Hermit
by Lionheart261
Summary: After the death of Goku and the defeat of his brother, Raditz, Earth's mightiest warriors must prepare for the oncoming threat of Nappa and Vegeta. A what if fic focusing on what might have occurred over the course of the series if Master Roshi had trained with the others on Kami's Lookout.
1. Prologue

Korin never got tired of the view.

For the last 800 years, he had lived peacefully on his tower, one which extended all the way to the heavens, and in all that time, he never grew tired of waking up in the morning and gazing down from the railing of the central chamber towards the clouds which hung over the many people below. With his telepathy, he could sense the energies of every living thing on his beloved planet's surface as they went about their routine lives, completely unaware of the danger now posed to them by two entities thousands of light years away.

Suddenly, however, a bright light appeared behind the feline as he surveyed his domain.

"Kami," Korin stated simply, to which he replied in kind.

"I trust you are aware of the situation?" Kami asked, already knowing the answer.

Korin simply nodded. "Goku's brother, coward though he may be, still has the same warrior's blood in his veins. He was in a tier all his own compared to anything this planet has faced-stronger than all but the greatest warriors even of your own planet."

"Indeed," Kami replied grimly. "King Yemma has begrudgingly allowed Goku to receive training from King Kai-Sama, but I doubt he will be so courteous to the others. And Piccolo has absconded with young Gohan."

"It would not be wise to attempt to intervene, old friend," Korin replied, sensing Kami's thoughts. "King Piccolo carried the greater half of your power, and his son carries still greater potential. A rescue attempt could be costly, especially if Piccolo is killed in the attempt. Besides...I can sense the influence of your counterpart's soul diminishing within his mind."

Kami looked at him, surprised. "You are certain of this?"

"Indeed. It would seem that Piccolo's own personality is asserting itself more and more. And the boy is like his father was when he was younger, in many ways. It may yet be possible for him to turn to the side of good."

"Hmph. Perhaps. But at any rate, it falls to us and Mr. Popo to prepare Earth's warriors for the Saiyans' arrival," Kami concluded.

Korin nodded. "I believe Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu are our best chance."

Kami turned to him yet again. "Just those five warriors? S-surely there are others with great potential. The renowned King Chappa, or Panput, perhaps? Both have won global tournaments before."

"Bah! Amateurs," Korin muttered distastefully. "Goku didn't even have to try to defeat them."

"Nam of the desert?" Kami suggested.

"...Better. Although, unlike these other warriors, he is bound to serve his village. I do not believe he would be willing to separate himself from them for a year, even in light of the circumstances."

"Chi Chi?"

"She gave up the warrior's life long ago."

"Hm...what about Roshi?" Kami eventually suggested after a moment's consideration.

Korin sighed loudly before replying. "He does indeed possess a fair amount of power, but his advanced age presents a problem. Moreover...he does not strike me as being worthy of your training, Kami."

"His age is a concern, but I do not see how this makes him unworthy of training, especially given the feats of strength he has displayed in the past."

"The other warriors have had slight moral lapses, but he is unscrupulous, and his motives impure," Korin responded, scoffing. "If he put as much effort into climbing my tower when he was younger as he did into trying to 'pick up chicks,' he would've done it in 3 weeks instead of 3 years!"

"Perhaps, but it is clear that age and experience has changed him...somewhat," Kami stated. "He does indeed possess concern for the world and all of its inhabitants, and places it vastly ahead of his own pursuits. After all, he gave his own life in an attempt to stop my darker half. And furthermore, there are some techniques of his which the others can learn from."

"Hm...well, you have the final say, old friend. But I would like to say that I believe you are mistaken in your judgement of him."

"Your objection is noted," Kami stated before turning to the Tower's other inhabitant, who had up until that point been ignoring them both while chowing down on roasted fish.

"Yajirobe!" Kami commanded, startling him and causing him to drop the piece of meat he was about to eat. "I need you to deliver a message to five warriors on Earth. Inform them of the coming Saiyan threat, and tell them that I require their presence in order to train for their arrival in one year's time."

"K," Yajirobe replied simply. "Who do you want me to bring here?"

"Who-? W-weren't you listening?" Kami asked him, dumbfounded.

"Nah. I was too busy eating."

"Hm. Alright. I want you to bring Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Roshi to the Lookout."

"K. Be back later," Yajirobe said as he pulled out a capsule containing his car and flew off of the Tower.

"So...when are you going to tell him you wanted him to train here, too?" Korin asked.

"He'll figure it out on the way back," Kami replied. "In the meantime, I will retire to the Lookout to prepare for their arrival."

"Good luck, my friend," Korin said as Kami began to glow with light once more. After he had disappeared and returned to the Lookout, Korin added under his breath, "We're all going to need it."

* * *

And there we go! Sorry it's so short, but well, kinda wanted to just kick it out the door sooner rather than later. That way I have an obligation to keep working on it. Anyway, thought I'd add a few details as far as how this story is going to work goes.

This is my first Dragon Ball fic, and my only experience with the franchise is bits of Super, reading the entire manga from Dragon Ball through Z, and DBZ Abridged. So, might sound like a lot, but believe me, I'm definitely still not well versed in some aspects of the continuity. So, if y'all could help me clean up any continuity errors I make along the way, that'd be much appreciated. Or just reviews in general, good or bad. You have no idea how much those mean, even if they're calling for my death. ;)

For the story itself, we're going to be operating under a series of educated assumptions based on the original canon. The main assumption is that Master Roshi's power level at base is 139, and the power level he displays against Tenshinhan, 180, is 50% of the full capacity he is capable of increasing his power to. His max power transformation, which renders his mobility nonexistent, will therefore be seen as a 100% increase, and will increase his power by another 41, leaving him with a maximum power level of 221 before training. Still not sure if I'll be using power levels all that much here, but for now, I'll leave those numbers here for reference.

We're also assuming that everything else about their training is followed to the letter of the manga save Roshi's inclusion and what that could mean in terms of techniques, meaning no Hyperbolic Time Chamber, no prototype gravity generator at Bulma's place, no time travel anime filler, nothing. And we're assuming that his max power thing is in fact a technique one can teach others.

Anyway, once again, let me know what you guys think and where I can improve!


	2. Tale 1: The Gathering

Far out in the ocean, a small island with a singular dwelling sat peacefully amidst the ocean's more turbulent currents. A picture of calmness and serenity, the two story pink house seemed out of place with its surroundings, partly due to it being moved onto the island through a singular capsule by its owner, the retired martial artist known as Muten Roshi. Affectionately referred to as the "Turtle Hermit" for both his peculiar method of training disciples through wearing a large turtle shell and his companion Turtle, the 300 year old master was once renowned as the most powerful martial artist in history, having trained under the likes of Master Mutaito and the cat deity Korin. He himself took on a handful of disciples following his master's death sealing away the fearsome King Piccolo, including the Ox-King of Fire Mountain and the legendary Son Gohan. However, it was the latter's adopted grandson Son Goku, as well as the monk Krillin, who would become his greatest students, both vastly surpassing him in terms of power. For a time, Roshi continued to participate in the world of martial arts under the guise of a perverted old warrior named "Jackie Chun," narrowly defeating Goku in the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai and making it to the semifinals against Tien Shinhan, disciple of his rival Master Shen. Although he held his own against him, Roshi saw how much more powerful his students were getting, and decided to opt out of the match and the world of martial arts for good. In spite of this, he gave his life defending the Earth when King Piccolo was freed from his seal, and would continue to provide his students with advice and whatever assistance he could following his resurrection. Now, however, his serene home was burdened by a sequence of tragedies, the only outward evidence of them being the hole that the alien warrior Raditz had left in the wall during his first encounter with Goku.

Now, in the aftermath of Goku's second battle with the warrior who claimed to be his long lost brother, during which the son of King Piccolo killed them both in a last ditch attempt to secure victory, Goku's friends and family gathered at Roshi's home to mourn his loss. Goku's wife, Chi Chi, began to prepare a meal for the group to take her mind off of the news, while Bulma, Goku's first friend, fiddled with the device they had taken off of Raditz's corpse. Krillin and Master Roshi, meanwhile, discussed how best to prepare for the heralded arrival of Raditz's allies, the Saiyan warrior Nappa and his liege, Prince Vegeta.

"So, if I cross connect these circuits here..." Bulma muttered before the device sparked to life. "A ha! Got it!" She put on the device over her right eye and pushed a button on the side to activate it. "Alright, my modifications to the linguistic database seem to be taking...now let's see how this works..."

She turned to Krillin and Master Roshi, who were in the middle of conversation regarding where they might train.

"We could try training with Korin again," Krillin suggested. Master Roshi simply shook his head.

"You all matched Korin in speed long ago. You have already received the main fruits of his training."

"Well, what about Kami, then? Goku got insanely strong after he trained with him."

"Over 3 years," Roshi replied. "We don't have that kind of time. Not to mention we don't quite know what kind of training he got up there in the first place, beyond his weighted clothing."

"The fact remains, there's no way we'll get strong enough to fight these guys just training on our own. This Raditz guy managed to hold his own against both Goku and Piccolo, and his allies are supposed to be, like, ten times stronger!"

Master Roshi merely sighed, lost in thought. "If only we knew where the others were, we could come up with a better strategy..."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a loud beeping noise as the scouter registered both their power levels.

"Let's see…139 for the old man, 206 for Krillin, and...1 for me," Bulma muttered. "But under what metric? Is it measuring concentration of ki, or something else?"

"What have you got there, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"It's the device we found on Raditz' body. I think it's some kind of monitoring device, to gauge others' levels of power and determine their locations."

"Hm...perhaps we could locate the others with that thing," Roshi pondered. "Try and see if you can extend its range beyond Kame House."

Bulma fiddled with the controls until she got a wider view. "Hm, okay...there's one power level of 177 out in what I'm guessing is West City, along with another power level of 10."

"That must be Yamcha and Puar. Probably at a baseball game or something," Krillin responded.

"250 and 155 outside of Shining Falls."

"Hm...Tien and Chiaotzu?" Krillin guessed.

"And a power level of 25 approaching them."

"Huh. No idea who that could be."

"Oh, and a power level of about...188 heading this way."

Both Krillin and Roshi sat up at this. "Now who could that-?" Roshi began before a loud whirring noise began picking up in intensity right outside. The group hurried out to find Yajirobe landing by a palm tree in his hover car. After the landing tore up blades of the surrounding grass, Yajirobe disembarked and approached the group.

"Yo," he said simply.

"Uh...hello, there," Roshi responded. "Can we help you, Mr.-"

"Yajirobe," the samurai answered.

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" Bulma replied. "Goku said that a samurai took him to Korin's Tower after King Piccolo nearly killed him."

"Right, that. Hey, uh, sorry about your loss, by the way. Seemed like a good kid. Anyway, you're Roshi, right?"

Roshi nodded in affirmation.

"And the short baldie over there is Krillin?"

"...Yes," Krillin replied, grumbling.

"Awesome. Green guy wants you two to go over to the Lookout to train with him."

"Green guy-you mean this Kami I keep hearing so much about?" Bulma replied.

"Yeah, him. Says some alien guys are coming by in a year to blow up the planet, so you two need to go train with him so you can beat them up."

"Wait-he requested for me to join him?" Roshi asked, confused.

"Well, unless there's another guy named Roshi who's a legendary martial arts master, then yeah, he requested for you to accompany Krillin there. Him and three other guys-Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu."

"Oh! If you need help finding them, we can tell you where they are," Bulma chimes in.

"Nah. Kami already told me where they were through his mind thing."

"Telepathy?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Well...I can't think of any better place to train for these Saiyans, so we'd best not delay," Roshi concluded.

"K. Hop on," Yajirobe said, jumping back into the driver's seat. Krillin and Roshi soon followed, bidding farewell to the others as Roshi left Turtle in charge of the house while he was gone. With that, the three set off in search of the other three warriors.

* * *

"...Whoa, that is...huh."

Yamcha sat in the back of Yajirobe's hover car, still trying to process the news. Goku being an alien, Goku's brother showing up, Goku dead, and now two more aliens showing up even stronger than the guy that beat up both Goku and Piccolo? It was simply too much.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up," Krillin replied consolingly.

"Do you really think Kami's training will help us stand a chance?"

"...It's more accurate to say it's our best shot."

"Quiet, you two!" Roshi said, eager to halt the declining morale. "We're almost at Tien's location."

As he spoke, a pair of gigantic waterfalls came into view, a sight which would be stunning were they not interrupted by the sound of distant gunfire beneath them.

"Agh! What the-who's shooting down there?!" Yajirobe said, panicking.

The other three simply paused.

"Launch?" Krillin chimed in.

"Launch," the other two agreed.

The various issues created by the two identities of Launch-one a charming pacifist, the other a violent thief with a tendency to shoot first, ask questions never-were well known to both Krillin and Master Roshi, with Yamcha having gotten enough of a taste of her during their various adventures to see it for himself. In particular, Krillin was aware of both "Bad Launch's" tendency to wind up on the wrong side of the law, and her own attraction to Tien since the days of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. Thus, as the hover car landed just off of the road to the falls, and the group saw her carrying groceries while being hunted down by two cop cars, none of them were particularly surprised. No sooner had they moved a step towards her than Tien flew down and picked up the bike she was driving, carrying her and the groceries back to a small cottage at the top of the falls while the others simply looked on.

"...We really need to figure out how to do that," Krillin finally stated, to the assent of all parties involved.

* * *

After ascending the falls towards Tien's cottage, the group were greeted by an old enemy turned friend. Once a student of Master Roshi's rival Shen, the Crane Hermit, Chiaotzu had long walked the path of an aspiring assassin alongside his friend Tien Shinhan. However, it was Tien's determination to defeat Son Goku during the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, as well as his master's orders to kill his best friend, which caused Chiaotzu to turn his back on his old master and join the side of good. Since then, he had never left Tien's side, doing his best against the likes of King Piccolo when he attempted to regain his youth and giving his life in the attempt. Now revived, he has continued to train alongside his friend, helping him achieve his goal of matching Son Goku. His white skin, red cheeks, and remarkable telekinetic powers certainly made him an oddity among the Earth's inhabitants-in light of all that had happened, Krillin was indeed beginning to wonder if Goku wasn't the only alien living on Earth. Nevertheless, his good nature and positive attitude made him a ready friend to all who knew him.

"Greetings, everyone!" Chiaotzu said, beaming. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

Krillin smiled. Although they had once been rivals in the Budokai, they had grown to be rather close friends in the years since.

"Heya, Chiaotzu!" he replied with a smile. "It feels like forever since we last saw you and Tien. How have you been?"

Chiaotzu smiled nervously. "Oh, good, good. Aside from one...recurring dilemma."

As he opened the door, they could hear the brash voice of a young blonde woman shouting at a taller bald man with three eyes-undoubtedly Tien and Launch in her Bad incarnation.

"-You needed food, so I got you food! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"The 'big deal' is that stealing is wrong, Launch."

"Well, maybe if one of you two went out and got a job, I wouldn't have had to!"

"Why don't you get a job if you're so insistent?!"

"Ah, right, yeah, sure, like that's going to happen! 'So, Miss Launch, what skills do you have which you believe make you suited for this position?' 'Oh, that's easy-I shoot people, and I steal stuff!' That skillset isn't exactly going to qualify me for a desk job anytime soon!"

As the two continued to argue, Chiaotzu looked back at the group apologetically. "I, uh...I'd advise against bothering them."

The rest of the group could only nod before flinching as the argument reached a greater noise level than before.

"We didn't even need that food!"

"Didn't-Tien, you and the midget haven't eaten for ten days!"

"It's called fasting, Launch! And if you call Chiaotzu by that derogatory term one more time, I'll-!"

"Uh, hey, excuse me?"

The two were caught off guard along with the rest of the group by Yajirobe's sudden interjection. Chiaotzu tried in vain to pull him away, his efforts arrested by his extreme mass, as the samurai continued, "Listen, I hate to interrupt your lovers' quarrel, but I need to speak to the triclops and I'm kinda on the clock here."

"You mean because of the Saiyans who were a friend of Goku's brother coming to Earth in a year's time ready to destroy the planet?" Yamcha replied, partly to reaffirm to himself that that was actually happening.

"No-my dinner. I only had lunch about three hours ago, and I've been spending the rest of that time rounding up you idiots. Although, as an aside, thanks for the summary-makes my job even easier."

"Wait a second," Tien cut in, confused, while Launch remained silent, still somewhat embarrassed. "Saiyans? Goku's brother? Destroy the planet? I-I'm going to need some context for all of that."

Krillin sighed, understanding his confusion. "Look, we'll explain on the way, but we need you and Chiaotzu to come with us so we can train with Kami before they arrive."

"Now wait just a second, baldy!" Bad Launch retorted. "You've got a lot of nerve coming over here and demanding these two just drop everything without so much as an explanation-"

"Alright," Tien answered simply, to the astonishment of all and especially that of Launch.

"'Alright'?! You're seriously going to go with these losers based on nothing but a...a...atCHOO!"

With that single sneeze, Launch's hair immediately turned from blonde back to its usual blue, and her eyes shifted from being narrowed to wide as the rest of her body underwent slight adjustments while reverting to her Good state. She looked around, disoriented, before her eyes fell onto the visitors.

"Oh! Krillin! Master Roshi! Yamcha! It's been so long!" she said, beaming, as she moved to hug each of them. Krillin and Yamcha replied in kind, thankful that she had shifted back and happy to see her again, while Roshi had to be swiftly reminded through a kick from Krillin not to return the hug too "enthusiastically." When she got to Yajirobe, she remarked, "Hm. I don't think I've met you before. You are…?"

"Yajirobe," he replied simply.

"How wonderful! Would you like some food, Mr. Yajirobe? I have no idea where all of these groceries came from, but I should be able to make enough of my famous daikon stew for everyone!"

The suggestion was heartily answered by the group, who had likewise not eaten for several hours. As Launch went to prepare the food with Chiaotzu's help, Tien and the others sat down, discussing the issue at length over the twenty minutes it took the pair to prepare dinner.

"So, in summary: Goku's an alien sent here to kill all life on Earth."

"Yup," Krillin replied.

"But he didn't because he hit his head as a baby."

"Uh huh," Yamcha answered.

"So now this Raditz guy, otherwise known as Goku's brother, showed up to pick up where he left off."

"Yeah," Roshi responded.

"He then kidnapped Goku's son when he refused to join him."

"Apparently," Yajirobe answered between mouthfuls of stew.

"Then beat the everloving crap out of both him and Piccolo, before his four year old son severely wounded him with a single attack."

They all collectively replied "Yes."

"This then allowed Piccolo to use some new technique of his to kill both Raditz and Goku…"

"Yeah," from Krillin.

"Only for Raditz to reveal that his two significantly more powerful partners were listening in halfway across the galaxy..."

"Yes," from Roshi.

"And were particularly attentive to the part about the Dragon Balls Piccolo just so happened to mention…"

"Particularly," from Yamcha.

"So now they'll be at Earth in a year, and in response, Piccolo decided to-"

"Kidnap Goku's son, yes," Chiaotzu answered.

"Which means we have to somehow become stronger than the strongest person any of us have ever seen before, the guy who beat Son Goku, the previous record holder, to mulch...in one year."

"So it seems," Roshi concluded.

Tien was silent for a full minute after that, before finally saying, "...Hm. Well. Alright, then." He got up and moved to collect a few bare essentials into a single rucksack. "Launch, you'll be in charge of the cottage while me and Chiaotzu are gone."

"For a whole year?" Launch replied, disappointed. "There's no one else to talk to out here."

"Well you could always come with us to the Lookout!" Roshi blurted out as the others tried to stop him.

"Oh! Could I? That would just be marvelous!" Launch replied, to the chagrin of all but Roshi.

"...Very well," Tien reluctantly agreed before motioning for everyone to clear out of the cottage. He stepped out of the cottage last before moving to a small panel on the eastern side. There, he inserted an empty capsule into an empty slot and pushed the button, allowing the entire cottage to be stored within the small capsule and put into his pocket.

"Now...shall we depart?"

* * *

"They will be arriving within the hour, Kami-sama," Mr. Popo, Kami's faithful servant from Other World, stated.

"Good," Kami replied. "How goes the Senzu Beans Korin is preparing?"

"He's growing them as fast as he can. He's particularly upset about the addition of a sixth fighter."

"I can imagine. Well, not much we can do about it-he already determined that the beans will not grow under the Time Chamber's intense gravity, and barely escaped himself."

"So you are certain that the Time Chamber will be of no use to Goku's allies? It's no worse than that of King Kai-sama's planet." Mr. Popo asked.

"This is true, but it makes no difference. Although their strength may yet grow to where they could bear the Chamber's gravity, their physiology is simply not built for it like Goku's was. And even he could only last a month inside."

"I see. So we'll have to use the conventional methods."

"Indeed. The weighted clothing should have a similar enough effect, and the addition of a sixth sparring partner should make training easier."

"Well..." Mr. Popo concluded as Yajirobe's hovercar landed on the Lookout's marble tiles, the other chosen fighters and Launch in tow, "We can only hope."

* * *

Ugh, why do I keep forgetting to write these, lmao?

Anyway, another chapter done with, and I know what you're all thinking-don't worry. We've just got one more chapter to get through before the fight with the Saiyans, showing a series of snapshots of their year of training for the engagement. After that, the pacing will hopefully pick up a lot more.

Once again, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think.


	3. Tale 2: The Lookout

Kami looked over the warriors he had chosen to train with him on the Lookout, taking note of their particular ki, their evident personalities, trying to get as much of a sense of who they were and what training would be best suited for them as he could. He took a deep breath and addressed the group.

"Greetings. As you are aware, in one year's time, two alien entities of immense power will land on this planet, intent upon the Dragon Balls I made for this planet so long ago. The conflict with their ally Raditz claimed the life of our dear and treasured friend Goku, who is currently seeking the training of the legendary martial arts master King Kai-sama, the Lord of the Worlds. Although my methods are not as extensive as his, I will do all I can to adequately prepare all six of you for the coming conflict with the resources I have available. I see no reason that your training should not begin immediately."

He gestured to Mr. Popo, who was standing behind him. "The concept of weighted clothing is familiar to all of you, through the training methods of Muten Roshi. His turtle shells weighed approximately thirty kilos, correct?"

"Sounds about right," Roshi replied.

"The material we have available to us is far more dense and heavy than Roshi's shell. We shall begin with a simple weighted gi of thirty kilos before moving on to the extremities and the heavier weights we have available. If you would all please stand still a moment, and take off your gis?"

Roshi, Krillin, and the others complied, except for Yajirobe, who was wondering why Kami had mentioned six fighters. Suddenly, Kami engulfed them with six beams of light which left them all clothed in gis which matched their usual color schemes-orange and blue for Yamcha, Krillin, and Roshi, green and yellow for Tien and Chiaotzu, and an orange gi for Yajirobe. The six were staggered to varied extents by the sudden weight, with Roshi having to power up in order to bear it and Chiatozu nearly falling to the ground. The others groaned, but kept their footing, and Yajirobe stumbled onto the ground.

"W-wait! Hold on, I didn't sign up for any of this!" he protested.

"Perhaps not, my friend, but if you do not participate, your planet will likely be destroyed, with _you_ upon it," Kami replied sternly. Yajirobe promptly shut up. "Now...you will spar with Mr. Popo and each other while wearing gis and bands of various weights, in order to acclimate yourself to their effects. You will also have to grow accustomed to the reduced air on this Lookout. I shall observe your progress and offer advice where I can, but this training shall largely be at your own discretion once you have all surpassed Mr. Popo. Thank you for your understanding...and good luck."

With that, the six warriors began their training.

* * *

2 Weeks, 5 Days

It was a calm night on the Lookout, the group having concluded their training and Good Launch preparing them one final meal before they rested for the night. All of the fighters were in relatively good spirits in spite of their apparent setbacks, save for one-Yajirobe. Opposed to the entire situation from the start, the repeated injuries at the hands of Mr. Popo, and his own patronizing comments, did nothing to improve his demeanor.

Yamcha had just told the group an amusing anecdote about his tryout for West City's major league baseball team, to the approval of all, but paused when he saw that Yajirobe was not taking part in the festivities.

"Hey, man, you doing alright?" he asked the samurai. "You seem like you've been kinda down lately."

"Ugh, it's that stupid genie guy! Keeps getting on my nerves."

"Aw, he's not so bad," Yamcha replied consolingly. "Popo's just an, uh...acquired taste."

"Yeah, he can actually be pretty funny when he isn't sparring with you," Krillin added.

"Still, fighting him is so annoying! He just pops up out of nowhere sometimes, faster than you can see! How are you supposed to block that?"

"That would be where energy sensing comes into play," Master Roshi interjected, his gaze being momentarily drawn away from Launch as the conversation continued.

Yajirobe, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu were all confused by this, while Tien gave a knowing nod. "Energy sensing?" Krillin eventually asked.

"Indeed," Roshi replied. "Mr. Popo still outmatches all of us in terms of sheer physical speed. Your only hope of gaining an advantage besides simply getting stronger is by honing the ability to sense an opponent's energy and react accordingly."

The others began to nod. "Now that you mention it, Goku seemed to know that Raditz was coming," Krillin remarked, to which Tien nodded again.

"Any warrior experienced in the manipulation of ki will likely develop the technique on their own through intense training or meditation," Tien informed the group. "Goku likely learned how to do it during his time up here, and refined it over the last five years. And as for Roshi, well, he's spent more time training in the use of ki than the rest of us combined. It's only natural that he'd have developed the technique sooner or later."

"Can you do it, Tien?" Yamcha asked, out of curiosity.

Tien chuckled. "Why, yes, actually. I'd been dimly aware of the ability for years, but only within the last few years did I succeed in fully mastering it."

"Well, that explains how you two have done so much better against Mr. Popo," Krillin concluded, to which the pair of them chuckled.

"If you would like, I imagine the two of us could walk you through the basics. Might give you the edge you need," Tien offered, with a slight wink directed at Yajirobe, who merely scoffed in reply.

"Whatever," he answered.

The others were, as to be expected, far more enthusiastic as they gathered around the pair of warriors, Mr. Popo and Kami observing them from the courtyard with a smile.

4 Months, 17 Days

Kami looked on as Yajirobe swung wildly at Mr. Popo, struggling to break through his guard in spite of the limitations of his fully equipped gi. Roshi stood next to him, having defeated the genie in combat 2 weeks ago and moving beyond the limits of his 130 kilo gi, wristbands, and shoes.

"Amazing how quickly they all took to it, huh?" Roshi remarked.

"Indeed. Even Yajirobe, whose efforts thus far have been particularly lacking."

"Well...promising him a fully cooked meal every time he beat Mr. Popo probably had something to do with it," he said, smirking, to which Kami replied in kind.

"Still, you all are growing far stronger than Goku did during his three years with us."

"Eh, if I had to guess, I'd say it was our age and experience. Children can only grow so strong, and Goku was only 15 when he came here."

"Perhaps. But in any event-," he began before Yajirobe knocked Mr. Popo to the ground, yelling triumphantly, "I believe you are all ready to fully set out on your own with training, as you have exceeded the capacity of our best weighted equipment."

"Indeed. I'm curious to see what new techniques the others will develop during their training."

Kami nodded before an idea struck him. "Actually...there may be one other method through which I can assist your training."

"Oh?"

"The technique you displayed against Mr. Popo when you fought him, where you increase your muscle mass."

"Hm...yes," Master Roshi pondered. "It is indeed very powerful. I have wondered for some time whether or not my disciples should learn it, but from my own experience, I'm not sure how much of an advantage it will give. It's incredibly draining, and prevents any movement at all at full power."

"Still, with some refinement...it may prove a useful tool," Kami mused. At this, Roshi chuckled. "Hm? Did I say something funny?"

"No, no, it's just...it keeps hitting me how long it's been since I was a disciple of...well, anyone, ever since my own had perished. I had long considered myself to be the master, and now..."

Kami chuckled. "Well, my friend, you may not be a master anymore, but you are most certainly still a teacher, and a valued one at that."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Why else would your disciples continue to seek your guidance even as their strength grows to surpass yours?"

Roshi had to chuckle at that. "Well...seems this old coot is still useful for something, at least." He then called down the others from an aerial sparring match, just as Launch and Mr. Popo had finished preparing dinner for Yajirobe. "You four! I wish to speak to you all!"

The four landed as instructed and awaited his command.

Kami cast a sideways glance at Roshi as he addressed them, "It's about time you all begin the next stage of your training. As you have all surpassed Mr. Popo, the next step is to continue to grow stronger by sparring with each other. Learning from each other, learning to trust each other with your lives. You have already learned several techniques from each other, but now, your teacher Roshi will impart upon you his most powerful technique, which I shall teach you all to refine as much as possible in preparation for the Saiyans' arrival. Now...I shall leave the finer points of instruction to your old master."

Roshi smiled as Kami walked away, and readied himself to teach once more.

5 Months, 24 Days

Roshi scowled as he observed the others in their sparring match. Tien and Chiaotzu were engaged in fighting Krillin in the sky, all of the fighters save Yajirobe having long ago learned the art of flight through ki manipulation from them.

"Something wrong, Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked as he continued to look up in disgust. He scoffed.

"To think, the technique of my hated rival is the one we must learn above all others if we are to defeat these Saiyans..."

Yamcha paused to consider this. "Sir, the two aliens likely have the same power of flight that Raditz showed off. If you don't learn how to-"

"I know, I know. Still...I keep wondering why I never figured it out during all of my years of training."

"Well, you definitely figured out a lot of other cool stuff," Yamcha replied.

"Heh. I'm still wondering how you learned that other technique of yours. It's remarkably potent, and versatile, to boot."

"Well, sir, perhaps we could work out a trade-you go learn how to fly, and I'll teach you the Spirit Ball."

Roshi chuckled. "Seems like a fair deal," he said as Krillin landed, concluding a sparring session with Chiaotzu.

"Woo-hoo! Flying is awesome!"

Roshi sighed before looking up at Tien and Chiaotzu. "Say...you two got room for one more sparring partner?"

6 Months, 13 Days

It was a brisk morning when Roshi awoke to the sensation of a large quantity of ki rising before gradually dispersing, leaving the ki weaker as a result. He could recognize the particular ki signature almost immediately, and stepped outside of the Lookout's living quarters to investigate. It didn't take him long to find Chiaotzu standing in the courtyard, trying in vain to access the Max Power transformation.

As Yajirobe had expressed no interest in putting effort into learning a technique that could do that much damage to one's body over time, only Roshi's own disciples had attempted the technique after he had walked through it with them several weeks prior. Yamcha had only recently gotten the hang of using it, and channeling its base power in the form of a Max Power Spirit Ball. However, Krillin and Tien took to it quickly, and improved upon the technique with Kami's help. He could sense that their improvements, besides allowing for far more freedom of movement, also increased their power by 25%, modifications that he was still struggling to attain himself even as they figured out how to channel the form's power into their own signature attacks. They were all progressing rather nicely by Roshi's estimation, but, unfortunately, Chiaotzu was the sole exception. Already starting to fall behind and only barely managing to beat Mr. Popo in his weighted clothing two weeks before, this latest development left Chiaotzu even more outclassed, which Roshi could tell frustrated him greatly.

Roshi then sensed the familiar presence of Mr. Popo observing Chiaotzu beside him, unsure of when he had gotten there. Roshi still wasn't quite sure what to make of the friendly genie, but he at least knew that he was devoted to the protection of Earth and to his own master, a devotion which Roshi could respect.

"He's been at this since midnight," Mr. Popo remarked. "I told him to get some rest, but he angrily waved me off. It's very unlike him."

"Indeed. Perhaps I should have a talk with him," Roshi replied, and began walking towards Chiaotzu just as he was about to begin another attempt.

"Alright, Chiaotzu, that's enough!" Roshi said sternly.

Chiaotzu ignored him and continued trying to power up.

"You've been at this for far too long! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Chiaotzu's veins began to show themselves all throughout his body as his power level rose.

"CHIAOTZU!" Roshi bellowed, breaking Chiaotzu's concentration and causing him to fail the attempt. He fell to the ground panting for a moment before getting back up and pointing his finger accusingly at Roshi.

"What was that for?! I almost had it!"

"No, you didn't," Roshi replied calmly, yet sternly. "The Max Power technique causes an extreme expansion in mass due to the infusion of ki into the body. If the body isn't developed enough to handle this increase, it could collapse from the pressure and kill the user."

"I just need more time to get the hang of it! I know I can do it!" Chiaotzu protested.

Roshi sighed. "...I'm afraid you won't ever be able to, Chiaotzu."

Before Chiaotzu could respond, Roshi continued, "Look, I'm...not entirely sure how your body works compared to the others, but at the rate it seems to be developing, you're not going to become physically mature enough to handle the transformation for years, maybe decades. And in the meantime, continually trying to force it is only going to hurt you more down the road. ...I'm sorry, Chiaotzu, but I cannot allow you to attempt to master this technique any longer."

Chiaotzu was crestfallen, and tears began creeping out of the corner of his eyes.

"B-but I've got to! I have to get stronger! I have to!" he cried out before pausing. "If I can't get strong enough to do anything against those Saiyans, the entire Earth will be destroyed. And then Tien and Launch would...would..."

"I know," Roshi said, laying his hand onto his shoulder. "I know how much they both mean to you. But destroying yourself before the Saiyans even get here isn't going to be of much help to them, now is it?"

Chiaotzu shook his head slowly, evidently dejected.

"I just...I wish I could do more. It feels like all I'm doing is holding everyone else back."

"On the contrary, kid, you hold far more potential than you realize. Sure, you may not excel in terms of pure fighting strength, but with regards to your other abilities..."

"You mean my telekinetic powers?" Chiaotzu replied.

"Exactly. Master Kami may be able to help you tap some of your hidden potential. And if you could manage to immobilize the Saiyans even briefly...it could give us a distinct combat advantage."

Chiaotzu's eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"Don't worry! I won't let you down, Muten Roshi!" Chiaotzu affirmed before pausing for a second, Roshi chuckling all the while. It wasn't often that Chiaotzu referred to him by that honorific, instead simply calling him "Mr. Roshi." To be addressed as his master, instead of his rival Shen…Roshi simply smiled.

"I know you won't."

8 Months, 6 Days

After a long, hard day of training, the group gathered around the improvised dinner table for a feast, cooked by Mr. Popo and Good Launch, who had become fast friends in their mutual love of preparing food. Roshi ate happily along with the others, looking upon their progress with the natural enthusiasm of a teacher. Once again, he had to marvel at the new generation of fighters.

Upon thinking of Tien's successes, he suddenly noticed his absence at the dinner table. He looked around before glancing at the top of Kami's Lookout, spotting the errant guest meditating on the spire, lost in thought. He excused himself and clumsily flew up to greet him.

"Heh. Looks I still got to get the hang of this," he said, trying to break the ice. Tien simply ignored him, and the two sat in silence for a while before he tried again.

"Anything in particular eating at you?"

Tien ignored him before sighing and answering his inquiry. "It's really stupid."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Trust me, it is."

"Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Roshi said, chuckling. Tien didn't respond, which Roshi took as a yes. "It's about the girl, isn't it?"

Tien's third eye widened slightly, but he quickly composed himself. "Yes." Roshi sat patiently until Tien eventually explained. "The last five years, with her around, have been...complicated. At first, when she showed up at our cottage, I just turned her away. I was determined not to have my training encumbered by any...distractions. Then things would be quiet for a while-days, weeks, months on some occasions. But, as soon as she turned Bad again, she'd come roaring right back, usually on the run from the cops of whatever city she just stole something from. So the process continued for a while-Bad Launch showing up, turning into Good Launch and wondering how she'd got there, then me sending her off. If it were late, sometimes I'd let her spend the night, leave at morning. But Bad Launch just kept showing up, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of her."

The two were silent for a while. "...Go on," Roshi eventually said.

"About...two or three years ago, something changed. I had just let Good Launch stay the night during a blizzard, and the winds were too strong in the morning for her to go back or for me to carry her to the nearest city. So...she stayed for two more days, in her Good form, and we ended up talking a lot. Just simple things, you know-what each of us planned to do with our lives, how we'd gotten to be the people we were today. Eventually, right as the storm broke, she turned Bad, which made it all the more difficult to get her out of the house. We had a pretty big argument then, and she did something that I never would have expected. She...left the cottage in tears. Chiaotzu wanted me to go after her, but I was too angry at her to care. The next day, however, something even more surprising happened."

"Hm?" Roshi asked.

"Good Launch...came back. Even more shocking, she came back angry. At first, I wasn't sure what I'd done to upset her, but then I realized something: she **remembered**. She still didn't know what she had done as Bad Launch that night, but she remembered everything I had said to her, and demanded an apology. I hastily offered one, without even thinking. And from then on, Good Launch decided to live with the two of us." He chuckled resignedly. "I still can't decide what's more strange-that she would make that decision even after she remembered all of that, or...that it hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

Roshi was silent for a long time before he finally said, "So...you're wondering if life with her is the kind of life you want."

Tien was shocked. "H-how did you-?"

"Intuition. Also..." Roshi tapped his head a few times. Tien got the message, and chuckled slightly.

"Heh. You always were an annoying old man."

"Still, it's pretty obvious you're conflicted on the whole thing, even without mind reading."

"I-it is?"

"Yup. We've all seen how both forms look at you. Wasn't hard to piece together."

"O-oh," he said, blushing.

"The only question is how you feel."

"...You know, in retrospect, talking to you about this might not have been the best call."

Roshi had to laugh heartily at that one. "Nope! Nope, probably not!" Tien simply groaned.

"It's...I don't know. I think I just...need more time to...to sort all this out."

"Well, maybe not too much time," Roshi cautioned. "You may not have as long as you think."

Tien thought about it for a moment.

"Just saying, you might want to get all of your affairs in order before you leave this Lookout."

Tien was silent, lost in thought once more. Roshi chuckled.

"Good talk, as always," he said. "I'll have Launch save you a plate if you're hungry."

With that, he leap off the spire and returned to the others.

"...Thanks," Tien muttered when he was out of earshot.

10 Months, 15 Days

"Our time together will soon be at an end, my friends."

Kami made the announcement to a shocked crowd(with the exception of the usually indifferent Yajirobe).

"I know this may be an unpleasant surprise to you all. I must admit I have grown accustomed to your continual presence here, and will miss it greatly. However, you have all far surpassed myself and Mr. Popo, and have succeeded in every endeavor we have assisted you in. There is simply nothing more that either of us can do to prepare you for the threat of the Saiyans. Your best hope is to spend the remaining time before their arrival training on your own and refining what you have learned during your time here. I wish you all good luck, and pray that you succeed."

The fighters' hearts were still sore from this farewell, but they nevertheless packed up their belongings after having one last feast in celebration of their time together. They were about to say their goodbyes to each other until Roshi suggested that they train at Kame House instead of on their own, arguing that the time sparring together would be far more productive than if it were spent on their own. With all of them save Yajirobe agreeing to this proposition, the group they all flew off of the Lookout as Yajirobe took off in his hovercar, dropping off Bad Launch at the foot of Korin's Tower despite her protestations to be later picked up by Tien.

Kami felt the ki of his temporary pupils for a while longer before turning back towards Mr. Popo.

"Are you sure that it is wise not to inform them?" Mr. Popo asked him.

"Their morale is shaky enough as it is without my condition making things worse," Kami replied.

"B-but sir, if they knew, they might be able to do something with their wish on the Dragon Balls!" Mr. Popo said, panicked at the prospect of what Kami's condition meant.

"I'm afraid it would not be possible. The Dragon Balls cannot do for me what I cannot do for myself. And I can no more halt or revert my own aging than could any other man. Besides...perhaps it is truly my time."

"S-sir, surely you don't mean that!"

"Think about it. Due to the life link between us, I watched powerless as King Piccolo cast the world into darkness on two separate occasions. When his son sought to avenge his father's death, my only recourse was to fight through an innocent proxy, and even then I failed to defeat him and had to be saved by Goku. And now, with these Saiyans and the threat they pose to the Earth, the best I can do is to teleport Goku's body to Other World and send his friends to fight my battle for me."

Mr. Popo couldn't say anything as Kami concluded, "No. This is my time. My time to end and allow the new generation to make up for my failures."

"B-but sir...Goku already turned down your offer to become the next Guardian of Earth. Who would you have replace you?"

"I...am not sure. But I am certain that whoever it ends up being shall be more accomplished than I in that task."

"K-Kami-sama..." Mr. Popo finally said, overcome by sadness at the outcome facing his beloved master.

Kami sighed. "I am sorry, my friend, but I cannot avoid my fate any more than I can defeat those Saiyans out there."

He paused before he finally stated what they both knew to be true.

"Before this year has come to an end, regardless of whether Piccolo falls to these Saiyans or the Earth is saved, I will die of natural causes. And with my death, the Dragon Balls shall perish with me."

Mr. Popo lost all composure as tears escaped his eyes. Kami walked to the edge of the Lookout and looked up at the sky, thinking of his first and greatest pupil.

"Even so...I can think of no better person to receive their last blessing...Son Goku."

11 Months, 30 Days

Over the next month and a half, training in the vicinity of Kame House proceeded swiftly, with their freedom of movement greatly aided by the power of flight. Working together, each warrior was able to focus on refining their weaknesses and further enhancing their existing abilities; Chiaotzu further refined the telekinetic techniques he had learned from Kami, Yamcha and Roshi perfected the improved Max Power transformation, Roshi mastered the power of flight, and Krillin and Tien focused on further developing their own techniques, Max Power or otherwise. Roshi himself had departed from their impromptu training ground a mile away from the island to return home, greeting the likes of Bulma, Oolong, Turtle, Puar, and Good Launch as he made his way to the restroom. He could still sense the struggle occurring between Krillin and Tien as the former tried to hit the latter with a new technique he had developed, the Scattering Bullet. Just then, however, he felt a strange sensation, as if his mind were being accessed by a distant source.

" _Master Roshi! Can you hear me?!"_

It was a voice that he recognized all too well. And it was coming directly from his own head. _  
_"W-what the-?! Is that you, Goku?!"

" _Yeah!"_

"How is this possible? Kami said you were training in Other World-how are you talking to me from there?"

" _King Kai is able to communicate telepathically with anyone he wants across the whole universe."_

Roshi raised his eyebrow. "Is that right…?"

" _Yuh-huh! Anyway, did you guys gather the Dragon Balls?"_

"Y-yes! Everyone pitched in while we were training up on Kami's Lookout."

" _Really? Awesome! Cuz, uh...you kinda need to wish me back to life. Like, right now."_

"What? Why?"

" _Well, the Saiyans are going to land on Earth tomorrow, and-"_

Roshi almost fell out of the toilet seat and onto the floor. "What did you say?!" he exclaimed. "Tomorrow?! That's a month sooner than we thought!"

" _Well, because_ somebody _doesn't own a clock-"_

" _I was getting around to buying one!"_ Roshi hears a nasally voice exclaim in the background.

" _-I need to head back to King Yemma's place as soon as possible so that Kami can get me back here."_

"A-alright! Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

" _Okay, but don't take too long. It could take me as long as two days to get back."_

No sooner had Launch walked up to the bathroom door to see what was wrong with Roshi than Roshi had thrown the door open on its hinges, narrowly avoiding her face. He frantically turned to Oolong and Bulma.

"You two! Get the Dragon Balls! Hurry!"

He then hurried out the door and flew off towards the improvised training field, where Tien and Krillin had paused while Yamcha and Chiaotzu floated nearby, observing.

"All of you, come quick!" Roshi exclaimed upon his arrival, to the surprise of everyone. "The Saiyans are coming tomorrow!"

"W-what?!" Krillin and Yamcha exclaimed, while Tien and Chiaotzu were equally shocked.

"I was just talking to Goku telepathically, and he told me that they'll be here a day before he is! We have to resurrect him as quickly as possible!"

"T-tomorrow?" Yamcha repeated in a small voice. "We were counting on a whole month longer to train-what if we still aren't strong enough?!"

Roshi looked up at the sky as it suddenly turned black all around them, the signal that the Dragon Balls had been gathered and Shenron had been summoned. The others saw the glowing dragon off in the distance as he prepared to bring their friend back from the dead.

"We're going to have to be."

* * *

At last! It is done!

Ho, man, I truly apologize for the wait on this one, folks. Life, school, just general lack of motivation, sorting out how the story was going to go, getting caught up thinking of a whole **other** story and then trying to reconcile the changes to the plot I wanted to make in that with the ones here so they don't seem samey, and-it was a mess. But, it's done, and with it, we have used up all of our downtime before the action begins with the fight against the Saiyans.

Not too much I was raring to say for this one, although I am aware some viewers are more...shall we say...power inclined than others. So, I've decided to draft up a little power level rating for our heroes after all this.

Now, because Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo's training wasn't any different, they're all the same, at 8,000, 981, and 3,500, respectively. Yajirobe's also basically the same, going from 970 in the manga to 1,000 here due to putting in a microcosm more effort and the additional sparring partner he had.

As for the others, between various differences in their training methodology, the general training on the Lookout, the benefits of learning how to use Roshi's Max Power transformation for themselves and refining it into a 25% power increase, and Roshi's decision to have them train together instead of separately, everyone's a lot stronger here than in the original story.

Yamcha: 1,480 originally; about 1,800 now, 2,250 at Max.

Tien: 1,830 originally; about 2,200 now, 2,750 at Max.

Krillin: 1,770 originally; about 2,100 now, 2,625 at Max.

Chiaotzu: 610 originally; 750 now, but with greater telekinetic potential.

Roshi: 750 in base, 1,000 when at 50%, and 1,250 when at Max power.

And, as always, Nappa's at 4,000, and Vegeta's at 18,000.

Ultimately, I think it's fair to put Roshi at being just a little above Gohan in terms of his power when fighting seriously, because as experienced and skilled a fighter as he is, he's still an old man, and thus would have more difficulty getting stronger.

Anyway, once again, let me all know what you think of this one in the comments. I'd love to hear your opinions on it. In the meantime, stay tuned for chapter 3 as we fight the Saiyans for the fate of the Earth.


	4. Tale 3: The Calm

It had taken only five minutes to assemble the balls in the lawn just outside of the house, once the alarm had been given. In that time, Roshi, Tien, and the others returned from their improvised training ground just in time to see the balls glow a bright yellow and give rise to a great plume of yellow light. As the sky turned black as night and the light began to take a defined form, the gang looked up in astonishment as the Eternal Dragon Shenron came forth-a green scaled dragon with blue whiskers and red eyes, and whose full length could have enveloped the entire island twice over.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON," the creature began. "STATE YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT."

The group looked to each other in astonishment before composing themselves.

"I, uh...I don't suppose it'd be too much to ask that you destroy the two Saiyans heading for Earth? Or just, you know, send a meteor in their direction?" Oolong asked timidly.

"THAT WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER," the dragon replied. "I CANNOT DESTROY ANY BEING STRONGER THAN MY OWN CREATOR."

"F-figured," Oolong replied.

"Our best shot at winning this thing is bringing Goku back," Roshi said, to the agreement of the others, before continuing, "Dragon! We ask that you bring the one known as Son Goku back to life!"

The dragon's red eyes glowed as it called upon its power to fulfill the task presented to it.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FARE THEE WELL," the dragon concluded before dispersing into yellow light once more, the 7 balls shooting off into the sky before splitting up and heading for seven different locations.

As the sky returned to normal, the group looked up for a minute before the warriors turned to look at each other. Roshi and Tien could see the fear in the others' eyes, and they both moved to mask their own nervousness.

"We have twenty four hours until these Saiyans arrive," Tien remarked simply. "We had better use them."

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in a remote wasteland far from civilization, Piccolo Jr., more commonly known as just "Piccolo," was meditating at the top of a nearby cliff, his senses attuned to the ki of the half-Saiyan child he had taken as his "pupil" for this last year; Son Gohan, the son of Goku and Chi Chi. A slight change in the ambient temperature of the region broke his concentration, and he looked up to see that the sky had turned black. After a moment or two, the cold air and dark sky departed as quickly as they had arrived.

"So...he has been restored to life," Piccolo remarked.

He then mulled over this development. It was almost certain that his nemesis had grown stronger somehow, even as he did not know precisely how he managed it. Becoming stronger after overcoming death itself had become common for the Saiyan warrior, something that his own father had become aware of too late, until he wound up with a gaping hole in his chest. Even so, Piccolo smirked at the thought.

 _You may have gotten somewhat stronger, Goku, but whatever training you received surely pales in comparison to my own! And the best part-without the six months of sparring with your own son, I would never have become as powerful. But now, with this power, I'll destroy your kinsmen myself! And then...ohoho, and_ _ **then**_ _...you will fall by my hand, as I rule over the entire world!_

But even as the spirit of his father encouraged these thoughts to flow through his mind, his own spirit turned to thoughts of concern for the boy he had taken; whether he had grown strong enough under his tutelage to survive the coming battle, and whether he would be brave enough to face the enemies they were to face tomorrow without fear.

These thoughts were angrily suppressed by what was left of his vengeful father's soul, but it was becoming clear to both of them that what had once been a single, unified consciousness between father and son was quickly diminishing. Now, a new consciousness emerged-his own, and its strength was bound to overwhelm that of his father's sooner or later. Piccolo had been aware of this for months, aware of it since the first moment he assisted the young child by giving him those apples when he stranded himself on this very cliff. The King Piccolo of old would never show such kindness, and Piccolo had tried to rationalize it by telling himself that he needed the boy alive and strong if his plans were to succeed. But deep down, he knew that there was something greater behind this and many other actions, an emotion a being like Piccolo, son of a king of demons, had never felt before; affection. He felt genuine affection for the child. True, he had traits that were aggravating to him-his lack of fighting spirit, his spoiled nature-symptoms of the life of a young princeling. Even so, there was something in Gohan's innocence, his compassion even towards a being such as himself, that engendered Piccolo's appreciation and, in a sense, respect.

Piccolo knew that what remained of his father's spirit was aware of this change in him, and how his efforts against this change caused him to push Gohan ever harder in his training, striking him hard enough to leave bruises that took hours to heal. The effort caused the opposite of its intended effect, further driving a wedge between their two minds. And yet, Piccolo had to wonder if something else was the cause of this separation, something that he had been sensing vaguely for the last two months:

Kami was about to die.

Piccolo had been feeling his own body begin to decline slightly for weeks. He estimated that at this point, Kami had maybe a month to live, two if he was fortunate. And as was the case with his father, Piccolo and Kami shared a life link; if one should die, the other would as well. Such was the nature of their existence as two halves of a whole entity whose very name has been lost to time. Perhaps, Piccolo mused, this new, separate consciousness that was forming in his mind desired to drive his father's spirit into the deepest recesses of his brain; to live even one single, fleeting instant as his own person, free to think his own thoughts and pursue his own desires without being constantly steered towards his father's plans for revenge, before the death of an old, aging fool ripped him away from the world forever. He knew that as a demon, his soul would find no sanctuary in the Other World; instead, he would suffer the same fate as all of those killed by his father and brothers, cursed to drift in limbo for all eternity. And yet, even that seemed preferable to what his life had been up until that fateful moment; eight years living as the living pawn of a father who was long dead, unable to think of anything else other than the last wish of an arrogant monster too proud to allow himself to succumb to the inevitable.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the course his thoughts had taken. _It would seem that I have gained more ground than I realized_ , he thought. The voice of his father was never truly absent during all of this, instead merely stewing in response to Piccolo's comments. Thus, for the moment at least, Piccolo was free to think thoughts which were almost his own. Almost, but not quite. And the chief thought among them was an adamant resolution:

 _If I am to die in this coming battle, I shall do so on_ _ **my**_ _terms_.

With that, he closed his eyes and did his best to silence both of the voices in his mind, the only sensation he experienced the calm, steady ki of a sleeping child, one for the moment unaware that the first and fiercest battle of his young life was due to arrive in a matter of hours.

* * *

The next twelve hours might as well have been twelve days for the residents of Kame House, and especially for the warriors who had taken up residence there. With the eve of battle approaching, every fighter among them had done their hardest to refine their techniques in preparation for the coming conflict. By the time night had arrived, the warriors were exhausted, and eagerly welcomed sleep. However, Tien found himself lying awake for some time. Eventually, he decided to get some fresh air, and walked out of the house and onto the beach. He sighed and attempted to gather his thoughts when a hand lightly touched his right shoulder. He recognized both the touch and the ki immediately, and turned to the right to see Good Launch standing there silently.

"Launch?" Tien remarked. "What are you doing up?"

"I...I couldn't sleep," Launch replied.

"Ah. Yes. Seems to be, uh, going around," Tien said with a nervous chuckle.

The two glanced at either the ocean or the ground for a moment before Tien attempted to break the silence.

"So, uh...is this what you normally do when you, uh, can't sleep?"

Launch nodded. "Ever since I was a kid, I've liked looking out at the ocean. It was strangely calming, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, sea lions barking, boats passing by, the mermaids leaping in and out of the water..."

Tien nodded. "I can see that. Nature holds many small instances of beauty within itself when you take the time to look."

"Yeah. ...Yeah," Launch replied.

Tien raised an eyebrow. "Is there...any particular reason you can't sleep?" After a few seconds he added, "B-beyond the obvious?"

Launch shrugged. "I guess I'm just...worried, is all."

"I see," Tien eventually replied. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much. That Raditz guy may have given Goku a hard time, but we've all gotten stronger than he was over the last year. How much tougher can these partners of his be?"

"Tien..." she began, evidently unsure of what to say. Tien was likewise uncertain as to how to assuage her obvious anxiety.

"With all of us fighting together, we'll beat those guys, no problem." He chuckled, although anyone listening could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Good Launch frowned. "Don't talk to me like that," she said resolutely.

"W-what?"

" **Don't** talk to me like that," she repeated with greater emphasis.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"You know what I mean!" She countered, silencing him. "Don't talk to me like I don't understand what's going on!" Before Tien could form a retort, she continued, "Because I do know what's going on, you know. I know exactly what's at stake here, and I have a good enough idea of what you're up against to be worried sick." At this point, her voice began to crack, and Tien could see that her right hand was balled up into a fist, one which trembled as she continued to speak. "I know **damn** well that not all of you are going to make it back home tomorrow. That no matter how hard you all prepared for this, you and everyone else on that Lookout knew full well that you were playing against some pretty sharp odds. That even after everything you've been through, no matter how confident you are that you'll beat these guys to a pulp, a small part of you knows that if you're wrong about how tough these guys are, you and everyone you care about could **die** if Goku doesn't show up on time! So, I would appreciate it if you didn't stand there and try to calm me down like I'm some-some frightened child, who doesn't know anything! Okay?!"

By the end of this tirade, Launch had to summon all of her willpower to keep from breaking down crying right there, and all Tien could think to do was hold her and let her face sink into his chest as she let it all out. Having never encountered a situation like this before, Tien felt completely out of his element as he simply patted her gently on the back every so often.

After a few minutes of his attempt at consoling her, Launch pulled herself away from Tien's chest, yet still had his arms around her shoulders as she sniffled a few times. Tien steeled himself as he prepared to speak.

"This...this is about more than just the Saiyans, isn't it?" He asked, both as a question and as a statement. Launch nodded. "What's wrong?"

After a few seconds, Launch took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to lose this." Tien responded with a puzzled expression, a signal for her to elaborate, and thus she continued, "This feeling of...stability. Like I can just be myself and live my life without constantly worrying about whatever I was doing after I..."

Tien noticed her hesitation and asked, "After you sneezed?" in an attempt to guess her statement.

Launch nodded. She looked down, evidently troubled by past memories. Tien hesitated for a second before putting his hand on her shoulder, the unexpected touch causing her to look up at him as he gazed into her eyes.

"Tell me," he stated simply. She took another breath and continued.

"I first started to really notice it when I was five. I'd play with everybody on the playground, sneeze, then wake up standing in the doorway wondering why one of the boys was crying to the teacher and looking at me like I was some kind of demon. Next thing I know, I'm in the principal's office being suspended from school for three days, for breaking his nose. No matter how many times I said I didn't do it, nobody believed me."

Launch took a breath as one of her earliest memories popped back into her head-crying into her pillow the night she was suspended, still wondering what she had done wrong. She shook her head slightly, as if the memory would simply fall out through her ears if she jostled it around enough, and continued. "It had probably happened before, but after that day, it kept getting more and more frequent. I kept trying to be a normal kid, and yet whenever I sneezed, I'd find myself awake again hours later in some kind of trouble. It felt like I was being swept up by a river and carried along the current no matter how hard I swam against it, only feeling like myself when I grabbed onto the occasional rock to stop myself."

"Where were your parents during all of this?" Tien asked.

"I...don't know. I had been living in foster homes all across the continent for as long as I could remember. I imagine they just...gave me up, once the symptoms started appearing. And as for the foster parents, I tried to connect with them and the other kids, but one by one they all just...gave up. No matter how friendly and polite I tried to be, something always happened that ruined everything. The kids I tried to be friends with didn't want to be anywhere near me, and the kids that **said** they were my friends were not the kinds of people you should be friends with. And they were...less than friendly to me."

Tien raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she continued. "Eventually, I'd find myself miles away, alone and confused, and when I called my foster parents, they'd be absolutely incensed that I had apparently run away, even though I never remembered doing such a thing!" She shuddered. "Can you imagine what that's like? To spend one moment in the safety of a warm room reading a good book before bed, and the next moment finding yourself sleeping on a park bench in another city, or sitting in the back of some stranger's van, having hitchhiked for hours?"

Tien was silent, hoping that his expression conveyed his sympathy and hid his own inner turmoil.

Launch resumed, "I'd probably been to about eleven foster homes in total before I woke up in a motel in East City, 13 and apparently carrying nothing but 500 zeni and a baseball bat," She shuddered when she recalled the slight splinter in the wood at the end of the bat-an image with an implication that still gave her nightmares. "By that time, the foster system had given up, and my name was taken off of the agency's list of available kids. It was like I didn't exist. And the 'incidents' seemed to be getting even worse. Without a stable home, I was in limbo, just kind of milling about and sleeping wherever I could find. It got so bad that at one point I found myself in the hospital with a broken arm. The nice police officer there accused me of attempting to rob a bank, and said they had taken me there for an examination on their way to the prison after I had displayed 'highly unusual symptoms' during my arrest. While I was there, even hearing all of that, the only thought in my mind was 'Somebody, **please** , find out what's wrong with me.'"

Launch gulped and paused for a moment before beginning once more. "Well, obviously they didn't find anything, and when I woke up next, I was in the next county. From that day forward, I couldn't ignore what was happening, yet I understood it even less. I saw posters in every city and town I walked through; 'Launch. Age: 13. Wanted for third degree theft: 20,000 zeni.'" She paused as she recalled the experience. "It was terrifying how similar she looked-the same clothes, the same hair in blonde instead of blue, the same build. Like...some kind of bizarro twin."

Tien, once again, said nothing.

"Every week they released a new one. The charges kept piling up, the reward kept growing, and eventually this doppelganger was one of the most wanted criminals around. Even though I couldn't possibly be this person, I couldn't shake the feeling that the cops would mistake me for her. And all the while, I kept getting into situations with no idea what had happened previously, for hours or even days at a time. I tried moving somewhere rural just to get away from all, but even that didn't work. I'd open my eyes and find myself with a bottle of beer in my hand and talking to some mean looking bikers who said that they were my friends. Or I'd end up in the middle of a bar fight with my arms around a man's throat. Or...I'd wind up in the back of some boy's car."

Tien had no idea how to respond as she trembled slightly, all of the bad memories rising back up to the surface. Eventually his hands held her shoulders a little tighter to get her attention. "You...you don't have to do this if it's too much for you."

"No, no," she replied, sniffling slightly. "You...you deserve to know everything."

Tien wasn't sure what that meant, but after a few deep breaths, Launch finally spoke again. "One day, I closed my eyes about to sneeze, and the next thing I know...Goku was there, stopping the cops from coming after me. Then he and Krillin took me up on that cloud of his and off towards Kame House. Truthfully, I didn't quite know what to make of the whole thing, but before I knew it, I just...started living here. Just like that. Then I became friends with Krillin and Yamcha and you and Chiaotzu and Bulma and Oolong and...Roshi..." she said hesitatingly. "For the first time in my life, being with all of you guys made me feel like...I belonged somewhere. I had made so many friends, friends who didn't seem to care much about whatever I was doing during my...lapses. Everyone seemed to just...get used to it. Nobody was afraid of me anymore. **I** wasn't afraid of me anymore. I finally felt...whole."

Tien sighed, suddenly understanding a lot more of her perspective. "And now you're worried that it's going to fall apart."

Launch nodded. "When Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Roshi died the first time, for all of my misgivings about Roshi in particular, I found myself missing them a lot. They had played a part in changing my life for the better. And then, with Goku being dead..."

Tien nodded. "I remember." He had only barely managed to catch the plate before it fell to the floor after Krillin broke the news.

"Now they're all going out to fight these Saiyans, and Goku's come back to life to fight these Saiyans, and, from what everyone tells me about the Dragon Balls, if they die again...that's it. They're just...gone. Forever."

Tien nodded solemnly. "I told Chiaotzu that no one would think less of him for sitting this one out, but...he insisted that he needed to be there. To keep me safe. To keep... **us** safe."

It was then that his eyes met Launch's, and the two hesitated for a moment before Launch finally leaned up onto her toes and kissed him. Tien, caught off guard, attempted to reciprocate to the best of his ability before Launch pulled away after a couple of seconds. They looked at each other again, both of them extremely flustered, until Launch broke the silence.

"Y-you should probably get some sleep," she said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. G-good idea," Tien replied, his third eye still widened in surprise as he hurriedly regained his composure and walked up the steps to the porch.

"Tien?" she called after him with her back turned, still speaking somewhat softly. Tien paused at the door before she finally said what was on her mind. "Promise that you'll all keep each other safe?"

Tien nodded. "I promise."

With that, he closed the door and walked back up to his room sleeping alongside Krillin, as Launch continued to gaze out at the ocean, moonlight reflecting off of its gently rolling waves.

* * *

When dawn finally broke, the warriors rose early and were treated to a large breakfast prepared by Launch, Oolong, and Chi Chi, the former still somewhat morose after her earlier conversation with Tien. After they were done eating and had dressed into their various gis, Roshi placed a small capsule into his gi before meeting with the others to discuss tactics.

"Alright, so if these two Saiyans have the same gizmo as Raditz did, they'll probably gravitate towards the highest power reading," Roshi stated.

"Well, obviously we don't want to be standing here. What's a good location?" Yamcha asked.

"There should be plenty of wastelands where we could make our stand," Tien replied. "Although..." he paused before nodding his head, "I don't think they'll be searching for us first and foremost."

"Hm?" Krillin asked before the realization dawned on him. "Y-you mean Piccolo is even stronger than us?!"

"Indeed. From my last impression, I sense that he is a fair bit stronger than myself at maximum power."

"Jeez!" Yamcha said in disbelief. "How the hell did he manage that?"

Krillin chuckled nervously. "L-let's just hope he's discarded 'King of the World' as a viable career path."

Tien chuckled in response. "If all of us work together, we should be able to stop him if it becomes necessary."

"So, where exactly is he?" Bulma remarked out of curiosity, still not quite knowing how the whole energy sensing thing worked.

Tien turned to her and replied simply, "I felt his ki approximately 2,356 kilometers north from here. And, knowing him, that's probably in the middle of an isolated desert or something of that nature."

"Well, then we'd best not hesitate another second," Roshi responded, to the collective assent of the crowd.

With that, the warriors milled about with Bulma, Chi Chi, Launch, and the others, before opening the door and looking out at the ocean as it touched the horizon. After casting one last glance at the residents of Kame House, the warriors quickly touched off, flying full speed towards Piccolo's location. Tien and Chiaotzu were the last to leave, each of them looking at Launch one last time before departing.

As the two hurried to catch up with the others, Roshi cast a glance behind him before turning back, conflicted. On the one hand, he was happy that Launch had seemed to break the young warrior out of his shell. But, on the other hand…

He was kind of jealous.

* * *

Alright, so...remember when I said that the next chapter would be fighting the Saiyans? Well...

Okay, so I was writing that chapter, and without really thinking about it, I started writing these really elaborate scenes with Piccolo, Tien, and Launch, and when I got to writing the actual introduction and combat with the Saiyans, the resulting chapter(before I brought it to what I considered a decent stopping point) was longer than all of my prior chapters **combined**. So, needless to say, there needed to be some trimming. I decided to cut it off to right before the Saiyans land, and have that be the start of the fourth chapter. Now, I wanted to release it on the same day, but I figured that would probably be a bit too much to do all at once. Plus, if it turned out there were major issues with how I wrote the third one, a lot of those issues might not be resolved in the fourth, resulting in an inferior product. As such, I'm going to give it a few days, maybe a week, before that gets released to work out any issues that arise.

As far as notes on the story go, there aren't too many, as this chapter's fairly short. This chapter on its own also underwent a fair bit of revision regarding the scene with Launch, as I wasn't sure of how self-aware I wanted Launch to be of her affliction. My original draft had her aware of her split personality as being the cause of her various problems, but I decided that that would be a bit too extreme. So, as far as she knows, she just has these weird, unexplained memory lapses, although I did at least try and elaborate on their effects on her life a bit more, to try and take a bit of the comedic edge off, as it were.

As always, I would greatly appreciate it if you leave your reviews on this latest chapter below.


	5. Tale 4: The Arrival

The vibrant and bustling metropolis of East City had begun its day the same as it had a thousand others in the past, the city's 2 million residents engaged in a variety of activities. White collar workers scrambled onto buses to get to work on time, parents took their children to school, college students walked towards the city's premiere university, and various other commuters were busying themselves buying groceries or luxury items at their own discretion.

However, the citizens' ordinary day would quickly become anything but, as two large fireballs seemed to materialize out of thin air, on a collision course with one of the city's busier streets. The first of these landed slightly before the second, ramming through a building and embedding itself into the concrete as the other fireball crashed through a street light before following suit. Once the smoke and heat had cleared, onlookers could see that they were not fireballs or random meteors, but rather two perfectly spherical pods. No sooner had they observed this than the pods' doors swung open, revealing a pair of curious looking humanoid creatures. The first was bulky, easily twice the size of the average human, with a physique to match, a bald head and a trimmed goatee. The second was far shorter, with spiky black hair and a look of contempt in his eyes. Both wore strange visors over their right eyes-the first blue, the second red-and both wore a similar style of armor and had what appeared to be furry belts along their waists. Thousands of questions swam in the minds of the onlookers, but something about the gaze of the shorter one silenced their tongues.

"Heh. Look at them all, Vegeta," the first one sneered. "A timid race like this could be easily conquered."

"Well, obviously, seeing as they sent a low class child like Kakarot to do it," Vegeta replied. "Still...there does appear to be a far greater degree of genetic compatibility compared to most other species we have met. All in all, a very promising candidate for our purposes, Nappa."

Eventually, one of the onlookers interjected. "H-hey! W-who are you people anyway?! What is it you want here?!"

Nappa chuckled as Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Well, how about that? A ram among the sheep," Vegeta said, to which Nappa laughed.

"Well, then, perhaps we should introduce ourselves!" He began concentrating his ki into his right hand, and raised it upwards in a single swift motion. Within seconds, the entire city was engulfed in a massive ki blast that vaporized everything but the two Saiyans and their Attack Balls.

When the dust cleared, the large warrior laughed heartily. "Perhaps that was too strong an introduction, eh, Vegeta?" He asked rhetorically, to which Vegeta merely scoffed.

"As amusing as that was, we can't allow ourselves to become distracted from our objective; the Dragon Balls that the one that killed Raditz mentioned. And if it turns out any of them were around **here**..."

"Agh, you're right! Forgive me, my liege, I wasn't thinking!" Nappa apologized.

"Whatever. Let's just find the one that killed Raditz. Search for the highest power reading-it should take a moment to pinpoint its location."

Nappa complied with the request, but paused as his scouter took in some startling information.

"V-Vegeta, I don't understand it. There's a large collection of power levels moving together near our position-within the range of 750 to 2000!"

"What?!" Vegeta cried out in astonishment. _2000 is the average strength of a common soldier in his army. Surely he hasn't sent any...no!_ No _! I'm positive I deactivated the transmitter on my scouter before we came here, and Nappa told me that he had done the same before we left! He couldn't possibly be here!_ "H-how many power levels are there?"

"It looks like...five in total, sir."

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as his own scouter beeped. "And the highest power on this planet is fluctuating, yet seems to be holding steady near that range. Must be this planet's sorry excuse for fighters, nothing more." He chuckled at his own foolishness. _I can't be losing my head now, of all times_ , he chided himself. "Now, let us set out at once!"

With that, the two Saiyans flew off towards Piccolo's position just as the Z Fighters were mere minutes away from doing the same.

* * *

Piccolo's antennae twitched in anticipation as he felt the two enormous powers approaching. "Boy!" he called out to Gohan. "Prepare yourself!"

"Wh-what?" Gohan asked, confused as to what was going on.

"They're coming. The enemies that you and I have trained for this last year to face."

"What?! Y-you mean-!"

"Yes! Now be on your guard and locate their ki. You must be prepared to fight opponents from whatever direction they choose to come from."

Gohan focused his mind, eliminating all unnecessary sensory input until he came upon what he sought: ki signatures. Two powerful ones, approaching from the east, and unlike any ki he'd felt from the likes of Piccolo or his dad's human friends at Kame House. These were undoubtedly the Saiyans that Piccolo had told him about, but...there was something strange.

"M-Mr. Piccolo, you said there were only two Saiyans coming, right?"

Piccolo simply nodded. "Indeed. It would seem that his allies are arriving."

"His allies? What are you-?"

No sooner had Gohan formed the question than five figures suddenly landed in front of them, their ki gradually dispersing as they ceased focusing it into the power of flight. Piccolo simply smirked as Gohan looked on, delighted.

"Hey, I know you guys!" the young boy said. "You guys all fought with my dad!" After a moment, Gohan stopped to consider the wording of his statement. "Or...alongside my dad!" Then he paused again. "Or...largely on the same side as my dad without actually being in the same place as him. I'm pretty sure."

"Honestly, all of them are accurate in a sense," Yamcha replied.

"Yuh-huh," Krillin added.

"Mhm." Roshi.

"Yup-yup-yup!" Chiaotzu.

"More or less." Tien.

"Agh! We don't have time for small talk, you fools!" Piccolo interjected. "The Saiyans will be here any second!"

"Don't worry, I've got an idea to speed things along," Roshi said before tapping the young boy's forehead and focusing his ki. The boy gasped in surprise at the sudden influx of information about each of his apparent allies, but was nevertheless amazed at Roshi's talents.

"Whoaaa. So cool! Can you teach me how to do that, Muten Roshi?"

Roshi smiled with a look of nostalgia, a comforting feeling that Roshi could tell was about to be interrupted as two large ki signatures made themselves known in the vicinity.

"Maybe later, kid," he said quickly as he and the others turned around and surveyed the two Saiyans floating high above their position. The warriors' muscles tensed, ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation, as the pair of aliens slowly descended to meet them.

"J-jeez," Krillin muttered as he felt Vegeta's ki. "Goku's brother sure wasn't one to exaggerate..." Vegeta merely smirked in response.

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "That ki blast from East City was insane..."

"So," Piccolo began, ignoring them, "You two are the Saiyans we've heard so much about."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose slightly. "That voice...so **you** are the one who killed Raditz."

"And a Namekian to boot. With their renowned combat prowess and mystical abilities, it's no wonder Raditz was bested so easily," Nappa remarked.

"Indeed. I would wager that this is the man behind the creation of the treasures we seek."

Piccolo was surprised by this revelation, as were Krillin and Gohan. The others' responses were more measured.

"Y-you're telling me Piccolo's an alien too?" Krillin asked to no one in particular.

"I mean...in retrospect..." Tien replied as the others nodded.

"Well..." Piccolo finally said. "That's...one question answered. But unfortunately for you, I am not the creator of the Dragon Balls. My specialty is combat!" He assumed a battle stance, daring the Saiyans to come at him, but this was met only with a hearty laugh from Vegeta.

"Well, look at this! The slug wants to tangle with a Saiyan elite! Trust me, you'll get your chance eventually."

Piccolo scowled. "S-slug?! I am the reincarnation of the fearsome Demon King Piccolo, whose sheer power cast this world into a shroud of darkness the likes of which had never been seen before!"

"Heh. You want to see a shroud of darkness? Take a look at the dirt floor back thataway," Nappa replied smugly, jerking his thumb in the direction of East City. Piccolo merely growled in anger at the Saiyan's mockery.

"Regardless," Tien interjected. "There's still the matter of your intentions with this planet after you've gotten your wish on the Dragon Balls, whatever it may be."

Nappa laughed. "As if we're under any obligation to explain ourselves to you!"

"They're going to use the Dragon Balls to become immortal," Roshi replied matter of factly, surprising everyone in the group save Tien, who simply nodded with a smirk. The two Saiyans in particular were especially shocked.

"W-what?!" Vegeta asked. "H-how could you possibly-?!"

"After they've got that settled," Roshi continued, his eyes gleaming slightly as he watched the prince squirm, "They've toyed with the notion of subjugating this planet and its people, using the Earth as a breeding camp in order to rebuild the population of the Saiyan race, although this 'Prince Vegeta' person has expressed doubts on the plan." Roshi pointed to Vegeta, "He wants to become immortal so that he can become capable of defeating a galactic tyrant by the name of 'Frieza,' thus allowing him to rule over the entire universe for all eternity."

The two Saiyans simply looked on dumbfounded before Nappa finally muttered, shuddering with genuine terror, "W-what is this sorcery…?"

"Let's just say that when you've lived as long as I have," Roshi said with a smirk as he tapped his head, "You learn a handful of tricks."

Vegeta looked at him shocked for a moment before chuckling with the return of his bravado, forcibly casting out whatever traces of fear may have been present. "So, this frail old man thought he could intimidate us with his backwater parlor tricks, eh?"

Nappa was still shaken, yet attempted to replicate his leader's confidence. "Y-yeah! L-let's just see how tough you really are, geezer!" Nappa activated the scouter and began surveying the group. "981 for the kid...1,083 for the midget...1,220 for the Namekian...1,136 for the triclops...450 for the small clown...586 for the old geezer...and 1,047 for the womanish one."

"Why does everyone insist on calling me a midget?" Krillin asked with a groan.

"'Womanish?'" Yamcha asked, scowling slightly.

"Jeez...even the toddler's stronger than me," Chiaotzu said with a resigned sigh.

Nappa laughed heartily at their reactions. "You really expected to defeat us with numbers that pitiful?! They'd barely stand up to Raditz!"

"Take off your scouter, Nappa," Vegeta commanded as he threw his own to the floor. "Those readings do not align with those we observed a few moments ago. It's obvious that this slug here has taught the others how to vary their battle power as needed for any given combat situation. Traditional means of measurement are useless."

Nappa nodded in understanding, and unclipped his own scouter from his face. "Yeah, you're right...that's probably what got that weakling Raditz killed. He relied too much on the scouter's numbers, and got caught off guard when that one raised his power level with that last attack."

"'That weakling…?'" Piccolo mused to himself.

"He beats both Piccolo and Goku to a pulp a year ago...and **he's** the weakling," Yamcha remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"H-hey, w-we're a lot stronger than they were then. W-we got this," Krillin replied, equally nervous.

"Hm..." Vegeta thought aloud for a moment before turning to his aide. "Nappa, it is true that we have six seeds for Saibamen in our allotted stock, correct?"

"Yes, sir! I shall plant them immediately!"

As Nappa knelt down to the ground to plant six seeds and several drops of a mysterious chemical on top of each, Earth's warriors looked on in confusion, which quickly turned to horror as the ground burst forth to reveal six lime green, scaly creatures with pointed ears and dark red eyes. More than anything, it reminded Piccolo of the inherited memory of some of his mutated brothers.

"Ah, there we are," Vegeta stated once they had emerged. "Six Saibamen, and seven warriors. So of the seven, I'll remove...the clown from the lineup." Chiaotzu bristled at the term, but was likewise thankful that he didn't have to fight one of these creatures head on.

Vegeta then turned to the summoned creatures. "Now, I want you all to give everything you have in these bouts. It's important we understand the capabilities of what we are fighting against in pursuit of our objective. Understand?"

"And hey, if you manage to kill any of them, all the better for us to go out and find these Dragon Balls fast!" Nappa added.

The Saibamen nodded mindlessly to the directive Vegeta put forth; automatic obedience was the primary reason these life forms had become such coveted shock troopers within the Frieza Forces. One of the Saibamen stepped forward and readied itself to fight the gang.

" _Watch these guys, everyone,"_ Roshi sent out telepathically. " _The big one's thoughts indicate that these things have all sorts of tricks up their sleeves."_

The others nodded. "I'll fight first," Tien proclaimed, eager to see what his opponents had in store for him.

" _Don't go all out just yet,"_ Roshi cautioned him as he walked.

" _What? But this creature is nothing compared to the power I possess_ ," Tien replied, somewhat snobbishly.

" _You are correct, however I believe it is vital that I observe those two Saiyans first. After these creatures fall, they will be our next opponents."_

Tien stood off against the Saibaman, and began assuming a combat stance.

" _Any particular reason?"_

" _Based on what I've heard about this Raditz fellow, I have...let's call it a hypothesis about these aliens' capabilities."_

" _Alright. Three-fourths of my base power should be more than enough. Let's hope this hypothesis of yours checks out."_ Tien powered up and prepared to strike the scaled creature as it in turn readied itself.

However, its combat stance was quickly broken through by Tien's blow, sending the creature flying backwards. The creature caught itself after a few seconds by firmly planting its feet in the ground to gradually reduce its speed, but by the time it stopped, Tien was already upon it once more. He cracked his knuckles before lunging towards his opponent.

"One!" he shouted as he sent the Saibaman flying along the ground once more, flying alongside it until he ended up almost in front of where it would be in a few seconds. He held both his hands aloft in preparation for the next strike.

"Two!" as he punted the Saibaman into the air, before flying upwards until he was directly above it.

"SPIKE!" he proclaimed as he hit the Saibaman with a powerful karate chop from his left hand, sending it flying into the ground. No sooner had it gotten up on all fours, bruised and considerably weakened, than Tien briefly unleashed his full power and flew rapidly towards the ground as he landed a powerful aerial dive kick on the creature's spine.

With his opponent crippled, Tien simply leapt off the creature's body and pointed a finger at it, preparing to finish it off with a Dodonpa. No sooner had he prepared to do so, however, than Vegeta gestured towards the creature, causing an explosion of ki which blew the dying Saibaman into pieces. Tien stepped back along with the others, stunned by the display of power.

"Vegeta!" Nappa objected. "Why did you-?!"

"It was crippled and useless. There's nothing it could've done against him," Vegeta replied with a smirk. "It would seem I was right not to trust those Scouters."

"So, their power levels really must be nearing two thousand. Every one of those Saibamen is at 1,200. Strong enough to go toe to toe with Raditz."

"Then this one's power must be even greater than his," Vegeta replied before laughing slightly.

Meanwhile, Tien returned to the others' position as they congratulated him over his easy victory. Roshi simply continued looking at the two Saiyans before nodding his head. As they celebrated, Vegeta broke the silence.

"Ah, yes, rather impressive for backwater trash like yourself," Vegeta began. "Based on your movements during the battle, I would estimate your power level to be slightly over 2,000, half of Nappa's own combat strength. I haven't encountered a being of that strength on assignment to D-class worlds like this ever since I began my service in the Frieza Force." He then chuckled with a sarcastic air. "However, if my assumption is right, you are this group's strongest native warrior. I'm afraid your hopes of stopping us were doomed from the start."

Tien looked back at the prince with a determined expression, as did the others, albeit some not as readily.

"But in any event, let us continue this game!" Vegeta said, changing tack. "At this rate, a half an hour or so lost won't matter much if these are the strongest forces your planet can bring to bear against us."

The group hesitated, then nodded.

"I'll go next," Yamcha declared. "I'm the only one left who hasn't been brought back before, and if Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls will be gone. It's the least risky option. Besides, these things don't look so tough."

Roshi and Tien nodded, while Krillin stepped back a pace. "A-alright, if you say so..." he said, worried for his safety.

"Remember, I said to go all out," Vegeta strictly reminded the creatures standing before him.

The second Saibaman stepped up as Yamcha crouched, ready to unleash the Neo Wolf Fang Fist. In lockstep, the two warriors leapt at each other, ready to strike, before disappearing from sight.

"Th-they're gone!" Gohan cried out in disbelief.

"They're moving at supersonic speeds, idiot! Sense their ki!" Piccolo scolded the child. "Everyone can see them but you!"

Upon obeying his instructions, Gohan could see the two warriors once more. They seemed to be matching blow for blow, but as time went on, Yamcha kept getting singular hits in with his signature technique, and the creature was left staggered. It stepped back and attempted to launch an acid attack from a slit in its cranium, but Yamcha was able to dodge it, leaving the acid to fly towards Nappa and Vegeta, who both effortlessly jumped out of the way before landing slightly to the left of their original position.

"Agh, watch it you idiot!" Vegeta cried out in protest. "You almost ruined my armor!"

"J-just his armor?" Krillin asked nervously, not expecting an answer.

Yamcha and the creature continued to exchange blows before leaping up to opposite cliffs, leaving the others free to converse telepathically.

" _So, have you gathered the information you were looking for?"_ Tien asked.

" _Indeed,"_ Roshi replied. " _Both of these aliens are fearsome, but without the ability to sense ki, they are much like young Gohan was earlier: limited in their perceptive capacity, in spite of their immense power."_

" _I see...you were attempting to observe how they tracked the two of us using only their eyes, weren't you?"_

Roshi nodded slightly.

" _And?"_ Tien pressed.

" _The big one had trouble keeping track of you at full power, although if you tried using Max Power, he'd easily intercept you. The little one...encountered no trouble at all. How strong did you say Piccolo was?"_

" _When I sensed him during training, he was over 50% stronger than I am at the maximum of my base power."_

" _Then he should be able to get the jump on this Nappa fellow. We could use that to our advantage. I think if we-"_

Suddenly their train of thought was interrupted when the Saibaman was sent hurtling into the ground. After another round of combat, Yamcha, having unleashed his maximum base power, had managed to dodge the Saibaman's lunge and strike back with a ki blast, leaving it dazed in a large crater. Yamcha flew down to admire his handiwork.

"See? What'd I tell you guys?" he said with a smirk. "I could probably take the rest of these things on my own."

Nappa and Vegeta merely smirked as something caught Roshi's attention. He peered into Nappa's mind and furrowed his brow in concentration before his eyes widened in surprise. In a panic, he ignored his prior caution about keeping his observations confined to telepathy.

"BOMB!" Roshi shouted out to the group at the top of his lungs, catching Vegeta and Nappa off guard as everyone else panicked.

"What?!" Yamcha cried out, trying to leap away from the crater as the creature's arm twitched. However, he only managed to get a few feet away when the creature leapt out as quickly as it could. With the slight distance he'd put from the crater, the Saibaman could only grab his legs in its claws, but it tightened its grip to compensate. As the claws dug into Yamcha's skin with the intensity of their hold, the Saibaman, weakened from his bout with Yamcha, engaged its self destruct technique to the best of its ability.

As the influx of ki caused it to glow with yellow light, Chiaotzu held both of his palms open and reached out towards the Saibaman's ki signature as fast and hard as he could. No sooner was the Saibaman about to explode when his hands became enveloped by a blue glow. Chiaotzu strained with all of his power to loosen the Saibaman's grip, leaving the Saibaman off guard long enough for Yamcha to power back up to full strength, get behind it, and kick it in the direction of Nappa and Vegeta. Just as the Saiyan warriors leapt away, the creature detonated ahead of them, the recoil of the explosion sending Yamcha flying backwards and into the ground slightly behind the other fighters. With a pained grunt, Yamcha shakily got back up, stumbling slightly before recovering his footing and breathing heavily.

"Hah...guess I...hah...underestimated it," he said weakly.

"This is bad!" Krillin said. "If they have more tricks like that up their sleeves, they might take out Gohan and Master Roshi! And if he dies again..."

"We all know the stakes, Krillin," Tien replied. "But Goku still hasn't arrived, and I'm not certain any of us stand a chance against that Vegeta character."

"I-If I had enough time to charge up, I could-" Krillin began before being cut off by Roshi.

"Tien's right. As frightening as these things are, I sense that they've showed us the extent of their abilities."

"I'm afraid the geezer's right," a familiar voice responded as it touched back down to Earth along with a larger obscured figure. "Our minions don't have any new tricks to show you, and now that the element of surprise is gone," Vegeta said, pausing for dramatic effect, "The game has lost a good deal of its luster."

Earth's warriors merely readied themselves for Vegeta's next move, with even Piccolo losing some of his bravado.

"However..." Vegeta began, "These bouts have been rather informative, so I shall allow them to continue."

The gang were taken aback by this course of action, and began conversing once more.

"A-are you guys sure we can keep doing this?" Krillin asked timidly.

"Between me and Tien, we should be able to bail out Gohan and Master Roshi if need be," Yamcha replied, some of his strength returning.

" _I'll be fine,"_ Roshi communicated, to Krillin's surprise.

"Uh, with all due respect, master, I don't know if you're strong enough to take one of those things on."

Roshi simply chuckled. " _You should know by now that strength isn't everything. Now, don't you have a creature to fight?"_

Krillin was still unsure, yet nodded in resolution and began to walk forward.

" _Remember, Krillin, don't use up any more energy than you absolutely have to to stay safe,"_ Tien cautioned. " _We need to buy as much time as possible for Goku to get here_."

Krillin turned back and nodded again, then continued walking forward until he was about ten paces away from one of the Saibamen, who decided to move up under the assumption the game was still progressing.

"Alright, you scaly slime ball! Come at me!" Krillin said, attempting to sound confident.

Nappa, meanwhile, voiced his concerns.

"My lord, even if some of them aren't strong enough to fight the Saibamen, their buddies could just come in and save them. What's the point of continuing this?"

"Somehow I doubt that-they didn't interfere in the last two bouts. They know as well as we do: every move that each of them makes drains their energy that much faster. Plus, even if we barred the creatures from fighting, one of these warriors would probably just kill them all anyway."

"Still, they could've been useful in establishing control," Nappa argued.

"Meh. Assuming we even bother with this planet to begin with, all their absence means is slightly more work for you once these weaklings are dead. Not much of a loss."

"Very well," Nappa replied. "I suppose any excuse to watch these morons struggle is a good excuse."

"Exactly!" Vegeta said with a laugh. "Nothing tastes sweeter than giving your adversary false hope before ruthlessly tearing them apart and crushing their dreams into nothingness. Oh, but don't worry, Nappa, you won't merely be watching..."

Krillin gulped nervously, but assumed a combat stance. The third Saibaman did the same, but before either could move, Vegeta called for the creature to stop fighting.

"Not so fast! We're going to be changing the rules of this game somewhat," Vegeta said with a sinister grin as he looked towards the others.

Nappa grinned widely as well, understanding his master's intentions.

"Based on the power demonstrated by the triclops and the other one, it is clear that having one of our creatures fight the Namekian would be a waste of time. He is likely a fair bit beyond all of you in terms of power. Therefore, I shall deploy a more...meaningful metric, and save the Saibaman for the clown child. Saibamen-attack each of your selected opponents all at once! If any of the Earthlings interfere, feel free to attack the rest! Nappa...if you will?"

Nappa laughed merrily, excited by the prospect of a good fight.

"Gladly!"

* * *

The group looked on as the Saiyan brute assumed a combat stance and gathered his power, an act which caused the nearby area itself to shake violently at its sheer enormity. As the others expressed their shock, Nappa began flying forward at breakneck speeds in order to charge Piccolo, with no concern for the other warriors he was about to run into.

Krillin and the Saibaman leapt out of the way, while Piccolo took off to confront him halfway, meeting Nappa's waiting punch with a kick of such strength that their collision produced a shockwave which sent Chiaotzu flying backwards. The two rose up into the air as they traded blow after blow, leaving the other warriors stunned at Piccolo's sheer power.

However, the remaining three Saibamen quickly turned their focus back towards the fight at hand. With Chiaotzu winded, his opponent cackled in its animalistic way before leaping towards him. Roshi powered up to 50% Max Power and engaged the creature assigned to him, put onto the defensive by its superior power but managing to dodge every strike. Gohan, meanwhile, was completely caught off guard and frantically leapt out of the way of the first few attacks by his opponent. Just as he wound up cornered by the Saibaman, a Spirit Ball emerged from the ground and hit the Saibaman right in its midsection, sending it flying upwards. Yamcha stood a good ten meters away, right hand outstretched and proud at the effectiveness of his technique.

"Try to blow **me** up, huh, you scaly freaks?! Well, how about **this**!" he shouted. "Spirit Ball...BURST!" he cried out as he closed his hand into a fist. The sphere began to constrict and glow even brighter before it reached a critical point and detonated, completely enveloping the Saibaman. Yamcha fell to his knees in exhaustion, causing Gohan to run towards him in concern.

"Mr. Yamcha! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. This battle's just taken a lot out of me is all." He got up, albeit shakily, and surveyed the situation, taking a step back in shock as he noticed the third Saibaman heading towards Chiaotzu, but sighed in relief when Tien intercepted it with a Dodonpa, fatally wounding the creature and causing it to fly off into the distance. That crisis averted, he then looked towards the other two battles in progress, then to Vegeta, who was observing the pitched battle with amusement from the skies above, and stood resolutely.

"I imagine Shorty over there won't be happy we broke his rules," Yamcha mused. "Master Roshi seems to be holding his own, but who knows how long that will last? Kid, you go over there and lend him a hand! I've got an idea of how to deal with that big brute up there."

"W-wait, but if that thing's giving my dad's master trouble-!" Gohan began nervously.

"You'll be fine! Piccolo trained you, right? You're almost as strong as Master Roshi already!" Yamcha said with his trademark winning smile, which improved Gohan's confidence somewhat. He nodded with some reluctance, and set out towards Roshi and his opponent while Yamcha breathed deeply and prepared to enact a plan of his own.

* * *

Elsewhere, after recovering from the shockwave, Chiaotzu extended his palms towards Nappa, hoping to at least stun him long enough for Piccolo to get a hit in. However, even with all of his strength, the best he could manage was to slightly slow down Nappa's punches. Nappa looked down at his fists in confusion, which left him vulnerable to a kick from Piccolo. As Nappa flew backwards, Piccolo charged up a hasty Special Beam Cannon and fired it at the Saiyan, but Nappa was able to recover and deflect the beam with his hand, leaving a clear burn mark upon it.

"Agh!" he cried out in pain as the beam collided. "Hnnng! So...this is the technique that killed Raditz, huh?" He then flew back towards Piccolo and resumed his assault. "Not bad! You've got a lot of power, Namekian! You're actually making me try here!" Piccolo attempted to land a punch on Nappa's face, but Nappa narrowly dodged and hit him in the forehead with a powerful punch, sending him crashing into a cliff. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down!" He shouted out with a laugh of pure euphoria.

Meanwhile, Krillin and the Saibaman were still exchanging blows on a nearby mountain, Krillin doing his best to conserve energy. As the Saibaman began to tire, it launched an acid attack in desperation, which Krillin managed to dodge before punching it in the stomach and sending it hurtling towards the Earth with a ki blast. Before it could get up, Krillin flew down and landed another powerful hit to the back of its neck, killing it instantly. Krillin breathed heavily before looking up at the cliff where Piccolo had landed. He noticed Piccolo emerging from the remains of the cliff, only to be crushed further into the ground by a divekick from Nappa into his stomach.

As Piccolo lay on his back, winded, Nappa was about to charge up a ki blast, but reined himself in after he remembered Yamcha's earlier statement about the Dragon Balls. Instead, he simply punched the Namekian with all of his strength, knocking him out, before sighing in satisfaction. _Well...now that those brats broke the rules..._ he thought evilly before he powered up once more. Nappa smiled at the prospect of additional carnage, and turned towards the fallen Namekian. "You sit tight, pal," Nappa said snarkily. "I'll be back for you later." He then began eyeing the crowd in order to choose his first target.

Yamcha, his plan decided upon, began powering up, gathering all of his ki and redirecting it into his own body in order to increase his muscle mass. After months of training, the warriors on the Lookout had decreased the charge time of this Max Power technique, taught to them by Master Roshi, to a matter of seconds, and increased its potency to a 25% power increase. However, when the technique is used, the expansion in mass causes a 50% decrease in their base form speed and mobility, making close quarters combat difficult.

After Yamcha had completed his transformation, Krillin looked to him and followed suit as Vegeta looked on, fascinated. _Only a few species I know of are capable of increasing their mass to such a degree, and there was no documentation that these humans could do it_. He decided to observe and see just how much power this ability granted the two. So distracted was he that he failed to observe Roshi continuing to fight the Saibaman before Gohan ran up and kicked it in the face, sending it flying. Roshi looked on, stunned at the immense power of someone so young.

"Heh...you're Goku's kid, alright," he quipped as he dusted himself off. However, the Saibaman was soon back up once more, and began to rush them.

"Ah, it's coming back!" Gohan cried out in panic, hurriedly assuming a fighting stance.

"Don't worry! Follow my lead!" Roshi replied as he cupped his hands together and began to increase in size. Gohan did the same with his hands and began focusing ki just like how Piccolo had taught him to do. As Roshi calmly charged his attack and entered into his Max Power form, Gohan endeavored to do the same only two seconds behind Roshi.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." The two paused briefly as the Saibaman grew ever closer, causing Gohan to panic and almost lose the sphere of ki before regaining control. When the Saibaman was directly upon them, Gohan could hear a voice in his head cry out, " _Now!"_ With that, the two launched their attack simultaneously.

"HAAA!" They screamed as two blue streams of condensed ki exited their hands in a mighty burst directly in front of the creature, blowing off his upper body in a fierce explosion of energy as it was gradually disintegrated, leaving only a torso lying awkwardly on the ground a few feet away from Gohan's face. As Gohan stared wide eyed at the remains of the creature, unaware of the power he'd truly possessed until that moment, Roshi powered down and fell onto the ground, gasping for breath. Gohan laid a hand on his shoulder before Roshi waved him off.

"Don't worry about me," he said in between coughs. "There are bigger fish to fry."

"But, Master Roshi, sir, that blast took everything I had," Gohan replied. "What can I do?"

Roshi smiled with the air of experience. "Trust me, kid, you've got a lot more potential stored inside of you than you realize. Now go!"

After another look, Gohan nodded and flew upwards, intent on lying in wait for the right time to strike Nappa. Roshi looked on with another smile, but wondered if perhaps he should've told Gohan to run away instead. He concluded that it would make no difference, and looked up to observe the others as their bouts also concluded. In particular, he noticed Tien and Chiaotzu together in the air, lying in wait, while Yamcha was standing ready with Max Power. _What is he hoping to-?_ Roshi began when Yamcha looked off at Tien and angled his head slightly.

Tien got the message, and began to charge at the brutish Saiyan while Chiaotzu endeavored to hold him in place to the best of his ability. Once more, Nappa met this new threat, and was once more perplexed at why his hands were kept from moving fully. Even handicapped in this manner, Nappa was able to easily repel Tien's assault and send him flying backwards into Chiaotzu with a punch, but this was merely a distraction to allow Yamcha to fly up and punch him in the gut with all of his power, leaving the warrior somewhat winded. Yamcha then attempted to use his Neo Wolf Fang Fist on Nappa, but Nappa managed to block every hit before grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the ribs. Before anyone could do anything, a single palm strike from Nappa cleaved through Yamcha's right arm like a knife, severing it at the elbow and leaving him in agony as it fell to earth. Nappa then launched a downward kick at Yamcha which sent him flying into a mountain.

"Mr. Yamcha!" Gohan cried out as he flew off to assess his condition. Meanwhile, Krillin, also having powered up fully, flew up from behind Nappa and managed to land a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him crashing into the ground. Before Nappa could recover, Krillin concentrated all of his ki into a yellow sphere of energy in his hands, which he then launched outwards as a powerful beam.

"Max Power Scatter Bullet!" he cried out as the beam split into six different streaks of energy, three of which angled towards Nappa's crater and three of which angled towards Vegeta. Nappa looked up to see the bright lights coming to meet him and hurriedly braced himself for the impact, while Vegeta simply looked on bemused as he was completely enveloped. However, even as the smoke cleared, the fighters could tell that the Saiyans' ki was still there. Thus, Tien readied himself to re-engage Nappa before turning to Chiaotzu, floating right next to him while Krillin stayed some distance behind.

"Chiaotzu! You need to get out of here now! These aliens are too strong for you!" he bellowed, but Chiaotzu shook his head stubbornly.

"And for **you**!" Chiaotzu countered. "I'm not going to just leave you here! I could never!"

"Listen: **I** can come back! **You** cannot! Now get out of here before he-!"

No sooner did Tien speak than a powerful ki blast emerged from the crater where Nappa lay, one which left Chiaotzu with only barely enough time to throw Tien as far away as he could with his telekinetic powers. Tien realized what was happening and hurriedly flew back to try and save Chiaotzu, but by then the beam had already arrived upon its intended course.

"CHIAOTZU!" he cried out in anguish. Chiaotzu simply smiled, content that he'd managed to save his best friend, before the blast disintegrated him completely.

As Tien was left to mourn the loss, still trying to process the reality that his closest friend was dead forever, Nappa emerged from the remains of the rock formation he crashed into, covered in light burn marks and breathing heavily, his armor torn in a number of places. He slowly flew upwards in order to meet Krillin and Tien, his ki diminished due to the damage he'd received from Krillin's powerful attack. He smiled with the barely restrained fury of an animal on the hunt in spite of his injuries, and posed his most burning question both simply and eagerly.

"So...hah...who's...next?"

* * *

And at last, Fight Time has commenced! ...And it only took almost two months.

My apologies to those looking for intense action right out the gate, but for those of you who were kind and patient enough to wait, I hope that my action writing is to your liking. Admittedly, not quite used to it compared to writing dialogue, but I was trying to capture the feel of Dragon Ball's action sequences the best that I could. Whether or not that worked, well, that's up to your own interpretation.

Anyway, I gotta say, the longer I worked on the outline and writing for this What If fic, the more I was surprised by how much was changed just by Roshi's inclusion, even though he isn't that powerful a fighter. Particularly the fun that could be had with his telepathic powers as far as planning out strategy and discovering enemy tactics went. Definitely liking writing a fic that features a character who doesn't rely solely on physical power or even fighting prowess to gain an advantage over their opponents.

As always, please be sure to leave reviews on the work and let me know what you think. I'm aware that I'm hardly perfect writing fics like this, and greatly appreciate the feedback you guys provide. With all that said, I hope you all have a fantastic day, and take care.


	6. Tale 5: The Elite

Gohan had used rudimentary ki blasts to blow apart most of the rocks that Yamcha was trapped under, with a corresponding blast from Yamcha's remaining arm taking care of the rest and allowing him to be pulled out, coughing and bleeding profusely. He mumbled something Gohan couldn't quite make out, before he attempted to stand up.

"Mr. Yamcha, you couldn't possibly keep fighting like that!" Gohan insisted, pushing him back down to the ground gently. The fact that his resistance buckled under Gohan's own strength only made him even more nervous.

"Have to...get to..."

"Young Gohan's right, Yamcha," a familiar voice stated plainly-his old master Roshi, having made his way across the plains to their position. "Your ki is dropping rapidly, you're down an arm and bleeding profusely, and to top it off, both of these Saiyans are stronger than even your absolute maximum. Exerting energy in this manner is only going to kill you faster. Now, hold still." He placed a hand on his right shoulder, diverting Yamcha's attention towards it until he sensed a slight build up of ki in his other hand.

"W-what are you-?" he began before a sudden burning sensation caused him to cry out in pain. He looked down to see Roshi carefully manipulating a burst of ki with the precise power and control needed to crudely cauterize the gaping hole where his arm used to be. After about twenty seconds, the process was complete, and Yamcha fell flat to the ground, drawing a handful of shuddered breaths before finally stabilizing.

"There. That should at least keep you alive a fair bit longer," Roshi remarked.

"For whatever use that is," Yamcha replied cynically, still wincing from the earlier pain.

"Do you have a plan, Master?" Gohan asked. Roshi pondered this for a moment.

" _Yes, Nappa's energy has definitely diminished after Krillin's attack, but it's unlikely anyone but Piccolo can stand up to him still. Plus..."_ he thought, pausing as debris thrown up by the other strands of Krillin's attack cleared to reveal the Saiyan prince, looking rather annoyed about the slight burn marks on his armor, " _The Prince is still kicking. I may have to resort to my ace in the hole, but not until this Nappa character has been dealt with. Until then, best not to waste any energy."_

"Yeah," he said, glancing up towards the sky where Tien and Krillin laid suspended in the air, waiting for their opponent to make a move. "I think I've got something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin and Tien both floated trembling before the Saiyan berserker, one out of fear and the other out of seething fury. Nappa, meanwhile, laughed heartily at the pair of them.

"Aw, are neither of you going to step forward? Alright-I'll choose," he finished ominously before he powered up as much as he could. Krillin noted that his energy had diminished after his attack, meaning that a more powerful attack from the likes of Tien or Piccolo might be able to do the job better than he could. He didn't have too much time to note anything else, as Nappa was already busying himself trying to break his skull.

Fortunately for Krillin, Yamcha's earlier fate had reminded him of the danger of engaging an enemy handicapped by Max Power's speed decrease, and thus he endeavored instead to dodge using the maximum of his base power, narrowly avoiding Nappa's casual strikes with the help of his own size. However, he knew he couldn't keep dodging forever, and he eventually landed a weak, but effective ki blast right to Nappa's face, stunning him for the brief second he needed to get over him and enact a daring plan. He hurriedly felt around Nappa's "belt" for the tip of his tail, and clamped down upon it with all of his strength even as Master Roshi's telepathic warning rang clearly through his head.

" _Huh...that's weird...his energy doesn't seem to have decrea-oh, crapbaskets!"_ he thought as he found himself being grabbed by the legs and swung around by the Saiyan brute, spinning for three rotations before finally being thrown towards the ground. He managed to break into a roll at the last possible instant, causing him to hit the ground only slightly less hard than he would have otherwise. After a long and painful series of smaller collisions, he finally came to a rest right besides Roshi and the others, his pain receptors screaming throughout his body.

"I was trying to tell you that they had already trained their tails," Roshi said, pulling Krillin up. "At least, according to Vegeta's thoughts."

"Great...just like Goku had way back when. Should've figured," Krillin replied.

"You saw few options remaining and took the most sensible course of action based on your own experience. Hardly a foolhardy strategy," Roshi consoled him. "Unfortunately, you staying so close to him as long as you did meant we didn't get quite the opening we were looking for."

"Let me guess-somebody knocks him around while attacking somebody else so that you guys can give him your best shot while he's disoriented?"

"Something like that. Willing to help us out?"

Krillin's side seemed to howl at the verbal suggestion, as if it were a separate creature objecting to mistreatment.

"Willing? No. Able? Sure," he replied honestly.

* * *

"Ha! I'll give the little runt credit for some slight ingenuity, but surely he must've realized the training we've undergone compared to that weakling Raditz," Nappa said with a smirk. "Still, had some decent power, I suppose."

After mulling over this for a second, he glanced back up at Tien, who was still trembling with rage as a series of images flashed through his mind...

* * *

" _Well, Tien Shinhan, I'm happy to report that you will no longer be alone in your training," Shen, the Crane Hermit, said in one of his rare moments of genuine pleasure._

" _Is that so?" he replied._

" _Yes. Now, meet your new sparring partner-Chiaotzu."_

 _As he spoke, a small clown-like figure stepped forward, his hand outstretched. Tien reluctantly bent down and grasped it in a firm handshake, noticing too late the small joy-buzzer concealed in the child's palm. Although the shock was mild, it nevertheless stung Tien a fair amount, who proceeded to grab the joy-buzzer and was about to crush it. Up until that point, Chiaotzu had been laughing merrily, but after noticing the device was missing, he stopped laughing and put his hands out, palms open. Suddenly, the device became enveloped in a light blue glow, and it rapidly flew towards his right hand, where he promptly grabbed it back._

" _W-what the-?"_

" _Yes, this child appears to have extraordinary telekinetic potential. I've never seen anything quite like it," his master remarked. "Although, evidently, some_ discipline _will be required before he can be truly useful." Chiaotzu merely smiled cheekily. "Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted."_

 _With that, he set off, leaving Tien alone with the strange creature, still giggling slightly. He grimaced. Life under the Crane Hermit just got significantly more annoying._

* * *

 _In this world, taxi drivers are accustomed to a wide variety of oddities. But one thing that this taxi driver was not expecting even on the day of the Tenkaichi Budokai was an aging old crone accompanied by a bald guy with three eyes and a floating vampire kid. Nevertheless, he wisely said nothing about their appearance._

" _You know, we could've just flown," Tien remarked._

" _Nonsense. You need to save all of your energy for the bouts ahead, where you crush those annoying disciples of Roshi's and claim your destiny!" his master replied. "Now be quiet!"_

" _Alright."_

 _The three sat in silence for a while before Chiaotzu's voice rang through his head._

"Hey, Tien...are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I mean, these two disciples of that turtle guy went up to the quarter finals and final of the last tournament. And the power they were said to have been putting out was insane."

"Relax. Between your powers and my sheer strength, we shall crush all of Master Shen's enemies under our feet."

"...Right..." _Chiaotzu became slightly more somber, but before Tien could investigate this further, the cab came to a stop and Shen grumpily beckoned them to exit the car. The most fateful day of their lives was about to begin._

* * *

 _The two were on a featureless plain, having seen their master's rival Muten Roshi fail to seal the fearsome King Piccolo. As the seven Dragon Balls were placed together and the Eternal Dragon appeared, Tien watched helplessly, his muscles paralyzed by some strange tonic, while Chiaotzu hid behind a nearby rock._

" _I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT."_

" _Come on, Chiaotzu," he muttered. "Quickly!"_

 _No sooner had he said this than Chiaotzu burst out of the rocks just as King Piccolo was about to make his wish._

" _WE WISH TO DESTROY THE DEMON KING PICCOL-AGH!" Chiaotzu gasped as his body was incinerated by a ki blast from the Demon King._

" _Tch! Seems like I missed one," he muttered before turning back towards the Dragon while Tien looked on in anger over his friend's death._

" _Dragon! Restore me to the prime of my youth!" he commanded. Once the process was complete, and the Dragon later extinguished by King Piccolo's attack, his forces departed, leaving Tien lost and confused as he lay on the ground, powerless to do anything of use. It was then that he swore with every fiber of his being a solemn vow which he nearly took to his grave: he would not rest until the Demon King was dead._

* * *

" _I'M HOOOME!" Good Launch announced, beaming with pride as she carefully brought a large box onto the kitchen table of Tien and Chiaotzu's humble cottage._

" _Hi, Miss Launch!" Chiaotzu said with a smile, to which Launch replied in kind._

" _Hm. What's all this?" Tien remarked idly, having taken a break from his training session with Chiaotzu._

" _Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how I got to be in downtown Parsley, but I was just about to head out of there on my bike when I noticed a bunch of boxes being loaded into a dumpster near the local public library. I went over and asked about it, and they said they were throwing out all of these old textbooks sent in by the schools that they didn't have a use for."_

" _Okay..."_

" _Well, I remembered you telling me the story of Chiaotzu's fight with Krillin, and it got me thinking: I never got much formal schooling growing up, and evidently Chiaotzu hasn't, either, so..." she said as she opened the box to reveal a large collection of math, English, history, and science textbooks, "Perhaps we can learn a few things together?"_

 _Tien smiled slightly as Chiaotzu's face lit up at the prospect. "Aww, cool! I always wanted to learn some more of that math stuff!"_

 _Hours later, as Tien finished his evening meditation and had a quick bite from what food they had in the fridge, he noticed Chiaotzu and Good Launch sleeping soundly on the couch, the elementary school math textbook Launch had picked up still left open to the middle of the third unit. Evidently, progress on Chiaotzu's part had been slow, but enjoyable. He thought about picking them up and moving them to their rooms on the second floor of the cottage, but ultimately decided to leave them where they were. He took out a leaf from a nearby tree and left it as a bookmark on the textbook, before silently creeping up the stairs towards his room and turning out the lights._

* * *

"You...cold...heartless... **bastard**...!" he muttered between clenched teeth.

"What's wrong, triclops? You mad that I killed your friend?" He laughed slightly before knocking Tien down towards the ground with a powerful kick. "Well, don't worry-you'll join him soon enough!" he said with a sneer.

He then noticed Yamcha, Krillin, and the others standing together, obviously preparing for something. "Huh. Surprised the idiots are still alive. Well, guess I better finish them off so that we can hurry up and interrogate that Namekian." Just as he was about to launch a powerful ki blast towards the ground, however, Tien, having bulked up with Max Power, kicked off of the ground, sending a shockwave which caused Nappa to lose his focus and misfire. He grimaced slightly as he turned to face the threat.

Nappa chuckled. "Still up, huh? Man, these gnats just refuse to die..."

Suddenly, however, Tien put both of his hands to his face mid-flight, spreading out his fingers so they appeared to be two halves of the typical primitive sun drawing. The others instinctively screwed their eyes shut as Vegeta looked on, confused.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien shouted out, calling forth a blinding light which covered the entire area. Nappa, being the closest to Tien, howled in pain as his vision became obscured by light. Vegeta likewise grimaced and screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to minimize the pain. Nappa instinctively drew his hands towards his eyes to shield them, but quickly discovered his error when Tien landed a powerful punch to his stomach, winding the mighty Saiyan as bits of his armor continued to peel off.

Deciding to forego his eyesight in favor of using his other senses, Nappa was able to hear the whoosh of air as Tien attempted to land another hit, and caught his right arm in his left fist. As he gradually overpowered the warrior's defenses and began to collapse part of his wrist bone, however, Nappa suddenly felt a burning sensation on his back as more pieces of his armor were blasted away. He turned around and launched a hasty ki blast at the second assailant, but Piccolo managed to dodge the blast at the last second, grimacing slightly as his earlier injuries continued to nag him.

Too late did Nappa realize that his lapse in concentration had caused him to relax his grip on Tien's wrist, and before he could turn and strike back, Tien had already flown above him and sent him flying into the ground with a powerful blow to the back of his head.

 _Damn! He flew too fast for us to hit him!_ Roshi thought as Nappa slowly pushed himself up off of his back while his companion was still stunned. Although his vision was still covered in yellow spots, he could dimly see Tien floating above him, still in his Max Power form and having arranged his hands into a triangular shape around his chest. The Saiyan continued to try and get up, but found himself too dazed to do so successfully.

Roshi, recognizing the technique and beginning to sense the warrior's ki already starting to degrade slightly, hurriedly linked his mind with Tien's.

" _Tien! Stop this! Your body is under enough strain as it is!"_

" _..."_

" _The Kikoho feeds off of the user's own life force! It shortens their lives! The effect will only get worse in the Max Power state along with your injuries! You_ can't _do this! You'll die! Do you hear me?!_ Die _!"_

Tien couldn't stop himself from choking up as he heard the old man's words in his mind and formulated his response.

" _I just did."_

This time Roshi was stunned into silence.

" _Tell Krillin and Yamcha to look after Launch,"_ Tien continued. " _Tell her...I'm sorry. For breaking our promise."_

Before Roshi and the others could cry out, the glow of energy between Tien's hands grew ever greater, and the young warrior's eyes looked down at Nappa, still dazed and only barely managing to stand, with a mixture of anger and resolution. He readied himself and gathered his energy before shouting out three fateful words.

"MAX POWER...KIKOHO!"

As a massive ki blast left from Tien's hands and rapidly expanded, Nappa, perhaps realizing something of the technique's immense power, attempted to charge up a Break Cannon. Only when the blast was seconds away from hitting him did he manage to successfully fire his own attack, holding the ki blast at bay for a time. Seeing the opportunity, Krillin attempted to fire a Kamehameha towards Nappa's position, but found it quickly deflected by Vegeta once the latter's vision returned. He then vanished for a few seconds before appearing directly in front of the other warriors. In his right hand he held Piccolo by the collar of his gi.

"I have no desire to interfere in your companion's efforts to overpower my associate," he began calmly, yet with an air of menace. "As a Saiyan, he must be expected to successfully combat weaklings such as yourselves. Should he fail, then he was obviously weaker than I had initially thought. However, as a result, I cannot allow his own power to be compromised either." He then tossed Piccolo onto the ground, coughing as a result of his injuries. "Let this one serve as a warning to you: do. Not. Interfere."

With no chance of getting past Vegeta, the others could merely look on as Nappa poured as much of his ki as possible into the Break Cannon and only just managed to push the Kikoho blast upwards slightly, bit by bit. But, as Roshi knew and Vegeta realized upon glancing at the triclops above, who had just fired a second blast of almost equal intensity to the first, the end result of the struggle between their respective techniques was essentially decided before it began, by one simple factor:

One warrior had staked their life on the struggle to defeat the other. The other warrior? He did no such thing.

And thus, as the second Kikoho crashed into the first and overpowered Nappa's ultimate technique, the Saiyan warrior was left contemplating the choices that had brought him to this moment, stewing in anger at the thought that a backwater creature like this triclops would be the one to end the life of Nappa, the last member of his noble lineage. He stubbornly continued to fire the Break Cannon even as he became enveloped in an explosion of yellow ki, one last act of defiance before the world faded to black.

* * *

Vegeta looked on at the massive crater where his associate had once been standing-a bottomless rectangular prism of melted rock, air still superheated from the earlier explosion. He looked up towards the warrior who ended his subject's life just as his eyes glazed over, and he began to hurtle towards the ground at high speed only to be caught by Krillin mere meters in the air. He smirked. " _Well...at least the wretch paid for this insult with his life_." He then calmly strolled up to the other warriors as Krillin touched down and gently laid Tien onto the ground. Upon casting a sideways glance towards the crater and spotting Vegeta, Krillin panicked and almost tripped over Tien's body before stopping himself. Gohan and Yamcha were glued to the spot, while Roshi and Piccolo simply grimaced, with slight beads of sweat forming along their brows.

"Is he dead?" Vegeta asked calmly.

Roshi knelt besides Tien and calmly placed two fingers along the back of his neck, searching for a vein while also sensing for traces of ki.

"Not quite," Roshi replied grimly before turning to Vegeta with a scowl, "But getting there."

"Well, I suppose I'll take that consolation, rather than waste the energy finishing him," the prince replied sardonically before scowling. "The insult of a lower creature being powerful enough to kill a Saiyan elite deserves no lesser punishment than a slow death."

The others braced themselves for whatever move Vegeta was likely to make next, but for a moment no such movement came. The prince simply stood there, sizing up each of the warriors in turn.

"Hm...you said that the Namekian must remain alive if I am to get my wish on your Dragon Balls, correct?" Vegeta asked Yamcha, to which he nervously nodded in reply. "Alright then. I imagine he won't be too much of an annoyance while I kill the rest of you." With that, he grinned evilly and took a step towards the group, too terrified or else resigned to the inevitable to do much of anything. Piccolo stood apart from them and off to Vegeta's side, scowling in anger.

" _First that Nappa fool bests me in combat...and now this prince acts like I'm little more than a gnat?!_ No! _I will_ not _stand for this!"_

Vegeta took another step forward as Piccolo drew two fingers to his forehead, gathering energy in order to fire an enhanced Special Beam Cannon. As the ground shook with the sheer intensity of his attack, the others gaped in astonishment at the enormity of Piccolo's full power. Veins began bulging all throughout Piccolo's body as he continued to gather energy. However, in spite of the noise given off as the attack continued to charge, Vegeta seemed to be ignoring it.

" _Hm...so should I start with the stronger ones, or the weaker ones? The stronger ones may present more amusement, but on the other hand, killing the weaker ones will be marginally easier. I mean, sure, I could just kill them all in one blast and be done with it, but I'm not going to get any of them to despair for their lives and the fate of their pathetic world like that. Plus, I doubt that narcissistic Namekian over there is the despairing type. Hm...what to do...?"_

Roshi began probing the Prince's thoughts once more, and came to the conclusion that the others, too distracted by Piccolo's strength, had not taken the time to reach. Meanwhile, Piccolo grinned evilly as his technique reached its apex.

" _Piccolo, enough! You can sense the Prince's energy as well as I can! It's not going to work on-!"_

" _Shut...up. You foolish...old man_ ," Piccolo's thoughts ran, jumbled as he prepared to launch his attack. " _I..."_

"I AM THE DEMON KING PICCOLO!" the Namekian shouted at the top of his lungs as he fired his attack. "NOW **DIE**!"

The spinning vortex barreled towards Vegeta like a speeding bullet, tearing up the grass it flew over in its wake as air began to heat around it. Krillin was the only one who could even follow the beam, with difficulty. Seconds before impact, Vegeta glanced to the side, finally perceiving the noise he'd been hearing the whole time to be of at least some concern, and rapidly thrust his right hand forward in order to swat the beam away from him and towards a nearby mountain. The beam cleaved through the rock as if it were a pair of scissors through paper, coming clean out of the other side of it and continuing for miles until it was out of the warriors' sight. Vegeta examined his right hand as the others, Piccolo included, looked on in horror. With a slight grunt, he lifted up his hand and spread out his fingers before moving it back downwards. The group could hear the slight crack of bones being set back into place.

"'Demon King,' huh?" Vegeta asked Piccolo. Before he could even reply, Vegeta vanished before appearing right in front of him, his hands clenched around both of his arms. "Quite a dramatic name," he added sarcastically. Piccolo grunted in pain as he felt some of the tendons in his arms being torn apart.

"So, tell me, as an evident fan of the dramatic..." Vegeta began with a sinister smile as he finally ripped both of the Namekian's arms clean off with a slight grunt of exertion, "How does 'King Vegeta' sound?" A mere second later, Vegeta kicked Piccolo in the stomach, sending him tumbling across the ground before finally coming to a stop against a rock face.

"Tch! Pathetic," Piccolo could hear Vegeta mutter as both the pain of bleeding and, a moment later, the pain of regenerating, began to cloud his senses.

Meanwhile, Vegeta began walking back towards the rest of the group. "So...seems like strongest go first," he said, cracking his knuckles as he looked at Krillin.

Krillin began sweating profusely as the figure slowly made his way towards him. Eventually, he couldn't contain his fear any longer.

"GOKU, PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he cried out at the top of his lungs, punctuating the end of it with a terrified sob as the Prince walked ever closer. However, at the mention of Goku, Vegeta stopped in his tracks, surprised.

"'Goku'...that's the third time you have used that name," he mused. "I wonder..."

"He is," Roshi replied, causing Vegeta to jump slightly before regaining his composure.

"Ah, right-your little parlor trick. So this 'Goku' person really is Kakarot?"

Roshi nodded.

"Back from the dead...truly marvelous objects, these Dragon Balls."

"N-not only that, he's g-gotten way stronger, too!" Krillin asserted. "Stronger than all of us combined! He'll b-beat you into the ground!"

Vegeta simply smirked. "Is that so? Well, I suppose that's worth a slight amount of leeway." As the others looked on in confusion, Vegeta elaborated. "I'll give Kakarot three hours to show up. If he isn't here by then, I'll kill all of you except for the Namekian and the hybrid child. Between the two of them, I should be able to extract the information I require." With that, Vegeta put his scouter on before vanishing. When he returned, a giant log was slung over his shoulder, which he quickly threw to the ground before sitting down. The other warriors looked to each other before discussing their plans.

"Oh my God what the hell are we going to do I mean this is completely insane we're going to die-!" Krillin began, panicking, before Roshi slapped him.

"Focus, Krillin! What's important is that we get Tien out of here! He doesn't have much time left!"

"But Korin's tower is too far away!" Krillin shot back. "Plus, I don't even know if he has any Senzu beans!"

"Don't worry," Yamcha replied, managing to pick up Tien and throw him over his shoulder with his one good arm. "I'll get him to the nearest hospital. 'Bout all I'm good for at this point..."

The others simply nodded. "Stay safe, Mr. Yamcha," Gohan said.

"We wouldn't have lasted this long without you," Roshi added consolingly, brightening Yamcha's spirits somewhat. He took off into the air, maintaining a close grip on Tien as he flew the pair of them as fast as he could under the circumstances.

When nobody could see him any longer, Piccolo, his head having cleared, walked over to them. "So, any cowards looking to abandon ship?"

Gohan and Roshi shook their heads. Krillin hesitated for a second, but ultimately found courage as well.

"W-we have to see this through, even if Goku doesn't show up," he remarked. "We owe that to everyone on the planet."

Piccolo nodded, somewhat impressed by their determination.

"Well...then I suppose we'll have to wait."

* * *

Man, how about all of that action, huh?

So, couple updates which interested readers should hopefully be at least somewhat excited about. Update #1: As a special limited time offer, for the first time of any fic written by me on this website, Hermit shall be updated... **on a schedule**!

Dun dun DUNNNNNNNN!

Yes, starting today, Sunday, November 25, 2018, I will be uploading a new chapter every Sunday, for a period yet to be determined(likely whenever I miss a chapter due to school/life/etc.. Or when I get my copy of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Whichever comes first ;) ). In the meantime, rejoice, dear readers, in the simple pleasure of consistent updates, no matter how briefly it may last.

Update #2, related to Update #1: Chapter 6 is already more or less complete. As before, I wrote **a lot** of content for this second half of the Earthlings' battle with the Saiyans, so, in order to give you guys the luxury of consistent updates just a little bit longer, I decided to split it into two chapters, and release the second half as Chapter 6 next week.

Now that those are out of the way, a few additional thoughts.

Firstly, answering the question I know somebody will ask: there are several reasons why Tien was able to overpower Nappa with the Max Power Kikoho.

1\. Between his training and the Max Power state, Tien is significantly stronger, almost strong enough to give Piccolo a run for his money. And as we know, the Kikoho packs a serious punch.

2\. Nappa was weakened from Krillin's earlier Max Power Scatter Bullet.

3\. Unlike in the original story, Tien wasn't down an arm, bleeding out, and barely able to stand when he launched this thing-that all went to Yamcha. For a technique that relies upon life force, not having yourself rapidly losing it is pretty important, one would think.

Secondly, to answer any questions like "Will Roshi use the Mafuba?" or "Will Krillin use the Kienzan?" or anything like that: just...wait, please. You'll have your answer very soon, trust me.

Thirdly, because I realized I forgot to do so last chapter, and for the sake of consistency, here's some power levels for those of you who appreciate them:

Tien(Max Power Kikoho): 5,000

Nappa(Break Cannon, weakened): 5,500

Piccolo(fully charged Special Beam Cannon): 8,500

Speaking of power levels, if you went by views, the fic itself is now almost as strong as Krillin was during this arc in the manga. So that's a thing. Thanks for that, guys. =)

And finally, after reading various other DBZ fics on here, I have an idea for something, but I'd like to know what you all think of it. So, if you guys happen to leave reviews or comments on this fic, I'd like to know: would you guys like to see me do a Q&A segment at the end of every chapter, selecting from questions that y'all ask in previous chapters' comments and answering them here?

As always, let me know what you guys think of this and the story itself by leaving reviews below. I hope you all have a fantastic day, and I'll see you all next week.


	7. Tale 6: The Struggle

While the group of warriors rested as much as they could, one hour ticked by as if it were sixty. Roshi, Krillin, and Piccolo sat in close proximity, engaged in a telepathic conversation, while Gohan looked off into the distance, searching as best he could for his father's ki.

 _"Alright, so if all else fails, I've got this new technique I've been trying out, called the Kienzan. If it works, it just might be able to do something,"_ Krillin began _._

 _"Where even my greatest attack failed?"_ Piccolo replied. _"Why didn't you use it before?"_

 _"Well, I, uh...haven't actually succeeded in making it work yet,"_ he admitted sheepishly. _"Plus, I didn't get too many openings to use it, and it moves pretty slowly and takes up a lot of energy."_

 _"Fair, I suppose, but this Vegeta character is far smarter than that brute. He'll likely recognize it as a threat, especially with that device of his. And I still have my doubts that a weakling like you could fare much better than me."_

 _"Hm...oh! I know! If you find a way to get behind him and stretch out your arms to trap him, I can throw the Kienzan at him from the sky. I mean, sure, I might accidentally take off your arms again, but-"_

 _"Save it. If it kills that fool, I couldn't care less. But somebody will need to distract him so that I can get into position."_

 _"Leave that to me,"_ Roshi replied.

 _"M-master, are you sure you can hold up against him for that long?"_

 _"I'll manage. You just focus on getting into position."_

 _"Of course, if we fail, the two of you will likely perish."_

 _"Well, that's where my ace in the hole comes in, then,"_ Roshi replied.

 _"Wait, you don't mean-?"_ Krillin began as both he and Piccolo were shocked.

 _"I prepared a rice cooker for the task a few days ago and placed it into a capsule. I couldn't be sure that it would affect these Saiyans at all, but I figured it paid to have something like that in reserve just in case."_

 _"B-but master...with all the energy you've expended, if you use that technique..."_

 _"Oh, yes, my odds are not looking good on that. But...I'm willing to bear that sacrifice if it means this threat is ended."_

Piccolo was silent as Krillin continued. _"M-master..."_

 _"Please. I'm an old man who's lived a good, long life. Better that I die my final time than any of you youngsters, like poor Chiaotzu. Now...let me rest. I need all of the energy I can muster if this plan is going to work."_

Krillin nodded somberly, and began walking towards Gohan as Roshi began to meditate, preparing himself for the battle ahead.

* * *

Almost two hours later, within the great Lord Yemma's chamber in the Other World, Kami began pacing nervously back and forth, anxiously casting his glance towards Snake Way, the long winding road which led directly to the home planet of King Kai, the Lord of the Worlds. Eventually, after approximately 15 laps across the floor of the chamber, Kami sensed a powerful ki approaching from the direction of Snake Way. Mere seconds later, Goku suddenly appeared faster than anyone in the room could perceive, included Yemma himself. He appeared to be both tired and frantic, evidently having pushed his body to the limit to arrive in time.

"Goku!" Kami cried out joyously before once again realizing the stakes. "We must hurry! Take my hand!"

Goku hurriedly did so, and the two disappeared from the chamber in a blur of light before reappearing in the center of the Lookout.

"Thanks, Kami!" Goku said hurriedly as he moved to jump off the Lookout.

"Wait!" Kami said suddenly, giving Goku pause. "Now that you're here...there's something that you need to know."

* * *

Vegeta looked up as he heard two voices arguing, followed by a small beep from his own scouter.

"I protest-I am not some petulant coward who needs coddling from the likes of you!" Piccolo began.

"Look, I don't like it either, but if you die, then the Dragon Balls disappear! If Tien or Yamcha end up dying from their injuries, we may need them!" Krillin replied.

"And that concerns me how?"

"You really sure you want to push this? Between your injuries and that giant attack earlier, I'm fairly confident I could force you to go if I wanted."

Vegeta, having heard enough, promptly vanished, appearing right in front of the pair of them and kicking Piccolo into a nearby mountain.

"Actually...he's not going anywhere," Vegeta responded. Krillin simply shuddered in response.

 _"Good, he bought it,"_ Roshi thought as he observed the exchange. _"S_ _o, are we all clear on the plan?_ He felt a pause. _"Great_. _Now, get ready, because if I'm not mistaken-"_

"Your three hours are up," Vegeta stated, sneering at Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan. "I guess Kakarot was more of a coward than I realized."

"M-my daddy's not a coward!" Gohan responded, fuming slightly.

Roshi put a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore him."

Vegeta smirked slightly. "Now, if I remember correctly, I believe I settled on targeting the strongest first." With that, he began to step towards Krillin before Roshi leapt into the way, assuming a combat stance.

"Not so fast. If you want him, you'll have to get through me."

"Not a particularly challenging feat. But if you're that anxious to die, old man, then I will accommodate you!" With that, Vegeta swung at Roshi with a left hook, but to his shock, the old man managed to leap out of the way the instant it began. He then tried a kick with his right leg, encountering similar results.

"What the-?! How are you-?" Vegeta began before scowling furiously as the realization hit him. "AAGHH! This mind reading tactic is getting REALLY OLD!"

"It's more than just that old trick," Roshi replied as he dodged another left hook. "You may not consider it to be of much merit, but I have been training in the ways of martial arts for almost 300 years." Another sidestep allowed him to dodge a right hook. "I've fought beings who utilized all manner of fighting styles, and developed means of countering any one of them at any given moment." He leaned to the left to avoid a kick. "It's almost automatic, adapting to any given style and responding without much conscious thought at all."

He narrowly sidestepped a sweeping jab. "And I recognize your variety all too well, Vegeta." This time, he leaped over a sweeping low kick. "It's the style of a man who's never been defeated in his life." He ducked under a jab. "A man so confident in his own strength that he underestimates his opponents." He sidestepped another one. "Just as you're doing now."

"GRAAAH!" the prince roared as he swung at Roshi with a powerful haymaker, intending to take the old man's head off. Although Roshi anticipated the move both from his experience and Vegeta's thoughts, he nevertheless only barely avoided it, getting hit with a glancing blow of such force that it took off a portion of his shoulder. He winced in pain as he landed onto the ground, the prince standing above him triumphantly.

"Ha! Your power is far more impressive than I realized, old man, but it's still nothing compared to mine!"

Roshi chuckled weakly. "'Power,' huh? You still don't understand, do you?" Vegeta glanced down, confused, causing Roshi to elaborate. "No, I imagine you don't, with all of your talk about 'power levels' and 'scouter data' and all that nonsense. You live in a world of numbers, basing your opinions of others on little more than a reading on a tiny screen." He began to lift himself onto his feet, but only managed to get up onto one knee. "You mocked poor Raditz every day of his life for his supposed weakness, even as entire worlds were laid low by his hand. You were more concerned about an insult to your pride than the death of your lifelong comrade and servant." He chuckled slightly as another memory of Vegeta's rushed to the surface of his awareness. "You even scoffed at your own father, once your power grew to surpass his."

Vegeta growled slightly. "Get out of my head, old man," he muttered threateningly.

Roshi simply laughed. "Oh, and don't even get me started on your poor mother-!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Vegeta shouted, sending out a massive kiai that knocked Roshi back to the ground. He began angrily walking towards Roshi, but was caught off guard as his scouter registered a new reading.

 _"What the-?! A power level of 5,000, 4 minutes away?! It...it_ must _be him! But how did he-?"_

His train of thought was interrupted as another figure flew towards him and kicked him in the chin.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Gohan cried out as he landed blow after blow upon Vegeta, sending the prince back a few paces.

 _"Remember, Gohan, don't hold back. Think about what will happen if Vegeta gets his wish on the Dragon Balls. Think about what happened to Chiaotzu! Yamcha! Tien! Think about what will happen to your parents! To Ox King! To Piccolo! To everyone you care about! Then, let that righteous anger flow through you! Seize upon your hidden power! And MAKE! HIM! PAY!"_

At this, Gohan cried out in anger and powered up further.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE, YOU MONSTER!" he shouted as he began a renewed assault upon the prince.

As the prince blocked each one, his scouter began to fluctuate wildly.

"What the...it's still rising?!" he cried out in astonishment as he continued to dodge the blows, each one faster and stronger than the last. "2,000...2,100...2,200...2,300! Born from a low-class like Kakarot...and but a child, no less...incredible!"

Roshi smirked as he slowly got back onto his feet. "You wanted to see power? There it is."

Vegeta smiled as well. "Indeed," he said before stopping the Saiyan hybrid's rampage by grabbing his face in his left hand, muffling his screams of fury. Without another word, he slammed the child into the ground on his back, leaving him dazed as Vegeta let go. "Now I know I was right not to follow Nappa's recommendation."

Before he could take another step towards Roshi and Krillin, however, he felt two small hands clamp around his ankles, and grinned slightly. He looked down at Gohan, clearly struggling just to hold Vegeta in place.

"And what exactly was that supposed to do, brat?" he said with a chuckle.

Gohan grinned in return, a bit of his residual rage coming to the surface as he observed Krillin's plan coming to fruition. "Made you look," he said simply, before Vegeta heard two sounds coming from behind towards either side of him, similar to the sound of a rubber band being stretched to capacity. The next thing he knew, two rapidly expanding arms wrapped themselves around his chest, proceeding to wrap around his entire body in opposite directions before meeting back in the middle.

As Vegeta's legs became wrapped up by Piccolo's stretched right arm, Gohan let go and moved to the side while the prince fell flat on his face, completely immobilized. When breaking out of the hold through conventional means proved impossible, he took to the sky, intending to drag Piccolo up with him. However, Piccolo simply planted his feet into the ground as Gohan held onto him, and stretched his arms further to compensate. With this plan foiled as well, Vegeta's rage only increased further, and he let out an explosive wave of ki which encompassed the immediate area around his body with such intensity that the bonds that had previously held him were completely atomized.

As Piccolo howled in pain, the light from Vegeta's attack began to dissipate, and Vegeta noticed too late his original target hovering in the air, having hurled a massive disc of yellow ki directly at Vegeta. Even with the disc's slow speed and his own impressive reaction time, Vegeta only had a second to react. He dodged as well as he could, receiving a deep gash in his right side as he tried to twist away from the disc's trajectory. Vegeta cried out in agony as he felt the blood dripping from the wound. He could already feel a portion of his considerable power seeping away, and cursed himself for allowing them to get the jump on him. In a fit of anger, he blasted Krillin away with a ki blast, sending him crashing into the ground before vanishing and appearing right in front of where he landed.

As Krillin struggled to get up, Vegeta readied himself to deliver the finishing blow, when something caught his eye in the fighters' impromptu camp site. He saw a red device which had been used to heat what appeared to him to be some kind of grain, but upon closer inspection he discovered that a small piece of paper had been placed on one side with a singular phrase written on it. Not knowing any of Earth's native languages, Vegeta could not translate the seal, and would have otherwise dismissed it entirely had he not heard Krillin chuckling. He turned around just in time to find Roshi standing behind him, his body tensed up for the strain it was about to endure.

"MAFUBA!"

Vegeta began to feel a howling gust of green wind form all around him. Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt his body being compressed into a small ki sphere by some strange force, and hurriedly powered up as much as he could to try and escape. However, his efforts were for naught, and he soon found himself being pulled inexorably into the sky before crashing down towards the rice cooker. With one last howl of rage and agony, the compressed streak of ki containing his body and spirit was sucked into the rice cooker's open slot, which was in turn sealed shut by the force of the winds around it.

With a shuddering breath, Roshi fell to the ground, the strain of the technique bringing him to the brink of collapse and leaving the others to fear the worst. However, after a series of hacking coughs, Roshi's breathing began to stabilize.

"Hah...guess...that training...paid off...in...more ways than..."

"Hey, take it easy, Master Roshi," Gohan replied wearily as he lifted him up onto his feet, carrying him towards where the rice cooker was located. Meanwhile, Krillin and Piccolo shakily got up as well and assessed their respective injuries, Piccolo's arms taking a longer time to regenerate than usual.

"Did...did we just...win?" Krillin said incredulously. When Roshi and Gohan nodded slightly, Krillin began to laugh heartily. "Ha ha! We did it! We're alive! We WON!" Krillin's teary-eyed laughter was ultimately contagious, and everyone involved, Piccolo included, began to laugh to varying degrees.

"Heh...heh...whoo, boy. I really am...getting too...old for this," Roshi said, slurring his words slightly as a result of the pain. He picked up the rice cooker and held it in his hands. "We can't let...anything happen to this. If even...the smallest crack develops..."

"Hm...maybe Bulma could build some kind of rocket?" Krillin suggested. "Launch the guy straight into the sun?"

Piccolo scoffed. "The coward's way out. If that Vegeta character is to die, it shall be by my hand, once I have grown to surpass him." He chose not to think about the obvious problems with that ultimatum.

"Well, no matter what we do, we probably shouldn't keep it around here," Krillin said resolutely. "As soon as we can all fly, we should get this to Capsule Corp. Bulma will figure out how to keep it safe."

Gohan sighed. "I'm just glad it's finally over..." to the assent of everyone involved.

* * *

The Saiyan elite struggled to open his eyes as he took in the all-encompassing darkness of his tomb. He could make out a distant light source, but it might as well have been on another planet in his current situation. While he lay there, he felt a curious mixture of numbness and excruciating pain, with his body both feeling like it wasn't there and continually flaring up as a result of his circumstances. He cursed the weak fools who brought him to this point, cursed his own weakness for not being able to eliminate them when he had the chance, and cursed the universe for its mistreatment of him. It had taken away his family, his race, and left him with a life of servitude, at the beck and call of a tyrant with no right to claim authority over him other than his own fearsome power.

He heard voices. Four of them; evidently the aforementioned fools. They were saying something about a prince and a sealed rice cooker. He couldn't make out much more than that even in spite of his keen senses. But, nevertheless, he could tell that whatever they were talking about was important somehow.

Thus, even as every cell of his being screamed in protest, the Saiyan got to his feet and began to exercise his ki, lifting off the ground shakily but increasing in speed, getting ever closer to the light source before his ki faltered and he tumbled back into the darkness. In anger, he tried again, getting a little further before succumbing to the same result as before. At last, he threw everything he had into one last attempt, pushing his body past its current limits as he rocketed towards the light.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group heard a crash of air and felt an enormous ki as a solitary figure landed on the grass next to them while a yellow cloud zipped past him and settled nearby. The man's appearance brightened the spirits of everyone involved, save for Piccolo, who simply grumbled at the sight of his lifelong rival.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out in joy as he moved to hug his father. In response, his father smiled, happy to see his son and friends again after almost a year. After splitting a Senzu bean up between Piccolo, Roshi, and Krillin, he voiced his confusion.

"Hang on, I felt a really powerful ki signature up until a few minutes ago, but then it just...disappeared," he said as he looked around, expecting to find a body.

"If I may..." Roshi said, lifting up his hand to Goku's forehead, imbuing him with all of Roshi's memories of the fight.

"Whoa, man! You guys fought a fighter like **that**?! Wow! ...I'm kinda jealous!" he said with his trademark grin

"Yeah...even our ultimate techniques did little more than cut him slightly. If Master Roshi didn't have that sealed rice cooker on hand, I don't know what we would've done..." Krillin replied.

"And Tien killed the other Saiyan?"

"Yes," Roshi said. "Although the lad is now on death's door, I'm afraid. Yamcha also was wounded pretty badly."

Goku nodded somberly. "So those were the two declining ki signatures I felt on the way here."

"And as for young Chiaotzu..." Roshi continued, to which Goku again nodded.

"He can't be brought back anymore," Goku stated plainly, causing the mood of almost everyone to decline. "Well, at least he made sure Tien stayed safe. Let's...let's just hope he pulls through." As he glanced at the other fighters, he attempted to lighten the mood. "But hey! At least now the Earth isn't in danger anymore!"

"Heh. Yeah..." Krillin said with a slight smile. "We did pretty good, all things considered."

"All that training really did pay off!" Gohan affirmed.

Goku smiled, proud in his own way at how great a fighter Gohan had become since he'd been gone. Of course, he wasn't going to voice it out loud; should Chi Chi get wind of her husband condoning Gohan's participation in the battle, her reproach would be swift and relentless.

"Well, I suppose we're taking this to Capsule Corp. now?" Goku asked, beginning to turn west in preparation for the trip.

"Sounds like," Roshi replied at his side, some of his strength returning due to the effects of the Senzu bean.

"Well, alright then! You all good to fly?" Goku asked. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo nodded and moved to stand alongside him, while Roshi stumbled slightly.

"I might need a minute," he said apologetically.

"Hey, no worries. Take as much time as you need, Master. You've certainly earned a little rest."

Roshi chuckled at this. "Yeah...I'll say."

The group chuckled in turn before Goku began to feel something strange in his head. _"What the...? Is that...another ki signature? It's really weak...but everyone is already here. Who could it-?"_

Before he had time to finish his thought, a beam of crackling, purple ki soared across the landscape too fast for any of them to react, piercing through both Roshi's body and the rice cooker. With a short, strangled gasp, Roshi fell to the ground, his eyes glazing over. Krillin and Gohan rushed to attend to him while Goku and Piccolo looked off towards the beam's point of origin.

Nappa laughed heartily amidst hacking coughs as he held his still-smoking finger aloft, still crackling with the same purple energy. His armor, sturdy by design, was nonetheless melted by the power of Tien's Kikoho attacks, along with significant portions of the surface of his skin. All of his hair was gone, his tail ablaze in places, and what skin remained on his body was matted with ruptured blood vessels and scorch marks. What power he had been able to muster took every bit of life force he had left in him, life force which had only barely managed to sustain his broken body for those last few hours. As this too left him, he continued laughing.

"Kill them all...my Lord. Avenge...me...!"

With that, the life faded from the Saiyan elite, and he fell to the ground dead before Piccolo or Goku could even lay a finger upon him.

Goku turned around to see Gohan trying to keep Roshi conscious, while Krillin clamped down on the holes in the rice cooker as hard as he could, failing to contain the streak of energy struggling to let itself out. Piccolo moved to assist him in this futile effort while Goku simply stood there, still trying to process his master's ultimate fate. Tears came to the corners of his eyes as he cursed himself for not being able to react fast enough, only to hear a voice speaking faintly in his mind.

 _"Don't...blame yourself...Son Goku."_

 _"M-Master! Please, Master, don't-!"_ Goku replied, the voice of his thoughts breaking.

 _"Sshhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I did...all that I could. I'm...I'm okay with this."_

 _"I-I should've been able to stop it, but I was too distracted-!"_

 _" **Enough** ,"_ Roshi communicated as his body shuddered violently. After a few gasps of pain rang through Goku's mind, he continued, _"Focus."_ As he spoke, both Krillin and Piccolo were blown backwards as the streak of energy finally burst out of its cage and took off into the air, beginning to take form only a few meters away. _"The seal...has been broken, and I...have not another. Which means that you have to defeat him, Goku! You...can defeat him! I know you can! This, Goku, is...what you have...been training for!"_

Goku was silent for a moment, already knowing what Roshi said to be true. As he felt Roshi's life force begin to slip away, he sent one last message to him.

 _"I'm sorry for letting you down, Master."_

Roshi seemed surprised for a second, as if he were focusing on something else. He then heard Roshi chuckle in his head. _"Son...you've...inspired me...from the moment...the moment I..."_

With a final gasp, Roshi's body ultimately failed him, and the Turtle Hermit departed from the world of mortals. Gohan looked up at Goku, tears forming in his eyes as well, and this sight finally collapsed the floodgates holding back his own tears. He let out a scream of pure, righteous fury as he let out the full extent of his power, its sheer magnitude causing nearly everyone to collapse. As the waves of ki evaporated his tears, he turned towards Vegeta, who had only just managed to compose himself after continually muttering something about an "endless darkness," with a piercing gaze.

As he readied himself for the fight of his life, heart pounding both in anticipation and anger, Goku sent a single command into the minds of all of his comrades, one which even the stalwart Piccolo wasted no time in obeying to the letter:

" _ **Go**_."

* * *

And thus, the first truly iconic battle of Dragon Ball Z commences in earnest! ...And no, Goku didn't just become a Super Saiyan. You'll know when he does, trust me.

Also, Roshi didn't use Ultra Instinct in this chapter-he's using what I'm going to call Automatic Movement. Basically, just really, really good muscle memory, similar to what he displayed in the Dragon Ball Super manga's adaptation of the Tournament of Power.

And for those who might be upset that Tien didn't kill Nappa, as you can see, he might as well have. He wouldn't have lasted more than a couple more hours anyway.

Anyway, in terms of notes, there isn't really too much to add here, other than the schedule is holding steady for now. Also, I was planning for an additional scene for this chapter, but I decided that it would fit more as an intermission in Chapter 7, so that'll be when you guys see that. And, of course, a minor anecdote: while reading the first three volumes of Dragon Ball, I learned that Launch actually **does** know about her personality shifting. So, that was a goof on my part, but it's too late now, so I'll stick with what I wrote down for her backstory as far as that goes.

The few people who responded seemed to want a Q&A...but we only got one question last chapter. Still, might as well:

Luke asks: "Why is Vegeta contemplating keeping Gohan alive? Does he need a replacement for Nappa, or something?"

It's mostly a matter of having someone else to interrogate. He can't interrogate Piccolo as harshly as he's accustomed to because he needs him alive for the Dragon Balls, and also, he suspects he won't be one to talk. An evidently scared 5 year old child, on the other hand...

Well, anyway, guess it's time for some power levels(side note: not getting into the Kienzan, because wow, is that thing confusing)

Roshi(post-Mafuba): 175

Goku: 8,000(16,000 with Kaio-ken x 2, 24,000 with Kaio-ken x 3, 32,000 with Kaio-ken x4)

Alright, as always, be sure to leave your thoughts and reviews below. Thank you all for reading, I hope you all have a fantastic day, and take care.


	8. Tale 7: The Savior

Even under the best of circumstances, the staff of Wukong Hospital were very often forced to work almost nonstop to ensure that everyone who walked through their doors was cared for. West City had several smaller clinics, but when these too were filled to capacity by residents from nearby rural areas, or could not supply the treatment that certain patients needed, it fell to Wukong to pick up the slack.

Today in particular was a day in which even Wukong's massive facility was unprepared for the sheer flood of patients. Although no survivors from East City itself had been found at that point in time, the massive tremors produced by the sudden explosion could be felt even at the very outskirts of West City, and for residents of East County as a whole, the effects were devastating. Thousands upon thousands streamed into relief centers across the continent as a result of injuries suffered during the tremors.

To make matters worse, the incident itself sparked mass panic, with many carrying on as if the world itself were coming to an end, and consequently doing whatever they pleased. As many more streamed in due to injuries sustained in riots, robberies, and other assorted acts of violence, rumors began to circulate regarding the cause of East City's destruction. Some believed it was the work of the Demon King Piccolo, looking to send a message to the world. Others believed that some new experimental weapon was to blame. However, one rumor persisted above all others, and was the subject of intense debate.

A few patients noted the testimony of a farmer living far to the south, recorded by a reporter from Ginger Town. The report, detailing an incident involving a spherical flying saucer and a superhuman alien with a tail, was widely considered to have been shot solely to compensate for a slow news week. Several conspiracy dramas filmed episodes on the subject in the following months, with one perceptive host positing a connection between the alleged alien sighting and the strange characteristics and incredible power demonstrated by Son Goku, the plucky martial artist who made it to the final round of the Tenkaichi Budokai on two separate occasions, and won the 23rd.

However, outside of its fervently loyal following, this particular host's show was widely considered to be complete nonsense-previous episodes had claimed that the 21st World Champion Jackie Chun and the reclusive martial arts master Muten Roshi were one and the same, that Son Goku had also killed King Piccolo nine years prior, and that the man who fought Son Goku in the 23rd Budokai was actually the Demon King's son, according to the testimony of an old couple who claimed that their dog was attacked by a small green child shortly after the Demon King's death. Nevertheless, in spite of initial skepticism, first responders' discovery of two spherical vehicles in what remained of the city, constructed in a similar manner to the vehicle described in the report, sparked renewed interest in the story.

The hospital staff wisely chose to keep themselves clear of these rumors as much as possible. However, even they began having doubts when a man who appeared to have had his arm recently severed arrived carrying an unconscious man with three eyes. Even more shocking, the staff could readily recognize both men as the martial artists Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. The former had consistently made it to the quarterfinals of the last three Budokais, while the latter won the 22nd and made it to the semifinal round of the 23rd before losing to Son Goku. In particular, Yamcha had also made headlines the previous year when he abruptly announced his leave of absence from the Taitans last season. Now, it seems, the people of West City had an answer as to why.

Not wishing to exacerbate their situation with a media frenzy, the staff chose to place a curtain over their section of the intensive care unit as soon as possible, and had the pair of them looked after by some of the hospital's security team. However, this arrangement proved to have unforeseen consequences a mere two hours after their arrival, when the doctors' examination of Tien was disrupted by the sound of a woman screaming just outside of the wing and several nurses fleeing in terror.

The security personnel left his bedside and swung open the doors to find a curious sight: a young blonde woman struggling to free herself from the grasp of a slightly younger woman with raven black hair. Meanwhile, a pig who proceeded to transform into a large gorilla and a floating cat who transformed into a rope also rendered their assistance while Bulma Briefs of West City's own Capsule Corporation, wearing some curious green visor across her right eye, attempted to placate the blonde woman.

"Launch, please, you need to calm down, okay? You're causing a scene. Now, just take deep, relaxing breaths-" Bulma began before Launch screamed in frustration.

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch!" Bad Launch shouted at the woman holding her.

Chi Chi took a deep breath before responding. "...I'm going to choose to attribute that comment to stress and not hold it against you in the future."

"Please! I NEED to see him!"

"I sympathize, but this is hardly how a civilized person behaves. Calm. Down. **Now**!"

Launch screamed once more and renewed her struggle against Chi Chi's hold. Oolong quickly turned to the security guards, his fear evident across his features.

"For the love of God, just let her inside!"

The security guards, unsure of how to process this bizarre scene, were silent for a moment before one of them regained her composure.

"Listen, folks, this area is strictly off limits to anyone but incoming patients, hospital personnel, and approved visitors. So unless somebody here specifically requested for you folks to come down here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Just then, however, the guard heard the door swing open slightly to reveal Yamcha trailed by two nurses within arm's reach, struggling in vain to drag him back into bed.

"It's okay, ma'am. They're here for me," he said weakly as Bulma gasped in shock. Before any of the guards could stop her, she rushed to his side.

"Good God, Yamcha, what happened to you out there?!"

Yamcha chuckled. "Let's just say those guys can throw a mean punch."

While Bulma and the others were distracted by Yamcha's injuries, Launch took the opportunity to break free of Chi Chi's grasp and rush past the guards into the ICU, eventually locating Tien's bed and moving to within 5 feet of it before Chi Chi caught up to her and pulled her back.

"AGH! Stop it! Let! Me! Go...a...aaah...ATCHOO!"

With that, Launch promptly reverted to her blue haired state, and looked about in confusion for a second before remembering why the group had traveled there. As Chi Chi released her from her grasp at Yamcha's urging, she gently pulled open the curtains before putting her hands to her mouth. Tien laid on the bed with his eyes closed, motionless, while a series of tubes jutted out from various areas of his body, pumping chemicals into his bloodstream. The veins in his arms, legs, and torso were still bulging slightly, a side effect of the intensity of both Max Power and the Kikoho. The only indication that he was alive at all was a small monitor next to the bed, which beeped at semi-regular intervals to confirm that his heart was indeed beating. As the team of doctors examining him continued their work, one of them walked up to Launch, the expression on his face seeming to confirm her worst suspicions. After taking a moment to regain her composure, Launch began to speak.

"How is he?" she asked in a small voice, while the others gathered around behind her.

The doctor shook his head and gave her an apologetic grimace. "It's...not looking good for him, my dear. What his body's undergone...frankly, I've never seen anything like it. It's as if he's just spent the last three days running a marathon nonstop without food or water. Every inch of his body seems to be suffering from muscle spasms, constriction of blood vessels, internal bleeding, dehydration-to say nothing of the fractured wrist and cranial trauma. It's a miracle we were able to put him on life support."

Launch did her best to keep her emotions in check as the doctor continued, "Fortunately, as far as we can determine, while he's unlikely to recover...he isn't getting any worse. Which means that, provided we keep him on life support and no complications develop, he could stay alive indefinitely. But the costs to do so are-"

"I'll cover it," Bulma cut in, placing a hand on Launch's shoulder. "I don't care how much I have to spend." Launch looked her in the eyes and began to tear up before the doctor's voice brought her attention back to him.

"If I could perhaps have a moment alone with this young woman?"

The others nodded and moved over to Yamcha's bed, Yamcha finally lying back down to rest.

Meanwhile, the doctor led Launch into one of several offices lining the hallway. After pulling up a chair for her, the doctor sat down and began to speak once more.

"Well, miss, um...?"

"Launch," she offered weakly.

"Right. Well, Miss Launch, I was hoping that you might be able to provide some insight regarding Mr. Shinhan's background."

Launch cocked her head slightly. "Pardon me?"

"Well, usually, in cases like this, the patient's family makes the decision to keep them on life support, but in what little time I've had since he came in, I haven't found a single living contact anywhere in the world. I already asked Mr. Yamcha about it, but he stated that the only person he knew of was a boy named Chiaotzu, who is...no longer with us."

Launch felt her chest tighten as the doctor spoke, and she let out a small gasp of pain. It took every ounce of willpower she had to maintain her composure.

The doctor stopped for a moment to allow her to breathe before continuing, "So, uh...I was hoping you might know something he didn't."

Launch nodded reluctantly. "He...he told me that the village he came from has always been reclusive and isolated. According to him, his parents died...when he was 6. They were both only children-he told me that that was fairly common there, for...some reason. His grandparents on both sides were dead by the time he was born, along with any great aunts and uncles that I know of. Shortly after his parents' death, he was...'adopted' by a man named Taopaipai-"

She stopped suddenly as the doctor, having begun making notes in a notebook, almost dropped it in shock before hurriedly regaining his composure. "C-continue, p-please."

"-and went to live with his older brother, Tsuru Sen'nin. They, uh...they aren't on good terms."

The doctor coughed awkwardly, remembering tales of the dramatic confrontation at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. "N-no, I imagine not." He then hurriedly regained his composure. "And just to clarify, would you say that you are...close to Mr. Shinhan?"

Launch blushed slightly in spite of herself. "S-something like that."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Well, in that case, you will have to fill out some paperwork in order to secure this right for yourself."

Launch nodded, lips quivering slightly. "I understand."

The doctor noticed the change in her tone, and looked back at her sympathetically as he pulled out the requisite forms and a blue ballpoint pen. He coughed again. "Well, I better be getting back to him to check on his...progress." With that, he got up out of his chair and made his way towards the door before pausing. He moved to close the blinds of his office windows and pulled out the key to his door. "...Take as much time as you need," he said eventually, closing the door and locking it behind him.

As she bent over the desk and glanced down at the forms the doctor had left, she had just enough presence of mind to move them to the side before the lid she had tried to maintain shattered completely, and she pressed her face into her arms as she began to cry with increasing severity. It got to the point where one of Tien's security staff began to walk towards the door to check out what was going on, but Chi Chi calmly, yet forcefully placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. When his eyes met her own, eyes which seemed to know what was happening from personal experience, he turned back around without hesitation, leaving Launch alone as her world crumbled around her.

* * *

"How'd you even know I was here?" Yamcha asked after Chi Chi returned to his side.

"You can thank Goku's brother," Oolong replied. "We had all been hanging out at Kame House, 'watching' you fight those Saiyan guys with that alien doodad."

"I had already recorded everyone's power levels beforehand, so when we saw two of them dropping fast and moving towards West City, we knew who they were," Bulma added as she began to look Yamcha over.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, at least," Yamcha replied. "I just wish I could've done more against those guys."

"Hey, man, the important thing is you're still alive," Oolong consoled him. "Looked like...some of you couldn't say that." He cast his head down along with the others, saddened by Chiaotzu's loss. Bulma, however, was far too focused on her work to notice the shift in tone. She pulled out a set of measuring tape and began recording the dimensions of his remaining arm. Once she was satisfied with the results, she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi, daddy, I-yes, daddy, I'm okay. I'm at the hospital right now. I-no, daddy, I'm not hurt, I'm here for Yamcha and Tien. Now can you-daddy! For the last time, I. Am. Fine! ...Look, just-get the prosthetics lab working on something for me, will you? Model-remind me, which one was for just the forearm? ...C? Alright, Model C, Size...hm, would this be a 9 or a 10? You know what-just have them do both. And fast! ...Ugh, FINE! It's for Yamcha! There, you happy?! Just-have them put the two of them together and ship them to Wukong Hospital as soon as you can, okay?! ...Alright. Thank you. I'll tell him you send your best. ...I will. ...I love you, too, daddy. Bye."

With that, she hung up, still somewhat angry at her father's stubbornness and worried about Yamcha, before her eyes met Yamcha's as he smiled weakly. She found herself smiling as well, until a loud beeping noise from the scouter distracted her.

"What the...a power of 8,000?!"

"Holy crap...that's almost as strong as Piccolo got earlier!" Oolong replied.

"But...Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan's powers haven't changed. Which means it must be-"

"Goku!" Yamcha finished excitedly. "He made it! He's here!"

"Yeah...but that other Saiyan is still up," Bulma replied worriedly. "And **his** power is 16,750. It's dropping somewhat steadily, but..."

"Wait, I thought you said the others killed him a few minutes ago?" Chi Chi asked.

"I thought they did, but somehow, he's back, and over twice as strong as Goku."

Yamcha's face fell for a moment before he regained his composure. "M-maybe, but...but this is Goku we're talking about! He's always got something up his sleeve! He wouldn't send everyone away if he wasn't confident he could beat him!"

"Unless, of course, he just wants them to save themselves..." Oolong countered, his natural pessimism making itself known.

"Oh, hush, you!" Chi Chi scolded him. "I'm already worried enough knowing there isn't anything I can do to help my husband!" She sighed sadly. "Not to mention poor Gohan..."

"Look, the fact is, whether he wins or loses, there isn't really anything any of us can do about it at this point," Bulma interjected. "Let's just focus on what we can do here and now, alright?"

The group nodded, although Bulma could tell that their anxiety over the situation was hardly gone, and she couldn't blame them.

" _Come on, Goku. You can do it. You have to,"_ she thought as the scouter readings continued to shift, her small, practically opaque window into an event which could well mean the end of the world as she knew it.

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan hurriedly took off into the sky, Gohan having managed to hitch a ride on Kintoun before it would have departed. Krillin, however, hesitated, causing Goku to turn to his friend in anger.

"What are you doing?! I told you to leave!"

"I know, but I just had to say-don't do it here!"

Goku cocked his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Do you want our master's body mangled or burnt when he comes back to life?"

"Comes back to-what are you talking about, Krillin?! Master Roshi and Chiaotzu have both been brought back before-they can't be brought back by the Dragon Balls again! Not to mention Kami is-!"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but before he passed, Master Roshi sent me a message. He told me about something that the prince was thinking about while he was fighting us!"

Goku was still confused and slightly angry, causing Krillin to groan slightly.

"Please, just don't fight here! You have to trust me on this!"

Goku hesitated for a moment before nodding. With that, Krillin smiled.

"Thanks! Now good luck out there, Goku!"

With that, he took off as well, leaving Goku the task of convincing Vegeta, still muttering under his breath about the horrors he had witnessed, to relocate their battle.

"Hey, you!" he called out, stopping the prince's rambling. "Let's not fight here!"

The prince looked up in confusion before hurriedly replying, trying his best to push the things he had witnessed in his tomb to the back of his mind.

"Huh? Uh, yes! Yes! C-choose whatever place you wish to die, l-low class scum! It will m-make no difference!"

Goku was puzzled for a moment, but nodded, and began to fly towards a nearby desert which he knew to be uninhabited, Vegeta doing his best to fly after him in his current state. After five minutes, the two arrived, Vegeta landing on top of a cliff overlooking Goku's own position. Having had a few minutes to get his bearings, Vegeta finally had the presence of mind to do something about the large gash in his side, roughly cauterizing it with a burst of ki. When he was finished screaming from the pain, he looked down to examine the situation.

" _Damn. From what I can tell, the trip here combined with my earlier injuries and their treatment has dropped my power level considerably. Probably can only bring out a little over 16,000. Still, it matters not-there's no way a low-class like him can defeat me!"_

Goku likewise looked up towards Vegeta, sizing him up.

" _He's hurt pretty bad-that Kienzan attack really did a number on him. Going to have to see if Krillin can teach me that once this is over...assuming I beat this guy, anyway. In the meantime, there's no way I can beat him at my base level. I'm going to have to use the Kaio-ken Times Two at this rate..."_

When the two were done with their examinations, Goku hailed the Saiyan prince.

"So...you're here for the Dragon Balls, right?"

Vegeta simply grunted. "Yes. What of them?"

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know: the Dragon Balls can only be used once a year. And I was revived yesterday."

Vegeta simply sputtered as he took in what Goku was saying. "N-no! You're lying!"

Goku chuckled. "I'm not in the habit of lying to people. You're not going to get your wish, so why don't you leave this planet and never come back?!"

Vegeta scoffed. "And if I refuse this generous offer?"

Goku began to growl, the anger he'd felt over the injuries inflicted upon his friends and teacher still weighing heavily on his mind.

"Then I'll send your broken body back out into space," he said grimly.

Goku cracked his knuckles as he entered into a combat stance. Vegeta laughed as he replied in kind.

"So you are serious about fighting me, Kakarot? Very well. Whatever training you received has evidently made you quite powerful-even more so than a nobleman like Nappa. But it doesn't matter how much you've trained-you'll never be the equal of the Prince of all Saiyans!"

To Vegeta's surprise, Goku merely chuckled. "Says the guy who got a gash in his side from a 'lowly human' like Krillin."

Vegeta growled. "That fool simply caught me off guard!"

"And what about Master Roshi dodging all of your attacks?"

"Grrr...I underestimated the old geezer! Nothing more, you hear me?!"

"No...it's much more than that," Goku replied. "Unlike you, Vegeta, the people of Earth know that everyone has the potential to do great things. That with enough hard work and determination, anyone can rise to the level of an elite, provided that they are given equal opportunity. A lesson that you and those like you refused to learn, even after your planet was destroyed."

Vegeta's rage began to build even further. "This is ridiculous! 'Hard work and determination?' What kind of sentimental crap is that?! What right does a dust ball baby like you have to lecture the Prince of all Saiyans about strength?!"

When Goku cocked his head in confusion, Vegeta laughed. "Right, of course-you don't know anything about your homeworld, Kakarot! Well, when Saiyans reach the age of three, they are sent by their parents to alien worlds in order to test their survival skills and combat prowess on the inhabitants. We first send survey probes to record the average native power level across a given planet's surface, and divide it into several categories adjusted for the size of their populations. A-class worlds have an average power of over 1,000. B-class worlds have an average power of 100 to 1,000. C-class worlds, 10 to 100. And D-class worlds...1 to 10," Vegeta finished with a sneer. "Just like this planet, Kakarot. Only the absolute weakest of the weak are sent to planets like that!"

Goku smiled in spite of the circumstances. "If that's how I got sent to Earth, I owe my parents a great debt. The life I have lived on this world...I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Vegeta smirked. "Is that so? Well, then...allow me to END IT!"

With this battle cry, he powered up as high as he could and flew full force at his enemy. Goku barely managed to dodge this first pass by leaping upwards towards a higher cliff, causing Vegeta to halt himself and fly upwards for a second pass. Fully realizing he was outmatched, Goku's body tensed as it prepared itself for the strain it was about to endure.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Goku shouted as his body became enveloped in a red aura of ki. He felt his veins beginning to bulge as his power skyrocketed. " _Agh! Damn! Forgot how much this hurts! Oh well, better take him out fast!"_

Vegeta flew towards him, readying a mighty punch to Goku's jaw, but noticed too late the red aura surrounding Goku. As Vegeta mulled over the meaning of this change, Goku was able to dodge his punch and strike back with a blow of his own, leaving Vegeta staggered.

" _W-what?! Impossible! How did he-?!"_ He had no more time to think before he was forced on the defensive, narrowly blocking all of Goku's strikes before finally being hit with a blow to the nose. With a cry of pain, he stepped back a pace before putting his hand to his nose, finding blood dripping from where Goku had struck him.

"Grrr...twice today, I have shed my royal blood...because of low-born trash!"

Vegeta had little time to think about this fact, as Goku was once again upon him, raining down blow after blow upon the Saiyan for a much longer period. Although Vegeta could block most of them, even these strikes were beginning to wear him down, and he found himself being struck by more and more blows. Eventually, he managed to dodge one of Goku's attacks with a backflip, and it was during this reprieve that he noticed he wasn't the only one slowing down.

" _Damn!"_ Goku thought. " _His ki's declining over time, but not fast enough! At this rate, I'll have to power down before he uses up all of his energy, and by that point, he'll kill me for sure!"_ His expression was set grimly as he understood what had to be done. " _Sorry, King Kai, but...I'm going to have to push_ beyond _Times Two_!"

As Vegeta growled angrily and leapt towards Goku, Goku took a deep breath as he steeled himself once more.

"KAIO-KEN...TIMES THREE!"

* * *

Back in the Intensive Care Unit of Wukong Hospital, Bulma continued to pace around Yamcha's section, waiting for news of her order arriving even though she knew full well that it would take at least five more hours. Suddenly, however, a loud beeping sound stopped her in her tracks.

"What is it?" Chi Chi asked.

"It looks like Goku, but...it's increasing way too fast!" Bulma replied. "18,000...19,000...20,000...21,000-!" she cried out before the scouter's circuits overloaded, destroying the device and leaving what was left of it to fall to the ground in pieces.

Chi Chi rushed to her side before Bulma waved her off. "I'm all right. Just a slight malfunction, it seems. Still..." she remarked, "To think one guy could be so strong..."

* * *

Elsewhere, on another plane of existence, King Kai gazed down in the direction of Earth, observing the conflict between the two Saiyans with his extraordinary telepathic powers. As he saw Goku take pause, he could already tell what was going through his pupil's mind.

"Agh! You fool! You haven't had enough time to train the Kaio-ken properly! Your body isn't ready for the Times Three state!"

He grimaced as his two "attendants," Bubbles and Gregory, looked at him with concern.

"Still...at this rate, it seems to be your only option. I had no idea that he would be so powerful..."

* * *

" _Wait...times what-?"_

Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted by a powerful kick to his right arm. Although not quite powerful enough to dislocate it, the crack of several bones could be heard for quite a distance, and Vegeta screamed in pain.

" **That** was for Yamcha-who your friend left with only one arm!" Goku cried out before landing a powerful punch to Vegeta's jaw, sending him flying backwards. " **That** was for Tien-who may never wake up!" Before Vegeta could slow himself down mid-air, Goku flew behind him and hit him in the back with a powerful downward strike. " **That** was for Chiaotzu-who'll never see his best friend again!" As Vegeta crashed into a nearby rock formation, Goku landed on a nearby cliff and powered down after pausing for a few seconds, in order to catch his breath and save his strength while Vegeta lay dazed in a pile of rubble.

Unbeknownst to Goku, an old friend of his hid behind a rock face nearby, peeking his head out to observe the battle.

" _Shoot!"_ Yajirobe thought, sweating profusely. " _I came to look since they landed so close, but...this ki from both of them is unreal! M-maybe I should bail while I have the chance!"_

Just as he thought to do so, however, a great roar of anger could be heard from the rock formation, and Vegeta let out a massive explosive wave which vaporized it in its entirety. As Goku braced himself to have to power up again, Vegeta looked at him with a crazed expression.

"I will not stand for this! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will not be defeated by a low-class wretch on some D-class dirt ball!"

With this, he leaped into the air and settled several dozen meters above where he had previously stood.

"I had considered Nappa's idea of conquering this place...but ever since I landed here, I have been met with nothing but insults! My aide killed by some three-eyed freak...wounded by a cowardly midget and impeded by a frail old man...and now, overpowered by this-this **mockery** of everything the Saiyan race stood for! No...for these transgressions...there can be only one recourse!"

He began to charge up his ki, forming a crackling purple aura around himself as he gathered an enormous amount of energy between his two cupped hands. Goku, sensing the immense power of this final attack, likewise powered up to Kaio-ken Times Three and began to cup his own hands together.

"And **this** ," Goku said as the familiar blue ball of ki began forming in between his hands, "is for my master! KA...ME..."

As both of the attacks continued to charge, the surrounding landscape trembled, and the winds kicked up by their sheer power nearly bowled Yajirobe over.

"Holy...these guys...they're something else!" he remarked, too transfixed by the sight to obey his gut instinct to flee in mortal terror.

"HA...ME..."

As Vegeta's attack neared its apex, he looked down upon his hated enemy, and growled in anger.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET, KAKAROT! GALICK GUN... **FIRE**!"

" **HAAAA**!"

The two beams collided several meters above the ground, continuing to send shockwaves throughout the area as both Saiyans struggled to overpower each other. Goku could sense Vegeta's energy declining even faster as he continued to use this Galick Gun technique-but, unfortunately, the strain of the Kaio-ken Times Three was causing Goku to decline still faster. Even as it took everything Vegeta had to maintain the beam, still he could not deny himself the opportunity to gloat over his struggling opponent.

"It's over, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! This attack will destabilize your planet's core! In a matter of minutes, I will be able to gaze upon your planet from my pod as everything you care about is vaporized in the explosion! **This** , Kakarot, is the price you pay for daring to challenge a Saiyan elite!"

With this last proclamation, Vegeta pumped even more of his energy into the Galick Gun, cackling madly as he saw Goku slowly give way under the pressure of the attack.

" _It's no use! Please, body, hold out!"_ Goku thought as he screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a new flash of pain. "KAIO-KEN...TIMES... **FOUR**!"

The Kamehameha, which had previously barely been able to halt the advance of Vegeta's attack, suddenly ballooned in size and power, rapidly beating back the purple beam and leaving Vegeta terrified as it loomed ever closer. With one last scream of anger mixed in with a hint of fear, Vegeta was sent flying by the powerful beam, disappearing from view as he flew through a cloud.

* * *

Goku was only barely able to smile slightly before his whole body flared up in agony.

"AGGGHHHH!" he gasped as he hunched forward, continuing to stand purely through willpower alone. He continued to breath haphazardly for several minutes as Yajirobe finally became brave enough to venture out from his hiding place.

"Woo-hoo! You did it! You beat him!" he cried out, thankful that he wasn't going to die today.

"Yajirobe...?" Goku responded, drained from his use of the Kaio-ken. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, you know, I was just kinda...hanging around."

Goku nodded absentmindedly. "Well, not like you can help much anyway."

"Yeah, well, at least he's...wait," Yajirobe said, beginning to sweat once more. "D-don't you mean 'couldn't have?' P-past tense?"

"Nope," Goku replied simply. "He ain't down just yet."

"O-oh...b-but you're stronger than him, right? With your Kaio-whatever?"

"With the Kaio-ken technique, yeah, but the more I push it, the greater a toll it takes on my body. Not to mention, if I don't balance it perfectly, it could kill me at any level."

"Oh..." Yajirobe said simply, his panic building. "W-what would you say your odds are here?"

"Well...I could probably pull off the Times Two for a while, Times Three for a minute or two, and...Times Four for a few seconds. But at this rate, I doubt any of them would be able to beat him. Still...call it 50/50."

"A-ah...well, good luck!" Yajirobe said before running off to cower behind a nearby rock once more. Goku simply sighed as he began to prepare himself.

" _Welp...it seems that the Spirit Bomb is the only way I'll be able to defeat him. Let's just hope that I can find enough time to concentrate..."_

* * *

Vegeta screamed in pain for a solid two minutes before he finally poured what strength he had left into the power of flight, managing to remove himself from the beam's trajectory mere moments before he would've otherwise been vaporized. As he floated there huffing and gasping in pain and anger, he clenched his fists and roared in protest.

"DAMN YOU, KAKAROT!"

His anger temporarily satiated, he gained enough clarity to hatch a last-ditch effort.

"I didn't want to have to expend this much effort on a low-class like Kakarot, but it seems I have no choice. I'll simply become the mighty Oozaru and crush him into-!"

He looked around the evening sky, searching for the object he had hoped to find already emerging by the time he arrived.

"W-where's the moon?"

He looked around again, more frantically this time.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN MOON?!"

Unbeknownst to him, King Kai was snickering on his home planet, fully aware that Piccolo had destroyed it almost a year prior when Gohan had accidentally gone Oozaru himself.

"Grrr-of course! That low-class bastard-he must have blown it up at some point! Tch-no matter! I'll just have to resort to the other method at my disposal. It'll take even more of my ki, but it'll all be worth it to see the look on his face..."

Vegeta sunk below the clouds, cackling once more as he flew to meet Goku back on the surface.

* * *

Goku looked up towards the sky in confusion.

" _What's he doing? Why isn't he coming down to fight me? He's just been...sitting there. Oh, no, wait, here he comes_."

On cue, Vegeta landed a few meters away, still chuckling smugly as he took off his scouter and threw it to the ground.

"Well, Kakarot, you may have overwhelmed me in my base form, but unfortunately for you, we Saiyans posses a transformation that increases our power manyfold!"

Goku simply readied himself, the signal for Vegeta to continue with whatever he was trying to say.

"When the light from a star is reflected by a planet's moon, the resulting moonlight emanates what are known as blutz waves. However, only on a full moon is the requisite quantity of 17 million zeno units per second reflected. And when this quantity is absorbed by our retinas, it triggers a chemical reaction in a certain gland in our tails! Of course, your little stunt seems to have eliminated the advantage of a natural full moon, but unfortunately for you..." Vegeta began to hold a white ball of ki above his left palm. "Following the final defeat of the Tuffles, the Saiyans developed a means by which an artificial full moon could be generated by mixing a burst of ki with a planet's atmosphere! And as **you** seem to have lost your tail, Kakarot, you will be powerless to stop me! Now, behold-the primal fury of the Saiyan race!"

Without another word, he launched the ball into the air before closing his fist, causing the ball to explode and ignite the air around it to create a perfect sphere of brilliant white light. Goku looked up at the sphere in confusion before he noticed the rumbling growls emanating from Vegeta. The prince's teeth became jagged, his eyes lost their pupils, and brown fur began to sprout all throughout his body. As his jaw expanded outward, resembling a cross between a canine and a gorilla, all Goku could think of as he looked on in horror was a single childhood memory, long repressed: Goku lying naked in the forest, trees crushed and animals dead or dying all around him, as he cried hot tears into the tattered robe of his grandfather's mangled corpse.

* * *

And another chapter complete!

First off, disclaimer for the introduction: my knowledge of standard procedure in hospitals is very limited. Please don't hesitate to correct me if something said there doesn't make any sense.

Actually, I'll be honest, I went back and forth on including the introductory scene in the hospital for this one versus once the saga was done, but I ultimately decided to put it here after realizing it probably didn't conflict with anything and provided a good intermission before the next big fight of the arc.

And speaking of that fight, I'm surprised at how much it(and, really, the whole arc) changed from outline to final product.

\- For one thing, Tien died in my original outline, but slips into a coma in this.

\- Nappa survived the Max Power Kikoho in much better shape, going on to ultimately kill Roshi in spite of his Automatic Movement technique

\- Yamcha stuck around during the three hour skip, even when he was down an arm.

\- The whole Kienzan plan from Chapter 6 never happened-Vegeta's fit as a fiddle when he fights Goku.

\- The whole fight actually followed the original manga a lot more closely than it does here, a choice I ultimately decided made the story feel somewhat dull as part of a what if series where things are supposed to change.

So, yeah. The writing process really is something at points.

To answer an expected question now for reference later: whether something's called its Japanese or English name is entirely down to what rolls off the tongue better for me when I read through it. "Solar Flare" sounds better than "Taiyo-ken," especially when read alongside "Kaio-ken," and "Kienzan" is about 11x more cool sounding than "Destructo Disc." So, yeah, just thought I'd clear that up in advance.

And to answer another question: the reason that he jumps to the Kaio-ken x 2 instead of working his way up, narratively, is because x 2 was the only way he could hope to match Vegeta. In a meta sense, the reason is that the Kaio-ken vs the Kaio-ken x 2's power increase in the original manga is utterly confusing. To rectify this, I'm just going to simplify things a bit with a bit of inventiveness on my part.

Under my interpretation, the Kaio-ken isn't really an increase normally-it's essentially a times one multiplier of one's maximum base power. However, as one can imagine, characters' power levels can decrease with exertion, and this is where the base Kaio-ken and its multipliers truly shine. The base Kaio-ken's true effect is to push the body to the maximum of one's base power regardless of one's own exertion-so, if your power level was 8,000 and has dropped to 6,000, the Kaio-ken will bring you back up to 8,000. Similarly, the x 2 pushes the body up to twice the maximum, the x 3 to three times, and so on. Now, the plus side of this is that it allows the user to fight at their maximum a bit longer, perhaps getting in a decisive blow on a weakened opponent that would've otherwise been too powerful to finish off. However, as anyone who jogs could tell you, trying to break into another run at full tilt just minutes after you half-fall down onto a park bench is only going to make you lose energy that much faster-and it'll hurt like hell, to boot.

Is there anything supporting this interpretation in canon? Not really. Does it make more sense than "x 1" and "x 2" somehow both doubling one's power? I'd say so, but that's just me.

Anyway, Q&A!

First off, Jepsie. Jepsie...they had a lot of questions. So, here we go!

"Will we see Master Roshi's Drunken Fist style of fighting?"

No. It was a one strip gag from Dragon Ball that has next to no practical purpose.

"Will we ever see Master Roshi use pressure point attacks like he does in Dragon Ball?"

Probably not. In order to use pressure point attacks, one would need to be familiar with your opponent's anatomy, namely whether or not they even **had** pressure points to use(of which half of the main antagonists of DBZ likely do not, being either entirely mechanical or being made of magical bubblegum and having a rubber neck). And Roshi is, well, dead-not coming back until the Namekian balls are used to wish him back to life. So he's not really going to be punching anyone for a while.

"Will we ever see Master Roshi use Jan Ken (Goku's original signature attack and the one that Grandpa Gohan taught him?)"

Again, probably not. It's a pretty low level technique, all things considered, mainly relying on misdirection in order to accomplish anything. Maybe for a gag.

"Will we see Roshi use hypnosis or that sleeping technique where he puts people to sleep?"

Probably not. That hypnosis technique was a one-time gag attack on Man-Wolf, and the sleeping technique has only been used twice in canon-once for a comedic gag with Goku, and another time in an actual combat scenario against Ganos in the Tournament of Power. Not to mention, again, half the main antagonists of the rest of the series wouldn't be affected. Maybe for a gag.

"Thunder shock surprise?"

Hm. You know, I actually forgot about that one. It definitely seems to be a powerful and effective attack. Obviously not in this saga, but perhaps in the future. Although...might see about the name.

"Will we ever learn about Vegeta's mother?"

Maybe later, although there isn't too much to tell as far as what that line was referencing. Saiyan society decries anything perceived as weakness, Vegeta's misogynistic as all hell through most of the series-you do the math on that.

Phew! Alright. Power levels:

Vegeta(wounded): 16,000

Vegeta(Galick Gun): 24,000(but at the cost of more of his energy)

Vegeta(post-Galick Gun and Power Ball): 15,000

Vegeta(Great Ape): 150,000

Goku(post-Kaio-ken Times Four): 6,000

With all that said, thank you all for reading, and be sure to leave reviews and comments on the work as always. Have a fantastic day, and take care.


	9. Tale 8: The Beast

In a vast desert still hundreds of miles out from their destination of West City, Gohan, Krillin, and a still-grumbling Piccolo flew at a relatively relaxed pace away from the heat of battle, Gohan allowed to relax due to Kintoun's immense speed. However, no sooner had Gohan finally convinced himself that his father was perfectly fine than an indescribable ki power came to the surface of the fighters' awareness. They stopped in their tracks, hovering in mid-air while they used their ki sensing to determine what was going on.

"This power...it simply can't be Vegeta or Dad!" Gohan said. "If either were holding out that much power naturally, why wouldn't they have used it earlier?"

"Unless...yes," Piccolo thought aloud. "The ki feels...familiar. Wild, erratic, almost...animalistic." He looked over to Gohan, who looked back in confusion, waiting for Piccolo to elaborate. "During your first night in the wastelands, you gazed upon the full moon and underwent a harrowing transformation into a giant ape-like creature. The only way that I could stop you from leveling the area and killing me and everyone else in your path was to blow up the moon, thus reverting you to your normal form."

As Gohan was left to process this information, Krillin gasped in surprise. "Wait, Gohan does that too?! Goku did the same thing when we were kids, at the 21st Budokai! He just looked at the moon and lost all of his wits, becoming a giant monster and attacking innocent people indiscriminately!"

Piccolo grunted. "It's as I suspected, then. This transformation is a natural ability of Goku's race, and since it seems to require a tail-"

"Which Goku doesn't have." Krillin added on.

"-Then we must logically conclude that Vegeta has underwent it himself somehow, and increased his power tremendously."

Gohan just managed to regain his composure. "B-but Dad doesn't have a chance against that kind of power!"

"Nor do any of us, for that matter," Piccolo amended.

"T-the only way to turn them back to normal, according to what Yamcha told me back then, is to cut off the Saiyan's tail!" Krillin added. "But Goku doesn't know that! We-agh, I should've told him what had really happened back then, but I-!"

"Stop whining, you!" Piccolo commanded. "Now isn't the time to be caught up on what you could have done!"

"He's right," Gohan said. "Now is the time to fight."

Piccolo couldn't help but smile at the sight of the small child's own warrior instinct beginning to show itself, while Krillin began sweating slightly. Gohan saw his newfound friend's hesitation and looked him square in the eyes before responding.

"I'm not leaving my daddy behind, not when I can do something, anything, to help him!" he said simply. "And if you're really his friend, then you aren't going to, either."

Gohan turned to Kintoun and gave the cloud specific directions on where to go. Although it stalled for a second, appearing to the others as if it were a person hesitating, it soon took off at breakneck speeds to the east, barreling straight for the enormous ki signature. Piccolo chuckled in spite of himself before setting off after him, his own immense speed allowing him to quickly match the cloud's pace. With one last nervous gulp, Krillin looked towards the massive ki signature with a determined expression even as he continued to sweat nervously.

"They're both crazy, but...at this point, I guess so am I!"

With that, he powered up to maximum and set out after them as fast as he could manage, all three racing against time to save Goku from this unimaginable threat.

* * *

Once his transformation was finally complete, the prince let out a triumphant roar which caused several nearby rock formations to crack under the pressure. But even as the beast cast his gaze onto Goku, still the warrior didn't move a muscle, continuing to stare at him in utter terror.

"You...I've heard of a monster like you! You...you killed my grandpa!" he cried out in shock.

Vegeta paused in confusion before he began to laugh heartily, which in his current state came out as a series of deep bellows.

"What nonsense are you spewing now?! Haven't you figured it out-I've never **been** on this planet before! How could **I** have killed this 'grandfather' of yours?" After a moment he chuckled once more. "Right, of course-you hit your head as a child, didn't you? That's how you lost your original programming-and, apparently, most of your brain cells. Well, since you didn't catch on from my earlier explanation, I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you: **all** Saiyans can do this, Kakarot! Provided they have a **tail** , anyway!"

As Vegeta's words rang through his mind, other memories began rising up to the surface…

* * *

" _Now, remember, Goku: you are_ never _to look out the window on a full moon night, do you understand? Otherwise the monster will come back! Now, do you promise me that you won't do it again from now on?"_

 _Goku looked up at his grandfather, concern evident across his face as he recalled his appearance the night before: his clothes tattered, his chest heaving as if he had only narrowly escaped his own death. He didn't want to see his grandfather like that ever again._

" _Yes, Grandpa. I promise."_

* * *

" _Man, that was insane!" Krillin cried out in astonishment. "Why didn't you tell me you turned into a giant monster like that?"_

" _Huh?" Goku replied, puzzled._

" _Wait, y-you don't know...?" Krillin asked as Goku continued staring at him, confused. Krillin, deciding it might be a good idea not to discuss it further, changed the subject. "W-well, don't give up now, Goku! Beat that Jackie Chun guy!"_

 _As Goku walked off towards the arena, he shook his head slightly. "Wow...what a weirdo."_

* * *

" _Hang on, hang on," Goku interjected. "_ Why _do you need to cut off my tail again?"_

" _Well, Goku, remember when the moon was destroyed during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai?" Kami, his latest martial arts teacher, asked. Goku nodded reluctantly._

" _I didn't see it for myself, but yeah."_

 _For some reason, Kami began to sweat slightly. "R-right. Well, anyway, it is within my power to restore the moon, but in order to do so, I require certain...materials, connected to the event."_

" _Okay...but what does my tail have to do with the moon being destroyed?"_

 _Kami was silent for a moment before eventually opting to push forwards without an explanation. "Look, it's all very complicated 'magic stuff,' as you once put it, and I'm sure you don't want to sit through a lecture on the subject. Besides...I'm sure the tail gets in your way while fighting."_

 _Goku cocked his head to the side for a moment before ultimately nodding._

" _Well, alright...if it brings the moon back, then...sure."_

* * *

As Goku processed what Vegeta had said, he gasped slightly before regaining his composure.

"So...that's what you're trying to tell me. That the one who killed my grandpa...and smashed up Pilaf's Castle...and all of the buildings at the tournament...that was all... **me**."

Vegeta simply snickered. "Oh, what do you know? A few brain cells were left over!"

" _Oh, Grandpa...I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I disobeyed you, that I lost control back then and all of those other times! I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to defeat this monster now! But...I suppose I'll have all the time in the world to beg for forgiveness...when I see you in Other World."_

With this thought, Goku grit his teeth as Vegeta finally lunged towards him.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Goku cried out, wincing at the additional pain of pushing himself back to twice his maximum. To his surprise, he found that even at this level, Vegeta could still barely react to his attacks, and after a series of ineffectual blows to his face, a single punch from the massive ape prince was enough to send Goku tumbling into the dirt, bleeding slightly from several small cuts and bruises.

Vegeta laughed once more. "Give it up, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! I'm ten times stronger in this form, and just as agile as when I am at normal size! What's more, whatever power you used to surpass me seems to damage your body tremendously! You simply can't hope to measure up to the power of a Saiyan elite!"

Goku looked up at Vegeta, dazed as a result of his injuries. " _He's right, there's no way I can overpower him or outmaneuver him as I am now! Even the Spirit Bomb might not be enough to finish this guy off...but I have to try anyway! I just need a distraction! Just a few minutes!"_

With that, Goku leapt up into the air once more as Vegeta looked on, bemused by his futile resistance.

" _Let's see...I only saw him use it twice, way back in the 22nd Tournament...here's hoping my memory serves!"_ He put his hands to his face, fingers spread apart as he closed his eyes in concentration. Vegeta only had just enough time to recognize the technique before Goku unleashed it.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

With no time to react, Vegeta was left blinded once more, howling in agony as Goku slipped away as fast as his wrecked body could enable him and eventually landing on top of an open rock formation a hundred meters away. He spread out his legs and held his arms aloft in the air.

"All right...here's good. Now...forests! Oceans! People and animals, and every other living thing which calls this planet home! Please, lend me just a small portion of your power!"

No sooner had he said these words than tiny, almost invisible specks of blue ki already began to gravitate towards his body, steadily increasing in magnitude as he stretched out his awareness towards more and more of the ki signatures inhabiting the planet. Many of the larger specks of ki he gathered he could even recognize, once he had gotten used to energy sensing-Nam, who he'd fought in the 21st tournament; Korin and Kami, two of his greatest mentors; as well as a somewhat large speck he couldn't identify for some reason, coming from the direction of Jingle Village. And, of course, there was the energy of Yamcha, Bulma, Chi Chi, and all of his other friends, all placing their faith in him to destroy this menace once and for all.

After finally gathering all of the energy he could, his body began to pulse with the sheer magnitude of ki flowing through it. Goku smiled, enjoying the feeling tremendously, and began condensing the power he'd gathered into a single energy sphere. However, no sooner had he formed the sphere and readied himself to throw it than Vegeta finally found him, launching a massive ki blast from his gaping maw which grew beyond even his own great size. Although lacking in power, it was nevertheless powerful enough to slam into Goku before he had time to react, vaporizing the formation he had been standing on and sending him careening into the ground several dozen meters away. Just before he hit the ground, he became marginally aware of a slight pulsing sensation in his head-the tell of detecting other ki signatures. However, the waves of pain quickly overrode all other thoughts.

"Damn! Shouldn't have...done it...so close to him! Stupid...so **stupid**!" he muttered with clenched teeth.

After shakily rising to his feet, he could only look on helplessly as Vegeta landed with a massive crash a few meters away from him.

"You're a crafty fighter, Kakarot, I'll give you that. But your luck has just about run out, it seems."

Goku could only chuckle, his speech somewhat slurred by his injuries.

"Looks like it. I used up...all my energy...trying to make that sphere. I've got...nothing left."

Vegeta's monstrous jaw became set in the closest thing to a grin he was capable of.

"All I needed to hear..."

With that, Vegeta began to advance towards Goku, who succeeded in dodging the first few blows only to find himself backhanded into a nearby rock face. As Goku felt several bones in his back give way from the force of the impact, he only had a few seconds' respite before he heard a sickening crunch as Vegeta's massive foot landed directly onto his legs.

" **AAAGGGHHH!** " Goku cried out in agony as he felt all sensation in his legs slip away from him. More so than the sheer pain, however, his suffering derived from his anger-anger at himself for not being strong enough. As his life flashed before his eyes, Goku could recall many times when he had been bested, both physically and mentally. He had nearly died at the hands of Taopaipai, was left for dead by both Tambourine and King Piccolo, was left with only one working limb by King Piccolo at full power, and, of course, killed in the battle with Raditz. Yet in none of these instances was the gap in power quite this lopsided, his disadvantage laid out so plainly. He had, quite simply, no options left. His Kaio-ken had left him drained, and his Spirit Bomb had been ripped away from him. Now, he had only just enough energy to remain conscious even in spite of the immense pain-and, he later realized, just enough for one last act of defiance.

In the span of an instant, while Vegeta sneered over his opponent, Goku charged up and fired a weak ki blast from his fingertips, piercing the soft material of Vegeta's left eye with little difficulty. As the prince cried out in pain and stepped back a few paces, Goku smiled with a hint of both pleasure and sadness, doing his best to try and accept his inevitable failure.

"AGH! You...you scarred my face, you low-class scum!" Vegeta cried out in protest as his massive hands fumbled for Goku's limp body. "I'm not going to wait for you to slip away quietly, Kakarot! I...am going...to **savor** this!"

Without another word, the prince began tightening his grip, and Goku howled in agony as he felt his ribs begin to buckle and crack.

* * *

As all of this was going on, Yajirobe cowered behind a different rock face, his first hiding spot having been blown to bits by Vegeta's ki blast. For a brief second, he had felt the impulse to help his old acquaintance, but one look at Vegeta's massive frame effortlessly dissuaded him from that path. Thus, he continued to passively observe until he felt three ki signatures land behind him, causing him to turn around rapidly.

"What the-?! Oh, hey, Krillin, what's up?" Yajirobe began, skipping over the child he had not yet met before before finally realizing that he had failed to process Piccolo's inclusion in the group. He jumped backwards in terror before Krillin reassured him that Piccolo was more or less on their side. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?!"

"I might ask you the same question," Piccolo replied with a scowl. "How long have you been here?" Yajirobe's silence seemed to confirm Piccolo's initial assumption. "And you've done **nothing**?"

"We don't have time to argue, Piccolo!" Krillin snapped. "Look, that monster that Vegeta's become-the only way to turn him back is to cut off his tail! Now, I'm thinking that if Gohan distracts him from the front, I can hit him with a Kienzan from the back to cut off his tail. Then you, Piccolo, hit him with your Special Beam Cannon while he's dazed, and the rest of us can finish him off. And Yajirobe can cover for me just in case I don't hit him."

Piccolo simply scoffed. "I don't know if we should place any aspect of the plan on this coward," he said, jerking his head towards Yajirobe.

Yajirobe himself bristled at the comment. "What you call 'cowardice,' I call 'common sense', you jolly green jackass!"

"Alright, listen here, you-!"

" **Guys**!" Krillin interjected, pointing towards Goku as he continued to be crushed. "We're losing time!"

Piccolo nodded, although he also began to telepathically relay an alternative plan to the others, which Krillin ultimately agreed to. Piccolo left Yajirobe behind as he leapt for cover along with the others, leaving Yajirobe plagued with indecision. After several seconds, he eventually decided to follow suit, moving towards a somewhat close rock formation and hiding behind it, waiting to strike if need be. Meanwhile, Gohan moved out into the open, ready to confront the massive tyrant.

"Hey, you! Leave my daddy alone!" he cried out, not quite replicating the righteous anger he'd felt during his last fight with the prince. The prince simply turned around, Goku still firmly in his grasp, and laughed.

"Why, look here, Kakarot! Your little half breed brat has come to watch you die!"

Gohan stepped back a pace, horrified of the prince's immense power. Vegeta continued chuckling.

"This is why I love **family**. Now, look closely, whelp! Observe...the proper order of things."

As he tightened his grip on Goku even further, laughing maniacally, he suddenly felt the air around him warm up slightly, and he leaped to the right just in time to see a Kamehameha soar past him. He resumed his laughter as he turned himself around and observed Gohan's shocked expression.

"Did you think I wouldn't know? You Earthlings are sentimental to a fault! I knew that your little midget friend or the womanish one would come back and try to attack me with...with..." He caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral vision, yet paused as he turned around to focus on the source of the attack. Where he had been expecting to find Krillin lending support to his friend…

He instead saw Piccolo, sporting a sinister grin as he held his hands out in the familiar gesture before leaping away towards the rocks.

" _What?! How?! Why would_ he- _?!"_ Vegeta thought in a panic until he was further distracted by a burning sensation at the base of his tail and across the furs of his back, ducking just in time to look back up and see a large Kienzan soaring off into the distance. Vegeta's blank white eyes widened in terror as his entire body trembled, and he realized what Krillin had done. "My...tail! Damn...it...!"

With one last gasp of anger and shock, Vegeta slowly reverted to his normal form as Goku fell out of his hands and onto the ground. The prince huffed and panted as even more of his energy slipped away from prolonged usage of the Oozaru form. He looked down towards where his tail had been a moment before, but found only a burned stump of fur amidst a series of scorch marks as a result of Krillin's attack. Vegeta's brow furrowed in anger as he clenched his teeth at this latest insult. He looked around until he spotted Krillin, having landed on a nearby cliff after throwing the disc.

"You...first you make me shed my noble blood...and now, you cut off my tail?! I...will **not** stand for this!"

With a roar of fury, the prince leapt towards Krillin, but found himself intercepted by a kick from Gohan. His anger granted him the strength to land a few hits on Vegeta in his weakened state, but Vegeta was quickly able to get the upper hand, staggering him with a punch to the gut.

"I guess the brat wanted to die first," he said with a sneer. "Well, tell you what?" He picked the boy up by the scruff of the neck and tossed him up into the air before flying up after him, sending him flying into the ground with a powerful kick mere feet away from where Goku was left crippled. "I'll let you die next to daddy," he finished. Mere seconds later, he was able to casually sidestep Krillin's attempt at a punch before countering with his own, sending him crashing into the ground as well.

Piccolo grimaced from behind his cover as the others fell. " _Damn it! He's still too powerful! Those two were supposed to buy me time to charge up, but at this rate, he'll find me before I can finish! Of course, I might have a chance if that human with the sword thought to help, but a gutless coward like that would never-!"_

"HYAAAAHH!" Yajirobe cried out as he leapt from behind a rock, his trusty katana in hand, and aimed a slash at Vegeta's back with all of his strength. Surprisingly, the attack actually did something, piercing the prince's armor and even nicking his skin slightly. As Vegeta stumbled forwards in surprise, Yajirobe attempted to turn tail and run, but was swiftly intercepted by the prince and kicked into unconsciousness after colliding with a nearby boulder.

"Tch! Didn't see him there," Vegeta remarked with a slight grunt of pain. "Now, where did that Namekian fool go?" He glanced around the immediate area for a moment, noticing too late the Special Beam Cannon flying towards his chest. He twisted out of the way of the beam, leaving it to explode closer to his left hip. Piccolo grimaced as the beam once again failed to pierce Vegeta's skin, but consoled himself with the sound of several of Vegeta's ribs breaking as a result of the impact. He soon found himself on the defensive, however, as Vegeta fired several ki blasts in the direction of his own, a ploy which forced him to leap away from his hiding place and fall within the prince's sight. With noticeably more effort, the prince took to the sky once more, meeting Piccolo in the air with a punch to the jaw which Piccolo only barely managed to block. Their exchange of blows continued for some time, but it became clear to Piccolo that Vegeta still heavily outclassed him, handicapped only by the injury to his ribs. " _Still..."_ he thought, " _I'm not going to go quietly!"_

* * *

As Vegeta and Piccolo continued to fight, Goku reached out to Gohan's mind.

" _Gohan, listen to me! You have to help out Piccolo! He's not going to last much longer!"_

Gohan struggled to rise to his feet, coughing as a result of the injuries he suffered. "I don't...I don't know what difference I'll make."

" _You'll make all the difference in the world, son! You just need to keep him busy as long as possible so that Krillin can get here! Please!"_

Gohan stumbled before nodding. "I'll...I'll do my best." With that, he set out into the sky, surprising Vegeta with a kick to his wounded side. As Vegeta winced at the additional pain, Piccolo was able to get a hit in and send him back several paces.

"Excellent, Gohan!" Piccolo said with a grin. "With the two of us together, we might just stand a chance!"

"I doubt that very much," Vegeta interrupted, chuckling as he recovered from the surprise attack. "You have some power, Namekian, but it's still nothing compared to the might of a-"

"Saiyan elite, yeah, yeah, we heard you the first dozen times," Piccolo interrupted, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Grrr! You'll regret mocking me, you insolent slug!" Vegeta retorted as he flew towards the pair and reentered combat.

Meanwhile, Krillin stumbled towards Goku's broken body at his telepathic urging, barely keeping himself from collapsing just as he reached his right side.

"Great..." Goku said weakly. "Now, Krillin, I need you...to listen closely..."

"What is it, Goku?"

"King Kai...taught me a powerful technique while I was...training with him, called the Spirit Bomb. What you do is...you gather all of the energy you can...from living things, and form it into one really powerful...sphere of ki. I tried using one on Vegeta, but...it didn't work, and I lost most of the energy."

Krillin's face fell. "...Huh."

"I've still got enough within me...to finish him off as he is now, though!" Goku reassured him. "But my body's too broken...to do anything with it. Which means...it's up to you, Krillin!"

Krillin was, understandably, confused. "Wait, why not give it to Piccolo? He's a lot stronger than I am."

"The Spirit Bomb...harms those with evil in their hearts."

"Oh...yeah. Huh," Krillin said, glancing towards Piccolo as he continued to fight Vegeta alongside Gohan.

"He's getting better," Goku remarked idly. "But I couldn't risk it. You're the only one...experienced enough to use it on him! Now take my hand, quickly!"

Krillin hurriedly complied, suddenly feeling a rush of energy enter into his body through his left arm. As he staggered backwards, amazed by the raw power even a fraction of the Spirit Bomb possessed, Goku continued to speak to him.

"Remember, Krillin-we've only got one shot! You've got to...feel his ki...and strike true! Got it?!"

Krillin nodded, and began trying to calm himself down as he gradually pinpointed the precise location of Vegeta's ki signature. Just as he had narrowed down where the prince was, he felt Gohan's signature begin to decline, and opened his eyes to find Gohan on the ground some distance away from him, bleeding from several brutal injuries. Piccolo tried to intercept Vegeta's next attack on the boy, but by this time the Namekian warrior had begun to tire, and Vegeta easily swatted Piccolo aside. Deciding to forego the child's suffering for a moment, he stepped towards Piccolo, chuckling slightly.

"I may no longer have the strength to destroy this planet outright anymore, but I can at least deprive you fools of one luxury before I take my leave!" He began charging up a finger beam and aimed it at Piccolo. "Your species may have remarkable regenerative abilities, but with so little energy remaining, I imagine that this will be enough to finish you off."

Piccolo struggled to get up as he met the prince's eyes. "Wait...what of your wish?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Don't think that you can bargain for your life, slug. Kakarot already informed me that this planet's Dragon Balls would not be reactivated for another year. As a result, there is no longer any reason for me to keep you alive."

As Vegeta spoke, Gohan gradually managed to stand up and tried to leap at Vegeta once more, only for Vegeta to dodge his attack and knee him in the gut in one fluid motion. As Gohan tumbled to the ground right next to Piccolo, gasping in pain as he coughed up a few drops of blood, Vegeta continued. "However, those trinkets and your presence on this planet did confirm one thing for me: the legend of the Namekian power spheres...may just hold some merit after all." He leaned closer to Piccolo as he sneered at his defeated enemy. "I'll just have to pop by your home planet and see for myself, won't I? Who knows? I might even give your people a small payment...for their lost son's misdeeds." He began to laugh maniacally as Piccolo barely managed to stand up, still unable to dodge from such close range. Gohan grabbed onto Piccolo's ankle, a gesture which Vegeta failed to take notice of as he continued to charge the finger beam, wanting to ensure that his target would die. In an instant, Gohan poured every bit of energy he had left into Piccolo's body, falling to the ground unconscious as Piccolo's Namekian regeneration began to heal some of his wounds.

At this, Vegeta took pause, but was about to fire the beam anyway when he felt the nearby temperature rise, usually the indication of some kind of attack. Vegeta turned to the left just in time to see a brilliant blue ball of ki speeding towards him. Taking advantage of this instant, Piccolo leaped backwards while simultaneously stretching out his arms to grab the prince, leaving him stunned and stuck in place just long enough for the ball to hit home, completely enveloping both the prince and Piccolo's stretched out arms. As the attack collided, both of them felt a particularly painful new sensation as the ki blast seemed to be damaging not just their bodies, but their very souls. Piccolo staggered away as the sections of his arms hit by the blast were torn apart, retracting his arms and allowing his regeneration to take its course. With this anchor gone, Vegeta was left screaming in fury and pain as the Spirit Bomb soared off into the distance.

When the blue ball faded from view, Piccolo picked up Gohan and walked over to where Goku and Krillin had been left.

"Woo hoo!" Krillin cried out triumphantly. "Take **that** , you freaky alien! Whoo!"

Although Piccolo most definitely found Krillin's enthusiasm to be annoying at times, in this case it was once again infectious, and he chuckled slightly at the idea that that arrogant fool had finally been defeated.

Until...he felt a faint sensation in the back of his mind, and his eyes widened in shock.

"How? HOW?! The ki from that sphere was enormous!"

Krillin's jubilant smile gave way to a look of utter horror. "Y-you don't mean-?!"

"Yes!" Piccolo said, gritting his teeth in anger. "The bastard...he isn't dead yet..."

* * *

Dun dun DUUUNNNNN!

Yeah, Vegeta just refused to die in this arc, huh? Surprising, considering that arguably weaker attacks later on in the Namek saga leave him in a pretty bad way even when he's stronger. Just goes to show that power levels are bs. ;)

Anywho, Vegeta's not a monkey and the Spirit Bomb's been used up, which means that we'll be heading into the final section of this first iconic fight! Piccolo and Krillin are the only ones left standing after Vegeta's assault. Can the two of them work together and find a way to defeat this troublesome tyrannical terror? Find out next week, on Dragon Ball Z-uh, Hermit. Yeah!

Not too much to comment on in the writing department, nobody asked any new questions, and no really notable power levels other than Vegeta during this chapter, who's at...let's say 10,000 after using the Oozaru form, but because of his wounds, he can't exercise it fully.

Also, to address a comment from an anonymous user: official power level for Great Ape 'Geets is 180k, and with those kind of injuries, that sure ain't right, so I wanted to bring it to kind of a middle ground. He gets more screwed up later, of course.

So...have a fantastic day, and I'll see you guys next week!


	10. Tale 9: The King

Krillin trembled as he too became aware of the Saiyan Prince's ki-considerably weakened, sure, but fearsome nonetheless. "Oh, come on!" he muttered, his fear evident. "What does it **take**?!" Piccolo simply scowled off towards the distance, eventually reaching a decision and turning towards Krillin.

"Can the fat one fly?"

Krillin was surprised by the question, but eventually responded. "N-no, he never learned how. Didn't really learn much of anything, to be honest..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Piccolo remarked, annoyed. "Alright. Give me what energy you can spare, and leave this place," he commanded.

Krillin looked up towards his unblinking eyes as he processed his request. "A-are you sure? Y-you really think you can take Vegeta on by yourself?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Whether I can or cannot is irrelevant. He has insulted my honor, and for that, I will not rest until one of us is dead. What's more, I am as of now the strongest fighter of this world, and you are the only one capable of getting Gohan and the others to safety."

"Since when have you cared about anyone's safety?" Krillin said, a question forming in his mind.

Piccolo stuttered slightly as he responded. "W-will you follow my orders or will you not?!"

"Okay, okay!" Krillin replied shakily, still intimidated by the Namekian warrior. "But you better not die out there, alright? We may still need the Dragon Balls."

Piccolo chuckled. "I doubt you'll have the chance to use them again regardless," he said ominously. "Now **go**!"

Krillin looked back at him, puzzled and vaguely concerned, before eventually shaking his head and placing his hand in Piccolo's. When he gave him what energy he could spare, he set about gathering the others. Goku used what strength he could to grab onto Gohan from Krillin's left shoulder, leaving Yajirobe to be carried over Krillin's right shoulder. As he took off, he spared one last look at Piccolo as he unleashed the entirety of his newly gained ki, powering up back to the maximum of his power. When the group had faded from sight, Piccolo paused for a moment as a memory of yesterday's events bubbled back up to the surface of his thoughts:

 _'If I am to die in this coming battle, I shall do so on **my** terms.'_

Without another word, he took off into the sky and raced towards the location of Vegeta's ki signature.

* * *

Vegeta clawed his way out of what remained of the mountain he'd finally crashed into, every cell in his body still screaming in pain from the Earthlings' latest attack against him. Once he emerged from the rubble, he staggered, barely managing to get up onto his feet, before falling back down to his knees and striking at the ground in a fit of rage.

"Damn them! DAMN THEM!" he roared, each word adding emphasis to his strikes. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! One of the galaxy's strongest warriors! I cannot-I WILL NOT-die on this forsaken mudhole!"

With a supreme effort, even as his body howled in protest, he powered up to the best he could manage in his current condition. He flung out a ki blast at a nearby cliff, both to test his power and let off steam, and was disappointed when the nearby area only shook slightly as a result of the impact. Having become familiar with the strength of his former associate, he cursed heavily.

 _"DAMN IT! I, Prince Vegeta, reduced to a power less than NAPPA'S?!"_

He continued to strike out in anger, but eventually managed to calm himself. _"All...all isn't lost. Even this severely wounded, I'm stronger than any of them individually, and Kakarot and his brat were incapacitated. I could still easily kill the midget before he uses that disc attack, and at that point, the only one powerful enough to seriously oppose me is-"_

He looked up and saw a familiar green figure rapidly approaching his position before landing ten feet away from him.

"Tch. **Of course** you show up," Vegeta said scowling. Piccolo simply stood there silently, arms crossed. Vegeta glanced around the area. "Well, if you're here, then where is that midget friend of yours hiding, eh? Around **here** , perhaps?!" Vegeta launched a ki blast at a nearby rock formation, shattering it to bits, but grunted when he saw that Krillin was not there.

"I am no ally of those fools," Piccolo replied, chuckling. "I have come alone, to defeat you with my own power! And once you are dead, I will be free to rule over this world!"

Vegeta looked off at him, processing his statements, before chuckling. "Riiight. So why try and save the brat earlier in our last fight?" Piccolo simply grimaced. "And of course, if your midget friend isn't here, then he's probably off ferrying Kakarot and those other idiots somewhere 'safe,' correct? Between his stupid sentiment and his concern for your Dragon Balls, I highly doubt he'd leave you to fight alone."

Piccolo said nothing, the only indication of his emotions being a single bead of sweat on his brow. Vegeta chuckled once more. "That's what I thought. You act all sinister, Namekian, what with your talk about being the 'Demon King' and ruling this mudball with an iron fist. But you know what I think? I think, deep down, you're just as sentimental as the rest of those idiots. I think the real reason you've come down here trying to face me alone is because you think they'll get a chance to escape if you do. Well, let me tell you something, slug: **they won't**. I'll see to that myself."

Piccolo assumed a combat stance, conflicted. Part of him knew that, at least regarding Gohan, the prince's claims were true. The other part, the part still dominated by his father's spirit, refused to acknowledge this. "You're wrong," he eventually said, seething with a quiet fury as the two sides of him continued to struggle.

Vegeta smirked. "Is that right? Well...how about you show me?"

With this last statement, Vegeta powered up and let out a battle cry before flying towards his opponent with all of his speed. Piccolo kicked off into the air as well, and managed to meet the prince's incoming charge with his own, sending a shockwave rippling throughout the area as neither fighter was pushed back even an inch. Upon floating backwards a few feet, the Saiyan prince lunged at Piccolo and unleashed a flurry of strikes, growling ever louder as each one was blocked, albeit with difficulty.

Their clash continued for several minutes, neither side able to gain a decisive advantage. However, Vegeta, desperate for an opening, rushed Piccolo with a full on charge, allowing Piccolo to grab both of his arms. However, before he could respond, Vegeta suddenly jerked his head towards him with all of his strength, headbutting him and leaving him stunned. Before he could recover, Vegeta went on the offensive with another series of powerful strikes, sending Piccolo flying around the immediate area until Vegeta finished with a punch towards the ground. Vegeta then flew down, intending to wind him with another powerful strike, but Piccolo managed to recover and opened up his mouth.

Before Vegeta could react, a yellow beam of ki shot out towards Vegeta. Weakened as he was, Vegeta could only barely get out of the way, being hit in the side by the beam and knocked off of his intended course, sending him hurtling into the ground as well. As Piccolo got back up, he looked off towards the rubble Vegeta picked his way through. When both warriors were back on their feet, Vegeta spared one look at the Namekian and scowled.

"GRRR! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FOOL!"

Piccolo simply smirked as the prince flew low towards him, and fired off a ki blast in response. Vegeta instinctively flew higher to avoid the blast, which to his surprise collided with the ground only a few feet ahead of his position, rather than flying past where he had been. A cloud of dust and debris momentarily blocked Vegeta's vision, forcing him to blow it all away with a kiai. However, the cloud served its purpose, distracting Vegeta just long enough for a familiar beam of ki to fly towards him and explode upon colliding with his right leg. Vegeta howled in pain as he heard the crunch of bones being broken, and he once again lost his balance and barely managed to land safely on the ground. Piccolo began walking towards him, his pleasure evident.

"How?!" Vegeta cried out in rage and pain. "How did you-?!"

"During my training in preparation for your arrival, I developed a rapid, two-handed version of the Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo replied smugly. "It's not nearly as potent...but it was evidently enough."

Before Vegeta could respond, Piccolo rapidly closed the gap and punched the prince in the stomach, leaving him winded and open to an accompanying kick which sent him crashing into a rock formation several meters away. Satisfied that the prince was nearly finished, Piccolo began calmly walking towards the fallen prince's position. As Vegeta clawed himself out of the debris, he continued to struggle to stand even in spite of his broken leg, finally managing a sort of half-crouch, half-stumble punctuated by another sickening crunch. Piccolo had been drawing two fingers towards his forehead, preparing yet another Special Beam Cannon to finally pierce the prince's chest and end him once and for all, but paused as Vegeta got back up. Piccolo hesitated for a split second, stunned by his tenacity, before Vegeta held out his hands shakily and began charging up a sphere of purple ki between them.

"THIS...ENDS...NOW!" he shouted in fury as the technique reached its apex. "GALICK GUN... **FIRE**!"

As the purple beam shot out towards Piccolo, the Namekian was taken aback, and only barely managed to respond with his own signature technique.

"MASENKO... **HAAA**!" he cried out as the yellow beam of ki flew to meet Vegeta's attack, the two beams colliding with immense force as each warrior sunk everything they had into the other's demise. At first, it seemed as if Piccolo's Masenko was gaining ground slightly, but at this, Vegeta simply yelled with even greater determination, and the Galick Gun rose to meet its challenge. Both warriors grunted in exertion and pain, veins bulging and popping as they continued to struggle for a solid minute. Nearby rock formations broke apart, a massive storm began to accumulate around the area, and the ground itself shook at the enormity of their power.

When neither technique could move past the other after two minutes had passed, however, the two warriors faltered ever so slightly at the same time, disrupting the cohesion of their respective beams for only a second. Nevertheless, this disruption was enough to cause a change in the swirling vortex of ki which stood in the center between their two attacks. What had previously been a balanced reaction of opposing forces attempting to overwhelm the other began to break down, becoming unstable as the two wells of ki began to mix. Before either fighter realized what was happening, a purely white sphere of ki formed as a result of this mixing, rapidly expanding outward and enveloping the entire region in a massive explosion. With one final scream, Piccolo and Vegeta were completely engulfed by the explosion of ki, while every rock formation and cliff in the area was completely atomized.

* * *

"H...how much longer?"

The question, spoken weakly by a rapidly fading Goku, was posed while Krillin was briskly carrying the group towards where he had sensed Yamcha's ki, along with every other non-fighter.

"Not too long-just hang in there, buddy!" Krillin replied tersely.

"Don't know...hold on..." he said, and Krillin knew that he was referring to his son, still unconscious as a result of the earlier battle and threatening to fall out of Goku's grasp.

"You're going to have to for a few more minutes, Goku, cuz I won't be able to catch him if you drop him!"

Suddenly, Krillin's own grip was threatened by a powerful gust of wind emanating from the region which they had departed. With a renewed effort, he managed to reestablish his hold onto his friends, and took off with renewed speed.

"What was...?" Goku attempted to ask.

"Don't worry about it," Krillin answered briskly, while his thoughts drifted to other channels. _"If it weren't for this whole 'life link' thing, I'd be hoping that they take each other out, but as it stands...come on, Piccolo! You've got to make it through this!"_

Suddenly, however, something Piccolo had said entered back into his mind, followed quickly by a hurried comment he'd heard from Goku before his own fight with Vegeta. Nervously, Krillin gulped, and angled his head slightly towards his companion.

"Goku?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah...?" Goku replied.

"When you were talking about Kami earlier...what were you going to say?"

Goku's eyes widened ever so slightly before drooping once again from the pain and nausea. He struggled to stay conscious enough to answer Krillin fully, but could only get out the words, "He...dying..."

Krillin gulped once more. "A-and you said before that if he dies...?"

"Dragon Balls...gone..." Goku finished before drifting off to sleep, only managing to keep his grip on Gohan through sheer instinctive reflexes.

Beads of sweat began to trickle across Krillin's brow. "The Dragon Balls...gone?" He stretched his senses out towards Tien, whose energy was only barely perceptible to him, as well as Piccolo's own distant energy. "That's why..." he muttered, perhaps finally understanding something of Piccolo's thought process after all this time.

"So...if Vegeta was wrong..." he resumed before stopping. He wasn't going to think about it. He simply shut his mouth and poured a slightly greater amount of energy into his flight, knowing now just how much more important it was that nobody else die today.

* * *

The brilliant white light which had settled over the desert finally dissipated along with smoke and debris kicked up by the explosion. As both Piccolo and Vegeta laid a fair distance across from each other, motionless, the full measure of the destruction they caused could be readily observed. Every rock formation in the area was gone, the ground being rendered uniformly flat for miles around. If there had indeed been anything alive in this desert, it would've been completely vaporized, not even the ashes remaining after their deaths. And, of course, both warriors were peppered with burn marks and cuts from errant debris and the force of the explosion, not to mention ruptures in blood vessels already under immense physical strain. For several minutes after the smoke cleared, neither one made any sort of move.

Once five minutes had passed, however, a loud whirring sound could be heard overhead as a silver spherical object began to touch down. As it landed, a small piece of scrap metal was kicked over towards it by an errant gust of wind-the remains of Vegeta's remote control panel, which had been torn apart in the explosion. Now, having activated its emergency retrieval protocol, the pod's access hatch swung open, in the hopes that its owner would be able to make it in. For several more minutes, nothing happened, until at last, one of the warriors' hands twitched.

With a panting groan of exhaustion and pain, Vegeta, scarred, burned, bloody, and broken, barely managed to roll his body over and crawl slowly towards the hatch, trailing blood as he went. After finally lumbering inside, the pod, registering that someone had indeed entered, shut the hatch and initiated its takeoff sequence. The loud whirring sound returned once more as its engines resumed operation, and no sooner did Piccolo at last begin to move as well. Unable to pull himself off the ground, his vision blurry from nausea, he could only focus on the image of Vegeta's pod taking off and preparing to exit the Earth's atmosphere for a single second before his eyes glazed over, and he collapsed once more.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, it was dark, although he could tell he wasn't in the same place. This time, Piccolo discovered, he could move much more easily, his regeneration having repaired most of his wounds while he was out, albeit leaving him with barely any ki left. He reached out with his senses, finding a handful of small signatures, but found he could not see anything. With a slight grunt of effort, he unleashed a small kiai, opening up the blinds on the window next to him and letting moonlight into what Piccolo now realized was a house. A familiar house.

Piccolo suddenly heard a door creak slightly, and got up with a start. He raised a hand, preparing to fire the largest ki blast he could currently muster, startling the person opening the door and causing them to throw it back on its hinges out of fear. Piccolo relaxed somewhat when he realized who it was: that one blue haired woman-or was it blonde?-whose name escaped him. To his observation, even in her panic, she seemed...distant.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked pointedly, lowering his hand and allowing her to take a few breaths.

"It...it was Krillin's idea," she replied after a few seconds. "After he brought Goku and the others to the hospital, he went back to where you were. According to him, you were in pretty bad shape, and he wasn't sure you'd make it. Plus, if we brought you into a hospital, it'd give the doctors heart attacks, so..."

Piccolo scowled as the rebellious part of his psyche felt ever so slightly...touched by the gesture.

"Well, he has his answer, evidently!" he said gruffly. "He shouldn't have bothered."

As he said this, a step away from the woman towards the window left him slightly buckled, falling to his knees as pain flared up throughout his leg. Launch took a cautious step towards him, but one glare from him froze her in place. He shakily got back up before finishing his walk towards the window, opening it and allowing the cold night air and the smell of the sea to rush into the room. Launch took a cautious couple of steps towards him once more, her confidence slowly building the longer he didn't vaporize her on sight. Eventually, she managed to make it next to him at the window, whereupon they looked out in silence for a moment.

"What of the others?" he asked reluctantly, surprising her.

"Uh, f-from what I hear, Goku and Yamcha are stabilizing. Mr. Yajirobe's still there with a severe concussion, but they're optimistic. Krillin only suffered a few bruises-he just got discharged an hour ago. Took off into the sky immediately-no idea where he's gone. Gohan's injuries are more severe, but the doctors are hopeful that he'll be okay in a day or two."

To her surprise, Piccolo almost sounded like he breathed a sigh of relief at this news, before quickly smothering it with a cough. She decided to stop at that, hoping Piccolo would drop the subject, but unfortunately for her, he proceeded to ask the one question she hoped he wouldn't ask.

"And what about that Tien person? From what I could tell before, he seemed to be in pretty serious condition."

Launch froze, and her lips tightened as all of those horrible images from earlier in the day resurfaced. After a deep, yet incredibly shaky, breath, she managed to muster up a response.

"Y-yeah, he's...not doing very well."

Piccolo noticed the change in her tone, but, being so poorly versed in human emotional cues, couldn't quite decipher it.

"Is he dying?"

Launch started once again, causing Piccolo to raise an eyebrow in confusion. _"Why is this human getting so worked up over a simple question?"_

"N-no. At least, I...I d-don't think so," Launch replied shakily. _"I shouldn't have left,"_ she told herself. _"I should've stayed. That's what people do, right? They stay with the people they care about for as long as they can, as often as they can, until they get better. Chi Chi stayed with Goku, Bulma stayed with Yamcha, so why did I-?"_ Once more, images flashed through her mind. All manner of tubes and wires poking out of Tien's body, keeping him alive on water and God only knows what nutrients they put into those things. The doctor's face when he looked at her. Her signature on all of those papers, granting her and her alone the right to decide when Tien will die-

"C-can I ask you something?!" she blurted out, so suddenly that this time, Piccolo was the one who was startled. She stuttered for a few seconds before continuing, "The Dragon Balls, they can do some pretty amazing things. Could they-?"

"Probably," Piccolo replied. Even he wasn't so dense as to not understand what she was trying to ask. "Although I don't understand why you can't just use a Senzu bean."

Launch's face darkened slightly. "B-Bulma asked about it for Yamcha's arm while I was-" she stopped herself from speaking further before changing tack. "He said that, as far as he knew, they only amplify the human body's natural healing process. So, if the human body couldn't possibly recover..."

Piccolo nodded relatively dispassionately. "I see. Couldn't hurt to try, but if they truly would not function, then he may be lost."

Launch's eyes widened slightly, panic setting in. She could already tell from this limited interaction that Piccolo was a man for whom blunt honesty was natural. "W-what do you mean? Can't the Dragon Balls-?"

"The Dragon Balls' existence is directly tied to the life of their creator, Kami, with whom I share a life link," Piccolo explained, to Launch's confusion. He sighed audibly before simplifying it: "If he dies, I die, and if I die, he dies. And through this link, each individual can tell when the other is close to death."

Launch's face fell. "Y-you mean-?"

" **I'm** fine, but the old fool probably has around a month, maybe a month and a half, at most. Which means, of course..." Piccolo added, brooding. So distracted was he by the reemergence of this knowledge that he failed to notice Launch hurriedly departing until he heard the front door closed with some slight forcefulness. Upon registering this, Piccolo at first wondered whether he should've mentioned what Vegeta had told him. Deciding to wait a few minutes, he then turned towards the window once more before an impulse seized upon him without warning.

 _"It's late. Most of the fools will be leaving. The warriors from before are weakened or worse, and your strength is returning."_

He heard it clearly in his mind. His father's voice. The voice he'd had to listen to almost nonstop for the last 9 years.

 _"Don't-"_

 _"Goku is alone."_

 _"No-"_

 _"He is the only one left who can oppose you, and he is battered and broken."_

 _"Stop!"_

 _"The Dragon Balls cannot save him anymore."_

 _"He is likely unconscious! He's in no position to fight me!"_

 _" **EXACTLY**!"_ His father's voice roared. _"He can't stop you! His son can't stop you! The midget! The triclops! The weakling! Roshi-NONE of them can stop you now!"_

 _"But-"_

Piccolo jerked slightly as his father's voice rose to a crescendo.

 _"NO! I am **sick** and **tired** of you dragging your feet!"_

He took a step towards the window.

 _"W-what are you-?"_

 _"9. Years. 9! **Years**! I have spent almost an entire DECADE waiting for that insolent monkey to DIE!"_

Piccolo stumbled.

 _"S...stop this! I...I am not bound to-"_

 _"I am your **father** , you insolent whelp! I **spawned** you, with my **last**! **Breath**! So that **you** would carry on my legacy! So that **you** would conquer this world once more! So that **YOU** would strike down all that opposed me!"_

His head jerked once more.

 _"What...is the point...now...?"_ Piccolo thought erratically, his inner voice sinking lower with each passing second.

 _"Unlike you, I'm not content to sit down and die. There_ is _a way that I can avert my demise, and I intend to use it."_

 _"What...are you...?"_

 _"We were once one being, Kami and I. A singular entity whose raw power would make you shudder. In order to become Guardian of this pathetic world, he split himself apart into two entities. One of pure good...and one of pure evil."_

 _"You...don't mean-?"_

 _"Years ago, I would retch at the suggestion, but it seems that no other option exists. If I am to continue living, then I must merge with Kami and become that nameless being once more! But this time, I will conquer the consciousness of the old fool from within! And then, I shall wield power greater than anything this planet has ever seen before!"_

Piccolo shuddered.

 _"Please...stop...!"_

 _"No! I shall wait no longer! TODAY-!"_

Piccolo thrust out a hand and blew apart the window completely with a ki blast. His eyes lost the quiet fire that characterized the warrior Piccolo Jr. had become. Instead, they became more focused, manipulative, and sinister-the eyes of the Demon King which spawned him.

"Today, Son Goku...will **die**...by my hand," Piccolo finished with a sinister grin.

He only dimly registered the door being thrown back on its hinges as Bad Launch came rushing into the room, machine gun in hand. Without a second's hesitation, she unleashed a spread of bullets upon the Namekian, but he simply caught them all in a flash with one hand and tossed them aside. Before she could react, Piccolo let out a kiai towards her position, the sheer force of it sending her flying out of the room and into the wall of the living room, before finally landing out on the beach. Launch lifted her head up groggily, just in time to see Piccolo fly out through the hole he created, en route to Wukong Hospital and with nothing but one singular, overpowering goal on his mind.

* * *

What a twist!

Believe it or not, this is actually something of a relic from one of my first ideas for a Dragon Ball fanfic, detailing King Piccolo's return to the world of the living. It was incredibly messy, but nevertheless, the concept of King Piccolo still kinda being alive intrigued me. So, here we are.

Anyway, power levels!

Vegeta(heavily wounded): 3,300

Piccolo: 3,500

Piccolo(2-handed Special Beam Cannon): 3,700

Vegeta(Galick Gun): 4,500

Piccolo(Masenko): 4,500

As always, hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews! Have a fantastic night, and I'll see y'all next week.


	11. Tale 10: The Reincarnation

"Is it over?"

The question, asked by an elderly voice worn by the passage of time, yet also furtive from years of effective isolation, was posed from the cover of darkness to no one in particular, yet was nevertheless promptly received.

"Affirmative," a mechanical voice replied, echoing off the walls of the subterranean structure. "The alien pod exited the Earth's atmosphere three hours and twenty-seven minutes ago."

"Excellent. Has the analysis been completed?"

"Negative. Estimated time to completion: twenty-two hours."

"Oh, no rush. Based on the preliminary results, the model which I have-*cough*-designed already will be easily capable of handling Son Goku and company."

Suddenly, the shadowy figure's ruminations were interrupted by a high pitched beeping sound.

"Bio-samples from the two scenes of engagement have arrived."

The figure chuckled.

"Excellent. Now...let's see just what we can do with these, shall we?"

* * *

"You are certain?"

Kami asked Krillin the question, already expecting the answer, while Mr. Popo tended to the garden.

"Yes. M-Master Roshi said that when he looked into Vegeta's mind, he was thinking about something. An old legend he'd heard about a planet called Namek, that said that its people produced seven mystical spheres of immense power!" He took a breath as Kami nodded along before chuckling. "Yeah. Sounds familiar, huh?"

"Indeed," Kami said with a chuckle of his own. Meanwhile, Mr. Popo began forming an idea, and retreated into the central chamber.

Krillin watched him go, unsure what it was he was doing, while Kami continued. "To tell you the truth, when I was making the Dragon Balls all those years ago, I...I felt something. Sort of like...an ancestral memory. A connection to a distant home of which I knew nothing. Now...now it seems that I have even more answers regarding where I really came from."

"Course, it could be a pretty big problem for us if it turns out Vegeta's alive," Krillin responded. "Only one pod was recovered-the other was reported to have flown off for some reason. Seems pretty likely that he survived, at least long enough to call his pod and get into it."

"Yes...if you are correct, then it means great trouble for the people of this 'Namek,'" Kami mused. "I wonder...if age hasn't overtaken it, that human girl-Bulma, was it?-might be able to-"

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a high pitched whine as Mr. Popo appeared before them on a flying carpet.

"Kami!" He exclaimed, evidently excited about something. "It's still operational!"

Krillin cocked his head in confusion while Kami beamed. "Excellent! Go meet with Bulma immediately-she should be able to have it relocated to a more suitable launch site."

"Yes, sir!" And with that, he disappeared once more.

"...Huh," Krillin said, after a moment of silence. "That, uh...that's one handy trinket you got there."

Kami simply chuckled. "The inhabitants of Other World possess many such 'trinkets.'"

"Well, you gonna tell me what he was talking about?"

"A ship. One likely capable of traveling many times faster than the speed of light. It was the ship which Mr. Popo believes had brought me-or, rather, the entity I used to be-to this planet as an infant."

"Wait a second-you _know_ you're an alien?"

Kami looked at Krillin, surprised. "Why, yes, for some time now. Because really, in retrospect-"

"Then why didn't Piccolo know he was an alien when the Saiyans brought it up?"

"I only learned of it after the first incident with King Piccolo was resolved. Mr. Popo discovered my ship while looking for plants to put in his garden, but couldn't figure out how it worked. I had long held suspicions that I was not of this world, but only when he informed me of the ship's existence did I truly know for certain."

"So because you didn't know when you split up with King Piccolo, then Piccolo didn't know either?"

"Correct. And, from there, it simply didn't seem all that important," he said simply before continuing. "Anyway, I'm not typically allowed to leave the Lookout unless in the event of an emergency, so I sent Mr. Popo to study it. Eventually, I told him to say the...I suppose, 'Namekian' word for 'open,' and lo and behold, it did."

Krillin's eyes widened slightly. "Ohhh, so _that's_ what you and Piccolo were speaking at the 23rd Tournament! I always wondered about that." He then paused before confusion set in once more. "Wait, but if he didn't know he was an alien, how did he know your people's language?!"

"It would seem that that was another ancestral memory that the being we once were possessed, even as an infant, and which Piccolo inherited from his father."

"Huh. ...Weird."

"In any event, it was easy to deduce that the ship operated based on voice command, but without knowing what my planet was called or what was out there, I couldn't order Mr. Popo to attempt to go. So, it's just been sitting there. Waiting, I suppose, for an occasion like this, in which it would be crucial."

"Yeah..." Krillin said as he thought it over. "Well, I should probably go inform the others. Between bringing in Goku and finding Piccolo, I never really had the time to-"

Without warning, Kami gasped in pain and was left staggered, nearly falling to the floor. Krillin rushed to his side.

"Kami! What's going-?" He began before Kami clutched his wrist, whether out of a desire for support or fear, he wasn't sure.

"He's...he's back," he muttered, to Krillin's confusion. "I don't know how he managed it, but he's back!"

"Who's back?"

As Kami's breathing stabilized, he let go of Krillin's wrist and got up to his feet. "Let me explain," he said before taking a deep breath. "When King Piccolo created Piccolo Junior, his reincarnation, he didn't just pass on his memories. He passed on his very consciousness into the mind of the developing child, intermixing alongside Junior's own. For the first three years of life, this leftover consciousness was strong within him, guiding him on a path towards evil and revenge against Son Goku. But after his defeat, and at an accelerated rate following his battle with the Saiyans and bonding with his young son, that consciousness had grown considerably weaker while the other-the Piccolo we know-matured and grew stronger. I thought that King Piccolo as a separate entity within him was nearly extinguished, and yet...now it seems he's taken over."

"And with the kind of crazy strength he has now..."

"He will surely kill Son Goku, and everyone else on this world, with ease."

Krillin's eyes widened in fear before he frantically reached out with his senses. Surprisingly, it took him far less time than usual to track down Piccolo's energy, which he could already tell was increasing with every second on course to the hospital. Kami touched his shoulder.

"Krillin," he said simply. "If there truly is no hope of saving him...I trust you will not hesitate to do what must be done."

Krillin looked up at Kami with a look of shock, which then morphed into a quiet sadness. After steeling himself, he nodded solemnly. Without another word, Krillin kicked off of the Lookout and took flight as fast as he could, hoping against hope that he could make it in time.

* * *

Ironically enough, it was the smell of chicken being served at a restaurant across the street wafting through the opened window which finally roused Goku from his unconscious state.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I was worried I wouldn't get to see the look in your eyes."

He did his best to look around the room and pinpoint the source of the voice while his vision came back into focus, eventually spotting a green blur concealed by the darkness.

"Piccolo...?" He muttered weakly, still fading in and out.

"Hm. In a manner of speaking."

"You...sound different."

"Do I? Interesting."

As his vision returned, he got a better look at the figure sitting right in front of his bed, and quickly noticed the shape of his eyes. No longer calculating and proud, but ruthless and cold. The eyes of an entity born of pure evil, with nothing within them but the impulse to destroy. He'd only seen such eyes a handful of times in his life, and combined with the particular manner in which Piccolo carried himself, his eyes soon widened in recognition.

"You..."

"Ah! So you recognize me? Your intellect is as sharp as ever, Son Goku."

"How...?"

"Sshhhhh," Piccolo silenced him as he got out of the chair. "Please, no more talking. Your voice is so irritating, even when you're barely conscious. Besides...I wouldn't want anything to spoil the moment."

"Where is-?"

"Oh, my son isn't available right now, although believe me, he'd like nothing more than to speak with you," Piccolo said softly as he lifted up a finger. "Unfortunately, I'm far too busy to allow that. I've got a lot on my plate. At the top of the list, well...I'm sure even you can piece it together."

His finger began to glow with a highly concentrated mass of yellow ki, while Goku tried in vain to move in spite of his injuries.

"At last," Piccolo mused. "After nine long years...my revenge is at hand."

Goku winced instinctively as the finger beam reached its apex, before a sudden crash, a cry of shock, and a burst of energy caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. Before he could observe anything else, however, he drifted off to sleep once more, his earlier efforts at moving having drained what energy he could muster.

* * *

Piccolo crashed through the wall and out of the building, tumbling towards the ground for a few seconds before he canceled his momentum with the power of flight. As nighttime traffic continued below him, he looked into the eyes of his attacker before breaking his hold with a blast from his eyes, followed by a swift kick to knock him backwards.

Krillin hovered a few feet in front of him, slightly damaged by the Demon King's attacks.

"Tch. I wasn't expecting you to grow wise to it so soon. But no matter-I can make the time to kill you before getting back to Son Goku, if that is your wish. We both know you're the only one of them even remotely capable of stopping me-and that my power far exceeds yours."

Despite his anxiety, Krillin forced a somewhat wobbly smirk. "You think so, huh?" he replied, as confidently as he could manage. "We'll see about that." He hovered in place for a second as he began to gather ki, entering into his Max Power state and charging Piccolo.

" _Ah. So that's his plan. Well, no matter-the speed decrease from that state should allow me to easily-"_ Piccolo's thoughts were interrupted by a powerful right hook to his jaw which sent him flying down several city blocks. Before he could react, Krillin flew to meet him and landed a series of powerful blows all throughout his body, each one intended to take him closer and closer to the forest which surrounded the city. As they approached the city limits, Krillin attempted to finish the combination with a powerful swing, but found his strike blocked by the Namekian warrior at the last second with noticeable exertion. Krillin flew back a pace before trying several other angles of attack, only to find each one blocked.

" _Damn it! I didn't think his strength was increasing_ that _fast! I've got to end this now!"_

As he thought this however, he noticed that Piccolo was locked in concentration, gathering his energy as he looked towards the buildings behind Krillin with a perverse anticipation.

"MASENKO...!"

Upon hearing the word, Krillin hastily drew his hands together and charged up as much energy as he could.

" **HAAA**!"

Krillin's ki blast only barely managed to meet Piccolo's own, and the entire city shook with the resulting explosion. When the smoke cleared, the buildings behind Krillin were relatively intact minus some slight fracturing, while Krillin himself was left bleeding in several places, and forced to return to his normal form.

"Just...as I thought," Piccolo said, with some exertion of his own. "You may still be more powerful than I am currently...but your sentiment towards your fellow lower creatures makes you weak...and easily exploited."

Piccolo drew two fingers to his forehead and began to charge up a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin grit his teeth and reentered the Max Power form, ignoring the scream of pain all throughout his body as he prepared to counter. However, just as Piccolo was about to fire, the two were distracted by a third voice added to the engagement.

"Masenko-HA!"

Suddenly, a bright yellow blast of ki collided with Piccolo's face, breaking his concentration and staggering him in spite of its relative weakness. He turned towards the source of the attack, only to find Gohan barely managing to fly, one arm in a cast and bandages wrapped around his head. After a few seconds of panting, the boy began to plummet towards the ground.

Piccolo found himself trying to fly towards him against his will, and hastily corrected himself.

"No! The boy...must die!"

He flew forward once more, then was stopped again.

"Son Goku's bloodline...must be erased!"

Meanwhile, Krillin had immediately taken off as fast as he could manage, exiting the Max Power state and rushing towards Gohan, only barely managing to catch him before he hit the ground.

"The boy...no...stop this, you-!"

Krillin looked up as Piccolo hastily charged up an attack, only to jerk his arm away and fire it into the forest. He snarled furiously.

"You will not...prevent me...from obtaining my revenge!"

Krillin's eyes widened as he gently set Gohan down to the ground. " _Could it be...?"_

Piccolo growled in anger and drew his hands to his face, as if he were suffering major head trauma. "I've...waited too...long-No! I won't let you-! Stop this now, you sentimental-!"

The Namekian's argument was interrupted by an uppercut from Krillin, followed by a rapid flurry of punches and kicks at the off-guard warrior.

"No! I...cannot...lose!" Piccolo got out before a roundhouse kick from Krillin knocked him into the ground. As he struggled to get back up, Krillin swiftly landed another kick on the back of his head, leaving him barely conscious.

"Krillin!"

Krillin turned around, recognizing the voice as belonging to Yamcha, who he could see had hastily flown to his position.

"Yamcha! How did you-?"

"Throwing around energy blasts like that? Hard not to sense," Yamcha replied. "Plus, Bad Launch called us from Kame House. Oolong told me she said something about Piccolo attacking her, but by the time he picked up, you burst in and punted Piccolo through the window. Woke me up right away, heh heh." He staggered slightly as he landed onto the ground next to Krillin, evidently still in bad shape.

"You sure you should be fighting so soon?"

"Hey, it's not like the bad guys ever pick a convenient time to put the whole world at stake," Yamcha replied. "Speaking of whom..." he began charging up a Spirit Ball, only to be held off by Krillin.

"Just give him a second."

"What-Krillin! He just tried to kill you and Goku! Why-?"

"Look, it's a long story, but the gist of it is that King Piccolo is in our Piccolo's head and has somehow gained control over his body. But if I'm right..."

Piccolo drew his hands to his head once more as he shakily got back up to his knees, then lifted himself off the ground for a split second before coming back down, all the while screaming in agony. After ten seconds of this, he drew his head back and let out one final scream before falling onto his back, exhausted. As Krillin took a cautious step towards him, he could notice one slight detail: his eyes, no longer malignant and cruel, had returned to their look of quiet intensity-eyes reflective of the proud warrior they had slowly come to know. These eyes then came to focus on the forms of Krillin and Yamcha hovering over Piccolo's prone body.

"His voice...it is...silent within me," he muttered weakly as he glanced over at Gohan. A slight look of relief played across his features as he could continue to sense the boy's energy.

Krillin sighed in relief. "Yamcha...go and take Gohan back to the hospital. You both need to rest."

"What about you?" Yamcha asked.

"...I feel like it's about time Piccolo and his 'uncle' had a little chat," Krillin replied cryptically, lifting Piccolo up by his shoulders as he continued to drift in and out of consciousness. He lifted up off the ground and flew to Kami's Lookout as fast as he could manage.

* * *

"Yes...it is as he says."

Kami gazed into Piccolo's eyes as soon as he had regained consciousness, a gaze which seemed to peer directly into his soul.

"There are some slight fragments remaining-emotions and impulses from the other consciousness which will likely continue to influence his actions for the remainder of his life. But they shall do only that-influence. The distinct consciousness of King Piccolo has been completely submerged by Piccolo's own mind. The circumstances of this long night...shall never come to pass again."

Piccolo scoffed. "I could've told you as much without being dragged halfway across the planet."

"You **did** almost kill him and his friends an hour ago. It's understandable that he would want to verify your claim."

"Tch!" Piccolo walked off with his arms crossed.

"Closed off as ever, I see," Kami quipped. "But...I no longer sense any truly malevolent intentions from you." Piccolo simply remained there while Krillin listened, fascinated. "You are certainly still ready and willing to kill anything perceived as a threat, and your continual indifference for most sentient beings is certainly something you could work on. But...there is a spark of goodness within you. I must admit, I am curious to see how that spark will develop."

Piccolo scoffed louder, as if he was insulted by the mere notion. Kami simply chuckled.

"In any event, Mr. Popo came by with your young friend a few minutes after you left, and again some time before you arrived." Mr. Popo smiled slightly at the acknowledgement, having just returned Bulma to her home at Capsule Corporation. "They recently tested the ship's functionality-apparently it can travel from here to the planet Jupiter in less than a minute. Of course, we still have no idea how far away Namek is, but I imagine it won't take too long after the girl has finished modifying the ship's language banks."

"With luck, you may even arrive fast enough to-" Mr. Popo began, but silenced himself when Kami glanced at him sternly. Krillin cocked his head in confusion, before understanding dawned.

"Oh, yeah! We could use the Dragon Balls on Namek to restore you to your youth! Or make you immortal! Then the Dragon Balls here would still be around, and you and Piccolo wouldn't have to die!"

"And your friends Chiaotzu and Master Roshi would be condemned to remain in Other World for the period of one Namekian year, not to mention all of the innocents of East City. Assuming, of course, that you even obtain these Namekian Dragon Balls."

"But sir-!"

" **Enough** ," Kami replied, forcefully. "I will not be so selfish as to put my own dilemma ahead of so many innocent lives. Understand, you two: if you manage to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls, reviving all those killed by the Saiyans will be your **top** priority. Is that clear?"

"...Yes, sir," Krillin replied. Piccolo simply growled.

"Piccolo..."

"Alright, fine! Top priority. Got it."

Kami looked into Piccolo's eyes once more before turning to Krillin again.

"Well, enough about all of that. Mr. Popo will take you back to the hospital and have you treated for your injuries." Krillin nodded and turned towards Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo took Krillin's hand as he led him onto his magic carpet, the two of them quickly disappearing en route to the hospital.

When he was certain they were gone, Kami turned to Piccolo.

"Tell me, Piccolo. What was it that drove your father to take control once more, beyond his own revenge?"

Piccolo was evidently reluctant to answer, but took a deep breath and responded. "He mentioned something about...merging with you. To become the being that you once were, and thereby avoiding the matter of your death. Then, he would use this new entity's immense power to subjugate the Earth."

"Hm..." Kami furrowed his brow in intense thought, drawing a curious look from Piccolo.

"Wait a minute...are you suggesting-?"

"It's faint, but...I believe that the entity we once were **was** aware of a method to fuse two separate beings together into a single composite, one participant being the physical model for this being while the other's mind and body was absorbed. Truthfully, I had considered it as a last resort during your father's reign of terror, but I did not know enough about it to safely proceed, knowing the strength of his evil nature. I am not aware of the precise technique involved, but I do know this: the power resulting from such a technique would be exponentially greater than that of either participant." He became lost in thought once more. "I wonder...now that his mind is no longer within you..."

Piccolo took a step back in shock. "Don't tell me-!"

"True, it would likely result in the destruction of the Dragon Balls of Earth, and effectively end my own life, but it would provide you with immense power, and allow you to live, no longer dependent upon our life link for survival. You could serve as a true Guardian of this planet-a capacity of which I am now hardly capable."

Piccolo seemed to think this over for a second. "...My personality would remain intact?"

"I...am not sure. It is possible that our minds could merge as a result of such a fusion, or that yours would simply supplant my own."

Piccolo mulled over this for much longer. "Hmph. I wish not to serve as the official Guardian of this world. Seems far too restrictive. And tedious."

"You may appoint a successor, if you so wish. The important thing is that you-and, perhaps by proxy, me-would be in a much better position to defend this planet from future threats. Taking your father's physiology into account, there may even be the possibility that you, like him, possess eternal youth. You could be in your physical prime for the entirety of your life, unhampered by my frailty."

Piccolo stared wide-eyed into space, processing everything that Kami had said. Eventually, he answered with a remarkably uncharacteristic response.

"I...I need time. Time to...consider the possibilities."

Kami nodded. "I'd say 'take as much as you need,' but then again...neither of us has too much left."

Piccolo didn't hear him, his mind lost in thought as he leaped off the Lookout and took off into the night sky. Kami watched him go, wondering if perhaps he was wrong for even considering the possibility, and mulling over the potential risks.

" _Still...at first, I had never considered it. But now, with his father's soul virtually gone...now I may yet have the chance to be of some use to this world...even if it is at the cost of myself."_

With that, he turned back towards the Lookout's central chamber just as Mr. Popo returned, left to think over his own options as he felt his own strength slowly abandoning him.

* * *

Elsewhere, millions upon millions of miles away, a large set of doors slid open as several figures walked down a pink pastel-colored hall-a shorter figure accompanied by two others. To his left, Dodoria, a man with a large, round figure, pink skin, and a bulbous head, sneered. To his right, Zarbon, a teal-skinned, green haired man with yellow eyes and several pieces of jewelry, held a more stoic expression. The short figure, despite only reaching to either man's shoulders in height, was the main source of apprehension among various other aliens within the room, who promptly turned back to their computer monitors and looked as busy as they could manage.

The short figure looked upon them all with indifference, and a hint of amusement, until he found the one who had summoned him here: a purple alien with a remarkably long cranium and yellow spots.

"What is it, Appule?" Frieza, ruler of most of the known galaxy, remarked with annoyance.

"Ah, yes, Lord Frieza! Please, do forgive me for the interruption, but we were just reviewing Nappa and Raditz's scouter logs, as you had requested after they failed to arrive at Frieza Planet 57 three months ago."

Frieza nodded, his boredom evident. "Okay. And?"

Appule replied, trying his best not to anger his lord. "After a year of scouter silence, we finally received several hours of auditory transmissions from Nappa's scouter. Judging from the telemetry, we believe it came from a world called 'Earth,' a pending acquisition. Raditz visited it a year prior, judging by what we were able to recover."

"And this matters why?"

As Frieza asked this, Appule hesitated. On the one hand, he knew the price for angering Frieza, as well as his own precarious standing. One mistake could easily disintegrate him and all of his people into nothing but ashes. But on the other hand, if the information in Nappa's scouter log was accurate...it could prove catastrophic for the entire universe.

Frieza noticed his hesitation and took a step forward. "Will you answer my question, _Mister_ Appule?"

Frieza's glare broke apart Appule's rebellious thoughts. "L-listen to this, sire!" With that, he pressed a button, and the scouter log began to play back.

" _They're going to use the Dragon Balls to become immortal,"_ they heard an unknown man, evidently aged, answer matter-of-factly. The term 'Dragon Balls' brought up some murmurs from the soldiers. Most, after all, had heard the legend of the Namekian power spheres, and their miraculous effects, but had dismissed it as nothing more than a fairy tale. " _After they've got that settled, they've toyed with the notion of subjugating this planet and its people, using the Earth as a breeding camp in order to rebuild the population of the Saiyan race, although this 'Prince Vegeta' person has expressed doubts on the plan. He wants to become immortal so that he can become capable of defeating a galactic tyrant by the name of 'Frieza,' thus allowing him to rule over the entire universe for all eternity._ "

When the old man had concluded and the recording ended, Frieza and his attendants looked on in disbelief along with his soldiers. Some muttered regarding their surprise that Vegeta would take such a step, while others pitied his foolishness.

"T-that's all we could recover, Lord Frieza. After that, Nappa's scouter stopped transmitting. The only response we've gotten since then was an automated communication from Vegeta's Attack Ball, informing Frieza Planet 79 of his imminent arrival. We can infer from this that Vegeta has been critically injured, perhaps near death." This set off the soldiers' speculation once more, but Frieza silenced them all with a raised hand and pondered to himself for a minute before chuckling.

"Oh ho ho ho! You've obtained a rather significant piece of information, Appule!" Frieza said, an evil grin moving across his features.

"T-thank you, my Lord!" Appule replied, already regretting his decision.

"So...evidence of the power spheres' existence has finally made itself known. And under the prospect of immortality, no less! That definitely seems worth a look-see, don't you think?" he addressed to Dodoria and Zarbon, who both nodded their heads in agreement. "I thought so. Well, then...helmsman!" He suddenly pointed to a crocodile-like alien sitting at the helm controls. "Alter our course! By my decree, we shall waste no time in heading for Planet Namek at once!"

"Y-yes, sire!" he replied, hurriedly typing in the coordinates and making note of the month-long ETA. Meanwhile, Zarbon voiced the unstated concern among the troops.

"Um, my Lord?" he asked, unusually restrained. "What is to be done with Vegeta?"

"Hm?" Frieza queried, his mind elsewhere. "Oh. Well, obviously he must be killed, assuming his injuries don't do it for us. I will not tolerate such acts of rebellion from my staff-the sheer nerve of wishing to overthrow me is inexcusable."

"Still, he may be a valuable source of information on these 'Dragon Balls,'" Zarbon pointed out, causing Frieza to slowly nod in acknowledgement.

"He may very well be dead, but one can never leave things to chance when it comes to Saiyans," Dodoria replied. "Learned that lesson back before they all got wiped out."

"My thoughts exactly, Mister Dodoria. Now, Mister Zarbon, make arrangements to have Vegeta's pod...intercepted at Frieza Planet 79. Instruct the staff there to revive him if he can be saved. If he does not cooperate, he must be killed immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Zarbon responded before pausing once more. "Who do you wish for me to send? Shall I contact the Ginyu Force?"

Frieza pondered this before shaking his head. "No, no-no need to trouble them with a small fry like Vegeta."

"Well, if they ain't available, I'd be happy to take him out," Dodoria said with a chuckle.

"As much as I admire your enthusiasm, Mister Dodoria, I'm afraid I will need you and Zarbon by my side. These Namekians are rumored to possess all sorts of supernatural abilities beyond the scope of my ordinary soldiers."

Dodoria nodded after a few seconds, obviously displeased. Frieza thought for a moment before arriving at an answer. "Ah, yes! Cui! He and Vegeta have been bitter rivals for years! What better person to kill him? Plus, at last report, he was already on Frieza Planet 79!"

"Tch," Dodoria replied in response. "He don't realize how lucky he is, finally getting to wipe the smug grin off that dumb monkey's face."

"Sir, if I may?" Zarbon interjected. "Cui's power level is precisely equal to that of Vegeta's. It may be risky sending him alone, even considering the personnel we have on that planet already."

"Not to mention that whole 'Power Ball' trick of his," Dodoria added.

"Hm...fair point. Luckily, I have just the two soldiers to send after him. I will inform Cui of their arrival later."

With this task completed, Frieza smiled, already envisioning a world in which he could freely rule the universe for all time.

" _Yeeesssss. No one-_ no one- _to check my expansion! No mythical genies, no Gods of Destruction, and_ certainly _no_ Super Saiyans _will stop me now!"_

With a subdued laugh which only barely held in his utter glee, the ship engaged its FTL drive and began racing towards the distant Planet Namek.

* * *

And with that, our Saiyan Saga comes to a close! Sorry if you were perhaps expecting more from the whole Piccolo situation, but then again, we do have the prospect of him fusing early, so that's something. Also, a more detailed look at some other events going on behind the scenes, including the set up for the next arc of our story: the journey to Namek! But with no Fake Namek. Moving on.

Anyway, I kinda went back and forth on how I wanted Piccolo to respond to the offer, as whether or not he did could have pretty big ramifications. But, for now, I'm kinda kicking that down the curb. We'll get our answer soon enough.

In the meantime, no questions, so we'll skip that.

And now, power levels:

Piccolo(possessed): 1,500 and rising.

Piccolo(possessed, Masenko): 2,600

Gohan(Masenko, weakened): 300

Kami: About 400


	12. Tale 11: The Launch

Over the next two days, work proceeded swiftly on restoring and modifying the Namekian vessel, which had been commanded to fly up to the Lookout for Kami's own convenience. With his assistance, modifying the ship to operate in English rather than Namekian took far less time than the alternative: Mr. Popo teaching her what little he knew of Namekian, or her gutting the entire operating system and building a new one from scratch. Either option could've taken over a week, and from what she had heard, they didn't have that kind of time.

After the linguistic modifications were completed, the ship was transported to Capsule Corp by Krillin and Yamcha, who had just recently been outfitted with a prosthetic to replace his missing right arm. Gohan still had yet to fully recover from the injuries he had sustained, and without senzu beans, there was little to no hope of Goku or Tien ever making a full recovery. Still, as repairs continued, Bulma was optimistic about their upcoming mission. However, her efforts to recruit volunteers to accompany her were considerably more mixed than the progress of her repairs.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Chi Chi answered promptly, the intensity of her voice causing some of the objects in the hospital room to vibrate slightly.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, but-" Bulma began before she was swiftly cut off.

"No buts! You are **not** sending **my son** to some alien planet a trillion miles away! I already had enough to deal with with him being kidnapped for over a year, and almost murdered by that Prince Vegetable or whatever the hell his name was!"

"I don't know, Chi Chi, Gohan was pretty insistent on going..." Krillin began before he too was interrupted.

"He's **five years old**! He's not old enough to make informed decisions on something like this!"

"But-" Bulma began.

"The answer is no! No no no no **NO**!" With this last scream, the windows of the hospital room slowly began to show cracks, which Bulma and Krillin readily observed.

"... _Okay the answer's no_ ," Bulma said, her fear evident across her features.

* * *

Korin looked at Bulma and Krillin quizzically. "Who told you this?" he asked.

"Yamcha," Bulma replied. "I asked if the Senzu beans could heal his missing arm, and he said-"

"Bah! He doesn't know what he's talking about! Of course the Senzu beans can heal the kind of damage Tien suffered. True, it may take a bit more to get him back up to full strength, but one should be enough to help him regain consciousness."

Bulma's face brightened at the prospect. "Great! How soon can you get one ready?"

"Listen, Miss Briefs, I'm growing these things as fast as I possibly can," Korin said, evidently exasperated by the pressure. "Your friends went through almost my entire stock during their training. I had to actually leave the tower and catch fish to eat for the first time in centuries! The simple fact of the matter is that this batch is going to take at least another month to produce."

"A **month**?!" Bulma and Krillin cried out simultaneously.

Krillin continued, "You're saying Goku and Tien will be out of commission for at least another month?!"

"Not to mention Yamcha's arm! The prosthetic has been broken three times so far, the instant he tries to power up fully!"

"Tell me: how simple a task do you consider growing holy beans with restorative powers beyond the understanding of your science and enough nutrients to feed a man for ten days straight?" As the two remained silent for several seconds, Korin continued, "That's what I thought. I'm sorry, but you can't rush something like this. A month, minimum. It's the best that I can manage."

Bulma sighed and glanced over at Yajirobe, who was busy devouring a large fish.

"Will-"

"Don't even think about it," he replied flatly, to Bulma's chagrin.

After thanking them for their time, Krillin slowly flew Bulma off of Korin's Tower and back to Capsule Corporation.

"Well, I don't entirely know what I was expecting, but...I'd feel a lot better about this if we had Goku up and about," Bulma admitted.

"Yeah. Same here," Krillin replied. "Of course, there **is** one other person we haven't asked yet."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You're 100% certain we can trust him?"

Krillin thought over the events of the past few days, sparing a glance at the bandages on his right shoulder and the side of his head.

"Uh...more like 75%."

* * *

After Krillin took off, Bulma made her way to Goku's hospital room and relayed what she had heard throughout the day.

"So, in summary, me, Krillin, and Yamcha are more or less ready to head out as soon as the modifications to the ship are done."

"Hm," Goku replied clearly, having been fully conscious for the last day. "And you're sure that Piccolo isn't going?"

"Krillin's gone off to try and recruit him. Doubt that'll go well."

"Eh. You never know," Goku said before pausing, a thought having occurred to him. "Say, didn't you tell me you started working on another ship yesterday?"

Bulma chuckled. "No, my dad's working on that one, remember? Between the pod that Nappa character arrived in and the one we recently found near Mount Paozu, he's got plenty to work with as far as the propulsion system goes. He even started designing an artificial gravity generator for it after examining the Namekian ship. Pretty neat stuff."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Can it go beyond Earth's level of gravity?"

Bulma considered this for a moment. "I don't know. From what I saw, if it can't, modifying it shouldn't be too tough."

"While I was training with King Kai on his planet, I had to adapt to ten times Earth gravity. Made me way stronger!"

"Tch. Of course your mind immediately jumps to training," Bulma said with a chuckle. "Well, I'll go ahead and pass the idea along. In the meantime, I suppose you'll just have to wait a month until you'll be back on your feet."

Goku sighed, his annoyance evident. "Well, not much I can do about it. Thanks for keeping me in the loop on all this, Bulma!"

Bulma smiled slightly, ever amused by Goku's upbeat attitude. "Don't mention it," she replied as she closed the door behind her.

She then began to walk down the hall, chuckling to herself, before she became aware of a quiet presence a few steps behind her, standing furtively in the hallway.

"H-hey," Launch called out somewhat softly, causing Bulma to stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Launch? How long have you been standing there?"

"...How long were you talking to Goku for?"

Bulma blinked once before responding. "Like, ten, twenty minutes?"

"Then that long."

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "So, you heard everything?"

"Most of it. Is it true, what you said about the Senzu beans?"

"Came from the guy-uh, cat who makes them," Bulma replied. "So I'd say it's accurate."

"Hmph," Launch said, muttering something under her breath which Bulma couldn't make out.

Bulma chuckled. "Not too happy with Yamcha, huh?"

" **No** ," Launch replied, crossing her arms and huffing slightly. Bulma smirked-from her, that was almost an angry rant.

"Well, I'll be sure to grill him for it next time I see him." As if on cue, a small beeping sound could be heard from a device on her wrist. "...Which would seem to be now-his new arm just broke again. See you later!"

"Yeah..." Launch replied, giving a half-hearted smile and a small wave as Bulma took off running down the hall. She spared one last glance in the direction of Tien's new hospital room two doors down, before she withdrew to a small corner of the hallway and sneezed.

* * *

Krillin touched down on a plateau overlooking a large desert valley-the latest wasteland Piccolo had found for himself. " _I wonder how he finds these places?"_ Krillin thought idly as he nervously approached the Namekian. Eventually, just as he was about to risk speaking, Piccolo spoke up for him.

"I've been sensing your energy for the last ten minutes," he replied flatly. "Make it quick."

Krillin steadied his nerves and took a deep breath before responding.

"You're already aware of our plans."

"Yes. You intend to travel to Namek to gather their Dragon Balls and revive your allies."

"And yet, in two days, you haven't reached out to us on whether or not you wish to join us."

"'Reached out?' I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that this expedition of yours was one of your human festivities."

"Piccolo-"

"I've had other things on my mind, okay?!" he spat back before closing his eyes once more, trying to calm himself.

Krillin took a slow step forward. "I have trouble believing you're not the least bit curious about your home planet, the people who live there?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Please. Knowing Kami, they're probably a bunch of nature-worshipping dullards who sit around doing nothing but meditating or discussing philosophy. They won't be a world of warriors, I assure you."

"You're Namekian, and you're a warrior."

"Only because I was born with the will to do what cowards like Kami refuse to do when it becomes necessary."

Krillin chuckled. "As well as some of your dad's pride, evidently."

Piccolo growled slightly, causing Krillin to step back a pace, before he turned back around. "Perhaps."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Krillin got back up and stepped back a few paces. "We're probably going to leave in a few days, a week at most, as soon as the ship's up and running. If you change your mind..." he let the sentence hang for a few seconds before lifting up off the ground and flying back to Kame House, leaving Piccolo to attempt to steady his thoughts once more.

* * *

"Hey! You. Bartender. Can I get another of these?"

Bad Launch leaned across the bar of a fairly run-down establishment in the northern quarter of West City, having to push past all of the empty mugs where beer had once resided. Quick observation from anyone at the bar would reveal her to be fairly intoxicated-yet, clearly, not as much as she wanted to be.

"Another?" The bartender, a portly man in his mid forties, replied, his concern evident. "You've already had six in less than an hour!"

"Yeah? Well, I. Want. _Another_ ," she replied forcefully, causing the bartender to cower in fear as he rushed to the back of the room and hastily poured another mug before setting it down in front of her. She sighed in irritation and began to lift the mug to her lips, before the sound of a minor commotion reached her ears.

"Say, good looking, why don't you come over and join us?" A gruff man, considerably more intoxicated than Launch, posed to someone who had just entered the bar-evidently an attractive woman.

"Hmph! I happen to be a married woman, thank you very much!"

"Really? I don't see a ring. Besides, aren't you a little young to be married? Can't be over 20..."

At this, the woman blushed slightly in embarrassment, before regaining her composure. "I don't have time for this. Just go back to your stupid friends and your stupid drinks and let me go about my business!"

The drunk man chuckled more forcefully than he likely would have under normal circumstances. "Aw, come on, hun, just one little drink..." He slowly began reaching his right arm around her waist, but before he could move it another inch, he suddenly found himself completely out of breath, only hearing the resounding impact of her fist into his diaphragm a second after he staggered away.

The woman scoffed at the prone figure while his friends at a nearby table looked on in shock. Hearing her dismissal of him enraged the man, and as soon as he was able to stand again, he sprinted towards the woman with a look of fury. "Don't you disrespect me like that, you-!" His retort and attempt to grab her wrist were both cut short when the woman suddenly grabbed his own hand, lifting his body off of the ground and over her head with only one arm before sending him crashing down onto the floor in front of her hard enough to produce a noticeable crack in the boards.

By this time, Launch had turned around to observe the conflict directly, chuckling as she downed the mug in one motion. "Heh. Didn't think she had it in her," she remarked to no one in particular as the drunk man's friends got up from the table and approached her threateningly. The woman looked back up at them with a neutral expression as the drunk man slowly regained consciousness.

"Now, listen, gentlemen, I don't want any further unpleasantness. I just came to see a friend of mine, and I'd rather not get on the kind bartender's bad side any further. So why don't you pick up your friend, go back to your homes, sleep it off, and we'll forget this whole thing happened, hm?"

The drunk man staggered to his feet, growling, as his friends sneered at her.

"Sorry, little lady, but you don't beat up our pal over there and expect to get away with it," one of the other men, a rather lanky figure with a slight country accent.

"Really, sir, this is quite unnecessary," she replied, causing the men to laugh.

"'Sir?' 'Gentlemen?' Coming in here dressed like _that_ , no less! Who does this stuck up bitch think she is, anyway?!"

While the men continued to laugh as they slowly approached her, Launch simply smiled. The young woman took a deep breath as her expression changed, a cold, emotionless manifestation of her barely repressed fury.

"Okay," she said simply, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Some time later, Chi Chi and Launch sat in a forested glade outside of the city, having finally evaded the local law enforcement to Launch's satisfaction. Chi Chi was preoccupied with the potential consequences of her actions, but Launch laughed her off.

"Trust me. Those West City cops couldn't catch a criminal if he turned himself in. And you're hardly that."

"Still...I must admit to feeling some slight twinge of guilt."

"Ah, come on, those punks were asking for it!" Launch replied before chuckling. "Although, I gotta say...kicking _all of them_ in the junk...I didn't expect that out of you."

Chi Chi laughed in spite of herself. "I suppose we all become somewhat...uncharacteristic when we lose our temper."

"I'll say. Remind me never to piss you off," Launch said, laughing slightly herself. "Ah...tell you the truth, that was just what I needed after...everything that's happened."

"You needed to see a bunch of drunkards get beat up?"

"Pretty much!" Launch said, laughing heartily. "Nothing quite like a good old fashioned bar fight to take your mind off things."

"Hmph. A rather odd coping mechanism," Chi Chi replied frankly.

"Maybe, but it seems like a decent alternative to killing my brain cells with beer. Seriously, I'm not quite sure how I managed to swallow seven whole mugs of that."

Chi Chi found herself chuckling. "Well...I don't know about beating up random strangers just for the thrill of it, but...being out alone, not having to deal with taking care of the house or worrying over my son or... _Goku,_ feels...nice."

"Been awhile since I've had someone to really hang out with, either. You guys all seem to kinda do your own thing for years at a time without seeing each other. Or talking. Like, at all. Pretty weird thing for friends to do, if you ask me. Especially since, you know, **phones** are a thing."

"Hm. Well...perhaps we could work on changing that," Chi Chi replied with a small smile. Launch found herself returning it more easily than she had expected.

"Yeah..." she replied, blushing slightly in spite of herself. The two sat in silence for a moment before she continued, "So, uh...Goku, huh? How, uh, how's that been going?"

Chi Chi was surprised by Launch's evident hesitation, but replied, "Oh, you know. It has its ups and downs. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, but sometimes he can just be such a...such a..."

"Blockhead?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. Know how that feels."

"Seriously! I keep telling him that he needs to go out and get a job, but he just keeps focusing on-"

"Training!" The two said in unison, startling each other for a second before they both laughed.

"Right?!" Chi Chi began. "All the man does some days is eat, sleep, and punch rocks!"

"Heh. At least _yours_ remembers to eat," Launch replied with a chuckle. "I have to pester Tien for days before he'll finally eat something. Says it helps him 'center his mind' or some crap. Honestly, I had half a mind to just leave him alone one of these days. See how centered his mind is when he's starved himself for two weeks!" She scoffed slightly, recalling their argument the previous year.

"...But you're not going to, are you?" Chi Chi asked in a soft voice, surprising Launch and causing her to blush slightly. She chuckled.

"Nah. Nah, probably not," she answered, her voice beginning to crack a little. Chi Chi placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly surprised by Launch's lack of resistance.

"This isn't going to be easy," she said frankly. "I can tell you that much firsthand. But, I just want you to know that we're all here for you...if you're willing to accept our help."

Launch was silent for a while, before finally muttering, "Could you even look at him?"

"What?"

"If you saw Goku in that hospital bed. His eyes shut, barely breathing, body broken to hell, tubes jutting out all over the place...could you bear to look at him?"

Chi Chi was at a loss for words. "It...it would be hard, I admit. But...I think it would hurt even more to not be there at all."

Launch considered this before continuing. "Yamcha explained it to me the last time I was there. That 'Kikoho' thing, the 'Max Power' state, all of it. He told me what it did to whoever decided to use it, what it must've done to Tien to use both at the same time. Using up all of his energy, wrecking himself to hell, shortening his own life...all so he'd be strong enough to kill that alien bastard. And...I'm just left wondering...why he'd go that far to protect everyone. ...Even a no-good crook like me."

As Launch took a few shallow breaths, Chi Chi was quick to respond, pulling her face towards hers. "Launch. Listen to me: You. Are not. A bad person."

Launch let out a short laugh. "Are you kidding me? I'm one of the most wanted criminals for miles around!"

"Let's take a look at some of the people who just saved the planet from destruction, hm?" Chi Chi responded, releasing Launch from her grip. "Yamcha? Robbed people for a living. Krillin? Selfish jerk who only wanted to get stronger to pick up women. Roshi-good God, don't even get me **started** on Roshi. And Piccolo? He tried to take over the planet and kill my husband six years ago! Hell, even your own boyfriend and his friend used to want to be **assassins** , for God's sake!"

"None of them are still doing any of that, though," Launch replied, her voice considerably smaller. She blushed slightly at hearing Tien described as her boyfriend.

At this, Chi Chi had to laugh as well. "What, you think people change overnight? **Please**. Change is probably one of the hardest things that any person can manage, and a lot of them don't. But you **have** changed, Launch. You're not nearly as violent as you used to be. You've made friends, you've made a life for yourself that...only **occasionally** involves robbing places or beating up random strangers," she added hastily, the tone in which she did so causing Launch to chuckle slightly. "It's a **process** , and hardly an easy one. But, if it makes you feel any better...I know for certain that at least three people believe you can do it." She got up and extended her hand towards Launch. "How'd you like to be the fourth?" she said, smiling brightly.

Launch hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching for Chi Chi's hand, allowing her to pull her up to her feet. Her eyes went up to meet Chi Chi's, and in a matter of seconds, tears began to slightly blur her vision. Without thinking, she rushed to embrace the young woman, beginning to let it all out. Chi Chi stepped back a pace in surprise, but warmly returned the gesture, closing her eyes and muttering words of comfort as the light from the sunset slowly faded, leaving the glade in total darkness.

* * *

The next few days leading up to the launch of the Namekian ship were relatively uneventful. With Piccolo still remaining distant off in the wastelands, Goku and Tien out of commission, and Gohan expressly forbidden from going by his mother, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma were left to prepare for the upcoming expedition as best as they could, the first two training together while the latter oversaw repairs. Before any of them knew it, the ship was ready to fly, and was transported to Kame House that morning so as to provide a clear space to launch while also allowing all of the crew's friends to say goodbye before they took off.

"Stay safe, everyone!" Chi Chi called out.

"Best wishes!" Turtle said.

"Take care of yourself, Lord Yamcha!" Puar cried, his anxiety for his master evident.

"Try not to die!" Oolong said, earning him a smack upside the head from Chi Chi.

"If that Vegeta punk ain't dead, make sure to kill him for me if you run into him!" Bad Launch called out enthusiastically, causing Chi Chi to look at her with some concern. Krillin simply laughed nervously before stepping into the ship.

"Goodbye, everyone!" "We'll see you soon!" Bulma and Yamcha replied before they too stepped into the ship and closed the hatch, faintly hearing continued goodbyes through the hull.

As Krillin and Yamcha settled in at various chairs that had been set up throughout the ship, Bulma, wearing her own custom-made space suit, strolled up to the helm and began a diagnostic of the ship's systems. "Alright, boys, strap yourselves in-this is going to be a pretty bumpy ride."

"Copy that," Krillin replied as he and Yamcha fastened their seatbelts.

After a few more minutes, the ship was set for takeoff, and Bulma gave the signal that they were about to take off from the cockpit of the ship. On cue, the onlookers stepped back into the house to avoid being hit by debris kicked up by the ship.

"Alright...now, ship, without any further ado..." Bulma began, somewhat dramatically. "Set a course for the planet 'Namek!'"

The ship's computer worked for a minute before replying. "Namek located. Estimated travel time: 34 days at maximum speed. Engaging thrusters in 5...4...3...2...1..."

In a matter of seconds, the ship took off and rapidly broke Earth's atmosphere en route to its destination, the passengers groaning as a result of the nausea. The people in Kame House looked up at the sky until the ship had long faded from view. Eventually, once the spectacle was over, Bad Launch struck up a conversation with Chi Chi.

"Say, Chi, where's that little squirt of yours? I would've thought he'd want to see the launch too."

Chi Chi chuckled slightly. "Launch, I told you: I prefer "Chi Chi." And I had Gohan stay home today to work on his physical therapy."

"By himself?"

"Of course not! My daddy stopped by last night to watch him so that I could come to the launch. Trust me, Gohan's in good hands."

Just then, the phone rang, causing Chi Chi to start slightly. After Oolong picked it up and talked to the caller for a moment, he passed it over to Chi Chi.

"It's your dad."

An uneasy feeling began to make its presence known in Chi Chi's stomach as she took the phone.

"Y-yes, daddy?"

"Oh God, Chi Chi, I'm so sorry! I was just coming in to give Gohan his lunch, but he wasn't there! He put some pillows under his bed to make me think it was occupied! I've looked all over the place, but I can't find him **anywhere**!"

As the Ox King continued to ramble on over the phone, Chi Chi had to summon up all of her willpower to keep from dropping it outright, and looked up towards the sky in horror.

"No no no no no no no no no..." She muttered softly to herself, placing the phone into the palm of her hand to muffle her father's cries of anguish. Bad Launch watched her friend with concern before walking over to her.

"Hey, Chi, what's going on? Did something happen to Gohan?"

Chi Chi could say nothing, save for pointing up at the sky with a shaking finger. As understanding dawned, Bad Launch's eyes widened in shock, and she found herself staring at the sky in disbelief.

"Oh, son of a **bitch** ," she muttered softly, as Chi Chi abruptly hung up on her father.

* * *

And thus, the Namek Saga begins! This was definitely one of the harder ones for me to write, mostly because I simultaneously felt like I was padding too much and also not writing enough to really be worth uploading as a whole chapter. But, well, it's done, and relatively unchanged from canon minus Yamcha tagging along and some character interactions.

Anyway, there's something I've kind of been going back and forth on for a while as far as uploading this fic goes. My schedule's going to be a lot tighter for a while, and I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up the same pace of uploads that I have been. I thought about announcing a hiatus with the end of the Saiyan Saga in Chapter 10, but decided against it. I then thought about going forward with the hiatus anyway, but figured that'd be dumb to do in Chapter 11 or by adding it into the end of Chapter 10. I thought about trying to stick to the upload schedule I have anyway, seeing as I have two chapters down the pipeline, but figured that the stress would get to be too much to handle. Above all, I don't want uploading this fic to be stressful, because when uploading something's stressful, I stop. And I don't want to stop-this is the most I've stuck with any fic I've written in the history of ever. Not about to screw that up. So, ultimately, I'm deciding to go for a sort of compromise.

As of January 6th, 2019, Hermit is officially being uploaded every **other** Sunday starting from this chapter published on the 6th. So, you will all see Chapter 12 on the 20th, Chapter 13th on the 3rd of February, and so on. Hopefully this will give me the downtime I need to really focus on stuff in my actual life while also giving this fic the attention it deserves. Who knows? Might even be able to go back to the weekly schedule at some point. As always, thank you all for your patience and understanding.

Alright, questions from previous chapters!

"Have you seen the Jiraiya vs. Master Roshi video on YouTube?"

No-I'm told I should. Kinda fell out of watching Death Battle a while back, but I'll probably get around to it sooner or later. All I know is he stomps.

"Will Tien go to Namek along with the rest of the Z fighters?"

Evidently not-besides, he's in a coma, and his medicine's about a month out.

"And will Roshi get to use his lightning attack that both harms and paralyzes his opponents?"

Gonna be a bit tough for him to do that in the near future, considering he's **dead**.

And finally, not much to say regarding power levels: Goku's at 10,000 post-Zenkai just like in the manga, and Krillin, Gohan Yamcha, and Piccolo just got a bit stronger through training/Zenkai on Gohan's end. Not really worth mentioning.

With all that said, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys in two weeks!


	13. Tale 12: The Journey

"You snuck aboard?!"

Two hours after they had left the Sol system, Yamcha had gone into one of the rooms within the ship, which Bulma had converted into a makeshift "cargo hold" for storing their capsules and various other necessities. After opening a microwave capsule and heating up some food, he heard the low sound of a stomach growling within the room. It didn't take long to deduce that it wasn't his own stomach, or to ultimately find Gohan hiding in an empty storage crate. Now, Gohan stood sheepishly before Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha, the latter two looking as stern as they could while Bulma was both shocked and angry.

"Y-yeah..." he replied, looking away slightly. "I'm sorry, Miss Bulma. I just...wanted to help. Just like Master Roshi and Mr. Yamcha helped me."

Bulma looked down at him angrily before sighing. "I understand. Tell you the truth, I was hoping that you'd want to come with us, after hearing how strong you'd gotten. But the fact remains, your mom didn't want you to go, and you shouldn't have gone behind her back like this! I expect you to apologize to her when you get back!"

"Of course, Miss Bulma," Gohan replied.

"So, are we gonna turn around and drop him off?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm going to interpret that as you choosing to volunteer to greet Chi Chi when we land," Krillin replied sardonically.

Bulma mulled over this for a moment. "...Do you really believe Vegeta's alive, Krillin?"

Krillin considered this. "The evidence does seem to point to him at least surviving long enough to leave, probably to get medical treatment somewhere."

"And if they've got spaceships that can travel to distant worlds, I'm willing to bet their medical tech is probably better than ours too," Yamcha added.

"So for all we know, Vegeta could be up and about in days even after the beating he got, and from what my dad tells me, those Saiyan ships are six times faster than ours," Bulma finished. "That means we're up against the clock, and we likely can't afford losing half a day bringing him home."

Gohan couldn't help but brighten up slightly. "Y-you mean-?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can stay," Bulma replied. "But! Understand that while you're here, you have to listen to us, okay?"

"Understood!" Gohan replied readily, his face beaming at the prospect of being able to help. Bulma couldn't help but smile slightly along with the others, before a darker thought entered their heads all at the same time. Krillin gathered his breath before speaking up.

"...Not being the one to talk to Chi Chi, 1-2-3, not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it-ah...damn it." Bulma groaned.

* * *

Day 2

After several hours of Krillin and Yamcha instructing Gohan in the discipline of mental training, the three had finally begun a productive training session when they were interrupted by Bulma stumbling into the room from her quarters, evidently too tired to have cared about changing out of her clothes from the night before. As she collapsed onto a couch they had set up nearby, Krillin finally opened his eyes and addressed the cause of her lack of sleep.

"So...how'd the video call-?"

"I. Hate. **All of you** ," Bulma replied somewhat groggily. "Oh, God, I thought Launch in her Bad form was too much to deal with..."

Krillin simply chuckled. "I take it you were eventually able to reach an agreement?"

"Ironically enough, I have Goku to thank for that. If he hadn't chimed in from his hospital bed, she might not have stopped."

"Still, all's well that ends well, right?"

"I'm half convinced she's going to murder me in my sleep when we get back."

Yamcha chuckled. "Well, if she does, she'll have to go through me, babe." He walked over and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Nooo. I'm mad at you," Bulma said, lazily attempting to wave him away to his amusement.

"Alright, fair enough."

Krillin chuckled himself. "So, Bulma, you've got two months left to live. What are you going to do?"

"Dunno. Lemme get...back to...you..." she began before her lack of sleep caught up with her, and she drifted off. Yamcha smiled before slowly reaching down and picking her up, using his prosthetic to bear most of the weight as he carried her back to her room.

* * *

Day 6

"RRAAAGGH!"

The rock face immediately in front of Piccolo exploded instantly under the force of his kiai, a testament to how his power had slightly increased in the days following the Saiyan attack. Satisfied with the completion of his morning training exercise, Piccolo then began to float in the air as he prepared to meditate. However, his efforts were foiled more than once as various thoughts intruded into his mind.

 _His father laughing maniacally as he felt his consciousness beaten back into the furthest corners of his mind._

He grumbled slightly before continuing.

 _Kami's voice having grown far more hoarse since he had last spoken to him._

He scrunched his eyes in slightly in order to keep them closed.

 _The look in Gohan's eyes when he fired that ki blast-_

He opened his eyes, his efforts momentarily arrested as his thoughts returned to the subject of Kami's proposal. After being stuck on the question for several minutes, he growled slightly to himself, and resumed his efforts at meditation more readily than before.

" _This_ sentiment _...I must not let it cloud my judgement!"_ he thought to himself, and yet still he could not completely shake away the thoughts that were entering his mind. He nevertheless resigned himself to the task of focusing on his meditation anyway, hoping that he may manage it within a reasonable time frame after all.

* * *

Day 10

Dr. Briefs sat calmly in the viewing room of Capsule Corp's Lab Delta, watching as the latest model of equipment for his most recent creation was brought into the lab for testing. When his daughter had come to him with the idea of modifying the artificial gravity generator to exceed Earth's level of gravity, he had to question the practicality of installing such a device. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny being intrigued by the possibility, and thus had spent the last two weeks modifying the generator and designing the equipment to withstand such intense gravitational forces.

"Alright, fire it up!" he announced over a microphone to lab workers operating in another room. They promptly switched on the artificial gravity generator they had installed and kicked it up to one hundred times Earth gravity. Dr. Briefs watched for a few tentative moments as some slight creaking became audible, before the noise subsided and the equipment remained stable.

"Confirmed," one of the lab workers announced. "Gravitational stress levels within acceptable range."

Dr. Briefs sighed in relief. "Alright, Lucas. Have your team make some slight adjustments to the instruments before sunset. I want us to begin installing this into the training room tomorrow morning."

"Copy that, sir." With that, the crew began to pack everything up, leaving Dr. Briefs time to retire to his personal living quarters within the facility, where his wife stood waiting with a glass of lemonade and sandwiches. He sat down in a nearby chair and was reminded of the journey his daughter was undergoing. He sighed audibly, his concern evident.

"Stay safe out there. Please," he whispered to himself before turning on the television, hoping to turn his thoughts towards other channels.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking at?"

Yamcha, Gohan, and Krillin hovered over Bulma as she stared at the navigational monitor, trying to make sense of the readings she was getting. The three looked up out the window, confirming that the two images presented were in fact identical.

"It looks like...a planet. One which matches the computer's description of Namek in every sense. "

"Huh. But, weren't we supposed to get there in another 24 days?" Gohan asked.

"We were! It doesn't make any sense!"

"What does the computer say it is?" Yamcha asked.

"Hm...computer: identify planetary body in this system, bearing 351 mark 247."

The computer whirred and beeped intermittently as it processed the coordinates.

"Confirmed: planetary body identified as Planet AF159," it said as it displayed the image of a rocky, foreboding planet, quite dissimilar from the serene planet they could see out their window.

"Properties?"

"Atmosphere: 25% oxygen, 75% nitrogen. Surface temperature: 10 degrees Celsius. Rudimentary data confirms presence of life-no indication that said life is intelligent. Warning: Upper atmosphere experiences extreme turbulence-atmospheric entry not recommended."

"Run a comparison between this planet and recorded data concerning the planet Namek."

"...Analysis complete: the two planets are 38% similar."

Bulma looked at the monitor quizzically for a second, while Yamcha eventually shrugged. "Welp. Looks like this isn't Namek."

"And like somewhere we don't want to be," Krillin chimed in.

Bulma sighed. "Agreed. Computer: take us back on our original heading, and...run a full diagnostic of the life support systems while you're at it."

"Confirmed," the computer replied as it began its work, readjusting the ship's heading and returning them to their original course.

* * *

Day 24

Kami sat down on the tiled floor of the Lookout, his eyes closed as he reached out towards the world with his senses, feeling the energy of everything which called the planet Earth its home. He could easily sense the energy of Dr. Briefs as his work on the ship continued; Goku as he was left resting, impatiently waiting for Korin to finish growing a new batch of Senzu beans; even the energy of Launch sitting at Tien Shinhan's side was difficult for him to miss as he sat atop his Lookout. And, of course, he sensed the approach of a ki signature towards his own location, one all too familiar to him.

"Piccolo," he said simply, not turning around as the Namekian landed a few feet behind him. "I assume you have made your decision?"

"...Yes. I believe I have," Piccolo replied with an uncharacteristic hesitation.

"And?"

Piccolo paused as he considered what he was about to say next. He took a deep breath before he began.

"I've devoted quite a lot of time towards this question, alongside an even stricter training regimen. At first...I wasn't quite sure what to think about your proposal. The idea of your mind becoming a part of my own seemed at first to be not all that dissimilar from my previous situation with my father. The risk of my personality being lost or else intermixed with yours was, frankly, unpalatable. And I was rather incensed at the prospect of having to, in a sense, rely on another's power to grow stronger. But...the longer I thought about it, the more I realized...none of that really mattered in the end."

Kami raised an eyebrow as Piccolo went on. "Without a doubt, this situation would wound my honor as a warrior, to have to rely on another for survival and the strength required to surpass my rival and enemies. There are, of course, definite risks to the situation, and yet...I've come to realize that **not** taking that risk would wound my honor even more. To not be awarded the opportunity to die in battle-indeed, not even to die after living a long and fulfilled life-would be, to my mind, the ultimate disgrace. To die solely because another life must expire, depriving you of the chance to live your own...I can imagine no worse fate for either a warrior or a man. And that is what would occur should I allow things to proceed as they are." He took a long breath before concluding, "I... **want** to live. I want to be able to grow stronger, strong enough to surpass Son Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else. I want to explore what life as my own entity, free of my father's influence, truly means. Thus, even in light of the unknown variables involved...I believe I am left with no other option than to agree."

Kami nodded. "I see. Well, then-"

"But first," Piccolo interrupted, "I have one condition."

"...Proceed."

"I do not wish to be held responsible for taking up your mantle or choosing a successor. Once you have fused with me, my connection to this place, this position, is to be considered dissolved. You can leave any matters concerning it to your servant."

Kami sighed before nodding. "Very well. Now then...are you certain of your choice?"

Piccolo considered the question for a moment before nodding.

"I understand." Kami got up and turned to face Piccolo.

"Is there anything you wish to say to your servant, or any of Earth's warriors still here?" Piccolo asked the aging Namekian.

"I already relayed my goodbyes through Yajirobe. And...me and Mr. Popo discussed the matter last night," Kami replied. "He was...less than pleased, but respectful of my wishes. I hope that you will show him some kindness should you change your mind about becoming Earth's Guardian."

"Believe me, I won't. I have no intention of becoming like you."

Kami smirked slightly. "If you say so. Now, then, I've taken the liberty of some slight introspection over the last month. I believe I am aware of how the process was intended to work." Kami walked over to Piccolo's position, standing a mere three feet away from him. "You must place your hand upon me. I shall initiate the process."

Piccolo held out his hand, hesitating for a second before placing his palm firmly onto Kami's chest.

"One thing: the process may be a bit...disorienting, but try to remain calm," Kami cautioned.

"I understand."

Kami remained silent for a while before chuckling. Piccolo raised his eyebrow in confusion, causing him to chuckle further.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of a human expression I've always liked," Kami replied before sighing somewhat morosely. "Over 300 years dedicated towards this planet and every living thing who calls it home. Even in light of the disasters my own existence has levied upon it...the invasions I was left powerless to prevent...I suppose some could say I had a 'good run' after all, wouldn't you agree?" Kami chuckled again before looking Piccolo in the eyes. "I can only hope that, in some way, no matter how small...this will allow me to be of use once again."

With that, Kami closed his eyes with a slight smile, before he became enveloped in a light blue aura of energy. Piccolo's arm tensed slightly as it made contact with this aura, but he stood his ground. With several gasps of exertion, Kami's body gradually faded away, the blue aura traveling up the length of Piccolo's arm before enveloping him in turn, casting the entire Lookout in a great plume of blue light.

After a few moments, the light dissipated, and Piccolo alone was left standing there, his mind swimming as a whole host of memories and knowledge he had never known tried to integrate itself with his own mind. After another few minutes of adjusting to this flow of information, Piccolo glanced down at this hands, already sensing the awesome power which his new form was now capable of.

"Unreal..." Piccolo muttered before his excitement started to build. "This...this is amazing! I feel **incredible**!"

His body suddenly sprang into action as he basked in its new power. "Yes! Yes! Yes! **Yes**! I can **win**! I feel **great**! **I**! **Can**! **Do**! **This**! **HAH** -!"

" _What are you doing?"_

Piccolo gasped in astonishment, nearly falling over in his shock. "Aha-ah! Uh...n-nothing!"

" _Are you sure? You seemed to be...chanting to yourself. Rather enthusiastically, I might add."_

"Are you...in my mind?"

" _It would appear so. I have no idea whether this is temporary or not, but I can tell you one thing-I suspect that I possess no influence over your mind and actions whatsoever beyond my own words. So, for however long my consciousness may exist here, I will simply immerse myself into the role of advisor."_

"So, in other words, you'll be able to lecture me for however long you're not absorbed by my subconscious?" Piccolo remarked dryly.

" _Oh, come now. Surely I'm not_ that _irritating?"_

"Hm...no. No, you most definitely are."

Kami's familiar chuckle reverberated through his head. " _Well, hopefully you'll find me to be of some use."_

"Hmph." Piccolo crossed his arms as he looked down at the world below.

" _So...if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do first?"_

Piccolo mulled over this before a slight smirk came over his features.

"...I think I'll be going to our homeworld, after all."

* * *

Day 27

Frieza Planet 79 was far from the most remarkable planet within Frieza's empire, but as a major outpost positioned so close to a relatively unexplored and mysterious sector of the galaxy, its usefulness was plain to see. The hundreds of soldiers and support staff stationed within the central compound of the planet had one job: to attend to the needs of high ranking members of the Frieza Forces as they extended their great leader's influence throughout the cosmos. Thus, it was somewhat ironic that their present mission-one they had been alerted to over a month in advance-would, in a sense, be the exact opposite of that job description, yet still in the service of their primary directive. A team of scouts had been monitoring the planetary sensor grid day and night ever since they received their orders, and at long last, during the early hours of the planet's morning, they finally detected their target.

"Lord Cui!" a short, green alien cried out, running frantically into the quarters of the station's impromptu commander this past month. The "lord" in question-a tall purple alien with heavyset lips and facial features resembling a fish-carefully set down a mug of a teal liquid.

"Yes, officer?" Cui replied.

"He's here!" the low-ranking soldier replied, causing Cui's eyes to widen and a large grin to play across his features. The soldier didn't have to clarify who he meant.

"Bring him in immediately. If he's dead, send him back into space. If he can be saved, stabilize him. If he **can't** be saved," he paused as his smile grew wider, "Notify me. I want to finish him off myself."

"Yes, Lord Cui!" the alien said before racing off to carry out his orders. Satisfied beyond words, the high-ranking officer turned around and returned to his drink, before his door hissed open yet again to admit two other aliens.

"Private Chila sure seemed like he was in a hurry," the one on the left remarked.

"Indeed. Tell us, Cui-has our target arrived?"

Cui set down his drink with a sigh. "You are correct. It seems our monkey friend has returned to the fold...in a manner of speaking."

"Excellent!" The one on the right remarked. "We have been anxious to test our power against him."

"I still do not quite understand why your assistance was deemed crucial," Cui replied, his irritation evident. "I'm quite capable of handling one stubborn little monkey."

"Lord Frieza seems to disagree with that assessment," the left one answered smugly.

"Are you saying you do not agree with our great leader?" the right one queried.

Cui grimaced slightly.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, dear brother?" the right one posited.

"My thoughts exactly, brother."

Cui looked at the two of them with a mixture of contempt and interest. " _Ah, yes. Their_ miraculous _ability. Well, I'm sure that its power still pales in comparison to-"_

"MERGE!" the two cried out in unison, before being consumed by a red and white light. Cui instinctively shut his eyes as the process continued. After a moment, the merging was complete, and Cui opened up his eyes to see a significantly larger alien standing before him. Rather than the red and blue coloration of the two aliens, this new alien had dark purple skin, along with a significantly more bulky physique and spiky protrusions throughout his chin and limbs. Cui gulped slightly, but swiftly regained his composure as he activated his scouter.

"You may appear fearsome, but I doubt that the power afforded by this form is so much greater than-" he began before pausing in shock as his scouter beeped, indicating that it had gathered enough data to generate a reading. After staring at the numbers in disbelief for a few seconds, the fusion taunted him.

"Well, commander? What does it say?"

"T-twenty six...thousand," he replied, his breathing shaky.

"Huh. That's funny-could've sworn it was less," the fusion remarked with a smirk before a quick burst of light reversed the process.

"In any event, we hope that this clarifies things for you," the red alien began. "Now, then, if you have no further comments, we shall leave you to deal with your new prisoner."

"Will you join me for a drink in the mess hall, Kado?" the blue alien asked.

"Certainly, Abo."

With that, the door hissed open before closing again, leaving Cui alone with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. After a few seconds of horrified silence, he clenched his fist in anger at his cowardice, and marched through the door with determination in his eyes.

" _I don't care how strong those idiots' parlor trick is-_ I _will be the one to kill Vegeta after all these years! You hear me?!_ Me!"

* * *

Day 28

Vegeta dozed slightly as the sedative he had been administered upon regaining consciousness wore off. However, the loud hiss of a door opening and light entering the dark cell in which he had been placed caused him to open his eyes before screwing them shut as a result of the glare.

"Well, well, well," he heard a somewhat nasally voice drone on. "It's been a while, huh, 'friend?'"

"Indeed it has, Cui," Vegeta replied once the door closed. "Tell me: still stuck on backwater assignments?"

"Hm. I suppose you could say that. Pest control **is** a rather dull assignment compared to conquering rival interstellar empires."

"I take it from the fact that I'm being held here rather than heading out to the nearest docking bay while being forced to listen to your two-bit insults means that Frieza monitored our scouters."

"Exactly right," Cui replied. "And if you guessed that, then you must also know just what our master heard, and where he's been heading for the last month or so."

"So it would seem. And I'm assuming the only reason I'm still alive is that you need me to tell you everything I know about these 'Dragon Balls.'"

"Right again. So, since you know full well how powerful I am, surely you must know that resistance is futile. You will tell us everything we wish to know, or you will suffer unspeakable pain."

Vegeta chuckled sardonically. "Trust me, fish-lips. After what I endured on Earth, nothing at your disposal will be able to break me. But, if you'd like to speed things along, I'm more than happy to cooperate."

Cui blinked a few times before looking at Vegeta quizzically. "C-come again?"

"From what I heard while on the planet Earth, Dragon Balls have a specified period after use during which they must recharge-likely tied directly to their host planet's own rotation. Given Namek's rotation, this means that their Dragon Balls would take 113 days to recharge after use. To my knowledge, they can only grant one wish, and they will be deactivated permanently if the Namekian who created them is killed. The legend states that there are seven, however I have not had the chance to confirm this. I do not know their exact appearance other than that they are spherical, hence being referred to as 'balls.' I'm also assuming that they have something to do with some kind of dragon creature, because otherwise, the name comes off as being rather silly."

Cui was left shocked at Vegeta's sudden cooperativeness, so shocked that he didn't hear the beep of his scouter, which he had activated upon entering the room to assess Vegeta's level of power prior to the interrogation. "W-why are you telling me this? Are you trying to deceive me?!"

"Not at all. As I told you, I am more than happy to answer your questions."

"But why?! Surely you must know that we're going to kill you either way, simply for having the audacity to betray Lord Frieza! So why would you wish to cooperate at all?!"

"Really, Cui, it's quite simple, if you'll give me a moment to explain." Cui slowly nodded his head, allowing Vegeta to continue. "Well, to start with, tell me: what do you know about Saiyans?"

"Uh...you turn into apes...you lived on another planet prior to living on Planet Vegeta...your species is naturally capable of bearing ten gees of gravitational force...your species was in the Frieza Force for about...ten years?"

Vegeta chuckled. "I see. Well, allow me to enlighten you on another factoid about the Saiyans. You see, we Saiyans are, above all else, a race of warriors. Our very physiology is adapted for survival in almost any environment. We can resist variations in temperature, hold our breath underwater for up to thirty minutes at a time, and even function in the upper atmosphere of some planets for extended periods. But above all, our race's greatest survival mechanism is...the Zenkai."

Cui cocked his head. "The Zen-what now?"

"The Zenkai is our name for a physiological process which occurs after we recover from a near-fatal injury. Through means which our scientists were still investigating prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, part of our bodies' natural healing process involves it 'taking stock,' as it were, of what led us to our present state. Our bodies are capable of assessing the specific cause of various injuries, and engaging rapid physiological changes in order for us to stand a better chance of surviving going forward."

Cui, who had begun to grow somewhat tired of the long-winded explanation, finally noticed the small notification on his scouter's readout, and moved to check it while Vegeta continued talking.

"In particular, after surviving a battle against a foe of superior power, our bodies can gauge the level of power based on the extent of the damage...and alter themselves accordingly."

Cui's eyes widened in shock as he read the scouter's earlier reading, causing what Vegeta had just said to appear to reverberate even louder throughout the room. " _T-twenty six-?! No!_ No! _The scouter's broken! It has to be!"_

"To return to the original question you asked me, well, as I said before, it's really quite simple." Vegeta easily broke apart the restraints holding him up until that point with a kiai, causing Cui to flinch instinctively before thinking to charge a ki blast. "The reason that I'm telling you all of this-"

" **DIE**!" Cui screamed in desperation, unleashing a ki blast with all of his strength at the prince, atomizing the room and a good portion of the compound in its wake. When the smoke cleared, the Saiyan prince was nowhere to be seen, and Cui smirked for only a moment before he heard a rush of wind from behind him. He started to turn around, only to hear the sickening sound of something penetrating his chest.

"-is because you're not going to live to tell anyone...' **friend**.'"

Vegeta landed a powerful kick on Cui's back, sending him flying out of the destroyed room and into the sky. Vegeta concentrated his ki into two of his fingers before jerking them upwards, generating a burst of ki all throughout the immediate vicinity of Cui's bleeding body and vaporizing him completely.

* * *

The elder of the two brothers, both of whom had fallen into a light sleep once Cui's interrogation began, was the first to awaken to the sound of a massive explosion. He hurriedly jostled the other awake, and Abo and Kado fused immediately and grabbed a scouter as they rushed to assess the cause of the unexpected attack. Even flying as fast as he could within the facility's hallways, by the time Aka had arrived at the source of the scouter's highest power reading, most of the compound had already been obliterated along with everyone inside of it. He looked slightly upwards to see Vegeta grinning sadistically as he fired another ki blast to pick off a handful of survivors. Aka growled slightly, both in anger for defying his master and anticipation for the coming battle. He fired a ki blast at the Saiyan prince, causing him to react at the last second by knocking it away with the back of his hand.

"Hm. Don't know if I've met you or your species before," Vegeta said frankly.

"Name's Aka, of the planet Symbia," the fusion replied, equally frank. "I take it that Cui's dead?"

"Extremely," Vegeta said, his satisfaction evident.

"Hmph. Never liked that toad much anyway," he remarked. "But if you think I'm going to leave a job unfinished, you're mistaken."

"Figured as much," Vegeta said, powering up to the full extent of his power and charging the brutish fusion with a fierce battle cry. He readied a powerful right hook, but found his attack intercepted by a forearm block. The two lifted up further into the air as they exchanged a series of blows, neither one managing to gain the upper hand.

" _Damn it! How the hell is this guy as powerful as I am?!"_ They both thought simultaneously, floating backwards slightly to gain some distance and catch their breath.

"You're not too bad, monkey," Aka said, panting. "You're actually making me try here."

"Tch. Glad to oblige," Vegeta said sardonically.

"But unfortunately, without your tail, you don't have any way to get tougher. So, it all comes down to who can beat the other in a straight fight."

"...So it would seem," Vegeta said with a slight scowl. Aka, meanwhile, sneered and began charging up a series of ki blasts before firing them at the Saiyan. Vegeta dodged most of them with little effort, but was forced to block the last blast with his forearm, causing some of the bones within it to break. He retaliated with his own salvo, but found Aka pushing past most of them before grabbing him and ramming him into one of the few undamaged sections of the compound. As he dragged him along the wall, tearing it up as he went and leaving considerable injuries upon Vegeta, Vegeta slowly charged up a small ki blast before firing it at Aka's left eye. Although it did no damage, it easily destroyed his scouter and left him distracted enough for Vegeta to land a solid punch to his stomach to escape.

However, as soon as he recovered, he went after Vegeta with renewed vigor, propelling himself forward with a ki blast to make up for the difference in innate flight speed. Despite Vegeta's attempts to retaliate, Aka managed to grab him in a bear hug and begin crushing him. Vegeta squirmed as much as he could, managing to headbutt the alien and escape once again after thirty seconds. As Vegeta floated away, bones broken all throughout his body, Aka grinned. It was clear to both sides that, all else being equal, Aka's size gave him a definite advantage in strength. However, Vegeta knew of one advantage he still possessed, although he was loathe to utilize it.

" _At this point, my options seem rather limited. Now, let's see if I remember..."_ He thought as he turned to meet Aka's charge. He drew his hands to his face and tried to imitate the technique as best as he could manage.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he cried out, summoning forth a burst of light which blinded Aka and sent him flying off course. Vegeta capitalized on this, flying to the side and landing a powerful elbow strike to Aka's large neck, sending him crashing towards the ground. Before he could recover, Vegeta began charging up his signature attack.

"GALICK GUN...!" he began just as Aka managed to bring himself back up to his feet. He grimaced before charging up his own attack.

"WAHAHA NO HA!" he cried out, firing out a green energy sphere from his mouth.

" **FIRE**!" Vegeta cried out only a second later, firing out a massive beam of purple crackling ki. At first, the two techniques were held in a relative stalemate, but as both sides continued to struggle, the Galick Gun slowly but surely gained ground. In desperation, Aka charged up two smaller ki blasts in his hands to add to the beam, but even this proved fruitless as the Galick Gun steadily overpowered the Wahaha no Ha despite his continued efforts. The area gradually became enveloped in residual purple light as the attack finally hit Aka directly, vaporizing the ground beneath him along with most of his uniform.

When the dust settled, Vegeta floated himself with his ki just enough to stop himself from hitting the ground. He shakily got to his feet to examine the condition of his opponent, who in turn struggled to crawl out of the hole he found himself in. Although most of his armor was gone and blood vessels were damaged all throughout his body, he still continued to float forwards. He looked up at Vegeta with a look of pure bloodlust.

"That...all you...got...monkey? I'm still...more than capable...of bringing you dow-!"

Just then, Aka's body convulsed before becoming enveloped in a red and white light. In a matter of seconds, Aka split back into his individual components, Abo and Kado, who found themselves face to face with the wounded, yet now far more powerful, Vegeta sneering over them. Panic soon presented itself across both of their faces, and they hurriedly put their hands together in an act of sheer desperation.

"Merge! Merge! Fuse! Join! Combine! **Anything**!" The two cried out in unison as Vegeta took one shaky step after another to get closer to them.

"W-wait!" Kado remarked. "W-we can still be useful to you! If you trained us up a bit, imagine how much more powerful Aka could become!"

"We could help you defeat Frieza!" Ado added. "W-we swear on our lives, we shall become your most faithful servants! Just let us live, please!"

Vegeta smirked at their offer before seemingly changing his mind, extending a hand towards Ado. Ado hastily took it and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

"T-thank you, my lord! We promise you, we will not let you-ACK!"

As he spoke, Vegeta let go of his outstretched hand, revealing some slight residual ki around one of his fingers which had fired a finger beam through Abo's chest. With a cry of terror, Kado hastily made his retreat before Vegeta fired off another finger beam, piercing Kado in the back of his head and killing him instantly. With a noticeable grunt of exertion, Vegeta looked down upon his defeated foes with contempt.

" _Without that technique of theirs...they were barely even worth killing_ ," he thought to himself with a snort before his thoughts were interrupted by a plasma bolt harmlessly hitting the back of his head. He turned around to look at the source of the disturbance, finding a squadron of Frieza's soldiers who had made their way down to his position. He cleared his throat as he observed their look of utter terror.

"Well! As you can see, your weapons and your own individual power are no match for me even in my wounded state. Thus, you have two options: either serve your master to your last breath and die by my hand," he said, to the collective apprehension of all of the soldiers involved, "Or, get me to a healing chamber and furnish me with a ship immediately, and be allowed to live...for now. I expect your decision within the next thirty seconds."

As the soldiers looked at each other with apprehension, one of them yelled out a battle cry. "Die, traitorous scum-!" he got out before a finger beam pierced his chest and left him to fall to the ground mid-flight.

"Did I say thirty seconds? I meant **five** ," Vegeta remarked idly. Within another two, the other soldiers were hurriedly nodding and bowing their heads before Vegeta, two of them taking the initiative and helping Vegeta fly up off the ground and towards the nearest healing tank in what was left of the compound.

" _Yes...it won't be long now. I'll leave as soon as I'm back to full strength, and with a faster ship, I'll be able to beat Frieza and his lackeys there! And then...immortality will be mine!"_

He chuckled slightly as the door hissed open and the soldiers helped him back into the medical tank to be fully healed once more.

* * *

Day 34

"Gohan! Hey, Gohan! Wake up!"

Gohan blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to see Krillin hovering over him.

"What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed.

"We're here!" Krillin replied, causing Gohan to wake up almost immediately. The boy hurriedly changed into the training gi Piccolo had made for him and met the others at the bridge.

"So, you're certain that this isn't another sensor glitch?" Yamcha asked Bulma, who swiftly shook her head. "Alright, awesome!" He moved to one of the seats and promptly strapped in, Krillin and Bulma following suit as the computer handled their descent. "Uh, Gohan, you might want to buckle up, bud-this is going to get pretty bumpy."

"Oh. Uh, alright," Gohan replied, strapping into a seat next to Krillin. "Didn't really bother me before."

"Hm?" Krillin asked, his mind having been elsewhere during the conversation.

"The takeoff. It didn't bother me all that much."

"...Huh. Weird," Krillin remarked.

"Alright, guys, entering the atmosphere now-brace yourselves!" Bulma replied from the helm of the ship just as it began shaking with the force of entry. As Gohan looked out one of the windows, he could see the air around the ship heating up before gradually dissipating, and within less than a minute, the shaking ceased following a loud thud as the ship landed. After a moment for everyone to catch their breath, Bulma unbuckled her seatbelt and gazed out the window, taking in the sight of the green sky and blue fields before her.

"Well...we made it."

* * *

And we have landed!

As you can probably tell from way back in Chapter 2, I'm not the best at writing chapters describing individual events across long time frames-the year of training on the Lookout, the month-long journey to Namek, etc. It always feels like I'm either not putting in enough scenes or putting in too many, so hopefully that wasn't a problem here.

And yeah, finally got the answer to a few questions, huh? Including Aka was kinda spur of the moment back when I was writing Chapter 10-originally, I just had Vegeta get his enhanced boost, kill Cui and everyone else at the base, then leave for Namek, and from there it'd proceed as normal. I figured that was boring, and also, I gotta admit, I like those two-felt they were underutilized. So, I found a way to incorporate them into the story in a way that makes sense, and also gives Vegeta his power boost a little early. As time has gone on, I've tried finding little ways to switch the story up to make it a more enjoyable experience-hopefully that's paying off.

Anyway, question:

"When will we see Master Roshi again?"

When he isn't dead. Revealing when exactly that will be is a fairly significant spoiler for what I've got going forward with this saga, so please do not pester me on this.

Alright, so power levels:

Vegeta(post-Zenkai): 26,000

Vegeta(Galick Gun): 32,000

Aka(Wahaha no Ha): 29,000

Piccolo(post-training): 3,675

Piccolo(post-fusion): 20,000

Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan: No change(just got better at ki control through mental training)

Cui: 18,000

Abo and Kado: I envisioned their merge technique as like a power multiplication thing, so to produce 26,000 in Aka, Abo is 130 while Kado is 200.

Frieza Planet 79 soldiers: 750-1,000

With all that said, hope you all enjoyed reading this, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	14. Tale 13: The Invaders

As the others disembarked from the ship, Bulma pulled out her Dragon Radar and began scanning for the Dragon Balls' unique energy signature.

"I anticipated that the signature of these Namekian balls wouldn't be identical to that of our own, but the radar should be able to re-calibrate itself soon..." Bulma said absentmindedly, intent upon her device's readings. Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin explored the immediate vicinity, too distracted by the wonders of the alien landscape to bother to sense for any living creatures.

"Wow...so this is where Mr. Piccolo came from, huh?" Gohan remarked.

"So it seems. Looks like a rather serene place. Hard to imagine a guy like King Piccolo coming from here...technically," Krillin replied.

"Hm. I think Mr. Piccolo would like it, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He likes quiet places-helps him focus on meditation."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah. That's right-you **did** spend a year alone with the guy. You probably know him a lot better than any of us," he remarked before pausing. "...What is he like?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "He's...reserved. He only talks when he deems it necessary."

"Funny. His dad seemed fond of monologueing," Krillin replied with a short laugh, to which Gohan replied in kind.

"But, he's also kinda intense, in his own way. Very intimidating."

"Mhm. I hear that."

Just then, the Dragon Radar began beeping, signalling that it had detected something.

"Got it!" Bulma cried out as Gohan and Krillin rushed to her side to see for themselves. Yamcha began to step forward, but paused while Bulma announced her findings. "So, it looks like there are seven balls here, just like on Earth, although...huh. That's odd."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Three of them are on their own, but four of them are clustered together."

"Maybe the locals are gathering them for something?" Krillin posited.

"Well, if they are, I'm hoping they won't mind lending us a wish."

As the three of them talked, Yamcha began pacing nearby. "Hey, uh, do you two...feel anything?" he asked Krillin and Gohan.

Gohan shook his head while Krillin turned to him and reached out with his senses. "Eh, don't think so," he replied before taking pause. "Wait a second..."

"Where are the four balls clustered?" Gohan asked.

"Looks like...a flat plain somewhere on the western continent," Bulma replied. "I wonder..."

Yamcha and Krillin both looked around, evidently sensing the same thing, yet struggling to pinpoint the source. At last, however, Yamcha managed to localize two signatures nearby. Krillin reached out further, and rushed to shout out a warning as Yamcha already leaped into the air in front of the ship.

"Guys, get down!" Krillin cried out, hurriedly flying forward and pulling both Gohan and Bulma to the ground. No sooner had he done this than he heard the sound of some kind of energy blast, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground amidst cries of pain.

"Mr. Yamcha!" Gohan cried out, getting up off the ground along with the others to look at the source of the blast: two aliens carrying what appeared to be plasma guns and wearing a similar style of armor as they had seen the Saiyans wear on Earth, complete with green and red scouters. One alien had light purple skin and horns, along with almost golden hair, while the other was darker purple and had a more reptilian appearance.

"Ha! Look at him, Banan!" the reptilian one remarked. "He flopped around in the dirt like a Tarkasian Gillfin!"

"Indeed, Sui!" Banan replied with a hearty laugh. "Let his pathetic cries of pain serve as a warning, **tourists** : Lord Frieza has decreed that any ship found having landed on this planet is to be destroyed and its crew detained! Surrender now and avoid further punishment!"

Krillin balled his fists. "Is that so?" he replied. "Well, why don't we give you a counter offer?" He nodded to Gohan, and the two took off into the air with all their speed.

"W-what the-?!" Sui cried out before Gohan punched him in the stomach with all of his strength, while Krillin swiftly followed with a mighty kick to Banan's jaw, leaving the two of them to collide with each other mid-air before falling unconscious into a nearby lake. After taking a short breath, Krillin moved back to Bulma's position while Gohan rushed to Yamcha's side.

"What the-?! Who the hell were those guys?! Who's this 'Lord Freeza' person?! Why'd they try to blow up the ship?!"

"I'll explain later. Listen-did you outfit the ship with a capsule slot?"

"I-agh, no! I didn't think it would be necessary!"

Krillin sighed. "Well, no use worrying about it now. We need to get ourselves and the ship out of sight as quickly as possible." Krillin looked off to Yamcha's position to see Gohan helping him walk back towards them.

"Well, where would you suggest we put it?" Bulma asked.

Krillin mulled over this until his eyes fell upon the nearby lake.

"Where, indeed..."

* * *

After a few minutes, the crew had managed to hastily relocate the ship to the bottom of the lake, mere moments before a horde of energy signatures could be felt overhead by the warriors aboard.

"Holy **crap**!" Yamcha cried out as he felt the power at the head of the pack of signatures.

"Yeah, we felt it too," Krillin added nervously.

"T-that guy in front...he was like fifty Vegetas rolled into one!" Gohan remarked in panic.

"Not to mention the two powers with that guy that were above Vegeta's," Yamcha said. "If they're gathering these Dragon Balls, getting them for ourselves is going to be tricky."

"Okay, so, remember when you said that you'd explain things later?" Bulma asked Krillin somewhat snarkily before pointing to an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Right," Krillin replied. "Well, from what we heard, this 'Frieza' is some galactic dictator-incredibly powerful, and someone Vegeta wanted to kill in pursuit of his own dream of conquering the universe."

"Okay. And how did he know to come here?"

Krillin coughed before answering. "From what Roshi told me telepathically, the Namekian Dragon Balls are regarded as a legend throughout the galaxy. And, as you know, the Scouters also serve as transmitters."

"...Meaning this Frieza guy was listening in on Nappa and Vegeta back on Earth, where they talked about the Dragon Balls."

Krillin nodded in apprehension.

"You said he was fifty Vegetas?"

Krillin nodded again.

"And, the most you guys could do against **one** Vegeta at full strength was...?"

The other two were silent as Krillin mumbled slightly, "Cut him in the side."

"Great! Just, **great**! We're all going to die on an alien planet! And we won't even have Dragon Balls to fix everything! Why?! Why must the greats die young in this cruel, uncaring universe?!"

Krillin and Gohan looked to each other with weary eyes while Yamcha did his best to calm Bulma down.

"...So, ideas?"

"Well, those scouter things can detect people's power levels, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah..."

"So what if they're only finding the Dragon Balls by locating the power levels of the Namekians?"

"...Which means that if we got just one ball, which **we** can locate, and hid it away, then we could at the very least delay whatever wish Frieza's aiming for!"

"I mean...seems pretty obvious that it's immortality, doesn't it?" Gohan asked frankly, to which Krillin was forced to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, probably. But still-it's a good plan! While his goons are busy searching for the ball, we could sneak the others away later by hiding our power levels!"

"Miss Bulma, where was the nearest Dragon Ball located?"

Bulma, who had only just then managed to calm herself, was somewhat behind. "Hm? Oh, uh, about 527 kilometers that-a-way," she said, pointing towards the northeast.

"Feels like there are people there," Yamcha added. "I'm sensing a handful of individuals, probably a group of Namekians."

"Hm...alright," Krillin said, thinking their plan over as he picked up the Dragon Radar, which had been discarded on the floor. "Bulma, have the ship hover above the lake for a minute-me and Gohan are going to head out. We'll hide our power levels as much as we can so that we don't show up on their scouters, and see if we can't get the fifth ball before these alien guys do!"

"Wait, what about me?" Yamcha asked.

"You should probably stay with the ship, Yamcha," Krillin replied. "We need somebody strong to look after it and Bulma in case any more scouts come along."

Yamcha nodded, while Bulma simply grumbled slightly, content that they had at least left somebody to protect her.

"Just be careful, alright? If anything happens to Gohan, my life is forfeit," Bulma said, her apprehension evident. Krillin chuckled in response.

"Don't worry-I'll look after him. Now, take us up!"

As Krillin and Gohan moved towards the ship's hatch, Bulma sat down at the helm. "Alright, ship-hover 5 meters above this lake!"

After a minute, the ship began to rise, and before they knew it they were out of the water. After opening the hatch for Krillin and Gohan to leap out onto dry land, the ship submerged itself once more. Without a moment to lose, the two began rapidly jumping off of various hilltops en route to their destination.

* * *

Frieza made his way towards the village in his hover vehicle, flanked as usual by his two attendants, Dodoria and Zarbon, along with his clerk Appule. Each of them held two spherical objects under each arm, each one roughly the size of their heads and all of them possessing varying numbers of red stars. Twelve Namekians of varying ages stood across from them, gathered in the area by the soldiers prior to Frieza's arrival. The eldest among them, Moori, was flanked by his two adopted children, Cargo and Dende. One of his soldiers approached the alien lord, hesitating only for a second before making his report.

"Sir! Preliminary inspection confirms all Namekians present and accounted for, sir!"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Brocca."

Brocca nodded his head before returning to the side of the troops under his command.

"Now then," Frieza began, turning his attention to Moori, "I trust you understand what we are here for."

"You seek to make a wish using our Dragon Balls," Moori replied frankly.

"Quite right. Now, if you will please give yours to us, we will gladly leave your people unharmed."

Unbeknownst to the soldiers there, Krillin and Gohan had arrived on top of a mountain overlooking the village, and were observing the exchange with bated breath.

"I'm afraid this will not be possible," Moori replied. "The Dragon Balls are sacred to us. We cannot allow them to be misused, particularly by someone with evil in their heart."

Frieza paused for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Three?" Zarbon asked suddenly.

"Three," Frieza answered.

Moori looked upon them with confusion, but before he could blink an eye, Zarbon had already released the Dragon Balls in his arms and disappeared from sight. Within the next minute, every Namekian around him save for his two children lay dead all throughout the village, while several dwellings were almost completely destroyed. He could only stare in horror as Zarbon picked up the balls and tossed his head, flicking his long ponytail forward. Gohan and Krillin were similarly shocked.

"Krillin! He's going to kill the rest of them if we don't do something!"

"Gohan, I understand how you feel, but we can't risk engaging them! They're just too strong!"

"But-!"

"Stay down, Gohan!" Krillin shot back with authority. Thus, Gohan was left to stew in his own fury as the massacre continued.

"You...you monster!" Moori cried out.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Don't you mewling peons ever say anything original? No, wait-don't bother answering that. Zarbon?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, EVILDOERS!"

All parties involved momentarily paused as three new arrivals made their presence known-Namekians dressed similarly to the others in brightly colored robes, yet considerably more bulky, indicating a higher level of combat training.

"Oh, **goody** ," Frieza remarked dryly.

"Hm. Yup-no higher than one thousand, boss," Dodoria remarked after checking his scouter.

"We sensed your energy approaching this village, after you had slaughtered dozens of our people!" The one in the lead, wearing a white sash, began. "And now-we have come to avenge their deaths!" He and the others entered into combat stances.

"Wait a second-you can sense levels of power?" Frieza asked.

"That's right!" the one in the brown vest replied.

"So if you can sense power levels, including my own and those of my associates, why do you **possibly** think you can-? Ugh, you know what, forget it. Zarbon? Give the command."

"Dodoria? Give the command."

"Brocca?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The sergeant cried out, rushing towards the three Namekians along with the soldiers under his command. No sooner had he taken off across the blue field when he found himself being kicked into a mountain, never to move again. The three Namekians, having unleashed the full extent of their power, proceeded to unleash utter havoc upon the weaker soldiers, effortlessly and ruthlessly dispatching them.

"...Okay, so apparently they're three thousand now," Dodoria remarked.

"Hm. Must be able to adjust their level of power, just like the reports said," Zarbon added.

"You want me to stop them?" Dodoria asked.

"Oh, let them have their hope for a moment, Mister Dodoria. Besides, it's not like we're losing anything particularly valuable," Frieza replied as a soldier, his scouter shattered to pieces, flew over their heads and into the dirt nearby.

" _Only a few of them left..."_ Moori thought to himself as the battle ground to a standstill, only a handful of soldiers surviving the warriors' assault. The Namekian warriors flew to Moori's side, prepared to continue battle.

"Well, I must say, gentlemen! You've certainly proven yourselves masters in the art of pest control."

The tall Namekian scowled. "Do you really have such little regard for your own men?"

"As a matter of fact-"

No sooner had Frieza spoken than Moori suddenly fired out small beams of ki from his fingertips at one of the downed Frieza soldiers. Before they could react, he fired several more blasts at Dodoria and several other soldiers, destroying their scouters as well.

"There! Now you cannot locate our villages."

Frieza stared at the elder Namekian open mouthed and evidently furious, before sighing. "Dodoria?"

Dodoria grinned widely. "Yes, boss?"

"I tire of them."

"Copy that," he said as he set down the Dragon Balls gently onto the ground before taking a step forward. The Namekian warriors scoffed.

"You may be stronger than us, alien, but you'll never defeat all three of-!"

Dodoria suddenly vanished, disappearing completely from the Namekians' sight.

"W-what the?! Where did he-AGH!" The Namekian in the white sash cried out as Dodoria reappeared and shoved his arm through his chest, mortally wounding him. The other two began to take a step backwards while Dodoria chuckled.

"You know, I gotta wonder: what's the point of being able to sense energy-"

The second Namekian, a shorter warrior in a blue garment, leaped forward with a fierce battle cry, before Dodoria fired off a ki blast from his mouth which burnt him to a crisp, leaving his dead body to fall mere feet in front of him, still poised for an attack.

"-if you can't tell when you're **already dead**?"

The third Namekian in the brown vest shuddered, trembling with fear, before he steeled his resolve.

"FOR MY PEOPLE-!" he began before a more focused ki blast sent him flying into a mountain with a hole in his chest.

Gohan clenched his teeth in anger while Krillin was left frozen to the spot. Dodoria turned back around to look upon the survivors.

"So...the Dragon Ball?"

Moori shuddered slightly before turning to the two children. " _Run,"_ he signaled to them telepathically, before he walked into a nearby dwelling and took the Dragon Ball off of its mantle. "Here," he said, holding it out with his left hand.

"Excellent," Frieza remarked as Appule nervously took the ball from him and headed back to his master. "I'm glad that we understand each other. Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you perhaps tell us where the other villages are located?"

Moori grunted slightly. "That wasn't part of our agreement!"

"...I'll take that as a no," Frieza replied before pointing at the fleeing Namekian children.

Moori's eyes widened. "Wait!" he cried out as Frieza fired a finger beam, burning Cargo to a crisp in the blink of an eye. As Dende looked over the corpse of his friend in horror, Moori scowled with rage at the alien tyrant. "You...you-!" He began before Dodoria appeared behind him and swiftly snapped his neck.

"Oh, **thank you** , Dodoria. I was loathe to hear what unoriginal insult he had for me next," Frieza remarked. "Now then...seems like you missed one."

Dende, who had been frozen to the spot in fear, frantically ran as fast as he could, only to find Dodoria in front of him. Meanwhile, Gohan growled in righteous anger, his sheer rage driving away whatever trepidation he may have suffered from.

"Gohan! Again, I know what you're feeling, but we can't risk it! They'll kill us instantly! Just stay down and-"

" **NO**!"

Gohan took off from the mountaintop, his power skyrocketing under the effects of his emotions as he swiftly kicked Dodoria upside the head, sending him crashing into a dwelling.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Krillin cried out as he took off after him.

"What the-?! The hell was-?" Before Dodoria could finish and get back up on his feet, Krillin kicked him down to the ground before racing towards the Namekian child. In an instant, he scooped him up and the pair of warriors took off into the distance. "Grrr...you little-!" he cried out in anger as he swiftly took off after them.

Zarbon jerked back in surprise at the sudden attack, before sighing, assured that Dodoria could handle this. Frieza, however, simply sat in his hoverchair, staring.

"What is it, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza simply pointed in the direction Dodoria had gone.

"That child...had a **tail**."

* * *

Having sensed no other major ki signatures in the immediate vicinity, Yamcha saw fit to relax in the ship's kitchen area, while Bulma was waiting for the ship's antiquated communications systems to establish a connection to the receiver at Capsule Corp. In a moment of idleness, Yamcha moved around the fingers of his left hand, followed by his right, and raised his eyebrow. He tried a few more times before coming to a conclusion.

"Hey, babe?" he called out. "I think the inputs on the hand are still messed up."

"Ugh, seriously?" Bulma replied, exasperated. "Why do they keep falling out of sync?" Without another word, she walked over and inspected the hand's circuitry, tinkering with select portions as she attempted to correct the problem.

Yamcha sighed. "I wonder if they have anything like our Senzu beans on this planet?"

"Hm. Well, if they do, with your luck, they **actually** don't work," Bulma replied with a smirk as Yamcha groaned.

"Come on, seriously? I told her I was sorry!"

"Next time, pay better attention."

Yamcha smirks. "Sorry. I was too busy-"

"'Thinking about you,'" they said in unison before Bulma chuckled. "Don't you have any other lines? You've been using that one since we first started dating!"

Yamcha just chuckled along with her before the pair of them grew silent, and a thought came into his head.

" **Wow** , that was-"

"Twelve years ago, yeah."

"Man...it's been off and on, but..." Yamcha added, trailing off, before taking a deep breath. "...Do we maybe want to talk about that?"

Bulma began to noticeably tense up, narrowly avoiding the mistake of crossing two opposing wires accidentally. Eventually, she steadied herself. "...Look, I-"

The pair were interrupted by a loud beeping noise emanating from the console, to which Bulma hurriedly-and, perhaps, a bit too enthusiastically-ran to answer. Yamcha looked off at her, lost in thought over what she was about to say, before sighing and getting up out of his chair, setting his hand to the side for the time being.

"Bulma?! Is that you? Did you make it there safely?!" her father asked from the small monitor. Bulma chuckled.

"Well, daddy, it's...a bit of a story."

* * *

Already several miles away from the village, Krillin and Gohan rapidly flew through the sky back in the direction of the ship.

"You have **really** screwed the pooch on this one, Gohan!" Krillin shouted, the Namekian child still in his arms, as the Saiyan hybrid flew ever-so-slightly behind him.

"'Screwed the-?'"

"Never mind! Just, what were you **thinking**?! This guy's stronger than Vegeta!"

"Don't worry, we should've gotten a significant head start, and he can't sense energy! All we have to do is find somewhere to hide and-!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" they heard a few hundred meters behind them, followed by the whine of a ki blast being fired in their direction, which they narrowly avoided.

"WELL, LOOK WHO'S WRONG!" Krillin shot back as the three dodged several more ki blasts.

After another minute of dodging, Krillin began to formulate a plan. He tossed Dende to Gohan in mid-air before turning around to face Dodoria..

"SOLAR FLARE!" he cried out after performing the requisite channeling of ki, casting the entire area in a blinding white light. As Dodoria howled in pain and instinctively drew his eyes to his face, Krillin came to a stop and began charging up his signature technique after getting some distance from Dodoria. " _This could be our best chance at getting out of this alive...come on, please be enough!"_

Gohan, meanwhile, flew Dende away from the scene of battle faster than he could on his own. He stopped to look as Krillin began forming a disc of yellow ki above his hand. " _Wait...is that-?!"_

"KIENZAN!" he cried out, throwing the disc at an angle directed at the pink alien's heavyset torso. Dodoria only dimly registered the shout before recognizing the whirring sound of the disc. Panicking, he tried his best to save himself in spite of his lack of clear vision, but quickly discovered that his efforts were for naught as he felt the disc cleave deeply through his torso, from around his midsection to his right shoulder. As his right arm swiftly fell to the ground below, Dodoria could only let out a strangled gasp of hatred before the rest of his body followed suit, falling into unconsciousness and leaking out copious amounts of purple blood.

Krillin took a few shallow breaths before his natural instincts kicked in and he met up with Gohan and Dende before flying back to the ship at full speed.

* * *

When the two returned three hours later, they were greeted with little fanfare, as both Yamcha and Bulma seemed too preoccupied to register their presence until Dende was introduced. A few minutes later, while Bulma was busy preparing a glass of water for the Namekian child, Yamcha staggered slightly as he took in what Krillin had just told him.

"Hang on, you **killed** one of those guys? A guy even stronger than Vegeta?"

"I mean, he looked like he was just about dead, yeah," Krillin replied, somewhat surprised at how little it concerned him. "But if I hadn't gotten him with that Kienzan, he could've very well killed us."

"...You have **got** to teach me that technique when you can."

Krillin smirked. "It took a long while to master, but yeah, I hear you."

"Oh! By the way!" Yamcha piped up, suddenly remembering. "We just got a call from Dr. Briefs! Apparently, Goku is on his way here, along with Piccolo!"

Krillin and Gohan beamed at the news that Goku would finally be arriving along with a strong warrior like Piccolo.

"How long until he gets here?" Krillin asked.

"About six days," Yamcha replied, causing Krillin's heart to sink slightly.

"Well...we'll call surviving that long Plan A."

The five of them paused for a moment before conversation resumed.

"So, what now?" Gohan asked.

"Well, without scouters they shouldn't be able to sense us. Meaning as long as they don't think to check down here, we should be safe," Krillin reasoned.

"I meant more along the lines of stopping them."

That question proved harder for Krillin to answer, but as he hesitated, Dende spoke up for the first time since he had asked for refreshments.

"They already have five of the Dragon Balls. That means, in all likelihood...all but one of our villages has met the same fate as my own." As he spoke, his voice wavered, the thought of dozens of his people being senselessly murdered refusing to leave his mind. Tears began welling in his eyes, and he rubbed them away as quickly as he could. Bulma moved to comfort him, sitting next to him and patting his shoulder as she handed over the glass of water.

"Hey, it's okay. We've...faced one or two similar situations ourselves," she said, looking back on the four-was it seriously four?-times her entire species had been faced with the prospect of global tyranny or total extinction. "A long time ago, I was almost put into the same situation you were-having my mother and father taken away from some otherworldly villain."

Dende looked somewhat better, yet also confused. "Y-you misunderstand. Elder Moori is not my parent. And...w-what is a mother?"

Bulma cocked her head. "'What is a...?' You mean your species is all men? No women?"

Dende tilted his own in confusion. "'Men?' 'Women?' I don't understand."

"Huh. So you don't have any concept of sex? Then how do you, uh...you know?" Yamcha asked, somewhat fascinated.

"All members of my species are capable of bearing children, if they so wish, once they reach maturity. I was under the assumption that yours was similar, and yet you, Krillin, and Gohan are obviously different from this 'woman' Bulma in terms of physical anatomy."

Bulma blinked, surprised at the young child's vocabulary. In a way, it almost reminded her of Gohan's. "...How old are you again?"

"Three, although Namekians develop their mental capacities from an early age."

"I see..."

"When I was training with Mr. Piccolo, he told me a bit about his origins," Gohan piped up. "He mentioned being born from an egg produced by King Piccolo just before he died. And he was speaking full sentences moments after he emerged."

Bulma nodded, the scientist in her fascinated while the rest of her was disturbed.

"Wait...you said there were **six** villages?" Krillin asked. "But there are seven Dragon Balls on the radar."

"One of them resides with our Grand Elder," Dende replied. "He lives in a secluded residence many hours' flight away from this location, looked over constantly by our planet's strongest warrior."

"Huh," Bulma remarked. "What's his name?"

"Guru. One of two survivors of a terrible drought that plagued our planet 500 years ago. While the son of the Grand Elder at the time escaped into the stars, Guru dedicated his life towards rebuilding our race. I am his 108th child."

The Earthlings all looked at each other as Dende mentioned the other survivor, all thinking the same thing, yet choosing not to mention it.

"Is he strong?" Gohan asked.

"Not really, no, but he is the wisest among us, and his experience has caused him to develop several extraordinary abilities."

"What about this greatest warrior?" Yamcha added.

Dende pondered this for a moment. "I do not know his true strength, but he's most certainly stronger than all of you."

"Hm...then it's settled," Krillin said. "It's too dangerous to attempt another direct engagement with Frieza's forces. Me and Gohan will go with you to see this Grand Elder and try and come up with a counter-strategy. Hopefully it'll take them a while to locate your last village. Meanwhile, Yamcha will-"

"Stay with the ship," Yamcha finished, to which Krillin nodded.

"Again, be careful!" Bulma called out as they made their way to the hatch. Krillin could only give a half hearted smile.

"We'll try."

* * *

Frieza stood in front of his personal chamber with a look of irritation across his features.

" _What could be taking Dodoria so long?"_ he mused idly. Efficiency was certainly not something in which the bulbous alien was lacking-if it were, he would not be in such a high position within his army. So why had he not yet returned after three hours?

Suddenly, the door to the chamber hissed open to admit Zarbon.

"My lord, I've just received word from a scout near the Namekian village we attacked earlier today."

"Yes?"

"There was no sign of the Namekian child, or the two aliens who attacked Dodoria, but...we **did** locate him."

Frieza's eyebrow shot up. "You mean to tell me-?"

"His wounds were severe, and evidently inflicted several hours ago. His right arm severed, severe lacerations along his torso...he had to have been dead for at least two and a half hours."

Frieza sighed deeply. Although remorse was an emotion foreign to him, he did feel some selfish sense of loss-loss of a dependable right hand who carried out his orders without question, and in a manner which personally amused him. Now he was dead, killed by a Namekian they hadn't yet slaughtered or a pair of random aliens on a largely insignificant planet. To lose such a trusted adviser in such a way...there was only one recourse.

"...Zarbon, I want you to personally continue the search for the Dragon Balls. Comb the planet, no matter how long it takes. Find whoever did this, and bring me their **skull**!"

Zarbon nodded. "Understood, Lord Frieza," he said as he exited the room, leaving Frieza to contemplate a choice, before deciding against it.

" _No...Zarbon alone should be able to handle this. His power is far greater than Dodoria's, greater than almost anyone else in the galaxy is aware of. He'll get the job done...or he'll have to answer to_ me _."_

* * *

Several hours after Krillin and Gohan had departed, the pair of them along with Dende continued to fly as fast as they could manage in the direction which Dende had indicated that the Grand Elder could be found. Unaccustomed to a planet with no true cycle of day and night, the human and hybrid found themselves fatigued as their bodies failed to adjust to the planet's cycle, and they were both forced to acknowledge that they surely must stop soon. So focused and fatigued were they, however, that neither of them noticed a small streak in the sky overhead, soaring along the planet's atmosphere before landing thousands of miles away.

Minutes after the object crashed, leaving a crater in the otherwise tranquil landscape, a hatch slowly hissed open before landing on the ground with a thud. Still blinking his eyes, a familiar figure slowly made his way out of the pod and pushed himself to his feet. He activated the instrument on his right eye as he began to search for his targets.

"Interesting...not as many soldiers as I was expecting...and no sign of Dodoria..."

Truth be told, he wasn't sure what else on this planet other than Dodoria's own allies and he himself could possibly kill him, but he'd find that answer soon enough. For now, however, he had his sights set on one particular signature.

"There you are..." Vegeta muttered with a sinister smirk, before taking off in his direction as fast as he could manage.

* * *

Another chapter done!

Not too much to say for this one as far as development goes other than that I had to look at a copy of some Dragon Ball volumes to get most of the details for this section of the arc right. Also, Krillin killing Dodoria was kinda a spur of the moment thing, but like, really, if you think about it, it makes sense that he'd be able to do that. Don't worry, though-this isn't going to become a trend.

Although...keeping the fight with Second Form Frieza in mind, "What if Krillin Killed Frieza?" sounds like a pretty interesting What If story idea, actually. Might play with that at some point.

Also, just so y'all know, we're going to have a bit of a detour in Chapter 14 in order to focus on just what Goku and Piccolo are doing on Earth leading up to current events, so stay tuned for that.

Finally, gonna rework the question thing since nobody seems to be asking actual questions, and turn it into more of just a general responding to comments/reviews thing(because ngl, the system has where you have to respond to such things via pms rather than some kind of comment thread is kinda silly). So, let's go!

Anonymous says:

"Wait what. Piccolo post fusion only 20K? I thought he would be way more powerful considering guru said that he would be a super namekian if fused so it seems odd that he is barely on the level Goku would be post zenkai"

Yeah, I'll be honest, I tossed around between 20k and 30k for him. I think either makes sense, though, and I'll explain my reasons.

So in canon, Guru says that he'd become a Super Namekian after peering into Krillin's memories, which one can assume would include Piccolo's death at the hands of Nappa. This knowledge of Krillin's memories would allow him to gauge Nappa's capabilities at the time, as well as Vegeta's. So essentially, Guru is simply saying that if Piccolo and Kami became one or had remained so, they wouldn't have died during the attack of those particular Saiyans. Plus, before Goku, nobody knew exactly how powerful the Super Saiyan state was, just that it was a state beyond the capabilities of any known Saiyan, and Guru has no idea what kind of training the Nameless Namekian would have done in his exile because he didn't know where he'd gone. So, Guru could've just been wildly overestimating how strong the Nameless Namekian had gotten during his exile.

Further, Nail says that if Kami and Piccolo merged as Piccolo was then, he'd be stronger than Frieza, but his understanding of his capabilities isn't perfect. Also, Piccolo had gotten stronger to an unspecified degree after his time with King Kai, whereas here he's still more or less at the level he was during the Saiyan saga. So, it's understandable that the resulting fusion would be far weaker than something which could curb-stomp 1st Form Frieza.

Finally, the general trend of Namekian fusion seems to be that the user gets a big boost to start, followed by greater potential for improvement-thereby being able to get far stronger by the same training methods. Piccolo's going to undergo a lot of intense training during this arc, so, this 20,000 isn't quite representative of how strong he could get in the future. Just wait and see.

Luke says:

"Oh boy, Vegeta is going to be Ginyu Force level strength when he gets to Namek...it'll be interesting how this plays out!"

Haha, not quite. The Zenkai he got from his fight with Aka is comparable to the one he got from his beat-down from Zarbon in canon. So, he's not going to be too much more powerful than he was then: from about 30,000 to 32,000.

Roshi Rage says:

"Here's the thing... you're applying real world logic to Roshi's power. That's where you messed up, in my opinion. This is a setting that had Roshi, a 300 year old man, blowing up the MOON by himself. No part of that has anything to do with reality. This is a setting that has an alien species that turns into gigantic mutated monkey-gorillas because they have a tail and happen to see the full moon. No part of that has anything to do with reality. This is a setting where wish granting dragons, immortal martial artists, aliens, magic, and super technology are commonplace. No part of that has anything to do with reality. And you want to apply logic like "he's old, so he has to grow slower!" to Roshi's, the guy who is 300 years old/immortal/regularly dealing with magic, ability to gain power?

This is a guy who was able to keep up with Goku in his base form LONG after he'd managed to become a Super Saiyan, which would make him capable of matching someone with power in the millions... by training BY HIMSELF. And you think THAT GUY would be outpaced by the others, when he's actively learning from them as well as teaching them? No, I deeply disagree with you there. Personally, I think he should be the strongest human they have, hands down. So long as he stays actively training with them, I don't see ANY of the humans surpassing him without training with the dedication of a Saiyan."

A few good points, but allow me to explain my reasoning.

Yeah, logic and Dragon Ball don't exactly go hand in hand, I grant you, but the canon generally supports Roshi being below Tien and Krillin in power when all else is equal, at the very least. Roshi is only able to beat up Tien in Dragon Ball Super when under the influence of that one woman's magic charm, implying that under ordinary circumstances, he'd be weaker than Tien. And as for Krillin, he pushed Goku into Super Saiyan and(I'm assuming) a very small portion of Super Saiyan Blue's power during their sparring match. Keep in mind that this is the same character who's barely trained since the Cell Saga on account of staying out of martial arts to be with his new family, with the exception of that one Super episode with the forest of illusions and, of course, the lead up to the Tournament of Power. Not to mention even Chiaotzu can give base Goku trouble with his telekinetic powers in Super. Basically, what I'm saying is that, if even after decades of intensive training that allows him to take out guys in the ToP on the level of Semi Perfect Cell is still leaving him weaker than Tien and Krillin, it's about more than just training time or even training methods.

So, in summary, Roshi should definitely be weaker than Krillin and Tien under the same training regimen-his capabilities simply aren't as extensive as theirs, which doesn't really matter much anyway given his far greater importance as a tactical fighter and battlefield strategist for the group as a whole, rather than a full out brawler.

And don't worry, good sir-what he showed off during the Saiyan Saga is hardly going to be the peak of his power in this story. You'll see where he ended up in the next few chapters.

Anyway, power levels:

Sui, Banan, other Frieza soldiers: No greater than 1,500

Brocca: 2,000

Appule: 1,800

Dodoria: 22,000

Zarbon: 23,000(normal form)

1st Form Frieza: 530,000

Vegeta: 32,000

Nail: 42,000

Moori: 1,000

Gohan(post-Saiyan Saga zenkai which I forgot about): 1,500

Gohan(rage boosted): 3,500

With all that said, hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you think in the reviews below.

(Update 2/4/19): I-impossible! The views...they're...

THEY'RE OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Seriously, thank you all so much.


	15. Tale 14: The Resistance

Many Hours Earlier

"Are they finished? Are they here? Do you have them?!"

Chi Chi grasped Yajirobe's shoulders with as much force as she could possibly muster, which, unfortunately for Yajirobe, was greater than he could tolerate.

"Yes, yes! They're done! Now, will you please let go?!" he cried out in panic. Chi Chi hurriedly apologized and released him, allowing him to promptly walk towards Goku's hospital room in a huff. No sooner had he walked ten steps down the hall than he was stopped by Good Launch.

"Mr. Yajirobe, do you-?"

"YES! One guy at a time- **jeez**!"

He brushed past her angrily and stomped into the room tailed by the two women, as Oolong and Puar hovered near Goku's bed. Goku's eyes brightened as he gazed upon the samurai.

"Yajirobe! Oh, please tell me you have the-!"

His statement was cut short as he found himself having to catch one of the Senzu beans with his mouth after Yajirobe tossed it at him in a fit of rage. After successfully swallowing it, he let himself be still for a moment as everyone else waited in anticipation. Goku could feel the bean's healing properties at work in every region of his body-bones being grown back and replaced in their proper places, ligaments being restored, tendons being repaired-until finally he braced his newly rejuvenated muscles and leaped out of his hospital bed, still covered in casts and bandages as he landed. With a quick kiai, these were quickly torn off, and he was left in only his hospital robe, which he swiftly exchanged for his Turtle School blue and orange gi.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he cried out excitedly as he aimed a handful of punches and kicks at the air in his immediate vicinity.

Yajirobe simply sighed, irritated, before pulling out an ancient-looking vial containing a lime green liquid. He handed it to Launch.

"Pour this into one of those tubes sticking into Tien-Korin didn't think it'd be safe to try and get him to swallow it."

Launch glanced at the vial before nodding somewhat timidly and leaving the room. Yajirobe then walked over to Goku, still exercising, before holding out the pouch containing the remaining beans. Goku took notice and stopped immediately, taking the pouch and hooking it to his gi at his right hip.

"Thanks, Yajirobe! I'm sure that these will come in handy!"

"Whatever. Oh, one other thing!" Yajirobe remarked just as he too was about to leave, turning towards Goku once more. "There's somebody who wanted to speak with you as soon as you got better. He'll be waiting for you up on the Lookout."

Goku paused before nodding, having an idea of who it was. "Gotcha."

"Just make sure that it doesn't take too long," Chi Chi added, her concern evident. "Our son's in danger, not to mention everyone else!"

"Don't worry, Chi Chi. I'll make sure he stays safe," Goku replied with his characteristic optimism.

Chi Chi merely huffed. "You better! If I see even the slightest hint that our boy's been hurt out there, you will be in for a **world** of pain!"

Goku chuckled as he stepped out towards the recently repaired window, opening it easily. "See you all soon, everyone!" he called out as he jumped out and landed on his old friend the Nimbus cloud, to take him directly to the Lookout.

Chi Chi sighed. "That boy and his father are going to be the death of me," she lamented before heading out of the hospital room along with the others, while the doctors on hand were left processing what the hell just happened.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived just outside of Tien's room. Upon hearing the sounds of an intense struggle, they hurried into the room to find Bad Launch lifting up the doctor on hand by the scruff of his coat, angrily demanding that she do what she said.

"Miss, listen, I understand your frustrations, but we simply can't introduce new substances into the patient's bloodstream without proper clearance!"

"You're a doctor! I have a medicine that will fix him! What's the difficulty here?!"

Chi Chi decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Launch, will you **please** put the doctor down?" she said as sternly, yet politely as she could manage. Launch huffed angrily before obliging, roughly releasing the woman from her grasp. She quickly took a few steps backwards from the blonde woman, her fear evident, as Chi Chi attempted to resolve the situation. "We are prepared to follow whatever protocols your office deems necessary, if that is your wish."

The doctor took a deep breath before responding. "Miss, these kind of things take an extremely long time to sort out. There are specialists who must be contacted, clinical trials that must be done, inspections that must be completed. This isn't something we can have straightened out in a day, particularly not with such abrasive treatment of our staff-!"

"Done."

The group turned around to see Oolong, evidently having returned to his original form, standing right by Tien's bedside. He had already taken the vial from Launch's back pocket and placed it into one of Tien's IV drips, which was currently distributing the senzu solution throughout his bloodstream, while the three women were arguing. As soon as the doctor registered the pig's presence, she raced to remove the drip from Tien's arm, but was stopped in her tracks when Chi Chi grabbed her by the shoulder, keeping her rooted in place with little effort. Launch, meanwhile, hurried to Tien's bedside, hoping against hope that the solution worked.

"Are you people insane?! You could be placing the patient's life in jeopardy! You-!" the doctor attempted to get out in protest, yet took pause when Tien's remaining injuries began to heal themselves right before her eyes, his blood vessels returning to their proper state and his muscles and ligaments growing back. The doctor could only stare open-mouthed at the monitors placed near his bed, indicating that his previously faint vital signs were slowly returning to normal levels. After another minute of recovery, the three-eyed warrior finally managed to open his eyes, his vision blurred as he took in everything around him.

"Launch...?" he muttered weakly. Launch, tears threatening to cloud her vision, could only nod wordlessly as a wobbly smile played across her features. "Where...?"

"Hospital. You should probably just take it easy for a while, buddy," Oolong interrupted. Tien chose not to spend the energy trying to formulate a response, instead falling back into his pillow.

The doctor, meanwhile, continued to stare at the patient, who not minutes before had been regarded as a lost cause. Chi Chi gently steered her towards the door as Oolong and Puar followed suit.

"Why don't we give the two of them some alone time, hm?"

The doctor could only mutter something barely intelligible in response as Oolong closed the door behind them.

* * *

"You're later than I would've expected."

Piccolo stood over the edge of the Lookout, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he ended his period of meditation. Goku took a step forward after he'd jumped off of his faithful cloud, before it too flew off to wherever it went when it wasn't needed.

"Yeah, well, figured it'd be better to ride Kintoun than burn any energy flying here," Goku said with a hand around the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly.

Piccolo nodded. "Fair enough."

Goku cocked his head. "...Huh. Is it just me, or have you mellowed out a bit?" When Piccolo showed the slightest traces of a smirk as he chuckled in response, Goku added, worried, "...Okay, now I **know** something's up."

Piccolo sighed in annoyance. "In the last ten days, I've found myself feeling...centered. Secure. I suppose it's made me appreciate a few things which I once found unbearably annoying. Either that, or my fusion with Kami has influenced my core personality far more than I realized."

Understanding dawned on Goku's face. "Oh yeah! He came by to...talk about that..." he began before cutting himself off with a twinge of melancholy.

Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at the sudden silence before he too understood. Kami sighed deeply in his mind before he responded. "Ah. It's understandable that you would still grieve even now."

"Yeah...I mean, I got most of that out when he first told me he was dying, but...I guess hearing that **that day** was the day, in a sense, it just felt like...that was it, you know?"

Piccolo nodded. "Well...if it's any consolation, he seemed to regard you quite highly."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just...I dunno," Goku said, thinking for a moment before deciding to return to a familiar subject. "I gotta say, though, that ki I felt while I was recovering was amazing! Had to have been even tougher than Vegeta!"

"Considerably," Piccolo replied, his satisfaction evident, before continuing. "I spoke with Bulma's father the day after I fused, and he informed me of the likely timetable for completion of his ship. Since then, I've been training up here on my own. It has been...surprisingly instructive."

"Really?"

"Yes. The air is almost as frigid as some of the deserts can get at night, and the reduced concentration of it has been a welcome change of pace as far as growing stronger is concerned. However, I still feel like I am barely even close to reaching the full potential of this power."

"So, you're serious about going?" Goku asked, to which Piccolo nodded. "Great! A sparring partner would help me out a lot!" However, his face fell. "Aw, but you haven't trained under ten times Earth gravity before. It'd take a while before you could adjust to gravity training, and we'd only have so much time."

It was at this point that Mr. Popo tapped Goku's shoulder from behind, causing both of them to turn to him. "If you are willing, Son Goku...I believe I know of a solution."

After nodding his head in affirmation, Goku was led by Mr. Popo alongside Piccolo down the halls of the Lookout's central chamber, before finally coming to a stop before a large oaken door. Goku and Piccolo's eyes both widened in recognition.

" _Ah, yes, that would work, wouldn't it?"_ Kami remarked.

"Wait...so this is-?" Piccolo began.

"Indeed. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a gateway between our dimension and a parallel realm of Kami's own creation. Within its training area, the gravity is ten times that of Earth, and time moves approximately 365.24 times faster than in this dimension." As he recognized the look of Goku spacing out somewhat from the first time he'd brought the Saiyan to the chamber, Mr. Popo sighed and said, "One day out here, one year in there." Goku's expression cleared up as he nodded in understanding.

"Wait a second," Goku said as his head cleared. "Are you sure about this? I thought Kami said that you could only enter it twice in one lifetime?"

"True," Mr. Popo replied. "But, then again..." he winked slightly as a slight smile came to his lips, "You haven't lived just **one** lifetime, have you?"

Goku smirked. "No, I guess not."

"If we're going to use it, we shouldn't spend too much time. Your allies appear to be in grave peril."

Goku nodded, thinking. "It took me about a month to master walking around on King Kai's planet enough to catch Bubbles...but then again, you're a lot stronger than I was, so it shouldn't take you as long to adjust. Call it an hour? About two weeks inside?"

Piccolo considered this before nodding. "Very well. Open the door."

Mr. Popo complied, holding the door open as the two stepped forth into the chamber, before allowing it to slam shut and seal them in with a resounding clang.

* * *

"...So that's basically what you missed."

Good Launch, who had reverted between her forms several times over the last hour, concluded her retelling of everything which had occurred while Tien was unconscious. Still somewhat out of it, Tien eventually took a deep breath as he did his best to process everything.

"...I have a few questions."

"Sensible," Launch replied.

"So, Piccolo fought a climactic battle against Vegeta."

"Yup."

"Only to somehow become possessed by the consciousness of his dead father, which was still in his head after almost a decade."

"Mhm."

"So King Piccolo then tried to murder Goku."

"Yup."

"Only to be defeated by...Krillin."

"That's what I heard."

Tien chuckled. "I'll have to congratulate him when he gets back," he said idly before continuing. "So now King Piccolo isn't in his head anymore."

"According to Kami, yeah."

"Who was also dying."

"Yup."

"And so, Kami offered to re-join with Piccolo?"

"Mhm."

"Which, if the astounding ki signature I felt from the Lookout upon regaining consciousness is any indication...he did."

Launch chuckled. "I think he knew you and Goku would be up and wanted to show off."

Tien chuckled. "Well, Kami better have been right about there being no evil in his heart, or we're probably all dead."

"I don't know. I talked to him about you guys the night of the invasion. He seemed genuinely concerned."

Tien scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"I mean, he **is** going with Goku to save our friends."

"...True. And I'm still wishing I didn't have to sit in this hospital bed for another day to recover."

Launch chuckled, but Tien could see that her good humor didn't quite reach her eyes. He reached over slightly so that his hand rested in hers, gripping it softly as he smiled.

"But, with you here," he continued, "It's not so bad."

Launch began to blush extensively, causing Tien to chuckle slightly in spite of his own face becoming somewhat red. Eventually, she managed to calm down enough to smile herself.

"Glad to hear it," she said before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. As Tien was left processing this, she added, "I'll be at that fast food place down the block. It's gotta have better food than here."

Tien wasn't quite sure what he mumbled in response, only that it seemed to amuse her as she walked out of the room, leaving him to chuckle at his own apparent foolishness as he gazed up at the ceiling.

* * *

As Mr. Popo glanced at the clock above the time chamber's door, he began to grow concerned.

" _It's been ten minutes, and they haven't emerged yet. What could have possibly happened to-?"_

The door opened in its usual dramatic fashion as Goku and Piccolo emerged from the chamber, neither of their clothes in disrepair to Mr. Popo's confusion, but a handful of light bruises on both of their bodies evidence of what they underwent.

"So, I trust that your time there was instructive?" Mr. Popo asked, already sensing how much their power had grown in the past hour.

"Yup!" "Extremely" " _Quite so,"_ the two warriors and Kami replied, their satisfaction evident. "Should be all ready to head out now!" Goku added.

"If you don't mind my asking, why the extra ten minutes?"

Goku chuckled. "Well, Piccolo suggested that I spend some time training on my own with the Kaio-ken while he got the hang of the gravity, and while I was doing that, I kept going a bit...overboard. That and the sprained ankle made me have to take a break to recover my energy before we got out."

Mr. Popo nodded. "I see. Well, I trust you'll wish to depart immediately for Capsule Corporation?"

"Yup!"

"Splendid," Mr. Popo replied as he let out a loud whistle. On command, a flying carpet flew down the hall as he leapt into the air, allowing him to land upon the carpet with ease. "Hop on," he commanded, to which the two warriors complied, Piccolo now being familiar with the magic carpet. Without another word, they teleported away from the Lookout, rematerializing directly in front of Dr. Briefs as he made one last inspection of the craft from within.

"HOLY-!" he cried out in surprise as he fell over backwards at the sight of the three of them.

"Heya, Doc!" Goku said cheerfully. Piccolo simply grunted in acknowledgment of his existence.

"Ah, right, you two..." he muttered as he got back up to his feet. "Don't go scaring me like that, will you?"

"Sorry," Goku replied. "So, is it ready?"

"Well, after Bulma explained the situation to me, I've had everyone burning the midnight oil to get this ship ready to fly."

"But...it's not midnight, though...?" Goku said, confused, causing both Mr. Popo and Dr. Briefs to blink a couple times.

Piccolo simply scowled as Kami groaned in annoyance in his head.

"A-anyway, I implemented a sophisticated autopilot based upon what I could gather of the Namekian ship's design. While Bulma was talking with your wife, Goku, she sent over Namek's coordinates. So, this ship should get you there in six days. Just push that big button over there," he said as he pointed it out.

"Awesome!"

"And the gravity generator?" Piccolo added.

"Should give you up to one hundred times Earth's gravity. Although...I would advise you both to pace yourselves."

"Naturally," Piccolo replied. "Now exit the vehicle."

"U-um, we still need to run a few tests before we can clear it for launch."

"There's no time for that. Exit immediately."

"I-I really don't think-" Dr. Briefs began before Piccolo glared into his eyes. "-that I should be taking up any more of your time good luck!"

As he hurried out of the ship along with Mr. Popo, Goku let his hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Hey. Don't worry, Doc. We'll bring her back," he said, smiling as his eyes held a quiet look of determination. "I promise."

Dr. Briefs was stunned for a second before nodding, and allowing the ship's hatch to close behind him.

" _That was a bit rude,"_ Kami chided him.

" _Tch. Whatever."_

Meanwhile, Piccolo chuckled.

"You always were more of the heroic sort, huh?"

Goku chuckled in turn. "Heroic? Nah. I don't really consider myself much of a hero. But...when you see someone hurting, when someone's been hurt, you just...gotta do what you can to help them out, you know? That's how I see it."

As Goku moved over to the button Dr. Briefs had pointed out, Piccolo smirked.

" _You know...I think I'm beginning to understand why my father took such a distaste to you, Son Goku_ ," he thought as he felt the roar of the ship taking off and breaching the atmosphere, his earlier gravity training leaving him prepared for the shock as the ship flew en route to Namek.

* * *

Honestly, I went back and forth on what to do with this chapter. When I finally worked out the word count, I realized it was longer than any previous chapter by a fairly wide margin. It was comprised of two sections: this time with Goku and Piccolo on Earth, and a continuation of the events on Namek. I realized that that first section alone was large enough to make into a chapter of its own, and that combined with an upcoming project, and how I was only one chapter ahead of the schedule, motivated me to split the two. So, we've got the interlude on Earth becoming chapter 14, and the Namek scenes chapter 15. Apologies for making you all wait to get back to the action, but I figured it was the best solution available to allow me time to develop the other story, in addition to giving some wiggle room for when life gets more in my way going forward.

Also, you may have noticed the slight creative liberty I've decided to take regarding the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I figured the phrasing of that one restriction-only entering twice in one lifetime-left a little room for interpretation, particularly with the Dragon Balls factored in. So, yeah, basically, if you're resurrected, this gives you two new entrances into the chamber, and a fresh two year maximum time. Figured it'd help minimize the amount of times anyone would need to blow it up just to use it more, and also allow for a few new possibilities.

With all that said, time for some responses!

RKF22 says:

"AWESOME WORK CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE!"

...

Okay, dude, we need to talk.

I didn't want to say anything before, because I generally am not a fan of confrontation, but it's kinda been bugging me these last few chapters, and at this point I really gotta just ask straight up: what's going on here? Because you've posted subtle variations of the exact same all caps comment string every single chapter, like the first review entered in, **without fail**. It's honestly getting kind of grating. I like your enthusiasm, but I would appreciate it if you varied the means by which you expressed your appreciation for my work. Again, sorry for putting you on the spot like this, but it's just really been bugging me.

Zeltch(assuming you pronounce that like "belch," but with a Z) says:

"Loving the fic so far, it's a breath of fresh air in a fandom that is obsessed with following the same stations of canon over and over again. The new material like Piccolo confronting his dad and the subsequent fusion with Kami is a great example of that. There are a couple of things that stood out negatively though. Sometimes your dialogue is too formal and long-winded; people just don't talk like that. The TFS homages can be a little jarring too and break the immersion, like you're sticking two incompatible stories together. Anyway, this fic keeps surprising me in good ways, so please keep up the good work!"

Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you appreciate the turns the story's taken thus far-definitely parallel to canon in a lot of respects, but still able to do its own thing and provide me, the author, with some creative liberties as a result of what was honestly a pretty minor alteration.

And, yeah, I've definitely been feeling that with the TFS lines, and I'll try to cut back on that, but with some scenes, it almost feels more wrong to *not* pay homage, if that makes any sense. Idk, definitely going to try and cut back on that in the future. As for the dialogue, I can understand where you're coming from on that, although I feel like it generally stays true to the dialogue of the manga and the personalities of the various characters. It explains what needs to be explained while allowing for some comedic jabs and dramatic flair where appropriate.

In any event, I appreciate that you took the time to leave such detailed feedback, and shall endeavor to keep your thoughts in mind going forward.

BarryManHigh says:

"I am going to assume Goku will be stronger in this story when he arrives on Namek because Dragon Ball has regularly shown that solo training is less effective than training with a partner."

Ohoho yeah. Wait and see on that-it'll be lit.

Anonymous says:

"Well nice chapter. Though dodoria dying was a surprise. What I didn't understand was that how Gohan even rage boosted at 3500 would even budge dodoria even if dodoria isn't paying attention to him. I mean it's like a 10 year old punching a 25 year old healthy and muscled guy which doesn't make sense to hurt him. Next being that Gohan seems much weaker. Saiyan saga Gohan should be about 2-3K I guess and the mental training shit that they did on spaceship should probably also have enhanced their power slightly. Wonder what Vegeta's doing"

Yeah, it surprised me too, lol-I hadn't been planning on it at first, but now I realized it actually changes **a lot** of stuff with this arc to have him die early, combined with Vegeta arriving late. Also, Krillin knocks him down in both this and the manga, and he's not much stronger here than in the Saiyan Saga, so there's definitely justification in canon for Gohan being able to do that if he's off guard and pissed enough. And I envisioned the mental training as more of a brushing up on technique and stuff, rather than any real power boost. Also, you'll see what Vegeta's doing next chapter.

Cerric says:

"Am I correct in assuming that the lines involving a single "-" are "-" hyphens converted from google docs? If so, I feel your pain. Other than that, I enjoyed Krillin actually fucking doing something with the Kienzan for a change. Keep on!"

I'm not quite sure what you mean? Perhaps you could elaborate in a pm. Also, yeah, one of my main things with this fic is making sure the humans stay relevant whenever they can. Obviously nobody's going to be unlocking some kind of Super Human form or something, but they definitely have unique talents that I hope to make good use of in the future.

(Side note, guys: his fic, Strength of Many, is really good! Featuring bloodthirsty Saiyan Kakarot and main protagonist Krillin, alongside the rest of the Dragon Ball gang. Good stuff-give it a read!)

Jepsie says:

"Despite following the regular story beats from the manga for now (although Dodoria died an early death), I really enjoyed this chapter of yours. It was really... chill, you know? Like, it didn't try to do anything more than it should've done."

Thanks! And yeah, this one was fairly by the book, but we're going to be seeing some pretty major changes coming up, don't you worry.

"I was hoping that Tien would surprise us and join them on their quest. That said, I understand that you'll want Tien to either recover on his own (barely) or get help somehow, perhaps from the Namekien Dragon Balls. Regardless, I hope that Tien becomes even stronger (now that he'll basically be skipping out on his training with King Kai)."

Yeah, sorry, Tien's going to be sitting this one out. He's just not tough enough to make it long going up against some of the foes we'll see later in this saga. But don't worry! He's hardly going to be forgotten in the coming arcs. I've got a lot of cool developments for him bouncing around in my brain. Stay tuned!

"That's right: if Roshi does train in King Kai's planet, he and his experience in training by his own will make him much stronger than, I think, Goku once he reached the Saiyans. And to continue on the topic of Roshi's time being a dead person, I'd suggest bringing Grandpa Gohan back. No, it doesn't have to be for an extended period of time, but maybe as a cameo appearance. Like, maybe Roshi and Grandpa Gohan will both talk about Goku and how they taught the boy. It would be a nice scene. With that said, I hope that Master Roshi will learn some new tricks in his time as a dead man. And who knows? Maybe he'll be at places besides King Kai's planet. Maybe meet Bardock and Gine."

Yeah, I'd say that's fair, although fair warning, he's not going to get up to "Deck Recoome in the face" levels like Yamcha did in the anime-at least, not without a little help. And I have given that some thought, but I still haven't decided. Wait and see on that.

Anywho, power levels:

Piccolo(pre-Time Chamber): 20,500

Goku(post-Time Chamber): 20,000; Kaio-ken x 5: 100,000. Mostly from sparring with Piccolo as well as getting himself used to ten times gravity on Earth, and some minor zenkai.

Piccolo(post-Time Chamber): 50,000. Combo of ten times gravity, sparring with Goku in Kaio-ken, and the improved potential of his fused form.

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care!


	16. Tale 15: The Plan

Zarbon flew silently across a distant field, conducting a planet-wide search for the individuals responsible for Dodoria's death. At first, he hadn't been quite sure where to start, sending Appule and some of his men to scour the planet for any village which may contain a Dragon Ball. However, once one of his men noticed how two scouters had stopped transmitting some time before the rest had been destroyed, and pinpointed their coordinates, Zarbon found the lead he'd been looking for. Thus, he flew towards that location at top speed, yet didn't see much of anything which would indicate the presence of another being within the vicinity.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Vegeta was hot on his trail, his own power allowing him to easily catch up to the turquoise alien. Without a scouter of his own, his first indication of the approaching prince came only when said prince kicked him in the side and into a nearby mountain.

"HA! Even I didn't think I'd get the drop on you that easily!" Vegeta called out, laughing heartily.

Zarbon lifted himself up out of the rubble and dusted himself off. "That irritating laugh, that ridiculous haircut, that complete lack of manners..." he mused out loud. "So. The 'Prince of All Saiyans' has graced us with his presence, from beyond the grave."

"That's right," Vegeta said as he watched Zarbon float up into the air to meet him.

"Well, dear prince, I am not an unreasonable person. So, I'll propose a trade: I'll forget how you so rudely interrupted my investigation, and the matter of your not being dead, and keep Frieza off of your scent, if you give me that scouter."

"Ah. So you've lost all of yours?" Vegeta mocked. "The locals giving you a bit of trouble, then?"

"My patience is not to be toyed with, Vegeta. The **scouter** ," Zarbon replied, holding out his hand.

"Right, right. Well, if you want it so badly, then..." Vegeta began as he took off the instrument, before shattering it to pieces in his clenched fist. "I shouldn't give it to you."

"You fool! You've only hindered your own search for the Dragon Balls!"

"Not quite. You see, while I was recovering from the injuries I sustained on Earth, my physiology adapted towards a new capacity," Vegeta smirked. "I can now **sense** energy."

Zarbon's eyes widened slightly. "That's...not possible. Saiyans have never naturally exhibited that capacity."

"And what's more, I've already disposed of the two-bit soldiers you sent to finish me off!"

"Is that so?" Zarbon asked, some of his calm returning. "Interesting-I was certain that Aka should've crushed you easily."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, my Saiyan biology had something to say about that."

"The Zenkai?" Zarbon asked, a faint piece of trivia returning to him. "Curious-it had never been reported to give such a massive boost all at once before. You're just full of surprises, aren't you? You must have been nearly obliterated by the inhabitants of that 'Earth,'" Zarbon said with a cocky laugh. "If so, its value as an acquisition just went up tenfold."

Vegeta scoffed. "Those fools on Earth...Cui, Aka... **you**...are all nothing compared to the power that I possess now."

"Oh, here we go..."

"I have surpassed all known levels of power that the Saiyan race has boasted! That of my father, the warrior Bardock, and **now**...his son, Kakarot," Vegeta finished, his satisfaction evident. Zarbon, however, tilted his head in confusion.

"Kakarot? I've never heard of a Kakarot."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Zarbon. You won't live long enough to ponder it over, anyway. Your battle power is less than Aka's, and as I am now, I would easily crush him under my heel."

To his surprise, Zarbon chuckled. "We'll see about that," he said as his whole body tensed up. "You should be honored-other than Lord Frieza, nobody in the galaxy knows of my race's particular transformation."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, confused yet fascinated.

"We don't like to use it if we don't have to. It's rather...hideous. But in it, our true power is unleashed. And as the prince of my world, I am the strongest of my kind. Now, behold, monkey-the power of my race!"

With that, his body seemed to balloon in size, his arms, legs, and torso all expanding and becoming significantly more muscular. Scales began to make themselves known across his body, and his face took on a far more beast-like appearance, resembling the maw of a crocodile, as he grinned evilly at the Saiyan prince.

* * *

Several minutes before, Yamcha had been napping somewhat fitfully in the sleeping quarters he shared with Krillin and Gohan, while Bulma remained in her own room. His somewhat terse conversation with Bulma still on his mind, it only took the slightest fluctuation in ki to rouse him.

"What the-?! ...No. No! Don't tell me-!"

He hastily got up out of bed and attached his hand, frantically stretching out his senses to the point where he could pinpoint the prince's location. He eventually located him alongside several smaller signatures and another familiar signature which, at this point, was less powerful than Vegeta's.

"Oh, hell!" he cried out as he raced to Bulma's room and hurriedly knocked on the door. "Bulma! One of Frieza's soldier guys, Zarbon, is headed right this way, and Vegeta's behind him!"

Bulma, who had only drowsily responded to the knock, woke up with a jolt. "Vegeta?! Here?!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha replied worriedly. "And what's more, I think that some of Frieza's soldiers are close to locating another Dragon Ball! I felt some smaller powers flying near a cluster of Namekians!"

Bulma hastily pulled on a pair of pants and hurried out the door. "What are we going to do?! Krillin and Gohan are halfway across the planet, and even all three of you would only barely be able to handle either of them!"

Yamcha nodded grimly, coming up with a plan. "If Vegeta's arrived here, it's likely that he got himself a scouter. So while Zarbon won't be able to track us by my energy, Vegeta very well could."

"W-what about me?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Yamcha was silent for a second before responding. "Well, Vegeta wasn't exactly friendly to this Frieza character, which means that he's probably going to be caught up fighting Zarbon. From the looks of things...he won't hold him for long. And it's more likely that he'd notice my reading than yours."

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what he was proposing. "W-wait a second, you can't just leave me here!"

"I don't like it either, babe, but you said it yourself: I can't do squat against either of these guys if they find us. But if **I'm** not here, the odds of them finding **you** are a lot lower. Besides, I should be able to take those soldiers looking for the Dragon Ball. I'll be a lot more useful that way."

Bulma considered the logic of Yamcha's plan, but still found herself worrying. Yamcha noticed this and attempted to calm her down with his typical winning smile.

"Don't worry-I should be able to avoid those guys without much trouble."

Bulma sighed. "I'm still not even sure whether or not you're in the proper shape to fight."

"Well, only one way to find out, huh?" Yamcha replied. "Now...wait a second!" he cried out as he felt a major spike in the ki signatures.

"What? What is it?!"

"They're fighting, about 12 miles away! And Zarbon's gotten a lot stronger! Now's our chance!"

Bulma recognized this and yelled at the ship to hover above the lake once more as Yamcha raced towards the hatch. After opening the hatch, however, Bulma took pause and began to turn around.

"Listen, Yamcha, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to tell you-and, he's gone," she finished as the hatch automatically closed behind him. Bulma signed in annoyance as she commanded the ship to sink back down into the lake.

" _I'm seriously going to have to make the time to talk to him_ ," she thought to herself in irritation.

* * *

The two warriors seemed evenly matched at first, each one finding their blows blocked by the other even as Vegeta unleashed the full extent of his power, and Zarbon managing to get a few good hits in. However, to Zarbon's annoyance, while the prince merely matched him in terms of strength, he vastly exceeded his speed. Unable to hit him even with a flurry of ki blasts, Zarbon was left panting heavily, the bruises of some of Vegeta's strikes leaving him bleeding slightly from his mouth.

"Grrr...you cannot hope to match me, you disgusting monkey!" he cried out in anger.

"Then what do you call the last five minutes?" Vegeta replied snarkily.

"RRRAAGH!" he cried out as he fired a powerful ki blast, which Vegeta dodged with only slight exertion.

"It's just as I thought. You may be as strong as me, but I am far faster! And with the techniques that I am aware of, even that will prove worthless in the face of my awesome power-!" He paused as he felt a slight sensation in his head, which he had identified as the tell of a new ki signature. From his limited understanding, he could tell that the signature was fairly strong, and not one he had detected initially. Before Vegeta could think it over any further, Zarbon took advantage of the distraction and punched him in the gut. Winded and surprised, Vegeta could do nothing as Zarbon wrapped his arms around him and sent him hurtling towards a plain nearby, charging all of his ki into the throw so that when he impacted the ground, it produced a massive explosion and a crater to match.

As Zarbon panted heavily, he flew to inspect his downed opponent, but found it thwarted by the dust cloud the attack had kicked up. Nevertheless, when he saw no movement for a moment, he smirked.

"Heh...heh...now you know...not to take the Frieza Force lightly..." he got out between pants of exhaustion. However, just then the dust cloud finally cleared, revealing Vegeta with his armor tattered and bleeding from several areas due to debris and blunt trauma, yet very much alive. To Zarbon's horror, he had already begun charging up his signature attack, and was now mere seconds away from firing.

" **FIRE**!" he cried out, leaving Zarbon barely enough time to ready himself to block it before the familiar purple blast of ki arrived at his position. Zarbon grunted as the blast hit him dead on, and he struggled as much as he could against it. The struggle left him unable to prepare any blast powerful enough to fully repel it, and thus he was left concentrating all of his ki into his own physical strength. Although he held it at bay, Zarbon could feel it beginning to take a toll on his body, damaging and burning his skin in places and chipping away at his armor. Seeing this, Vegeta only increased the intensity, pouring all of his strength into the attack. At last, faced with the absolute peak of Vegeta's power, Zarbon's defenses slowly crumbled, until at last he was left screaming in agony as the Galick Gun tore him apart.

Immensely satisfied, Vegeta smirked as what was left of Zarbon fell to the ground charred and matted with blood.

"And so...ends the great...Zarbon," he panted, grunting in pain due to various injuries. After a quick surge of ki cauterized the worst of them, the prince mulled over what to do next.

" _They don't seem to have any additional scouters...meaning that they're searching for the Dragon Balls through a simple planetary search. Depending on where the soldiers go, it's possible that there may be Dragon Balls for me to find. Plus, it's unlikely Frieza will care about the deaths of a handful of worthless soldiers. ...His aide, however..."_ he thought to himself, charging up a ki blast and vaporizing the last traces of Zarbon's remains. Only the damage to the surrounding countryside was left to indicate their battle. Vegeta smirked as the task was completed.

" _Now...let's go see about that unusual signature,"_ he thought before he took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha had been leaping off of mountaintops using bursts of ki in order to hopefully stay under Vegeta's scouter. However, a slight fluctuation complicated this plan.

" _Hang on...the soldiers...they're all headed towards the Namekians! Someone's spotted the village!"_

Aware of how fast the soldiers were, and how much more powerful they seemed than the Namekian villagers, Yamcha gritted his teeth.

" _Screw it_ ," he thought as he powered up to maximum and took off on an intercept course.

When he arrived within sight of the village, he found his impressions from energy sensing confirmed: he had only barely arrived in time, and after an evident struggle between three wounded Namekian warriors and several dead Frieza soldiers. The Namekians and the wounded warriors were being corralled by Frieza's men, led by a scrawny-looking alien with a beanpole-like purple head lined with yellow spots.

"I'm going to give you one last chance," Appule remarked to the elderly Namekian in front of him, trying his best to look intimidating. "Tell me where the Dragon Ball is...or die."

Tsuno, the first son of the Grand Elder, grunted, his anger evident. "As long as our people draw breath, you shall **never** accomplish your master's goal."

"...So be it," Appule replied, holding his hand forward as he prepared a ki blast. However, no sooner was he about to fire than he heard a strange noise underneath his feet. "What the-ACK!" he cried out as a yellow energy sphere emerged from the ground and hit him in the chin, knocking him backwards and leaving him reeling. The soldiers looked on in confusion before the one closest to where Yamcha arrived found himself knocked unconscious with a kick to the back of his head. The soldiers rounded upon him, easily surrounding his new position. Yamcha took a deep breath as he prayed for the modifications to his hand to have finally sorted out its problems.

"Wolf Fang Barrage!" he cried out as the soldiers leaped towards him. After holding out his hands in the familiar gesture, he struck out against the soldiers coming at him from all directions, knocking all of them away with a rapid series of powerful palm strikes as he turned around and back to meet each one. To his delight, his right hand stayed intact throughout the process, and indeed seemed to possess a bit more striking power than his left. The soldiers who were not immediately knocked out by this attack had little time to recover, for Yamcha followed up with a powerful kick to the face of one soldier and a ki blast to the stomach of the other, knocking them both out as well.

Yamcha turned to the Namekians as Appule got up.

"You guys need to get out of here, now!"

Tsuno nodded, somewhat in awe of the stranger's power. "Do as he says!" he called out to the others, who began to take off into the sky along with him. Tsuno was the last to leave after running into a dwelling and pulling out a Dragon Ball. Upon seeing it, Appule aimed a ki blast in his direction, but was kicked in the head by Yamcha before he could fire, leaving his aim off as he did so. He turned to the warrior as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"You! You must be with those two that attacked Dodoria!" he remarked.

"...That's right," he replied.

"...Ah. But they aren't here, are they?" he deduced.

"So it would seem."

"Well, then-I suppose I'll have to issue you an ultimatum: surrender now, or die by my hand!"

"...Are the bodies not a clear indicator of how this is going to go down?" Yamcha replied frankly, to which Appule was left stunned.

"Grrr! Are you mocking me?!"

Yamcha smirked.

"GRAH!" he cried out as he fired a ki blast, which Yamcha managed to dodge. He tried firing a few more, but was met with the same success. In anger, he rushed the former bandit, but found most of his strikes blocked by Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, before a final strike hit him in the face.

"Hey, not bad! You're actually making me try here!" he consoled the alien, which only made him angrier.

"DIE!" he cried out as he placed his hands together. "CANNON OF DEATH!" he cried out, unleashing a powerful purple blast of ki.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha countered promptly, stopping the attack in its tracks. Appule panted as he stood before the human, who seemed just as tired as he was.

"It appears we're evenly matched! You cannot hope to win!"

Yamcha chuckled. "Eh..not quite. And, yeah, I can."

Before Appule could respond, Yamcha bulked up into the Max Power state and charged up a Spirit Ball, sending it out towards the purple alien. Appule saw the attack coming and managed to dodge it in time, causing him to laugh.

"Ha! Nice try, interloper, but the same attack won't work twice, even if you have gotten stronger!"

Yamcha, however, simply smirked as he flicked his left arm downwards, then towards him.

"Hang on...what are you-?" Appule began before he heard the same noise underground. He looked down in terror before leaping away, hoping to evade it, but Yamcha's hand gestures kept the sphere with him at all times, until finally Appule was caught mid-air. He tried to block the sphere with all of his strength, but found that he could only barely keep it at bay.

"Max Power Spirit Ball...BURST!" Yamcha cried out as he clenched his fist, detonating the Spirit Ball directly in Appule's face. With one last cry of agony, he found himself completely vaporized. Yamcha took a deep breath as he returned to his normal state.

"Heh. I actually managed to beat those guys..." he muttered, satisfied. However, he soon felt a chill as he sensed an approaching energy signature. "Ah, crap-Vegeta's on his way here!" He said, his instincts kicking in as he took off as fast as he could in the direction of the Namekians he'd just saved. When he caught up to them, they looked back in surprise.

"Listen, all of you! We've got to hide for the time being-there's somebody heading towards your village with a device that can track your energy!" The Namekians were somewhat confused, but Tsuno quickly took steps to follow Yamcha's advice.

"There! To that cave, quickly!" He cried out, causing Yamcha and the others to follow suit before reducing their energy down to zero. As if on cue, Yamcha and the Namekians felt an enormous surge of ki from within their village, powerful enough to have wiped the entire area clean. The Namekians stared into space in silent despair over what they had now lost, but one look from Tsuno consoled the others.

"At least we managed to protect our most sacred treasure," he assured them, before a look of shock played out across his face. Yamcha hazarded a look outside of the cave entrance, hugging the wall in order to stay out of sight. There, he saw Vegeta, without a scouter, looking around for a few moments.

" _He doesn't have a scouter...yet he still thought to look here..."_ Yamcha thought. " _Can he sense energy now?!"_

To his relief, the prince seemed satisfied that they were not there, and took off in some other direction. After five minutes had passed, Yamcha turned to the others.

"He seems to have given up for now, but...it's possible that he can sense energy. We should move carefully."

One of the warrior Namekians spoke up. "Hang on, if some of us had time to-!"

"No," Tsuno replied sharply. "You may be correct, but it's too risky!"

"...Understood, my lord."

Yamcha tilted his head in confusion, but decided not to press the issue until they were safe. "...Anyway, we should head to this Grand Elder's place. My friends have been heading there for a while now, in the hopes that he'd be able to help us end this threat to your planet."

Tsuno's eyes widened in recognition. "Yes...that would be the safest place for us. For although this alien's strength is formidable...Nail is stronger still."

" _Must be the warrior Dende talked about_ ," Yamcha mused. "Well, alright then. Pack up the Dragon Ball and let's head out as soon as possible."

Tsuno and the others nodded, picking up the Dragon Ball and quietly slipping out of the cave before each of them in turn used minimal ki to fly across the landscape, Yamcha in the lead with the elder Tsuno behind him, carrying the Dragon Ball.

" _Here's hoping that this Guru is as powerful as Dende said..."_ he thought to himself as they continued on their long journey.

* * *

After resting, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende resumed flying towards their objective, vaguely aware for some time of Vegeta's activities yet continuing on in the hopes that Vegeta would not detect their power levels. Finally, after several more hours, the three of them arrived at their destination.

"Hang on, I see it!" Krillin cried out as a singular dwelling atop a large rocky spire came into view. "Is that the place?"

Dende nodded eagerly as Krillin and Gohan smiled triumphantly. They took off towards the building with renewed vigor before landing in the field outside. Shortly after their arrival, a tall Namekian warrior, clad in a long flowing blue vest and his people's traditional garb, came out to greet them, having sensed their coming arrival for some time. His stoic expression brightened somewhat upon seeing Dende.

"[Dende! It is a blessing that you are well. When I sensed that monster approaching your village-]" he began in Namekian, but Dende placed his hand around Nail's leg.

"[It's okay, Nail. I understand that your sacred duty takes precedence.]"

Krillin and Gohan tilted their heads in confusion throughout the whole exchange.

"These are the ones who saved you?" Nail asked, pointing to the pair of them. Dende nodded, and Nail came forward towards them before bowing. "I extend my people's thanks towards you two for protecting him."

The two were somewhat taken aback by this, but Gohan pressed forward by bowing slightly in return. "I just wish we could've done more. ...So many innocent people dead..." he thought aloud, his fists clenching in anger. Nail smiled consolingly.

"I sympathize with your anger, child. I too wish that I could have lent my assistance."

Krillin coughed slightly, causing Nail to chuckle.

"Of course. Your purpose in coming here is readily deduced. Please, come with me." As Nail led them towards the door, he remarked, "Truthfully, I am not certain what assistance Lord Guru can extend to you."

Dende's face fell. "Y-you mean...?"

"Yes. He's gotten worse," Nail replied. "The loss of so many of his children has put a great strain and sadness upon his heart. I fear that he has mere days to live."

"Can't your Dragon Balls do something?" Gohan asked.

"Their magic does not work upon the entity responsible for their existence."

Krillin's eyes widened. "Yeah, I figured if anyone had made these things, it would be him. The creator of ours was in a similar situation, although in his case the Dragon Balls were recharging."

Nail's eyes widened in surprise as he stopped in his tracks. "You have Dragon Balls on your planet?!"

"Yeah," Gohan answered. "A long time ago, a Namekian who we call Kami created them. They've been really helpful over the years."

"So...that is where he traveled to all those years ago..." Nail muttered, his realization evident across his features. "But...does this mean that the son of Katas is no longer living?"

"He's alive as far as we know. Well...half of him is," Krillin remarked. "But he's old-he doesn't have long. Maybe a few weeks by now."

Nail seemed confused, but shook it off and looked on solemnly as he stepped onto the lift into Guru's chamber. "Then the Namekian species may truly be facing complete extinction."

Before Krillin and Gohan could comment on this, they were taken aback by the sight of Guru-an evidently aged Namekian whose sheer size seemed to take up half the room. Upon his simple throne, resting at the top, was a Dragon Ball. Nail and Guru noticed the Earthlings' expressions, causing the latter to speak up.

"I have not...gone out much in my old age," the elderly Namekian said with a chuckle.

Krillin hastily shook his head. "F-forgive me, your Excellency, I-!"

Guru held up a hand. "Don't bother. On the contrary, such a cause for mirth seems more necessary than ever in these bleak times." His gaze shifted towards Dende, and he smiled softly. "I am thankful that some of my children have been fortunate enough to escape harm."

Krillin and Gohan nodded, before Krillin spoke up. "Lord Guru, my name is Krillin. I came here with some of my friends in order to locate and use your Dragon Balls so that-"

"Please, move closer to my side, young man," Guru interrupted, beckoning him forward. Krillin complied, until he was standing directly adjacent to Guru's chair. Guru reached his large arm over and lightly held it over Krillin's head. He felt a sudden jolt before he lifted up his hand once more.

"Ah...yes. To restore innocent lives...lives sacrificed valiantly in the defense of your world from invasion...your wish is honorable. We shall allow you to utilize the balls for this purpose, and in the hopes that it shall thwart the tyrant Frieza's ambitions."

"Thank you, Lord Guru," Krillin replied. "Now, if you could perhaps give it to us for safekeeping, we can-"

"There's no need," Nail cut in. "The ball is as safe as it can possibly be here. We have been hiding our energy from any possible means of detection, and my power exceeds that displayed by all parties currently on this planet, save for Frieza himself. So long as he does not come here, it will be protected."

"We will continue to safeguard the ball here. If necessary, I shall order Nail to assist you in obtaining the others," Guru added.

Nail turned to his master in confusion. "M-my lord, if I left you here, you would be completely defenseless!"

"One of us could stay and protect him," Gohan proposed.

"Indeed. There is great potential within these two...particularly the son of the great warriors of old," Guru remarked. "Were I to unlock it..."

"Wait, were you to what now?" Krillin asked.

"One of Lord Guru's abilities is the ability to unlock someone's dormant potential, bringing out new power and abilities they did not previously possess. It is because of this that Nail possesses some of his great strength," Dende answered. Krillin's eyes widened.

"Wow! Really?"

Guru nodded. "Both of you, come here."

Krillin stepped forward, but Gohan hesitated. "You're sure that this won't adversely affect you?"

"Your concern is appreciated, but it takes no energy from me. I can do it as many times as I wish with no negative repercussions to my health. Now, come."

Gohan complied, and the two stood in front of Guru as he placed both of his hands over their heads. With a rush of ki, the two suddenly found their own ki skyrocketing, as if a great mass of power had been freed from a cage inside their own bodies. After a few seconds, the burst of power subsided, and the two looked over at each other as they felt their own power pulsing through their bodies.

"This...this is...incredible!" Krillin gasped, to which Gohan hastily nodded. Guru smiled as he observed the two testing out their newfound power. "You're saying you can do this as many times as you want?"

Guru nodded. "Yes, I imagine your friend-Yamcha, was it?-would appreciate a power boost as well. He is currently on his way here."

"Wait, huh?" Krillin and Gohan asked in unison. "We haven't been able to sense him for hours now!"

"Lord Guru's ability to sense energy is far more sophisticated, due to centuries of experience," Nail explained. "He informed me some time ago that Tsuno, your friend, and the inhabitants of his village would be making their way here."

"It is my belief that they have the Dragon Ball of Tsuno's village in their possession. Your friend defended their village from attack by Frieza's soldiers."

"Yeah, we felt that. Well...great! Awesome!"

"Of course, Vegeta's also out there..." Gohan reminded them.

"Hm...well, then we can go out and escort them over here! That way, if Vegeta comes looking for them, we'll be more than capable of stopping him."

Nail considered Krillin's proposal before looking to Guru hesitantly, who gave him a nod. "It is decided," he said simply, walking towards the lift out of the building with Gohan and Krillin on his heels.

"Thank you for all that you have done," Guru said as the three of them left. "All of Namek stands with you."

"Good luck!" Dende called out before the lift gate closed, and the three warriors took off, the two Earthlings marveling at the speed afforded them by their newfound power as they flew into the sunset.

When they had disappeared from view, Guru pondered something to himself.

"So...he split himself in two, did he?" He thought aloud. "A shame. Were this 'Kami' and 'Piccolo' to become one once again, the potential that such a being could possess..." He trailed off, lost in thought as Dende looked on in the direction the others had left, his concern evident.

* * *

Frieza stood in his personal chamber in contemplation before the communication terminal. It had been many hours since Zarbon or Appule had returned from their missions, and it was approaching the point of genuinely concerning the tyrant. At long last, a soldier burst into his quarters.

"L-lord Frieza! My apologies for intruding, but-!"

Frieza held up a finger to silence him before sighing deeply, resigned to what he had to report. "Which one's dead?"

"...Sir?" the soldier asked.

"Zarbon, or Appule? Whose broken body did you find tossed into a ditch by some primitive trash this time?"

"Uh, n-no bodies, but...scouts did report a series of collapsed mountains and a large crater near Lord Zarbon's last intended destination...as well as a massive crater within Appule's latest search grid."

Frieza turned his head towards him ever so slightly, so that only one eye was glaring at him.

"And an Attack Ball! From Frieza Planet 79!" the soldier got out in a panic as his whole body began sweating profusely in utter terror.

As realization struck Frieza, his scowl deepened, and he turned away. "You are relieved, Private."

The private frantically bowed before leaving the room. However, he had only just managed to make it to the door before Frieza idly fired a finger beam in his direction, leaving him to scream in agony and enveloping his entire body in a mass of ki which left him burned to a crisp on the ground. The door hissed shut, some of the smoke from his corpse flowing into the room.

" _Dodoria, Zarbon, Cui, Abo and Kado-some of my most dependable soldiers, all ripped away! Vegeta, that alien, and that... **Saiyan**...from earlier, must be the ones responsible, whether they're acting alone or together. Well, no matter. I'll have to send in my most dependable soldiers if I truly want them dead. Trash like them don't deserve the honor of my dealing with them personally."_

Thus, Frieza activated the communication terminal, and in only a minute, he found himself speaking directly to a large, muscular individual with purple skin and spikes protruding from the sides of his bald head.

"Captain?" Frieza began. "I believe your services will be required after all."

* * *

And now, the story continues!

Once again, thank you all for bearing with me on splitting the chapter up like this. Fortunately, there'll be a break by the time chapter 17 is up, so there should be plenty of downtime for me to write new chapters and maintain the schedule.

Also, might've missed my shot with the last chapter, but I just wanted to take a moment to tell y'all to go follow BobtheBobKing/BobtheArtKing on Tumblr! They've been following this fic both here and on Ao3 for a while now, and they recently did an adorable piece of fanart depicting Yamcha and Bulma as they appear in Hermit. As soon as they told me about their art blog, I followed it immediately-their art style is really cute and fits the DBZ universe well. Be sure to check out their stuff and read up on their commission prices-they definitely deserve more support.

Anywho, response time!

The Richmaster says:

"... I feel kind of sorry for the Doctor there but it seems likely that Tien's vitals were being recorded so people will know it happened. The real question becomes what might some people do to try and obtain the miracle drug that was used there. The whole interaction with Piccolo and Goku worked pretty well too; it seems pretty clear that the former is still adjusting to the new him"

Yeah, that's always an interesting question. Personally, Idk whether or not I'll do much with that idea in this fic, but I agree that concepts like that are interesting. And thanks! I was hoping to sell the idea that Piccolo isn't quite as "Grrr! I'll surpass Goku and become the mightiest warrior in the universe! MWAHAHAHA!" as he was before. Kami being there to advise him, as well as giving him that sweet, sweet power boost, kinda helps him mellow out on that front. He realizes how much stronger he can become, perhaps more so than Goku, and thus he's secure regarding his place in the world, at least in that respect. Needless to say, having what up until now had been his sworn enemy being this amiable with him is an adjustment for Goku.

BarryManiHigh says:

"Another great chapter. I wasn't expecting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to come into play at this point, but I loved your utilization of it. I wouldn't be surprised if at some point during their stay in the HTC Goku started teaching Piccolo the basics of the Kaio-ken."

Yeah, it kinda just popped into my head one moment while I was writing that chapter, since I wasn't entirely sure if Piccolo would be able to adjust to gravity training and would need time to get there compared to Goku. The chamber offered a convenient way of getting them both to the same place in that regard so that they'd start training from the same point en route to Namek.

Also, I've honestly gone back and forth on whether I should have Piccolo learn the Kaio-ken. Of course, two weeks is hardly enough time to get much of it regardless, but anyway. With the humans, learning the Kaio-ken is a nice way to keep them relevant, but for much of Z, Piccolo already **is** relevant-he's fighting Imperfect Cell and keeping up with the Cell Juniors, becoming even stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan **before** fusing with Kami. So it's a unique case in that he's already portrayed as being incredibly powerful on his own, and rolling in the Kaio-ken on top of that by, like, Android Saga, with his power...I'm worried that this fic would kind of become the Piccolo Show post-Android Saga, and up until Super comes along and brings Beerus into the picture. The threat of the first two androids would be nonexistent(which might just wipe out 17 and 18 from the picture altogether, and with them much of Imperfect Cell's relevance to proceedings), which alone would have a profound impact on future arcs, possibly for the worst.

I'm not saying all this to suggest that these changes would be bad-more that I'm still deciding if the resulting changes are the changes that I want for this story. You'll have to stay tuned on that.

Guest says:

"Your story has taken a stumble off a cliff with the last few chapters. It is established that a super namekian is stronger than an untrained super saiyan (although goku had 4 years under his belt by the time the androids appeared) which in turn gives your decisions and explanation for said decisions a petty, ''ignorant to everything but praise'' sort of output."

Forgive me, but I'm not quite sure where you're getting that impression?

I've responded to every review left here since making it a full on response thing rather than just questions, positive or negative. That alone suggests that I am at the very least aware of issues brought up by others. And I have indeed made alterations-the TFS lines have gone down, I've tried to keep a healthy balance between character interactions and action, and the gag of picking on Yamcha for not understanding how the Senzu beans work arose from a reviewer pointing out the discrepancy between that statement and the established capabilities of Senzu beans in canon which I had neglected to consider in writing Chapter 9's scene with Piccolo and Good Launch. You can literally see my responses to criticism in the work itself. Idk what else to tell you.

As for the Super Namekian issue, I touched on it when the fusion occurred, but allow me to go into greater depth.

Going back to what Guru said about the Nameless Namekian, asking if he was killed by a Super Saiyan, there are a few things to keep in mind:

1\. Guru's only real metric for how tough "Katas Jr." might be, beyond his knowledge of his own vast potential, is Krillin, since he knows that he comes from the same planet "Katas Jr." ended up. He doesn't have much reason to suspect that he's the strongest human alive before probing his memories, other than the fact that it was him who decided to make the journey to Namek, which isn't saying much. So his knowledge of what kind of training Katas Jr. had undergone prior to splitting is limited.

Also, just, realistically speaking, he can only be so strong given that his fission into Kami and King Piccolo produced Namekians below even a power of 500. True, fusion is shown to be an exponential increase, so one would assume fission is an exponential decrease, but Piccolo's fusion with Nail in canon proves that it's nowhere near something like just directly multiplying the two powers together. It's more complex than that, and less easy to pin down into a reliable formula given that we don't know Piccolo's precise power level during said fusion, or Piccolo's during his fusion with Kami, or even the power of the Universe 6 Namekians from Super after their fusions, beyond mere guesstimates.

So, in summary: we have no clue what Katas Jr.'s power was when he split apart. All we have to go on for his potential is the power Piccolo gains after fusing with Kami, which is demonstrably much stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan and achieved after he'd already gotten incredibly powerful through training with King Kai, his fusion with Nail, and three years of sparring with Goku as a Super Saiyan.

2\. The power of the Super Saiyan state is in itself not something Guru or anyone else can pin down definitively before Goku unlocks it. All Guru knows of are the legends his people recorded and heard about the Saiyans(among them the legend of the Super Saiyan God), and it isn't like legends would state the guy's exact power level. And all anyone in the Frieza Force knows is that no Saiyan has gotten anywhere near the 60,000 Ginyu had thought Goku to be at during their fight, and that the Super Saiyan was so powerful even Frieza feared it. Which sounds like something, except...nobody knows Frieza's maximum power either. They know his first form, which is a start, and they know he can transform into stronger forms, but he's only busted out the second form occasionally, and never uses his other forms except when with his family. Given the limitations of scouters, I don't even know if he's ever bothered having his power measured beyond the second form, let alone if they're physically capable of doing so without exploding.

In conclusion, Guru's working off on an unknown, which is based on an unknown, and which he believes to be greater than an educated guess. All that we can say definitively about Piccolo and Kami's fusion is that, under the right training and support, the form has the **potential** to be exceedingly stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan. Whether that potential is fully utilized determines whether or not this is the case. Base power will only get you so far, as we can infer from Kami and King Piccolo's respective power levels after Katas Jr. split apart.

With that done, time for power levels!

Vegeta: 32,000

Vegeta(Galick Gun): 38,000

Zarbon: 23,000

Zarbon(beast): 32,000

Appule: 1,800

Tsuno: 1,000

Namekian warriors(their names will be revealed later): 1,300, 1,310, 1,350

Krillin(potential unlocked): 13,000(16,250 at Max Power)

Gohan(potential unlocked): 18,000(yeah, I know, borrowing from TFS here, but tbh, it seems like a pretty good benchmark for a kid with his potential)

Anywho, with all of that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.

(Update 3/10/19): Okay, so I don't really like doing retcons, but in this case, it's pretty embarrassing, so I'll just let you guys know: I'm going to add slight edits to chapters 13 and 15, on account of an alteration I made which I failed to account for. That alteration being that Gohan still has his tail. I've been writing everything from 13-onwards on the assumption that he didn't, and therefore couldn't be readily identified as Saiyan, forgetting that I never had him go ape in the Saiyan Saga, and thus there was no need to chop it off. So Frieza should know that Gohan is a Saiyan from their first meeting, and thus, I have altered that scene and subsequent scenes accordingly. Sorry about this, just thought I'd let y'all know.


	17. Tale 16: The Search

Vegeta took a few steps forward on a plateau near Frieza's ship, reaching out with his senses to locate the few surviving Frieza soldiers. As he'd suspected, they had evidently learned of his battle with Zarbon and the destruction of the Namekian village, and had promptly returned to the ship to guard the remaining Dragon Balls and prevent further casualties. He could sense no more than perhaps twenty or thirty soldiers remaining, none of them particularly threatening. All he had to do was get Frieza away from the ship.

 _"At least that part will be simple_ , _"_ Vegeta thought with a chuckle as he fired a ball of ki into the air before it exploded in a spectacular display miles above his head. Wasting no time, he took off and briefly hid within a cave on the opposite side of the ship as he monitored the various ki signatures within. After a moment, he could tell that the soldiers had withdrawn into the ship, and he seized upon the chance, blowing a hole through the cave and taking off towards the ship. No sooner had he done so than he saw just what he had been hoping for: Frieza, knowing his soldiers would be slaughtered if they attempted to track him, decided to get up and hunt him down personally now that the opportunity presented itself.

Barely restraining the urge to cackle maniacally, Vegeta landed just outside the ship just as some of the soldiers returned to stand watch while their lord was gone. No sooner had one of them uttered a single syllable than Vegeta had effortlessly slaughtered the lot of them. Quickly raising the cry of alarm, the other soldiers scrambled to attack the prince as he calmly walked down a corridor and cleaved through all of them with a single ki blast. However, he could still sense seven soldiers within a single location, and rapidly deduced that that was the location that the Dragon Balls were being kept.

No sooner had Vegeta flown into the chamber than he heard the sound of shattered glass and saw the surviving soldiers, all but two of them with a Dragon Ball in their hands, anxiously attempt to make their escape. Although moving as fast as he could to dispatch the two stragglers who intercepted him, he was only able to kill four of the five remaining soldiers before one of them escaped, flying as fast as he could in the direction of Frieza.

"LORD FRIEZA COME QUI-ACK!" the soldier cried out as his body was pierced by a finger beam, leaving Vegeta to pry the Dragon Ball out of the falling corpse's dead hands before retreating into the ship.

However, the noise was enough to dimly catch Frieza's attention, who had been searching around the area of the ki blast for a few moments. With a cry of shock, the tyrant immediately flew back to the ship through the hole in the chamber, while Vegeta fired off a ki blast to his right, blowing another hole into the ship, before doubling back to the left and slipping into an adjacent room. Frieza, arriving in time to hear the sound, took off down the hall to the right and exited the ship once more, to no sign of Vegeta. Although only distracted for perhaps ten seconds, it was long enough for Vegeta to return to the chamber and quickly throw all of the balls out the hole in the window. He took off as fast as he possibly could while Frieza was still distracted, before hiding behind a nearby outcropping. Just a few seconds later, Frieza returned to the ship and his chamber to find the Dragon Balls gone, letting out another cry of shock.

"What the-! He must have-! GRRRRAAAAAHH!" he cried out in frustration before blowing apart a nearby wall with a ki blast. "That prideful fool can't even begin to comprehend how he's inconvenienced me! Agh! To be fooled by such simple tricks-!" After another few seconds, he sighed resignedly. "Well...the Ginyu Force will be on their way soon anyway. Four days until they arrive, if I recall. But...what to do until then?"

Frieza pondered this for a moment. "I **could** spend the next four days until their arrival engaging in a manual search on my own, but-agh, such demeaning tasks are what I had **these** useless dullards for!" Frieza growled, gesturing to one of the many corpses scattered about the room. "On the other hand...leaving things as they are may prove even more costly. Vegeta was almost certainly the one who destroyed that village, meaning he likely took their Dragon Ball for himself. And who knows where the last one is?"

Frieza took another breath before a plan of action came to mind. He slowly walked down the corridor to the bridge, idly waving his hand in order to telekinetically activate a computer terminal.

"Hm...no scouter signals. So, Vegeta's was destroyed," Frieza mused as his lips curled into a smirk. "Excellent. He's just as blind as I am now." His eyes then fell to the coordinates of two scouters which, from the look of things, had been disabled before the incident at the village. "Ah, yes! That's where Zarbon said he'd be going. The location never was investigated fully..."

His plan of action decided, Frieza set out towards the window once more, looking around the landscape and deciding on a direction.

"He probably threw them all roughly in the same place, so he could find them later. So, I'll simply pick a direction and then pan around to wherever else he could've chosen."

With that, Frieza took off at the rightmost angle Vegeta could have thrown the balls.

"Bear no false hope, Vegeta-it is **I** who shall obtain immortality!" He cackled as he flew with breathtaking speed.

* * *

Vegeta emerged from the lake he had plunged into and started suddenly as he felt the evil tyrant exercising his power.

 _"I-incredible! Even a fraction of his strength...no! I have to focus! He's heading the wrong way, but it's only a matter of time until he finds the balls!"_

Flying with renewed vigor, Vegeta soon came upon a clearing in which he could see all five of the balls, packed fairly close together.

"Yes! They're all here!" Vegeta cried out in relief before panic began to set in. "But it won't be long until he thinks to come this way. I could risk burying them here, but there's still the chance that he might find them." He pondered over what to do as he quickly gathered the balls around him. "If I could lift them all up at once...no. I have no knowledge of how to perform the kinds of telekinetic feats I've seen of some species."

After a second, however, a thought occurred. "Wait a second! The power of flight involves lifting oneself with minute manipulation of ki! If I were to extend the field around which that ki was manipulated..." He picked up two of the balls and attempted to lift off in such a manner a few times, with little success, before finally managing to slightly lift the other three. Cackling in triumph, he poured more of his energy into the technique, managing to take all five of the balls into the air and have them roughly keeping pace with him as he left the area only moments before Frieza glanced at the area as he flew overhead, before moving on.

After fifteen minutes of flying as fast as he could while keeping his tenuous hold on the Dragon Balls, Vegeta located a suitable alcove and touched down, letting the balls fall to his feet. A small ki blast was all it took to create a suitable hole, within which Vegeta promptly buried the balls. Satisfied that his handiwork would not be easily discovered, he turned his attention to another matter.

"Yes...I'd been sensing it for some time now, but I'd been too distracted," Vegeta mused. "Three great powers...flying off in the direction of that village."

Vegeta sprang to action.

"Yes! That's it! Whoever I sensed before must be getting reinforcements after taking the Dragon Ball from that village!" He took off into the air, angling himself towards their location and setting out. "But none of their powers are any great threat to me! I'll crush them all, take their Dragon Ball, and then I'll be free to scour the planet for the last of them!" Vegeta laughed maniacally as he felt his goal coming ever closer to being within his grasp.

* * *

"Man...I know I said this a handful of times before, but...holy **crap** , you're strong now."

Goku stood across from Piccolo, both of them panting heavily under the strain of training and twenty times normal Earth gravity. The training room's floor was already noticeably chipped from the struggles between the two.

"Still...you have been improving dramatically, Goku," Piccolo acknowledged, taking note of his torn clothing. "Particularly with that one sudden boost in power you obtained."

"Yeah," Goku acknowledged. "I've been thinking back on some of my old fights, where something similar happened when I got really roughed up."

Piccolo seemed to read his mind. "You're worried that, should Vegeta still be alive, he'll have experienced a similar boost in power."

"Or a greater one," Goku elaborated. "We're both way stronger than he was back on Earth, but if he made it to Namek...the gang's got enough on their plate as it is."

Piccolo nodded solemnly. "Let us hope that he did not, or that your allies are able to evade him."

Goku nodded in turn. "Yeah...anywho!" he said, changing the subject. "I feel like we've gotten the hang of twenty gees. Wanna kick it up a notch?"

Piccolo smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." Just as Goku moved to the gravity generator's control panel, however, he felt a jolt in his brain, which he quickly recognized.

 _"Goku? Goku, can you hear me?"_

Goku's face lit up as he recognized the nasally voice in his head.

"King Kai?! Ah, it's good to hear your voice! The last month has been insane!"

 _"Likewise."_

Piccolo turned to look at him quizzically, causing Goku to have an idea.

"Oh! King Kai, can you patch in to Piccolo too?"

 _"...Oh! Right, of course! Sorry about that."_

"No worries!"

Piccolo blinked as King Kai began communicating to his mind as well. He chuckled.

"Hm...I was wondering when I'd get to talk to the Lord of the Worlds himself."

 _"What are you two doing out in the middle of space, anyway? Are you going to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls?"_

"Wait, you don't know? There's something really bad going on on Namek right now, and my friends are right in the middle of it!"

 _"Is that so? Well, we can discuss that in a moment. I called to inform you: I've got two new guests on my planet."_

"Two new...?"

Piccolo chuckled slightly. "Ah, yes, I remember. I'm glad to hear you made it across. Chiaotzu, Roshi."

Goku took a step back, while King Kai seemed surprised. "How did you/ _How did you-?_ "

"In the aftermath of the Saiyan invasion and the incident with my late father, Kami made a visit to Other World to vouch for the passage of your fallen comrades across Snake Way to train with King Kai."

 _"Still, how...oh. Right. Yes, Roshi and Chiaotzu were informed of the possibility before he sent them off."_

Goku sighed for a moment before his brightness returned. "Can I talk to them?"

 _"Certainly. Put your hand on my shoulder, either of you!"_ The voice called out to others. After a few seconds, Goku and Piccolo heard a different voice.

 _"Hello, Son Goku and...Piccolo? Kami? Kamiccolo?"_

"It's just Piccolo," he replied with some irritation. Goku, meanwhile, smiled sadly.

"Hey, Master Roshi. It's...it's really good to hear your voice again."

 _"I feel the same, my pupil."_

"How'd you even get across Snake Way so fast? It took me six months!"

 _"Well, Kami's training definitely helped in that department."_

Goku chuckled. "So now you're training with King Kai?"

 _"Yup. And I gotta say, he's really putting us through the wringer with this gravity."_

"Are you going to try and learn the Kaio-ken?"

 _"You bet! The technique seems intriguing, and I think I'm already beginning to have an idea of how it works."_

"Yeah, I've been getting in some practice with the Kaio-ken too. Piccolo's fusion with Kami has made him insanely strong!" Piccolo smirked as Goku continued, "Not to mention the gravity we're training under. We've only got five days until we get to Namek, and from what we hear, even this might not be enough!"

King Kai and Roshi both paused for a second. _"You mentioned something really bad going on on Namek,"_ King Kai finally said. _"Care to elaborate?"_

"Well, I was still hurt, and Piccolo was busy training along with...other things, so Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, and apparently Gohan went to Namek to find their Dragon Balls. But there's somebody else there-some emperor guy and his army! And some of them are even stronger than Vegeta was!"

King Kai let out a gasp of shock. _"E-emperor?! Wait...was his name...Frieza?"_

"Hm...yeah. I think it was actually."

 _"Oh no...no, no, no, no, NO!"_ Goku heard as King Kai busied himself with something.

"King Kai? You still there?"

 _"He seems to be looking for something,"_ Roshi remarked. He got no further before King Kai let out a full-blown cry of terror.

 _"IT'S HIM!"_

"Huh. So I remembered it right!"

Piccolo chuckled. "For once."

 _"SILENCE! This is no joking matter, you two! Listen to me, no matter what you do, when you get to Namek, you need to grab your friends and LEAVE!"_

"What? But...they say he's after the Dragon Balls too. If he gets his wish-!"

 _"I know that, but it doesn't matter! Frieza's the emperor of much of your galaxy! His power is beyond anything either of you could ever hope to reach! Defying him will only make him angry, and his anger will send him on a destructive path across the universe! He will find your planet, and everyone you care about will be destroyed with but a flick of his finger! Please, Goku, Piccolo, heed my warnings and STAY! AWAY!"_

"Woah...to think there's someone that powerful..." Goku mused.

As King Kai continued to get worked up, Roshi took over. _"Listen, Goku, just focus on getting as strong as you can before you get to Namek. With luck, Frieza won't get whatever he's wishing for, and if you should come across him...there_ is _one technique that Piccolo now knows of which may be of help."_

Piccolo chuckled, recognizing what the old man was getting at. "An interesting proposition. I don't know if it's ever been attempted on someone that powerful...but it may be helpful, indeed. If there truly is no recourse, I will do as you recommend. I'll simply have to find something around here that will work for it."

 _"One other thing-if you manage to get the Namekian Dragon Balls before Frieza, focus on the needs of the moment, rather than bringing us back. If these Dragon Balls could give you a way to actually stop him...take it."_

Goku recoiled in shock. "M-master, are you sure?"

Piccolo was likewise surprised. "The Dragon Balls can't resurrect groups of people if more than a year has passed. If the Namekian ones have the same restriction-"

 _"Then it's the lives of a couple hundred thousand compared to untold billions throughout the galaxy who may be persecuted and enslaved under Frieza's continued rule,"_ Roshi replied frankly. _"Besides...I doubt King Kai's training would make much of a difference in whether or not me or Chiaotzu could help you boys down there. We'd be alive for all of five minutes if King Kai's to be believed."_

Piccolo nodded, although Goku looked unsure.

 _"Trust me, son. It's the best option in the long run."_

"I-I know, but..."

 _"I understand your frustration, but don't worry. If anyone's able to defeat this latest menace, it's you. Now get back to your training, son."_

Goku paused for a moment before nodding. "Sure thing, Master!"

 _"I'll see if I can't talk to you again, although I imagine you'll have your hands full."_

"Looking forward to it! Until then, I'll see you later!"

 _"Likewise_. _"_ With that, the line went dead, and Piccolo and Goku kicked the gravity up to thirty g's as they had planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Other World, King Kai looked worried. "I worry you still don't understand just what Frieza's capable of."

Roshi chuckled. "Oh, I got the gist of it, but if there's one thing I know from twelve years of knowing the man, it's that no entreaty in the world is going to stop Goku from taking on somebody strong. Especially if said somebody is an evil person putting his friends' lives in danger."

King Kai sighed. "I figured as much. I just hope I won't have to see him in this place for a very long time."

Roshi put a hand on his shoulder in consolation. "I hope the same, but perhaps we should focus on a more immediate concern?"

King Kai sighed. "Very well. In order to begin my training, the two of you must tell me a joke!"

Roshi chuckled as Chiaotzu looked unsure. "You're entirely sure you want to start this? With somebody who's been hearing good jokes for three hundred years?"

King Kai smiled slightly. "I've been hearing them for millennia. Now, give it your best shot."

Roshi sat in thought as he attempted to come up with a joke, the first step in what he hoped would be rather productive training with the Lord of the Worlds.

* * *

"So how much further?"

Yamcha addressed the question to Tsuno during the first break they'd had in hours. The elderly Namekian considered it for a moment.

"Given our current rate of travel, about three days."

Yamcha groaned audibly, before looking over at his charge: the Dragon Ball of Tsuno's village.

"Well, as long as Vegeta or this Frieza guy don't spot us, I guess that's alright. I just wish I could contact Bulma or the others. We really should've built communicators or somethi-" Yamcha paused as he felt a familiar sensation in his head. Tsuno evidently felt it, too, as he pointed off to the direction they had been heading.

"Look! Three high powers are approaching!"

"And...yes! It's Krillin and Gohan!" Yamcha cried out in relief before realization set in regarding the familiar signatures' magnitude. "Holy **crap** , that's **Krillin** and **Gohan**!"

"And the third one with them is...Nail! He's here! Nail is here!" Tsuno cried out joyously, with the other Namekians soon joining in.

Only a moment after they first noticed their approach, the three arrived before them, landing gently on the ground in front of Yamcha and Tsuno.

"Mr. Yamcha!" Gohan called out, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Aw, hey, little man! I was worried about you two!" Yamcha replied. "Holy hell, how did you both get so strong?!"

"Apparently Lord Guru can unlock people's hidden potential," Krillin answered. "Brings out a huge power boost."

"Sounds awesome!"

"[Nail!] [Nail's here!] [Nail's come to save us!]"

"[Brothers! It is good to see that you are all well,]" Nail replied. "[However, you must make haste to Lord Guru!]"

"[B-but Nail, if we use our full energy, then-]"

"[I am afraid he's already on his way,]" Nail said solemnly, leaving the other Namekians to become somewhat anxious.

"Uh, what did he say?" Yamcha asked the others.

"I imagine something about how Vegeta's on his way here after sensing our energy," Gohan replied.

"Oh. ...Crap," Yamcha said.

"I will stay behind and ensure he does not obtain the Dragon Balls," Nail assured Yamcha. "In the meantime, the three of you must get my people to safety."

"You're sure he can take on Vegeta by himself?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan nodded. "From what everyone tells us, he's a lot stronger than him. He should be fine!"

"Well...if you say so," Yamcha acknowledged. "Alright, everyone-we're moving out!"

Powering up to maximum, Yamcha picked up the Dragon Ball and took off, Krillin and Gohan in pursuit along with Tsuno and the other Namekians. Soon, only Nail was left hovering above the clearing, before he was met by the sinister grin of the Saiyan prince himself.

"Huh! So it would seem Frieza's lackeys missed a few of you!" he mused to himself, chuckling. "Well, I happen to be in a fairly good mood, so if you go ahead and let me pass, I might just not use you as a punching bag."

"You can sense energy, can you not?" Nail inquired. "Surely you have guessed this is not my full power?"

Vegeta scoffed. "It doesn't matter how much power you're hiding, slug. I am the second strongest being on this planet! And once I gain immortality, I'll finally be able to wear that bastard Frieza down and take his place as ruler of the universe! Now, are you going to let me pass, or do I have to demonstrate?"

Nail smirked. "By all means," he replied before powering up fully. "Try me."

Vegeta floated backwards a step, before steadying his resolve, flying towards the Namekian at full speed. To his horror, however, Nail simply flew aside before grabbing him by the ankle and throwing him into a nearby mountain. Before he could recover, Nail flew down to meet him with a dropkick to his ribs. As he wheezed in pain, out of breath and with several broken ribs, Nail picked him up and threw him in the opposite direction, leaving him to crash into the open clearing.

Nail landed in front of him, and Vegeta tried his luck with a series of punches, but Nail managed to dodge these easily before taking one in the stomach, to seemingly little effect. Nail swiftly responded by picking him up and replying in kind, leaving him doubled over as he tossed him into the air. Flying upwards, Nail then met him with a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him right back into the dirt.

Enraged and heavily wounded, Vegeta began charging up a powerful new technique, holding both of his arms to his sides. Nail held out his hand and replied in kind.

"FINAL CRASH!"

"Mystic Flasher!" he shouted, summoning forth a massive wave of yellow ki which ultimately consumed Vegeta's after a short struggle, leaving him to take the brunt of the impact. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was lying on the ground, covered in burn marks and blood and weakening rapidly. Nail calmly walked over to him, charging up ki in order to finish him off.

 _"Damn it! I need to...retreat,"_ Vegeta thought to himself with a scowl. Seeking a way out, he opted for a tried and true tactic.

"W-wait!" Vegeta called out, as he struggled to get up. "I-if you kill me, you'll never know where the other Dragon Balls have been buried! You'll be left searching for days!"

Nail stopped for a second, before chuckling slightly. "Not exactly. The Earthlings claim to have a device which allows them to detect our Dragon Balls," he explained, causing Vegeta's face to fall. He briefly considered attempting to steal it from the other Earthlings he could sense not too far away, but realized that even if he got away, the delay would only give Nail more time to catch up to him, or the other Earthlings time to finish him off, assuming they even had it. "Which means...I have no incentive to spare your life."

As Nail held his hand aloft before Vegeta's face, he found himself scowling in rage for allowing himself to be so thoroughly beaten. In desperation, hating himself all the while, he decided to attempt the one last trick up his sleeve, drawing his hands together in front of his face just as he was about to fire.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The burst of light flashed directly into Nail's eyes, the close range only intensifying the pain as Vegeta flew past him as fast as he could currently manage. Although still able to sense his energy, the pain distracted him for several minutes as Vegeta continued flying. When he'd finally shaken off the effects of the flare, he discovered to his disappointment that Vegeta had managed to drop his energy all the way to zero, rendering him undetectable.

"Blast!" Nail cursed to himself before sighing in acceptance. "Well, in any event, those wounds will certainly kill him if they are not treated soon. If I sense him again, I shall give chase, but for now, returning to the others is the most logical course in order to keep Lord Guru safe."

With that, he reluctantly took off at maximum speed towards Guru's home, seeking to overtake the others who had gone ahead and hoping that the threat of Vegeta was sufficiently dealt with.

* * *

Guru lifted his hand from Yamcha's head, leaving him to bask in the glory of his unlocked potential.

"Whoa...you guys weren't kidding! This is awesome!" Yamcha cried out joyously.

"Yeah! But, it doesn't seem like our unlocked potential is going to do much good against the likes of Vegeta, or this Frieza guy," Krillin replied morosely.

"Eh, maybe, but it'll help us hold out until Goku gets here," Yamcha replied optimistically as he brought his power back down to zero.

"I guess..."

"In any event, as long as we try and keep our energy down as much as we can, we shouldn't run into any trouble with Vegeta or Frieza," Gohan reasoned.

"We can only hope," Krillin replied.

Before any of them could dwell upon the topic, they sensed the arrival of Nail only a moment before he joined the other Namekians and the Earthlings in Guru's chamber. The scowl on his face told them well enough what had transpired.

"He escaped," Nail began. "Blinded me with some technique, then took off while I was distracted. He's hiding his energy now, but he's severely wounded. I highly doubt he'll give us too much trouble, but if he makes his presence known again, I shall eliminate him swiftly."

Guru nodded. "You did the best that you could, my son."

Nail nodded in turn before turning to the Earthlings. "I should apologize to you all as well-he now knows that you are capable of tracking down the Dragon Balls."

The Earthlings started in shock, but sighed resignedly after a moment.

"Well, guess we'll just have to bring you along when we track them down, just in case he tries to jump us for the radar," Krillin reasoned.

"I came to the same conclusion."

"Alright then!" Krillin said, pulling out the Dragon Radar. "Gohan, Nail, you're with me! We'll fly at top speed to wherever the radar says we should go! Yamcha-"

"Already sitting down."

"Gotcha! Let's go!" The three then descended the lift and walked outside before taking off into the sky once more, leaving Yamcha to watch over Guru and the other Namekians with a sigh of annoyance.

* * *

 _"Curse that slug...curse those Earthlings...curse Frieza!"_

This train of thought had been steadily making its rounds through Vegeta's head for some time as he trudged to a familiar location on foot, hiding his energy. He knew that, even if he was entirely confident he could fly all the way to the only medical machines he knew of on the planet without passing out, Nail was sure to locate him and finish him off before he could get there. Not to mention he'd have to stay hidden from Frieza for however long it'd take to recover.

"But," Vegeta said with a satisfied smirk as his target came into view, "I still have one advantage."

With renewed effort, he dragged himself into his attack ball, relieved to see that the impact with the ground hadn't damaged its propulsion systems.

"Now...set course for...coordinates 645...by 386...mark 267," he got out before collapsing into the seat. The ship quickly closed the hatch and lifted up into the air, taking off just high enough above the ground to steer clear of any mountains as it flew across the planet.

At its standard cruising speed, it took only a half an hour for the ball to arrive at its destination, a mountain not too far from Frieza's ship. With even more effort, the prince got out of the ship as its hatch opened once more, before resolving to push himself as much as he could to fly to the ship, reaching it in only a minute. From there, he stumbled into the hole he'd created in it previously, searching for one of two rooms of interest to him and doing everything in his power to keep blood from dripping onto the floor and revealing his presence upon Frieza's return.

Eventually, he found the room he sought, and was relieved that it housed the newer model of medical machine. Hoping that it'd be enough, he turned out the power to all non-vital systems within the room, before setting the chamber to open and close with a two minute delay before and after the process was complete. These precautions complete, Vegeta stumbled into the pod, blood now dripping profusely on the floor and control panels, and hooked himself up to the breathing apparatus as the chamber was sealed. He gave in to sleep as the chamber filled with a lime green fluid, hoping against hope that he would be given the time to heal, while also holding another hope in reserve.

 _"With the kinds of beatings that I've endured on this planet...combined with the boosts I've gotten previously...yes. This may...be the boost that...allows me to truly...surpass the limits of my race! To become...the...the Super...Super..."_

With that, he drifted into unconsciousness as the pod continued its work.

* * *

"Well! It appears," Frieza began as he surveyed the remains of his search area, dug up almost to bedrock by his telekinetic abilities, "that my search has been for naught." After a slight groan, he resolved to take off into the sky and scope the area out for the direction of his next target.

"Let's see...the coordinates should take me in...that direction," he mused, taking off at a leisurely pace as he continued to think aloud. "It's unfortunate that Vegeta likely moved the balls somewhere else, but without any sort of reference, they could be anywhere on the planet by now. Let us simply hope that he does not obtain the last one during the course of my investigation."

Before he knew it, he arrived at the canyon where Zarbon met his demise. Sparing a second to scowl distastefully at the sight of his aide's final resting place, he continued onward before finally coming upon a serene lake, with no evident signs of life for miles beyond the occasional sea creature. However, his vision soon rested upon a poorly defined shape which seemed to be at the floor of the lake. Moving closer, he could see that the large shape was definitely not a natural formation, but still couldn't make out many details. His interest piqued, he reached out his senses as he began manipulating the ki in the nearby area.

Within the ship, Bulma had been relaxing, getting herself a snack from the ship's kitchen, when the entire ship was suddenly racked by a massive jolt, as if being picked up by some giant hand. Bulma quickly lost her footing, and both her and her food fell to the floor.

"AH! What the HELL?!" she cried out in surprise before glancing out a window and noticing her predicament:

The ship wasn't underwater anymore.

"Uh...ship? Did you...take off accidentally or something?" she called out, making her way slowly to the helm.

"Propulsion systems are offline," the ship replied robotically. Bulma was about to ask it what was going on, before she looked out the front window to see Frieza floating directly in front of the ship, apparently not having moved a muscle. Being acquainted with Chiaotzu, she had some idea that ki could be used to give its user telekinetic abilities. Further, based on how the aliens responsible for the attack on the village were described to her, and the sheer power on display, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the identity of the horned figure. And Bulma was much smarter than a rocket scientist.

"SHIP GET US OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSI-!" Bulma screamed in terror before she heard the hatch opening. "W-what?! How the hell-?!" she muttered frantically before activating the emergency override, causing the hatch to close once more. She allowed herself only a second to sigh in relief before she looked out the window to see that the emperor was gone. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she turned around.

"Greetings," the emperor said, in a surprisingly cordial fashion. "I was hoping we might have the chance to talk."

Bulma was about to respond before she felt a powerful sensation all throughout her body, as if she was being crushed by a truck. Within seconds, she had completely lost consciousness, being lifted up telekinetically by the emperor as he nonchalantly blasted a hole in the ship. With little effort, he released his hold on the vessel, sending it falling sideways back into the lake with a resounding splash as he took off towards his own ship, his captive in tow.

* * *

"You know, that was...a lot easier than I was expecting."

Krillin made the observation as he, Nail, Gohan stood over the spot where Vegeta had buried the five Namekian Dragon Balls. With the radar's help, digging them up had been easy, and they were in the process of picking them up for transport.

"I'll say. I haven't sensed Vegeta at all!" Gohan remarked.

"He's evidently sensible enough to not try and approach us in his wounded state," Nail reasoned. "What's more...wait."

Nail paused, reaching out with his senses towards a particular location.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Frieza...he's been moving."

"Yeah, we've been feeling that every so often," Krillin replied. "It's kind of hard to miss him, honestly."

"It's not just that-there's another one with him. Significantly weaker-evidently not a fighter."

"A Namekian?" Gohan asked. Nail shook his head.

"Every Namekian save for the inhabitants of Tsuno's village, Dende, myself, and Lord Guru is dead. Lord Guru himself told me that nobody else survived."

"But who else would have such a low...power...level?" Krillin asked, his heart sinking and his eyes widening as he realized who it was. "Oh, no."

"What? Who else could it-?" Gohan began before he too realized who had been taken, gasping in shock. "Miss Bulma!"

Nail cocked his head in confusion. "Who?"

"She came with us on our mission to gather the balls," Krillin explained.

"More to the point," Gohan added frantically, "she's the one who built our Dragon Radar!"

Nail's eyes widened slightly before his expression settled into a frown. "And now that knowledge may reside within Frieza's grasp as well."

"S-she'd never cooperate with him!" Krillin said, although Gohan seemed hesitant to agree.

"She may not be given a choice in the matter," Nail replied. "Frieza's likely kept her alive solely because he believes she has information about your activities. You've seen the wanton acts of cruelty he's capable of."

"Plus...have you **seen** how that woman holds up under pressure?" Gohan asked candidly, fear evident in his voice. Krillin's face fell as he took Gohan's words into account, before his determined expression returned.

"Well, then, we need to get her back immediately!"

"Agreed, but there are more pressing matters we must remedy first," Nail replied. "We should get these back to Lord Guru's before we try and work out a rescue plan. As long as your companion is able to hold out, Frieza will have no way of knowing we have all seven balls in our possession. As much as their power would benefit us at the moment...we must keep it that way."

Krillin looked at him confused, while Gohan nodded. "Ah, yeah. I heard something about the Dragon Balls cutting out the light of the sun when activated. Figures yours are similar."

"And on a planet with three of them, such a change is **very** noticeable," Nail said. "Should we attempt to use the Dragon Balls, it is almost certain that Frieza will realize what has happened and kill your friend, whether out of anger or simply because her services will no longer be needed."

Both Krillin and Gohan blanched at this news. "W-we can't just leave her!"

"Nor did I suggest you should," Nail replied, focusing on the ki around him for a moment. Soon, three Dragon Balls were floating near him, with the other two in his hands. "I can get the Dragon Balls to Lord Guru's. You two go on ahead and see if you can formulate a rescue plan. I'll join you as soon as I am able."

With that, he took off, leaving the two of them to contemplate the best plan of action to rescue their friend, before flying in the direction of Frieza's ki signature.

"Come on, Bulma...just sit tight! We'll...we'll figure out some way to get you out of there!" Krillin thought to himself, partly out of genuine belief, and partly to reassure himself that she had not already been lost.

* * *

Another chapter completed on time! Whew! Admittedly, this one wasn't too hard to get through, although I do worry I've been abbreviating some of the fights. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, responses!

BarryManiHigh says:

"So Vegeta doesn't know about Frieza's other forms. I wonder if that will have a notable effect on the story?"

You'll see what happens with that later, but needless to say, he's in for a surprise.

The Richmaster says:

"I'm definitely enjoying the changes here and it's interesting to see Yamcha actually doing something here; the various interactions all fit well too. The doctor side of things might be an interesting minor background plot, all things considered it's probably known that they know Bulma so it might be considered a Briefs prototype."

Eh, maybe, but like I said, idk if this fic is necessarily the place for that particular kind of subplot. Might touch on it, but definitely not until we get back to Earth, at least. Also, yup, this fic has been fairly good to Yamcha thus far, lol. Dunno how long that trend will continue, but him doing things that actually matter will.

Anonymous says:

"Uhh...Piccolo was not stronger than a untrained ssj before fusing. Gohan says piccolo seems as strong as a ssj, but Vegeta just scoffs. Goku did NOT train in his ssj form for the 3 years, only on yardrat to get it under control and while fighting 19, was no where near his full power due to heart virus. Piccolo(unfused)untrained ssjfused piccolo. I still believe piccolo and kami's fusion should be stronger but its your fic and you have the liberty of changing stuff as long as it's not too outrageous Update soon"

Huh, interesting. I assumed that he was, at least as far as sparring with Piccolo went, since Gero and 19 were allegedly much stronger than the humans, including Tien, who we later see hold off Semi-perfect Cell with the Shin Kikoho. Training his base form would seem kind of pointless for Goku with this whole new lattice of power to tap into, but then again, it *would* explain why he only just started refining it to Grades 2 and 3 and Mastered in the Cell Saga. Yeah, I'm not sure on that-might have to re-read that arc.

As for Vegeta scoffing, I remember that, but I just kind of assumed it was typical Vegeta "Grr but my PRIDE!" behavior. Under the assumption that he had been training with Goku as a Super Saiyan, I figured it was fair to put Piccolo slightly above the level Goku was at when he first unlocked it, thus explaining how he's able to easily curbstomp Gero, while a sick Goku only barely held his own against 19. Anywho, I'll have to keep all this in mind for when we eventually get to the Android Saga.

Guest says:

"Although the event that forced piccolo to leave Namek was at a time super-Namekians weren't all but gone (which guru lived through), wouldn't surprise me if super had ''the event'' be Beerus. Either way, he should be at least a few 100 thousand above Nail."

Eh, I personally doubt that. Didn't watch too much of Super, but from what I have seen, Idk how merciful Beerus would be to a planet whose people don't eat food. But just leaving them with a drought also isn't his style. I would wager if it was Beerus who showed up back then, Namek would've just been blown up, unless the villagers prepared him something.

Also, given Piccolo and Kami's levels of power, I could understand people defending anything from like 10,000 to 50-60,000. Anything more seems a bit far-fetched to me, personally.

TienFan180 says:

"Just wanted to say, I am really loving the route this story is taking so far and the creativity on display in regards to the story of Dragon Ball, it really feels like the story could go in any direction because of one minor change. Some thoughts I wanted to share were that with Zarbon's line about the value of Earth increasing tenfold, perhaps some soldiers will he sent to conquer the Earth again giving Tien and the remaining characters something to do #plot predictions #mybestguess. Also in regards to Piccolo learning Kaio-ken, maybe he can use it but just to very small multipliers because it can't be as easy to use the spiritual technique of the Kaio-ken when you have two souls in your body to deal with instead of one, with his maximum maybe being around 2 or 3 times Kaio-ken? Wondering what your thoughts are!"

Thank you! One of my primary goals with this fic has been to create a fresh and engaging story, so I'm pleased to hear that seems to be paying off.

As for your prediction, I'm honestly not entirely sure what I'll be doing during the intermission between the Frieza and Android Sagas. I feel like if the Frieza Force did send soldiers, they'd be close to Ginyu-level, and the only characters who come to mind that wouldn't be an OC would be the Armored Squadron. As a rule, I'd like to keep non-canon movie characters out of this story, unless I think they have the potential to have a serious impact beyond just filling up chapters. So, the Armored Squadron are probably out of the question there, but yeah, I have considered such an idea before. I've also considered limiting Piccolo with the Kaio-ken in some way(my thought was his Namekian physiology making it more difficult to go to higher levels), but Idk how people would react to that. For now, though, either idea is a little ways off, so I won't concern myself too much. Anywho, thanks for the input!

Alright, and with all that done, power levels!

Roshi: 1,100(keep in mind that all of that running for a month straight is bound to be a good workout)

Chiaotzu: 800

Yamcha: 11,000

Piccolo, Goku: I'll save those for when they land, if that's okay with y'all.

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	18. Tale 17: The Captive

Bulma's hand went to her forehead the instant she stirred from unconsciousness, dimly registering a faint residual headache. Her vision blurred as she tried to take in her surroundings-what appeared to be a pastel-colored room with no windows and only a single light source. What furniture had been in the room had evidently been torn out save for a cot and a sink, with a series of packages stacked next to it.

"Oh, good, you finally decided to awaken," a familiar voice said a few feet away from her. As soon as she registered it, she attempted to move backwards, only to find her body held in place. After a few seconds of struggle, she gave up, accepting that she was not freeing herself from Frieza's telekinetic grip anytime soon. "Ah. So you've accepted your circumstances," Frieza observed. "Excellent. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions."

Bulma sighed, regretting her life choices. "And if I refuse?" she said pointedly, some defiance left over. A second later, she drew a sharp breath and winced as her pinky was broken without any conscious effort on Frieza's part. "...Point taken," she got out in between deep breaths.

"Superb. Now, firstly, just so that we're clear, you are female, correct?"

Bulma's eyes adopted a cynical look, the look of one who has dreaded a particular situation for some time and did not wish to ever experience it. "...Yes."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure that calling you 'girl' was technically correct. Understand, it was either that or 'filthy primitive trash,' and really, the first is a bit simpler, wouldn't you agree?"

Bulma cocked her head in confusion. "Couldn't you have just asked my name?"

Frieza laughed out loud. "As if I'd bother to remember something like that!" As he finished chuckling, he took a slight breath and continued. "Ah, you peons crack me up sometimes. Anyway, girl, you will inform me of the current whereabouts of your associates immediately-most particularly the young Saiyan child-or you will suffer immensely as I slowly break every individual bone in your body."

"And if I have absolutely no idea where they are at this point?" Bulma shot back.

"Then you will explain to me in the next sixty seconds why I should not shatter every bone in your body at once and liquefy your organs. Your time starts now."

As Frieza slowly began counting down from sixty, Bulma's eyes widened in panic. Hopeful that she could still talk her way out of this one, she blurted out at the forty five second mark: "I CAN HELP YOU FIND THE DRAGON BALLS!" Although she did her best to play up her own apprehension to his benefit, she quickly discovered she didn't need much help on that front.

Frieza's eyebrow arched up slightly. "Oh? Well, that would be something. The most elite military organization in the galaxy ultimately failed on account of one troublesome monkey, a dwarf, and a small monkey child, but sure, I imagine you can succeed where they failed."

Bulma smirked, satisfied she'd gotten his attention. "What if I told you there was a way to locate the Dragon Balls without relying on your scouters to find people who have them?"

This time, Frieza seemed genuinely interested. "...Is that so?"

"In my research, I've discovered that the Dragon Balls give off a particular energy signature, which my equipment can track. My friends have the original device, but I could probably cobble together a rudimentary version for you with the proper materials, Lord Frieza, sir," she said, hoping that he accepted her assistance.

Frieza seemed to consider her proposal before nodding slowly. "An intriguing offer. How long will it take you to complete this device?"

"Hm..." Bulma appeared to think for a moment before replying. "About four days, give or take."

Frieza scoffed. "By that time, the Ginyu Force will have already arrived with their scouters, which shall be more than adequate in locating someone who can tell me the balls' location. You have one. Any longer, and the sixty second timer will resume where we left off."

Bulma gulped. "Gotcha. Now then, just get me some materials and-" Before she could finish, she vaguely heard a whoosh of air, followed by a pile of scrap metal falling at her feet. This procedure repeated itself several times over the next thirty seconds, with Frieza only seeming to disappear for a few seconds every time. He finally threw down a handful of tools whose functions Bulma could only guess at.

"Work," he commanded. Bulma sighed and began examining the tools to figure out how they worked, as she carried out what she could of her plan. She could only hope that the others had noticed her being taken and were busy coming up with a plan of their own.

* * *

"Anything?"

Nail floated down to the ground besides Krillin and Gohan, careful not to give away their position behind the nearby outcropping. Krillin and Gohan looked at each other before he shook his head.

"Nothing. Near as I can sense, he doesn't seem to experience fatigue, meaning that any plan involving him taking a nap is out. He hasn't moved much, so he probably doesn't need to eat or drink anything for a while, either."

"Hm...I don't suppose you'd be willing to try your luck at hitting him with a Solar Flare followed by that disc attack?" Nail asked, expecting the answer in advance.

"Somehow I doubt even the Kienzan is that strong."

"Are you sure we can't just use the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked, hope in his eyes. Nail sighed deeply.

"I discussed the matter with Lord Guru and the others once I delivered the balls. Several ideas presented themselves, albeit all of them come with an unfortunate risk."

"Name them," Krillin said, both he and Gohan waiting for an answer.

"The first was to teleport Frieza and Vegeta, should he still live, away from this planet. There is a planet not too far from here which has no intelligent life-Frieza and Vegeta would find themselves stranded there, battling the many hostile creatures that call it home, as well as each other. Based on his power and injuries, Vegeta would surely perish, and Frieza could very well starve to death."

"...But?" Gohan asked, expecting a catch.

"Our knowledge of the technology Frieza possesses on his person is limited. We know that all of his scouter devices were destroyed, but-"

"For all we know, he could have some other communicator or distress beacon on him," Krillin finished, to which Nail nodded. "By which point more of his men show up, give him a lift, and he's right back here sooner or later, royally pissed."

"Or he travels to your world instead, which he is evidently aware of given what Lord Guru told me about Vegeta's earlier invasion, and kills all of your loved ones in pursuit of your own Dragon Balls."

Both Gohan and Krillin paled at the thought of all of their friends and family dying along with the rest of humanity.

"W-what about the second option?" Gohan asked, to which Nail chuckled bitterly.

"That one was more controversial-teleporting everyone living or dead on the planet away, to Earth perhaps, and leaving Frieza and Vegeta here along with whatever warriors wish to remain to try and stop them."

"Wait, didn't you say that the Dragon Balls' magic can't affect their creator? Would Lord Guru have to stay behind?" Krillin asked.

Nail shook his head. "There are some exceptions to the general rule. Simply teleporting their creator from one place to another is permissible. However, there are larger issues with this plan."

"Such as?" Gohan asked.

"Well, for one...some of the survivors do not wish to risk our home further, and they are not convinced that the warriors you spoke of will be powerful enough to defeat Frieza. Should Frieza not be stopped here, the fate of this planet, our home, is obvious."

"Not to mention the Earth will still be in danger," Krillin added. "He'll just sigh, shrug his shoulders, and go there next!"

"Further, with both plans, it is highly probable that Frieza will kill your friend in a fit of anger upon realizing what was happening, which would be rather troubling, to say the least." Nail paused as he delivered the verdict. "In light of these considerations, Lord Guru has decreed that the Dragon Balls must not be used at this time."

"Well, we have to do **something**!" Gohan snapped back in frustration. "It's been seven hours!"

"At the very least, she seems alive and healthy for the moment," Nail remarked. "I can only assume she's provided him with something of enough value to justify keeping her alive."

Krillin and Gohan looked down at the ground as they considered Nail's grim logic. "If that something is how to build a Dragon Radar, we're all screwed," Krillin said bitterly.

"We can assume that a man of Frieza's imperial tendencies wouldn't stoop to the task of building such a device himself if given instructions on how to do so, even if he could. So, it would be logical to conclude that your friend shall remain alive for however long she takes building this device for him."

Gohan put his anger to the side for a moment to consider this. "And...since he doesn't know what's in the radar, she could be building him something completely useless!"

"Precisely. Which may actually serve to throw him off the track even longer, helping us all the more as we await the arrival of your warriors and decide our next move."

"But the only way that can happen is..." Gohan said, clenching his fists angrily at the prospect. Nail nodded solemnly.

"Leaving well enough alone."

Krillin sighed. "In the absence of any actual strategy, that seems to be the best bet. We'll sit tight, stay out of sight, and hope that an opportunity to get her out of there comes up sooner rather than later. Besides, worst case scenario, we just wish for everyone killed by Frieza and his men to be brought back by the Namekian Dragon Balls when this is over and done with."

Nail drew a sharp intake of breath upon hearing Krillin mention the balls, at which point Krillin's heart sank. Gohan was the first to speak up. "What is it?"

Nail cleared his throat before answering. "Yes, I probably should've mentioned this sooner. The Namekian Dragon Balls were crafted in such a way that they can bestow three wishes within a single use. However...in the matter of resurrection, only one person can be resurrected per wish."

Both of the Earthlings' hearts sank upon hearing the news. "So...best case scenario, we'd only be able to revive three people?" Krillin asked.

"Correct. I had assumed that you could use one of the wishes to assist this 'Kami' you spoke of, thus ensuring that he would live and that you could then use your own Dragon Balls to fix the problem."

This time it was Gohan's turn to draw a breath. "Yeah, uh, about that...we already used our Dragon Balls a month ago. And our year is, like, three of yours."

Nail's eyes widened as he took in this information. "...Oh. Well."

"Not to mention that they can only revive groups of people within a year of their deaths, judging from what Kami told us before we left," Krillin added. "And most of the people we're trying to revive died, like, the day after we used them last. Clock's ticking there."

"And they can't grant the same wish twice," Gohan added as well. "So we'd have to use yours to revive our friends Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, who were revived once years and years ago."

Nail considered this for a moment before sighing. "Very well. In that case, we must approach this situation with caution. With two people requiring resurrection on top of the matter of dealing with Frieza and Vegeta, we should work to ensure that no further wishes are required. After all, we may find ourselves having only one chance to use either set of Dragon Balls before the consequences of our actions become apparent. When the right opportunity presents itself, we must act decisively to ensure that your friend is rescued unharmed."

Krillin and Gohan nodded, and the three sat in silence behind their hideout, patiently waiting for the perfect moment to rescue Bulma.

* * *

"Ughhh..."

Goku groaned as he gulped down half of a Senzu bean, Piccolo watching over him with some slight concern. Around the two of them, the pressure of 40 gees of Earth gravity was making itself known on the surrounding objects, as the intensity of their training was upon the training room floor.

"Are you quite certain that half of a Senzu bean will be sufficient?"

"Eh. It'll patch up the wound, at least," Goku remarked tiredly. "Besides, might need the other half later."

Piccolo grunted.

"You're speaking rather nonchalantly for someone who just took a Special Beam Cannon through the side."

Goku chuckled with growing strength, the half Senzu bean patching up the wound and restoring a slight bit of energy.

"Heh. Yeah. It's too bad Saiyans can't heal like Namekians can. With this 'Saiyan power' thing on top of that, I'd be unstoppable."

Piccolo chuckled. "Likewise."

Goku sighed before grunting with the effort of getting back up onto his feet, Piccolo quickly following suit.

"Wow. You know, I thought you'd start to fall behind in the training without these kinds of power boosts, but I gotta say, you're pulling ahead a lot more than I am."

Piccolo allowed a smirk to show itself. "With the potential of this new form, I think you shall find me maintaining this new gap between us far longer than you initially anticipated."

Goku laughed. "Ah, I'll catch up to you yet! Just you wait!"

Piccolo laughed as well. "So you say," he replied, smirking. "I'm more than ready to kick things up a notch once more."

Goku considered this. "Hm...maybe take a few more hours to get used to this level first."

Piccolo nodded in affirmation, yet he couldn't help grinning slightly at the Saiyan's denial. Nevertheless, he took a few paces back and paused as Goku entered into his traditional combat stance. Piccolo swiftly followed suit, and the two engaged in another sparring match.

* * *

Yamcha sat staring off into the distance at the front of Guru's home, arms crossed as if he were meditating, yet his eyes never straying from the direction his friends had gone. With his unlocked power and the practice he'd gotten, he could sense her even from that distance, a tiny blip mere feet away from a bright, blinding light. The same blinding light which, for what bravery he had and what caring he held for the young scientist, had been keeping him from mentally telling Krillin to screw himself and leaping into action as fast as he could fly. He could sense easily enough that Frieza wasn't going anywhere, or letting his guard down for a moment. Whether or not he was there along with Krillin and Gohan would make no difference to proceedings should they be spotted by the tyrant-if anything, it would worsen their chances of ultimately succeeding in their goals, even with all seven Namekian balls in their possession. Nothing could be gained by piling up corpses, he told himself.

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that the impulse was there. It ate away at him, piece by piece, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself from charging ahead anyway. He knew that Bulma would chide him for it afterwards. Probably insist that she was just about to rescue herself from her own predicament. Or would it be the opposite, he wondered: her chiding him for taking so long? He chuckled. There were moments when he couldn't really tell. She seemed to bounce between moods on a dime in any given situation, viewing it maturely one moment and rather immaturely the next. It was one of the many things about her that he found strangely cute-an amusing contrast between her dizzying intellect and her spoiled shortsightedness.

He looked back on how they first met-hardly the most romantic first meeting, him being right in the middle of robbing them blind and knocking her friend around while she was taking a nap. Their second meeting was even worse, throwing an RPG launched directly at her car with her inside into the mix. And yet, somehow, their mutual desire for some kind of romance had led to them developing...something. Even after twelve years, he wasn't quite sure what to call it. It was a lot more than a fling, that was for sure, but the on-and-off nature of their relationship didn't quite bring terms like "love" or "soulmates" to mind. Particularly given a tendency of Bulma's to "keep her options open" in a rather vocal manner, which annoyed him slightly. Of course, he wasn't really one to talk-he had slightly flirted with his friend's apparent fiance once, after all.

He sighed deeply. In the end, it didn't really matter. Whatever thing they had, it most definitely was a thing. And said thing was going to keep driving him to take for the skies and burst in to save her to no effect. So, he took a deep breath, rubbed his sore eyes, and continued reaching out with his senses towards that tiny blip that represented something completely insignificant and the center of everything, at the exact same time.

* * *

After many hours of work without rest and with minimal food and drink, Bulma's "Dragon Radar" was finally complete. She designed it to be little more than an interactive screen with seven blips scattered about at pre-set coordinates based loosely on her own Dragon Radar's measurements. With luck, based on what she had guessed of the emperor's personality and his own lack of knowledge, he wouldn't expect deception until he was already there-a random spot on the other side of the planet where she had placed six of the dots, with a seventh traveling towards it at high speeds.

"Alrighty, Lord Frieza! One more or less fully functional Dragon Radar!" Bulma said, somewhat drowsily. Evidently, Frieza was not the kind of man accustomed to giving his workers breaks.

Frieza simply glanced at the readings on the device before something caught his eye-six blips on the screen clustered in one spot, with a seventh approaching them. "T-those blips...they are the Dragon Balls?"

"Correct. Why do you a-" Bulma said before looking over to see, feigning surprise. "Oh. Oh, that's not very great for you, Lord Frieza."

Frieza's face contorted into a scowl. "Either your friends or that filthy monkey must have gotten all of them in their possession by now! They're mere minutes away from the others at that speed!"

"You better hurry if you still want to get your wish, Lord Frieza, sir!" Bulma replied. "I'd hate to think I worked the last sixteen hours for nothing."

Frieza nodded, and with a slight twitch of his eye, the metal of the wall and floor around Bulma twisted, breaking into bent strands which swiftly trapped her. Frieza looked deep into the scientist's eyes. "If I find that you have built this device as part of some elaborate deception-"

"You'll liquefy my organs. Yeah, I got the picture."

Frieza chuckled before snapping his fingers. The same crushing sensation from before permeated throughout Bulma's body, and she fell into unconsciousness. "Actually, I was going to say I'd blow you up into a million pieces and send them all into the cold reaches of space, but...that works." With that, he took off, the radar in tow as he raced against time to acquire the "balls" for himself.

Although Bulma was out cold, a few minutes later she was roused from the emperor's forcibly induced slumber by a loud crash which tore apart the metal around her, freeing her from her bonds just as she was startled awake.

"AGH HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL?!" she cried out in shock before she was suddenly tackled into a hug by Gohan, Krillin floating nearby as he discarded the pieces of metal alongside a Namekian Bulma didn't recognize.

"Miss Bulma!" Gohan cried out in relief, while Bulma simply chuckled. "Agh, I was so worried!"

"Awwww. Don't worry, buddy. All he did was mess up my sleep cycle a bit," she replied, touched by Gohan's concern and having calmed down somewhat, before her attention fell on Krillin. "Look, I know you had to wait until he was gone, because...yeah, you guys do **not** stand a chance against **that** , but...could've done with some warning."

"Difficult to manage when you're completely unconscious," Nail replied pointedly. Bulma cocked her head, before Krillin elaborated.

"Nail, Bulma. Bulma, Nail."

"Greetings," Nail said, holding out a hand, which Bulma took quickly before letting go and grabbing a couple things from the cell. Nail got the message. "Of course. We shall make haste to depart, but first..." Nail began, intent upon finishing his thought as he briefly floated out of the crew quarters and down the hall towards the engine room when he felt something. A familiar disturbance on the edge of his awareness, that was a lot bigger than it should've been. Much bigger. "...Oh, no."

"What? What's going on-oh, no," Krillin replied a few seconds afterwards, proceeding to grab Bulma and take to the sky immediately. "Yeah, okay, we're leaving right now!"

"What?! Why are we going all of a sud-oh, goddammit, it's **Vegeta** , isn't it?!" Bulma cried out, annoyed at what seemed to be an endless stream of powerful people who wanted them all dead. As Krillin and Gohan took off, Bulma remarkably surprised at their speed, Nail followed suit after sending a small ball of ki down the hall and directly into the engine room, permanently grounding Frieza's ship, before he too fled, being able to tell all too well that he wasn't dealing with the same Saiyan warrior he fought before.

By the time the medical pod opened automatically, releasing its various restraints as Vegeta slowly awoke, the Saiyan prince was the only person left on the ship. He only dimly registered Nail's energy for a few seconds before it disappeared somewhere, but Vegeta shrugged this aside. What was more important was the intensity-whereas before, Nail's power had been far greater than his own, now the reverse was true, to an even greater extent. Vegeta laughed maniacally as he flexed his newfound muscle, powering up to maximum and taking off through the ship's hull, cleaving through it like paper. He looked off into the distance, where he could sense Frieza's energy across the planet, first concentrated in one spot and then increasingly spreading out around the nearby area. He assessed the energy from his own body, and came to a remarkable conclusion.

"I'm...I'm only slightly weaker than he is!" Vegeta remarked, shocked himself at the sheer boost in power. "I may yet risk it, but...no. No, it'll be smarter to wait. Once I gain immortality, my victory will be assured!" With this thought, he turned his sights towards where he had sensed Nail's energy, and took off there immediately mere moments before Frieza returned, more incensed than ever. As Vegeta searched around the area of Frieza's ship to no avail, trying as he might to sense even the smallest perceptible energy source and failing, so too did Frieza observe all of the obvious signs of escape by Bulma and her friends, and found himself tiring rapidly of the whole business. He crushed the useless device between his fingers, before proceeding to vaporize it with a small ki ball.

As Frieza saw it, once the Ginyu Force arrived, he could search for the balls at his leisure. Even if they ultimately used them, he could simply occupy the planet for one rotation after murdering Vegeta, the child, and the other pests, and get his wish again. Similarly, Vegeta knew that the moment any of the Namekians or Earthlings revealed themselves with a significant burst of energy, he could track their location even despite his still limited understanding of energy sensing. Thus, the two royal figures came to the same conclusion at the same time:

"All I have to do is wait."

* * *

As soon as Nail and the Earthlings had gotten out of Frieza and Vegeta's reach to Nail's satisfaction, they quickly worked out a plan.

"Without any scouters, we shouldn't have to worry about Frieza coming after us unless he decides to search for us himself. He doesn't really seem like a hands-on kind of guy, you know?" Krillin pointed out. Bulma, however, took a deep breath before letting the group know what she knew.

"Apparently he's called in some group called the Ginyu Force. Sounds like they're the elites of Frieza's army, and you can bet they'll be bringing scouters too."

Krillin gulped, while Nail pressed for more. "How long?"

"Three days now, he said."

"T-three days?! How the hell are we supposed to get back to Guru's by then without tipping anyone off?! And what if they're even stronger than any of us?!"

"Don't worry-my daddy and Mr. Piccolo are coming in three days, too!" Gohan pointed out, to Krillin's acknowledgement.

"Let's just hope Goku will pull one of his miracles here," he replied, somewhat optimistically. The group nodded.

"In any event, we must ration our time carefully," Nail remarked. "With the destruction of your ship, there is nowhere closer for you to go to be safe than Guru's home. And in order to evade Vegeta, we must travel by foot or brief bursts of flight which he's unlikely to detect. This would only lengthen the journey."

"Still...it's the best idea we've got," Krillin remarked. "We'll get there as fast as we can, wait for Goku and Piccolo, hope they're strong enough to save the day, and use the Dragon Balls to help us out as soon as we safely can."

The other group nodded, and after a short break with some of the rations Bulma smuggled out, the group was off at minimal speed towards Guru's home.

* * *

Over two days later, Goku collapsed onto the ground, hurriedly swallowing another half of a Senzu bean before handing the other half to Piccolo, who was similarly impaired. After a few minutes, the beans managed to repair most of their injuries, and they pulled themselves up from the floor of the training room, one hundred gees of gravitational force bearing down upon them before Piccolo switched off the generator with telekinesis, restoring normal gravity within the chamber. Goku sighed deeply as he took in the latest results of his training.

"Man! With all of that exertion, I was worried the room was going to crush me!" he said, to which Piccolo nodded wearily.

"Indeed. It gave me some trouble as well."

"Well, what do you say? Wanna keep at it?"

Piccolo shook his head. "We should take a day to rest and recover our energy more completely by the time we arrive. We can conserve Senzu beans for the others that way."

Goku nodded, acknowledging the point, before he felt a familiar sensation in his head.

" _Hello again, my pupil."_

"Master!" Goku called out to himself happily, in order to indicate who he was speaking to. Piccolo nodded and moved towards the living quarters, intent upon getting some rest, while also somewhat annoyed at the power he felt from Goku.

" _I take it the training's gone well?"_

" _Yup! We're taking a break until we get to Namek, though! How about you?"_

" _Well, fortunately it didn't take me too long to catch that damn monkey, so I've been spending the last few days working on the Kaio-ken."_

" _Any progress?"_

" _Well...I think I understand the concept. It's similar to the Max Power technique, albeit without the same increase in mass. But even still, actually getting it to work has been tricky. I'd probably need a couple months to get it all down, minimum."_

Goku nodded thoughtfully. " _Do you want us to hold off on reviving you until then?"_

" _If you don't mind. Since I don't have my body up here, reviving me would just put me right back wherever you guys are keeping me."_

Goku nodded. " _I'll be sure to tell them. What about Chiaotzu?"_

" _Well, he definitely wants to keep training, but he also wants to see Tien and Launch again ever since King Kai told us Tien had recovered."_

" _Got it. So we should revive him immediately?"_

" _I believe he'd like that, yes."_

Goku nodded again. " _Well, I should probably start resting. Anything else I can do for you guys?"_

" _We're doing fine up here, but, uh...if you don't mind staying on for a minute, I figured it might do you well to know a certain 'party trick' of mine for your journey."_

Goku's face brightened up. " _Are you going to teach me how to read minds?!"_

" _Nah, that one's a lot more complicated. Just pulling up memories should be simple enough to teach."_

" _I feel the need to point out that my telepathic powers are not some intergalactic calling service,"_ King Kai interrupted, his irritation evident. " _How long will this take?"_

" _With the aid of your powers, just a moment,"_ Roshi replied before a series of images flashed through Goku's mind, and he stepped back in shock.

" _Whoa...that was so cool! I think I can figure it out with all of this, though. Thanks, Master!"_

" _Don't mention it, son. Good luck_ ," Roshi replied before cutting off the communication, leaving Goku to ponder over the memories and experiences his master imparted upon him as the Capsule Ship flew ever closer to Namek.

* * *

Meanwhile, for the next three days following the rescue mission, not much in general changed on the planet itself. Guru's health continued to deteriorate, although Tsuno's own ancient medical knowledge helped mitigate his symptoms. Nail and the Earthlings were still stuck traveling at a fraction of their maximum speed as Vegeta struggled to sense their presence, and Frieza distracted himself with idle amusement as he waited for the Ginyu Force to arrive. During a holographic war-game with the now-derelict ship's computer, Frieza looked up and out the window of his observation deck to notice five meteors soaring through the green skies of Namek. His lips curled into a smirk as the pods crash-landed some distance away.

"Finally...they're here."

* * *

*Sigh*. And we're done.

Honestly, I have no shame in admitting that this was one of, if not the, hardest chapter for me to write thus far. I knew I needed to resolve the Bulma capture plot, and establish a few other details which will be relevant later, but accounting for all of that made a fairly short chapter, so...I added on. Hopefully it reads okay, but if not, don't worry-I trust the next chapter will begin to make up for it, with the arrival of...the Ginyu Force!

Anywho, yeah, stay tuned as we go back to some of the real DBZ action with one of the major fights of the arc. But without any further ado, comments:

Zeltch says:

"Nice chapter. The Freeza kidnapping Bulma is a novel concept, so props for that.

Oh, and I usually don't get involved in power level debates, but one of the interesting aspects of Guru's potential unlocking is that it isn't complete the second he lifts his hand. Krillin, by the end of Namek, is stated to have a 90000 power level (or 75000, I have to look it up the Daizenshu), and if I had to guess, the further enhancements are drawn from all the fighting he found himself in - pretty much like Gohan fighting Goku in Super. "

Thanks! Ironically enough, it kinda came about by a throwaway line in one of the DBZA episodes: "You know I never even SAW Freeza?! Not even once?!" Plus the general fact that Bulma was basically irrelevant that entire arc.

Also, hm...yeah, the manga does seem to reference that, with Vegeta saying Krillin and Gohan were getting stronger. Not sure how high that goes, but based on this, it's definitely given me some things to think about power-wise.

Anonymous says:

"Wow. Poor Bulma captured huh. And I wonder what Vegeta will do once Frieza comes back to his ship.

I believe they should've simply used the dragon balls to transport all non evil people on the planet to Earth along with Goku and piccolo and saved themselves a lot of headache, trained in peace and then fought Frieza once ready.

Also, Goku and Vegeta never ever trained together in canon simply because Vegeta hated Goku's guts and didn't become a ssj till almost the androids had arrived. Goku trained with piccolo and Gohan making them stronger, and we'll a stronger base form stronger ssj form too plus he may have not been too worried considering he kind of outclassed future trunks by a margin and though he could take the androids. Piccolo during androids, pre fusion was probably around 50% frieza final form and post fusion probably double of an untrained ssj(Vegeta at the time was a pure untrained ssj, while Goku probably was slightly stronger). I really like the changes happening in the fic and would like to see the greater repurcussions it may bring. Also it'll be interesting seeing the mafuba on final form Frieza. Update soon"

Yeah, power levels beyond just a general scale get screwy after the Frieza Saga. I'm probably not going to bother with them, and just make it obvious who's stronger than who.

Regarding the plan, it could work(provided you were okay with good old Veggie almost certainly dying), but honestly, from a narrative perspective, I really don't want to have long time lapses in this fic any more than the source material dictates. Frieza would find his way to Earth sooner or later, but it would still represent a fairly sizable pause.

Anywho, glad you're liking the fic so far!

Guest says:

"God knows how a number that low is reasonable, remember saiyans get stronger alot quicker than namekians. Giving him a higher level helps keep him relevent, if you do have him match Goku and Vegeta what happens when they transform? It probably could've added to the story about him returning to namek with enough power to leave the namekians in awe, if done correctly. Somebody should have the namek saga about piccolo vs freiza, then have the saiyans start to peak around the android stuff. As long as its like this."

Eh, don't worry, I don't plan on making Piccolo irrelevant. If anything, fusing early helps by giving him far more potential for growth from the same training than he would've otherwise had prior to fusing with Nail. Plus, I've given some thought to him possibly picking up the Kaio-ken at some point. In any event, trust me-the Namekians will be impressed.

Geo Bong says:

"Good morning, I think this story is a swell one!" "It makes me happy too!" "Thank you very much for sharing this story so I can read it!" "Sincerely signed, Geo Bong over and out!"

Aww, thanks! Glad you liked it!

HighPriestYT says:

"A thought, occurs to me, Would it be possible to adapt anything from learning the kaioken to improve Max Power? or vice versa? the techniques due seem to have some overlap."

Yeah, I kinda alluded to that with this chapter-the two are similar enough that it likely won't take Roshi as long as it took Goku to get it down, given his experience with it. As for using that knowledge to improve Max Power, I'm not too sure. I know that, if you could get yourself to a point where you could handle combining the two, you'd become a lot more powerful. I mean, that's a 25% boost in overall power, magnified through levels of the Kaio-ken. You could basically turn a Kaio-ken Times Twenty into Times Twenty-Five with that. Given that Roshi will be learning the technique, I'll have to consider that question for the future.

T-Biggz says:

"Since Goku was assumed to have a power level of 60,000 when he arrived at planet Namek in canon after training in space on his own and easily dominated the Ginyu force I'm going to assume that both he and Piccolo have a power level of around 90,000 due to both being fairly strong prior to leaving and having someone to further push the other in their continued training.  
If Vegeta's Zenkai boots puts him in the same ball park as Nail, or even above it then he shouldn't have any trouble taking on the Ginyu Force.  
Although how you intend to finish the Namek Saga with Earth's Dragon Balls effectively Dead is a scenario I hope you can successfully answer."

? I could've sworn Goku's base power level was 90k when fighting Ginyu, which he hiked up to 180k with Kaio-ken x 2. I based my estimates of their final power levels on that assumption, which is what I've generally seen in videos by guys like Masakox. All I can say is their base will be a fair bit stronger than that. Also, I treated Vegeta's zenkai boost here as being similar to the one he got from Recoome, which put him fighting on par with 1st Form Frieza, if I interpreted that scene right, so I figured it'd be the same here. I know some sources put him at 250k, but it seems odd Frieza would be forced to struggle so against power less than half his own, or that Vegeta would be so confident he could face him(I know he's Vegeta, but even **he** has limits).

As for that problem you mentioned, wait and see.

Anywho, power levels:

Vegeta(post-zenkai): Roughly 530,000

Guldo: 6,000

Jeice, Recoome, Burter: 42,000

Ginyu: 120,000

With all of that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	19. Tale 18: The Squadron

The crashed pods hissed open to allow their occupants the opportunity to leave once the effects of their long-term stasis wore off. First to emerge was, of course, the illustrious captain, who had to turn his head slightly in order to get his spikes around the hatch. Next came a far bulkier man, seeming to resemble an ordinary human save for his massive 7'7" frame, with orange hair and a long, chiseled face. After this, two figures emerged simultaneously, one slightly taller than the humanoid, blue skinned, and with a snake-like head and scales, and the other a mere 5'7", red skinned, and sporting a mane of white hair. Finally, the last to emerge was a fat, green skinned alien with an additional set of large eyes along the sides of his face, barely over a meter in height. All five were dressed in standard Frieza Force armor custom-fitted for them, with a unique insignia along the right breast of the uniform, and all save the green one wore green scouters across their eyes.

With a sneer, the purple, horned captain took off, leading his men into the sky as they flew to the roof of Frieza's nearby ship. Sitting in his hoverchair waiting to greet them was the man himself, looking quite pleased to see the elite warriors. The captain spared a look at the others before they engaged in their time-honored routine. The blue one and the orange-haired giant moved both of their arms in one direction, as if forming a giant V-shape if pressed together, while the red one and the green, four-eyed alien crouched down and lifted their hands into the air. Rounding out the pose in the center, the captain turned around and held out his hands behind him as he let his head peek through the opening between his legs. As each member executed their pose, they called out their respective names.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!" the purple, horned alien finished before continuing, "And together we are..."

"THE GINYU FORCE!" they all cried out at once before assuming completely different poses, Ginyu kneeling down with his arms touching the ground while Guldo stood to his left, Recoome throwing his arm over the group rather than away, and Jeice and Burter off to Ginyu's right, Jeice raising his fist into the air while Burter posed similarly to a tree. Frieza watched the entire display with growing confusion before sighing to himself. Memories of some of Zarbon's antics came back to his mind, heightening his annoyance.

" _I always get the eccentrics,"_ he thought to himself, irritated, before clearing his throat and getting down to business. "Gentleman! Thank you so much for coming down to assist me in this enterprise! I understand you had been planning the mission to Yardrat for quite some time-"

"Oh, think nothing of it, Lord Frieza!" Ginyu replied amicably. "You're well aware of the pleasure it brings us to lend our humble services to you."

Frieza genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "Yes, of course. Now, then...there have been some developments which you must be made aware of before proceeding..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Vegeta stood overlooking a barren field some distance away, sensing the new arrivals with interest.

"So...the Ginyu Force has arrived at last," he said with a chuckle. "Too bad I've already eclipsed all of them in sheer power! But, then again...they may be useful when it comes to ferreting out those Earthlings and their slug friend. Perhaps I'll let the lackeys seek them out, and leave Ginyu for myself."

With this, he powered up somewhat, being careful not to make it seem like his power was anywhere near Ginyu's, while also making it clear that he was too much for his subordinates.

"Heh. Hopefully that will lure him in...and leave him open to a rather unpleasant surprise," Vegeta said aloud before letting out a stream of maniacal laughter.

* * *

"Attention: twenty minutes to arrival on Namek."

The computer's automated warning-given in a female voice, as anyone familiar with Dr. Briefs would expect-caught Goku and Piccolo's attention, who had both been meditating for the past few hours as they rested from the past few days' training. Piccolo in particular looked somewhat haggard even as he recovered, yet endeavored not to let it show. Goku opened his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms and back muscles.

"Welp! Looks like this is it!" Goku said in his typical optimistic manner.

"Indeed," Piccolo replied simply.

"Whoa! I'm feeling a lot of really powerful ki down there!" Goku remarked as he stretched out his senses. Piccolo grunted, confirming he felt the same. "And I'm pretty sure at least one of those is Vegeta!" At this, Piccolo's attention was piqued, and he held a slight internal debate with himself before speaking up.

"Goku?"

"Yuh huh?"

"I have been meaning to discuss this with you, but concerning Vegeta, there is something of which you must be made aware."

"What is it?" Goku asked, cocking his head in confusion. Piccolo paused for a second before responding.

"It is evident that your goal upon encountering Vegeta again is to fight him, to test his mettle in combat against your own. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Goku nodded. "It looks like he's gotten pretty strong! Although, he's not showing too much power compared to us..."

"Indeed. But, I want you to know: if the opportunity presents itself...my goal is to kill him." Goku sat in silence for a second before he finished, "Do you object to this?"

Goku thought it over before finally answering, "...Nah. He and his buddy killed so many innocent people on Earth. Not to mention Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, and how they hurt Yamcha and Tien. Plus...I didn't sense the same thing fighting him that I did when I fought you. With you, I could detect at least a hint of goodness. You clearly weren't the same evil person your father was. But...with him..." Goku took a deep breath, cutting his thoughts off there. "Just...let me get a good fight out of him first, huh? It seems a waste to not see just how strong he's gotten. And, to tell you the truth...I'm kinda hoping I'm wrong here."

Piccolo nodded. "Very well."

With this, the two ended their conversation abruptly, sitting down and resting once more as their ship continued its approach towards Namek.

* * *

"-So in summary, Vegeta appears to have gotten significantly stronger, and either he or a group of aliens accompanied by a Saiyan child are likely in possession of my Dragon Balls," Frieza said, concluding the briefing. Ginyu and the others nodded in understanding.

"Well, tracking down either of them shouldn't be too difficult. Jeice?"

"On it, captain!" The red-skinned warrior replied, checking the readings on his scouter.

"Oh, speaking of which! Recoome?"

Recoome promptly took a briefcase out of Jeice's hands and handed it to Frieza. "Here ya go, boss-new scouters, fresh off the lot."

"Why, thank you, Recoome," Frieza replied, taking out a red one and placing it over his right eye. The group continued to wait patiently for Jeice's report before Jeice stepped back in shock.

"Ah, bloody hell!" he cried out in surprise. "There's a power of 60,000 not too far from here!"

"What?!" The other Ginyu Force members cried out, while Frieza simply growled angrily.

"Those aliens from before only managed to succeed in killing Dodoria as far as my knowledge goes, and I've encountered no Namekian with anywhere near that power. I think it's fair to surmise that Vegeta is out and about."

"B-but the reading only showed up a moment ago!" Jeice replied.

"And no Saiyan's even gotten near 60,000!" Burter added.

"The locals seem to be able to vary their battle power. I would wager that Vegeta has developed the same skill."

"Hm...then 60,000 may be just for starters. A demonstration to show how much stronger he is," Ginyu speculated.

"B-but how would he know **our** battle powers?" Burter interjected.

"His scouter was destroyed," Frieza replied. "He shouldn't have any knowledge of your strength-I made sure that such knowledge was restricted only to my most trusted personnel. Unless...hm. Yes, that might explain some things."

"What is it, Lord Frieza?" Ginyu asked.

"The locals also seemed capable of sensing energy. It's possible that Vegeta has developed that skill as well."

Ginyu grimaced. "If these aliens of yours have also learned those skills from the Namekians, this hunt could be rather tricky."

"There is one saving grace," Frieza assured him. "There is a non-combatant among them-a female scientist with an abysmally low power level. I imagine it may be difficult, but isolating her signature will likely allow you to follow them."

"Jeice?" Ginyu asked.

"Already on it," Jeice replied, pausing for a moment before nodding. "Yup. Got her. Power level of 1, about...eh, ten, fifteen minutes out? Plus...oh, shite!"

"Yes?"

"A power of 42,000, boss! Same as any of us, right on top of her!" Jeice replied, gesturing to himself, Burter, and Recoome in panic. Ginyu thought to himself for a moment.

"Hm. Distressing. Lord Frieza, you say the aliens killed Dodoria?"

"That's correct. The attack evidently cleaved through him like a sword."

"Hm...well. Every one of you save Guldo are almost twice as strong as he was. Even if there is one equal to you three among them, the others shouldn't pose much of a threat. The four of you shall intercept them and obtain the location of Lord Frieza's Dragon Balls before they die, or secure the device with which they locate them, should it actually exist. As for me...I'll handle 'Prince' Vegeta myself."

"SIR YES SIR!" The other Ginyu Force members cried out, before Jeice took the lead.

"Ginyu Force..." he began, before the others finished along with him, "MOVE OUT!" With that, the four took off in the direction of the lower ki signatures, leaving only Ginyu and Frieza atop his wrecked ship. Ginyu took a deep breath before turning to his master hesitantly, which failed to go unnoticed by Frieza.

"Problem, captain?" he asked, partly out of concern, but mostly out of impatience.

"I'm just thinking, Lord Frieza...I worry that 60,000 may not even be close to what Vegeta has risen to at this point."

Frieza considered this before nodding. "Agreed. Based on the evidence, he seems to have utilized my newer model of medical machine while I was busy watching the girl. That would suggest he was critically wounded, and desperate enough that he'd take such a monumental risk as walking right onto my front doorstep."

Ginyu nodded in turn. "The Saiyan 'zenkai'...that was one of the reasons you were so concerned about them."

Frieza seemed annoyed at the suggestion he was concerned about anyone rising to surpass him, yet did not dismiss the point. "It seems to have given our dear monkey prince some rather unwelcome ideas about the proper order of things."

"Yes. However...I have to wonder whether it may yet be useful to us."

Frieza cocked his head in confusion. "Useful? How could it possibly be useful...oh. Oh! Ohohoho!" He laughed heartily. "What a splendid suggestion, captain! Yes, that would solidify my hold on the cosmos quite nicely! But...are you sure about taking such a step?"

Ginyu shrugged. "It is true that I am accustomed to this form, but if my assumption is right, Vegeta's body has the potential to be even greater. And of course, any opportunity to more effectively serve you is a welcome one, Lord Frieza."

"Hm...I do not wish to have any subjects **too** close to me in terms of power. And I've grown rather accustomed to dealing with my subjects in **this** form," Frieza mused. "But then again, perhaps I should allow myself the chance to show off a much larger helping of my true power."

"But of course, sir! All the better for dissuading other fools from following in Vegeta's footsteps!"

"My thoughts exactly, captain," Frieza replied, smiling. "Now then, you may execute your plan at your leisure."

"Certainly, sir!" he replied before doing one more of his token poses and taking off in Vegeta's direction.

" _Well, Prince, you have earned my respect for managing to become so powerful on your own. I wonder...hm. It_ is _a possibility. But enough about that. In any event, whether or not you are truly stronger than me...I promise you an honorable end."_

* * *

Several minutes prior, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan sat exhausted, eating a small meal of heated rations with the help of a cooking pot capsule Bulma happened to have on her. Nail, not requiring any nourishment, simply ate one of the packs in order to absorb some residual moisture, there being no hydrangea plants nearby to provide him with safe water. Suddenly, however, Nail became aware of a most troubling sensation, and started suddenly to the surprise of everyone else.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked. Nail turned to face him and the others as he responded.

"Five powerful ki signatures have just awoken. I believe they are this 'Ginyu Force' Frieza spoke of."

Surprised, Gohan and Krillin reached out, and quickly felt them as well.

"Oh, crap!" Krillin cried out in terror, to which Nail nodded. "Three of them are as strong as you!"

"Perhaps slightly less, but against all three, I stand no chance," Nail remarked, somewhat bitterly yet resigned to the facts. "Fortunately, you could dispatch one of them easily, but their leader..."

"He's on a whole other level," Gohan finished, terrified.

"Plus, with their scouters, they may be able to pick us up using Bulma's signature even if we bring ourselves down to zero!" Krillin added, equally scared.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Bulma asked, panicking herself. "...There is a plan, right?"

"Yes. Grab on," Nail replied simply, swiftly picking up Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma in both arms and taking off at full speed towards Guru's.

"THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!" Bulma shouted angrily as they continued to soar through the sky.

"Yes. If we hurry, we may use the Dragon Balls to our advantage after all," Nail replied calmly.

"Oh! What if we used one of the wishes to bring Piccolo and daddy directly here?" Gohan asked, to which Nail nodded.

"My plan exactly. Now, do not let go!"

Over the next ten minutes, Nail soared past the landscape as he carried the three of them along. When they finally made it to Guru's home, Nail quickly let them go, at which point they all hurried towards the lift and into Guru's chamber. Nail, Krillin, and Gohan met the frantic questions posed to them by the Namekians, before they were silenced by Guru.

"We must not let panic interfere with our judgement, my children," he began. "Now, gather the Dragon Balls and take them outside, quickly!"

As several Namekians scrambled to fetch the balls and take them out to the grassy courtyard, Yamcha met Bulma with a fierce embrace, which seemed to surprise her. After a few seconds, he broke away and began to speak, stuttering over his words.

"God, I just-as soon as I sensed what had happened, it took everything I had not to fly off and try to save you right then and there!"

Bulma chuckled somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah, as romantic as it would've been for you to do that, I generally prefer my men to be... **alive**. You know, as a rule." After a few seconds of continued chuckling, her face grew somewhat more somber. "Listen, Yamcha..." She began, before Yamcha spoke abruptly once more.

"I know, but like, even still, it was just so frustrating I felt so bad about it and I wished that I'd managed to get stronger than I was somehow so I could actually go in there and do something-"

"Yamcha...I-"

"Ah, babe, I'm just glad you're okay I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you you're just so important to me and-"

"Yamcha!" she said more forcefully, causing him to take pause.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with such concern that she wondered if perhaps she was making the right decision after all. Nevertheless, she gulped and pressed on.

"Yamcha...I'm breaking up with you."

Yamcha's eyes widened, while the other Namekians not busy gathering the balls just paused, confused. Yamcha finally managed to get out, "W-what? But-"

"Look, it's been in my head for a while, and let's just say I had a lot of time to think about my life," Bulma began before sighing, remorse evident in her tone. "In the end, I just don't think...whatever we've had for the last twelve years is really all that stable or healthy for either of us. I think...we were both at a point in our lives where we thought we **needed** to be in a relationship. We both needed...something, and we had no idea how else to get it."

Yamcha nodded slowly, understanding her reasoning, yet still finding himself confused as Bulma continued. "And I think that, when neither of us could manage this through the power of a magical wish through a giant dragon-you know, like normal human beings," she cut in with biting sarcasm before continuing, "we more or less drifted to each other out of convenience. Even after multiple break-ups and misunderstandings and whatnot, the thought of not having that relationship was worse than being in the relationship. So, we've just...kept going. We haven't gotten any closer-hell, we've been separated for months at a time! And we just...didn't really care. I don't know if we had something and it just died horribly, or if we never had anything to begin with...but at this point, I think it would be better for both of us to just...stop."

Yamcha took a deep breath, processing everything, while Bulma hastily moved to comfort him. "Yamcha, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, and I'm sorry for the role I played in dragging this out. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful boyfriend for somebody else someday. Sorry for springing all of this on you at once, but I've been holding it in for like two days without knowing how to say it, and it seems increasingly likely that we're all going to die soon with no hope of revival, so...yeah. Sorry, again."

As Bulma finished her thought awkwardly, Krillin, Gohan, and especially Yamcha all stared at her unblinking. Still struggling to process everything, Yamcha was silent, prompting Krillin to eventually reply candidly, "Wow, that was...remarkably mature of you." Bulma turned towards him, some of her usual anger back in full force, before sighing to herself and accepting the barbed compliment.

"We're ready, Lord Guru!" one of the Namekians cried out from outside, catching everyone's attention. Bulma and the others hurried outside, Yamcha lagging behind as his brain continued spinning.

"You all are certain of the wishes you want to ask for?" the Namekian in front of the balls asked plainly. Krillin nodded.

"Just bring the ones known as Piccolo and Goku to this very spot. We'll work out the other two later."

"Understood." With that, the Namekian took a deep breath and began to recite an incantation in Namekian. "[Rise, Porunga, God of-!] ACK!" The man found himself interrupted as a purple ki blast collided with his body, burning him completely, to everyone's shock. Krillin looked up to trace the source of the blast, only to find four figures floating in the sky a fair distance away, three of whom boasted incredible power rivaling that of Nail's. Recoome's hand showed slight traces of smoke, indicating it was he who did the deed.

"Aw, damn it all! If we'd gotten here as late as we might have, they would've had those Dragon Balls activated!" Jeice exclaimed.

"Couldn't catch what he was saying before Recoome fried him," Burter stated. "Maybe there's some kind of code? One that only Namekians know?"

"That definitely complicates things," Jeice agreed.

"Well, it's a good thing we arrived when we did. Extending my field around others is even more draining," Guldo remarked, annoyed. "I'm not sure how much more of my time stopping I can pull off."

"Relax, buddy! All we need to do is get them away from the little slugs!" Recoome encouraged his teammate.

"Speaking of which..." Burter pointed out, gesturing towards the Namekian civilians and Bulma retreating towards the structure, while the Namekian warriors, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, and Nail stood in a ring around the Dragon Balls. Sighing, the Ginyu Force quickly flew down to meet the group on the ground.

"G'day, gentlemen! How's it going?" Jeice began cordially. "Now, our orders were to kill all of you lot and take your gizmo so we'd find out where the Dragon Balls were, but, heh! Wouldn't you know it-here they are, right in front of our faces! So obviously, that has prompted some slight alterations to the plan. Guldo?"

Before any of them could blink, the Dragon Balls had been taken away from where they were resting and had been tossed across the nearby field below haphazardly. Guldo stood sweating somewhat, yet still grinning in triumph. The warriors looked over to the Ginyu Force with uncertainty etched across their features, preparing themselves for combat.

"Splendid! Now you blokes won't be able to get any unfair advantages over us!" Jeice remarked with a grin. "All that's left now is to divvy up the bastards."

"I call dibs on the slug!" Recoome bellowed. "I wanna see just how one of them got just as strong as any of us!"

"Hey, hey, now, easy! There'll be no calling of dibs as long as I'm heading up the mission!" Jeice retorted. "The three of us who actually stand a chance will play Roshambo for the match, while the aliens are divided up among the remaining three. That sound good?"

"What about the other Namekians?" Guldo asked. Jeice simply scoffed.

"Ah, them? We'll mop them up as soon as we're done with these blokes, provided they don't run themselves up against our fists. I mean, seriously, even **you** could solo them no sweat, Guldo."

Guldo bristled at the backhanded compliment, yet acknowledged the point-their pitiful power levels would see them dusted in a matter of minutes were he to meet them in combat.

"The aliens who attacked Dodoria seem to match the description of those two," Burter said, pointing to Gohan and Krillin. "Bald midget, Saiyan toddler with a bowl cut." Krillin and Gohan both bristled at the descriptions.

"But which one killed him?" Guldo asked, to the others' confusion.

"Well, it's gotta be the bald one, you dumb bloke!" Jeice snapped back. "You think a child of five is going to murder someone in cold blood?"

"It **is** a Saiyan squirt we're talkin' about here. Those little monkeys are beasts," Recoome pointed out.

"Plus, I heard a rumor that Lord Frieza killed one of King Cold's subjects when he was that age," Guldo said defensively.

"Nah, mates, it wasn't the kid."

"Eh...could be the guy with the robot hand," Burter said. "I mean, it's a **robot**. **Hand**. If that doesn't say hardcore, I don't know what does."

Yamcha, his thoughts still somewhat scattered, blinked at the compliment, while Jeice and Guldo acknowledged the point.

"Or it says he got his arm taken off because he was a weak little pansy," Recoome replied, to Yamcha's chagrin. "Seriously, look at him! The boy's shaking in his boots!"

"Look, fellas, are we gonna play, or are we gonna keep arguing while the blokes stare at us like Zeytellan Weevils in headlights?" Jeice asked the group, who promptly held out their hands while Guldo sat out. After a few rounds of play as the other warriors looked on in confusion, Recoome at last emerged the winner.

"YES!" Recoome cried out in triumph before jerking his thumb towards Nail. "Listen up, sluggo! You best prepare yourself for the gruesome end of your miserable life! Why?! Because the name's RECOOME! And it rhymes with DOOM! And YOU'RE gonna be hurtin'! ALL! TOO! SOON!" During this proclamation, he moved around in several extravagant poses before finally settling on a classic flex, thrusting his arms towards his midriff and allowing his muscles to bulge.

Nail watched the display impassively before finally saying "...Very well," in a voice completely devoid of all emotion. The other Ginyu Force members snickered at his deadpan response to Recoome's antics, while Recoome himself seemed to deflate slightly. Jeice quickly regained his composure.

"Alright then, now for the rest of you lot!" Jeice proclaimed, meeting up with Burter and Guldo for another few rounds of Roshambo. When the game was concluded, they moved away and back to their original positions, facing their new opponents.

"Come on, short stack! Show me what you got, huh?!" Jeice taunted Krillin, who simply gulped nervously.

"Sweet! Got the guy with the robot hand!" Burter added on, excited at the prospect of a good fight. Yamcha had significantly more mixed feelings.

"Tch. Of **course** I end up with the toddler," Guldo said indignantly, yet nonetheless secure that the fight would at least end well for him.

Just as the group began to brace themselves for their coming confrontations, however, an idea struck Gohan, who, like the others, had been hoping for Piccolo and Goku's ship to be landing soon. Given how much this group seemed to view their missions as a game, one logical question still remained to be asked.

"Who goes first?" Gohan asked plainly, to everyone's confusion. Jeice was the first to speak up after several seconds of silence.

"I, agh, uh...h-huh?"

"Well, you just did Roshambo matches to figure out who's fighting who, right?" Gohan asked. His allies still looked on confused, while Jeice responded.

"Yeah...?"

"So...who goes first? Or, is it more of a group confrontation-you all come at us at once and can help out in each other's fights and all that?"

"W-what?! Of course not! If everyone could just tag on all of you lot, what would be the point of picking who we fight in the first place? Besides, having to have your mates tag the bloke you're fighting is totally weak!"

"So, you run through each fight one by one?"

"Yeah! But...uh...we don't really decide on an order, though. We kinda just...wing it," Jeice said, somewhat sheepishly.

Gohan scoffed in carefully practiced indignation. "Oh, well, that just won't do at all! No, there's gotta be a structure here! You can't just play a game and expect to make up the rules on the spot! That's just...moronic!"

By this time, Krillin and the others had caught on to the fact that Gohan was buying them time for Goku and Piccolo to show up. They prayed that the young child's scheme would give them the few precious minutes that would make all the difference. Jeice's brow furrowed as he considered the boy's words, and it was obvious his fellow Ginyu Force members had taken pause as well. As they all glanced at each other, the four of them promptly hovered closer together before touching down and getting into a huddle, speaking softly to each other. Only Nail and the other Namekians could decipher what they were saying.

"Blimey, the kid's got a point," Jeice admitted to his men, who nodded in agreement.

"Have to agree," Burter said.

"Squirt's got a good head on his shoulders," Recoome acknowledged.

"So, what are we going to do, then?" Guldo asked.

"Well, if we're gonna have a proper go at it, we need to set up some actual rules!" Jeice decided.

The group then engaged in a brief discussion over what the actual rules would be. After a minute of this, one of the Namekians attempted to fly towards the far-off Dragon Balls, only for Burter to fly to him, stop him in his tracks, and pitch him into Guru's wall before returning to the huddle. After that, nobody bothered to go towards the balls, deciding to wait the eccentric fighters' decision out while the other Namekian warriors retreated to check on their comrade. Eventually, the group did one last, quick series of Roshambo matches, before breaking their huddle and turning to face Gohan and the others.

"Alright then!" Burter began, with an air of authority. "The rules of this engagement shall be as follows: each of you shall face your combatant at your assigned turn. Combatants shall only be eliminated if they are killed or wounded to the point of being physically unable to continue. Should either party's allies spring in to help, said allies are considered fair game by the current opposing combatant. Should the current opposing combatant be eliminated, the original combatant shall remove themselves from the fight, whereupon any interfering member or members' combatant or combatants will take the field in the priority dictated by the original order. If an interfering member should no longer have a combatant, on account of them being eliminated in a previous match, their designated combatant is the first opposing combatant who also does not have a combatant on account of elimination, up to and including the member interfered with. This cycle shall continue until every member of one team or the other is eliminated, by which point those who are not dead shall be disposed of as the victors see fit."

Burter paused as everyone looked towards him, before finishing his statement. "Any questions?" He addressed both parties, who all shook their heads, Krillin and the others somewhat awestruck by the detail of the rules they put together.

"Jolly good!" Jeice said jubilantly, before frowning slightly. "You know, in retrospect, there ain't a whole lotta room to fight here, huh? What say we move a little ways?"

Nail and the others nodded, and all of them floated off of Guru's plateau and down to flat ground near where the Dragon Balls had landed.

"Alright! Guldo, step on up!" Jeice said, clapping Guldo on the shoulder as he did so. He simply grumbled.

"Let's just get this over with," he said indignantly. "Of course I have to be stuck with some weak little monkey kid."

Nail, Krillin, and Yamcha all exchanged conspiratorial glances before Krillin looked at Gohan with a smirk. Gohan looked back, somewhat anxious at being placed into an actual combat situation once more, yet still confident based on what he was sensing of Guldo's ki. He nodded at Krillin before turning around and looking Guldo dead in all four of his eyes. Guldo, however, simply sat there confused as to why he wasn't moving.

"You, uh, you gonna start, kid?" he asked, both puzzled and impatient. "Or do I have to, like, try to kill you or something?"

Gohan, however, simply chuckled, surprising the Ginyu Force and leaving his allies amused at what would soon take place.

"Green means go," he said cryptically, with a smirk on his face, only confusing Guldo even more.

"Okay, see, I don't know whether that means you're about to start, or if you're just-"

Gohan powered up with as mighty a battle cry as his high pitched voice could muster, sending out a kiai which shook Guldo and the nearby Namekians, and surprised the other Ginyu Force members.

"Oi! The kid's power is still rising! 12,000...14,000...16,000...18,000!" Jeice cried out, incredulous as the numbers continued to rise.

"From a **toddler**?!" Burter added, equally shocked.

Guldo felt true fear as he looked into Gohan's eyes and saw something he had seen many times on many missions, but never paid much attention to until now: the cold, calculating gaze of a warrior. Only this time, unlike all of those prior missions, said warrior could easily pound him into dust.

As Gohan flew straight towards him, Guldo let out a cry of fright and only barely managed to ensnare the boy into his telekinetic grasp, casting the immediate area around him in a field of green telekinetic energy. In that one stroke, Gohan's grasp over his ki faltered, and he was left virtually helpless, unable to move no matter how much he struggled. Guldo sat on the ground panicking before he began to chuckle with relief and satisfaction, his mirth growing in intensity the longer he saw Gohan struggled against his trap.

"Ha! You may be tough, child, but my telekinetic powers have laid to rest some of the strongest warriors in the universe! Why else would I be a proud member of the illustrious Ginyu Force? Now..." he said, chuckling as he pulled up a tree and pointed its jagged trunk at the defenseless child. "Prepare to be skewered, you insolent whelp!"

As Gohan continued to struggle, Yamcha and the others watched the situation with apprehension, with Yamcha ultimately being the one to act, kneeling down towards the ground and charging up a ball of ki in his left arm. With a few quick hand gestures, the ball burrowed through the ground until the space directly beneath Guldo began to rumble, catching the attention of the Ginyu Force far too late.

"What the-?" Guldo asked before the ball slammed into his chest from below, the sheer force of its power dragging him into the sky along with it and breaking his telekinetic hold, giving Gohan enough time to fly clear of the area. Before Guldo could fully muster the ki required to repel it, panicking all the while, it was already glowing white hot, and he realized too late that it was about to explode. With one last cry of terror, the ball detonated, vaporizing Guldo in a massive yellow explosion. Yamcha stood with his fist clenched, barely having broken a sweat, as he marveled at his handiwork.

"Damn...that's becoming my best move," he remarked aloud with a slight chuckle.

Meanwhile, the Ginyu Force looked up in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing no trace of their former comrade.

"Oh, SHITE!" Jeice cried out, horrified at the sight before him. "Oh my stars my first time heading up a mission and one of the blokes dies oh stars oh no why did this have to happen-!"

"Hey, hey, Jei, come on now, just take a deep breath, **relax**. Everything's going to be fine," Burter consoled the red alien.

"None of us ever got axed on one of the captain's assignments!"

"Yeah, well, this is the first one in a while where the guys we were fighting were this strong!" Recoome added, consoling in his own way.

"It's a dangerous job. Stuff happens. We knew that going in, yet we signed up anyway. What's important is that we get the job done, huh? Huh?!" Burter said, trying to reason with his friend. Jeice took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, you're right," Jeice said, some of his confidence returning before he paled again. "You, uh, you go kill the bastard, huh, Burt? I need to, uh...draft my report to the captain." With that, he largely withdrew from proceedings, thinking through how he was going to explain the situation to Ginyu after he'd eliminated Vegeta. Burter, however, cracked his knuckles as Gohan withdrew and Yamcha anxiously stepped up to the plate, entering into the stance of his Wolf Fang Fist technique.

" _Got no chance against this guy in a straight fight. Going to have to see if I can't make use of misdirection to-"_ Before Yamcha could even finalize the thought he had about his battle plan, Burter vanished from sight before reappearing behind him, hitting him with a backhand that sent him flying across the plain. No sooner had he gotten his bearings and stopped himself in midair, powering up fully as he did so, than Burter appeared next to him again, this time kicking him into the ground.

"Ah, seriously?" Burter said, his disappointment evident. "Come on, robot hand guy! You looked so badass before!" Yamcha, desperate and slightly irritated, charged towards him with a Wolf Fang Fist. To his horror, both of his hands seemed to show minor damage simply from making contact with the large blue alien. Burter made what passed for a tsk sound, given his snake-like tongue.

"This is just sad," he remarked before abruptly punching Yamcha in the stomach, winding him as he grabbed him by the throat. Rather than making any real effort to choke him out, however, Burter instead looked intently at the robot hand before focusing his ki into his arm and slicing through the connection between Yamcha and the hand almost perfectly. With nothing left but an open, bleeding wound where his mostly healed stump had been before, Yamcha was dropped to the ground unceremoniously as Burter picked the hand up and examined it further.

"Hm. Altogether, not the worst craftsmanship I've seen with something like this. Definitely looks cool. But, in the end, it's just so...flimsy," he said coldly before grabbing it from both ends and crushing it between his hands, causing parts of it to break off and warping it beyond all recognition. Yamcha looked up out of breath at the cold, red eyes of his adversary, while the snake man tossed the scrap metal to the side.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Burter remarked, grinning sadistically as ki continued to flow throughout his body, preparing for the killing stroke. However, no sooner had he done so than he distinctly heard a high pitched whine from something sharp hissing through the air.

"BURTER WATCH OUT-!" Jeice cried out as he saw Krillin's Kienzan flying towards him, but Burter had already managed to leap out of the way, escaping with only minor damage to his right arm. The disc then came sailing towards Recoome and Jeice, who easily leaped out of the way as well. Krillin stood there in shock as the attack continued to fly off into the distance, while Jeice and Recoome were equally terrified at the destruction it left in its wake.

"...Okay, so the bald one killed Dodoria," Recoome said, apprehension in his voice.

"Yup!" Jeice replied, considerably more terrified.

Burter, meanwhile, hissed in anger at the damage he sustained, and before Krillin could react, he was already upon him, kicking him savagely into the dirt. Krillin was sent flying, landing with a hard thud and discovering to his horror that he was too wounded to even stand. Satisfied that he was no longer a threat, Burter flew back to Yamcha, charging up ki into his fist before readying himself to bring it down. Before he could land the blow, he turned his head towards where he heard the high-pitched cry of rage coming from behind him, and promptly punched Gohan away. Gohan steadied himself in the air, growling with fury, while Yamcha struggled to lift himself up.

"You know, you're not half bad, squirt," Burter consoled the kid as he took a few steps forward. "But if you think you can tangle with the fastest in the universe, you've got another thing coming!"

Gohan simply kept growling in anger, but Yamcha, struggling to remain conscious, spoke up from behind Burter. "Wait, fastest...in the universe?"

"Damn straight!" Burter called out, not turning away from the half-Saiyan.

"But...isn't your boss, like...way stronger than you?"

Jeice and Recoome were too far away to make out what Yamcha was saying, but they did see Burter tense up slightly.

"W-well, yeah, but that's-"

"Not to mention Frieza's...on a whole other level from him."

"Okay, **that's** just not fair!"

"And based on what I've been sensing from Vegeta-"

"SHUT UP!" Burter cried out in anger as he turned around and brought his fist down upon Yamcha, causing him to cry out in pain. Burter readied another, stronger blow, but was too angry to pay attention to Gohan this time, whose fairly silent flight allowed him to kick Burter in the head, knocking him backwards.

"MASENKO..."

Burter managed to steady himself from the previous blow mere seconds before Gohan flew up in front of his face, hands above his head as he continued charging.

" **HAAAA**!"

The blast hit the snake-like alien directly in the face, sending him stumbling backwards onto the ground. Before Gohan could follow up with another attack, however, Burter intercepted his fist, crushing it with little effort before using the grip to throw Gohan into the dirt. With some effort, Gohan got back up onto his feet, blood trickling onto the dirt from his shattered hand.

"Man, you Saiyans are tough little monkeys, huh?" Burter said, chuckling as he walked towards the child. Gohan, however, clenched his other fist as he stood his ground.

"As...long as I'm still standing...you won't hurt anyone else," he said, his previous anger cooling into a quieter fury. Burter considered his words for a moment as Gohan rushed towards him with all the power he could muster. Burter easily dodged the charge, before landing a devastating kick to the boy's neck, leaving it broken. Unable to speak, unable to move, and barely able to breathe, Gohan simply dropped onto the ground, clinging to life. Burter simply chuckled.

"Well...now you ain't standing."

* * *

And done! Getting back into the swing of things with a full on fight between Earth's defenders and the Ginyu Force! Can Nail beat the odds and triumph over these three equal foes? Will Goku and Piccolo arrive in time? And just how will the battle between Vegeta and Ginyu play out? Find out next time on Dragon Ball-uh, Hermit! Yeah!

Anyway, let's go over some responses real quick.

T-Biggz says:

"I was just referring to the information from the Wiki in regards to power levels. That's what I meant by Goku's power level when facing the Ginyu force. I don't remember if they actually gave him a set power level after he arrived that's why I said at least. The reason Vegeta's power level was as high as it was was due to him being able to sense Ki and Frieza was so close to him in his first form while he was resting. At least that's my head-cannon for this story. Even if Nail was the one he was supposed to be getting the Zenkai boot from. But whatever."

When I read through the manga way back when, it had Ginyu guessing his power level as they fought, and as Goku unleashed more of it. Ginyu pegs him for 60,000 and then 85,000 by the end of their fight. Goku uses the Kaio-ken to boost his power to 180,000, giving Ginyu the incentive to swap bodies. Now, from that, I interpreted his max base power level as being 90,000, and to my recollection, the wiki's list of power levels is with me on that, putting him at 90,000. Using that estimate, I made my own interpretation as to how much having a partner along to give him boosts and spar with would help him, and went from there. You'll see that later.

As for Vegeta, yeah, I think that's the general consensus for how he got so strong in canon. Here, he sensed Frieza's ki, being so close to him in the pod, and adjusted to that off of Recoome's boost. Idk if Toriyama originally intended for him to get that much of a boost in canon, given that Vegeta was apparently fearful of Ginyu's power for a bit, but regardless, him fighting evenly with Frieza in his first form supports him becoming that powerful.

Anonymous says:

"I was sure goku was 180K on namek. But anyway. Training with a person almost equal to him would boost his power way above canon. Also Vegeta being that powerful is kinda inconsistent. I mean he was scared of fighting ginyu, but suddenly was confident of fighting Frieza. It also means he would be able to steamroll through the ginyu's without any problem alone this time around. I am guess captain ginyu will try to take Goku's body again and considering he'll be already stronger than canon, Gohan and krillin will be hard pressed to stop ginyu in Goku's body. I wonder if piccolo will fuse with nail also. Update soon"

Yeah, Goku at Kaio-ken x 2 was 180k. The power up he does clearly illustrates him using the Kaio-ken, and Ginyu was estimating his base power to be near 90,000.

And yeah, I recognize that inconsistency, but I think that might've been a goof on Toriyama's part more than anything else. He needed somebody fighting Frieza to be strong enough to give Frieza incentive to transform, and the whole thing has more weight to it if it's Vegeta with that level of power. He's so close to killing the man who killed his entire race and has held him under his heel all his life, yet he discovers what he's facing isn't even a fraction of his true strength...two separate times. Vegeta has a rough time on Namek.

As for Piccolo fusing with Nail, stay tuned on what happens with that.

Guest says:

"Any chance Piccolo will fuse with Guru? Or get his potential unlocked as he could get a massive increase either way."

Funnily enough...I thought about it. I thought about Kami, connecting with Guru's similar circumstances, would offer to fuse with him to preserve his essence. I also thought about having Tsuno fuse with Guru in order to directly inherit his wealth of knowledge and experience, as well as have him around to offer advice. But, personally, I figured that Guru would reject these offers. He has no desire to live forever, and he has a whole other family of fallen kin that he'd no doubt like to see again. Moreover, he's of the belief that he's done what he was meant to do, and that it is the responsibility of his children to carry on his legacy, rather than be tied down by it. So, ultimately, I think Guru would reject any offers to fuse with him, and allow himself to die.

As for the potential...wait and see.

Anyway, power levels!

Yamcha: 11,000

Krillin: 13,000

Gohan: 18,000

Gohan(rage boosted): 23,000

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have a fantastic night, and take care!

[5/26/19]: Alright, slight retcon here and in Chapter 19 regarding Yamcha's arm. I'd been operating on the assumption that a Senzu bean could regenerate lost limbs, which some reviewers believed not to be the case. Upon investigating the matter, I found that they could indeed regenerate lost limbs...if the wounds were fresh. The stump on Yamcha's arm was very much not fresh-it had been healed over already, and thus couldn't burst forth a new arm after he ate a Senzu bean. So, my reasoning here with this retcon is that, with the wound freshly opened, the healing properties of the Senzu bean would strive to restore the body to its ideal condition-which, in this case, means two arms. So, here we are. My apologies for screwing up on this detail regarding the Senzu beans-they seem to be a subject that I need help with as far as accuracy goes. In any event, I'm hopeful that this will resolve that particular problem with my depiction of the abilities of the Senzu beans. Thank you all for understanding.


	20. Tale 19: The Reinforcements

Just as his men intercepted Nail and the other warriors, Captain Ginyu arrived at the source of the sudden power reading, finding a sight he'd hardly expected. Rather than springing to action at the sight of him, or upon sensing his approach, Vegeta simply sat reclined against a nearby rock, as if he was annoyed at Ginyu for arriving late. The gesture intrigued Ginyu, and he couldn't tell if Vegeta was confident purely out of arrogance or because he knew that he was stronger.

"Prince," he began cordially.

"Bootlicker," Vegeta replied.

Ginyu chuckled. "The insult would be more effective if Lord Frieza actually wore boots."

Vegeta chuckled in turn. "So you'd prefer 'toe-licker' then?"

Ginyu stood silently for a moment, regretting his comeback immensely. "...Look, Vegeta, I think we both know what's about to happen here."

"I disagree. I think you're convinced that I'm about to die, and I'm convinced that I'm about to kill you."

Ginyu smirked. "Confident, are we? Have you truly gained such formidable strength? Or are you simply delusional?"

"Are you certain you want to test either assumption?"

"Hmph. I have been given a mission by my master. And I've never left a mission incomplete." With this, he tossed his scouter to the ground and powered up to the full extent of his power. "Now...show me the power you have reached, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked. "They call this assisted suicide, you know..." he said ominously, before complying with Ginyu's request. Ginyu witnessed the display as Vegeta powered up, disrupting the ground nearby and almost causing his scouter to fall and crack had he not saved it in time with telekinesis. Satisfied, he set the scouter down again before flying straight towards Vegeta, fist outstretched and preparing to strike him with all of his power.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment Vegeta blocked his punch with a single hand, creating a gust of wind that could be felt for miles. As Ginyu realized the sheer gulf in their powers, Vegeta's lips curled into a sadistic grin as he crushed the purple warrior's fist in his own. While Ginyu repressed his scream of agony, Vegeta threw the warrior upward with one arm. Without hesitation, Vegeta began appearing and reappearing throughout the sky, knocking Ginyu around like a pinball and causing severe damage to many bones throughout his body. When he was finished with the onslaught to his satisfaction, he met Ginyu, currently flying sideways through the sky, with a downward kick which sent him crashing into the ground.

Ginyu felt every part of his body going numb from the pain, and he was left completely helpless as Vegeta strolled up to the bleeding and battered captain.

"How the mighty fall," he crooned, beginning to charge up one final ki blast to do him in. However, he faltered when, even through his unspeakable pain and major injuries, he distinctly heard...laughter, from the prone captain. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he had simply gone into shock somehow, or if there was something else at work.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?!" he demanded, legitimately anxious. Ginyu only laughed harder before eventually calming down, beckoning him to come closer so that Ginyu could inform him. With extreme effort, he leaned his head up to meet Vegeta's lowered gaze, and whispered something which only confused the prince more.

"You should've gone for the **lungs**."

Before Vegeta could even formulate a response to the bizarre statement, he shouted with renewed intensity the words which were trademark to Captain Ginyu's last ace in the hole-and, in this case, his only chance for survival.

"CHANGE... **NOW**!"

A yellow beam emerged from Ginyu's mouth and entered into Vegeta's, and within a few seconds, the process was complete, a puff of smoke around the area the only clue as to the switch having ever occurred. Suddenly, "Ginyu" gasped in pain, while "Vegeta" cackled to himself, sounding the same as they did in their respective bodies.

"Ah, yes! This body truly is marvelous!" Ginyu proclaimed, getting a feel for how it worked. Meanwhile, Vegeta growled amidst the agony he himself inflicted.

"You...how-?!"

"Shhhh, shh shh shh. Do not concern yourself, dear Prince. Just lie back and think of...Planet Vegeta." While Vegeta slipped in and out of consciousness, Ginyu went on. "It really was such a marvelous planet, even after just having emerged from a global war. It was clear to me that your people were a race of great warriors, far stronger on average than most of mine. But, alas...too many of you grew too strong, too fast for Lord Frieza's liking." Vegeta's eyes widened, to Ginyu's delight. "Come now...did you really think that 'the mightiest warriors in the universe' would die out to a random asteroid impact? Mere days after a galaxy-wide recall order was given to all the inhabitants of that same planet?" While Vegeta lost the capacity to respond, Ginyu sighed. "In any event, you, the other one, and the half breed my men are currently murdering are the last. Once they're dead, your race will have been erased from the universe, with one exception. And if there ever **is** a Super Saiyan...it will be **me** , making full use of the potential you have unlocked within your own body."

He allowed himself one last round of laughter before walking over to his scouter and placing it over his right eye. This completed, he took off into the sky with a burst of ki, leaving the disgraced prince bleeding and broken in a body that wasn't his own.

* * *

Krillin, Yamcha, and Nail seethed with fury as Burter admired his handiwork with a sneer. Recoome, meanwhile, stood there indignantly, while Jeice was somewhat ticked.

"Aw, come on, Burter, are you seriously going to hog all of them?!" he called out just as Burter turned his attention towards Nail, who had readied himself into a combat stance.

"Well, if he hits me, then there's not much I can do about it, is there? The rules say I can fight him if he does!"

Recoome growled, acknowledging the point.

"Fine, but if you kill him, you have to treat us to dinner after we mop up!" he called out.

"Sounds good!"

Nail scoffed. "You would be so arrogant as to treat this like some idle amusement?" he asked pointedly, to which Burter laughed.

"Hardly 'idle' amusement-this is the most fun I've had in months! Do you have any idea how rare someone of your power level is? I lost hope in ever meeting a foe of your strength on dust balls like this!"

"Tch. Well, then, I'll do my best to ensure you don't meet more," he said as he powered up to maximum and flew towards the alien, who swiftly replied in kind, meeting his overhead kick with a punch of relatively equal strength. After this first clash, the two proceeded to rain down a series of blows upon the other, finding themselves stymied at every turn.

"Amazing! To think anyone could match the fastest in the universe!" Burter said aloud in shock when the two finally broke away for a second.

Nail, unlike Yamcha, refused to comment, instead simply resuming his attack anew.

After another minute of this relative stalemate, Burter became frustrated, and decided to try a new tactic.

"Take this! Space Mach Attack!" Burter cried out before he began a renewed assault upon Nail, who still managed to block every punch and kick he threw out even as Burter's speed greatly increased. The two finally broke away from their heated combat once more, each one panting heavily and bleeding from minor blunt injuries.

"You know, I'm impressed," Burter said between gasps. "Nobody's ever managed to go blow for blow with my Space Mach Attack before! Well, except for the Cap-oh, don't even **start**!" he called down to Yamcha, who was still on the ground. Nail simply smirked, before Burter turned back around to face him. "Now, then! Get a taste of true speed!" With this, he began charging up an aura of blue ki around himself, before rushing at Nail with all of his speed and power. Nail was able to react fast enough to fire off an attack of his own to block his headlong charge.

"MYSTIC FLASHER!" he cried out, sending out a stream of yellow ki from his palm which stopped Burter in his tracks. For a while the two struggled as Burter attempted to push through the attack, but eventually Nail won out, and Burter was sent crashing into the ground, heavily wounded. Not missing a beat, Nail charged up what power he had left and aimed it in a ki blast towards Burter's prone form, only to find the blast intercepted by a ki blast from Jeice. Nail cursed to himself as he set himself back down on the ground some distance away, readying himself for the coming battle. Jeice, meanwhile, moved to the side of his comrade.

"Don't worry, mate. I wasn't about to let some slug ice you," he said as he held out his hand, which Burter took gratefully. "Just grab the balls and head back to Lord Frieza-me and Recoome will mop things up around here and bring in some prisoners to fess up the code."

Burter nodded. "Copy that, pal. Kick his ass for me, huh?"

"You know it. Now move it, soldier!" Jeice commanded, and Burter flew off. Nail attempted to intercept him with a ki blast, but a kick to the head from Jeice left him far too preoccupied. Similarly, none of the other warriors could do anything in their present condition, and in a matter of seconds, Burter had grabbed each of the balls and moved them to one spot before lifting them up with telekinesis, charting a course back to Frieza's ship. Jeice smirked as he punched Nail in the face once more, noticing he had slowed down somewhat.

"Ha! Not quite as agile now, huh, you slimy bastard?!" he asked tauntingly, to which Nail couldn't respond through the pain and exertion. Jeice grinned with satisfaction before going at Nail full force. Although Nail did his best to parry most of the blows, the occasional hit would get through, weakening him ever further, until finally he was left on the ground with a powerful knee to the face. As he struggled to get up, Jeice began charging up a ball of red hot ki above one of his fingers. With a look of pure malice, Jeice readied his Crusher Ball and was about to launch it, when something caught the red alien's eye. His partner was the first to point it out, with a question directed at his commander.

"Hey, Jeice...were we expecting backup?" he asked, legitimately wondering if perhaps Frieza had called in another group of soldiers to help them out. Jeice, however, scowled intensely as he got a fix on the distant flaming ball in the sky: the telltale signal of a ship entering atmosphere.

" **No** ," Jeice replied, before he threw his Crusher Ball towards the descending ship, intending to blow it up before it had a chance to land.

* * *

Frieza tapped his foot impatiently before the scouter over his eye reported a large power reading. Turning around, he saw the form of Vegeta flying towards the ship, but relaxed slightly when he caught sight of Ginyu's scouter over his eye. Nevertheless, he felt he had to be extra sure as Ginyu landed.

"Ah, captain! Splendid! So, then, the change was successful?"

"Indeed, my lord!" Ginyu replied, bowing to his master. "His power truly is extraordinary-perhaps the equal of your own. Well...in this form, at any rate."

Frieza's eyes widened in surprise before he sighed. "Let us be thankful you managed to get him when you did. Who knows what kind of a pain in the neck he may have become? But...just to be absolutely sure..."

"Yes, my lord?"

Frieza sighed, regretting what he was about to ask yet feeling it necessary. "...Will you perform the Dance of Joy?"

Ginyu's new face brightened up at the prospect. "Certainly!" he answered cheerfully, before taking a few steps back and striking a pose. After a series of motions and poses, Frieza waved his hand.

"Alright, I've seen enough, captain!"

Ginyu stopped immediately. "Your caution is wise, my lord."

"Yes, yes, thank you. Now, tell me...is Vegeta dead?"

Ginyu chuckled. "If he isn't by now, he will be soon. He wrecked my old body. I'd be surprised if he could even fly, let alone remain conscious. And even if he is alive, he's nothing compared to what I am now."

Frieza nodded. "Still, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. We'll have your subordinate stand watch while you go out and assist your men."

"Subordinate?" Ginyu asked. "Who do you mean?"

"Well, I assumed that the weakening person flying towards here was one of ours, and Guldo perished some time ago."

"Guldo's dead?!" Ginyu cried out in shock. "Ah, no, he was so useful! **And** he was an integral part of the team's color dynamic!"

"Surely there must be a powerful yellow alien somewhere in the universe?" Frieza asked, somewhat exasperated. "Or perhaps you could find a prodigious blue and yellow pair from Symbia?"

Ginyu thought this over. "Hm...I suppose that could work. But anyway, who is wounded?"

"All of your other men are so close in power that it's hard to tell. But...he does seem to be moving fairly fast."

"Burter?!" Ginyu gasped. "To think that their powerful ally could keep up with the third fastest in the universe!"

Frieza nodded. "Fortunately, the others seem to have the situation under control. That mysterious warrior is not long for this world, nor are any of the other weaklings. And if my hunch is right, I believe Burter is delivering the Dragon Balls right into our hands."

Ginyu nodded. "I suppose they can finish up without my getting involved, eager as I am to test out this new body."

Frieza pursed his lips. "I would wait a while before engaging in combat, captain."

Ginyu cocked his head. "Why not, my lord?"

"Well...your power flying in...wasn't that impressive."

Ginyu looked back at him in disbelief. "I was flying remarkably fast, to my recollection."

Frieza shook his head. "Captain, power up to maximum. Right now."

Ginyu was taken aback by the request, but nodded. "Certainly," he said before powering up fully. When he was done, he looked at his lord. "Well?"

"...80,000," Frieza replied frankly, to Ginyu's shock.

"80,000?! B-but that's not even stronger than I was before!"

Frieza sighed as one who has suffered a similar problem as that of a friend. "I worried something like this might happen. Your soul, mind, consciousness, whatever, hasn't adjusted to your new body yet. A similar thing happened to me when I crafted my transformations-it took a while to truly draw out the ideal level of power for each one. Similarly, you will need to learn the operation of that body in order to draw out Vegeta's immense power."

Ginyu simply looked on, downcast, but brightened up when he considered Frieza's words. "Very well! I'll simply have to train harder in this body! In fact, I shall begin immediately!" With that, he set about doing rudimentary stretches and mimed attacks while Frieza simply looked on at the empty sky, watching the fight through what his scouter could tell him.

* * *

Jeice smirked as the Crusher Ball arced ever closer to its target, while Nail cursed to himself for not being able to react in time in his present condition. Even still, he attempted to charge up a ki blast to intercept the attack, but found himself kicked in the back of the head by Jeice, leaving him on the ground once more. Jeice and Recoome then went back to watching the Crusher Ball, only to find it had become too small to see clearly in the distance.

"Huh. Did you get it, or...?" Recoome asked before he noticed something-a small red dot in the sky, gradually flying closer. With a start, he realized what it was. "Boss, get down!" he cried as he threw Jeice to the ground, the Crusher Ball soaring just a few feet above where their heads had been and continuing on towards a nearby mountain, vaporizing it completely upon impact. Jeice and Recoome looked back to the ruins in shock.

"Did someone just...bounce it back?" Jeice asked, wondering who could be powerful enough to reflect his signature technique.

"Impossible! I-I'm only getting two 5,000 readings on the scouter!" Recoome replied, his anxiety evident. Yamcha, however, smirked with what energy he could muster.

"Ohoho, you guys are **screwed** now!" he called out confidently, leaving Jeice and Recoome confused. A handful of seconds later, the two got their explanation, as a familiar figure seemed to burst onto the scene in a tremendous display of speed. Nail looked up from where he had been on the ground and squinted, as if he doubted what he was seeing.

"Wait...is that-?"

"GOKU!" Krillin cried out happily, before wincing in pain from his injuries. "Agh! Ow! Hurts to shout!"

Goku chuckled slightly before he heard his friend's cry of pain. "Oh, shoot, hold on! I've got a couple Senzu beans on me and..." He stopped in his preparations when he caught sight of Gohan, barely breathing, and rushed to his side in a flash. "Gohan!" he cried out in concern, hurriedly pulling out a Senzu bean. "Can you...oh, God, your neck's broken!" Panic overtook him for a second before he steadied himself and moved to force Gohan's mouth open slightly. "Okay, daddy's going to feed this to you, okay? Don't worry!" The Ginyu Force members looked on in utter confusion as Goku fed Gohan the Senzu bean, and were outright shocked when Gohan's wounds seemed to disappear a moment later, and he blinked slightly to regain his composure.

"Daddy...?" Gohan asked faintly, before his vision came into focus, and he clearly saw the relieved face of his father. "DADDY!" He cried out in sheer joy, tears coming to his eyes as he hugged his father. Goku chuckled as he returned his son's embrace before breaking away. "I-I can't believe it you're actually here oh my gosh so much has happened I was so scared we almost died like five times and Miss Bulma was kidnapped and Vegeta's insanely strong and we all got pretty strong too but then these guys came and beat us up and-"

Goku placed his head on Gohan's shoulder and focused his ki intently for a moment. A host of images played out throughout his mind as he absorbed the contents of Gohan's memories.

"Son, it's okay. I know."

Gohan paused in his fast-paced recounting of events to cock his head in confusion. "You do?"

"Yup! Master Roshi showed me how to do that trick while me and Piccolo were resting!" Goku replied cheerfully before he caught sight of Krillin and Yamcha, and looked somewhat more concerned. "Sorry, son, I'd love to catch up, but it's gonna have to wait a sec." With that, he flew to meet Krillin, still heavily wounded. Everyone involved looked on in shock and wonder at Goku's newfound speed.

"Man...this new training of yours must've been really productive," Krillin said through the pain as Goku knelt down.

"Yuh-huh!" Goku replied happily before he looked over to Nail. "Oh, hey...uh, Nail! Are you doing okay?"

Nail grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet, his regeneration beginning to kick in. "I've...been better. But my regeneration can take care of this. Focus on your friends."

"Okay!" With that, he handed a Senzu bean to Krillin before flying off to Yamcha and repeating the process. Both accepted the beans gratefully, pulling themselves to their feet while Goku sized up his competition. However, Yamcha suddenly found himself convulsing in pain as his right arm began to throb violently, particularly where the gaping wound remained. Falling back to his knees, Krillin and Gohan rushed to his side while Goku spared only a glance, focused on the coming fight at hand.

After a moment, Yamcha's breathing slowed, and his right arm seemed to regenerate itself slowly, stopping the bleeding and eventually reforming a normal right arm. With a slight gasp of pain and shock, Yamcha flexed the joints in his hand and moved his arm around a bit, finding no residual pain save that caused by the blood loss. Left to marvel at this miracle, the other Earthlings and the wounded Nail were preoccupied while Jeice and Recoome remained fixed on the Saiyan warrior, their apprehension evident, until Goku spoke up.

"Just checking: are either of you responsible for any of this?" he asked candidly, to which Jeice found himself panicking slightly before regaining his composure.

"W-well, what if we are, you orange hillbilly?! We don't have to answer to blokes like you! Right, Recoome?!"

"Y-yeah! Step off, small fry!" he called out, his confidence coming back faster.

Goku simply sighed. "Well, that complicates things. See, I was willing to think that maybe you weren't all that bad, just following orders and all that because this Frieza guy would kill you if you didn't. But what I'm hearing is...one of you broke my son's neck," Goku finished harshly, his usual cheerfulness replaced by a look of quiet anger. "So obviously that's made me think twice about letting you go."

Jeice gulped before hardening his resolve. He gathered up all of his ki and charged straight for Goku, Recoome in tow, before Goku's afterimage vanished from sight, the man himself reappearing just behind them as they both moved out of the charge.

"You guys can't adjust your level of power all that much, can you?" Goku asked frankly, to which Jeice, only just noticing Goku's presence, turned around frantically in response, at a loss for words. "So, if this is it..." Goku continued, angering Jeice.

"Grr! Why, you little-!" Jeice began before Goku's afterimage disappeared once again, leaving him unprepared for Goku karate chopping him in the neck, knocking him out cold. Recoome simply looked at the unconscious body of his commander in shock before growling.

"Alright, wise guy! Let's see how you handle **this**!" The brute readied himself into a combat stance as purple ki crackled all around him. "RECOOME...ULTRA...MEGA...ERASER GU-!"

Goku silenced the brutish alien warrior with a quick elbow strike to his pelvis, leaving him to fall to his knees, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Y-you..." he began, before promptly falling bent over onto his face and into the dirt.

Goku took a step back from the fallen warriors before taking breathing in, as one might do when finishing a quick warm up.

"Well! That was fun! Kinda hoping to fight guys who are actually a challenge, though. And I can't seem to sense Vegeta anywhere. Is he dead? Also, wasn't there supposed to be a leader guy who's, like, way stronger? Cuz I'm not really sensing much over in the direction of Frieza's ship..."

The others looked over at Goku in shock, Nail especially, given his lack of knowledge about the Saiyan fighter.

" _Unbelievable! It took everything I had just to defeat one of them, and he defeated two with no effort at all?! Who_ is _this man?!"_

Suddenly, Yamcha remembered something amidst his residual shock.

"Wait, Goku! There was a third one with them-he was the one who beat us all up! He's made off with the Dragon Balls!"

Goku started in surprise. "Oh, shoot, that's right! Uh...just, give me a second!" After a second's concentration, Goku opened his eyes and looked back at the group, giving them a thumbs up. As the others cocked their heads in confusion, they all became aware of a far larger power flying directly overhead, moving too fast to make out clearly. And yet, to the Earthlings, it felt familiar.

"Wait...is **that** Mr. Piccolo?!" Gohan cried out in astonishment as the individual in question hunted down Burter.

"Yup!" Goku said happily. "He sure is strong, huh?"

"Holy **hell**!" Yamcha muttered to himself in astonishment.

"Are you not worried that Frieza and this 'Ginyu' will detect your power level with their scouters?" Nail asked bluntly. Goku shook his head.

"Nope! I'm way stronger than him now, anyway!"

At this, he was met with stunned silence.

"...You're serious?" Krillin asked.

"H-he's way more powerful than any of us, daddy. Are you sure you-?" Gohan added.

"Well, I'm definitely not in my base form, yeah, but with all the training I've been doing, I've greatly improved the Kaio-ken technique!" Goku replied. "I should be able to handle kicking it up all the way to Times Ten! And, heck, I could probably beat him with Times Four, minimum!"

Gohan's eyes widened along with the others.

"You're actually serious?!" Yamcha asked, before breaking out into a wide smile. "Oh my God, yes! The nightmare is finally coming to an end!" The others were similarly relieved, while Goku simply smiled, grateful that his friends were okay.

"Oh, by the way, can we meet this Lord Guru guy?" Goku asked. "This whole unlocking thing sounds really cool!"

Nail nodded. "Of course. Right this way."

The group promptly took off towards Guru's home, landing at the entrance after a brief flight and entering the main hall moments later, where Guru, Tsuno, and the other Namekians had been watching the fight feverishly alongside Bulma. Nail moved to greet his Namekian brothers, while Bulma moved to embrace Goku. When the greetings and sighs of relief were over and done with, Guru held up a hand, asking his children to be silent.

"I can easily guess as to your intentions, Son Goku," Guru replied. "Step forward."

Goku did so, whereupon Guru placed his right hand over Goku's head and unlocked his remaining potential.

"Hehe! It tickles!" Goku replied, smiling his usual boyish smile as he felt the newly unlocked ki course through his body.

"I imagine that this 'Piccolo' will want his potential unlocked too."

"You bet! I bet he'll become even stronger than me!" Goku replied eagerly.

Guru chuckled. "Contrary to what you may think, there are limits on how much power I can draw out of people. Still, he is quite strong. He's rapidly overtaken the last warrior from before, and could subdue him quite easily."

"Yup! He's gotten really fast since we've been training!" Goku replied cheerfully before a darker thought entered his head. "Oh, wait a sec, I told him that the guy he's chasing probably broke Gohan's neck, so he might just-"

All of the warriors started suddenly as they felt Burter's distant ki signature abruptly cut out, before Piccolo's hovered in place for a moment and turned around, headed back towards Guru's home.

"...Hm," Goku finally said, frowning slightly at Piccolo's violent actions. Gohan was likewise perturbed at his mentor's ruthlessness, although the others were more neutral.

"In any event," Guru began, turning the warriors' attention back to him, "There is the matter of what to do with the Dragon Balls this time around, once Piccolo brings them back here. And, of course, Frieza is liable to involve himself in this struggle sooner or later."

Goku nodded. "From what I could get off of Gohan's memories, it sounded like the main ideas involved teleporting people places."

"Essentially correct," Nail replied. "The first solution seems moot at this point, given your new power and this 'Kaio-ken' technique of yours, and the second..." He paused to consider the ramifications of the second plan they had come up with. "Although it may prove beneficial, some here are reluctant to abandon this planet."

"But, then again, if you truly are capable of defeating Frieza, then it would be a sensible precaution to relocate everyone to minimize further loss of life in the ensuing battle," Guru concluded. "Plus, there is the matter of your Dragon Balls. I take it, based on his extraordinary power, that Piccolo did indeed fuse with this 'Kami' person, the creator of your Dragon Balls?"

Goku's expression darkened slightly. "Yeah, uh...that's right," he confirmed, to everyone else's shock. Goku turned to face them. "Dr. Briefs and I both forgot to mention this earlier, and Kami hadn't yet gotten around to telling everyone on Earth before you guys left. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Krillin replied. "It's just...surprising, that's all."

Goku chuckled mirthlessly. "You're telling me."

"At any rate, their fusion has likely rendered the balls inert with the absence of their creator. However, all members of the Dragon Clan are trained in the art of reactivating Dragon Balls should a current Grand Elder perish without naming a successor. Thus, teleporting all of us to Earth will allow us to restore your Dragon Balls...perhaps even modify their properties."

Goku and the others thought this plan over before nodding. "Seems like the best plan in the long run," Krillin stated, to the others' agreement. The Namekians discussed the issue among themselves for a moment, before the majority came to the same conclusion, despite their reticence about leaving their home for any length of time. Guru nodded and held up his hand, indicating that he had heard and acknowledged the views of all parties involved.

"Well, that settles the first wish-to transport all good people, living or dead, from Namek to the planet Earth, in order to restore your own Dragon Balls. This wish would include, of course, a list of exceptions for everyone who wishes to stay and fight Frieza. As for the other two, your comrades have already been revived once more, yes?"

"Yeah, but Master Roshi is busy training in the afterlife. Chiaotzu wants to see his friends Tien and Launch again."

"Hm. Then we shall use one of the wishes to revive Chiaotzu, unless you believe there are more pertinent interests at stake."

"Nothing I can think of at the moment."

"Very well." Guru nodded and held out his hand. "Does anyone else wish to have their potential unlocked?"

After a moment, Gohan stepped forward, while Dende looked on, hesitating over some vague impression. Guru placed his hand over Gohan's head once more, releasing some of the potential of Gohan's newly recovered body.

"There. Now you will experience an even greater boost in power." Gohan nodded, readying himself for the coming conflict. On this note, Piccolo could be heard arriving outside, nonchalantly throwing the Dragon Balls into the chamber through the hole in the wall before entering through the elevator from the entrance below.

"Greetings," Piccolo said to the various warriors assembled there, who generally returned his greeting, although Goku frowned slightly.

"Was that really-?"

" _Was that_ really- _?"_

" **Yes** ," Piccolo replied harshly before his gaze settled on Gohan, and brightened somewhat. "Hello again...Son Gohan," he said, evidently with some slight effort. "I am amazed at the strength you have obtained."

He heard Kami chuckling in his head. " _Oh, my. First Goku, and now his son too. Everyone seems to be passing you by."_

" _Shut. The hell. Up."_

Guru allowed himself a small smile. "So, Piccolo, we meet at last. I had long lost hope of any relation of my departed friend Katas returning home, and yet...hm. Well," he finished, having had his fill of reminiscing of happier times, and held out his hand. "Stand under my hand, and I shall unlock your hidden potential."

Piccolo nodded, stepping forward and allowing Guru to touch his head. In an instant, he felt a rush of ki enter into his body, and he stepped back in astonishment once the process was complete.

"Yes, as I thought. Your fusion has indeed given you great potential. I hope that this new power serves you well."

Piccolo smirked, looking around at Goku, Gohan, and the others as they all sensed his full power.

"Likewise," he said, satisfied. " _Well, how about that, old man?"_ he thought to himself snidely. Kami declined to comment. Goku, meanwhile, cracked his knuckles, ready to go back into combat at any moment.

"Alright, we don't wanna have to fight the guy here, so here's the plan: me and Piccolo will go meet Frieza halfway, far away from anyone else. Then you guys can cast your wish and get out of dodge." Goku was about to continue when Gohan cleared his throat, somewhat nervously. He looked over at his son. "Yes, kiddo?"

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Gohan said, attempting to crack his knuckles for emphasis, but not quite managing it, instead simply moving his fist in his other hand and imitating the sound, to Bulma's amusement.

Goku looked over at Piccolo, who nodded, before looking back at Gohan. "Are you sure about this? I mean, don't get me wrong, you're ridiculously strong now, you'd be really helpful, but...well...your mother is very-"

"Daddy, I'm pretty sure Mommy's going to kill you and Miss Bulma simply for how much I've been beat up **already**." Goku and Bulma's eyes both widened slightly. He had to acknowledge that his son made a good point. "Besides," Gohan continued. "Even though I get scared fighting, and I don't want to hurt anyone if I can't help it...Frieza killed all of these people, for no reason. If I run away when I possess the power to do something..." he left the sentence hanging, his meaning evident when he concluded, "I **have** to do this."

Goku looked at his son, unsure of whether or not to allow his request, before nodding. "Alright. You can fight along with us. Anyone else?"

Nail, Krillin, Yamcha, and the other Namekian warriors looked to each other, unsure of whether or not they should say anything. Yamcha eventually stepped forward slightly, speaking for the group. "Look, we all want to help defeat this guy, but at the same time...what can we do? H-he's way too powerful for any of us at this point-we'd probably just get in the way. But we don't want to just cut and run at the first chance, either. It's..." he ended awkwardly, unsure how to elaborate. Goku nodded in understanding.

"I gotcha. Well, for now, just stay here and keep everyone safe. And...don't sell yourselves short here. A lot of people would probably be dead by now if it weren't for all of you."

Goku's words of encouragement caused them to brighten up slightly, and they all nodded in acknowledgement of Goku's instructions. However, Dende instead furrowed his brow, the vague impression of an idea entering his head as he mulled over their situation.

Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan spared one last look at the group assembled in Guru's home before turning around and heading back out of the building, taking off at top speed in the direction of Frieza's massive ki signature while Nail and some of the other Namekians busied themselves with taking the Dragon Balls outside. Gohan flew with determination, even as he was still nervous about the whole ordeal, while Piccolo was more subdued, waiting to fully exercise his new power. Goku, despite being reasonably sure he would triumph, was tense with excitement.

" _So_ this _is the toughest guy in the universe_ ," he thought as he felt the tyrant's ki, before settling into a confident grin, ready for battle. " _Come on and show me what you've got, Frieza!"_

* * *

A few minutes before, Frieza had clenched his fist in anger upon detecting that Burter's ki signature had abruptly cut out, and a far more powerful ki signature was heading off in the opposite direction after a moment's pause.

"No...no, no, no, no, NO!" he screamed with fury as he saw his prize being taken before his eyes once more. Ginyu stopped his training regimen and hurried to his master's side.

"Master, what is the matter?!"

Frieza growled slightly as he replied, "All of them are dead or dying. They never stood a chance...nor do you, for that matter."

Ginyu's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean...Burter...Jeice..."

"All of them are gone!" Frieza cried out in fury. "The most dependable soldiers in the galaxy, gone, and their leader only at a fraction of his new strength!"

Ginyu began to panic slightly as he considered the ramifications. "D-don't worry, master! I will go and-!"

"They're all far stronger than you at the moment, captain," Frieza interjected quickly. "No...this has gone on long enough. They've been interfering with my plans for too long." Frieza took a couple steps forward, until he was standing over the edge of his ship. Ginyu took a step forward to interject.

"Master-"

"Remain here, captain. Guard the ship and kill anyone who comes near," Frieza ordered strictly, in a tone which brooked no argument, before his expression hardened. " **I** will exterminate these determined pests and obtain what is mine!"

With that, he took off with enough force to rip off a part of the hull plating, locating their ki signatures with his scouter and adjusting his course to intercept them mid-flight. He scowled with rage as he allowed more of his latent power to be let loose.

" _Either I will obtain immortality...or_ _ **they**_ _will wish they had,"_ he thought to himself grimly, ready to enact his retribution.

* * *

Alright, done! Have a bit going on atm, so I'll try and make this note brief, but at last, we're going into the final act of this fic's Frieza Saga! Got a few twists and turns for the coming chapters, so I hope y'all enjoy!

Anyway, comments!

Ushindeshi says:

"Great story. I love how you made master Roshi a respective character. I can't wait to see he's results. Cool robot hand you made for Yamcha but can you make it much more cooler. I'm not surprised Guldo is dead, he did died on the Frieza saga."

Thanks! And yeah, I do kinda regret him taking a back seat here, but don't worry-it'll have plenty of ramifications through the story moving forward. He's not going to be on the sidelines very long.

VermillionC4 says:

"Finally reached this part! I have to say, great fic. It's rare to have a story focused on Roshi actually keeping up. A little ironic to have it focused on him but have him out for a large portion of the story, but eh you'll make up for it I'm sure. He no doubt should be capable with that training he did on his own to match up in the T.O.P. Regarding your point earlier back in the story...I think Roshi had surpassed Tien and Krillin going based on his performance. He managed to do even more than his two human students, afterall! A little sad you said we wont see his hypnosis. But it's your story to make, and I like it regardless! Really wonder how Goku and Piccolo will manage with them being so far behind Vegeta and Frieza in power. And how the heck are Krillin and Nail gonna survive this?"

Well, pretty much all of those questions were answered here, lmao. Hopefully those answers work! Although, in the case of Goku and Piccolo going against Frieza, nobody gave them the memo on his transformations. So, needless to say, they're in for a surprise. And Vegeta...he's had better days.

Hm. Yeah, there are definitely differing opinions on this. I do agree Roshi will turn out much stronger than Tien at least, although he's had a major advantage. They'll catch up sooner or later, though.

Anyway, glad you've been enjoying it!

HA4e says:

"Finally! Read all up to this chapter, and it's the bloody Ginyu Force! I just loved the interactions and dialogue of the Ginyu Force here. And poor Gohan still gets his neck broken."

Ikr? It hurt a little to write, I'll admit, but Gohan pulled through, and now he's a stronger boi than ever. Also, yeah, Ginyu banter was my favorite part of this little mini arc. I love these goofballs.

And, technically not this chapter, but KakashiHatakeDFS says:

"i see you watch masako. i have the utmost respect for you now" in reference to a nod at the end of the Saiyan Saga.

Ah. I see you are a man of culture as well.

With all that said, power levels, at long last!

Goku(100x gravity training): 150,000, 1,500,000 with Kaio-ken x 10

Goku(potential unlocked): 200,000

Piccolo(100x gravity training): 300,000

Piccolo(potential unlocked): 450,000

Gohan(post-Zenkai): 530,000

Frieza(first form): 530,000

Vegeta(wounded, body-swapped): 23,000

Alright, with all that said, hope you all enjoyed, have a fantastic night, and take care.


	21. Tale 20: The Emperor

After a few minutes of flying, Goku suddenly stopped, prompting Piccolo and Gohan to pause in their flight as well.

"He's on his way, and this is as good a spot as any," Goku remarked.

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Now...are we all ready for this?" Goku nodded enthusiastically, while Gohan paused for a second before nodding in turn. "Very well. Now...release the maximum of your power!"

Goku complied, powering up to the maximum of his base power alongside Piccolo and Gohan, releasing waves of ki which rocked the surrounding landscape. Piccolo took this task a step further, tossing aside his weighted clothing until he was left with only his standard gi and shoes. This accomplished, the three warriors hovered in wait for a moment before a rocketing burst of ki could be seen in the distance, traveling faster than almost any combatant they had yet seen. Frieza halted in his flight a few meters ahead of them, and looked over the three warriors with a cold, calculating gaze.

"So...we meet once again, brat," Frieza began, addressing Gohan. The young Saiyan gulped nervously before meeting his gaze. "And you two must be the ones who decimated the Ginyu Force." Goku and Piccolo nodded. "And you even had the nerve to take my Dragon Balls from me once again," he added, to which the others said nothing, before he let his anger show through his polite facade. "I will **not** allow anyone to make such a fool of me and live to see the next day, do you hear me?! I will blast you all to **atoms** for what you and your allies have done!"

Gohan hovered back a pace, while Piccolo and Goku looked at the tyrant with bemusement.

"They always act like this, don't they?" Piccolo remarked.

"Like little kids," Goku replied, chuckling. Frieza's anger exploded.

"You...you **dare** mock me, emperor of the universe?! You impudent little-who the hell do you think you are to challenge the might of Frieza?!"

Goku smirked before his expression hardened alongside Piccolo's. "My name...is Son Goku," he began. "I was born on Planet Vegeta, before being sent away to a planet called Earth. There, I was found and cared for by a kind man, and gradually built a life for myself there. I made friends, and enemies, got married, had a son..." Goku said as he looked down at Gohan, who smiled back at him. "I've done pretty good for myself, all things considered. But you...you're poised to take all of that away."

Frieza's anger grew the longer the speech continued. " _Why do these heroic types always have such boring speeches?"_ he lamented in his head. Goku, meanwhile, kept talking.

"We're not going to let you get the Namekian Dragon Balls. Even if you did, they wouldn't work for you. And I know that you're aware of the existence of my planet's Dragon Balls. You'll go there next, and hurt countless innocents in your relentless search for them...just like you've done here." Goku clenched his fist before entering into a combat stance. "You're not going to hurt my friends, Frieza, or anyone else! I'm going to stop you, here and now!"

Frieza rolled his eyes before clapping sarcastically. "What a marvelous speech, 'Son Goku!' But I'm afraid that mere platitudes are not enough to spare you from your inevitable demise. The power that I possess is beyond all mortal comprehension. It **has** no equal among mortal beings, no matter how fervently you devote yourself to these silly 'training regimens' of yours, and the data from this scouter makes it clear to me that none of you possess the power to pose a genuine challenge to me. Of course, I am aware of your marvelous ability to hide your true strength, but it makes no difference. It simply **cannot** measure up to my own. Sooner or later, I **will** kill you. All of you. Then, I will find your allies on this planet, and I will kill however many of them I need to in order to obtain my Dragon Balls. And then I'll kill the rest of them, and your wife, and your other friends, and all of the other residents of this planet Earth...simply in the pursuit of paying interest. And there is **nothing** you or anyone else can do about it." By the end of his proclamation, Frieza was grinning sadistically, his body tensing up as it prepared itself to release the full extent of his power.

Goku smirked. "We'll see about that."

With a deep breath, Goku steadied himself, allowing the ki he'd unleashed to flow throughout his body as he prepared to push it even further beyond. As soon as he began the process of doing so, Frieza unleashed the full extent of his power, causing the surrounding area to shake with the sheer intensity before he flew forward towards Goku. As Frieza rapidly closed the gap, Goku replied to Frieza's power in kind, needing only to go up to Kaio-ken Times Three on account of his recent power increase. Frieza was shocked to find his punch caught in Goku's right fist. After a brief struggle, he attempted to hit him with his left hand, to the same result. As the two struggled against each other, Piccolo drew two fingers to his forehead and sent a telepathic signal to Gohan.

"W-what the-?! How are you...?!" Frieza asked as he endeavored to break out of Goku's grip. Goku simply smirked as the two struggled like this for some time, before the intensity of Goku's power at Times Three overloaded Frieza's scouter, causing him to break away. No sooner had he done so than Goku flew towards him once more, this time powering up to Times Four. Frieza attempted to counter with a punch, only for Goku to easily fly out of the way and reply in kind, hitting him with a hard right hook across the face. Before he could recover, Goku hit him with several more blows, capping it off with a powerful kick which sent him flying.

Still reeling, Frieza was unable to avoid Gohan coming up from behind him, tapping into his anger and newfound power to send him flying upwards into the air with a roundhouse kick. Frieza moved to stabilize himself, but heard too late the faint sound of energy building up. Moving to the right as much as he could in a split second, Frieza narrowly avoided the full brunt of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, instead taking it across the side and leaving him heavily wounded. Weakened by pain from numerous injuries, Frieza found himself unable to sustain his own flight, falling down to the ground in an erratic formation as he clutched his bleeding side and landed hard near a mountain. In a matter of seconds, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan had touched down in front of him, pushing him against the rock face as he looked up at them with seething fury. He struggled to stand as purple blood dripped onto the blue grass below his feet. Piccolo chuckled.

"How quickly overconfidence goes out the window when you're slumped up against a wall," he remarked with amusement as he charged up a second Special Beam Cannon. Goku found himself cracking a smile in turn.

"Yeah, after that whole dramatic speech of yours...I gotta say I was expecting more."

At this statement, Frieza snapped.

"'More?'" he asked, his pain and anger dripping with every word. "'MORE?!' You low-born, disgusting, pathetic monkey GARBAGE! You DARE condescend to me, Lord Frieza?! The most powerful mortal being to ever exist?! I...will make you SUFFER for such an insult!"

With a supreme effort, Frieza managed to let out a small kiai, powerful enough to tear off his armor in a single burst. He trembled all throughout his body as he began to concentrate heavily, gathering what energy he had left and devoting every last bit he could spare to the process. Goku and Gohan faltered, looking on in confusion, while Piccolo continued to charge the Special Beam Cannon with increasing apprehension. Suddenly, without any warning, his torso expanded to dramatic proportions, while the rest of him was left alone. However, this too began to change-his arms increased in length and thickness, followed by his legs rapidly expanding in size to fit his barrel-like frame, which seemed to increase in size even more alongside it. Finally, with a drawn out cry of exertion, Frieza's horns grew in thickness and curved upwards, becoming significantly more fearsome, while his neck became significantly longer to match the rest of his body. To the warriors' shock, even the wounds that had previously left him in such a sorry state were completely healed once the transformation was complete. With a few short, haggard breaths, the towering second form of Frieza looked straight at the warriors as he sat there on one knee.

"Tell me," he began, in a significantly deeper, bellowing voice than before, "how's **this** for 'more?'"

* * *

Several minutes before, another of the Dragon Clan elders stood before the Namekian Dragon Balls assembled on Guru's lawn, ready to activate them.

"We're ready, Lord Guru!" he called out to his lord and father from his position on the lawn. Guru nodded in approval.

"Excellent. Now, before we begin..." he said, turning to the Earthlings and the warrior Namekians, who were standing guard over the Namekians residing in Guru's home alongside Dende and some other villagers. "We are about to make our wish upon the Dragon Balls, but before we do so, we must know, definitively, where each of you stand, so that we can name you as exceptions to the wish should you desire to remain. Speak now, or you shall travel to Earth with the rest of us."

The warriors in question paused, each of them wondering whether they were truly making the right decision. Krillin moved to speak, but before he could, Dende spoke up.

"L-lord Guru! M-may I be allowed to speak?"

Tsuno and the other Namekians were taken aback by this, while Guru nodded. "Of course, my child. What is it you wish to say?"

Dende hesitated before explaining.

"E-ever since this nightmare began, I have been a witness to far greater horrors than any person ought to be," he began. Guru nodded sadly along with the other Namekians before Dende continued. "But amidst all of this death, watching and sensing others in pain, on both sides...it's stirred something. Some faint memory, like something I'd learned long ago, but have forgotten about since. And the more that I see, the more I'm struck with the need to figure out just what this memory means. So...Lord Guru, if it's not too much to ask-"

"Step forward," Guru interjected. "If my suspicion is right...you have good reason to desire this, my child."

Dende complied, walking up to Guru's outstretched hand calmly, before Guru initiated the procedure once again. When the ki was released, Dende didn't feel all that different at first. However, as he looked upon the wounds Nail's regeneration had yet to fix, the memory he had alluded to suddenly presented itself clearly in his mind. He flew over to Nail and placed both of his hands on his chest. Within seconds, a transparent field of orange energy swept across Nail's body, and his remaining wounds quickly sealed themselves up. The assembled onlookers looked on in wonder, while Guru smiled, his hunch having been proven correct.

"You have unlocked a marvelous gift, my child," Guru said. "Not since the halcyon days of my youth have there ever been healers among the children of the Dragon Clan."

"Incredible..." Nail said, his voice hushed by astonishment. "W-we'd all heard Lord Guru's stories, of course, but I-I was scarcely sure it was possible..."

Dende looked down upon his hands, pondering the power that he now possessed, before clenching his fists and reaching a decision.

"I need to stay."

Even in light of the miracle that had just taken place, some of the Namekians protested.

"Are you insane?!"

"The powers those fighters have are beyond you! It's too dangerous!"

"How could you possibly throw away your life like this?!"

"Would you really risk such a remarkable gift on such a suicidal endeavor?!"

"That gift is precisely why I **must** go!" Dende shot back at the last villager. "W-with this power, I could greatly improve Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo's odds against Frieza, as well as anyone else who decides to stay!"

"Goku himself assured us that he would be more than capable of eliminating the threat," Tsuno replied. "Every indication thus far suggests that he was correct. Goku is more than capable of defeating Frieza on his own, particularly with the assistance of such capable warriors as-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a cold sensation rocked the room as those assembled sensed Frieza's ki increase immensely, perhaps over twice its original magnitude. Tsuno was shocked into silence for several seconds before he eventually continued.

"Hm! Uh, G-Goku should still be more than powerful enough to defeat Frieza. N-none of you need concern yourselves," he said, not nearly as confident as he was before. Yamcha spoke up then, remembering a particular piece of information.

"This seems an awful lot like something I sensed earlier from one of Frieza's goons. In an instant he got much, much stronger than before, as strong as Vegeta was at the time," Yamcha pointed out. Tsuno was quick to reply.

"Well, then this is merely the last ditch effort of a warrior refusing to accept defeat!" Tsuno countered hastily.

"Or an indication of how much power he has left in store," Yamcha replied simply, to which Tsuno had no immediate response. Krillin piled on.

"I-if he shows off another boost like that, Goku might not be able to handle him! Then we'll really be in trouble!"

"You have no reason to believe-!"

"We have no reason to believe he **can't** pull it off again either!" Krillin interjected, to Yamcha's agreement. Before Tsuno could respond, Dende seized upon the support.

"As long as the possibility exists that Goku and the others might fail, we must provide every resource we can to ensure that they succeed!"

At this, the Namekian villagers were quieted somewhat, no longer quite as secure in their arguments, before Guru spoke up.

"Your wisdom goes far beyond your years, my son. If it is your wish to remain here, it shall be done."

Dende smiled. "Thank you, Lord Guru," he said earnestly, to which Guru smiled.

"Now...anyone else?"

After a few seconds, Nail stepped forward.

"I must carry out my obligation to my people. As long as Dende is placing himself into harm's way, it is my duty to protect him with my life," Nail stated simply. Krillin and Yamcha soon stepped forward as well.

"Even if there isn't much we can do...we shouldn't just cut and run," Yamcha said, to which Krillin nodded. The other Namekians hesitated, one of the three warriors stepping forward before the other put his hand on his shoulder, dissuading him from speaking up. The warrior sighed in acceptance, his shame evident on his face. Guru spared a glance at the three before turning to the Earthlings and Nail.

"You will all be permitted to remain. Now, make haste! I worry your dire predictions may come true yet..."

With a curt nod, Nail picked up Dende and raced down the elevator into the courtyard, Krillin and Yamcha sparing a quick goodbye to Bulma and the Namekians before following suit. When they had gone, Guru took a deep breath and gave the command.

"Summon Porunga, now!"

The Namekian villager nodded and began his incantation.

"[Rise, Porunga, God of Dreams!]"

At the Namekian incantation, the assembled Dragon Balls began to glow and emit a high pitched whine before a light burst forth and shot upwards into the sky. As the sky turned black as night, the form of the Dragon God Porunga began to take shape. Although similar to Shenron in coloration, Porunga was significantly more bulky, lacking the longer snout of his Earthen counterpart in favor of a rounded out head. He also had a series of spikes protruding from his head, and the same piercing red eyes of Shenron. Most significantly, Porunga's hands were far more humanoid than Shenron's, possessing four fingers of such size and shape as to make it believable for the dragon to pick up things just like a person. In a more humorous touch, the dragon also had a set of antennae on his forehead, just like a Namekian. The dragon looked down on the Namekian who summoned him and the others who decided to gather around him.

"O MASTER OF THE DRAGON BALLS," he began in a booming voice even deeper than Shenron's, "STATE YOUR WISH. I SHALL GRANT ANY THREE WITHIN MY POWER."

The Namekian cleared his breath before he spoke up to the dragon.

"[Teleport all good people, living or dead, from the planet Namek to the planet Earth, with the exception of the individuals known as Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Nail, Yamcha, Krillin, and Dende!]"

The dragon nodded. "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED. I SHALL TRANSPORT THE HUMAN BULMA AND ALL OTHER NAMEKIANS TO EARTH, LEAVING BEHIND THOSE WHO DECIDED TO STAY."

With that, the assembled group noticed a strange sensation, as if they were being plucked out of the world and placed somewhere else by an invisible hand. In mere seconds, Bulma and the Namekians were teleported away from the planet, including the many bodies piled up all over the planet in the villages raided by Frieza and his men. Guru was the last to be teleported out, before the Namekian Dragon Balls began to rise up into the air. Porunga disappeared into the balls before they took off into space at a speed many times faster than light, seeking to place themselves as close as possible to their current master.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan stood off against the imposing figure, Goku being the first to speak.

"What was that?" he asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of apprehension. Frieza smiled, looking at the Saiyan with condescending pity.

"That," Frieza began, "was me transforming into my second form, a physiological change which releases further degrees of my true power. Case in point..."

Goku's eyes widened as he considered Frieza's words, but before he could resolve to fly towards Frieza, the giant had taken off at the maximum of his second form's speed, taking advantage of the fact that Goku had not yet powered up further. Goku reacted just in time to Frieza's attempt to stab him through the chest with his horns, yet the attack still left him with a painful gash across his arm. As the pain caused Goku to falter ever slightly, Frieza capitalized on his chance, sending Goku flying off into the distance through several mountains with a powerful kick.

This matter temporarily taken care of, he turned towards Gohan, only to catch a Special Beam Cannon to the face. Although not proving to be too damaging, the angle of the beam hit his right eye, forcing it shut. With a cry of pain, Frieza was left staggered by the injury, one hand clutching the area over his right eye while the other fired off a poorly aimed ki blast. Piccolo was hit head on and sent flying, landing hard on the ground.

Gohan then flew into the fray, his rage at seeing his father and teacher in pain dramatically increasing his power. Not expecting such a massive increase, Frieza was caught off guard as Gohan smacked him upside the head with a powerful kick. While he was left reeling backwards, Gohan continued pummeling him with blows, finally hitting him in the solar plexus and causing him to wince from the sharp pain. Another powerful kick quickly sent Frieza flying through the air, before Gohan began to charge up a ball of ki in his right palm.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" he cried out before throwing the ball at the tyrant, enveloping Frieza in an explosion of yellow ki. As Frieza landed on the ground, Gohan proceeded to fire off a series of short Masenko blasts, blanketing Frieza in a series of smaller explosions and kicking up a massive cloud of dust. Gohan sat in the air panting, the boost from his anger subsiding somewhat, before a quick check confirmed what he feared: Frieza was still kicking, his ki having gone down somewhat, but not enough. The dust cleared to reveal Frieza getting up off the ground slowly, some scorch marks and patches of dried blood indicating his pain. Gohan was left frozen in apprehension as Frieza hailed the young Saiyan.

"Not bad, brat! That attack managed to hurt even me," he finished with a sneer. "Unfortunately, all you've really accomplished...was to make me even angrier." With this, the tyrant powered up even further, flying up slowly towards Gohan. Before he could reach the boy, still left frozen at the extent of Frieza's power, all of them were halted in their activities by a curious sight above them: the sky becoming pitch black in the blink of an eye, cutting out the light of Namek's three suns.

"What the-?" Frieza said aloud, not knowing what was going on. "Why has the sky become dark...?" His mind raced through the possibilities before finally arriving at an answer, one which he most certainly despised. "Oh no...no, no, no, **NO**!" He let out a violent kiai in his rage, shaking the nearby landscape and weakening Gohan's resolve as he let out still more power. Piccolo, however, smirked, thankful that the others had managed to get their wish. No sooner had Frieza finished his tantrum than the sky returned to normal, Namek's three suns shining brightly, indicating that the Dragon Balls were gone.

"Curses!" Frieza spat out angrily. "While I was waiting for the Ginyu Force, you fools must have managed to gather all of the Dragon Balls, waiting for the right chance to make use of their power!"

Gohan, still apprehensive, refused to answer, which Frieza took as a confirmation in and of itself. He sped towards the boy, smacking him into the ground with his tail before he could react.

"And now my wish is gone! My dream of immortality..." Frieza said aloud as he pondered what to do, before chuckling. "No matter. I don't know how you used the Dragon Balls' power, but unless it was to make one of you saps immortal..." he left the sentence hanging for a moment before his scowl deepened. "I'll make sure your deaths are all the more painful."

He flew towards Gohan at top speed before he was intercepted by Piccolo, who attempted to distract him with a series of strikes. Frieza dodged all of these with ease before kneeing Piccolo in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. Frieza was quick to notice an odd detail, finding it easy enough to focus on the fight at hand.

" _Curious...his power is still nowhere near mine, and yet, it seems to be slightly increasing with every hit."_ Deciding to ignore the observation for now, Frieza sent Piccolo flying into a far off mountain with a powerful ki blast, tearing up part of his gi and leaving him wounded as he collided with the rocks.

His mentor's suffering spurred Gohan into action in spite of his fear, flying at Frieza and attempting to land several blows on him with renewed anger. However, these too were ineffective, and Frieza was quick to grab the boy by his head and knee him in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain as several of them gave way. Letting him go, Frieza then kicked the boy upwards into the air, sending him flying a good distance before stopping himself with the power of flight. When he looked back down, however, he realized that Frieza was nowhere to be seen.

"W-where'd he go?!" he asked aloud, his anger giving way to panic before he heard a whoosh of air behind him.

"Here I am!" Frieza replied with mock joyfulness, before elbowing him in the back of the head, sending him crashing into the ground and forming a small crater below. Gohan struggled to get up, his ribs screaming in pain while his head was left throbbing from the impact, as Frieza slowly landed inside the crater he had created. While Gohan tried and failed to move, Frieza placed a taloned foot on top of Gohan's head, thinking about his previous observation.

" _Yes...the boy, too, seems to be growing stronger, even though he has not been pushed to the brink of death,"_ Frieza thought, his expression growing somewhat puzzled for a split second before returning to normal. " _Bah. It doesn't matter. They will never grow to seriously oppose me."_ With that, he looked down upon the child with a sneer.

"You've been rather amusing, boy, but unfortunately for you, you've demonstrated precisely why I cannot allow any Saiyan to live." With this, he began to push down, causing the child to scream in agony. "Now DIE!" Frieza called out in a mixture of triumph and concealed anger at the boy's very existence. He pushed down on the child's skull with increasing intensity, only furthering his pain as Piccolo looked on, having forced himself out of the rubble of the mountain with a kiai.

" _Hang on, Gohan!"_ Piccolo thought to himself. " _I may not be powerful enough to stop him, but thanks to Kami's memories, I can put an end to this threat once and for all!"_ He reached into a storage compartment in his gi, intending to pull out a blue capsule he had prepared for the occasion...only to find it had been mostly vaporized, nothing but part of the shell and a scrap of the paper seal he had attached to the coffee maker inside remaining intact as he pulled it out. Piccolo and Kami both gasped in shock.

" _I-it must've been that last attack!"_ Kami said in Piccolo's mind. " _When the ki blast hit you, the energy tore the capsule apart!"_

Piccolo growled as he contemplated his circumstances. "D-damn it...!" he muttered angrily as he tossed aside the broken capsule. No longer having his ace in the hole, he instead fired off a two handed Special Beam Cannon, the rapidity of the attack allowing it to quickly intercept Frieza. However, even this attack managed only to faze the tyrant slightly, as if he'd been hit in the head with a small pebble. He continued crushing Gohan's skull while he held out his right arm with his palm open, grinning wickedly as he prepared to finish Piccolo off.

However, no sooner had he charged it when he heard a high pitched whine somewhere to his left. Leaping up hurriedly, he still barely managed to avoid the Kienzan intended for his head, cutting off a part of his tail instead and leaving him to wince in pain. He looked angrily towards the likely source of the attack, finding Krillin and Yamcha hovering off in the distance.

"Y-you! Of course!" Frieza remarked angrily. "And you seem to have brought some other maggot with you!"

"KIENZAN!" Krillin cried out as he threw several discs at Frieza, intending to prevent him from successfully dodging and ultimately being grievously wounded by one of them. At the same time, Yamcha bulked up into Max Power and began his own attack.

"SPIRIT BARRAGE!" he cried out before throwing ten small Spirit Balls in Frieza's direction. He then returned to normal and held out his hands, stopping all of them short. With a rapid series of movements, each finger on each hand controlled the trajectory of a different Spirit Ball, sending them flying every which way and catching the tyrant off balance. At first, Frieza's attention was divided by the numerous spheres of ki, but after gauging their level of power, he began simply swatting them aside like flies, sending them flying off in various directions at speeds too fast for Yamcha to control. Nevertheless, he managed to hit Frieza directly in the face with one, blinding him just long enough for him to duck under Krillin's last Kienzan slightly later than the others. With another wince, Frieza recoiled as he felt his horns being cut off slightly above the base, leaving only dull stubs in their place.

Frieza growled angrily as he looked up at the two, hearing the sound of something stretching behind him just in time to grab Nail's stretched arm, and promptly pulled him around to face him before hitting him savagely in the stomach, caving it in slightly as he picked him up by his gi and threw him to the ground, landing with a hard thud. Before Krillin and Yamcha could even react, Frieza was already upon them, kicking Krillin so hard that it knocked him out of the power of flight, leaving him to fall to the ground.

"SOLAR FLA-!" Yamcha began, holding out his hands in the traditional pose before Frieza grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted him, leaving him unconscious and hurtling to earth. These minor inconveniences taken care of, Frieza was about to turn his attention back to Gohan and Piccolo when he suddenly found himself intercepted by a fist cloaked in a glowing red aura, sending him flying through the sky. Before he could even respond, Goku, having powered up to Kaio-ken Times Six and doing his best to ignore the pain in his cauterized arm, caught up to him and smacked him into a mountain. Goku touched down in front of Frieza as he blew apart the rubble with a kiai.

"You...you're no ordinary warrior, are you?" Frieza remarked, chuckling. "To think that one of you low-born monkeys managed to grow so powerful as to challenge me in this form..."

Goku simply scoffed. "You know, I'm gonna be honest, all this 'low-born' talk was annoying enough with Vegeta."

Frieza laughed, his voice deep and bellowing. "Yes, I imagine it was. So, then, why don't we focus on something else? Something like killing you, perhaps?"

Goku chuckled. "You can try."

With that, the two charged at each other, Frieza releasing the bulk of his second form's power while Goku stayed in the Kaio-ken Times Six. As each one continued to rain blow after blow upon the other, they were left at an impasse, their battle shaking the nearby rocks around them. At the same time, Piccolo, satisfied that Goku had the situation under control, moved to tend to Krillin, Yamcha, and Nail, who were left unconscious in various places throughout the area. Dende, meanwhile, approached Gohan, whose head was still swimming from the cranial trauma and other injuries.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Everything will be alright in a second," Dende replied as he put his hands over the boy's torso. Within seconds, he became enveloped in an orange light, and most of his wounds disappeared. With a slight grunt of exertion, he got back up, his head clearing as he marveled at what Dende had done. Piccolo, who had flown towards them carrying Yamcha, Krillin, and Nail with telekinesis, was similarly stunned.

"You...healed me," Gohan remarked plainly, to which Dende nodded. "When did you-?"

"Lord Guru unlocked my potential before everyone else teleported away!" Dende said excitedly, before he heard the whoosh of air behind him and turned around to look at the unconscious warriors in Piccolo's grasp. "Oh, gosh, guys!" he said in panic, while Piccolo set them down gently. One by one, Dende used his powers on them, restoring their bodies and allowing them to regain consciousness.

"Man...I knew he'd hit like a truck, but..." Yamcha said, rubbing his head with a groan. Krillin and Nail were in similar condition for a moment before they got their bearings.

"Does anyone have a plan on how to best lend our assistance?" Nail asked. Gohan, however, took a deep breath, feeling the influx of ki throughout his body due to his near-death experience, and looked off towards Frieza with a calculating glare.

"Yeah. I think I've got something," he said simply, before rocketing off as fast as he could fly. Piccolo smirked at the boy's bravado while the others looked on in shock. Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza were locked in combat, with Frieza noticing several curious details about Goku as his veins began to bulge somewhat.

" _Curious...his muscles are evidently under immense strain. Likely a side effect of this power multiplication technique of his. And yet...he too seems to be getting stronger."_ He noted this last point mere seconds before Goku hit him in the face with a stray punch, before he blocked the next few, seeking an opening to reply in kind while at the same time accepting what seemed to be a simple fact. " _Even my second form...it is quite possible that it is not strong enough to defeat this pest."_ If Frieza were unoccupied, he'd have scoffed at the notion. " _How annoying,"_ he thought dryly to himself. " _But I suppose I am left with no choice but to-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a second figure flying onto the scene. Frieza was taken aback at the child's reappearance, while Goku was relieved that his son was okay, yet also confused as to how this was so.

" _What?! How did he get up?! I was certain he was close to death!"_ Another thought then entered his mind as Gohan began charging up yellow ki above his head. " _Close to death...oh, no."_ Frieza hurriedly attempted to get Goku off of him, headbutting him as hard as he could to make him move back a pace. However, Goku was already set upon moving backwards, sensing Gohan's impending attack. Frieza flew up to meet the child as fast as he could, only to find himself too late.

"MASENKO **HAA**!" Gohan cried out, firing off a yellow energy wave that sent Frieza hurtling into the mountain behind him, causing a cave in that trapped him under a large mound of rubble. Gohan then landed next to his father, who was panting slightly as he dropped out of the Kaio-ken, and winced at the residual pain in his arm.

"He's...still not going down just yet," Goku got out, to which his son nodded. Goku took a deep breath before powering up to Kaio-ken Times Seven and cupping his hands in front of him in the familiar gesture. Gohan moved closer to him and followed suit, causing Goku to chuckle. "Ha! Well, I'll be! Who taught you that?"

Gohan smiled, looking up at his father. "Same guy who taught you."

Goku smiled as well, thinking of his master before feeling a jolt in his head, telling him that somebody's ki was rising. "Wait a second..." He felt around for the source before coming to rest on the rubble in front of him. His eyes widened in panic. "Aw, crap, Frieza's ki is rising fast!" Gohan and the others panicked as well, all of them thinking the same thing was about to happen. Goku began charging the Kamehameha as fast as he could, Gohan rapidly following suit as Frieza's ki grew ever larger.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Goku and Gohan said, only a second behind each other. Meanwhile, they could hear the tyrant's cry of exertion growing ever-louder from beneath the rubble.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH...!"

No sooner had the volume of Frieza's cry reached its crescendo than Goku and Gohan released their attacks simultaneously, forming a single blast of great power.

" **HAAAA**!" they cried in unison, the combined Kamehameha vaporizing the rubble and enveloping Frieza to such an extent that they couldn't see clearly just what he had turned into, made even worse by the debris kicked up by the attack. As the Kamehameha continued on its course, the smoke where the mountain once stood cleared, and Goku grimaced as Gohan and the others looked on in horror. They could sense that even their combined power had not been enough.

A shorter, more monstrous figure stood with his hands outstretched, evidently having blocked the attack. His nose was completely gone, having retracted back into his face somehow, while the cranial attachment on his head had morphed into an elongated form, stretching out in a bulbous curve. What was left of his horns had retracted into the shell, while his neck shrunk alongside the rest of his body. His shoulder armor partially detached from his shoulders to form wider shoulder guards, and his face had stretched out around the upper and lower lip. To top it all off, a series of blunt spikes of varying lengths, whose purpose appeared to be almost entirely cosmetic, sprouted off of his cranial shell and across his back. Most of his earlier injuries had disappeared, but the dried blood around his tail still remained, nagging him slightly. Nevertheless, however, he allowed himself a grin of satisfaction, before he addressed Goku in a raspier voice than before.

"Tell me, monkey...are you still hoping for more?"

* * *

Dang, only one chapter and we're already up to Frieza's third form! Intense!

Sorry, the release of this chapter almost slipped my mind, so I didn't give myself the same opportunities to edit it much. Hopefully it turns out okay. But, in any event, we're done with the first chapter of the final arc of this saga! Of course, with that, we're also coming close to the end of the actual chapters that I've written-I planned this out so that I'd be able to upload finished chapters through the rest of school, thus freeing up the summer to work on new content when I can. After Chapter 21, I'll have to get back into the swing of things, so your feedback will be more important here than usual. Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts!

Anywho, time for responses!

KyuubiFan325 says:

"classic goku depends on power level multiply techniques and neglects his base"

Oh, Idk about all that. His base is still almost twice as strong as it is in canon, and Guru unlocking his potential tipped over that margin. That higher base is definitely going to come in handy later.

Ushindeshi says:

"Cool chapter. Can't believe Vegeta got his body swapped by Ginyu so easily. I hope he's not out of the fight yet. And how did Yamcha got his right arm back anyway."

Yep, that's what happens when you don't go for the head.

Also, I believe it's been stated in canon that a Senzu bean can heal a missing limb like an arm even after the tissue's been repaired in the stump, which I've been having the characters poke fun at a bit, since Yamcha was unaware of this. So, I tried to write that like how I'd imagine a human suddenly regenerating the rest of their limb through a stump like that would look, which was...gruesome, to say the least.

Alright, now for power levels!

Frieza(2nd form): 1,060,000(he does say "over" a million, after all)

Goku(base): 205,000(at present, while his power is slowly increasing the longer he fights thanks to Guru, it's not really making too much of a measurable difference just yet. As a result, his power when multiplied by different degrees of the Kaio-ken fluctuates a bit, but it should be easy to guess which levels of it curbstomp )

Gohan(enraged): 850,000

Gohan(base): 533,000

Piccolo(base): 453,000

Piccolo(full Special Beam Cannon): In the ballpark of 550,000

Frieza(3rd form): 2,120,000

Gohan(post-Zenkai): 1,200,000

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care!


	22. Tale 21: The Transformation

On another plane of existence some time before, King Kai stood apprehensive, watching the fight with Frieza's second form take place and mumbling nervously to himself while Roshi and Chiaotzu paused in their training to observe their new teacher. Suddenly, however, he gasped in surprise.

"Ah, yes, I forgot! The Namekians summoned their Dragon God!"

At this, Roshi and Chiaotzu's eyes widened.

"What did they wish for?" Roshi asked. King Kai scratched his head for a second before remembering.

"I believe they wished to teleport everyone but those who would stay and fight to Earth!" King Kai replied before an idea struck him, and he hesitated before shrugging his shoulders. "Not much I can do as a spectator to Goku's latest grudge match. But as for these Namekians..." he said as he shifted his telepathic focus away from Namek and towards the planet Earth, attempting to locate them before finally zeroing in on their location: a forest just outside of West City.

Bulma and the villagers milled about in confusion for a moment, getting their bearings and taking note of the bodies which surrounded them, before the Namekian Dragon Balls landed nearby, swiftly reactivating and summoning the giant figure of Porunga once more, who looked down upon the others with slight irritation.

"THERE ARE STILL TWO MORE WISHES, YOU KNOW. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY," the dragon replied indignantly, causing the villagers and Bulma to take a step back in apprehension.

"Ah! Uh, right!" the villager who had summoned Porunga said nervously, before pausing. "Remind me, did the one called Roshi wish to be revived?"

" _Not as of yet, no."_

The villager leaped back in shock. "AH! W-who is this?!" The others looked on in confusion at the villager's antics. Roshi chuckled.

" _Right, sorry about that. Name's Roshi."_ The villager's eyes widened in understanding. " _Say, while I've got you here, you're planning on reviving Chiaotzu, right?"_

The villager calmed down somewhat, adjusting to his strange circumstances. "Um, that's correct."

" _Excellent. Please proceed immediately."_

The villager nodded, before a question came to his mind. "Wait, what about the third wish?"

" _Oh, right, you have three,"_ Roshi said before muttering something and momentarily breaking the connection. "Uh...either of you have any suggestions?"

"Hm...I'm not quite sure what could help the fighters on Namek at this point," King Kai replied as he turned his attention back to the fight. "Perhaps we could teleport Frieza to another planet?"

"Hm...Goku would hate that, although we could easily teleport the rest of them here. But that could put Goku in danger if Frieza's more than he can chew..."

"Maybe we could make them immortal?" Chiaotzu chimed in.

"Can wishes for immortality even work on groups?" Roshi asked, to which the others shrugged.

"Well, in any event, making Goku or Gohan immortal would likely negate the advantage of the Saiyan zenkai," King Kai mused. "All of the others are too weak at this point to do much against Frieza even if they were immortal. The only one who might...ah! That's it!"

"What's it?" Roshi asked.

"The kid, Dende! He's developed healing powers! Frieza will undoubtedly target him in order to stop any of them from being restored back from the brink of death!"

Roshi shrugged. "Seems like as good a wish as any." He then placed his hand onto King Kai's shoulder once more. " _You still there?"_ he asked the villager.

"Ah, yes, I'm still here."

" _Okay, here are the other two wishes. Firstly, revive Chiaotzu, and second, make Dende immortal."_

The villager cocked his head in confusion. "You're sure about this?"

" _Oh, yes."_

"Well, alright," the villager replied before the connection was broken. He looked up at the dragon, who was far more impatient than earlier.

"HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED ON TWO MORE WISHES?" Porunga asked, to which the villager nodded in affirmation. "OH, THANK THE KAIS."

"[Revive the Earthling known as Chiaotzu!]" the villager called out, to which the dragon nodded.

"NICE. A SIMPLE TASK FOR A CHANGE."

In an instant, the halo above Chiaotzu's head disappeared, and he was left to float around gleefully on King Kai's planet.

"Sorry for making you arrange your own transportation down there, but since Kami brought your body back up here..." Roshi trailed off, and Chiaotzu nodded in understanding before Roshi held up a hand. "Actually, now that I think about it...I might know a woman."

While Roshi thought this over, the villager on Earth asked for the third wish to be cast.

"[Now, make the Namekian child known as Dende immortal!]"

Porunga again nodded. "A SIMPLE MATTER," he said before his eyes glowed, indicating that the final wish had been cast. "NOW, FAREWELL!" he shouted as he disappeared in a burst of light, and the seven Namekian Dragon Balls hovered up straight into the air for a moment before falling back down as nothing but large, inert rocks. As the sky shifted back to its regular afternoon shade, the villagers breathed a sigh, working out what exactly they were going to do now. Bulma, meanwhile, pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi, daddy, I-yes, daddy, I'm back. Long story involving Dragon Balls and big muscly people punching each other. Look, can you just-daddy, please, do not do this again. I'm just trying to-DADDY I AM OKAY!" Bulma took a deep breath. "Look, can you just make room in one of the storage rooms, maybe bring in some beds and a **lot** of water? I've got about 20 Namekians with me who may wind up without a home in the next hour or so and need somewhere to crash. Not to mention a lot of bodies. ...I'll explain later, can you please just get the room ready? ...Yeah, we probably should bring a copter for them, huh? ...Thank you, daddy. I love you, too. Bye." With that, she hung up, and addressed the Namekian villagers.

"Alright, so my dad is going to arrange for you all to stay at Capsule Corp, so if you can all just wait for the helicopter to arrive, I'll-" she paused when she noticed Tsuno and the Namekian warriors on edge. "What's up?"

"A significant ki signature is approaching our position from the city," one of the warriors responded.

"From West City...oh! Oh, guys, it's okay! It's probably Tien Shinhan!" Bulma replied with a smile. "Gotta say, I'm surprised he's back up flying already..."

No sooner had she said this than Tien himself touched down near them, ki primed for battle, but relaxing slightly when he saw Bulma among the crowd. "Let me guess-long story?" Tien asked candidly. Bulma nodded, to which Tien nodded in turn before turning to the Namekians. "My apologies, but when a couple ki signatures not too far below my own pop up out of nowhere a couple miles away..."

"A sensible precaution," the warrior replied, holding out his hand, which Tien accepted. After a moment, he noticed the large rocks.

"So those were the Dragon Balls you were using earlier," he said, to which Bulma nodded.

"Even better, the elders say they can restore our Dragon Balls!" Bulma said cheerfully, to which Tien's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that so? Curious," he remarked. Tsuno nodded in confirmation.

"I just need to know where the balls' material focus is or where each individual ball is located, and I can begin the process."

"Material focus?" Tien asked, to which Tsuno nodded.

"Every set of Dragon Balls has a certain material focus which channels their magic. In the case of ours, that focus is simply the body of the elder whose life has been tied into the balls. If yours are the same, I should be able to recreate that process by using my own body as a new material focus."

Tien sighed. "Well, you may not have heard, but ours spread out all over the world whenever they're used, and when inert, they look like ordinary rocks. Finding them that way would be pretty difficult. However...there **is** someone who knows more about the Dragon Balls than I do. He might know a way to speed things up," he said, pointing up in the general direction of the Lookout.

"Ah. I had sensed a fairly significant ki signature coming from that position," Tsuno replied. "I will go up to meet with this person. Please be sure to look after Lord Guru while I-Lord Guru!" he suddenly cried out as Guru began coughing violently, rushing to his side along with some of the other Namekians. Guru waved them all away.

"Be at peace, my sons. I...knew this day would come."

"L-lord Guru, please!" one of the villagers responded. "W-what if you were to fuse with one of us?! Or, i-if you can hold on, we can restart their Dragon Balls and use them to-!"

Guru shook his head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but...everything has a season. With Kami's fusion, I am the last survivor of a bygone era. My time...has come. My responsibility, throughout my entire life, has always been to ensure that you all live to continue my legacy."

Tears sprung to the villagers' eyes as they saw their father slipping away. Guru rested a hand on Tsuno's head, who was crying harder than any of them.

"Tsuno...my firstborn son," Guru said with a smile. "I know how deeply this pains you, but...I hope that this will be some small consolation." Suddenly, Tsuno felt his ki released to a greater extent than before, while at the same time centuries of memories and experiences flooded into his mind. He stared at his father in a mixture of wonder and pure sadness. Guru simply chuckled.

"Well...hopefully you'll find at least a bit of that useful," he remarked wryly before he grew somber once more. "Look after them, Tsuno. Protect them...from whatever danger may come. Whatever may come of our home, of our culture, promise me...that you will do everything in your power to preserve it."

Tsuno nodded wordlessly, tears clouding his vision, as Guru smiled one last time at his children. Then, in a blur of motion, Guru was gone, his body having been transported to a higher plane. The villagers were left to mourn their father for some time before Tsuno eventually dried his eyes and looked to his people.

"There is still one more task I must complete, so that we may be united with our fallen brothers. Wait here," he commanded, and the people obeyed, prompting him to take off into the sky in the direction of the Lookout. The other villagers looked on sadly, while Bulma and Tien stood there awkwardly, unsure of how exactly to cheer them up. Fortunately, however, a distraction from their troubles soon presented itself, albeit not a very pleasant one.

"GET BACK INTO BED THIS INSTANT YOU THREE-EYED BASTARD!" a woman's voice could be heard screaming in the distance, upsetting the local wildlife. The situation wasn't made any better by the gunshots she was firing into the air at random intervals. Bulma had to resist the urge to burst out laughing, while Tien simply sighed in annoyance.

"Oh! And just who might that be?" she asked sarcastically. Tien chuckled dryly before giving her a frank answer.

"My girlfriend."

* * *

Frieza stood before the group with a triumphant grin, while Goku and the others sensed the tyrant's ki with apprehension.

" _This is bad! From what I'm sensing, he could go toe to toe with me at Times Ten! I'm not even sure if that's his maximum!"_

Before he could think on the problem further, Frieza moved behind him faster than he could see, and he was forced to test his assumption firsthand.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" he cried out in the nick of time, powering up just enough to take an incoming punch to the face which sent him flying past the vaporized remains of the mountain. Frieza moved to fly after him, but found himself rushed by Gohan, not quite capturing the power of his earlier rage boosts and consequently finding himself winded by a knee to the stomach. No sooner had he left Gohan gasping for air than Goku came back and hit Frieza with a powerful downward strike which sent him reeling back a pace. The two then flew up into the air simultaneously, each one trying to land a decisive hit on the other and finding every single blow parried. Piccolo rushed to aid Gohan while the rest of the warriors looked up at the scene with concern.

"Damn!" Krillin remarked worriedly. "Goku's too close...and they're both moving so fast...I can't risk using my Kienzan!"

"At this point, that's the only attack we have that's even done much more than annoy him," Yamcha added bitterly. "All that talk about doing whatever we can do, and yet..."

"'Whatever we can do' is not much at all," Nail replied, bitter himself at how useless he had become in the fight to protect his world.

Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza continued to struggle, Goku slowly gaining the upper hand in Kaio-ken Times Ten, but not without a persistent problem rearing its ugly head.

" _Damn it! Guru's unlocking thing is unlocking more of my power as I fight, but at the same time, using the Kaio-ken at different levels this entire fight is starting to wear down on me! And he isn't letting up in the slightest!"_ Goku thought as he narrowly avoided a punch. " _I have no choice! I've got to hike it up even more!"_ Goku and Frieza continued to exchange blows while Goku thought out his plan, each of them wounded by stray hits slipping through the cracks. " _It seems like I have to power up by increasing amounts for each level of the Kaio-ken to be used safely, but between my training and Guru unlocking my potential...I_ should _be capable of a bit more by now!"_ No sooner had he thought this than Frieza landed a powerful hit to Goku's torso which he couldn't quite react to, causing the tyrant to chuckle.

"Well, well, well! It would seem that the drawback of this multiplication technique of yours is finally beginning to outpace the gradual increase in your power!"

" _Crap! He noticed!"_ Goku thought as Frieza continued.

"I must admit, Son Goku, I'm surprised you lasted this long against my third form. True, the maximum power you hold with this technique is nothing compared to my full power, but to prove an even match for this form is no easy feat. I had long assumed that nobody would surpass the power of Captain Ginyu, and yet so many of you have risen far beyond that point. The bald one, your Namekian friend, your spawn, Vegeta...and, of course, you yourself, now several times stronger than even Ginyu's new body." Frieza chuckled again before his lips curled into a sneer. "All the more reason to wipe you insolent monkeys off the face of the universe."

Before Frieza could move towards him again, Goku gritted his teeth. It was now or never.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWELVE!" he cried out.

"Wait, times what-?" Frieza said in confusion before he was hit across the jaw by a powerful punch which sent him flying through the air. Before he could react, Goku was already upon him, first kicking him hard enough to send him flying through the air and then flying up to meet him with an elbow to the chest, winding him severely. As he gasped in pain, Goku continued raining down blows which Frieza was only barely able to react to. Although he blocked some of them, by and large Frieza was suffering fairly significant amounts of damage.

However, this too came at a cost, which Goku could feel all too well as his muscles screamed in protest. Knowing he had to end the fight fast, Goku sent Frieza flying down into the ground with a downward strike, before charging up a hasty Kamehameha and firing it down at the tyrant. Frieza was able to respond with his own energy wave, fighting back with all the power he could muster in his current state. Although the Kamehameha overpowered the beam initially, the struggle between the two was prolonged enough to cause Goku intense amounts of pain, causing him to falter in his concentration for only a second. However, this second was all the tyrant needed to gain a massive lead, and his Death Cannon swiftly overpowered Goku's Kamehameha.

Realizing he couldn't hope to win even after reestablishing his focus, Goku flew to the right at the last second as he shut off the attack, causing the Death Cannon to fly off into space unimpeded. Before he could even think about powering up again, Frieza was already on him, savagely kicking him into the ground and causing him to tumble around for a great distance, only accentuating the pain of his injuries. Frieza sneered as he pointed a finger at the fallen Saiyan, ready to end his life once and for all.

* * *

Across the planet, Ginyu walked anxiously throughout the corridors of Frieza's ship, inexplicably worried for his master. Frieza was the strongest in the universe, this he knew well, and yet...it hadn't just been one single power whose sheer magnitude had destroyed his scouter when he tried to read it. All of those three warriors were beyond what he had been, and what he was capable of now. Providing assistance to his master was out of the question-Frieza saw such suicidal endeavors as a waste of valuable resources. He also considered traveling to the location of his men to confirm whether they were alive, but...Frieza had already determined they were as good as dead. For all he knew, the people he was fighting now killed them on the way there. And besides, he had been assigned the task of guarding the ship. He couldn't abandon the post his master had ordered him to fill.

Thus, Ginyu patrolled around the halls, the third such circuit he had made since his scouter exploded, before he found himself overcome by an immense feeling of exhaustion. " _When was the last time this body had slept?"_ he thought idly before stumbling slightly. "No. No!" he said aloud. "I have to...focus! I have to...force myself awake!" He slapped himself in the head as he said this to jolt himself, the effect lasting only a few seconds. "To stay alert...for Lord Frieza..." he muttered as his body simply gave up after days of little food, no water, and no sleep while under Vegeta's care. He collapsed against a wall in the hallway, desperately fighting his exhaustion and failing miserably, his ki dropping rapidly from his previous alert level to a more relaxed magnitude. No sooner had he truly begun to drift off than he heard a high pitched whine. The next thing he knew, he felt something hot tear through his chest, and his eyes widened suddenly to see a grisly sight before him.

Vegeta stood there, still in Ginyu's old body, with all of the same injuries Vegeta had inflicted upon it previously, worsened by the exertion of traveling to the ship based on what he'd been able to gather from his limited energy sensing. His finger was extended, showing he had launched a finger beam into Ginyu's chest. He chuckled to himself.

"I knew you had to drop from exhaustion sooner or later, Ginyu!" he announced triumphantly. "Now...give me back what is rightfully mine."

"V-Vegeta?!" Ginyu cried out in shock. "H-how could you possibly-?!"

"Never underestimate a Saiyan's tenacity, bootlicker," Vegeta replied. "Now give me back my body!"

Ginyu grimaced. "N-never!"

"The wound I inflicted is severe. You can't hope to last long."

"Neither can you!" Ginyu replied.

"True. But I'll last longer. Long enough to stumble into one of the older healing tanks, anyway." Ginyu's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I know. I made sure of it while you were busy pacing. And by all means, you're welcome to try getting to them as you are. But if I'm right, you're not nearly as strong as you could be, and I assure you, I won't make it easy."

"But you could make it, if you got your body back?" Ginyu asked. "In that case, better to use what strength I have to finish you off, then take my chances!"

"You would be so quick to throw away your own life just to kill me?"

"About as quick as you are...to throw yours away...to get your body back."

"You're starting to lose consciousness, Ginyu. You seriously believe you'll make it, with those injuries, and with the pitiful percentage of my power that you've drawn out? Now, were you in **this** wrecked body, you **might** make it to the tank, or to one of the pods outside to stabilize yourself. But in mine, you don't have a chance."

Ginyu's eyes widened in fear as he considered this. "H-how do I know...you won't just kill me when I switch us back?"

"Well, if you're worried about my having enough strength to finish you off, you could always do more damage to yourself. But...well. Fine tuning these things is **so** tricky," he drawled. "You might just wind up killing yourself. And, of course, I could always reply in kind." As he said this, he charged up ki in his left arm, and drove it into his chest, allowing some blue blood to seep out as he winced in pain, blood trickling from his mouth. "You're out of time, Ginyu! Switch us back!" he cried through gritted teeth. Ginyu panicked for a moment, considering his options as he felt his life force seeping away. He let out a cry of anger and fear before shouting out the two words he needed to say.

"CHANGE **NOW**!" he cried, allowing a yellow beam to burst forth from his mouth and into Vegeta's, switching the two of them to their normal bodies. Vegeta slumped forward, seeming to have passed out from the blood loss, while Ginyu hurriedly cauterized his chest wound with a burst of ki. Not wanting to waste the time of checking if Vegeta was really out, Ginyu hurriedly flew outside towards the pods-an action he wouldn't have the time to regret as a finger beam pierced his skull from behind, exiting right between his eyes. Ginyu soundlessly fell forward as Vegeta dragged himself up, clutching his bleeding chest.

"Like I said..." he muttered weakly, " **Never** underestimate a Saiyan's tenacity."

With that, he looked off in the direction he knew the old healing tanks were: a level below, to the left. With this in mind, Vegeta flew through the bulkheads, crashing into the room with a thud. With a supreme effort, Vegeta dragged himself up and into a tank, executing the activation sequence remotely with a small kiai directed at the control panel. This accomplished, Vegeta rolled his head back and let his consciousness slip away as the tank filled, already beginning to work upon healing his wounds. He felt a vague sensation in his head now that he could properly sense energy again-powers beyond his comprehension, struggling for dominance. He recognized one of them based on the feel of his ki-Frieza, much greater than he had been. With no explanation for how this was so, Vegeta was left pondering the other ki signature that had seemed to be equal to Frieza's power. He had only one explanation, and he let out a half-formed curse as he considered the implications.

"Ka...ka...rot..." he muttered before he finally slipped away.

* * *

Frieza grinned maliciously as he charged the finger beam, but no sooner had he just about readied himself to fire than Krillin threw a quick Kienzan at him. This attack was easily avoided, and Frieza responded swiftly with a localized kiai, sending Krillin flying off into the distance. Frieza prepared a finger beam once more, only to find himself intercepted by an enraged Gohan, who had flown above his position while he was distracted.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST **DROP ALREADY**?!" the boy screamed, charging up another variation of his signature Masenko technique. Unlike the previous version, this one was fired off as a massive, crackling sphere of yellow ki, one which swiftly collided with Frieza and sent him slowly moving towards the ground. With no ability to sense energy, Frieza was left surprised at the sheer power on display, and found himself grunting furiously attempting to repel the attack. While Frieza was occupied, Goku reached out telepathically to anyone who would listen.

" _Piccolo! Nail! Krillin! Yamcha! I need one of you to get to me as fast as you can!"_

Piccolo and Nail heard the call, but as Yamcha was the closest to where Goku had landed, it was he who ultimately responded while Dende flew over to try and treat Goku's injuries. "What do you need, Goku?"

Goku held up a hand to stop Dende from healing him as he shakily got to his feet. "Not yet," he said before coughing violently.

"B-but Goku, you've been hurt! You need treatment!"

"The damage I've endured...isn't enough," Goku replied. "I see now...none of us can beat him as we are."

"B-but Gohan is-!" Yamcha began before Goku chuckled.

"Gohan's close...really close," he said, pride seeping into his voice. "But it's...not enough. His attack has only worked this long...because of Frieza's injuries."

Yamcha's eyes widened, connecting the dots of Goku's reasoning. "He keeps getting stronger every time he almost dies..."

"Apparently Saiyans do that," Goku remarked with a weak chuckle. "Not sure how it works, but..."

"You don't seriously want me to-!"

"We don't have a choice!" Goku said, more forcefully as he coughed in pain. "It's...the only way I'll become strong enough...to beat him once he transforms again!"

Yamcha paled. "A-again?" he asked in a nervous whisper before returning to his main objection. "B-but surely there's some other way you can match up to his power?!"

Goku shook his head. "Frieza's hurt, but even if...Dende healed me as I am now...I'm not certain I could win. The guy's made of some pretty tough stuff. But...more than that...it feels like a waste."

Yamcha cocked his head. "A waste?"

"To not fight him at his strongest. To not see what the strongest guy in the universe is capable of."

Yamcha was confused, to say the least. "S-shouldn't it be more important to stop him from killing anyone else?!"

Goku weakly shrugged. "No reason I can't do both."

Yamcha stared at him for a minute before sighing. "You've always been a really weird guy, Goku. But, if this is really what you want..." He stepped back a few paces and charged up every last bit of energy he had into his palm. Goku likewise dropped his energy all the way down to zero, rendering him vulnerable. With a nervous gulp and a nod from Goku, Yamcha made his move, screwing his eyes shut.

Dende hovered nearby, nervous as to what he was going to have to do, before he suddenly felt a large surge of...something, throughout his body, which the others didn't seem to have noticed.

"Wait, what the heck was-?!" Dende began just as Yamcha fired the blast, piercing Goku's chest easily and causing him to fall to the ground, sputtering blood from the wound. Dende was on him in an instant, shaking off his earlier surprise. No sooner had Dende gotten to Goku's side than Frieza had finally pushed back Gohan's attack, leaving Gohan to take the blast head on. In the nick of time, Piccolo fired off a ki blast with all of his energy, mustering up just enough power to knock the ball off course and into space. Gohan stared down at Frieza breathlessly for a moment before the tyrant appeared behind him, kicking him into the ground now that his rage boost had subsided. As luck would have it, Gohan crashed directly into Dende just as he was able to heal Goku, leaving him pinned for some time as Gohan was left on the ground in pain. Frieza looked over the group with satisfaction, before making an announcement as he settled down onto the ground.

"Well! It would seem that I'm just about equipped to deal with you all in this form, but I believe it would be more instructive to show you just how far the gap between our powers really is!" Frieza sneered as he began charging energy one final time. "Now, prepare...for my final transformation!"

Frieza put in every inch of focus he had into completing his final transformation, while the others were left unsure what to do. Gohan was the first to spring into action, albeit hindered by his injuries. He hovered up in the air and fired off ki blast after ki blast at the tyrant, hoping to interrupt the transformation. Yamcha quickly left Goku's side and responded in kind, entering into Max Power and hitting him with everything he had. Unfortunately, even after a rain of energy attacks, Frieza was left smirking as he continued to transform.

"Damn it! His ki's already risen too much for any of us to hurt him!" Yamcha said angrily. "Agh, come on, Goku! Get us out of this!"

Dende, meanwhile, was finally able to get over to Goku and fully heal him after some time. Goku slowly got up again with a slight headache, and began to sense the ki flowing through his body. Unbeknownst to him, Frieza was watching the exchange intensely out of the corner of his eye, and smiled as one who finally understood a puzzling problem. Goku smiled as well as he stretched out his arms, bracing himself for combat before addressing everyone.

"Hey! You guys need to get out of here while you have the chance!"

The others turned to Goku in surprise.

"W-what are you talking about? We can't just leave you here!" Yamcha replied.

"Don't worry! If this last transformation is anything like the others, I'll have him whooped in no time!"

Frieza sneered as Goku attempted to get his friends to leave. " _Don't be so sure,_ monkey."

Goku let out the full extent of his base power to demonstrate what he meant, causing the others to gasp in astonishment as they sensed his energy.

"W-whoa..." Gohan said breathlessly.

"To think anyone could have such power..." Nail added. Piccolo growled, his disappointment evident as he compared Goku's might to his own.

"After finally surpassing you, now...now I am beaten **twice** ," he remarked bitterly, Kami attempting to console him in his mind. After a moment, Piccolo sighed and addressed the others as well. "Goku's correct! We're just collateral damage at this point!" Yamcha, Gohan, and Nail looked between Piccolo and Goku with uncertainty before sighing in acceptance, and offering what encouragement they could.

"You've got this, Goku!"

"Be careful, daddy!"

"The hopes of the entire universe ride on you!"

With that, they took off, Nail moving towards Dende to pick him up as the others landed next to them, planning out where to go.

"Do not worry," Piccolo said. "Our ship is not too far from here. We should be able to get there fairly quickly if we leave now." No sooner had he said this than Frieza's ki exploded into a massive burst, the signal that his final transformation was complete. The others looked on with apprehension as Goku stood the tyrant down, currently cast in a layer of smoke. Although none of them could tell, even Goku was somewhat nervous at the tyrant's power.

" _It...doesn't feel like much more than his last form, but...it also feels like he's holding back,"_ he thought to himself. " _Let's hope that he isn't holding back too much-"_

No sooner had the thought entered his head than Frieza suddenly fired a finger beam which soared through the sky too fast for any of the warriors assembled to track. Before anyone could even react, Nail, who had been standing slightly to Dende's left, suddenly burst into flames, dying almost instantly as his charred body fell backwards next to Dende. The others looked on in horror while Frieza simply grimaced at the failure of missing his target. Goku especially looked at the figure who finally became visible from the cover of smoke.

Contrary to what any of them were expecting, Frieza's final form returned him to a humanoid appearance, ditching the spikes seen in his previous forms. With the exception of simple arm and leg guards, all of the natural armor his previous forms possessed was gone, while his facial features took on a greater resemblance to his first form, once again possessing a nose and thin, piercing red eyes. He stood taller than in his third form, but not quite as tall as his second, and his feet and ears retained their curious shape. Various areas of his body, such as his shoulders and the tip of his head, were purple in color and somewhat bulbous in texture, including a curious section around his chest, which may have served as some kind of natural chest guard. Every other part of his body was solid white, and unlike his second form, his muscles were only somewhat substantial, showing that he was powerful yet not necessarily trained extensively in combat. Most significantly, all of his earlier wounds had healed, including his tail, which had now been fully restored from its earlier damage. Frieza sneered as the warriors looked upon the monstrous amount of ki which he was allowing them to see, this too a simple glimpse at the potential of his true form.

"Now...you will know a fear worse than death itself."

* * *

Final Form, here we goooo!

Alright, we're at the end of the chapters that I had written in advance about a month ago, but I've been working on the next couple in the interim. Should be ready on time, with another one or two down the pipeline. I gave some thought to trying to keep up a weekly update schedule over the summer, but honestly, I think it's just better this way, as this schedule lets me work at the pace I want without being too taxed by the demand for constant updates. At this pace, I **know** I will have a chapter ready for you guys, every time. One thing the summer may allow me to do, though, is update my other Dragon Ball fic, Forgotten Son, on alternate Sundays, so that's cool(and yes, this **is** an invitation to go check that out if you're interested).

In the meantime, though, responses!

Anonymously96 says:

"I'm guessing Gohan got a zenkai putting him at around 800000 or so

Frieza will probably beat Goku to a pulp first, he can sustain times 10 kaioken but it is kind of tough to keep sustained for very long unless he makes his base stronger and more capable to handle the strain  
Wonder what Vegeta's doing and how he'll get his body back

Update soon"

Yeah, sorry, forgot to add in Gohan's power level post-Zenkai. And it looks like your other questions were more or less answered here-Goku can keep up Times Ten for a while, and even go beyond to Times Twelve, but it screws him up. And Vegeta survived and took advantage of Ginyu falling asleep and losing his energy to mortally wound him.

Ushindeshi says: "Interesting chapter." Why, thank you! I'm glad you think so!

Guest says:

"Not very good, goku and gohan are severely ooc (frieza too). Two handed special beam cannon? You're slipping."

Your input is noted, but without a more clear description on what you find off about their characterization here, I'm not entirely sure what I can do to alleviate that concern.

As for the two handed Special Beam Cannon, that is indeed a thing Piccolo does. If you go back to the Saiyan Saga, during the scene where Piccolo attempts to fire on Nappa as he falls through the sky, he fires out a two-handed energy wave that looks and acts like a weaker, rapid-fire version of the Special Beam Cannon. This attack intrigued me based on its general premise-a faster, albeit much weaker version of his signature move-and so, I decided to have him employ it from time to time. I'm not really sure what you're taking issue with there. It's literally an attack taken straight from the manga, the end all, be all of Dragon Ball canon up until the end of Z. Or, perhaps, Dragon Ball _Cannon_. Eh? Eh?

Now, this chapter was a first for me in that, more than any other previous chapter, I got a lot of reviews for older chapters in between the last chapter and this one. It seemed like too much of a hassle to go back and edit all the docs both here and on Ao3, or to post them all here, so I've decided to simply post the highlights of each person's reviews.

GhostKing666 says in Chapter 2:

"Eh, while the Time Chamber's gravity is bad, it's not the only thing that makes using the Chamber so difficult. There's also the thin atmosphere(though the Lookout is the same there), the massive temperature changes from firestorm to blizzard that can occur at the drop of a hat. And finally, my personal favorite, the fact that the chamber is a virtual void of white that seems to go on for infinity, something that can be particularly taxing if your dumb enough to go in by yourself and aren't used to long periods of complete isolation. All in all, I'd say the Chambers high gravity is probably the least difficult aspect of it."

That is a good point, and one which I admit I might not have fully considered. However, I think to the humans, at this point in the story, the gravity would ultimately end up being the biggest obstacle. True, they're a lot more powerful than Goku is when he lands on King Kai's planet, but consider: Saiyans are **born** on a planet with ten times Earth gravity, the same gravity as in the chamber. Their bodies are naturally designed to operate in such an environment-thus, gravity training is a lot easier for Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta. Humans like Yamcha and Tien are built to live on Earth-so while the mechanics of the Dragon Ball universe allow for them to eventually adapt to and benefit from gravity training, the initial threshold they'd need to pass to go through ten times gravity training would naturally be much higher than Goku's. As a result, especially when taking the other factors you mentioned into consideration, they aren't quite ready for the chamber at that time.

Chapter 10:

"Yeah, Ima call bullshit in the idea that the senzu beans cant heal Tien. True the beans cant heal maiming but anything else is good. The beans could heal a broken neck(see Gohan vs Recoome), they shouldn't have a problem with getting Tien out of his coma just because his body is thrashed."

Wait, they can't heal maiming? I could've sworn they could regenerate a severed arm-at least according to some throwaway line Future Trunks says talking about Future Gohan. If they truly can't...hm, that could have canon issues later.

As for the other thing, yeah, I agree I screwed up there. At the time, my thought process was basically, "The damage Tien has suffered is so severe that he'll live, but needs a wish from the Dragon Balls to restore him to health." I was basically trying to give more incentive for the gang to go to Namek, but not only is such a scenario not really possible when Senzu beans exist, it's also not necessary. Two of their friends are permanently dead-that's reason enough. In subsequent chapters, I retconned that statement as Yamcha misinterpreting Korin's explanation of the Senzu beans' capabilities and ran with that as its own little comedic gag, in a sense poking fun at both Yamcha and myself. Anywho, my apologies for the slip up.

Bardock's Other Son says in Chapter 1:

"Loved the intro great way to start things up."

Honestly, everyone compliments me on the intro to this fic, and tbh? I'm not entirely sure why. I mean, it does a decent enough job setting the stakes and nobody's really out of character, but I also got some stuff wrong and the whole thing feels off compared to my more recent chapters. It feels like I wrote most of it at 3 am(probably because I think I actually did =P). Idk, glad y'all liked it, anyway.

Chapter 6:

"Heck yeah good on Tien, so glad to see him get redeemed for once, I always hated how the humans got pushed aside for the Saiyans so early on."

Yup, that scene sticks out to me even now, looking back on how things have developed over time. It just felt like what he deserved, and with that extra arm and Max Power, Tien's way stronger than he was before. Stay tuned for future chapters-I've got some developments planned out for the humans that I think you'll enjoy.

Chapter 9:

"Great way to keep me going on this story, I am missing the presence of Master Roshi, but it is still a very well written story keep it up"

Yeah, in hindsight, I kinda wish I'd included a cut or two to Roshi in subsequent chapters, but don't worry, he'll come into the spotlight again soon enough.

Chapter 21:

"Great job!, truly loving the spins you putting on it, can't wait to see more of it!"

Thanks! Glad to see people are liking the twists I've been making thus far.

Anyway, on to power levels!

Gohan(Enraged): 1,800,000

Frieza(3rd form): 2,120,000

Goku(Times Twelve Kaio-ken): 2,520,000

Realized I forgot to include Krillin or Yamcha before. With all this fighting they've done, I'd say 20,000 for Krillin and 18,000 for Yamcha is fair.

Frieza(final form): Jumps between about 2,500,000 and 6,000,000 from completing the transformation to firing the Death Beam.

Goku(post-Zenkai): 4,300,000(I'd say he's stronger than his zenkai from canon on account of his greater level of power, greater degree of physical training, and his expectations regarding Frieza's own power, which he had been led to believe would double based on what he could sense of his prior forms. As a result, his body prepared him to dominate Frieza in base, nevermind the Kaio-ken. But, unfortunately, his body might have miscalculated a smidge. ;) )

With all that said, thank you guys for reading, as always, and I'll see you next time. Take care, everybody.


	23. Tale 22: The Unstoppable

Tsuno flew as fast as he could through the blue skies of Earth, idly sensing and observing the gigantic mass of people beneath him.

" _I scarcely imagined there would be so many of them,_ " he thought to himself. " _I wonder...yes. Yes, I finally have an answer now._ " In his mind, he could see an image: Namekians, hundreds more than he had ever seen in his own lifetime, going about their lives farming hydrangea plants and making pleasant conversation in a large village. In the distance, Tsuno saw a structure he recognized: Guru's home, what seemed to be the largest structure for miles, and which overlooked the village below it. " _So...this was what our planet was like before the drought,_ " he mused, his thoughts darkening as he considered all of the Namekians who died during the drought, and the death of his own father. He had been the last who had lived in that glorious time. Now, all that was left was memories.

He suddenly found himself jolted out of his thoughts as a figure suddenly appeared right next to him, sitting atop what looked to be a floating carpet.

"You know, you could've just waited on the ground," Mr. Popo pointed out as Tsuno instinctively flew back a pace before calming down.

"Ah. I see. You are the one I sensed."

"That is correct," Mr. Popo replied before beckoning for Tsuno to step onto the floating carpet. Tsuno hesitated for a second before complying, and soon found himself almost yanked out of his current position and thrust onto the edge of a large circular platform high up in the sky by an invisible force. After taking a moment to get his bearings, Tsuno slowly stepped off of the carpet and onto the marble tile, with Mr. Popo stepping down next to him.

"Well, from what I understand, locating your inert Dragon Balls will be somewhat tricky, but that carpet of yours will likely speed up the process," Tsuno began. Mr. Popo simply smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. Restoring the Dragon Balls should be quite simple." Before Tsuno could say anything else, Mr. Popo stepped back onto his carpet and disappeared. After a minute, he returned holding what looked like a massive snowglobe, but without any snow. A small statue of Shenron sat inside, as if it alone contained the very life force of Shenron. Tsuno regarded it for a second as understanding dawned. Mr. Popo smiled again, and set the statue down onto the floor before taking a few steps back. Tsuno likewise sat down with his legs crossed, taking several deep breaths as he prepared himself for his task.

With one final thrust of his hands, Tsuno sent waves of energy into the statue, causing it to glow bright yellow as a massive plume of energy erupted from it. This plume soared high above the Lookout before breaking up into seven smaller plumes which soared off towards the ground in different directions and at different angles. After a minute or two, Tsuno felt a jolt throughout his entire body: the signal that his life force had become directly connected with the Earth's Dragon Balls, now that they were active once more.

"It is done," he said. Mr. Popo nodded.

"Then it is time for me to collect the Dragon Balls," Mr. Popo replied. "It will not take me too long. You are more than welcome to return to your people in the interim. I will teleport back to you all once my task has been completed."

Tsuno nodded, taking Mr. Popo's hand as the two of them vanished from the Lookout.

* * *

Nobody dared to move a muscle as the true form of Frieza stared them down, his red eyes shining with a particularly sinister intensity. Dende hovered over the charred form of Nail, clutching at his remains as he looked in horror at the damage Frieza had done. Frieza, meanwhile, sighed with evident irritation.

"Now...let's try and get it right this time," he said to himself, firing off another finger beam directly at Dende, who promptly exploded in a burst of flame. The group, left unable to react in time, all turned around in shock at the sound of Dende's scream of terror. However, after a moment, the smoke kicked up by the fireball cleared and Dende was left standing over Nail's body, completely unharmed save for his clothes being tattered by the blast.

"Agh! What **was** that?!" he cried out breathlessly, in a mixture of terror and confusion. Frieza and the others simply looked on, dumbfounded.

"That...was supposed to kill you," Frieza said simply before his eyes widened in fury. "Oh my stars, you had the power of the Dragon Balls at your disposal and you wasted it on that tiny slug?! This is **unbelievable**!"

As Frieza went into an angry tirade, Goku sent a message to everyone telepathically: " _Guys, get out of here, now!_ " The other warriors promptly took off into the sky, with Yamcha carrying Nail's body and Piccolo carrying Dende as they attempted to escape. Frieza cut his outburst short as he caught sight of the others leaving, and held up his right arm, charging up a ki blast. However, so focused was he on the fleeing targets that he failed to notice Goku putting his hands to his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he cried out, sending forth a wave of blinding light which caused Frieza to screw his eyes shut in agony before firing wide, missing the group by a good distance. With this proverbial kick in the pants, the group took off at top speed, quickly vacating the area. Before Frieza could fully open his eyes again, Goku decided to seize upon his advantage.

"Kaio-ken Times Two!" he said, experiencing only a brief jolt from the shift in power before rushing forwards, intending to plant Frieza into the rock face with a powerful punch. With Frieza distracted, the attack landed perfectly, and Frieza was sent flying backwards into a mountain. Goku allowed himself a smirk for slipping past Frieza's guard, only for the mountain to be vaporized instantly in an intense wave of ki. When the light cleared, Goku could sense Frieza emerging, with power far greater than he had been able to sense initially.

" _He's definitely been holding back,_ " Goku thought worriedly. " _Times Two didn't even faze him! Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch!"_

As Goku considered this, Frieza's eyes finally readjusted from their earlier damage, and he looked at Goku with a sneer.

"So...you're beginning to get an idea of what you're dealing with," Frieza said, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question. Goku nodded.

"Earlier...when you fired on the others, I sensed that you increased your power beyond mine, so-"

"So you powered up to twice your own base power, believing that would be enough to overpower me," Frieza finished with subdued glee. "Unfortunately for you, I'm far more powerful than that. And based on what I've observed of this multiplication technique of yours, I can now extrapolate your base power-a mere fraction of my own." He furrowed his brow for a minute, considering something important before smirking. "Even with your technique, your power is still nowhere near my maximum limit."

Goku smirked himself. "Is that so? We'll just have to see, then, won't we?"

Frieza chuckled, his eyes evaluating Goku with a mixture of contempt and amusement. "I suppose we shall. Which, I presume, is precisely what you wanted." Goku's slight smile in response was telling, and made Frieza laugh. "I thought so! You cheeky monkeys are so delightfully primitive! I must confess that I too would not mind a true challenge to test my abilities. Nobody's ever put a speck of dust on me in this form-save for my parents. I can't say I ever would've expected a similar feat from such a primitive creature. And I know that's nowhere near the best you can do. Although you are a threat which must be eliminated...I'm curious to see just what your maximum is."

Frieza and Goku stood across from each other, each one ready to fight. After a minute, however, Frieza chuckled.

"Still...it's funny. Had I been unaware of your multiplication technique, and simply encountered you at this level of power, I might've asked you to work for me," Frieza said. "Saiyan though you are, the potential of your base form is certainly much greater than any servant I have ever had."

"Of course, you should know I'd never agree to that," Goku replied. Frieza sighed a contemptuous sigh.

"No, you probably wouldn't. You primitive Saiyans are stubborn to the point of idiocy, especially when you think you're being all heroic and whatnot. Although...I can't say I've ever met a Saiyan quite like you in that respect. At least, not since..." Frieza paused as he looked at Goku more closely, his eyes widening as he considered the possibility.

" _Wait a second...the scouter logs showed Raditz went to Earth, where this 'Goku' said he had landed...yes. It's beginning to make sense. He had a second child...ha! Well...I suppose idealism truly does run in that pest's family. I couldn't imagine having to deal with both of his brats working together._ " Frieza shook his head, as if to clear away his thoughts. "In any event," he continued. "With the knowledge I have now, I know that you are simply too powerful to be allowed to live."

Goku chuckled. "If that's the case, why are you just standing there?"

Frieza grinned. "It would be unbelievably easy for me to kill you before you could even process my movement...but truthfully, you represent the best workout I've had in years. To brush you aside would be immensely unsatisfying. However...to watch you struggle so intensely against me, only to find that you truly had no hope from the start...to leave your body broken as I kill your allies one by one...to savor the look of complete and utter despair on your face... **that** would be satisfying." The tyrant's grin only intensified as he finished his speech, as if he was imagining the entire course of events. Goku grinned as well, although Frieza could tell that what he had said unnerved him somewhat.

"Well...you're definitely a good bluffer, I'll say that much," he eventually replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. Frieza simply smiled back at him.

"We'll just have to see, then, won't we?" he parroted back before entering into a combat stance. "I give you my word that I won't kill you until you've demonstrated the absolute limits of your power. Feel free to start at whichever power multiplication you wish. I will, however, defend myself with as much of my power as is necessary. I don't intend to simply allow you to whale on me."

"Heh. Thanks for the heads up, but something tells me you'll end up disappointed," Goku replied, some of his earlier confidence returning as he readied himself for the real fight. After the two combatants exchanged one last glance, Goku clenched his fists and braced himself.

"Kaio-ken Times Three!" he said as his power jumped up further still, and the ever-so-slight red aura around him intensified just a bit more. He flew towards Frieza at top speed...only for him to sidestep his first pass. He flew at him from the side, only to meet the same result before being knocked to the ground with a kick. Frieza stood there with a subdued smile as Goku dusted himself off.

"Alrighty then...Kaio-ken Times Four!" Goku cried, the aura shining a bit brighter as he went for another pass, hammering Frieza with a series of strikes. Unfortunately, this too was met with a very similar result, as Frieza released more of his power to counter each blow before finally hitting him square in the face, sending him backwards. After letting out a short breath, Goku gritted his teeth. "Kaio-ken Times Five!" he cried out as he again went for another pass. When he found himself stymied once more, he decided to switch tactics, launching a ki blast at point blank range. Not expecting this, Frieza caught it full force, stepping back a pace as his vision was clouded. Seizing upon this chance, Goku powered up to Times Seven and threw a punch which Frieza was too distracted to block, sending him flying. Goku allowed himself a small smirk.

"Ha! Finally got a hit in!" he said to himself, before he felt Frieza's ki surge once more as he stopped himself in midair. Goku's face fell as he paid close attention to Frieza's energy.

"And it...didn't bother him...at all..."

* * *

Elsewhere, two seasoned warriors, left unconscious in the middle of a field and brought so low as to be virtually undetectable by scouter sensors or energy sensing, slowly brought themselves back to consciousness. Jeice was the first, his injuries having been slightly less extensive. As he woke, his hand immediately went for the back of his neck, still tender from where Goku had karate chopped it. His vision swam and his stomach felt like it was about to regurgitate basic contents the Attack Balls supplied their bodies with at any second. However, after a moment of intense pain as he struggled to get up to his feet, Jeice eventually managed it, albeit still stumbling from nausea and an intense headache.

"Oi...oi, Recoome. You there, mate?" Jeice asked wearily. He got a muffled groan of pain in response. "Ah...good, good. Okay." When Recoome too managed to get to his feet, the two looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and relief.

"...How the hell are we still alive?" Recoome asked point-blank. Jeice looked back at him with a look which showed that he had absolutely no idea. Recoome shrugged. "Well, not really complaining, to be honest. 'Least I ain't dead from a gut-punch. Never would've been able to live that down."

"Honestly...I think the bloke **let** us live," Jeice said. "With that kind of power, if he wanted to kill us, he easily could have."

"Who was he, anyway?" Recoome asked.

"He said that little monkey brat was his son, yeah?" Jeice replied. "Must've been a Saiyan. Those bastards just keep getting stronger and stronger."

"Hm," Recoome replied. "It's tough, because on the one hand, Frieza was right, but on the other hand, they definitely make a good challenge."

Jeice smirked. "Well, we'll worry about upping our training regimen as soon as we locate...the others," Jeice paused as his freshly activated scouter relayed the data it was gathering.

"What is it?" Recoome asked.

"I...I'm not seeing Burter or the Captain's ki signature anywhere."

Recoome furrowed his brow, looking over Jeice's shoulder to examine his readings for himself. Meanwhile, Jeice began to pan around to try and look for other signatures.

"Huh...looks like a fairly low one in Frieza's ship...couple lower ones somewhere that way...hang on, looks like something big-"

Suddenly, the scouter on his face exploded in an instant, catching the two of them off guard and leaving Jeice wincing.

"Agh! The hell was that?!" Recoome asked, swiftly switching off his own scouter's sensors.

"I-I dunno! I was trying to get a fix on a couple of signatures off that way!" Jeice said, pointing in the direction of Frieza's ship. "The scouter just fried itself instantly!"

"These things were calibrated for Frieza's power in his first form, right?" Recoome asked. Jeice nodded wordlessly.

"Which means whatever two people were there...one of them had to be Frieza. And the other one..."

"That monkey," Recoome finished, causing Jeice to nod.

"I can't think of any other explanation. But...the scouter couldn't get anywhere close to processing the number. Who knows how tough that Saiyan bastard is, if he's giving Frieza so much trouble!"

"Maybe the boss is just toying with him."

"Maybe...or he could be so strong that he's had to transform multiple times just to keep up."

"That seems a little weird. Why would the monkey let him transform if he was stronger than him?"

"True..." Jeice conceded before shaking his head. "Look, at any rate, whatever fight Frieza is having is way above our pay grade, and I'm not particularly eager to risk actually dying this time."

"Can't fault you there."

"So, as acting captain for the moment, I say our first priority is confirming the condition of the rest of our mates. After that, we can figure out what to do."

"Copy that." Recoome tapped a button on the mount for his scouter. At that moment, a red blip became visible on his scouter screen, indicating the position of the one remaining scouter belonging to Burter. "Got Burter."

"Alright, then, let's go!" Jeice said, and the two took off at full speed towards the position of Burter's scouter.

After a few minutes of flying, during which they noticed some incredibly pronounced debris from a pitched engagement between several warriors, they came upon Burter, lying face down in the dirt, his neck clearly broken by a kick of great intensity. Recoome growled as he looked down at the body, while Jeice simply stared at it silently.

"I...I was hoping the scouter was wrong," he eventually said, choking up a little. "That Burter had just been knocked out like us, his power too low to register. But...I guess he didn't deserve any mercy...huh, mate?" At this, he broke down as much as he was willing to show, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked upon the body of his best friend. His expression hardened, and for a split second, he thought about flying in the middle of whatever epic battle Frieza was engaged in at the moment and doing his damndest to kill that Saiyan bastard. But Recoome placed a hand on his shoulder, calmly yet firmly holding him in place.

"There's nothing you can do," he said simply. "Monkey's way too strong for either of us."

Jeice sighed deeply. "Yeah...yeah."

Recoome patted him on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. Frieza will clobber that bastard. He's the strongest guy in the universe!"

Jeice nodded, smiling a bit. The thought of Frieza indirectly avenging his comrade was certainly a pleasing one. "Yeah," he eventually said. "Yeah, you're right."

Recoome smiled, glad that his friend had come around. "Now, come on. I'll take Burter, and we can go to Frieza's ship and see what we can figure out."

Jeice nodded after only a couple seconds' hesitation. The two set off once more as Recoome hoisted Burter's corpse over his shoulder, hoping to find the time later to honor their fallen friend with a proper funeral.

* * *

Frieza flew over and landed a few feet in front of Goku, grinning all the while. "Well, that was certainly something! You cheeky monkeys truly are crafty, in your own simple way."

Goku chuckled, somewhat apprehensively. "And you're too confident. You leave yourself wide open."

Frieza smirked. "You believe yourself to be in a position to give **me** advice? How amusing. Haven't you gotten some idea of my power by now?"

Goku chuckled. "You're pretty strong, that's for sure. Way stronger than anybody I've ever fought!"

"Heh. But of course."

"But I'm definitely not done yet!" With that, Goku braced himself. "KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" he cried, the aura beginning to grow to a more pronounced degree. However, Goku noticed all the same that the strain of Times Ten with his new power was nowhere near as significant as it had been earlier. He took this knowledge in stride as he rushed at Frieza, hitting him across the jaw with a punch and sending him flying. Before he could recover, Goku flew up and hit him from behind, sending him soaring into the air. He then flew up for another pass, but noticed too late the increase in Frieza's power. Just as he moved to attack him again, Frieza caught his hand in his own, the impact causing a massive shockwave. Goku grimaced and powered up to Times Eleven, but Frieza's power rose again just in time to catch his other hand. Before he could power up to Times Twelve, Frieza tightened his grip on both hands and headbutted Goku, sending him reeling as a cut began to form around his forehead. For an instant, Goku felt Frieza's power skyrocket dramatically, but couldn't even process it before the tyrant's tail smacked him into the ground, forming a massive crater.

As Goku got up from the rubble, Frieza landed at the mouth of the crater, crossing his arms and looking down at Goku.

"Are you finally beginning to understand, you dim-witted monkey?" Frieza asked, his annoyance evident. "Although you make a most entertaining punching bag, I sincerely hope you're getting **something** out of this."

Goku coughed violently as he slowly stood back up, looking up at Frieza with a look of pure determination. Frieza scowled at the sight.

"So, you don't understand? Wait...no," Frieza said as his mind was brought back several decades, to the moment that he destroyed Planet Vegeta. After killing their monarch and leaving the rest of them with no idea what was going on, Frieza stood ready to annihilate them all. And yet...one man stood before him, right until the end. Continuing to resist right up until the planet exploded. Frieza saw the resemblance clearly now as he looked at Goku's hardened expression. "You **do** understand. You're not entirely certain you can defeat me...whether I'm truly as powerful as I say or merely bluffing...and you don't **care**. All that matters to you...is standing up." Goku flew up into the air and landed at the opposite end of the crater's mouth, grinning. Frieza's face twisted into a scowl. "Stupid Saiyan pride. Stupid heroism. You really **are** that fool's son," he said bitterly, leaving Goku utterly confused.

"Hang on, what are you-?" he got out before Frieza powered up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying and taking all of the air out of his lungs. As he landed on the ground a couple miles away with a hard thud, Frieza caught up to him, landing a few feet away.

"I wasn't able to make the comparison at first, but now, seeing you all alone here, standing before me, I can see the resemblance clear as day."

"The...hell-?" Goku tried to ask before Frieza punched him in the gut, leaving him winded and on his knees, gasping for air.

"Many years ago, my father acquired Planet Vegeta, where your savage kind had made themselves a home after massacring some other puny race-the Triffles or something. They showed a clear aptitude for battle, so my father inducted many of their strongest warriors into his army. In exchange, our scientists gave them new technology and refined their existing equipment, improving their society greatly."

When Goku attempted to get up, Frieza grabbed him by the sides of his face and rammed his knee into it, crushing his nose and leaving him sprawling backwards onto the ground.

"After a short time, my father transferred primary control of his company to me, and with it, control over your planet. Things continued on much as they were, except...I began to get a curious sense of impending danger. I soon observed this 'zenkai' power your race possessed-the ability to grow stronger after every brush with death. The Saiyans' immense pride was also a concern. It became quickly apparent that their loyalty to me was questionable, and the risk of a rebellion from a planet which could produce warriors of ever-growing strength was considerable. But, more than that...I heard tell of a legend."

Goku struggled to get up onto one knee, his aura flaring up as he attempted to push his body to Kaio-ken Times Fifteen. Unfortunately, Frieza powered up enough to deck Goku across the jaw with a single punch, sending him back to the ground without having managed to push his body to that level.

"Some former soldiers of mine were spreading around something they'd heard from some older Saiyan. A legend of a powerful warrior among the Saiyans who lived almost a thousand years ago. A righteous man who gave his life fighting against evil, or whatever," Frieza finished dismissively. "Those soldiers were killed, of course, but I began to wonder about it all the same. Eventually, at the urging of a friend, I decided the risk was simply too great."

Goku managed to lift himself up once more, beginning to power up only for Frieza to kick him to the ground, placing a foot over his prone body before he could recover and pushing down hard. Frieza slowly extended a finger and pointed it at Goku's leg.

"After I killed King Vegeta, I stood ready to blow the planet up from orbit...until one person tried to stop me. A Saiyan warrior who fought through my rank and file men like they were a swarm of gnats. His struggle was futile, of course-no one among the Saiyans is anywhere near my equal. But...I'll be honest. When I saw him standing there, prattling on about fighting against tyranny and oppression...a part of me was more worried than usual. I took particular relief in knowing that he would die along with the rest of his kind. Because, if anyone could have become a powerful warrior of 'righteousness'..." Frieza trailed off before smirking. "Well. I think you understand."

Goku took a haggard breath as he looked up at Frieza, a newfound rage building in his heart. "So...it wasn't an...asteroid impact, after all," he remarked. "You killed...all of them. My father...my mother...Vegeta's family...all of the Saiyans...except the ones you could use."

Frieza smirked. "I'm sure there are some other stragglers lying about the universe, if it makes you feel any better." He paused for a second. "Really ought to take the time to ferret them out at some point..." he thought aloud. Goku, meanwhile, coughed violently before continuing to speak.

"The Namekians...the Saiyans...how many other people have you treated like this? Like...like vermin you can wipe out on a whim?"

Frieza gave this some thought. "Well, my men do most of the grunt work when it comes to preparing planets for sale. They're awfully efficient about that-although you and your friends have killed many of my best," he finished, looking down at Goku angrily for a second before regaining his composure. "But, as far as the people I've dealt with personally, the toll probably comes out to about...oh, I don't know, one, two hundred billion? You start to lose track after a while, to be totally honest."

As Goku growled at him, Frieza let out a laugh. "Oh, come now, monkey! Your people are hardly bloodless! They brought an entire race to extinction themselves, not to mention all the planets they've laid low in my service! Your father was probably one of the most proficient in that department! And yet you take more issue with me than with him?" Goku continued to look up at Frieza with an expression of pure malice. Frieza sighed. "I suppose I underestimated the influence of nepotism. No matter-you'll have all the time in the world to berate him and the rest of your kind...when I send you to Hell."

The tips of his fingers glowed pink, and Goku knew that he had only one chance to get out of the situation. " _I don't know if what I sensed is even his maximum, but if it_ is _...I've got more than enough power in reserve. Let's just hope my body will last!"_

With that, Goku took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"KAIO-KEN...TIMES TWENTY!"

His red aura blazed to life, completely enveloping his body in a deep crimson glow as he threw Frieza off of him with a kiai, causing Frieza's finger beam to go wide. Before Frieza could even grasp what was happening, Goku had flown up into the air and kept the assault going, grabbing him to stop his momentum and then punching him in the gut. As Frieza was left winded, Goku proceeded to grab Frieza and knee him in the face, leaving him bruised before sending him flying into the sky with a punch. As Frieza flew off, Goku cupped his hands together in the familiar form, hastened as he felt his body screaming in protest at sustaining Times Twenty. He knew he had to make it quick

"KA! ME! HA! ME! **HAAAAA**!" Goku cried out, firing off a powerful Kamehameha at the distant form of Frieza. Frieza was left looking down in apprehension as the beam of blue ki streaked towards him, and he frantically held out a hand to stop it in its tracks. He quickly found this effort unsatisfactory, and moved on to holding out both hands and releasing even more of his power. When even this proved to not be enough, he was forced to grit his teeth and power up to 70% of his power-close to the maximum limit his body could tolerate without any expansion in mass. He finally managed to stop the beam from pushing back and threatening to spread throughout his body, although he could still feel the searing pain in his arms as the beam burned them immensely. With a yell of pain and exertion, Frieza met the Kamehameha with his own powerful ki blast, canceling the two beams out in a massive explosion which sent shockwaves throughout the entire landmass.

Goku had to brace himself to not be buffeted back too much, and smaller objects around him were swiftly ripped from the ground and send spiraling off. The smoke took a while to clear, but Goku could already sense what he had most feared since the struggle began:

Frieza was stronger than him.

* * *

Jeice and Recoome landed in front of Frieza's ship to a grisly sight. Just outside of the ship, sprawled out and covered in blue blood, laid the body of their captain, just meters away from the Attack Ball he was trying so desperately to reach. From the looks of the injury, he appeared to have been pierced directly through the skull.

Jeice and Recoome recoiled at the sight. Although they had seen and produced plenty of gory results themselves, to see their captain succumb to such a fate angered and repulsed them more than they could say. Jeice gulped while Recoome tried to look on the positive side of things.

"N-now hang on, can't the Captain swap bodies with people? Maybe he just killed his original body with the new body's power!"

Jeice furrowed his brow in thought. "Maybe...the Captain did say Vegeta might have only been showing a glimpse of his power."

"So he took Vegeta's body!" Recoome concluded excitedly, the glimmer of hope obvious in his eyes. Jeice's reflected a similar glow, and the two quickly entered the ship to confirm their theory for themselves.

"That reading I saw was just about...here," Jeice said as the two flew rapidly down the corridors, coming upon the old medical wing of the ship and face to face with Vegeta's body inside of one of the medical machines. Recoome was about to take a step forward to open up the machine, but noticed the counter on the control panel, which stated that the subject would not recover for another hour. Recoome grimaced while Jeice moved to another panel, this one depicting security footage within the room. Curious, he played back the visual record until he came upon a visual of Vegeta's body crashing through the ceiling. As he watched intently, he could hear Vegeta muttering something from within the healing chamber, which, combined with the grunting from earlier, caused his heart to sink. Recoome quickly noticed this and called out to his friend.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Jeice turned back to him, eyes threatening to cloud up again. "It ain't him, mate," he said sadly. Recoome was left dumbstruck.

"W-what? But the body swap-"

"Doesn't change the Captain's voice," Jeice finished. "This security footage-it's obvious that was Vegeta speaking. Which means that that body out there..."

Recoome's eyes widened as he considered what Jeice was saying. "Damn," he said, at a loss for words. After a couple seconds, he added, "So...we really are the only ones left."

Jeice nodded wordlessly, trying not to cry. "I'm going to kill those monkey bastards if it's the last thing I do," he said angrily, a step away from breaking down completely.

"You'll have to get in line," Recoome said, and for some time, neither of them spoke. Eventually, however, Recoome asked the unasked question. "So what do we do?" Jeice didn't respond, prompting Recoome to elaborate. "I mean, we were expecting the Captain to be around to tell us, but now..."

"Yeah," Jeice replied, still on the edge. "Yeah." After a pause, during which he was forced to evaluate everything he believed in, he answered Recoome's question. "One thing's for sure-we don't stay here."

Recoome was shocked by this. "B-but what if the boss needs us-"

"The hell does he need us for?!" Jeice shot back, angry at a lot of different things at the same time. "To go around and mop up anyone he thinks he's beyond dealing with himself?! To do the hardest work, laying low all the A-Class worlds, risking life and limb fighting their strongest warriors?! To fetch the stupid magic macguffins he was after so he can take whatever power they've got for himself, and **maybe** deign to leave us with a suitable payment when all was said and done?! Well, look where that got us, mate-ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"

Jeice screamed this last retort at Recoome, his voice hitching as his friends' deaths came back to him all at once. He wiped his eyes before continuing in a smaller voice.

"Guldo...he died on my watch. You guys reminded me that risks come with the job, but...I still wonder if I should've done more. If I'd been paying closer attention, if I'd been fast enough to push him out of the way, maybe..." Jeice let out a shaky breath as he went on. "And now...my Captain, the man I looked up to more than anyone else in the universe...Burter, my best friend...they were both killed while I was too out of it to do anything! And none of it would've happened if that demon could bother to get off his arse and do anything himself!" Recoome listened silently, on the fence about whether or not he should agree with what Jeice was saying. Eventually, as Jeice composed himself once more, he finished his tirade. "Nah. Nah, I'm done. I can't go on like this. I've lost too much to think any of it is worth it now. I've only got one friend left in the universe thanks to 'Lord' Frieza...and those filthy Saiyans."

Jeice spat out the last word angrily, and at this, Recoome considered everything that had happened, everything he had believed in for most of his life, and he made his choice.

"Then we'll leave," he said simply. Jeice seemed surprised that Recoome had come around to his way of thinking so quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah! To hell with this backwater planet anyway!"

"Yeah!" Recoome replied enthusiastically. "We'll ditch this place, and go off somewhere else in the galaxy, where nobody can find us! We'll use every minute we got to get stronger and stronger, and if that Saiyan bastard ain't dead by Frieza's hand, we'll kill him ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

"And if he is-screw it! We'll go over to that Earth planet and kill all his friends!"

"Yeah!"

"And who knows? They may even have Dragon Balls of their own that we can snag to revive Ginyu and the others! Then we'll tell Frieza to go to Hell and do whatever the hell we want!"

"Yeah!"

"And...and...my scouter's still on, ain't it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then!" Recoome swiftly tore his scouter off of his face and tossed it into a wall with all of his strength, tearing through the wall and reducing the scouter to nothing but nuts and bolts. "Let's get the hell out of here and hope that nobody heard any of that!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Jeice replied. After a couple of seconds, he fired off a ki blast at the machinery which regulated the ship's healing tanks, not wanting to risk failing to kill Vegeta, who was surely more powerful than them at the moment. When he was certain the machines were all disabled, the two swiftly flew outside and activated their Attack Balls. After setting down Burter's body into his own pod as comfortably as he could, Recoome set about doing the same for Captain Ginyu, while Jeice carried out the task of programming both of their Attack Balls to fly automatically towards a set destination.

"Hm...where should we go?" Recoome asked as Jeice stood before the control panel of Burter's pod. Jeice thought for a moment.

"We could try going to Yardrat, but-"

"But the top brass knows that was where our next assignment was," Recoome finished. "Maybe we should go somewhere more suited to training?"

"Like what?"

"Well, those monkeys had a planet with ten times standard gravity, right? Maybe we should find something like that."

"Hm...that should narrow it down..." Jeice thought before coming upon a planet a good distance away from Namek. "'Zoon,'" Jeice read. "From the looks of things, it has ten times standard gravity. Not much info on their population, though-we got no idea what kind of power levels those blokes have got."

"Well, hopefully they're in a good ballpark for us to deal with," Recoome said, ever the optimist. Jeice smiled.

"Alright, then. Zoon it is," Jeice replied, plotting a flight path into the pod's navigational systems and swiftly doing the same for Ginyu's pod. As he and Recoome sat in their own pods, they each input the coordinates and closed their eyes as the ships began to take off, sending them into stasis. Their last thoughts revolved around a common subject, a subject that would not fade from their minds for quite some time:

Revenge.

* * *

Goku stood there, completely in awe at Frieza's power and feeling the effects of using Times Twenty for that long. As he struggled to catch his breath, Frieza contemplated his own condition. Although he had beaten back Goku's attack, it had taken 70% of his power, and hardly left him unscathed. His body was covered in dust and light burn marks from the attack, and his arms were left badly burned and matted with blood. His arms were left trembling from the exertion of bearing the brunt of Goku's attack, but Frieza swiftly got them under control, scowling all the while.

"That blasted Saiyan!" he muttered to himself before vanishing from Goku's sight, reappearing on the ground directly in front of him. Goku tensed up as he saw Frieza looking at him with an entirely new level of rage. He quickly powered up to Kaio-ken Times Fifteen, gritting his teeth and muffling a scream as every inch of his body howled in protest. Frieza stood there for a moment before speaking up.

"That...hurt," he said, in a tone which indicated whatever calm facade he had maintained was about to come crashing down. And, sure enough, it did. "IT **HURT**!" he screamed at the Saiyan, his mind totally clouded by rage.

He rushed towards Goku as fast as his body could currently permit without devoting his time towards charging up, and even at Times Fifteen Goku was left unprepared to block Frieza's headbutt. Goku was sent flying across the ground, coming to a halt with a painful thud. As Goku struggled to get up, Frieza calmly walked over to him, looking down at the Saiyan as he tried to get up off of his knees, the constant pain of maintaining Times Fifteen becoming too much for him to bear as he shifted into Times Ten. Frieza never gave him the chance to recover, casually kicking him into the air before flying up and sending him back to the ground with a downward kick. Goku gave up on maintaining any level of the Kaio-ken after that, the injuries only accentuating the physical strain worsened by using Times Twenty.

After sputtering up a small amount of blood, Goku managed to drag himself to his feet, coughing and panting in pain as he struggled to focus on the form of Frieza walking towards him.

"So...I take it that attack earlier was the best you can do?"

Even if Goku had deigned to respond to that, he didn't presently have the breath he needed to do so. His expression looking back at Frieza was all the tyrant needed to see, however.

"I thought so," he said simply before flinging a haphazard energy attack at Goku, creating a chasm in the ground directly in front of him and leaving himself and his clothing even more battered. Goku struggled to look at Frieza with both eyes fully open, while Frieza's own dispassionate glare returned now that he was sure the Saiyan warrior was truly unable to do anything more against him.

"I must say I'm impressed," Frieza conceded. "To climb to almost three-quarters of my power...and from such a lowly species, no less. My father would be hard-pressed to overcome your maximum power on his own. Such strength from such primitive, self-righteous trash...all the more reason that you must die." Frieza held out his hand, a finger extended and ready to run Goku through, before something in Goku's expression made Frieza pause. A kind of stubborn defiance, even in knowing that their death was inevitable. A defiance which would not die out even as all hope seemed to be lost. Frieza could tell from one look in Goku's eyes that, no matter the damage to his body, his spirit was still intact, and as strong and stubborn as ever. The frost demon growled in annoyance. He had not yet reached the point at which killing Goku would be truly satisfying.

Goku, meanwhile, knew he had only one option left, although he couldn't see how Frieza would allow him to use it, nor could he be sure it would be enough. And yet, all the same, Goku knew deep in his soul that he had to try. Not just for his friends and the people he loved on Earth, but for all people everywhere in the universe, and for all of the people who had been thoughtlessly slaughtered under Frieza's rule. He pushed aside the pain, the feeling of his legs threatening to buckle under the strain of supporting his own weight, and concentrated on what he had to do to ensure that Frieza was taken down for good.

He lifted both of his arms skyward...and prayed.

* * *

Hoo, and we're done! Sorry, this was another chapter where it felt like the words weren't quite coming through to a length that suited a full chapter. I already wanted to do what I did with Jeice and Recoome at some point, so I figured instead of cramming that in at the 23rd chapter, it'd be better here.

Speaking of which, here's my reasoning, just in advance. So, to start with, Jeice is already kind of a coward, and Recoome's not an idiot, so neither of them are particularly willing to dive in and help Frieza against Goku, because he's obviously out of their league. And as for their defection from Frieza's ranks...well, they're not quite as **in** Frieza's ranks as the rest of his soldiers. They're mercenaries hired out by Frieza to do the particularly high-end jobs, and while Frieza does respect them above all other soldiers in his army, there is still a certain detachment there. I mean, Frieza has so much power that he could easily carry out any of these particularly dangerous missions himself. I'd also argue that, of the group, Ginyu is the one most devoted to Frieza. The others are, naturally, devoted to Ginyu more than they are Frieza, as he is their leader. And the Ginyu Force are an incredibly close-knit group, being a team and all and going on many missions together. They've developed an immensely strong bond. Thus, with Ginyu gone, as well as their other friends, as the direct result of them being sent on a mission by Frieza...it's understandable that Jeice and Recoome would be disillusioned with continuing to serve under Frieza, and would be particularly invested in obtaining revenge against the people who killed their friends.

Anyway, with that out of the way, how about some responses?

cybresamurai says:

"That whole "Immortality negates zenkais" thing doesn't make sense and hasn't been confirmed but as long as it doesn't actually affect the story by making a saiyan immortal and stopping them from getting stronger it's ok"

This response intrigued me, and compelled me to investigate the matter a bit more than I had, even asking some other fic writers about it. On the surface, my gut assumption would've been to say that immortal Saiyans can't get zenkais because Dragon Ball depicts immortality as rendering the person affected completely invulnerable. Without the ability to be driven to near-death or even take damage in the first place, you couldn't trigger a zenkai boost. You could still train, obviously, but that's a very different kind of strength increase. From what I could find, the canon generally bears out this perspective, although I may be misinterpreting something. I'm curious to hear your argument on the subject in greater detail. Perhaps you could pm me your thoughts?

Next two are sorta related, so I'm putting them together.

DarkFireCat5241999 says: "Senzus were able to heal a hole through the chest for yamacha so it should arm I think the time chamber gravity varies the further you go out."

GhostKing666 says: "Senzu beans have never been shown being able to heal maiming's. If they could, then Goku, Gohan and Vegeta would all regrown their tails as soon as they ate a senzu bean."

Alright, so, looked into this too, and what I found caused me to make some slight retcons to earlier chapters. Basically, what I discovered in my research on the subject was that yes, Senzu beans can in fact heal maiming, but only if it's fresh. As a result, I rewrote the scene where Yamcha gets his arm torn off to re-open the wound, so as to provide some justification for his arm growing back. As for why the Saiyan's tails don't grow back, it's been demonstrated that that whole process stops with maturity. Goku has permanently lost his tail since Kami did that ritual, and Vegeta never gets his back after it's cut off. Since Goku's came back after being cut off as a kid, we know it isn't the injury that stopped that process. As for why Gohan's never grows back under this logic...honestly, I think Toriyama was just tired of drawing Saiyan tails by the Namek Saga, which is supported by the fact that we never see Trunks or Goten with theirs or see Gohan ever grow his back again following the Saiyan Saga. Ultimately, though, since Gohan has his tail here, that's kind of moot, so the Senzu logic holds up.

Ushindeshi says:

"Cool chapter. Dende is immortal, Goku got his potential unlocked by Guru, that something new."

Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

Alright, finally, Jredd. Jredd's was...a lot, so I'm going to take out bits and respond to those.

"So first of all I just wanted to come on here and tell you I basically binged all these chapters in a couple of days and I think you are doing a great job :)."

Thanks! Glad to see you liking it so far!

"Secondly, as much as I like this fic overall and I understand why you didn't have the earthlings train in the time chamber I'd like to at least run some points by you for perhaps an alternate take on this story should you ever decide a retelling in the future. 1. The earthlings are way stronger than Goku when he went in as a kid, so while they may not make it a whole year I think a couple of months with a partner is highly possible. 2. Not only are they used to the thin atmosphere of Kami's lookout, but they are also used to very heavy weights and the strain of Roshi's bulk form to the point of mastering it. Now granted that may not be the complete experience of 10X gravity but I think if they removed their weights and tried to stand up it shouldn't take them too long to manage at least that. The one thing that I am unsure of is the rapid shifts in temperature. Although let us consider this, you don't feel the 10X gravity or temperature shifts as much until you step out into the void right? So couldn't they just barely step out into it and always strive to stay close to their beds in case it becomes too much?"

Regarding #1, I feel like my explanation of the differences in biology between humans and Saiyans works pretty well for that, but as for #2, I...did not think about that too much, lmao. It slipped my mind that they could just stay in the fairly normal bed space and just spar in there. I mean, they'd wreck the place, but still.

"Now I am not saying that you should've done this or that you have to lol, I am just saying that if you wanted to you TOTALLY could. Y'know for another story, because I like your writing style."

Oh, yeah, no, absolutely. I'll have to keep this in mind for my other DBZ story, Forgotten Son, whenever it gets around to its Saiyan Saga. That is...really far off, though.

"Anywho, all your other twists more than make up for this and they can always get more out of that room later :D. I just couldn't help myself and be all like "Psst! Yeah but...what about THIS?!""

Ha, yeah, no worries. I'm the exact same way-it's just how I operate. That's why I write what if fics like this.

"I REALLY wanted this Piccolo to fuse with Nail...could you imagine? LOL Again I see why you didn't but...awww :)."

In my original draft in my head, I had Nail consider it and bring the idea up to Piccolo as a way to beat Frieza, before Frieza killed Nail after overhearing this, but I ultimately scrapped that idea. Still, you never know.

"I'll leave you to your work and keep an eye on this story. Keep up the good work. In any case the more this goes forward the better it gets. Dende immortal? Freakin' brilliant! Suck it Freiza LOL! Alright that's the end of my novel of a comment...for now :). *Shifty eyes* Have a good one dude I'm loving this so far :D!"

Thanks, and again, no worries on the length. If anything, it just shows how invested you are, which is definitely a nice thing to see. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story, and that you have a fantastic day!

Alright, so with all that settled, power levels!

Goku: 4,300,000; 8,600,000 in Times Two, 12,900,000 in Times Three, and so on.

Goku(Times Twenty): 86,000,000

Frieza(50% power): 60,000,000

Frieza(75% power): 90,000,000(it seems likely, based on a throwaway line from Frieza in the manga, that 75% is about the most his body can withstand without having to bulk up too much, and even then it's exhausting. Beyond that, he needs time to charge up)

Before I sign off, I'd like to give a quick shout-out to Cerric, writer of _Strength of Many_. They've been looking over the last couple chapters of this story and sending in feedback, which has helped me in crafting what is hopefully the best story I can offer you all, so let's give them a hand for that! Be sure to check out their story, too-highly recommend it!

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.

 **(Edit 6/16/19):** Quick add-on here-I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and through most of June, and won't have access to my laptop. Chapter 23 is finished, but I decided that it would be better to hold off on uploading that until I got back so that I'll have more time to work on Chapter 24. Thank you all for understanding, and I'll see you all in a while!


	24. Tale 23: The Last Resort

Some time before, on the other side of the planet, Piccolo and company landed in front of the Capsule Corp spaceship which Goku and Piccolo had arrived in.

"Ha! We actually made it!" Yamcha cried out in joy. Krillin joined in as well, not quite able to help himself. Piccolo scoffed, although Gohan could tell he too was relieved that the others were out of danger.

"Alright, we'll stay here and guard the vessel until Goku finishes Frieza off. Between his immense power and the Kaio-ken technique, it should be fairly easy."

Gohan and the others agreed with the sentiment, but Gohan began to focus more intensely than he had been on the distant ki signatures of Goku and Frieza. After a minute, he quickly noticed a problem. "Uh...guys?"

Piccolo looked over at him. "What's going on?"

"Both of their ki signatures are rising rapidly," Gohan replied. "It doesn't seem like Daddy's doing any damage to Frieza at all."

The others began to grow concerned, and quickly devoted their attention to the area as well, stepping back a pace in surprise. "I see what you mean," Krillin said. "Frieza's ki is insane! And...Goku's ki seems to be faltering a bit."

"Yes...although he's increasing it ever-further with the Kaio-ken, the strain is taking a minute, yet evident toll, accelerated with every increase," Piccolo explained. "I would also deduce that he is being injured by Frieza whenever he overpowers certain states." After a minute of apprehensive silence, Piccolo was about to say more, but paused as he felt an intense jolt in his head. The others evidently felt it as well, trying to blink away the sensation.

"Is that...?" Yamcha began, in awe at what he was feeling from Goku and Frieza.

"Times Twenty. It has to be," Krillin finished, before the group was rocked by the intensity of Goku and Frieza's struggle.

"Good lord!" Yamcha cried out in astonishment, while the others were left simply stunned. When the struggle had ended, Piccolo grimaced.

"Frieza is stronger," he remarked simply, catching the others off guard.

"A-are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"I could tell from his ki signature. Times Twenty has done significant damage to Goku's body. It is likely the maximum he can withstand. Frieza struggled intensely against that power...but still saved himself."

The group was left stunned by this information.

"W-what do we do?" Yamcha asked, struggling to find an answer. Piccolo continued to scowl.

"I...I do not know. Frieza's power is beyond all of us...and beyond Goku. We should not have dismissed King Kai's warnings."

"G-Goku has a plan though, right?" Krillin asked. Piccolo paused.

"He was hoping the Kaio-ken Times Twenty would be enough. Without it...he has only one chance. And it is unlikely Frieza will give him the time to use it."

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked, while understanding dawned on Krillin's face as he began to feel a slight shift in the energy around him.

"Yeah, that's it! He's using the Spirit Bomb!" he cried out excitedly.

"The Spirit whatsit?"

"The Spirit Bomb!" Krillin answered. "H-he takes energy from everything around him-plants, animals, people-and gathers it into a sphere of energy. Even a fraction of the energy he gathered from the people of Earth was enough to nearly kill Vegeta back then!"

Yamcha paused for a second. "You know, now that you mention it, I did feel like a bit of my ki was going down while you guys were fighting," he remarked, before chuckling. "I just attributed that to my injuries."

"But...surely Daddy must realize there isn't enough energy on this planet anymore," Gohan said.

"He's likely aware, but at this juncture...he has no choice," Piccolo answered. "We could attempt to buy him time to gather more energy, but...Frieza's power alone is enough to crush all of us."

Gohan furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before looking over at Dende. "Not all of us," he said, turning the others' attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked, causing Dende to quickly answer.

"When Frieza hit me with that beam, I was completely fine, even after a similar beam had killed Nail easily," Dende answered, the memory causing him great discomfort. "And during the fight, I felt a rush of...something, in my body. I think...I think my people used our Dragon Balls to make me immortal."

Gohan nodded while the others were left perplexed. "B-but why?" Yamcha asked. "What purpose would that serve?"

"...I understand," Piccolo said, thinking for a moment before elaborating. "King Kai can see events transpire throughout the universe, and he can communicate telepathically with any life form he wishes. He has been watching this engagement, and knows of Dende's healing abilities. He must have contacted the Namekians and told them to make Dende immortal so that Frieza couldn't kill him and prevent him from healing us."

"And now we can use that to our advantage," Gohan said. "If someone can keep Frieza distracted, Dende can heal Daddy! With the damage he's sustained, that might give him another boost!"

Piccolo's eyes widened as he caught on. "And if it's anything like the last one...factoring in the Kaio-ken, it may give him the edge he needs to put down Frieza for good." However, he shook his head after a few seconds of consideration. "But we could never stall him long enough for that plan to succeed. It would surely mean all of our deaths."

Gohan nodded. "Maybe so, but...there is a way we can improve our odds." He looked into Piccolo's eyes, doing his best to communicate his intentions.

Piccolo looked back at him, puzzled. "What are you...no," he asked before putting his foot down. "No, that is not acceptable."

"But Mr. Piccolo-!"

"Silence! I will not let you take such a risk!"

"I'm the only one who can get stronger on the spot like that! I definitely won't get strong enough to beat Frieza, but I might get close enough to stall him, at least for a few minutes!"

"What you're proposing is far too risky! If done incorrectly, you could die!"

"Why do you think I'm asking **you** to do it?!" Gohan shot back, leaving Piccolo stunned. "Your techniques are far more precise-no offense," he added hastily for the others' benefit. "I know you'll be able to do it safely."

Piccolo hesitated, sweat beads forming along his eyebrows as he contemplated what the child was asking him to do.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it's our best chance," Gohan said candidly. "If we knew what happened to Vegeta after fighting that Ginyu guy, we could try that fake moon thing he did to turn me into that big ape monster, but I highly doubt that plan would work out much better in the long run."

"Not to mention Vegeta would probably sooner kill us than team up with us," Yamcha added.

Piccolo was about to raise an objection when the gang felt a sudden decrease in Goku's ki signature. It was easy enough to deduce that Goku was being pummeled by Frieza.

"Come on, Mr. Piccolo! It's now or never!" Gohan implored his teacher, only intensifying the dilemma evident across Piccolo's features. Recognizing this, Gohan looked at him and chuckled, causing Piccolo to turn to him in annoyance.

"W-what?!" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

Gohan smiled. "Nothing, it's just...funny. Only a year ago, you threw me at a cliff and left me to fend for myself in the middle of a barren wasteland."

Piccolo was left stunned at how quickly Gohan had deduced his emotions, before he growled at the thought of having any weaknesses, let alone one exposed so easily. Kami chuckled in his head.

 _"You know, I never would've imagined you had such a soft side, Piccolo."_

 _"The day your mind is absorbed by my own is the day I will cry tears of joy for the first time in my life."_

"Very well! I'll do it." Piccolo took a few steps back, hesitating for a second before placing his fingers on his forehead. Gohan nodded to Dende, and the Namekian child floated apprehensively to his side as he screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain. Yamcha and Krillin both turned away and covered their ears, the sight being a bit too much for them.

"This is going to hurt," Piccolo cautioned the child, who simply chuckled nervously, fully aware of that.

"Promises, promises," Gohan replied with a forced smile as he dropped his energy to zero. Piccolo couldn't help but grin a bit in return as he poured all the energy he could muster into the attack, aiming directly for an area of Gohan's chest that Piccolo knew would not be immediately fatal.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he cried out as he fired the beam, which easily pierced through the area he had aimed for and sent Gohan falling to the ground, blood sputtering from the wound as a small trickle escaped his mouth. Dende was on him in an instant, readying himself to begin the healing process. Gohan's eyes began to lose focus as he drifted in and out of consciousness, his mind preoccupied with one single thought.

 _"Come on...please, let this be enough...to make a difference..."_

As Dende poured his energy into Gohan's body, the boy's wounds were quickly sealed up, and he opened his eyes to find Piccolo and the others looking down at him in worry. With some slight nausea, Gohan managed to pull himself up off the ground, with Piccolo lending him a shoulder. Once on his feet, Gohan looked over at everyone and held out his hand slightly. They got the message, stepping back a couple of paces, before Gohan let out the full extent of his power with a mighty battle cry. The others were left completely stunned, with Piccolo having to grab onto Dende to keep him from being blown back by the sheer intensity, while the others barely held on after powering up as much as they could. When Gohan's display was finished, he looked down at his outstretched arms for a second before clenching his fists, satisfied in his own way with his newfound power.

 _"It's nothing like Frieza's...but it's enough."_

He turned to the others and looked at them with the expression of a natural leader.

"If you guys are coming along, you should stay behind me. I'll take Dende and draw Frieza away. That should give you guys time to get into position and do what you can to stall him while Dende heals Daddy."

The others nodded, aware of the danger of what they were about to do, yet committed nonetheless. Gohan moved to grab Dende in a bridal carry while Piccolo grabbed Krillin. Yamcha flew over to place Nail's body inside the ship before closing the door and grabbing onto Piccolo's outstretched hand. Without another word, the group took off as fast as they could, Gohan roaring ahead of the others at dizzying speeds to intercept the tyrannical emperor.

* * *

"...What are you doing?"

Frieza looked at Goku with a look somewhere in between confusion and incredulity. As far as he could tell, Goku was just...standing there. There wasn't any visible collection of energy, and the man seemed so drained to begin with that Frieza had to wonder if any sort of last resort wouldn't just kill him outright.

"I-I don't understand. Is this some kind of technique? Some gesture of capitulation? I...this doesn't make any sense. You can barely stand! Just what are you thinking you're going to accomplish with this...whatever it is?!"

Goku, meanwhile, stayed silent, focusing all of his energy on what was now his last resort.

 _"Agh, I knew it would be difficult with so little life left on the planet! Thank God he hasn't noticed yet...okay! With this new power boost...yeah! I can reach out to nearby planets!"_ Goku found himself taking a deep breath involuntarily. _"All planets close to Namek, please! Give me as much energy as you can spare!"_

High above the pair of them, well beyond Frieza's field of vision, the Spirit Bomb directly above Goku's head grew ever larger in diameter, quickly reaching and surpassing 150 feet. However, Goku could sense from the ball's output that it was still nowhere near strong enough to take down Frieza.

 _"Based on what I sensed before...once it's a good deal above the Kamehameha I tried earlier, it might be enough! Still...it's a gamble, and so far, every gamble I've made on Frieza's limits has blown up in my face-literally. Let's just hope this time my luck comes through for me!"_

Frieza, meanwhile, grew ever more impatient.

"I tire of this. How long are you going to stay like that?"

Goku chuckled, attempting to play off what he was trying to do.

"Long as I want to..."

At this, Frieza snapped, and Goku soon found himself on the receiving end of a powerful kick before he could even process it. As he tumbled onto the ground, Goku struggled to maintain his control over the Spirit Bomb above him. He slowly dragged himself to his feet in an attempt to continue the pose and gather even more energy, which only angered Frieza further.

"Come on, monkey! Attack me if you're going to!"

Goku attempted another chuckle.

"D-don't get so impatient now, Frieza..." he said as he resumed the pose, pouring even more energy into the Spirit Bomb. Frieza scowled at him before his scowl morphed into a smirk.

"Enough of this."

He let out a kiai which sent Goku flying into a nearby lake, producing a massive splash of water at the point of impact. After a moment, Goku's hand burst forth from the water as he dragged himself onto shore, panting heavily from the exertion. Frieza soon landed in front of the prone Saiyan and watched as he gasped for air. His lips curled into a scowl once more as he crossed his arms and looked down at the Saiyan.

"I never understand what you Saiyans are thinking," he began. "You persist in opposing a force you can't possibly stop even when you know it's useless. And for what? Pride? Honor? What passes for compassion among such simple-minded, bloodthirsty savages? Or are you simply too stubborn to just lay down and die?"

Goku simply continued breathing haggardly, trying to regain enough breath to get up and face Frieza once more, even as his body protested. Frieza simply grinned, a sinister look forming in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I wasn't really expecting an answer. Whatever the reason, I grow tired of indulging you. You have evidently expended the last of your reserves. Continuing this battle is pointless." Frieza suddenly reached down and yanked Goku up out of the water, holding him by the throat. As Goku struggled in vain against Frieza's grip, Frieza applied just enough pressure to leave Goku struggling even harder for air. Between his strangled gasps, Frieza looked into his eyes and sneered. "I will not kill you just yet, 'Son Goku.' Only when I am satisfied will I permit you to die." Frieza tightened his grip slightly, hoping to force the Saiyan warrior into unconsciousness, when his eyes fell upon something: a reflection in the water of the lake which he had been too preoccupied to notice before. At first glance, it appeared to be a great ball of light, not unlike a sun. However, Frieza knew better.

"That's...that's not one of Namek's three suns..." Frieza muttered as his gaze turned skyward, towards the source of the bright light. "What...is...that...?" He was forced to squint as he attempted to get a clear picture of the object. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was actually an enormous ball of energy, and from the looks of things, it appeared to be positioned directly above Goku.

 _"Crap! He knows!"_ Goku thought as he felt Frieza's grip slacken. Goku grit his teeth and powered up to Kaio-ken Times Five before letting out a kiai which forced Frieza to abandon his grasp around Goku's throat. Goku then quickly pushed himself away, landing a few feet away and continuing to hold up his hands.

"Agh! So that's what you've been doing!" Frieza remarked, while Goku simply stood there silently, observing Frieza carefully while continuing to gather as much energy as possible.

 _"Dammit!"_ he thought angrily. _"He'll just dodge it if I use it now, and it's still not enough anyway!"_

"Hoping to take me by surprise, were you?" Frieza said, smirking at the struggling warrior. "Fool! You have no hope of defeating me with a technique like that!" As if to demonstrate his point, he swiftly rushed forward and punched Goku in the gut, leaving him to fall to his knees in agony. In vain, he held his hands aloft, trying to eek out just a bit more energy, but Frieza wasn't ready to give him that chance. He cocked his fist, ready to punch Goku square in the face, before he felt a rush of air to his right. He had only enough time to turn his head before being hit directly in the face with a flying kick, sending him flying off into the distance for miles. Goku looked up in surprise.

"G-Gohan?!" he asked, partly surprised he was there at all and partly surprised by how strong he was.

"Just focus on the Spirit Bomb, daddy-I've got this!" the boy replied before taking off in the direction that Frieza had been smacked. No sooner had he arrived near where Frieza had landed than the tyrant burst forth from the water, absolutely livid.

"Agh, the brat! I overlooked him!" he muttered angrily to himself, looking around frantically until he found the brat in question, who just barely managed to land a punch on him to little effect. Doing his best to channel his rage, Gohan rushed towards Frieza, but quickly found himself outmatched. Before he could even throw another punch, Frieza's tail came up faster than he could react, smacking him into the dirt. Gohan attempted to recover, only for Frieza to rush downwards towards him and hit him upside the head with a powerful punch. Without another word, Frieza picked up the boy, dizzy from the blunt injury, and tossed him into the air before sending him flying through a large rock and into another with an aerial kick. Frieza calmly flew over to the struggling child and sneered.

"Did you really think you could defeat me with one measly power up?" Frieza taunted. "All you've done is hastened your own death."

To his surprise, however, Gohan simply chuckled.

"I never needed to defeat you," he replied with some effort. "I just needed to distract you."

Frieza tilted his head. "Distract me? Distract me from what...?" As he spoke, he noticed in the corner of his eye a small, blurry figure standing right next to what he could quickly recognize was Goku, still charging up his attack. As the figure held out his hands, realization struck.

"NO!" he cried, rushing out to stop Dende from healing Goku. Before he could move forward, however, Gohan suddenly flew up from the rubble and grabbed onto his tail, yanking him back with all his strength. Although this initially stopped Frieza in his tracks, the tyrant, beyond annoyed with Gohan's antics, powered up to 50% of his power and swiftly broke free of the boy's hold. Frieza flew forwards at remarkable speeds, swiftly intercepting the Namekian child before he could even lay his hands onto Goku's body. With a cry of surprise, Dende soon found Frieza's hand gripping tightly around his throat, and Goku far out of his reach.

"Trying more of your backwater magic, are we? No matter. I may not be able to kill you...but I can still take you out of the equation." Frieza swiftly threw out his other arm to intercept Gohan, who had attempted to catch him by surprise. As Gohan's face began to be crushed in Frieza's left hand, he pulled back his right arm before throwing his charge into the air with all of his strength. With one drawn out scream, Dende found himself flying upwards uncontrollably, quickly fading from the others' view with no sign of slowing down. To their horror, the fighters began to sense Dende's ki leaving the vicinity of the planet, continuing on through space and only slightly impeded by his own efforts to fly in the opposite direction. Frieza smirked, his satisfaction evident.

"Well...now that that variable is out of play..." he trailed off before holding Gohan aloft, twisting his grip, and shoving the boy back-first into the ground, producing a small crater. As if on cue, Piccolo flew up at top speed and attempted to hit Frieza with a drop kick, but the tyrant easily jerked his head back and avoided the attack. Without missing a beat, Piccolo attempted to briefly charge up a Special Beam Cannon along his right hand, lunging forward with the technique aimed directly at Frieza's eyes. Although not expecting this, Frieza swiftly snatched Piccolo's outstretched fingers and crushed them into nothing between his fist, causing Piccolo to scream in pain. Frieza kicked Piccolo to the side as purple blood was left coating his palm, then followed up with a kiai launched at Goku, designed to send him sprawling to the ground with immense force.

Frieza looked around to see if anyone else sought to challenge him, and was met with Yamcha firing off a series of Spirit Balls in his direction. He scoffed with annoyance as he simply walked through the mess of spheres, each of them eventually colliding with his face to no effect before he reached through the smoke and pulled Yamcha towards him, leaving him gasping for air with a knee to the stomach. Krillin swiftly moved to attack with a point-blank Kienzan, but found this too avoided by Frieza in the nick of time, leaving only a shallow gash along his chest from the attack. Grimacing over the slight pain, Frieza swiftly smacked Krillin to the ground with his tail, leaving him dizzy and unable to get back up no matter how hard he struggled.

He was just about to turn back to check on Goku when he noticed a small stream of energy springing forth from Gohan's open palm, who had just managed to get up onto his knees. Annoyed that the child was still up, he swiftly flew over to his position and knocked him back down again with a punch. He looked down upon the child with a smirk as he struggled to get back up.

"I must admit-I'm surprised you still have this much fire in you. Evidently you are more similar to your foolish father than I would have assumed." The emperor held his fingers outward, charging up a small pink point of ki along his fingertips. "I promised him that he would be forced to watch as all of his companions died by my hand. I see no reason not to start...with his own son." He grinned maliciously as the beam reached its apex, only to hear the distinct sound of chuckling from the boy. The sound left him confused, as well as more than a bit worried. "What the-? What could you possibly find amusing about all this?!"

Gohan took a moment to tilt his head up, looking the ruthless emperor right in the eye.

"Made you look."

Without another word, Gohan poured all the strength he had left into a powerful kiai before falling backwards to the ground, exhausted. Caught off guard, Frieza took it head-on, sending him flying into what seemed to him to be some bright light off in the distance behind him. Before he could break out of the child's trap, he felt his back collide with the descending Spirit Bomb, every inch of it starting to sear with pain. Frieza could vaguely make out Piccolo carrying Gohan away from the immediate vicinity of the massive ball of ki along with everyone else, some having to be picked up. However, that was hardly his most pressing concern at the moment.

With a great deal of strain, he managed to turn himself around so that he was pushing upwards with both of his arms and all of the power he could muster in his current state. Even with all of this energy, however, he still found his body being slowly but surely pushed downwards, the ground below him already giving way before the ball of ki from its sheer intensity. What's more, Frieza felt a particularly painful sensation throughout his entire body-as if his very soul was being ripped apart by the energy of the Spirit Bomb.

"T-this is nothing!" he cried out, not fully aware of how much he was lying to himself. His veins bulged throughout his body as he tried to push back against the ball of ki. Every part of him felt like it was being pulled taut, just inches away from snapping. Idly, he wondered about risking the time-consuming process of charging up to 100%, but a growing voice inside of his mind told him that even this would not be enough.

"T-this...is...nothing!" he repeated, as if simply saying the words out loud would give him the second wind he so desperately needed. As if he wasn't being pushed downwards even as he struggled with every ounce of power he had available. As if he couldn't feel that infernal Saiyan's technique tearing him apart piece by piece, all of his immense power only serving to barely hold him together.

He felt a shift. His body was beginning to buckle as the Spirit Bomb edged ever-closer to the planet's surface. He had burned out much of his power trying to hold on, and his reserves were beginning to fail. He grit his teeth and tried to push even more energy into his body, but it was no use. There was no stopping the Spirit Bomb.

"T-this...is..."

The tyrant's eyes widened, and for the first time, the most fearsome mortal being in the universe felt fear. The unstoppable force of destruction appeared to have met his match. The great and powerful Frieza let a thought that he would never have dared cross his mind pass unhindered, for now, in this moment, he had finally dared to believe it could ever be possible:

 _"I'm...I'm going to...die."_

A nearby observer could have distinctly heard the tyrant's cry, a cry of pure fear as he contemplated what appeared to be his imminent demise. The Spirit Bomb enveloped him completely, only heightening the emperor's terror. However, this cry was swiftly drowned out by a far more imposing roar: the deafening explosion of ki that resulted when the Spirit Bomb finally collided with the planet's surface, a blast that could be clearly seen even by the distant form of Dende, who had still been unsuccessful in coming to a complete stop from Frieza's maneuver. As for Earth's warriors, no matter how far they had managed to get from the epicenter, their vision was quickly obscured in mere seconds by an enormous flash of bright blue light. Only seconds later, the deafening noise hit along with the residual shock wave, the force of which causing everything to fade to black.

* * *

Several minutes passed during which the only sound that could be heard was the fading aftermath of the explosion and the roaring waves kicked up as a result. Eventually, however, a figure managed to pull himself up out of the water, grasping onto the first stable landmass he could find after regaining consciousness. Yamcha coughed violently for some time before regaining his composure. His own safety tentatively established, he reached out with his senses to locate the others.

"Please don't all be dead, please don't all be dead, please don't all be dead...wait a second!" Yamcha said aloud as he finally picked up something. He flew over to a spot nearby which seemed to host a fairly weak ki signature. After a bit more focus, he realized who it was, and held out his hand just as Krillin managed to swim up to the surface. Finding it somewhat difficult to pull him up, Yamcha let Krillin have a moment to cough up the water that had made its way into his lungs. Eventually, Krillin was able to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Whew, man! That was a hell of an explosion," Krillin remarked tiredly, exhausted from having to swim up to the surface of the lake. Yamcha nodded.

"Now where could the others have gone...?" Yamcha wondered aloud. Krillin chuckled.

"If we're alive, you can bet they are, with how crazy strong they've all gotten."

Yamcha murmured to himself. "I dunno...Goku was pretty close to that blast, and he and Gohan were in pretty bad shape." The two looked around, hoping to find Piccolo, Gohan, or Goku somewhere nearby. After a moment of frantically looking around, Krillin eventually spotted something. "There!" he cried out, as both of them began to make out the form of Piccolo floating some distance away, battered from the explosion. Gohan lay barely conscious in his arms, only dimly registering the presence of the others. With some difficulty, Piccolo managed to fly to their position and set Gohan down onto the ground in front of him after spotting the group, falling to his knees not long after. With a nod, the two humans gave Piccolo and the weakened child as much energy as they could spare, and the light in his eyes shone significantly brighter.

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Did we win?"

Piccolo thought about this for a moment. "I'm not sensing Frieza's ki...or Goku's..."

The warriors looked at each other somberly. "Neither can I," Yamcha remarked, to which Krillin nodded. Gohan looked around, deeply saddened until he began to feel something in the back of his mind. His eyes widened a bit.

"Wait a sec...I feel something! It's...it's Daddy's ki! Coming from over there!" He pointed off in the distance, which seemed to be nothing but empty seas. Piccolo flew off as best he could towards the area, diving down in search of Goku's ki. After a few moments of tense silence, he emerged from the water with Goku in hand, looking incredibly drained. With great care, Piccolo set his body onto the ground in front of them, pushing some of his energy into his unconscious body in the hopes of getting him to come around. After some violent coughing, Goku's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ah...man, I...I think I saw Grandpa for a bit there," he said weakly, chuckling to himself almost deliriously. Piccolo chuckled.

"And Roshi, I'd imagine." Goku chuckled as well before tensing up for a second. He relaxed, appearing sure of himself.

"Yup. I'm not...sensing Frieza anywhere. I...I think we did it, guys."

The others couldn't help the bright, relieved smiles that formed along their faces, Goku included. Even Piccolo got in on it, although his was far more subdued.

"Come on," he remarked. "Let us return to the spaceship. With any luck, it's still intact, and we can go out and bring Dende back to Earth with us."

Goku nodded and let Piccolo pull him up off of the ground and onto his feet.

"I just hope that the Namekians were able to get our Dragon Balls working," Gohan said. "Then we could revive everyone who's died this last year, if we word the wish right." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"From what I know through Kami, the process isn't that difficult. Tsuno should be able to restore them, or perhaps even enhance their capabilities. In time, we'll be able to bring everyone back."

The others decided then to take off at a leisurely pace, heading towards Goku and Piccolo's ship. As they flew, Yamcha addressed the elephant in the room.

"So what happens now?" When the others looked towards him, he stuttered slightly. "I-I mean, Frieza's gone, but isn't he supposed to be the head of some big empire out in space? It's not like that went away."

"Well, with their leader and many of his top subordinates dead, their empire is no doubt in disarray," Piccolo remarked. "It is unlikely that it poses a threat."

Goku frowned slightly. "Eh, I dunno about all that." Piccolo turned towards him as he elaborated. "While I was fighting Frieza, he mentioned that his parents were strong enough to injure him. If that's the case, then once they find out about this...things will get ugly."

"Plus, the universe is big," Gohan added. "Frieza may have other guys out there we don't even know about!"

Piccolo nodded as the ship came within sight. "Hm. That is indeed troubling."

"Eh, it's not so bad," Goku said. "I'm almost as strong as his dad, according to him, and now...who knows how much stronger I'll get?" After a moment of thought, Goku came up with a plan. "The next time King Kai contacts me, I'll ask him to keep an eye on everything that happens with Frieza's empire, and to tell me where I can find Frieza's dad. We can deal with him and anyone else who might take Frieza's place. After that, if somebody tries to start up something like that again, we'll deal with that too. If not, we'll let things sort themselves out. For now, though...let's worry about getting ourselves home, huh? Your mom's worried sick," Goku said to Gohan, who shuffled his feet a bit.

"Right. Yeah. The whole sneaking off on the spaceship thing." Goku nodded.

"And picking a bunch of fights with evil alien guys trying to kill you," Goku remarked. "I feel like it's my job to scold you on that, but I'd probably have done all of that stuff when I was your age, and also now, so really...seems a little unfair, don't you think?" He smiled down at his son, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"You make a compelling argument, Daddy." Goku chuckled before pointing down at his son, giving his best effort at a stern look and not really succeeding.

"Don't you go thinking that your mom's gonna let you off the hook, though. You know how she gets." Gohan sighed.

"Grounded for a month and double the homework?"

"Grounded for **two** months and **triple** the homework," Goku clarified. "She was **mad**."

Gohan groaned in anticipation of his fate, but still couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of going home. The others likewise smiled as they touched down in front of the ship, relieved that this long nightmare was finally over.

Piccolo was just about to step onto the extended boarding deck when he paused, suddenly overcome by a cold feeling in the back of his mind. A quick glance around at the others showed that they felt it too, and that it appeared to be...familiar. "What-?" Piccolo got out before he turned to the side-and was pierced through the chest by a pink beam of ki. As Piccolo collapsed soundlessly, suddenly on the brink of death, the others whirled around to the source of the noise.

Standing menacingly on the roof of the Capsule ship was none other than Frieza himself, having just landed after firing the beam. His eye appeared to be forcefully kept shut, his body plastered by cuts and bruises from the explosion and resulting debris. Almost a third of his tail was missing, the end reduced to a still-bleeding stump, and the gash across his chest only seemed to be causing him even greater pain. And yet, despite all of this damage, he was alive all the same, and, judging by his energy, far more powerful than any of them.

"FRIEZA!" Yamcha cried out in panic, overwhelmed by fear as the supposedly dead tyrant looked down at them with an entirely new level of hatred.

"P-Piccolo!" Gohan cried out, horrified at the fate which had befallen his teacher. Frieza's breath came shallowly as he began to speak.

"Even **I** thought I was dead. I very nearly was...because of **you** ," he said, looking at Goku with a malice he'd never seen before.

"Guys, get out of here now!" Goku cried out frantically, before powering up to Kaio-ken Times Five, every inch of his body screaming in protest as he flew right at Frieza. Although evidently weakened, Frieza still managed to counter with a punch in the nick of time, sending Goku sprawling to the ground. The others hesitated for only a few seconds before resolving to leave, which turned out to be a few seconds too many. Suddenly, Krillin and Yamcha began to float off the ground without intending to, their whole bodies vibrating as ki was forcibly entered into them.

"Agh, what the-?!" Yamcha said in astonishment as he began to feel the effects of Frieza's technique.

"What's going on?!" Krillin asked, panic entering into his voice. Goku struggled to push himself up off the ground in order to get a look at just what Frieza was doing.

"Frieza...no..." he said, too weak at this point to be heard clearly. Frieza caught the plea all the same, and chuckled to himself.

"You really think I'll let these insufferable wretches go? **None** of you are leaving this planet alive!"

With a flick of his hand, the two rocketed upwards, the ki surrounding them rising in intensity as they both cried out in terror. Gohan began to sense what was going to happen to them, while Goku struggled to turn his head in their direction.

"Krillin! Yamcha!" he cried out as he resolved to try and distract Frieza in order to break his control, but it was too late. Krillin and Yamcha frantically looked down at the ground, making eye contact with Goku just as they felt the ki being pumped into them reach its apex.

"GOKU-!" they both cried out, only seconds before they were silenced. The two bodies simultaneously exploded in a massive plume of ki, vaporized almost instantly and left with little remaining but smoke and dust.

Goku was left awestruck as each of his friends were ripped away from him. Too weak to do anything, he could only watch with growing anger. Gohan, meanwhile, couldn't stop tears from flowing down his cheeks. Even though he knew that they could all be brought back one way or another, he couldn't help but wonder if that would be true once Frieza was done with them.

"Piccolo...Krillin...Yamcha...Daddy..." he muttered in a mixture of sadness and building fury. As he began to breathe heavily, Gohan's ki skyrocketed, in a boost far greater than any he had yet been able to muster. Gohan rushed towards Frieza with a howl of anger, intent upon beating the tyrant to a pulp. Caught off guard, Frieza was left on the defense as he threw punch after punch his way, each attack growing more and more erratic. Eventually, however, Frieza managed to grab Gohan's fist in his own, stopping the boy in his tracks. Before he could respond, the boy heard the high-pitched whine of a ki beam and felt a horrible sensation in his chest, akin to something being run through. With horror, he realized that it was his heart, torn through by Frieza's attack. The tyrant kicked his dying body to the side, where he landed only a few feet away from Goku. Unable to get back up, Gohan could feel his vision fading rapidly.

"Daddy..." he said in a small voice, looking into his father's eyes before collapsing face-first onto the ground, his ki fading beyond Goku's ability to sense.

"Gohan..." he said back as he frantically got back up to his knees, as if the name alone would bring some spark of life into his son's body. With great effort, he crawled over to Gohan and placed his hand on his chest, trying to find some sign that he could still be saved. When he couldn't hide from the obvious any longer, tears welled up in his eyes as well. "GOHAN!" he cried, cursing himself for his weakness and cursing Frieza for his unimaginable cruelty. The man in question, meanwhile, smiled with a kind of euphoric glee as Goku sunk his face into his son's chest, tears beginning to crack through all efforts at holding them back.

"Ah..." he said, completely satisfied. "This is **exactly** what I wanted. The look on your face, the pain in your voice, the fire in your eyes finally withering and dying."

Goku, meanwhile, tuned out the tyrant's speech, too zeroed in on his own grief, and his own feelings of guilt and failure.

 _"I promised Chi Chi...that I'd protect him! I promised everyone that I'd keep them safe!"_

"It is true that I have sacrificed far more than I wanted to in the course of this...lesson. My tail...my **dignity**...but, even so, the reward is well worth it."

 _"I was supposed to be strong enough! Even after he transformed, even when his power proved to be so much greater than I thought...I thought I was strong enough to stop him!"_

"Vegeta and the Namekians must still be dealt with, of course. Not to mention your companions on Earth. Left unchecked, they will surely move to revive you and these peons with their own Dragon Balls, assuming they're still active."

 _"But I wasn't, and now everyone else is in danger! Bulma and the others will bring everyone back-just for them all to die again when Frieza goes to Earth!"_

"Truthfully, I had some doubt regarding Earth's value as an acquisition. This... **disaster** has only confirmed my assessment, and indeed amplified it. Earth's continued existence is a direct threat to my empire. It must be destroyed without delay."

 _"After that...we'll all be dead. For good."_

"After that, I will requisition this planet after killing as many of the Namekians as I can afford to. The child will serve as a useful source of information regarding the Dragon Balls...and, perhaps, something of a curious plaything."

 _"Chi Chi...Gohan...Krillin, Bulma...Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu...everyone. The whole planet will just be...gone."_

"With his...assistance, I'm sure that my dream of immortality will be achieved sooner or later. And then...then I'll have all the time in the world to personally wipe you monkey scum off the face of the universe. I just thought you should know all of this...before you **die**."

Frieza began to charge up a finger beam, pointed directly at the back of Goku's head. Goku, meanwhile, struggled to stand.

 _"I...I can't let that happen! I can't! I've already failed to protect everyone_ twice _now! I can't let it happen again!"_

Frieza chuckled. "You know, I really must thank you, monkey. In spite of all the indignities I have suffered today...this will be one of my most cherished memories."

With all of these thoughts in his mind, this final proclamation made something inside of Goku snap.

 _"He...he's killed so many people. Tortured them, hurt them in ways I can't even imagine. And he...enjoys it. He fawns over every detail, in every act of cruelty. He's a monster. He'll kill everybody on Earth, and then he'll just keep killing...because_ I. Was too. Weak _."_

Goku felt something. A feeling that was almost familiar, yet...different. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Every muscle in his body felt like it was being pulled taut, straining against some invisible force. His muscle mass itself was expanding, growing not quite as much as with the Kaio-ken, but enough to produce a noticeable change. It was almost like using the Kaio-ken, but stretched out, and more intense than he had ever felt. His ki was rising rapidly, beyond anything he could have imagined. His senses also reached new heights, particularly his awareness of the ki surrounding him. He could sense a small flicker of light in Piccolo's chest...and nothing else, save for the distant ki of Dende heading towards them.

More than any physical change, however, he felt a profound change in his own mind. His thoughts were becoming erratic, like a continuous angry outburst. Scattered fragments about Frieza and the deaths of his friends played through his mind over and over again in an endless loop. More worrying than that, however, were brief flashes of desires he never knew he could manifest. His mind produced a continual series of violent scenes in which he brutally attacked Frieza in all kinds of ways. He found himself enjoying the images far more than any person should.

His tears stopped as his grief for Gohan and the others morphed into a feeling of rage unlike any he'd ever experienced. The mental strain of the entire process was so difficult to bear that even speaking became an issue. Nevertheless, as his rage seemed to reach a crescendo, he let out a scattered threat, burning with intense anger.

"I...I won't let you...get away with this!"

Frieza took a step away from Goku involuntarily, his finger still pointed at the back of Goku's head.

"Oh? And just how are you going to stop me, **monkey**?" He charged up the finger beam even more, intent upon making sure that Goku would die. Goku, meanwhile, felt his entire body pulsing with energy as the transformation ran its course. For a brief instant, his hair and eyes changed color as his aura flared up with a new intensity, enough to knock Frieza back with an elbow to the face. Firing wide, Frieza stumbled backward as Goku shifted back, his body in all the more pain after this brief release. Now on his feet, he shakily turned towards Frieza, a murderous look in his eyes.

"You..." he growled, seething with fury. "You killed the Namekians. You killed my people. You killed my friends. ...You killed my **son**." With every sentence, his pain only intensified along with his rage, while Frieza looked back at him too confused to do much of anything. For a moment, he stood there growling, before he finally got out a warning. "No...more. **No**! **More**! Do you hear me?! I'm not going to let you kill anyone else, Frieza! Only **one** more person is going to die today..." His hair and eyes briefly changed color again, his aura flaring up even further as his body struggled to access a transformation leagues beyond what it had been capable of before. As he shifted back, Goku was left seething with both anger and pain, struggling against what he was experiencing. His mind fraught with turmoil, he suddenly found himself in a moment of quiet, the calm in a mental storm the likes of which he couldn't quite process. Inside it, he only heard a single voice, coming from somewhere deep within his mind. It spoke softly, yet firmly, and thus, Goku found himself wanting to listen to it. After what felt like an eternity, the voice finally rang clear through his head.

 _"Let go."_

With this, all of the barriers set in place to stop this transformation he was undergoing gave way, and Goku's ki exploded in a fiery burst of sheer power. When the initial rush subsided and Goku was able to settle into this new state, he could vaguely see Frieza looking at him with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. Without a word, he tilted his head upwards, looking Frieza directly in the eye and scowling. Caught off guard by this, Frieza was left stunned by the look in Goku's eyes, now shining with a cold teal glare. Gone was any of his usual cheeriness, or even his usual brand of determination. In their place, there was only deep, unfettered hatred, the likes of which Frieza had never seen before. With his mind no longer being held in check, Goku finished his threat, in a voice which wasn't quite his own.

"It's not going to be me."

* * *

Whoo! Finally done with this!

Sorry about the delay, everyone. I was supposed to be back from my trip yesterday, but all sorts of airport shenanigans conspired to leave me stuck for another day, and arriving home fairly late. I also took some time to make some final revisions, and as a result, this update is way past the time I would've liked to upload this. Hope you guys can bear with me on this, as I may come back to add some other stuff later. Still, though, at least it's done and up on the day I promised.

In other news, I looked into a few things while I was on vacation, and realized I might've screwed up on the immortal Saiyan thing, since apparently Zamasu's immortality manifested in the form of regenerating from any injury. Since Zamasu is the only canon example of full immortality, this technically means that I wrote Dende's experience with it earlier wrong, and also means that an immortal Saiyan would receive zenkai boosts for as long as they could do so. Thus, there's no reason Goku or Gohan couldn't have been made immortal, and which would've been helpful as well since they'd just keep regenerating from any lethal injury. Still, in the end, the story isn't impacted too badly by this oversight, so we could possibly make the argument that King Kai isn't fully aware of the mechanics of immortality granted by the Dragon Balls, or just have me rewrite that whole thing. Idk, whatever you guys think is best.

Anywho, responses!

GhostKing666 says:

"Just pointing this out, Jeice is from planet Brench(same as Salza actually), which like planet Vegeta and planet Zoon has 10X's earth's standard gravity. So you probably shouldn't expect him to struggle there just because of the gravity."

Huh. Did not know that. Well, at any rate, he'll be sparring with Recoome, who will get a gravity boost, so it shouldn't cause too much of a power disparity. Also, we don't really know how long he lived on that planet, so he might not be fully conditioned to fighting in ten times gravity anyway.

Guest says:

"Jeice and Recoome are going to Planet Zoon, eh? I think I see what you're planning there, but it'll probably be awhile judging by the original canon. Anyway, really liking the story so far. Some cool twists, and divergences from the original story. Looking forward to more!"

Actually, I had a completely different plan for them before seeing this, but after reading this and thinking about it, I'm actually liking another one more. I think you have some idea of what I mean already, but I'll let it play out in a subsequent chapter.

Next up, power levels!

Gohan(post-Zenkai): 8,000,000. This is from doing his darndest to get up to Frieza's maximum level, Piccolo's full power Special Beam Cannon, and factoring in his earlier power. He sensed Frieza's power at varying stages and is trying to get to where he can fight him, but his body can only push him up so far even with such a powerful attack running him through.

Frieza(heavily wounded, 50%): 50,000,000; 100,000,000 at 100%

Gohan(Enraged): 12,000,000. Originally, I had the idea of giving Gohan my personal take on the Pseudo Super Saiyan form from the Lord Slug movie, but I figured giving him a new form and Goku a new form so close together would be a bit much. This form would've made him about 5 times stronger than he was, based on the idea that Pseudo Super Saiyan is an incomplete variant of Super Saiyan powered by sheer rage rather than both rage and experience in ki manipulation like Goku has, explaining how he can access the full form. Maybe someone will get the form later, who knows?

Goku(Super Saiyan): 215,000,000 under ideal conditions, but he's obviously been put through the wringer by Frieza and thus isn't operating anywhere near peak performance.

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care. I'll see you in two weeks with Chapter 24.


	25. Tale 24: The Legend

Frieza's ship sat abandoned in the empty clearing in which it had initially landed, only one small impact crater near the front remaining to disturb the landscape. Various holes in the roof and hull plating were scattered about the ship: although emergency bulkheads could seal off most compartments, the sheer scope of the damage would make any attempt at achieving liftoff foolhardy at best. This would, of course, be rendered moot by the irreparable damage to the ship's engines, leaving it permanently grounded. Sections of the ship were cast in complete darkness, the accumulation of damage to various power lines outside of the interior plating making it impossible to sustain normal operation throughout all areas of the ship. In other areas, the lights flickered intermittently for the same reason. And, making matters worse for the ship's sole occupant, the power coupling responsible for the operation of all of the remaining medical pods had recently been reduced to little but melted scrap metal.

Vegeta awoke with a start to the sound of klaxons within the other pods blaring, before slowly lowering in volume as their power reserves leaked out. Adrenalin quickly flowing into his veins, he acted quickly, freeing himself from the tank before his vision blurred, and he fell to the ground. Upon inspection, he quickly determined that the chest wound he had inflicted on his own body was not sufficiently healed. It didn't take much to conclude that, without some means of adequate medical treatment, he would soon perish from blood loss, regardless of the repairs the healing tank had conducted over the course of its work.

Although his head still spun from blood loss and pain, Vegeta nevertheless managed to charge enough ki into the power of flight, ramming through the ship's hull once more. Unable to regulate his descent, he swiftly crashed into the dirt, but not before determining that there was still one Attack Ball remaining. Putting in every ounce of effort he could muster, he pushed himself up out of the dirt.

However, for a brief second, he felt an overpowering sensation in the back of his head. Even in his state, he could recognize that it meant a ki signature was nearby: one whose power was unlike any he had ever felt before. There was another stupendous power close to it, but this first one was still a league above. Vegeta couldn't believe that powers such as those existed in the world. Were his vital signs stable, he could perhaps identify with certainty who held each respective level of power. But, as it stood, his mind was far too clouded to devote the problem more than scant attention. He could mull over it when he wasn't slowly bleeding to death.

With one last, prolonged look off in the direction of the two ki signatures, Vegeta turned around, stumbling towards the crater as if in the midst of a drunken stupor, the only thought in his mind being to get off of the planet as soon as possible.

* * *

For a few tense seconds, neither Goku or Frieza said anything as they stared each other down, the capsule ship mere meters away from either of them. Frieza was simply left dumbfounded as Goku kept his eyes locked onto him, his hateful gaze unwavering from the intergalactic tyrant. Suddenly, however, a small sensation in the back of Goku's mind made itself known. For a moment, he was unsure what exactly it was. It definitely seemed to be somebody's ki signature, but with how faint it was, he couldn't quite make it out beyond the fact that it certainly didn't belong to Gohan, Krillin, or Yamcha. With a slight start, barely readable on his face, he glanced off to his left, where Piccolo's body lay sprawled out in front of the ship.

" _No way..."_ he thought, and yet, when he focused on the signature, it was unmistakably coming from the body of his fallen friend.

Without wasting a moment, Goku sent off a wave of ki in the direction of Piccolo's body, supplementing the Namekian's rapidly draining reserves and then quickly surpassing any amount of ki the warrior could've held through his own power. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but slowly, a sickening sound could be heard if one was close enough to the body: a kind of squelching sound as torn pieces of flesh and bone began to mesh together, almost as if they were compelled by an unknown force. Goku continued pouring in energy, while Frieza simply looked on, even more confused.

"What the...?" the tyrant muttered to himself. "I-I **killed** him! He should be dead!"

And yet, before his eyes, the hole he himself tore through the warrior's chest, narrowly missing his heart, began to sew itself shut, and eventually, Piccolo's ki signature flared up in intensity. Goku shut off the flow of ki from his outstretched hand, and Piccolo's remaining injuries were swiftly attended to by the remaining reserves of ki which Goku had left in his body. Although severely weakened, Piccolo was unquestionably alive. He opened his eyes and pushed himself slightly off the ground with a start, a hand instinctively reaching towards the space where the hole had been. Finding himself relatively uninjured, Piccolo was then left to ponder this sudden change which had come over Goku, as well as his immense reserves of power.

"Can you move?" Goku asked, in a tone so devoid of emotion that it reminded Piccolo of his own manner of speaking in some instances. Hearing such a tone from a man like Goku left him more than a little perturbed, and all the more confused.

"Goku?" he asked weakly. "W-what happened to-?"

Goku suddenly turned towards him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Can. You. **Move**?" he repeated, firmly yet with more than a hint of angry irritation. Piccolo felt compelled to respond promptly.

"Y-yes! Yes, I can, uh," he stammered out, rapidly pushing himself to his feet. "I can move."

Goku nodded wordlessly before jerking his head towards Gohan's body. "Take Gohan's body, take the ship, pick up Dende, then wait for my signal. There...there isn't anything left of the others."

"W-wait, but how will you-?"

"Did I fricking stutter?!" he snapped angrily, giving both Piccolo and Frieza pause. "If you stay here, you or Gohan's body might get caught in the crossfire! Take him, get to the ship, and get out of here **now**!"

Piccolo was left in shock. The Goku standing before him was completely unlike the man he knew. And he wasn't the only one stunned.

" _Goku...something's happened to him,"_ Kami said within Piccolo's mind. " _This power...it seems to be fueled by rage. It's made him irritable, quick-tempered...almost vicious."_

" _Indeed. Our best course would be to do as he says."_

" _Quite."_

Piccolo hurriedly moved over to where Gohan's body lay, scooping it up gently into his arms. He tried not to focus on the piercing gaze of the alien tyrant only scant feet away, who himself was confounded by proceedings. Eventually, however, as Piccolo stood for a few seconds to look at the form of his student, Frieza growled angrily to himself.

"I don't know what this transformation is, monkey," he spat out, "But I promised that I would not allow **any** of your companions to leave alive!" No sooner had a small point of bright pink ki began to form on his outstretched fingertips than Goku noticed the movement and sprung into action. Frieza fired the beam directly at Piccolo and the child in his arms, only for Goku to fly in faster than Frieza could react.

"HYAH!" he cried out, knocking the finger beam towards the ground with a swat of his hand and causing a small explosion in the dirt.

"What?!" Frieza cried out in surprise, before Goku sent him flying through the air with a powerful punch. " _What?!"_ the tyrant thought, still only barely registering what was happening. No sooner had he begun to concentrate on stopping himself than Goku sent him flying into an island below with a powerful double blow to the back. Piccolo watched the battle with awe as he sensed merely a glimmer of Goku's newfound power, as a result of his weakened state.

" _Incredible...his power alone could crush me into nothing..."_

Kami chuckled in his mind. " _Interesting. I would've thought you'd be angry that Goku has surpassed you even further, not awed beyond words."_

" _...I can multitask."_

Shaking aside his inner thoughts, Piccolo turned to the task Goku had given him, carrying Gohan into the ship as fast as he could manage. After gingerly setting Gohan down onto the deck, Piccolo looked to the right of the body, expecting to find Nail's corpse not too far away. However, there was no such body to be found anywhere on the ship, leaving Piccolo somewhat taken aback. Kami chuckled inside of his mind.

" _Obviously somebody interceded on our young friend's behalf with regards to keeping his body in Other World."_

" _Hm. Then he may very well receive training from King Kai himself. I am...admittedly curious to see the results of such training."_

" _Well, in any event...?"_

" _Ah, right. Of course."_

Without any further comment, Piccolo put his thoughts on that subject aside and made his way to the ship's control panel.

"Ship, set a course away from this planet at maximum maneuvering speed."

After a few seconds, an affirmative beeping sound could be heard from a speaker nearby. "Command registered," the ship's A.I. responded. "Query: should departure be postponed until Son Goku is also aboard?"

Piccolo reached out with his senses for a moment. From what little he could tell, Frieza appeared to be firing off a flurry of attacks, which Goku parried easily with his own.

"...No. Take off immediately, and await my instructions once we're beyond the planet's orbit."

"Understood." The entry hatch sealed shut as Piccolo began to sense the rumbling of the ship's thrusters underneath him. "Take-off occurring in ten...nine...eight..."

Piccolo closed his eyes and reached out once more, seizing upon the strong, radiant light of Goku's ki. As he pondered its intensity, an array of conflicting emotions ran rampant throughout his mind. Anger, envy, confusion, injured pride. But, beyond all of that, there was something else: respect. A genuine, deep-seated respect, for the warrior who had been his rival throughout his entire life. Piccolo chuckled a bit to himself as the ship began to shudder, just about ready to launch.

"Good luck, Son Goku. I look forward to testing my strength against your own, once this battle is over."

With that, the ship lifted up off the ground, taking off at the maximum speed it could manage without breaking the light barrier. Frieza, now finding himself locked into melee combat with the Saiyan warrior, only briefly glimpsed the ship taking off out of the corner of his eye. With a growl of frustration, the tyrant suddenly powered up for an instant, overcoming Goku's guard and sending him flying backwards a few feet with a powerful blow. Free for a moment, he attempted to fire off a Death Beam at the retreating craft, but found himself stymied yet again as Goku moved faster than he could react to place himself in front of the beam.

Recoiling slightly from the direct hit and bleeding from his mouth, Goku was easy prey for a series of blows from Frieza, until the golden fighter was able to regain the advantage. Before the tyrant knew it, Frieza's right fist was caught inside of Goku's left hand, and try as he might, he could not free himself as Goku pressed down harder. Frieza clenched his teeth in an effort to repress the scream of pain threatening to come out as each bone in his hand collapsed with an audible crunch. Just when Frieza couldn't take it anymore, Goku suddenly let go, leaving him free to fly backwards away from the fighter. Cradling his broken hand in the other, Frieza looked at Goku with a mixture of fury and fear.

"You...where did you get such power?!" he asked, although, in the back of his mind, he knew. The legend changed considerably over the centuries, with few details being all that reliable. All that was known for certain was that the Super Saiyan would lust for battle above all else, was entirely without mercy, and possessed immense power. Above all, the legends said that this warrior would see his power unlocked through righteous fury, seeking to punish those who he considered to be evil.

Frieza wanted to deny it. He wanted to say that this was some fluke, some genetic abnormality. Perhaps that was exactly what it was, and he could simply curse his luck that the Saiyan he chose to fight possessed such an abnormality. But, as he stared back into the furious abyss of Goku's teal eyes, he began to connect the dots. Goku continued to do battle with him, and unlike before, he seemed to display little in the way of restraint or mercy. His power was certainly greater than half of Frieza's own, at the very least, perhaps more. And, above all, he'd only transformed after Frieza killed his son and companions. This, combined with the speech he'd just heard from him a moment before, led him to only one possible conclusion.

"I think you know the answer, Frieza. Even if, like me, you weren't entirely sure if you believed it," Goku replied with a smirk. Frieza's eyes widened sharply as Goku apparently divined his thought process. "I'm a Saiyan, who traveled here from Earth in order to save my friends, and defeat you. The legendary warrior, with a pure heart awakened by rage." Goku held out both of his hands and powered up even further as he accessed a deeper reserve of this new form's power. "I am Son Goku, the Super Saiyan!"

Frieza floated there in silence for a moment, before he began to chuckle with increasing frequency. Goku looked him in the eyes, seemingly unfazed by the tyrant's mad levity.

"So..." he said once he had finished, "there is truth to the legend, after all." After another round of chuckling, he let out a cry of frustration, letting his arms fall to either side of him as he found himself in a situation he wasn't sure if he could get out of.

" _Damn him! Damn him to infinity! The idea that I, Lord Frieza, have been bested by a filthy, low-born_ Saiyan _! This is a nightmare, that's what it is! I'm just going to wake up, and I'll kill him easily! I'll be victorious! I'll be_ Frieza _!"_

"Frieza...it's over," Goku said, startling Frieza from his thoughts. As Frieza's fury grew, Goku held out his hands and cupped them together in the familiar gesture, twisting his body so that his back was facing Frieza at an angle. As he readied himself to charge up a Kamehameha, Frieza growled, still unsure what to do yet more determined than ever to defeat the Saiyan warrior.

"The likes of you will never kill me," Frieza boasted. "I'd kill myself first!"

"Are you going to do something, Frieza, or are you content to just sit there?" Goku called out in response, before a thought occurred to him. "I was kind of hoping I'd get to see your full power before the end of this, but if you'd rather not try it, it's no skin off my nose."

Frieza's eyes widened slightly, before his brain began to conjure up an idea. " _Yes...yes, that's it! He's only lasted this long against no more than 75% of my power! With 100%, it may be close...but between my ace in the hole and my sheer, unrestrained power, this 'Super Saiyan' will be reduced to nothing but cosmic dust! Yes, ohoho YES! All I need to do is take the time to charge up, and the monkey will soon find the tables turned against him!"_

"So, monkey, you wish to see the absolute peak of my power?" Frieza asked. As Goku smirked a bit, he smirked in response. "Very well, but I warn you: no mortal being in the universe, not even my own father, could hope to match 100% of my power."

"We'll see about that," Goku replied. Without another word, he canceled his attack, allowing the ki to dissipate and crossing his arms together in front of his chest. "If you need to charge up for it, take as much time as you need. I'll wait."

Frieza laughed for the first time since the Saiyan had transformed, confident that he would soon triumph in this contest. "How gracious of you, monkey! I shall have to thank you for your generosity when I pound your face into the dirt!"

Goku's confident smirk only grew as Frieza held out his arms, ki beginning to build all around him as he began to go even further beyond. "And I'll have to thank you for giving me a halfway decent fight before I vaporize you into nothing."

Frieza grinned. " _That's what you think, monkey!"_ As his ki began to build at an exponential rate, his muscles slowly expanded in mass, overflowing with the power he was pumping into them. Several cuts and bruises along his face, including his broken knuckles, stitched themselves together as the process continued, and Frieza's veins bulged all throughout his body as it strained to complete this latest, and greatest, transformation. Frieza laughed maniacally as he grew past 75% of his power, and even further beyond, while evidently struggling to concentrate on gathering his power.

"Behold, Super Saiyan! Behold, my power! BEHOLD, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO-!"

King Kai stood in a field at the outer edge of his planet's surface, watching the battle between Goku and Frieza unfold. Standing near the north kai's home, Roshi and Chiaotzu stood alongside a third figure who had just traveled to the Other World from another plane of existence. Sitting atop a crystal ball which seemed to float under its own power, a comically short woman in black robes and a witch's hat watched the martial arts master's panic with slight irritation.

"What's up with him?" Fortuneteller Baba asked. Roshi sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure," he remarked, slightly concerned himself. "He's been watching events transpire on Namek. It would seem he's been on edge for quite some time. He didn't even notice you come in!"

"Well, I'll let you have fun with that, little brother," she replied. "I'm only here to make sure that Chiaotzu here makes it back to the mortal coil." She paused as she looked down at the floating Earthling. "Assuming, of course, that you do indeed want to return?"

Chiaotzu nodded. "I'm sure that I could get pretty powerful if I stayed here, but, well..." He chuckled a little. "Between Tien's recklessness and Blonde Launch's impulsiveness, **somebody** has got to keep an eye on the two of them."

Baba chuckled in turn. "Yes, from what Roshi's told me about them, I'm sure that's true. Alright then! Come along, little guy. Let's get you back to your family."

Chiaotzu smiled. There really wasn't a better description.

"Say hello to everyone on Earth for me!" Roshi called over his shoulder. Baba grunted in response, before Roshi heard a loud pop, and she and Chiaotzu were gone. With this matter taken care of, Roshi turned his attention to more pressing concerns.

"King Kai, snap out of it!" Roshi bellowed, stopping him in the middle of his tirade. "What exactly is going on down there?"

"YOUR STUPID-!" King Kai began before taking a deep breath, trying in vain to calm himself down as he turned around to face Roshi. "Your stupid student is letting Frieza reach 100% of his power!"

Roshi nodded slowly. "...I see. And I'm assuming that your frantic screaming was a telepathic admonishment?"

King Kai nodded frantically. "I keep trying to contact him, but he's not answering! What is that man **thinking**?!"

Roshi put his hand onto King Kai's shoulder. "Relax, King Kai. Goku may be clueless...on a lot of things, but he's not a fool. He probably wishes to secure the best possible fight for himself, and he wouldn't do so if he wasn't confident that he would win no matter what."

"Hm. He was confident that he'd beat Frieza before, and found himself beaten utterly, an inch away from the grave. Even with this new transformation, I'm not certain that-"

"Hold up, transformation?" Roshi asked, confused. "Did he find some way to turn into a giant monkey again?"

King Kai shook his head, before his antennae perked up. "See for yourself," he said, and suddenly Roshi's vision of the surrounding area became interposed with a view of the planet Namek. Goku floated silently as Frieza continued to gather energy, just about ready to unleash the full extent of his power. Roshi stood there mesmerized by every detail: the enlarged muscles, the golden aura matching his spiked up golden hair, and his teal eyes. Above all, however, Roshi took note of the Saiyan's expression: enraged, yet also cold and calculating, with a hint of complete ruthlessness. An expression Roshi would've expected more of someone like Piccolo or Vegeta. Certainly not the bright, optimistic young man he had taken under his wing as a boy.

"It hasn't just altered his appearance," Roshi said. "It's done something to his mental state. He looks like an entirely different person." The old master paused, considering the situation at hand as he took his hand off of King Kai's shoulder. "What do you know about it?"

King Kai sighed as he recalled what information he could. "The Saiyans have a legend, one that has been passed among them since they left their original homeworld, Sadala. It states that a powerful warrior will be born among them every thousand years. None of them knew much about what this warrior would look like, only that they would desire to fight above all else, and that their rage would be awoken by righteous anger."

Roshi sighed regretfully. "If that's true...Frieza must've killed somebody alongside that Namekian warrior you'd requested to come here."

"He killed almost all of them."

Roshi's eyes widened with a start. "W-what?!"

King Kai nodded. "Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan were taken out, one by one, while Dende was thrown into space by Frieza. If Goku hadn't transformed when he did, he and Piccolo may well have followed them." After a pause, King Kai added, "Touch my shoulder again. You should be able to sense their ki from here that way." Roshi complied, and indeed, he could sense the ki signatures of Gohan and his fallen students, roughly in the vicinity of King Yemma's chambers, along with several others he couldn't quite recognize. One of those two signatures appeared to be rapidly approaching the planet, but Roshi quickly identified it as belonging to Nail, who had been approved to receive training from King Kai, according to the man himself.

"Well...from the sound of things, that would definitely do it," Roshi finally said. King Kai nodded in agreement.

"And now, Goku has healed Piccolo and sent him off in his spaceship to find Dende, while he fights Frieza alone. If he fails..."

Roshi chuckled. "If there's one thing I've learned about Goku in all the years I've known him, it's that he gives his all in everything he does. He's been up against long odds before, and he's almost always managed to get the better of them in the end. I have a feeling that this latest fight won't be any different."

King Kai sighed as he resumed watching Goku's battle. "I hope that you're right, Roshi. For if not...Goku and his friends on Earth are surely doomed."

With no real follow up to a statement like that, the mood on King Kai's planet was somber for quite some time, before a telepathic message brought the pair of them out of their introspection.

" _King Kai, are you there?"_

King Kai's antennae perked up as the message came through, prompting Roshi to place his hand onto his shoulder to listen in.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Popo! Do you have any news?"

"Wait a second, Mr. Popo can contact you?"

King Kai chuckled. "But of course! Mr. Popo is a denizen of Other World himself. He is capable of contacting anyone he wishes here." Mr. Popo coughed in King Kai's mind, causing him to laugh nervously. "My apologies. You were saying?"

" _Well, I was going to inform you that I have just found the seventh Dragon Ball and am ready to summon Shenron."_

King Kai broke out into a massive grin, while Roshi was left confused. "Wait, what did he say?"

"He's found all of the Dragon Balls on Earth!"

Roshi couldn't help but smile in response to that as well, while Mr. Popo cleared his throat.

" _Before I return to where the others are located and summon the dragon, is there a wish you want me to prioritize?"_

King Kai thought for a moment before turning to Roshi. "The Dragon Balls of Earth can resurrect multiple people at once, right?"

Roshi nodded. "That's how me, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and all the other victims of King Piccolo and his spawn came back to life. Of course, our Dragon Balls also only have one wish, so..."

King Kai considered this. "Hm...well, with nobody left on Namek who could be put in danger and still revived by Earth's Dragon Balls, we might as well make use of their power to revive everyone now."

" _In that case, I will return to the Namekians gathered on Earth and summon Shenron at once."_

"Sounds good! Call me back if anything changes."

" _Of course_ ," Mr. Popo replied, ending the connection. King Kai breathed a heavy sigh, relieved now that he had one less thing to worry about.

"Well, I suppose all I have to do is contact King Yemma and ask him to-"

" _King Kai, are you there?"_ a deep, somewhat growly voice asked inside of his mind, causing King Kai to take pause.

"Well...speak of the god," he said after a second. "What is it, Yemma?"

" _I was just calling to inform you that I've approved two additional applicants for receiving training under you."_

"Krillin and Yamcha?" King Kai asked, to which King Yemma grunted in response. "Ah, excellent! I was just about to call and ask you to funnel them through!"

" _Well, I've undertaken the task of reforming their mortal bodies, so they should be ready to receive training. They flew off towards your planet just a minute ago. Judging by their power level, Krillin should be there in about...16 hours, give or take. Yamcha will take over a day and a half, unless Krillin helps him along."_

"And, of course, Nail will be here in just another hour or two," King Kai said before sighing. "Truly remarkable."

" _Well, in any event...oh! That's right! I was going to approve young Gohan as well, but I wasn't quite sure. Did you want me to send him your way as well?"_

King Kai thought about it for a moment. "...No. I imagine the lad wants nothing more than to be reunited with his family in the world of the living. Besides, I'm not entirely sure what the boy has to learn from me, anyway. His body's still too undeveloped to properly handle the Kaio-ken, and he's so unbelievably strong that I doubt ten times gravity will have much of an effect on him."

" _I understand. I will allow him to pass into the regular afterlife, for what little time he's likely to spend here."_

"Got it. Have a nice day!"

" _Likewise."_

King Kai ended the connection with a somewhat more contented sigh, while Roshi looked over at King Kai with expectation evident on his features. He turned around with a slight smile.

"Well, Roshi...it would appear you're about to get some additional sparring partners."

* * *

"Ahhh...all done."

Frieza floated across from Goku, his muscles enlarged to titanic proportions and the last few nagging injuries left on him more or less healed. The tyrant smiled slightly, his satisfaction evident. Goku, meanwhile, uncrossed his arms, eager to engage in battle now that his foe was far stronger than before.

" _Finally. Now that King Kai's stopped screaming into my skull, I can-"_

Before Goku could even finish the thought, Frieza rammed his fist into his gut with all of his power, causing Goku to let out a sudden gasp of air. Capitalizing on this, Frieza followed up with a series of attacks from all directions, at speeds far faster than he had managed before. When he had beat up on Goku to his satisfaction, Frieza decided to finish him off with a special technique. After the tyrant took a second to channel his ki, Goku found himself encased in a yellow sphere of ki, from which no escape seemed immediately possible. With a sadistic grin on his face, Frieza kicked the sphere off into the distance, where it exploded at a distant point with enough force to vaporize the entire area of impact. Frieza waited a couple seconds before he began to laugh heartily.

"So much for 'the legendary Super Saiyan!' Now you're nothing but the legendary **corpse**! AHAHAHAHA-!"

Suddenly, however, he felt a rush of wind hit his face, and stared into the eyes of the same man he thought he'd killed. His gi was tattered from the explosion, and several slight cuts and burn marks could be perceived along his body, but by and large, he looked none the worse for the attack.

"I-Impossible...I wasn't holding back at all..."

Goku smirked. "So that wasn't a warm up? Well...that's disappointing." Without any warning, the Super Saiyan flew up to Frieza and punched him in the chest. Unlike in Goku's case, several ribs audibly gave way under the impact, leaving Frieza struggling to repress a cry of pain. Only a second later, Goku floated backwards before kicking Frieza upside the head with a roundhouse kick, sending him sprawling towards the ground.

As Frieza struggled to get up, Goku landed nearby and slowly walked over to where he had hit the dirt. "Of course, I'm not sure I was expecting too much. You flat out admitted I was hitting two-thirds of your power before, and at this point, you're looking pretty worse for wear. So, if this is the best you can do..." His aura flared up as he said the words, evidently waiting for Frieza to get back up. The tyrant looked at him with seething fury.

"You want to see the best I can do?!" he asked, causing Goku to smirk even further. With an angry battle cry, Frieza's purple aura flared up as well, and he flew at Goku with only slightly less speed than before. The tyrant unleashed another flurry of blows, but Goku blocked all of them with little effort.

"Hey, not bad! You're actually making me try a little here!" Goku taunted, angering his opponent even more. Even so, although he was more determined than ever to break Goku's guard, Frieza still found himself stymied at every turn. Eventually, an attempt at a right hook from Frieza was easily avoided, prompting Goku to move to Frieza's side and grab onto his tail. Before Frieza could react, the Saiyan swung him around for several seconds and threw him into the air. Frieza grit his teeth and poured a considerable amount of energy into stopping himself. As he looked down at the golden warrior below, his rage only grew.

" _No...no, this can't be happening! I'm fighting at full power! How strong could this monkey_ be _?!"_

Goku, meanwhile, smiled slightly in anticipation, ready to test the mettle of his opponent. " _Let's kick things up a notch, shall we?"_ He began charging another Kamehameha between his hands, looking towards the distant form of Frieza with a mixture of anticipation and grim determination. After a few seconds, he began to sense something unusual from the tyrant: his ki began to increase even more, just seconds before he let out another cry of defiance. His muscles bulked up even further, and he began to surround himself in a massive sphere of purple ki before flying towards the Saiyan warrior at a reduced speed.

Goku took a deep breath. Based on what additional power he could sense coming from Frieza, he didn't have too much to worry about, but it couldn't hurt to put some extra punch into his own attack anyway. He charged up what ki he could manage under the circumstances, given his own injuries and the apparent limits of this new transformation. When Frieza was only a couple dozen meters away, Goku decided it was now or never.

"Prepare to die, Frieza!" Goku bellowed as he readied himself to fire. "KAMEHAME **HA**!"

A massive, brilliant blue beam of ki shot out from Goku's outstretched hands and met Frieza's energy sphere head on, colliding in a dramatic display of flashing lights. Although incredibly durable, Frieza could quickly tell that he and the sphere were being slowed down in their effort to effectively combat Goku's attack. He attempted to escape, but soon found that the sphere's impressive durability was likewise beginning to falter under Goku's assault. As a result, he was forced to concentrate all of his energy into maintaining the sphere, while continuing to search for a means of dodging the attack before it could collapse the sphere entirely. Frieza may have succeeded had Goku not powered up even further with a mighty battle cry, pouring even more energy into the Kamehameha and causing the sphere to slowly break down. Frieza watched with growing horror as, despite his best efforts, the sphere grew smaller and smaller under the weight of the Kamehameha.

Bracing himself for the impact, Frieza decided to refocus his efforts entirely onto escape, dropping the sphere and powering up as much as he could. With a single burst of flight, Frieza managed to launch himself clear of the attack, but not before it tore a small gash through his side. As purple blood spurted out of the wound, Frieza scrambled to repair it, his position in the air faltering as he did so.

So preoccupied was he that he failed to notice Goku's retreating Kamehameha beam suddenly veering away from its intended course away from the planet, and bearing down directly onto the galactic emperor's back. No sooner had Frieza heard the noise of the beam behind him and turned around to investigate than it hit him head on, sending him flying backwards. Caught on the defensive and still reeling from his brush with it the first time, Frieza was caught completely unprepared.

Although he tried in vain to block the attack with a second energy sphere, he could feel his reserves draining bit by bit the longer he remained in contact with it. Even with all of his power behind him, he could do little but slow down the rate at which he was thrown backwards by the attack. Like before, the shell of purple ki protecting his body gave out, much faster than before, and he was left blocking it with nothing but his own body. It didn't take long for this, too, to become too much for the tyrant to bear. With no means of escape and his arms already burning from the strain, Frieza was completely enveloped by the beam, forced to devote what energy he had left towards protecting himself as the brilliant blue light of the Kamehameha completely filled his vision.

* * *

Several minutes prior, a helicopter could be heard beginning its landing sequence overhead, forcing some of the Namekians sitting in the clearing just outside West City to clear the area ahead of time. The warriors and younger villagers, easily among the most able bodied of the Namekians assembled, were left the unenviable task of transporting their fallen brothers onto the craft once it landed, and they began carrying the corpses to spots near the landing site almost as soon as they heard it arriving. Tsuno, having left the Lookout, supervised the Namekians, doing his best to mask his sadness at the sight of his fellow elders. Bulma, meanwhile, sat with Tien and Launch, watching her father's craft touch down and doing some catching up. Launch remained in her blonde form, leaning onto Tien until he winced slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Launch asked, with a concern Bulma wouldn't have expected from her in this form. Tien waved it off.

"My leg's just a bit sore, that's all."

Launch put her finger to her chin. "Really? Well, that would make sense, seeing as you weren't supposed to start walking on it for another **two days**!"

Tien chuckled. "The doctor is being overly cautious about this whole thing."

"Uh, hello?! She's your **doctor** -it's her **job** to be overly cautious when it comes to your health!"

"I know what my body is capable of, Launch. I know the pace at which it can recover."

Launch let out a long, drawn out sigh before looking Tien in the eyes. "Just...please, at least try to take it easy for a while?"

Tien was left speechless for a second before nodding. "I'll try."

Bulma, meanwhile, had to make a considerable effort to hide her amusement at the whole exchange, but found herself relieved when the helicopter finally touched down. Bulma got up off the ground and began walking towards it now that the noise had died down.

"Alright, there it is. Let's load everyone up, and we can settle them inside of-OH GOD!"

As luck would have it, she had been only seconds away from walking directly into the path of Fortuneteller Baba and Chiaotzu. As it stood, their sudden appearance left her extremely terrified, and she stumbled backwards in her attempt to get away before fully processing who exactly it was.

" _Wait...is that-?"_

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien and Launch cried simultaneously, just as the small figure floated off of the crystal ball and rocketed towards them as fast as he could fly. The three met in a joyous group hug, Launch perhaps squeezing him a bit too hard. Bulma smiled at the exchange while Baba chuckled.

"Welp, you kids have fun. I need to get back home pronto, and unfortunately, this thing only goes between here and Other World, so it's gonna take me a bit."

The three paused as Launch and Tien turned their attention to her for a moment.

"Thank you," Tien said, to which Baba simply smiled before teleporting back to Other World. Now given the time to settle down while the Namekians busied themselves with loading the bodies onto the massive helicopter, Tien was able to notice something subtly different about Chiaotzu. "Hang on a second...you got stronger!"

Chiaotzu chuckled. "I didn't end up doing too much once I arrived at King Kai's planet, but I did manage to do some rudimentary exercises in the week I was there."

Tien was left stunned. "One week of training is the cause of this?"

"From what I heard, it mostly had to do with the gravity. It's ten times ours."

Tien thought this over for a moment while Bulma chimed in. "Huh. You know, the ship Goku and Piccolo left on had a device designed to go up to one hundred times Earth gravity. I could probably build a training chamber over at Capsule Corp with that technology, if you'd like."

Tien smiled slightly. "Yes, that would be most appreciated." " _Particularly if I have any hope of catching up to either of them."_

Bulma smiled. "Great! I'll talk to my dad about it when we get to Capsule Corp." She turned around and began walking towards the helicopter once more. "With luck, we should be able to get something set up pretty soon, so you can-AGH!"

She found herself stopped in her tracks as Mr. Popo teleported in directly in front of her, sitting atop his magic carpet. While she was left furious over the odds of this happening twice in one day, Mr. Popo stepped off calmly and took out a bag hanging from his side.

"I have successfully gathered the Dragon Balls," he announced to the people assembled, causing everyone to pause in what they were doing. Bulma's face brightened up upon hearing this news.

"Great! So what are we waiting for? Let's make that wish already!"

Mr. Popo nodded, and moved to an open space far enough away from the helicopter before opening the bag and allowing the Dragon Balls to spill out onto the grass.

"Now, before we begin, are we certain of the wish we would like to ask of Shenron?"

"Wishes," Tsuno interjected, leaving everyone surprised.

"Wait, hang on, wishes? As in, more than one?" Chiaotzu asked, to which Tsuno nodded.

"When I was restoring your Dragon Balls, I was able to modify them slightly. As before, no wish can be cast more than once, and wishes to revive multiple people are still limited by a one year time frame. However, the Dragon Balls of Earth can now cast a maximum of three wishes, two if one of the wishes used restores multiple people to life."

The group was further astonished by this information, while the slightest hint of irritation passed on Mr. Popo's features.

"You could've informed me of this before I began my search."

Tsuno chuckled slightly. "Forgive me. That was an oversight on my part."

Mr. Popo nodded. "Well, in any event, we will at the very least have two wishes to ask of Shenron. What should those wishes be?"

The group thought about this for a moment before Bulma piped up. "Well, we obviously want to bring back all of the Namekians killed by Frieza and his men, but Nappa and Vegeta killed a lot of people on Earth, too. So, if we can group the two together somehow, then we should be able to bring back everyone, provided they weren't already brought back by the Dragon Balls."

Chiaotzu furrowed his brow in thought. "What if we phrased the wish to revive everyone killed by Frieza and anyone who works for him or used to work for him? From what King Kai told me and Master Roshi about what was happening on Namek, that would include Vegeta and Nappa."

Bulma and Tien nodded. "It's worth a shot," Bulma remarked.

"And the second wish?" Mr. Popo asked, yet received little to no response from the group. "Well, I suppose we can 'play it by ear,' as it were."

Over the next couple minutes, the other Namekians, aware that their brothers would soon be revived, gently set down the bodies they were still carrying and made sure to arrange the ones loaded into the helicopter as comfortably as they could. When this task was completed to Tsuno's satisfaction, he nodded towards Mr. Popo.

"Now...let us begin." With a deep breath, Mr. Popo looked upwards towards the sky and began the incantation. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

Upon completing this proclamation, the Dragon Balls began to glow with a brilliant yellow light, and a massive beam shot forth towards the heavens before forming into the familiar shape of the Eternal Dragon. As the sky became black as night and dark clouds hung over the group, Shenron looked down upon Mr. Popo and spoke in its booming voice.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. STATE YOUR WISHES AND I SHALL GRANT THEM."

The others gulped nervously. No matter how often they did this, Shenron was always a little intimidating. Mr. Popo spoke up, unaffected by the dragon's intimidating aura.

"Eternal Dragon! We ask that you bring back to life every good person who was killed by Frieza, or anyone who serves or has served under him, within the last year! Some of them are quite a distance from this planet...can you do it?"

The dragon didn't change his expression much, but somehow, the group assembled could tell that he was deep in thought. "I AM NOT COMPLETELY CERTAIN. NEVERTHELESS, I SHALL DO MY BEST TO REVIVE THE NAMEKIANS, THE PEOPLE OF EAST CITY, AND THE EARTHLINGS YAMCHA AND GOHAN, ALONG WITH THE REST OF FRIEZA'S VICTIMS."

With this, Shenron's eyes glowed red, and a loud whine could be heard for some distance around where the dragon floated above. All throughout the clearing and within the helicopter, Namekians who had been long dead before suddenly found themselves restored, with no injuries upon their person. Tsuno and the Namekians joyously greeted their brothers, and Bulma and the others were so captivated by the touching sight that it took them a minute to process what Shenron had just said.

"...Wait, Yamcha's **dead**?!" Bulma suddenly cried out.

" **Gohan's** dead?!" Launch asked, equally shocked.

"NOT ANYMORE," Shenron replied promptly, his eyes having returned to their usual intensity. "IN ANY EVENT, I CAN NOW ONLY GRANT ONE MORE WISH. STATE IT, SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."

Mr. Popo cleared his throat and replied calmly.

"Eternal Dragon, we are unsure at this time what our second wish will be. Could you, perhaps, grant us some additional time to decide? Say...five minutes?"

The dragon looked down at Mr. Popo with what passed for irritation on its face, and for the first time, slight sweat drops began to form along the genie's brow. Eventually, it let out a low roar, which could almost be construed as an exasperated sigh.

"...FINE."

* * *

Goku floated above the area where a mountain once stood, but which had since been reduced to rubble by his latest attack. He couldn't quite sense Frieza's ki for a second, before the signature slowly grew brighter. With a slight smirk, he flew down to the source, finding a pile of rubble slowly shifting, as if something was attempting to escape. Goku crossed his arms and waited patiently for the tyrant to escape. After a few seconds, a massive kiai blew all of the rocks to rubble, and Frieza was left panting and furious as Goku looked on with bemusement. His body was flecked all over with cuts and bruises. In particular, both his arms were severely burned all the way to the shoulder from the effort of holding back Goku's attack, and his head sported some of the worst cuts he'd received. Goku regarded the tyrant before speaking up.

"So," he said. "You're not dead."

Frieza let out a bitter laugh, coughing heavily due to his injuries. "You wish."

Goku smiled, a particularly sinister expression forming on his face. " **Great**." Frieza got up off the ground and into a combat stance, while Goku held out his arms and powered up as much as he could. "Now...it's time for me to teach you a lesson."

Frieza laughed in spite of the pain. "Oh, really?"

Goku nodded before looking at Frieza with a hardened scowl. "I'm going to teach you their **names**."

Without any warning, Goku flew up to Frieza faster than he could see, and rammed his fist into Frieza's chest, breaking every rib in his body that had yet to be broken.

"Gohan."

Not missing a beat, Goku took a step back while Frieza bowled over slightly, before roundhouse kicking him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Krillin."

Goku walked calmly towards Frieza, who barely managed to get up and attempt to punch Goku. Seeing the attack coming a mile away, Goku sidestepped out of the way before turning around and grabbing the extended arm. With some slight effort, Goku managed to break the tyrant's arm with a swift chop from his other hand, causing him to wince in pain.

"Yamcha."

As Frieza clutched his broken arm, Goku stepped back, placed both arms on Frieza's shoulders, and headbutted the tyrant with enough force to send him stumbling back several feet.

"Nail."

Frieza stumbled further, slightly dizzy from the impact, and looked at Goku with blurred vision.

"This is for them."

Frieza attempted another pass, firing a ki blast from his good hand, but this was easily sidestepped and countered with a powerful right hook, sending Frieza sprawling to the ground.

"For my father!"

Frieza tried to push himself up off the ground, but before he could do so, Goku grabbed his head with both hands and kneed the tyrant directly in the face, breaking his nose.

"For my mother!"

Frieza fell flat onto the ground, pushing himself back into a standing position solely through the power of flight and charging towards him as Goku readied the final blow.

"For everyone you've killed!" he cried before charging all of his ki into a single strike just as Frieza was inches away from the Saiyan. Goku's attack dug deep into the right side of Frieza's chest...and came out the other side.

With a strangled gasp, Frieza's readied arm fell to his side, and he looked down in horror to find that Goku's arm was soaked in his blood. The Saiyan's attack had cleaved straight through the tyrant's chest, in an area which Goku seemed to know wouldn't be immediately lethal. With no further words on his part, Goku promptly yanked his arm back to his side, the action punctuated by the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart. Frieza cried out in pain as he felt copious amounts of blood pouring from the wound. He sunk to his knees, clutching the wound with both hands as blood seeped from his mouth. Goku took a step back and looked at Frieza with a scowl.

"I imagine there's still a functioning space pod around here somewhere," he said, surprising Frieza. "I suggest you find it, immediately."

Frieza's eyes widened a little. "You're...letting me...go?" he asked incredulously. Goku nodded.

"For now, anyway. You wanna know why?" he asked, to which the tyrant was unsure how to respond. Goku pressed on nonetheless. "I'm letting you go because I'm hoping that you're going to live. That you'll learn of what's going to happen next." Goku paused as he grabbed Frieza by the throat, stopping just an inch short of choking the life out of him. "As soon as my friends and family are back safely on Earth, I'm going to go back out into space, and I'm going to start killing whoever tries to replace you. Your father, your mother, whatever trusted soldiers you may have out there in the universe. One by one, no matter how many people try to take your place. Sooner or later, your forces are bound to realize that the 'legendary Super Saiyan' is more than they can chew, and that any attempt to hold on to your empire is doomed to fail. So, they'll stop trying. Your empire will collapse, and all of the people you've spent decades ruling with an iron fist will be free. And in the end? When all of this is said and done, and I find whatever crevice you've hidden yourself in and finish the job... **nobody** is going to mourn your death. Everything that you and your family have ever accomplished will be reduced to **nothing**. All at the hands...of a worthless. Low-class. **Saiyan**."

With one last long, drawn out glare, Goku let Frieza go and took a step back before floating upwards, gradually turning away from Frieza as he flew up into the sky, intent upon contacting his friends. With some noticeable effort, Frieza tilted his head upwards as he focused on roughly repairing what damage he could with ki.

" _He's just...leaving me here,"_ he thought. " _Leaving me to find a ship, and return to my empire."_ For a brief moment, Frieza considered taking Goku's advice and trying to find a ship, but after reflecting on the indignities he had suffered, he angrily decided against it. " _No...no, I will_ not _turn tail and run from such a lowly creature! I...I won't be the one who dies."_

Frieza held both of his hands over his head, and began pouring as much ki as he possibly could into his final resort: a small, chaotic sphere of crackling red ki, with orange ki forming its center. With a mad, gleeful look on his features, he looked down towards the ground as he continued to charge the attack.

"Tell me, Super Saiyan!" he cried out, pained by the wound in his chest. " **I** can survive...in the vacuum of space! How...about **you**?!"

As luck would have it, Goku began to sense the tyrant's attempt to gather ki from where he had left him, and turned around just in time to see that the tyrant had charged as much ki into it as he was willing to. Goku's eyes widened, and he flew as fast as he could to try and stop the tyrant, charging a ki blast in his right hand in an attempt to finish him off quickly.

"N-NO!" Goku cried out, but just as he was about to fire the ki blast, Frieza sent the ball flying into the ground and towards the planet's core. With a muffled boom, the two were buffeted backwards by a massive shockwave, followed only an instant later by a massive flash of light.

* * *

Elsewhere, now out of Namek's orbit, the Capsule ship's computer flew carefully around the nearby area, guided only by what Piccolo's senses could gleam about the location of Dende. After what felt like an eternity of tiptoeing around minor space debris, a small thump could be heard just around where the airlock was located. With a start, Piccolo moved to open up the outer hatch, and sure enough, he could sense what he recognized as Dende's ki signature making its way onto the ship. Piccolo closed the seal and opened up the inner hatch, allowing Dende to collapse into the Capsule ship, gasping heavily. Piccolo rushed to his side, carefully stepping past Gohan's body and making his way to the end of the ship. He arrived to find Dende lying on his back, still breathing heavily and apparently covered in ice crystals. A quick kiai from Piccolo shattered the crystals, allowing Dende to begin to recover.

"That was...horrifying..." Dende muttered breathlessly, still only starting to breathe normally. Piccolo nodded.

"I can imagine. But, not to worry-you'll be safe here." He held out a hand, which Dende graciously accepted, and the two made their way back to the control room.

"I couldn't quite sense much after I was thrown into space, other than Goku's ki reaching enormous heights. Although...I sensed Gohan's ki die down. Is he...?"

Piccolo grimaced. "Yes. He was killed by Frieza along with Yamcha and Krillin. I was tasked by Goku to keep Gohan's body here so that he can return to it when he is eventually revived with the Dragon Balls. Hopefully that won't take too-" Suddenly, the Namekians took pause, as they both sensed the tiniest fraction of an enormous source of power not too far from where they both stood. Recognizing it immediately, Piccolo and Dende rushed to where Gohan's body had been left, just in time to see the young boy slowly opening his eyes.

"What the...? What happened? Why am I-?" The boy's questions were cut short as Piccolo scooped up the child and held him close to his chest, without even thinking. After a couple seconds of this, Gohan found the time to speak up. "Um...Mr. Piccolo? You're...kinda crushing me." Piccolo's cheeks shifted to a darker shade of green, and he quickly set the child down.

"Ah, yes, of course. I was simply...uh..." Gohan just smiled.

"I missed you too," he said, and the slightest hint of a genuine smile could be seen on his mentor's face. However, suddenly, Gohan's attention was diverted towards the direction of the planet, where he was able to sense both Goku and Frieza's ki with astonishing clarity. "Whoa! Is **that** -?!"

"Indeed," Piccolo remarked.

"Oh, man, Daddy's ki is insane! Frieza's at only a fraction of his strength!"

"So it would appear," Piccolo replied. "I imagine you have a much better picture of the situation than I do."

"Hm..." Gohan thought aloud before something made him stop. From what he could tell, Goku appeared to be moving away from Frieza unopposed, heading towards the upper atmosphere. " _Wait...why is he leaving?"_ Before he had much time to ponder that, though, he noticed something else: a slight shift in Frieza's ki signature, almost imperceptible. Although it increased slightly in power, it primarily felt...occupied. Like it was concentrating all of its energy into a single attack of devastating potency. At first, Gohan assumed it was a last ditch attack against Goku, and yet for some reason, he didn't think it was a normal attack, either. He began to think it over.

" _Okay...so my enemy is significantly stronger than me...and any techniques I may have which can hurt people stronger than me either wouldn't work or still aren't strong enough. Let's also assume that I don't care about anything alive on the planet I'm on, because I'm the bad guy, and at this point, all I care about is beating my enemy. In that case, given my level of power, and that my enemy appears to be distracted, the soundest method of ensuring his defeat is...oh_ crap _!"_

"Ship, get us further away!" Gohan cried out. A harsh noise came from the computer in response.

"Voice command not recognized." By this point, Piccolo noticed.

"Gohan, I don't understand. Why must we-Gohan!" Gohan rushed towards the control console, glancing towards one of the many windows along the side of the ship and finding the planet Namek, still appearing to be intact and still appearing fairly large, given their moderate distance from it.

"We have to move, quickly! Frieza's going to-!"

No sooner had he tried to finish his sentence when the planet outside their windows suddenly exploded in a gigantic plume of yellow light stretching for hundreds of miles in two directions. Before any of them could respond, a massive shockwave hit the ship, and for a moment, everything faded to black.

* * *

Alrighty! We are now done with the penultimate chapter of the Frieza Saga!

Honestly, although I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written, it was not easy to get to this point. I took forever to start and put it together piece by piece, working on it right up until the last day before publishing and going through a lot of different conceptual scenes before settling on all of this. I'm hopeful that you guys will enjoy it nonetheless.

There are some things I am going to want to talk about at the end of this saga, but those can wait a couple weeks. In the meantime, responses!

ashlovesdbz says:

"omg omg omg i was NOT expecting that. my poor gohan ;(. And Yamcha and Krillin I guess lol. I really hope they aren't ALL actually dead but if they were it'd make for a great plot twist! Anyways keep up the great work!"

Thank you, and yep, I acknowledge that may have been one of my more soulless alterations in this fic. =) Don't worry, though, Yamcha and Gohan are breathing now, and besides that, Piccolo's alive! Anyway, glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you stick around for the finale!

(Also, readers, if you like fluffy DBZ fics, look them up. They've got potential =) )

Ushindeshi says: "Awesome chapter." Why, thank you!

RKF22 says: "Excellent work!" Thanks!

GhostKing666 says:

"Jeice lived in the Brench system(it's a two star system with at least two inhabitable planets considering that Jeice and Salza's backstories have them live on two different planets from the same star system, possibly more depending on how much terraforming work their race has done) long enough for Jeice to play as a pitcher for Galactic Little League(his baseball experience was where he developed his Crusher Ball apparently, he's basically the Ginyu's Yamcha). He basically spent his whole childhood and probably teenage years there, possibly more considering how old he is(as shown in the Broly movie, all the Ginyu's were around and working as part of the Ginyu force since before Vegeta was born or even before King Cold handed the empire over to Frieza). X10's Earth's gravity would do as little for him as it would for Nappa or anyone other Saiyan born and raised on planet Vegeta. Hell it probably wouldn't even do much for Recoome either, sure it's better then regular gravity but he wouldn't have anymore problems on Zoon then he did on planet Vegeta unless he loaded himself down with huge weights."

I...was not aware of the Galactic Little League part of Jeice's backstory. ...I mean, it's Toriyama, so I guess it makes sense.

Also, yeah, that's all fair, but at the very least, he would be training, and he'd have Recoome as a sparring partner. And speaking of Recoome, unless he's regularly stationed on planets with ten times Earth gravity, he probably still wouldn't be as used to it as the likes of Jeice or Goku. I think it would still give him a little trouble, which in turn would give Jeice a tougher sparring partner. Although, now that I'm thinking about it, Idk how level I'll keep their respective power levels. Anywho, I'll keep all of this in mind, but at this point, it'll be a while before we go back to them.

Cerric says:

"A nice, meaty chapter, I see! Alright: my thoughts as I read:

I really liked Piccolo's simple observation that Frieza was stronger than Goku. The way you wrote it into the scene felt very right."

Yeah, Piccolo's always struck me as a very blunt and frank character in most situations. He wouldn't mince words here.

"Yamcha saying Lord and Goku saying God makes me wonder about the deities other than Kami (I guess?) floating around on Earth."

Tbh, I'd always found it a little weird in fics where the characters say "Kami" in place of "God," because I was never quite sure if Kami's existence was commonly acknowledged or spoken of by the people of Earth. In the absence of that, I decided to stick with what I figured were simple expressions referring to the existence of some higher power out there somewhere.

"You wrote Frieza very well in this chapter. I definitely think your characterization of him in his final form is your best yet. I also love how you described him as the Spirit Ball pressed down on him with a sense of doom."

Thank you! And yeah, I really wanted to sell the dread Frieza feels in that moment, and also kinda replicate how a reader would feel seeing something like that blind. I mean, anyone going off canon knows he isn't dead, but this is a fic, so for all you know, he might actually be dead. Yeah, most fans would probably still bet even money that he isn't, but I work with what I'm given.

"I really like the characterization/looking outward you added in between everybody after the spirit bomb. The use of the spaceship for Frieza's reappearance was also a nice touch- added a distinct scene of your own to the story."

Yeah, it seemed odd for the characters to just kinda leave space alone after Frieza's supposed death on Namek. Like, they have to know somebody will come around to replace him, you know?

"Same for the parallelism you had going on between Frieza's monologue and Goku's thoughts. Polarizes them in a really cool, thematic, evil-and-righteousness kind of way.

I like the touches you added to the transformation sequence, too.

Overall, this was a really good chapter, dang! Every sentence Frieza uttered felt totally his own. Keep 'em coming."

Once again, thanks! Means a lot coming from you. Hope you enjoy the finale as well!

(*cough* Also check out Strength of Many guys *cough*)

So, with those taken care of, time for power levels!

Piccolo(severely weakened): 20,000

Frieza(100%): 100,000,000

Frieza(enraged): 110,000,000

Goku(Super Saiyan): 215,000,000 at max, but for his maximum right now, given his injuries, I'd say a little over 190,000,000 is more than fair.

Frieza(100%, severely injured): 80,000,000, and falling fast

Chiaotzu(post-training): 1,000

Roshi(in-training): 1,500

Tien(recovering): 2,200, 2,750 at max power

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care! See you for the finale!

(Edit 7/16/19): Made some minor edits to the introductory scene and some other things at the suggestion of a friend. Thanks for understanding!

(Edit 1/9/20): A few minor retcons in order to fit with the chapters to come, and to clear up a couple of plot holes. I realized a while back that phrasing the wish as "everyone who was killed by Frieza and anyone who worked under him or used to work under him" would include Nappa and Ginyu, which would just muck things up, so I finally just rephrased it to include only good people. Sorry about that!


	26. Tale 25: The Aftermath

"..."

King Kai stared into space solemnly before glancing downwards towards the ground. His antennae seemed to droop as he heaved a heavy sigh. Roshi took a step forward, his concern evident in his voice.

"King Kai? What's going on?" he asked, causing the deity to sink his head down lower.

"Goku...he had defeated Frieza handily, and left him wounded. But...he never imagined that Frieza would be so desperate to win that he would blow up Namek itself."

Roshi's face fell slightly. "So...Goku's gone."

King Kai nodded. "Saiyans aren't much more resilient than humans when it comes to the vacuum of space. Although an explosion that powerful is unlikely to have killed him in this state, exposure would kill him in three minutes, at most. Frieza, meanwhile, can survive in space. And although he is heavily injured, his species is remarkably durable. It's likely that he is still alive, and more than powerful enough to kill the rest of Goku's friends."

Roshi's eyes widened as he thought of the implications. "...What are we going to do?" he asked in a small voice. Goku was the only person he knew who could fight this alien emperor. With him gone...

"I..." King Kai began before he paused. He imagined the horrors which Frieza would unleash upon the universe out of anger for such a close brush with death. Sweat began to appear on his brow. He could almost hear the screams in his mind. Screams calling out for someone, anyone, to save them from Frieza's wrath. For now, at least for a time...there was nobody alive who could save them.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Back on Goku's ship, little could be heard save for the blaring of klaxons and the sound of sparks flying from machinery damaged during the impact. Dende was the first to open his eyes, realizing that his body had apparently dented the interior plating when he crashed into a wall. With some effort, he managed to free himself and landed awkwardly on the ground. Not wasting any time, Dende looked around to determine where the others were, and soon found Gohan on the ground behind the control console, while Piccolo was lying unconscious across the hall. Dende floated towards each of them in turn, holding his hand on their foreheads for a few seconds in order to heal whatever injuries they may have sustained. With a groan, the two managed to get up off the ground, still somewhat disoriented. All it took was a glance out the window for them to remember what happened.

"No..." Piccolo muttered as he gazed upon the empty space where Namek once was.

" _Everything our people had built, everything they'd accomplished...it's all gone,"_ Kami remarked.

"Daddy..." Gohan muttered, staring wordlessly out the window, tears beginning to pool up around his eyes.

" _At least Goku managed to put that monster down,"_ Piccolo replied in his mind, looking downwards with his eyes closed as he thought of his unlikely ally.

Suddenly, however, Gohan felt something in the back of his mind which caused him to hurriedly dry his eyes and rush towards the window. He wasn't entirely sure for a moment, but nevertheless, he had a curious feeling.

"Wait a second..."

* * *

"I suppose I should find Goku and approve of him coming here, so that we may discuss our options," King Kai announced. His antennae extended, and for a moment his brow was furrowed in concentration. Eventually, however, he stopped, puzzled. "Huh. That's odd."

"What?"

"I'm searching for him throughout all of Other World, and yet I can't...find...him..." King Kai replied as understanding dawned. "No. No, that's not possible. He can't have-!"

Roshi's eyes widened before he looked over to King Kai. "King Kai...look back where you were looking a moment ago."

King Kai nodded hurriedly, while Roshi placed his hand on his shoulder. His vision of King Kai's planet is shifted to the background as a section of empty space where Namek used to be becomes visible. Both King Kai and Roshi leaned forward, squinting in order to get a better look at an abstract shape within the area, and finding themselves astonished at what they see.

"No way..." they both muttered, at the exact same time.

* * *

" _What...what happened? Where...?"_

Goku opened his eyes a sliver, and was left astonished by what he was seeing. In most directions, all that could be seen was empty space, not even the barest traces of debris visible from the planet which he had been on a moment ago. Off to his right, Namek's three suns were burning just as brightly, although Goku would have been unable to notice that their orbits had been altered ever-so-slightly by the destruction of Namek. He winced in pain as several minor cuts and blunt damage became apparent to him, and for a brief moment, Goku idly wondered why he wasn't dead yet. After a couple seconds, he noticed the bright yellow aura of ki surrounding him. He took a deep breath, and then let it out, without any complications.

" _Huh. Some kind of...barrier, it looks like. Keeping all the air and heat in."_ He reached out with his senses and adjusted its size, expanding and contracting it slightly. He could sense the air and heat inside spreading out and growing closer together as he did so. Satisfied, he returned it to its original size. _"I must've thrown it up instinctively when I first felt the impact of Frieza's attack."_

This question answered, he attempted to look around for either Frieza or the ship, but for a moment, he could not find any sign of either of them. Eventually, however, he felt a familiar beacon of ki a good distance away from the planet.

" _Wait, is that...yeah! That's Gohan! They brought him back! Which means Piccolo and Dende are close by in the ship!"_

Goku checked once more for Frieza's ki signature, and yet still could not find any sign of the injured tyrant.

" _The ki from that explosion was pretty insane...he probably took himself out. And, if I'd been a little slower...well. I should probably get back as quickly as possible."_

He looked off towards the direction of his son's ki signature, only to pause as a smaller source of ki began to make its presence known. It didn't quite feel like the ki possessed by a particular person, but more like an extension. With a start, Goku realized both what the signature was and who had produced it, and it didn't take him much longer to determine where it was coming from. With as much speed as he could muster, he flew off to the right and put up a smaller barrier inside of the barrier he was currently projecting around himself. No sooner had he done so than a red disc, not dissimilar to Krillin's signature technique, sliced through Goku's original barrier, piercing it easily and causing all of the heat and air contained within to be forced out into the vacuum of space. Had Goku been only a fraction of a second too late in reacting, it would've pierced the interior barrier as well, leaving him utterly without oxygen.

" _What the-?! Frieza?!"_

As Goku turned around, he was, sure enough, met with the face of his adversary. Frieza grit his teeth as he watched his surprise attack fail to take out Goku in one shot. Evidently, he had taken more damage from the explosion than Goku had, making the wound in his chest all the more severe when paired with a myriad of other cuts and bruises. Rather than continuing to stream out of his wounds, the tyrant's blood appeared to have run dry from those areas, having vaporized once he entered the vacuum of space. While the red disc sailed away, Frieza began to chuckle, which Goku couldn't hear in the slightest.

" _So, this is your ultimate technique?"_ Goku asked as he entered into Frieza's mind. " _A red Kienzan? Tch! I expected better, even from you."_

Although Frieza was left startled by Goku's abrupt intrusion, he nevertheless continued chuckling noiselessly.

" _You can communicate with me telepathically? Clever trick,"_ the tyrant replied, smiling at Goku. " _In that case, I can tell you right now: this is nothing like that pathetic worm's attack. Allow me to demonstrate!"_

With a flick of his hand towards him, Frieza turned the Death Saucer around, sending it flying back towards Goku. As Goku's senses alerted him to the danger once more, he took off upwards in an effort to outpace the disc. Unfortunately, to his dismay, the disc was right on his heels, and matched every turn he made in an attempt to shake it off. He could hear Frieza's condescending laughter ringing inside of his mind.

" _Foolish monkey! That disc will follow you relentlessly, and it's powerful enough to cut through anything!"_

As Frieza spoke, Goku flew up in a loop in an attempt to avoid the disc, but Frieza countered by directing it forwards, trapping Goku in the middle of his loop. Frieza grinned with satisfaction as the disc cut straight through Goku.

" _Ha! Now, you die, Super Saiyan!"_ he thought. However, his eyes slowly widened as the upside-down image of Goku slowly began to fade, and Frieza realized that the Goku he had bisected was simply an after-image. He was just about to turn around when a ki blast hit him directly through his chest wound, further singing the exposed tissues inside and causing Frieza to cry out silently. Frieza turned to face Goku, seething in pain as his thoughts were momentarily thrown out of whack.

" _Some kind of after-image technique, I see. Well! No matter."_ Frieza held up his hand as he called the disc back towards the other, hovering over it menacingly as he brought a second one into existence. " _I'll simply create so many discs that you'll be unable to dodge them all!"_

He threw out the two discs hovering above his hands, forcing Goku to take off once more in an attempt to evade them. Gritting his teeth in exertion, he produced two more discs and sent them flying after his target as well. With a slight smirk, Frieza followed the action as he guided each of the four discs towards Goku, who had to bob and weave in increasingly complicated ways just to avoid the onslaught of red sawblades. In an act of desperation, Goku attempted to throw a ki blast at the center of one of the discs to destroy it, and yet, although the blast pierced directly through the disc, it retained its integrity. Goku grimaced, realizing too late that Frieza had taken advantage of the fact that he had to look away for a moment to aim the ki blast, and was now sending a disc in his direction. Goku managed to dodge in time, creating another after-image which the disc cut through as before, although Frieza had grown wise to his tricks.

" _You ought to vary your strategies, Saiyan! I'm already way ahead of you!"_ As he spoke in Goku's mind, the four discs changed course along four new trajectories, the tyrant mapping out the places Goku would be most likely to end up within his line of sight following his after-image technique. As his luck would have it, one of the discs flew directly towards its mark, and Goku had to awkwardly twist out of the way at the last second to avoid being cut in two. Although he managed to create an even smaller ki barrier at the same time, the larger barrier was once again pierced, leaving Goku with even less air than he'd started out with. Goku was left panting, beginning to feel the lack of oxygen around him in his small bubble. Frieza grinned, positioning the four discs so that they were hovering at four points along a spherical formation, each of them ready to end the Saiyan's life once and for all.

" _Well, monkey, I suppose this is the end. I am forced to admit, even though it disgusts me, that in terms of both power and fighting skill, your abilities are indeed superior to my own. My injuries are testament enough to that. But, in the end, your own limitations are your downfall. By my estimation, I have reduced the oxygen supply within the boundaries of that barrier such that you will run out of air in a matter of minutes. Whether it is by my hand or the cold embrace of the universe, you_ will _perish, and as you are no doubt aware, I can survive far greater horrors."_ As Frieza spoke, the discs slowly moved in closer, tightening an imaginary grip around the haggard Saiyan warrior. " _After you die, it should be a simple matter to take over your ship, and direct it towards a nearby Frieza Planet in order to properly treat my injuries. And then, I will assemble an army, and assault Earth with the strongest soldiers I can bring to bear...so that everyone you care about will join you in the afterlife."_

With this, Frieza decided to stop stalling, and flung all four discs to converge onto their target simultaneously. However, Goku still had some tricks up his sleeve. Before Frieza could react, Goku thrust his hand down and ceased all efforts to keep himself in one position through the power of flight. With nothing slowing him down, Goku fired off a small ki blast and rocketed upwards, narrowly avoiding the four discs as they passed his previous position. Without skipping a beat, Goku flew off, forcing Frieza to have the discs give chase. While two of them followed behind Goku, the other two veered off in an attempt to cut Goku off from the front, flying towards him from different directions intent upon meeting in the middle. Sensing the two discs, Goku rocketed forwards as much as he could, both himself and the field around him narrowly fitting through the gap between the discs. Frieza scoffed as he watched the two discs sail off for a few seconds before they too fell behind Goku.

" _You're going to pull up at the last second and hope the discs will hit_ me _? Do you really think I'll fall for such an overdone-?"_

" _Solar Flare!"_ Goku thought as he put both of his hands to his forehead and sent out a wave of blinding light mere feet away from Frieza's face, giving him no chance to react.

" _AGH! Clever_ bastard _!"_ Frieza cried out in his thoughts as he quickly flew up, hoping to catch Goku while also making sure to avoid his two discs. Unfortunately for him, Frieza's blindness left him unable to track down Goku, who swiftly got the best of him and sent him flying back down with a powerful blow to the back of the head. With a silent, yet no less furious cry of frustration, Frieza canceled out his descent and looked up at the Saiyan. In his current condition, Goku was little more than a vague blob above him, but he could still recognize the general shape of his most hated enemy.

" _That's ENOUGH!"_ he cried out in Goku's mind. " _You think you're better than me, Super Saiyan?! You're nothing but a hairless monkey! A genetic anomaly from a race of savages! My father could have wiped your kind out the moment he encountered your world, and yet, he chose not to! You_ exist _because of_ our _mercy!"_

Suddenly, Goku spotted the two additional discs closing on Frieza's position, sticking to their original course now that the tyrant had momentarily forgotten about them. For a split second, he hesitated, and yet, in the end, he made the only choice he could.

" _Frieza, get down!"_ he implored in his mind, only to be angrily rebuked.

" _Silence! I don't know what stratagem you've devised in that primitive skull of yours, but it's not going to work! In mere moments, you will take your last breath, finally vanquished by the Emperor of the Universe, Lord Frieza-!"_

The discs tore clean through Frieza in two places just as he was about to finish his sentence.

The first disc was the more significant of the two injuries, cutting straight through Frieza's neck just below his chin and leaving his head severed from the rest of his body. The second disc, adding both insult and injury to his injury, separated his legs and tail from his torso, mangling the rest of his body even further. With a silent, strangled gasp, Frieza's eyes were as wide as saucers as his vision cleared up just in time to watch his body parts slowly float away from his head. Purple blood flowed freely for a moment, pouring out in copious amounts before being vaporized on contact. With much less blood than he'd started out with, Frieza's vision began to blur slightly, and his thoughts became increasingly more erratic as he attempted to come to grips with his predicament.

So distracted was he that he failed to notice Goku easily avoiding the two remaining discs, which flew aimlessly in their last chosen direction now that their master was currently unable to control them. Goku flew down towards Frieza, looking towards him with what appeared to be disappointment, rather than rage or anger, written on his face. For a moment, Goku didn't say anything, simply staring down the disembodied head while Frieza began to panic, fully aware of the fact that he was in a very bad spot.

" _You know,"_ Goku finally said over their telepathic link. " _I figured you probably wouldn't listen to me."_

" _Wait!"_ Frieza hastily cried out as he saw Goku's body tense slightly. " _Wait, wait, please! I'll_ die _if I remain out here! Y-you can't leave me like this!"_

" _Oh?"_ Goku asked, mere seconds before he grabbed the side of Frieza's face and tightened his grip, pulling his severed head up to eye level. "Why _? Why shouldn't I leave you to die out here? Why shouldn't I ignore your cry for mercy, after you ignored so many yourself?! After you spent a lifetime slaughtering billions?! After you killed my friends and family?! Give me_ ONE _good reason, you scum of the universe!"_

Frieza's gaze hardened when he realized his position. He knew that, as things stood in that moment, Goku was probably going to kill him. He could come up with no plea that could permanently keep him from enacting his vengeance. Even if he didn't, there was no way he could survive. He would not last long enough to wait and hope for rescue without a heart pumping blood to his brain. He was, he realized, without any room for denial...beaten. He had done everything he could, and yet, he was still going to die. He was going to die to a **Saiyan**. For a brief moment, Frieza was overcome with unbridled fury, only for said fury to abruptly settle into a cooler rage. It was simple, he thought. The tyrant had but one plan of action left. His last act before he came face to face with death, in one way or another. Doing his best to hide his intentions, he said the only thing he could think of in order to set his plan into motion:

" _Have you always been without mercy, Super Saiyan?"_

This one question caught Goku off guard. He thought back towards a lot of the adversaries he had fought over the years. Some he had killed without a second thought, even going so far as to eat them for dinner. Some he tried not to kill, only for them to die anyway. Some he just beat up and left to their fate, who would come back sooner or later. And a few of them...changed. A few of them realized the error of their ways, and genuinely committed themselves towards becoming better people. They didn't always succeed, but they always gave it their best effort. Those people...they had become some of his greatest friends.

Yamcha, who used to rob people in the desert for a living. Tien and Chiaotzu, who trained under Master Shen. Piccolo, the son of the Demon King who Goku...wasn't quite certain considered him a friend yet. In Piccolo's case, Goku had made the call to let him live after their first bout, against Kami's wishes and his friends' cautions. He was confident at the moment, as he was back then, that his judgement of his adversary, whether or not he could truly redeem himself, was correct. The tyrant had, by his own admission, killed billions without remorse. He ran an empire responsible for the suffering of many more untold billions across the universe. He could not be allowed to live.

And yet, as he prepared to deliberately kill someone by his own hand for the first time in almost a decade, he had to ask himself...what if he was wrong? What if he was so caught up on the rage he felt, caught up on all of the subtle changes his body was undergoing the longer it remained in this new state, that he couldn't be trusted to make the right decision? Goku found himself in a rare moment of doubt, and although he was only left mulling it over for a few seconds before returning to his original conclusion, that brief moment of hesitation was all Frieza needed.

With Goku distracted and Frieza in point-blank range, the defeated emperor was able to fire a set of eye beams, using up all of the ki he had left in the process. Under ordinary conditions, these beams would have done nothing to Goku save perhaps distract him for a second, and certainly wouldn't have moved fast enough to hit him. However, with the Saiyan warrior so close, and even slightly off his guard, they were able to find their mark, and pierced straight through the thin barrier of ki which had until now forestalled Goku succumbing to the vacuum of space.

Suddenly without oxygen and completely exposed, Goku was abruptly taken out of his thoughts as he began to feel his entire body expanding from the sudden change in pressure. While Goku did everything he could to keep from attempting to inhale or screaming out in pain, Frieza's cold, remorseless laughter rang loudly inside of his skull. In a fit of anger, Goku fired off a powerful ki blast in the direction of Frieza's head, which had floated out of his grip after the barrier dropped. Even as Goku's ki blast easily tore the tyrant apart, Frieza's laughter only grew louder and more maniacal. Eventually, just before it had reached its crescendo, it abruptly cut out, and Goku was left to his fate in silence. As Goku's ki blast faded off into the distance, the only traces that remained of the horrible Frieza were his own mutilated body parts, floating idly through space. At long last, the emperor of the universe was, well and truly, gone.

Goku turned towards the distant beacon of ki that he knew to be his son, a beacon which now seemed to be approaching him. However, Goku could no longer muster any effort to move closer, and he knew the ship wouldn't be able to get to him fast enough. His body continued to expand, his lungs felt like they were about to burst, and he had to screw his eyes shut as the pain became too unbearable. Soon, even remaining conscious became a problem, and Goku made peace with the fact that he, too, was about to die.

" _Sorry, guys,"_ he thought to himself. " _Looks like I'm gonna have to say goodbye again. Just...just sit tight until I come back, okay? Just sit tight. I'll...I'll see you around. Eventually. It's...it's only...a matter of..."_

Goku drifted off mid-thought, the only sensations in his mind being the distant ki of his friends, and the presence of an intense, bright light.

* * *

" _Daddy!"_

Goku was adrift in a sea of blackness. Unable to move, unable to see, and unable to feel anything around him, all he had was what sounded like a far off voice. A voice that, in his state of mind, he barely even recognized.

" _Daddy, wake up!"_

" _...Daddy?"_ Goku thought, his brain beginning to make a greater effort at conscious thought. " _Then that would mean...Gohan?! Gohan, is that you?!"_

" _Please!"_

Goku struggled as hard as he could to get up, but found his efforts useless. Similarly, his vision still remained pitch black, and his hearing was only getting slightly better. " _Gohan, I'm right here!"_ he tried to call out telepathically, but couldn't even muster the strength to sense the location of his son's mind, let alone attempt to enter it. He tried in vain to let his son know that he was okay, but all of his efforts were for naught. Eventually, however, he was able to hear another voice, which seemed a little closer.

" _Come on, Goku, you can do it! Pull through!"_

He felt a weird tingling sensation throughout his entire body, and suddenly several things began to clear up. For one, he could now feel that he was on some kind of grass, which puzzled him more than anything else. His hearing also improved, and he could now clearly recognize the other voice as belonging to Dende. It didn't take much to deduce that he had been healing him, now that his thoughts were becoming less and less erratic. After a few seconds, he decided to test whether or not he could push himself up off the ground. He failed, but he at least managed to open up his eyes a sliver, and found his son and Dende staring back at him, with Piccolo standing off in the distance. Based on the color of the sky and the grass in the distance, they appeared to be on Namek, which was particularly strange to Goku considering that the last time he saw it...it was blowing up.

"What...?"

"Just take it easy, Goku," Dende said, pushing him back down a bit. "I still need to heal you a bit more. You suffered an extensive amount of damage out there. I'm honestly surprised that I was able to heal you at all."

Goku was pushed back down with only minimal resistance on his part, and the healing process resumed. As Dende worked, Piccolo walked to Goku's side and looked down towards his eyes.

"How is...?"

" _You can thank me for that, you pig-headed fool,"_ a familiar nasally voice chided inside Goku's head.

"King Kai..." Goku said out loud, still struggling to do much.

" _As soon as you started fighting Frieza, I knew you were in a pretty bad spot. I contacted Mr. Popo back on Earth, and asked him to use your Dragon Balls to wish for the planet Namek to be restored to the way it was before Frieza and his men came. I'm told Shenron was rather surly over being asked to wait for so long, but in the end, he was able to do as Mr. Popo asked."_

"So...everything's back to normal..."

"Yup!" Dende replied cheerfully. "All of the damage that the planet has suffered is gone! We can all go back to our home!"

Goku smiled slightly before another thought occurred to him. "Frieza..."

"Is truly dead," Piccolo replied. "I vaporized his remains personally. I'm assuming you took care of the head."

Goku gave a weak nod, pure relief evident on his features.

" _I suppose I should say 'I told you so,' but I'd rather not pour salt in the wound,"_ a new voice interjected. Goku smiled brighter as he recognized the voice of his master, while King Kai scoffed.

" _Just because he happened to be lucky enough to have unlocked a legendary transformation that hasn't been seen for a millennium doesn't mean that my original advice wasn't perfectly sound! What you all did was incredibly reckless!"_

"It...paid off, though...didn't it?" Goku asked. King Kai noticeably hesitated.

" _I...I mean, I guess, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a poorly made decision-"_

" _Ah, come on, King Kai. Let the boy enjoy his victory. God knows he's earned himself some rest."_

Goku smiled. "Thanks, Master Roshi," he said warmly. "I can't wait to see you again."

Roshi chuckled in his head. " _Don't worry about me. I'll come back in due time. You just focus on getting back safely."_

Goku gave a slight nod. "You got it, master." Somehow, Goku could almost feel Roshi smiling.

" _I'm proud of you, son,"_ he said before breaking the connection. Goku smiled and held out a hand for Gohan to pull him up to a standing position. Now that Dende had fully healed him, he was able to spot the capsule ship off in the distance.

"Come on, everyone," he said as he managed to keep himself standing, with Gohan's help. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Wait a second, hang on-you **want** to stay up there?"

Bulma sat with her legs crossed on a bench, in a room adjacent to the planned site of Capsule Corp's recently designed gravity chamber. She had been in the middle of taking a break when she suddenly heard Yamcha speaking to her in her head.

" _Yeah! I asked King Kai, and he's fine with me staying on his planet to train, even though I'm not actually dead anymore. Plus, Roshi said that Fortuneteller Baba's fine with coming up and bringing me back to Earth as soon as I say I want to leave."_

Bulma nodded slowly. "Still, though, are you sure? Being off the planet for months...well, at the very least, I can't imagine the Taitans will be happy that their star player is going to be gone even longer. Not to mention having to explain that said player was dead for, like, 5 minutes."

Yamcha chuckled. " _Yeah, don't worry, I already worked that all out with Puar. She told them that I've been recovering at home."_

"And the fact that you suddenly have both arms back?"

" _Ah, let them come up with whatever theories they want. You really think anyone's gonna hit on 'It grew back after his prosthetic was cut off fighting an alien mercenary, and he ate a magic bean?'"_

Bulma laughed. "You make a fair point." She paused for a second, thinking of saying something, but deciding against it. "Krillin and Nail are going to be staying up there too, right? And Roshi?"

" _Yup! Master Roshi already seems to have gotten a head start on us. Nail's probably going to get way stronger, but I'm proud to say we got a bit of a head start on him, though."_

"Oh? How'd you manage that?"

" _We have better senses of humor."_

Bulma couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Ha, yeah. I can imagine you do." After a moment, however, her expression darkened, and she came upon a subject that she wasn't quite sure how to bring up. Eventually, she decided to simply bite the bullet. "Listen, Yamcha...about what I said back on Namek, I-"

" _Don't worry about it,"_ Yamcha cut in, surprising Bulma. " _Honestly, thinking on it some more...I think you're right. We just...aren't meant for each other, romantically. We both tried forcing it for so long that it just...put our lives on pause, almost. ...I think this is for the best."_

Bulma nodded sadly. "Yeah," she said, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. At last, however, she spoke again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yamcha let out a deep breath before answering. " _Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Are you?"_

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

" _Great."_

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for another minute, not sure how to continue the conversation. Eventually, however, the decision was made for them.

" _Yeah, okay, I've officially run out of patience. Yamcha, get off my shoulder and go join the others! I want you all to make it 10 laps around the planet by the time I'm done with my coffee, got it?!"_ Yamcha let out a gulp before appearing to take off. " _And I don't want to hear any more complaining about back pain, alright? Yeah, I'm talking to you, Roshi! Nobody's buying that excuse, pal-you're in better shape than_ Krillin _!"_ King Kai scoffed as the others, presumably, began their laps. _"_ _Maybe that'll teach them not to use me like a damn cell phone,"_ he muttered before he realized that Bulma was still on the line, and promptly disconnected.

* * *

After six days' travel, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Dende landed the battered and bruised capsule ship on the same shore where the Namekian ship had first left. Unlike before, a far greater crowd was assembled to witness the return of Goku and the others. Turtle, of course, was left tending Roshi's home just as he was before, accompanied by Oolong and Puar. Tien, Blonde Launch, and Chiaotzu were also in attendance, Chiaotzu helping Tien stand comfortably with his telekinesis. Standing in between Launch and Tien was Chi Chi, who had to employ every ounce of concentration she could muster to keep herself calm as the ship descended, while her father watched her nervously from the front deck. Not too far away was Bulma, who was relieved that the group had managed to make it home safely, yet pursed her lips at the damage the ship had sustained. Standing in their own corner of the area was Tsuno and several other Namekians, Moori and Cargo among them, who came to greet Dende specifically.

In a matter of minutes, the ship landed on the island, kicking up a cloud of dust as it did so. When the cloud settled, the hatch opened, and Goku and Gohan stepped out, both of them displaying some slight reluctance as they caught sight of Chi Chi. While they hesitated, waving towards their friends whom they hadn't seen in some time, Dende flew past the pair of them and into Moori's arms, looking happier than the group had ever seen him. Piccolo stood behind Goku and Gohan, largely ignoring most of the crowd assembled there. With a deep breath, Goku stepped down the ramp, with Gohan in tow, while Chi Chi took a few steps towards them, accompanied by Launch, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

" _Alright, Gohan, Mom's gonna be pretty mad, so just let me do the talking and it'll all work out-"_

"YOU!" Chi Chi barked directly at Gohan, catching both father and son off guard as she stomped towards her son. Gohan gulped nervously before attempting to respond.

"Mommy, I know that-"

"Don't. Even. Try!" Chi Chi interrupted angrily. "I finally get you back after you were **kidnapped** for over a **year** , almost died in **two** pitched battles for the fate of the planet, and landed in the hospital with broken **everything** for a **week**! And what's the **first** thing you did when you got back home?! You snuck out in the middle of the night and climbed aboard a ship bound for an alien planet...and then almost died **again**! Like **five times**! **And then actually died**! I swear, when I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you had stayed out in space, you hear me?! I..."

At that moment, she paused as she saw her son shrinking even further into himself. The rage she felt evaporated in an instant, and she found herself struggling to maintain her composure. "I..." It wasn't long before the tears began to gather in her eyes, and the facade shattered. "I'm just glad you're okay!" she cried before wrapping Gohan up in the tightest hug he'd ever experienced and sobbing uncontrollably. Caught completely off guard, Gohan simply returned the embrace while Goku patted Chi Chi on the shoulder a couple times, in a rather awkward manner.

"Uh...there, there," he said. "Everything's okay. I'm fine, you're fine, Gohan's fine, we're all fine, here, now."

Chi Chi was far too wrapped up in her own relief to respond, while the others simply looked on confused.

"...Were you honestly expecting that?" Tien asked Launch.

"I don't think any of us were," she replied.

* * *

Upon their return, the travelers were greeted with a large feast prepared by Chi Chi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Good Launch. Goku and Gohan, as expected, tore through it ravenously, while the Namekians in attendance ate a small portion out of politeness. Many laughs were had as Gohan and Bulma recounted stories of their month long voyage, and Goku and Piccolo shared anecdotes of their time training together. By the time night fell, most of the group assembled had flown home, Piccolo flying off towards the Lookout and the other Namekians flying off towards Capsule Corporation. Eventually, the only people that were left on the front porch of Kame House were Bulma, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goku, the last of which was currently in the middle of a far more somber conversation.

" _Goku?"_ King Kai asked. " _I got your message through Mr. Popo...are you sure about this?"_

" _Yeah. I need to finish what I started."_

" _...Very well. I'll send you the information you need. Good luck with your wife."_

" _Heh. Thanks, King Kai,"_ Goku said before a series of mental images flooded into his mind over their telepathic link.

" _And, well...good luck. The universe owes you a great debt."_ With that, he broke the connection, and Goku took a deep breath before he walked over to Chi Chi and Gohan.

"Gohan, go ahead and fly Mom home. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Gohan gave Goku a knowing nod, before standing still so that Chi Chi could climb on. Without a word, he took off at a reasonable speed, heading off in the direction of Mt. Paozu. With that matter taken care of, Goku walked over to Bulma, who was busy inspecting the capsule ship.

"Sure took a beating, huh?" he remarked idly as Bulma mulled over the damage the ship had sustained. Bulma chuckled.

"Yeah, but we built it pretty sturdy. Should be able to fly again with some repair work."

Goku nodded. "...How long would it take you to fix it up as is?"

Bulma paused. "Based on what I'm seeing here...two days, maybe? There's a handful of components we'd need to rebuild and replace."

"Hm. Alright."

Bulma paused, and looked towards Goku quizzically. "You're going back out there," she said, more of a statement than a question. Goku nodded.

"Frieza's still got family and loyal followers out there. People who could move in and keep his empire going even after his death."

"Or go after the Namekian Dragon Balls once the Namekians go back home," Bulma added, to which Goku nodded.

"Somebody has to know where Frieza was and why he went there. Soon, a whole bunch of people might come knocking on their door for one reason or another."

"I had an idea about that once the Namekian balls come back online. I'm not sure if Porunga can do it, but if he can, the Namekians won't have to worry about anyone else bothering them."

Goku thought about this for a second. "All the same, going back out there is the best way I can think of to keep them safe, not to mention everyone else in the universe. And it's something I've got to do on my own."

Bulma's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure? You might need somebody to help you out." Goku shook his head.

"This is going to be a dangerous mission, and I'm not putting anyone else's lives at risk, even if we have two sets of Dragon Balls now." Bulma paused for a moment, and Goku could tell she was racked with doubt over something. "You don't think I should go," he said simply, to which she shook her head.

"No, you definitely should. I'm just worried you're going to go out to find Frieza's dad, only for him to have gone around you in order to pay us a visit."

"Don't worry," Goku replied. "King Kai told me where Frieza's dad was, and as far as I know, he's the only one in Frieza's army too strong for Gohan and Piccolo to beat up. I don't suspect it'll take all that long to deal with him and whatever other cronies Frieza had out there."

Bulma let out a long, drawn-out sigh before chuckling a bit. "Well, you better hope so, or your wife is gonna kill you when you get back."

Goku had to laugh at that. "Bulma, I'm pretty sure my wife is going to kill me in a couple of minutes."

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!"

Chi Chi had yet to kill him, although by her tone, Goku could tell she was thinking about it.

"Now Chi Chi, I know it's sudden, but-"

"You **just** came back! And now you're going to go flying off to fight somebody else?!"

"This is different!" Goku protested, earning him a scoff from Chi Chi. "Frieza's got a whole empire out there! If I don't do something, they could cause problems for us, not to mention the Namekians, and all the other people they're hurting across the universe."

"And if you just so happen to find somebody even stronger than Frieza, well, that's just an added bonus," Chi Chi added bitterly, causing Goku to sigh.

"Chi Chi, that's not-"

"Don't bother trying to deny it! I know how you think, Goku. You didn't feel like the last fight was enough of a challenge for you, so now you're bending over backwards to arrange another one! Once again leaving your wife and son and all of your friends behind so you can go do what's best for Goku!"

Goku found himself getting slightly cross. "I'm doing this for the same reason I went to Namek: to keep my family safe!"

Chi Chi crossed her arms. "You weren't talking about dismantling Frieza's empire before you left last time. In fact, I'm willing to bet if they hadn't run into Frieza on Namek, you would've been willing to leave well enough alone."

"...I hadn't thought about it then," Goku replied, evidently hesitant. "In that moment, I was focused on getting stronger and keeping everyone on Namek safe. I didn't stop to think about stuff like that."

"Tch. All that mattered to you was that he was strong and you were allowed to punch him." She continued on despite Goku's look of indignity. "So, what changed, hm? What's got you so hell-bent to go on this long journey out in space besides punching more strong guys in the face?"

Goku's expression darkened slightly. "You know damn well what changed," he said, more than a hint of anger in his voice. Chi Chi pushed forward regardless, plenty angry herself.

"So what, this is about revenge? That's never really been your style."

Goku clenched his fist involuntarily. "If you had been there-"

"If you had **any idea** what it feels like to be so completely powerless-!"

"I know **exactly** what that feels like! I HAD TO WATCH GOHAN **DIE**!"

Chi Chi was left stunned into silence, not merely by the statement itself, but by the fact that Goku appeared to be on the verge of crying. Something she had never seen him do in 6 years of marriage. As Goku hurriedly moved to wipe his tears with his sleeve, Chi Chi's anger evaporated, and her expression softened. She sat down on their bed and patted the space next to her. Goku nodded and sat down, and something in his posture left her unsettled. He had always been a strong man, with an equally strong personality. Like a star: bathing everyone close to it in sunshine, yet burning with a fire unlike anything else in the cosmos. And yet now, as he sat next to her, she couldn't help but feel like he was...smaller than before.

"I thought I'd won," he began. "It had taken everything I had, but I thought I'd been able to beat him. But then...he took us by surprise. Left Piccolo an inch away from the grave with a single attack. I tried to stop him, but I'd burned through all my reserves. He...he tossed me aside like I was nothing. I-I could barely stand. Krillin and Yamcha, they tried to get away, but...he killed them with a thought. And then..."

"Gohan," she said, tears threatening to cloud her vision as well. Goku nodded, barely keeping himself together.

"H-he looked at everything that had happened, a-and he was so overcome with anger that-"

"Stop. **Please**. I don't...I don't want to hear anything about it."

Goku nodded. "After...after that happened, something in me snapped."

"This new transformation I've been hearing about," Chi Chi said, to which Goku nodded before sighing deeply.

"Looking back...it was more than just what had happened to Gohan specifically. It was...everybody. Everybody who had died because I couldn't prevent it. Because I wasn't strong enough, or I made a mistake, or I hadn't been able to get to them in time. I've been dealing with stuff like that since I was eight years old, and honestly? I'm...I'm sick and tired of it." He paused in order to turn towards Chi Chi, and look her in the eyes. " **That's** why I need to do this. Not just to help everybody out in the universe...but so I can guarantee that none of my friends die like that, ever again. Not on my watch. If something like that happened to you, or Gohan, or Ox King, I...I don't know how I'd ever forgive myself."

Chi Chi paused for a moment, processing all that Goku had told her before sighing. She looked over at her husband with a sad smile, and hesitated for a second before speaking up.

"...Okay," she said. "You can go. Just...promise me one thing."

"Name it," Goku said.

"When you come back... **stay**. Stay as long as you possibly can."

Goku nodded, and smiled at her with a bit more of his usual brightness.

"Done."

* * *

"You know, these constant farewells are starting to get a bit annoying."

Oolong stood on the deck leading into Capsule Corp's sprawling park area, designated as the new launch site for the repaired Capsule 1 spaceship. Like before, all of Goku's friends and family were in attendance, although the mood was considerably less cheerful. As Oolong leaned against the railing, he noticed Piccolo and Goku walking towards the ship.

"Are you entirely certain about this? I may be able to provide assistance."

Goku shook his head. "You ran into a close call back on Namek, Piccolo. It's safer for me to go alone this time. Besides, somebody needs to be able to protect the Earth."

Piccolo scoffed. "I fail to see what significance the risk of death has when we possess an artifact with the capacity to resurrect a person an unlimited number of times."

"Maybe, but I'd still like to avoid it anyway."

Piccolo growled slightly. "Listen well, Son Goku! I am not some weakling who needs to be coddled and kept away from the heat of combat! I am-!"

Goku turned around and powered up slightly, a move which caused some of the people assembled to pause as they sensed his energy, while Piccolo was simply left stunned. Not by much, of course. Simply enough to where he was stronger than Piccolo. Even with his base power, Piccolo realized, Goku must be over ten times stronger than him. Factoring in Times Twenty Kaio-ken, two hundred. Factoring in this new "Super Saiyan" transformation...he didn't even **know**. Goku had been severely wounded when he fought Frieza, and yet even the tyrant's full power wasn't enough to best him. With this new power...how much stronger was he now? Four hundred times? Five hundred? More?

Piccolo had devoted his entire life towards one goal: being the strongest being alive. Although his fusion with Kami gave him some valuable perspective and humility, that drive to be the strongest and surpass Goku in particular still remained. During their training and time on Namek, he had continually surpassed Goku's base form thanks to his advanced potential, and yet that hardly seemed to matter when Goku's techniques allowed him to easily turn the tide in their sparring matches. Although he had observed Goku using the Kaio-ken over weeks of training, he had yet to successfully replicate it, and even if he could do so, the sheer gulf in their current powers meant that such a technique would still not be enough. So far had he fallen behind that he couldn't even claim to be the second strongest person on Earth anymore: that honor went to Gohan, his rival's flesh and blood. And although he was proud of his pupil's strength, it was nevertheless a reminder of his own shortcomings. Although he clenched his fist for a second or two, Piccolo eventually sighed, and looked down towards the grass, defeated.

"...Very well."

Goku nodded towards him, satisfied that he'd gotten his point across. "Keep everyone safe while I'm gone, okay?"

Piccolo simply nodded as well, too conflicted to comment much further. With that resolved, Goku walked up to where his wife and son were standing, and looked into Chi Chi's eyes. Nothing needed to be said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and reached over to ruffle Gohan's hair. "Make sure to do your homework, okay?" he said, to which Gohan nodded. "And don't forget: if any bad guys show up, beat the snot out of them!" Gohan snickered a bit at that, while Chi Chi simply rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"Alright, you big lug, stop being silly and go dismantle an intergalactic dictatorship," she quipped, to which Goku laughed.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied enthusiastically before leaping up onto the landing deck of the ship in a single bound. As the door hissed open, Goku turned back around and waved to the crowd assembled. "Goodbye, everyone! Take care!" As the others said their goodbyes, Goku walked backwards into the ship, the door closing behind him. Two minutes later, the ship lifted off at breakneck speeds, intent upon a planet far, far further away than anywhere the Saiyan warrior had traveled before.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the other side of the galaxy, an exceptionally tall figure sat examining a viewscreen, poring over an address that he had written. The dim glow of the viewscreen and the distant lights outside his window only partially illuminated the Spartan, moderately sized room which served as his personal living quarters. Fortunately for him, the screen, accompanying chair, and the room as a whole had both been designed with his towering 3 meter height in mind, which included his long, formidable horns. Outside his massive, reinforced glass window, the bustle of a major city ran at full speed, even in the dead of night. Small air speeders filled the designated flight routes, while ground transports flitted to and fro carrying both vital supplies and passengers bound for a nice night out, family gatherings, or...other means of entertainment. Planet Chilled had it all, as is the case with the capitals of all great empires.

Long ago, before the Frost Demon Chilled was born, Planet Chilled, then called Frigis, was a world much like many others throughout the galaxy: torn apart by senseless conflict between rival factions, and either unable or unwilling to provide for all of its citizens. Chilled, born of the weakest of these factions, was a mutant, one whose sheer power terrified the other factions. Two days after he had reached maturity, Chilled ended the wars on his homeworld as the leader of his mother's clan, uniting all Frost Demons under a single ruler. Over time, the Frost Demons grew past their animosity towards each other, and came to be a truly united people, their civilization progressing at a startling rate. In no time, they took to the stars, whereupon Chilled founded the business that would become his family's trade, and the employer of all Frost Demons in one capacity or another: the Planet Trade Organization. For centuries, his descendants would continue to operate this organization, expanding it into an empire unlike any the universe had ever seen, one which even the Galactic Patrol was powerless to combat. And yet, now...now that legacy may have been tainted. A proud member of the Chilled Clan, plucked off the face of the universe in the prime of his young life, and poised to accomplish his ancestor's dream of holding every planet in the universe over the course of his lifetime. A dream which would have to wait another generation before it could be realized.

King Cold heaved a heavy sigh and turned his thoughts back towards his viewscreen. As he mulled over the content and, indeed, whether it was wise to say anything at all, he heard a ping at his door. He was too absorbed to pay it much attention, but after a couple repetitions, he slammed his fist down angrily onto the desk.

"Enter!" he called out irritably, and the door swiftly opened to reveal a tiny shadow walking calmly into the room. He seemed to recognize the smaller figure by the patter of her footsteps, and his posture relaxed. "My apologies," he said as he turned around, coming into the light entering the room through the open door. The shadows of the room danced as Cold's horns were cast in light before the door closed, returning the room to relative darkness. "What have you to report, Berryblue?"

The smaller figure slowly stepped forward, revealing a tiny, lightly blue-skinned woman who appeared to be of advanced age. Her small stature, pink hair, and oval-like face did little to detract from the overwhelming air of confidence she possessed.

"My king, it has taken some time, but our scouts from Frieza Planet 79 have traveled to Namek...and encountered something of a mystery."

"Oh?" Cold asked, resting a hand over his chin.

"According to their report, when they set foot on the planet, they did not encounter any Namekians at all, and certainly not any mythical artifacts of any kind. They could find no trace of Frieza's ship or the Attack Ball stolen from FP-79 by the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. And furthermore, upon analyzing various soil and mineral samples from the planet, they realized that the samples did not conform to how they should have under normal conditions."

"In what way?"

"In simple terms...the planet is approximately 2 weeks, 2 days, and 5 hours younger than it ought to be. That time frame ring a bell to you, my king?"

"The exact time that Frieza's communications officer first informed my staff of her master's arrival on Namek," Cold replied.

"Precisely. For some unknown reason, based on the readings obtained by FP-79's long range scanners, Planet Namek blew up 8 days ago, and was suddenly back within a few minutes, having been miraculously restored to be 8 days younger than it was when it exploded." Berryblue paused for a moment as the gravity of her report sunk in. "And Frieza has not made contact with anyone since he called on the Ginyu Force to make the journey to Namek."

Cold nodded, covering his mouth with his closed hands as he reflected on the problem. "It's possible he made his escape in one of the Ginyu Attack Balls," he said, a part of him clinging to hope.

Berryblue shook her head. "Of the five, four departed for a planet called Zoon, a planet beyond the empire's current boundaries. There's no reason Frieza would attempt to travel there. I suspect defection on the part of the Ginyu Force, but-"

"Enough. I will not tolerate such slander against Ginyu. His loyalty to our organization is beyond reproach."

"And his subordinates? Are they as dedicated to our cause as the good captain?" Cold said nothing, and Berryblue simply chuckled. "That's what I thought. Anyway, it is more likely that Frieza is in the fifth Attack Ball en route to Yardrat, as that was its programmed destination. However, we both know-"

"Frieza would only run if he already had one foot in the grave," Cold replied, to which Berryblue nodded. "He gets that stubbornness from his late mother, I suppose."

"In any event, a full medical team has been dispatched from FP-79 with all due haste since we first detected the pod, and will intercept the pod and take it in tow in approximately 13 hours." Berryblue paused for a second, weighing an unfortunate possibility in her mind. "However...if our dear Prince has been killed...I can think of only one, perhaps two explanations."

Cold shook his head. "The beast almost certainly remains in its slumber, and it is unlikely that Beerus would ever do something like this."

Berryblue cocked her head. "How can you be certain of that?"

"Because in either case, you and I and everyone else on this planet would've been killed the same day." Cold shook his head. "No. Something else is at work here, and based on those anomalous readings...I'm starting to wonder if Frieza was on to something."

"You really believe these Dragon Balls exist?"

"More bizarre things in this universe have come and gone, Berryblue. Besides, can you come up with an explanation?"

Berryblue's eyes widened slightly. "Then there may yet be hope...we can bring back the Prince!"

Cold nodded. "Yes...but not now. Not yet. Before my son returns to the world of the living, I must have the head of the person who tore him away from it."

"M-my king, are you sure that is wise? If Frieza is dead, then the person who killed him could be much, much stronger!"

"Precisely. Which is why I must train, in order to grow powerful enough to kill that person."

Berryblue nodded slowly. "I understand, my king."

"Tell those scouts to remain on Namek."

"B-but I just told you, they found no traces of-"

"Have them check **again** ," Cold replied forcefully, causing Berryblue to pause ever so slightly. "If there is even a chance of those artifacts still being on Namek even after the explosion, they must remain in order to secure them."

Berryblue nodded slowly. "And what do you wish to be done about the Ginyu Force, assuming it was they who fled the planet?"

Cold thought for a moment. "Best not to take any chances. Have the Armored Squadron set course for Planet Zoon immediately. If they can explain themselves, let them off with a warning. If they don't...kill them. These are my orders."

"Your wishes shall be carried out to the letter, my king," Berryblue said, bowing before her master. Before she left, Cold raised a finger after a moment of consideration.

"One more thing," he said, causing her to turn around.

"Yes, my king?"

"...Prepare my personal shuttle. I have a task that I must attend to off-world before my training can begin."

"Understood. I wish you a safe journey, my king," she said, before leaving the room. As light shone in once again, and the face of King Cold was illuminated once more before the door shut, casting the returning leader of the Frieza Force, and his machinations, into total darkness.

* * *

...It's over.

15 chapters. 84 reviews, by my count. Roughly two-thirds of the favorites and probably around that percentage of the followers as well. Far too many views to count, and definitely way too many words to try and find in my doc, but after almost 7 months flat, Hermit's combined Namek and Frieza Sagas have come to their conclusion. This...this has been a ride, let me tell you.

To date, Hermit has topped all of my personal records and blown them out of the water. At 26 chapters containing 143,385 words of content(give or take a thousand or two), it is far, far longer than anything I have ever written, and will only continue to get longer as it goes on. It is by far my most widely reviewed fic, as well as my fic with the most favorites, followers, and page-views(which are currently looking like they could give Zarbon a run for his money in a power level contest). Honestly, my mind is already blown by all of this, but to just compound onto that, unless I'm mistaken, my **second** biggest fic is Mina Ashido: Ultimate Matchmaker. Did **not** see that one coming, let me tell you. Not saying I think it's my worst work, obviously, but like... **wow** , that thing took off fast. (I'm working on Chapter 5 please be patient ;-;)

As always, I still need to get through the power levels and reviews, so we'll take care of those before we proceed with more sappy stuff. Now, reviews!

Sceonn(long time no see, buddy! Glad you're still tuning in!) says: "Well Goku better erect a Ki Barrier real Quick, thankfully it's a technique he's known as a kid." Yup, haha. Had to be able to go up to the moon and back somehow. ;)

Anonymously96 says: "I think Goku could make a energy shield not to protect from explosion but to trap in air and fly to capsule Corp ship?" Yes he can! Although, a certain somebody took issue...

RKF22 says: "EXCELLENT WORK" THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AWESOME!

GhostKing666 says:

"If you think Jeice's backstory is crazy, Burter developed his speed because his mother made him do all the household chores and would slap him if he was late preparing dinner, Recoome's surprising agility and talent with poses is because he practiced dance and as a child Guldo used his psychic powers to flip women's skirts steal toys.

Oh, and before he joined Cooler's Armored Squadron, Dore was a member of the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. Undefeated in 300 matches and killed all of his opponents. Also just like how Jeice has a rivalry with Salza, Recoome has a rivalry with Dore and wants to defeat Dore to prove that his muscles are the best in the galaxy."

Jeez, lmao. I knew vaguely about the comedic backstories of the Ginyu Force, but I had no idea that the Armored Squadron got the same treatment. Oh, by the way, Armored Squadron coming up next. Get hyped for that.

Finally, Ushindeshi says: "Oh my God. Is Goku still alive. Awesome chapter, I loved the way you made Goku so brutal than he did on the anime." Yes, and also, thank you! I'm a little worried I made Goku a bit **too** brutal, though, lol. Tbf, he was pretty pissed off at Frieza by that point.

Next up, power levels! Not sure if I'll keep doing these since canon does away with them right about now, but here we go anyway!

Frieza(100%, even more injured): 77,000,000

Frieza(Death Saucers): ? Honestly, with this and the Kienzan, I just assume it'll cut whoever their user is fighting and leave it at that. Easier that way than trying to provide a scale.

Goku(post-space dip): 4,500,000. Super Saiyan would be 225,000,000.

Roshi, Nail, Yamcha, Krillin: Roughly the same for now.

Piccolo: Just about 460,000 after all the fighting.

King Cold: 100,000,000

Berryblue: 500

Armored Squadron: Sources are conflicting on this, it looks like, but since Ginyu is commonly understood to be the most powerful being that isn't Frieza or King Cold, it seems reasonable to put the Armored Squadron as being around/above Ginyu's men. So, let's put Salza at 90,000, Dore at 50,000, and Neiz at 55,000.

Vegeta: I'd say probably about 3,00,000 if and when he recovers.

With all that said, thank you all, so much, for taking the time out of your lives to look at my Dragon Ball Z fic. Thank you for taking the time to leave reviews and feedback. Just...thank you, for giving it a chance. I'm beyond glad that so many of you have genuinely enjoyed reading it enough to keep coming back every other Sunday for the next chapter. It means more than I can really describe-ironic, considering my profession, but true nonetheless. Admittedly, however, that makes what I'm about to do next all the more difficult.

As of this moment, I am placing Hermit on hiatus, for an indefinite duration.

Around early to mid-way through this arc, I was operating on a pace that allowed me to keep several chapters ready down the pipeline, to ensure that even if something came up, I'd still be able to put up chapters at the twice-a-month schedule that I had established. By the time I got to the epic final battle with Frieza, chapter 23 specifically, this stock of extra chapters just about disappeared. I've been playing catch-up with chapters 24 and 25, finishing both just days ahead of their release dates. If I had to attribute this to anything, I'd say it's two things.

For one, my vacation, while incredibly fun, took up a good 12 days of writing time, which significantly threw off my schedule. This pressure combined with a second factor: I haven't quite been able to summon up the same energy I did before. The schedule, which had never really bothered me too much due to the pace I had been on up until now, suddenly became overbearing. I became worried that I was creating a rushed product for these last few chapters, and I wanted desperately to give myself another week to recharge. However, then I felt guilty, because I thought I'd be making you all wait even longer for the epic conclusion. So, I pushed harder, and honestly, probably didn't use the time as efficiently as I could have anyway. I write this about one and a half days away from uploading this chapter, having worked on the last few sections off and on since I abruptly woke up around 5 am. I think I still did a pretty good job on these last few chapters, but all the same, I'm tired. I pushed myself to the end of the arc with the goal of being at a place where I can put this fic on pause, without shame. Well, without too much shame.

I can't definitively say when this fic will upload again. I definitely don't want to keep you all waiting too long, and yet, with college on the horizon, my life is about to undergo some significant changes. Changes which may prevent me from being able to write at nearly the same pace as I have been. Furthermore, when I do come back, I don't want to upload two chapters and vanish again. I want to be able to give you guys an arc, on the same schedule as I've been managing. This experience has shown me that that requires not only time to write the several chapters necessary for a solid arc, but also enough time to have accumulated a decent buffer, so that I can keep that arc going even as life stuff gets in the way. That might mean several months, at least, possibly longer, before normal uploading resumes, and even then, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep that going for longer than that one arc. I may be acting overly cautious, but I find it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

I apologize for those of you who were expecting the story to keep going at the pace it's been going, but I just don't think it's completely feasible for me to do that for how long this next arc will require at the moment. I appreciate those of you who will understand and remain patient with me as I slowly but surely crank out the next arc, sooner or later. In the meantime, though, I've got one or two ideas planned before I take my leave. I'm not going to be starting up any new ongoing fics, but I was thinking that all of the current fics I want to update deserve at least one more chapter. That's where I'm going to be devoting most of the time I got left. We'll see how that pans out. I also had the thought of putting up a separate bonus chapter to answer all the reviews you guys leave after this one, updating every so often to reflect new ones. Or, hey, maybe even some sporadic "Hermit KAI" bonus chapters just for funsies? Got a few options there.

Anyway, once again, I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read through all this(both the note and the fic, lol). As I always say, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day...and take care.

* * *

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where, don't know when_

 _Oh, I know we'll meet again_

 _Some sunny day_


	27. Update!

Greetings, everyone! I realize that it's been a while, so while I was working on the first chapter of the next arc, I decided to whip up something special for you guys. Between college, writing and submitting an original short story to a magazine, general life stuff, and updating multiple other fics, I haven't had too much time to work on this one. I also knew that a lot of those same factors would remain at play for the next few months as the first semester wraps up, so I didn't want to just spend all the time working on the story and leaving you guys with nothing. I figured the least I could do after all this time was respond to all of your reviews from the end of the last arc, which is why I changed all the chapter titles to better reflect what was and wasn't an actual update. So, without any further ado, let's get to it!

Darkjaden says:

"King Cold is 100mil in second form?"

Yup. From what I'm aware of, King Cold is described as being less strong than Frieza, but still fairly close to him in terms of power. I didn't want to contradict the fact that Frieza is supposed to be the strongest mortal in the universe outside of all the Kais and demons and stuff, so I put him at a level lower than him while still being very impressive. The multiplication also plays out the same way, making him 50 mil in first form(which he never bothers using) and potentially 200 mil in a hypothetical third form.

Lynneth says:

"Yeeeeeeeah!

That said, take as much time as needed before you continue. Hell, personally, I'd rather you not start the next saga until you're sure you can finish it. That's just my personal opinion though. This is a great piece of fiction here. Thanks for writing it."

Thank you, loving the enthusiasm! And yeah, I'm fairly optimistic about being able to start publishing this arc within at least a couple more months, although that could change. I'm not going to have nearly as much time to work as I did before, and the road map for it is still a bit vague, but I should be able to come up with something.

Ushidenshi says:

"Epic chapter. This Goku is obviously better than the original canon."

Eh, I dunno about "better." I guess just "more logical." He recognizes that there's still elements of the Frieza Force out there that need to be dealt with, and isn't content to just let them come to him.

RKF22 says:

"AWESOME WORK"

Thank you!

GojiRanger says:

"One of the things I like about this story is how it really feels like a part of Dragon Ball. The way the world is presented and the little references, like what I assume is a comment about Buu, "The Beast".

It just makes it feel like it really is a part of the same world, like "Dragon Ball - Heart of Adventurers"; it really feels authentic!

Anyway, good chapter! Hope the hiatus isn't too long!"

Thank you, for two things: one, the compliment, and two, getting me to check out Heart of Adventurers! It's looking like a good read, although I admittedly haven't advanced too far into it. But yeah, I didn't really think about that. That line was mostly just referencing that one line in Resurrection F where Frieza mentions that his father warned him not to piss off Buu, prompting someone to say Goku defeated him. "The Beast" seemed like a fitting moniker. Still, I'm glad that you appreciated little details like that!

GhostKing666 says:

"Actually of the Armored Squadron only Dore has a comedic backstory. And speaking of the Armored Squadron, does that mean that Cooler's going to be a wild card? Considering King Cold's blatant favoritism for Frieza(do to Frieza being a ridiculous prodigy who without any training was even stronger then Cooler, at least until Cooler unlocked his fifth form), I'm guessing "exiled" son sent to rule over some far off region of the empire where he could be out of sight out of mind? All the while stewing in his own bitterness and hate over being denied "his" birthright and secretly plotting to kill Frieza and his father?"

Honestly, I answered this question in PMs a while back, but since then, the story in my head has changed a lot, so the answer I gave might not be as relevant now. Still, I will say, don't count the elder brother out just yet. I have been planning on doing something with him, it's just a question of figuring out where he can fit well.

Truth Is What You Make of It says:

"This story is awesome and while I'm sad that you won't be updating very soon I wish you all the best in college."

Thank you! I hope that I'll be able to keep on delivering on that initial awesomeness!

FATEMURDER says:

"I seriously hate you for killing Gohan as his fans.

You should have killed Krillin instead!  
I know that Krillin can't be revived by earth Dragon Ball, but Gohan is one of the few Character that didn't die until Buu Saga. He should not be killed here, especially when it is only boosted Goku ego by becoming Super Saiyan.

However, I admit your story is very well written.

Although I can't forgive you for killing Gohan I will still cotinue reading this story, as except for Gohan being death the story itself is very well written."

I mean...I **did** kill Krillin, lol. Krillin's still dead, Yamcha and Nail were dead for like five minutes, Piccolo nearly died, Dende was chucked into the vacuum of space-it was a pretty gruesome chapter.

Honestly, I'm still questioning whether killing Gohan was the right call. At the time I thought that the others' death wouldn't sting quite as much with two sets of Dragon Balls around, so throwing him in as well would give Goku the extra push while also serving Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan's development down the line. Ultimately, it happened, I don't like retconning stuff if I can help it, so, Gohan died on Namek. I apologize for upsetting some of you with that decision, and it is of course your prerogative if you want to keep reading the story or not. At this point, I'm just going to keep going off of that development and see where it leads. There's definitely potential for interesting character interactions there.

I hope that you'll enjoy the subsequent arcs of this story more than you enjoyed this one.

Anonymous says from way back in Chapter 14:

"Honestly, you shouldn't think about Super. It's not very coherent or consistent, and introduces a lot of pointless retcons and gets numerous things wrong because the writers were too lazy to go back to the original series before working on the sequel. It tries to add comedy and levity back to the series, which isn't bad, but it introduces a whole slew of other problems that it shouldn't be thought of as the same. It's, in a word, bad. Roshi is actually the perfect example, given that his power-up to get him on level with the ToP, from all the way where he was back in OG DB, was not masturbating for two or three days. Seriously, that's not even a joke, because it's not funny."

I seem to remember it having a little more depth than that, but I see your point.

I've adopted kind of a pick, choose, and modify mentality when it comes to Super canon, because there are some good things there that, once cleared up, make for interesting elements in a story. Honestly, though, I highly doubt I'll bring the story up to that point in canon. It's already going to be a ton of work just getting through Z's arcs, and I got a life to live. You gotta let a project go at some point. I think I might just take a page from Captain Space's book and end it at Battle of Gods, as that's about the furthest I've come up with **any** ideas for this, and I really can't see too many of the characters doing anything of relevance within those plot arcs due to the sheer power creep. Still, I'll keep borrowing details I like when it makes sense and suits the story.

And that's it! As always, thank you all for taking the time to write reviews. They really do mean a lot.

Oh, but before I go...I've got one last thing to show you. Nothing too substantial, mind you-just a little teaser of sorts, for the saga to come. I'm tentatively calling it the Frost Demon Saga, since I'm still debating how much of a role Cooler might play in the story. So, it could stay as the Frost Demon Saga, or it could just be the King Cold Saga. The name will be confirmed once the arc starts going in earnest, which definitely won't be for a while. Still, I hope you all enjoy this little preview, have a fantastic night, and take care!

* * *

An ornate shuttle streaked through the light purple skies of the strangely constructed world, a planet speckled with different colored trees and seemingly contained within what resembled a giant wooden box, which was adorned with glowing orbs, large tassels attached to them, and a red circle containing an upside down red triangle along the downward facing side. Several smaller moons and The world was incredibly remote, thousands of light years from both the Frieza Force's territory and the territories under the protection of the Galactic Patrol. The world was D-class, with a permanent population of only five according to the Frieza Force's planetary survey probes. Even factoring in its remote location, it wouldn't have been particularly difficult for the Frieza Force to send someone over to the planet and acquire it: there had simply never been any reason to. There was nothing the planet had that was valuable. It had no unique natural resources, it wasn't located along any significant interstellar trade routes, and its inhabitants were weak and unremarkable. And yet, one particularly interesting rumor eventually came to the attention of King Cold, the current leader of the Frieza Force, only a few days before.

A couple of low-ranking soldiers tasked with monitoring the planet were perplexed as to why a handful of ships were visiting the planet even though it had nothing worth coming all that way for. At first, they had simply written the travellers off as tourists looking to take in the sights the planet had to offer. However, over time, as the number of ships travelling to the planet increased, they began to wonder if something else was going on. They managed to persuade their superior officer to allow them to make the trip to find out what was going on. What they found was unlike anything in the universe: a person named Zuno who, allegedly, was virtually omniscient. The soldiers only got a couple of questions out of him, one being a young woman who wasn't his type and the other being nonbinary, and the large alien didn't seem to stop until each question was exhaustively answered. Still, from what they had managed to gather, it seemed highly unlikely for any being to have such knowledge by natural means. They reported their findings to their superior officer, who idly filed it away for later investigation and reported the investigation up the chain of command. By the time the report crossed King Cold's desk, two weeks had passed since the low-ranked soldiers first embarked on their investigation. He was certainly skeptical of whether such a person could really exist in the world. Then again, the evidence did seem to be mounting in favor of the existence of spherical objects which could alter reality, so really, how far-fetched was an omniscient being? In any event, his personal shuttle was fast enough to make the trip there and back in a mere 3 days, a paltry amount of time to spend if it meant obtaining the information he needed.

Such was how the shuttle came to enter the planet's atmosphere. Rather than bothering to land, the pilot instead lowered the altitude of the shuttle such that a person could exit the ship through the airlock without any complications. A large, purple figure with horns on their head exited shortly thereafter and took off into the sky, while the shuttle then moved to exit the planet's atmosphere. Within seconds, the figure found what they were looking for: a temple with a single walkway leading inside. The walkway was crowded with people, undoubtedly waiting in line for their turn to obtain some of Zuno's wisdom. The figure had no time for that, however, instead landing directly in front of the temple and letting their presence speak for itself. A blob-like alien with no mouth, no limbs, and a single set of perfectly spherical eyes, saw the figure land and spoke up angrily inside their mind.

" _Hey, just what do you think you're doing cutting the...the..."_

The alien backed up slowly as they recognized the figure: King Cold himself. He looked down at them with contempt, and simply walked past. Several other people in line objected at first, but were quickly silenced. His mere presence was enough to strike fear into their hearts. In less than a minute, he was at the front of the line, just in time for the current customer, a six armed insectoid alien, to have finished asking his question. When he caught sight of King Cold, he practically sprinted out of the room, and King Cold took the time to observe the person he had come to meet: a large, light purple man with big ears, dressed in colorful robes and generally looking completely disinterested in what he was doing.

"Next!" one of Zuno's assistants, almost like a miniature version of his master, called out, and King Cold stepped forward, causing the assistants assembled around Zuno to quake in fear. Zuno himself, however, looked fairly unaffected, although he definitely took note.

"King Cold," he said simply, to which the king nodded. "I had a feeling that you would come here sooner or later. Step forward." He didn't move an inch. Instead, he simply cracked a slight smile, doing his best to sound polite.

"I've heard all about your...procedure here, but that will not be satisfactory. You will answer whatever questions I pose to you in complete detail."

The aides around him began to back up, afraid of what the Frost Demon might do, but Zuno stood his ground, albeit shaken.

"The demands on my time a-are rather formidable," he said. "Surely you can understand that."

King Cold nodded thoughtfully, then simply stood there for a couple seconds, making the others in the room wonder just what he was planning. Then, before any of them could react, he thrust a hand out behind him and sent out a powerful ki blast, one which shot straight through the doorway and enveloped every person who had been standing in line to see Zuno. Not even ashes remained to tell of their presence there just a moment ago. The assistants and their master trembled in fear as King Cold smiled at them expectantly.

"Do I have your undivided attention now?" Zuno nodded hurriedly, causing his smile to widen. " **Excellent**. First, I'll ask you a simple question, just to confirm that your answers can be trusted." Zuno nodded again. "What is the attendant I have aboard my shuttle doing right now?"

Zuno sat up straight, almost as if he was entering a kind of trance.

"Your attendant is typing at a computer screen, intent upon logging every word that I say into your shuttle's memory banks." The question answered completely, he slouched forward, the trance over.

King Cold nodded. That is indeed precisely what he had instructed Jamba to do, and is why he currently wore a communicator chip in his right ear, thus allowing him to listen in on their conversation from orbit.

"Excellent. Now that that's out of the way..." The king's expression hardened as he looked the large man in the eyes. "Tell me everything you know about the person who killed my son."

Zuno sat up straight again, and seemed to be bracing himself for something.

"The person who killed your son Frieza is a Saiyan man named Son Goku. Born as 'Kakarot' on the Planet Vegeta in Age 737, he is the son of the Saiyans Bardock and Gine, the strongest mortal being in the universe, and is currently traveling to Frieza Planet 001 at this very moment."

King Cold cocked his head before smiling slightly.

"Interesting. Well, more specifically, what-"

"He was placed into an Attack Ball shortly after he was born and sent to the planet Earth by his parents, who were apprehensive about what Frieza intended for Planet Vegeta. There, he was taken in by Son Gohan, a skilled martial artist on that world."

King Cold's expression shifted from pleased to puzzled.

"Alright then. I'll...keep that in mind. Now, why don't you tell me-"

"At first, the child was remarkably aggressive towards his caretaker, but after he accidentally hit his head against a rock, he became far more docile, with none of the Saiyan programming that his Attack Ball had given him."

"I fail to see how this information is remotely useful."

"For years, the old man cared for the child, until eventually he transformed into a Great Ape and nearly killed him. His efforts to stop the boy from transforming again were thwarted, and he perished the next month, leaving the boy to fend for himself."

King Cold looked at the large man for a moment before turning to one of Zuno's assistants, while he continued on.

"Can he hear me?" he asked, to which the assistant nervously responded.

"Y-Yes, he can. Unfortunately, our master interprets things rather literally. It is the primary fault of his abilities."

"Whenever someone asks him a question, he physically cannot stop until he has divulged all knowledge which could possibly be required to answer that question," another assistant continued. "That, plus the sheer traffic we get, is the main reason why he limits his questions so severely."

"Depending on what he's asked, petitioners could be here anywhere from a matter of minutes to a matter of days," a third assistant explained. "That's why we now offer catering."

"And, well...you **did** ask him to tell you **everything** ," the fourth one finished apologetically, fearing reprisal. For a brief moment, King Cold wondered if keeping these fools alive was even worth it. He sighed. The information this man contained within his mind was far too valuable at the moment. He would simply have to make do. Zuno continued.

"Believing him to be motivated by lecherous tendencies, the young girl lifted up her skirt in order to show the young boy her undergarments."

King Cold groaned loudly, placing his right palm over his eyes.

This was going to take a while. And it was **not** going to be pleasant.


	28. Frost Demon Saga Release Date!

Hello, everyone! Sorry that this next chapter is also an update, but not to worry, I've got good news! I'm here to announce to you all that the Frost Demon Saga of Hermit will officially begin on December 29th, 2019! As it turns out, I had a lot more free time in the last few weeks of my first college semester than I expected to, so I've been able to get a lot done! It was pretty hectic towards the end, but now I've got over a month until classes start up again for the spring semester. With luck, that's more than enough time to wrap up the bulk of the story.

Currently, two chapters are more or less finished, and since we're going back to the regular schedule for this one, that's about a month of content right there, which I'm definitely feeling good about. I'm hoping that I'll get at least one more chapter finished between this update and Chapter 26, allowing me to kick the arc off with a two chapter buffer which I'll do my best to maintain. I couldn't quite guess at how many chapters the full arc will be. Based on the outline I have in my head, five doesn't feel like nearly enough, but I'm also not sure it'll take ten chapters to finish completely. We'll see how that plays out.

As for what comes after this...I'm honestly not too sure. The main hurdle is in deciding whether to depict the events of the future timelines as part of their own saga or as some standalone thing a la History of Trunks. I think it depends on the scope of events I want to cover. In any case, odds are I'm probably going to have to put Hermit back into hiatus once this arc is over, so that I can focus on college again. This likely won't be for a couple months yet depending on how many chapters this arc ultimately is, so hopefully the second hiatus will be shorter than the first hiatus has been.

With that said, no teaser this time, unfortunately. I don't really have anything already written that would work well, and the chapter's coming in two weeks, so I don't really see the point of writing a whole new thing just for this, I'm sorry to say. However, I am more than happy to respond to y'all's reviews!

Look what Jesus did says:

"That was hilarious reminds me a bit of the pre cell games interview on Abridged also that assistants poor poor hands"

Ha! I didn't even think about the similarities when writing that, that's hilarious.

Ash0011 says:

"Huh, I basically just found this and it updated almost immediately after I finish, neat

Only disappointment I had was from hoping gohan would go super saiyan either instead or as well, it seemed like that was something you were building up to. Granted that's nothing major, just a subversion of expectation I found mildly disappointing

Other than that (hell even including that) the story is great! I'm hoping Roshi figures out some more stuff to keep him relevant (permanent shapeshifting applied to grant youth?)"

Honestly? I legitimately thought about that, for quite a while, actually. My first idea was that Gohan and Goku would go Super Saiyan simultaneously, and...oh, God, Frieza would just be **dead**. I scrapped that idea fast because it seemed like it would really clutter the scene to have two characters achieving a new rage mode at the same time. Next I thought about Gohan achieving some kind of Pseudo Super Saiyan form, surprising Frieza but ultimately still getting beaten down, causing Goku to go full Super Saiyan. This likewise felt really cluttered and clashed with the tone of the scene, so I took that out. You'll notice a fragment of that latter idea in the scene itself, where Gohan gets a big rage boost but is still quickly cut down by Frieza. That Saga just wasn't the time for Gohan to get a super form, in my opinion. He needs more time.

As for Roshi, I had a brief idea a long time ago to make him wish for eternal youth around this time, but I scrapped that, so he's still gonna be old. Don't worry, though, he's working on some stuff along with Krillin, Yamcha, and Nail on King Kai's planet. Might not get to show off much of it in this arc(the whole, you know, being dead thing ;)), but I assure you, he will eventually. This arc, from what I have planned, is going to be the start of how the humans really make leaps and bounds in terms of their power level. Stay tuned.

Anonymously96 says:

"Please tell me this was a comedy relief chapter? :P  
I mean zeno is supposed to be erasing galaxies and universes, why would he cower from King Cold?  
Also is hermit back on track for updates?  
Update soon"

Eh, partly. Last chapter was a preview of events to come, a showcase of just how much of a threat the arc's antagonist is...with some comic relief elements. ;)

As I explained before, this isn't Zeno, the child-like lord of the universe, but **Zuno** , a guy chilling near the center of the universe who has knowledge of anything and everything, past or present. And Zuno is very much not a fighter and very much easily killed by King Cold if he pisses him off, so yeah, he's cowering.

RKF22 says:

"Excellent work can't wait for more"

Glad to hear it, buddy!

GojiRanger says:

"Okay, first, good chapter and that ending? That was funny!

Second, your welcome for the compliment!

Third, Having King Cold visit Zuno for information was actually really clever, though it does make me wonder why, if Zuno was around and in business while King Cold was alive in canon, Cold didn't just kidnap him and force him to tell him everything he ever wanted to know, under the threat of execution?  
I know the real world reason was that Zuno hadn't been thought up yet, or at least wasn't put into the series, but in-universe it's odd that Cold, or any powerful being or member of the Frieza family, didn't take advantage of Zuno's existence.

Anyway, hope you manage to update again soon, and congrats on submitting an original short. Hope it was well received!"

Thank you! I'm glad other people found that little bit as funny as I did.

Oh, shoot, I said this in the teaser, but perhaps I should've clarified: King Cold's only known about Zuno for a couple days as of that teaser. The Frieza Force as a whole has only known about him for a couple weeks, when the two low-level soldiers assigned to monitoring his planet noticed that a whole lot of ships were visiting the place despite it having nothing worth going that far into the center of the universe to get. These soldiers made the trip over there and got an audience with Zuno, leaving them to believe that he was a nigh-omniscient being. It took time for their report on Zuno to move up the chain of command, until it finally came to King Cold's attention, prompting him to see Zuno for himself. So, yeah, nobody in the Frieza Force really knew about the guy until recently, so they never thought to make use of his knowledge before now. As for why Cold doesn't just kidnap him...stay tuned.

It, uh...they haven't sent anything to me after I submitted it. In over a month. But, hey, you know, something might happen with it still! ...Maybe.

LordAries34 says, back in Chapter 23:

"I wish these ending parts weren't so drawn out."

I've noticed that some of this fic's criticism is kind of...vague. Like, people just kinda type out what they find wrong in a sentence or two and don't really leave me with anything else. It kinda ticks me off, because I'm sitting here like, "...What do I **do** with this?" How can I address criticism and make this story better when said criticism doesn't even fully explain what I'm doing wrong? Like, please, if you have an issue with my story, lay it out! I want to address people's criticisms, but when they're vague like this, I don't really know what to do.

The way my brain works, I need something more concrete. Something like "You don't need two paragraphs of text here; one would do" or "Goku wouldn't do this; I believe he would do this in this situation, and here's why I think that." Details that like will really help me to understand what you guys find wrong with this story, which I can then keep in mind when I write the story going forward so that it will hopefully be more enjoyable for as many people as possible. So please, elaborate on this kind of stuff. I want to get better, but if I'm going to do that, I need more information, alright? Thank you. Sorry for derailing a bit, this has been in the back of my mind for a while.

CosmoCatte says:

"Well then! That was definitely a crazy read, especially since I binged it all in the course of 24 hours!

Let me say first and foremost that I really like your writing style. Even earlier on when there was a bit of a greater saturation of TFS references it never really bothered me too much, and it almost felt like you sourced some of the more exaggerated personality traits that DBZA often produced in order to make the characters in your story feel more distinct.  
It worked really well, in my opinion, given that your writing has the distinct quality of characterizing them all very nicely.

I take some small issues with just how many times Zenkai boosting was used in your Namek saga, however at the same time I'm also likely to have to do the same when I get around to taking my story outline and turning it into actual chapters, so from one writer to another I'll just say it's clever use of the Zenkai mechanic :)

I think that your Namek saga was an interesting read, as at any given time the story deviated enough from the original that I could be left wondering if it would ever get 'back on track', so to speak. However, I also find it somewhat interesting that you chose to still loosely adhere to each of the benchmark points of the Saga.  
\- Kaio-Ken x20 not enough  
\- Spirit Bomb is used, but fails.  
\- Frieza comes back, mortally wounds Piccolo, and kills Goku's friend(s, in this case)  
\- Goku goes SSj, proving too much for Frieza  
\- Goku lets Frieza go to 100% (Except that Frieza killed all of Goku's friends and his son, making this a bit more OOC even for SSj Goku)  
\- Namek explodes  
\- Frieza is cut by his own Death Slicers  
\- Goku obliterates Frieza (but actually, in this case)

After a certain point, around the Spirit Bomb, I realized that you planned to hit these beats and it definitely took a bit out of the story for me since I effectively knew what would happen next. At the same time, the Frieza fight is inherently, painfully restrictive on the merit that he has to go through each of his forms, then to his final, etc.  
So all in all, despite adhering to those bulletpoints you still made a read that kept me going from chapter to chapter over the course of the day.

The humans definitely got shown some love here, however I can't help but wonder how they're going to catch back up, so to speak. Goku is actively about 60-70% stronger here than he was in the show at the same time, Gohan is already probably at his Android Saga level, and it seems like Kamiccolo is on the fast track to continued power growth.

While none of these things are an issue, for a story that was meant to have a large focus on not only the humans but Roshi specifically, it's been lacking a bit in that regard. Still, I have to imagine you have a plan to get them in the runnings, and I'm pretty excited to see what that is.

If you'd like to discuss my review or just have a discussion in general, feel free to hit me with a PM. Consider me a new follower of this story!"

I already responded to his review in a PM, so honestly, I just want to know you guys' thoughts on Cosmo's points here. Do you agree with certain things, disagree with certain things? Has my story been a little **too** close to canon for you guys, or do you feel it is distinct enough to have its own identity? Do you feel that my characterization of certain characters is true to their canon counterparts, or are there issues I need to work out? I'm really interested to hear what you guys think!

Honestly, the more I think about it, maybe Hermit wasn't the best title for this fic, considering that Roshi is dead for what is currently three fifths of it. Still, I think it mostly works since Roshi being trained on the Lookout and training the others was the catalyst for almost every modified event that followed, and really, you can't completely change the title of a fic that's over a year old, lmao.

Also going to take this time to say: check out Cosmo's story, Dragon Ball: New Days! It's a What If fic like this one, based on the idea that a bunch of small changes can lead to massive consequences. I mean, hell, that pretty much sums up this whole fic, so it should be of interest to some of you. It's in the early chapters yet, but it has promise!

Anywho, with all that said, thank you all for being patient. Have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care. See you in two weeks!


	29. Tale 26: The Firstborn

Age 728

"Is there something wrong?"

King Cold stood across from one of the hospital's lab technicians, the towering frame of his second form only making the five foot tall technician even more nervous. Being the only Frost Demon known to have been born with such a form, King Cold's very being served as a reminder of just how much more powerful he was than the rest of his kind. The technician coughed awkwardly, before making the riskiest choice of his life.

"Uh, well, my king, it, uh...there is something you should know about Prince Cooler."

King Cold looked at him intently, not liking where this was going. "What about him? Have you tested his power level?"

The technician began to sweat profusely. "Um, well, yes, your Highness. We did." He took a deep breath, deciding to go with the good news first. "We have run tests on Prince Cooler's physiology, and what we have found is nothing short of remarkable."

King Cold was slightly confused. It sounded like he was being given good news, and yet, the small man was clearly worried about incurring his wrath. Without having taken the time to see his son's birth for himself, he was clearly at a disadvantage regarding something crucially important. He pressed for more. "Go on."

"From what we have been able to gather, we believe he possesses a second transformation...and more."

This piqued King Cold's interest. "More, you say?"

The technician nodded, a nervous smile forming as he tried to keep King Cold happy as long as he could. "Yes! Based on our data, we hypothesize that he was born naturally assuming a fourth transformation. In time, he will no doubt be able to cultivate his weaker transformations as he gains more control over his power, just as you have cultivated control over your own transformation."

King Cold smiled. "Well...well, that is splendid! I must admit, I'm surprised that the birth went so smoothly. A body such as that must be capable of a great deal more than I could ever hope to manage!"

At this, however, the technician's nervousness came out in full force, and King Cold's expression slowly shifted to a look of apprehension, as if he was expecting a twist to the story.

"...You mentioned you tested his power level," he said roughly, clearly indicating his pending anger. The technician, having no other choice, nodded, to which he harshly responded, "What was it?" For a couple seconds, the technician tried to avert his gaze from the towering ruler, but this only made him angrier. "Answer me!" The technician gulped, saying a silent prayer in his head.

"Our best estimate is...2.64 million. Based on the trends we have observed, his power level in his first form would be roughly ten thousand...only slightly higher than average."

The technician was expecting anger, but instead, King Cold's face fell, as if he'd just experienced a rather heavy loss. He blankly stared off into the distance, while the technician was left unsure of what to do. Eventually, however, King Cold spoke up, before the technician could think of a response.

"I see," he said simply, as if he wasn't sure what else to say. "Thank you for your service. You are dismissed."

The technician was surprised, expecting far worse.

"Uh, of course, my king! I live to serve you!" With this hasty proclamation, the technician made a beeline for the exit, King Cold not even being in the mood to incinerate him with a ki blast on his way out. As if in a drunken stupor, King Cold made his way down the halls and to the royal maternity ward, where he had left his wife behind with their son.

" _My son..."_ he thought to himself, reflecting on the situation. He supposed he should be relieved. After all, his son had achieved physiological transformations which even he was unable to achieve, and he would no doubt grow stronger with time. His son was already stronger than any other mortal being in the universe...but weaker than his parents. His mother could beat him into the dirt with maybe a quarter of her power, and King Cold himself...it wouldn't even be a contest.

As he walked through the spotless corridors, all in differing shades of red and pink, King Cold shook his head in frustration, wrestling with the decision he was considering. If he did what he was thinking about doing, it would stand in defiance of the most significant of his family's traditions. The first child born had always been the one who ascended to head the company, and later the throne, once they had proven themselves stronger than their parents. This tradition had been set firmly in place by Chilled, himself an only child and his mate giving birth to one son shortly after his mysterious demise. This child had proven to be stronger than his father, and in turn bore a daughter stronger than him, and so the cycle went...until now.

There had never been two children born of royalty among the Frost Demons, both before the rise of Chilled and especially after, once the sheer potential their race possessed had been made plain by Chilled's very existence. Even illegitimate children born to concubines and the like, as was common in many other monarchies throughout the universe, were simply unheard of. Having a child with that much raw power unaccounted for was a dangerous prospect, one with global consequences for Planet Chilled or any other world in the empire, in the most literal sense of the term. Similarly, two Frost Demons of royal blood could not be trusted to coexist peacefully. Even with the firstborn tradition in mind, the second child would inevitably seek to kill their sibling and take their place, creating political unrest which would threaten the stability of the empire their ancestors had worked so hard to build. Such a situation was obviously problematic. And yet…

Various staff members of the hospital passed King Cold by as he weighed his options. Too many people knew about his son's birth to successfully cover it up and quietly...dispose of him. At least, not without a lot of work and a **lot** of death that the empire honestly couldn't afford economically. Besides, his wife Frosta would never forgive him, and as much as he refused to admit it aloud, he **did** care about what she thought of him. He had asked for the strongest woman in the galaxy, and he had gotten just that, in every sense of the word. No, killing Cooler was simply not an option, and the thought of breaking such a time-honored tradition pained him greatly. Nevertheless, when the choice came down to either accepting the risks of having a second child or leaving his empire to a king weaker than his own grandfather had been...the choice was clear.

The door to the royal maternity ward hissed open, and King Cold found himself looking directly into the eyes of his wife, their son fussing softly in her arms. Although she was incredibly powerful, she did not possess a second form like her husband, and therefore more closely resembled the rest of the population, with a slimmer, shorter build than King Cold himself. Of course, Frost Demon women are, on average, far taller and slightly larger than Frost Demon men, and as such, in spite of King Cold's towering frame, she stood only two and a half feet below him. She had known her husband long enough that she could tell his mood from the briefest glance at his expression, and her lips parted in concern.

"What's wrong? Does Cooler have some kind of abnormality?" she asked worriedly, to which King Cold sighed deeply, pinching his forehead as he figured out how to respond.

"They tell me that his unusual physiology is believed to be due to naturally assuming a fourth transformation." This left his wife surprised, to say the least, and she let out a small gasp.

"A **fourth** transformation? Is that even possible?" King Cold shrugged.

"The scientists seem to think so, and they know the price for erroneous conclusions." After a spell of silence, King Cold gave in, cracking under his wife's expectant gaze. "They estimate Cooler's power level to be 2.64 million."

Frosta's face fell just as her husband's had done. "2.64...from the two of us?" She simply couldn't believe it. King Cold approached her slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, I'm sure it's some long-buried genetic abnormality, or some other fluctuation. Nothing either of us may have done could result in something like this."

The two shared a look. They both knew what was going on in the other's mind, or at least they thought they did.

"You can't get rid of him," Frosta said firmly. "He's our **son**. Half the universe knows it, and you know that you will have to kill me if you wish to hurt him."

"I know, my love. I know," King Cold replied soothingly, to which she simply looked at him with reservation, waiting for him to get to the point. "But he cannot be king."

Frosta nodded sadly. "He cannot be king," she agreed solemnly, before worry took hold of her features once more. "But...are you sure having a second child is wise?"

"I fail to see what choice we have. Cooler could never surpass me, no matter how hard he trained. Yes, there are risks, but I'm confident that I will be able to control both of them." Frosta continued looking at him apprehensively, causing him to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Be at peace, my love. Everything will be fine." He chuckled to himself. "If we're lucky, we will both still be alive to witness the day when every planet in the universe is a part of our empire."

Frosta smiled, still a little apprehensive, but ultimately having faith in her husband.

"I desire nothing more than to witness that day with you, my darling."

* * *

Age 732

"Lord Cooler?"

A somewhat lanky child with dark purple skin and red eyes sat in a chair at the center of a massive ship's bridge. White, armor-like extensions covered his shoulders, wrists, shins, torso, and cranium, while two swathes of red on the sides of his face accentuated his eyes, which were currently staring out into space. A turquoise skinned alien with blonde hair and a curious accent stood at his left, attempting to get his attention.

"Ugh. Yes, Salza?" Cooler responded, exasperated at his subordinate's pestering.

"Are you feeling well, my lord?"

The young prince scoffed, his tail flicking slightly.

"'Well?' My insufferable brother has just been handed control of the entire empire, and you want to know if I'm feeling 'well?'"

Salza began to sweat slightly. As loyal as he was to Cooler, the fact remained that Frieza was stronger than him. Tolerating Cooler's disrespect towards his brother could result in a stiff punishment upon him...or his planet.

"But, King Cold has granted you control over quite a considerable number of planets, has he not?" Cooler barked out a laugh.

"'Control' is hardly the term I'd use. More like 'temporary ownership.'"

"And...why is that, my lord?"

Cooler sighed. Salza was an excellent soldier, one of the strongest men in the galaxy, but clearly he had much to learn about Frost Demons.

"Isn't it obvious? 'My' planets are as good as Frieza's once Father dies. My brother's fear of displeasing him in spite of his strength is the only thing keeping him from killing me himself."

This was definitely not the kind of talk that should be encouraged. Salza began to panic.

"Lord Cooler, perhaps you should refrain from voicing such, um, hypotheses in such a public setting."

This irritated Cooler even further. "'Public setting?!' We're standing on the bridge of my own damn ship!"

"I'm simply saying, my lord, that you would be wise to take...greater caution..." As Salza spoke, he happened to look to his right, and noticed a rather suspicious detail: a nervous-looking, low-ranking officer standing over a console, going about his work. Wearing an active scouter.

Salza locked eyes with the officer, who immediately froze and cracked under his menacing gaze. He moved to run, only for Cooler to notice where Salza had directed his attention. Without a word, the prince stopped the officer in his tracks with telekinesis, flying up out of his chair and pulling the officer towards him. In less than a second, Cooler's hand was around the officer's throat, leaving him gasping for air in between his pleas for mercy.

"Well, what have we here?" Cooler said, trying and failing to maintain a neutral tone. His gaze remained firmly fixed on the scouter over the officer's right eye, knowing exactly who would be observing him. The officer struggled to defend himself.

"Lord Cooler, please! I-I didn't want to do it! He said he'd kill my family!"

Cooler simply glanced at him. "Is that so? Well, not to worry, officer. I'm far less needlessly cruel than my brother."

The faintest glimmer of hope shone in the officer's eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Cooler said matter-of-factly. "After all..." His fingers shifted around the officer's throat until he found what he was looking for: a specific vertebrae in the officer's neck. He tapped down on it ever so slightly with his index finger, to confirm its position, before looking right at the officer. "Just killing you will take far less of my time," he said, as casually as he possibly could.

The officer couldn't even get out a sound before Cooler's finger pressed down with just enough force to shatter the vertebrae entirely, killing him instantly. Not even a drop of blood was spilled.

Cooler pressed his face closer to the scouter, which continued transmitting everything it could pick up, and his expression hardened.

"And Frieza, in case you're actually bothering to listen in yourself instead of making one of your soldiers do it for you, can I just say..." Cooler began, his lips forming a sneer as he looked upon the scouter with contempt, "I am **dreadfully** sorry to hear about what happened at your coronation on Planet Vegeta. I know you wanted it to be **perfect**." Cooler laughed out loud for a couple seconds before shooting out a blast from his eyes, shattering the scouter beyond repair and leaving the pieces to fall onto the floor. Satisfied, Cooler tossed the corpse aside like a ragdoll, causing two soldiers to recoil from where it landed.

"Have this all cleaned up," Cooler commanded. "I'll be in my quarters."

Salza, not at all shaken up by Cooler's actions, simply nodded, and directed his attention to the rank and file soldiers, intimidating them into compliance.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

"That stuck up, arrogant, pompous brat! Thinks he can make a spy out of one of my own soldiers, does he? Well, I'll show him! I'll find one of his soldiers and...and-!"

"And what?"

The voice, one which Cooler recognized immediately, stopped him right in his tracks just as he was preparing to enter his quarters. Cooler turned towards the source immediately, confirming who the mysterious person was, but not how or why that person was standing right in front of his door.

"Jamba," Cooler said simply, addressing the three-eyed blue alien by name. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, not at all hiding how he truly felt about his presence. The elite officer simply chuckled.

"Just thought I'd drop by. It's been a long time since we last spoke, after all." He made a show of trying to remember before it came to him. "It was at Frieza's Vash-Tal, if I'm not mistaken."

Cooler rolled his eyes. He remembered Frieza's birth ceremony, all right. Seventeen hours of Frost Demon bureaucrats and Frieza Force elites heaping their blessings and congratulations upon his parents. His mother badgering him into posing with his brother for posterity. People watching in awe as his baby brother flew around the room and tossed things around with telekinesis. Everyone saying things like "I'm sure this boy will make a fine successor!" and "When that boy grows up, the universe will surely be ours." Cooler grimaced as he recalled how eager he had been to gloat about the capture of Kanassa, how he had single-handedly conquered the A-class world, a feat which past rulers of the empire had attempted unsuccessfully for decades. And yet, whenever he had brought it up, he was almost universally met with dismissal. Some were more polite about it than others, but almost everyone left the conversation looking at him rather curiously, giving him the distinct impression he had committed some social error.

It was in this capacity that he had first spoken to Jamba, cutting in on a conversation he was having with a couple of the bureaucrats about the value of Kanassa as an acquisition. He had jumped right into it, going into detail about how he had mowed down battalions of warriors, each individual soldier strong enough to conquer the average empire planet on their own. They had admittedly given him some trouble, what with their telepathic prowess, but after a fierce battle, he had successfully broken down all resistance. When he had finished his story, however, Jamba simply gave him a look which he couldn't decipher, while the people Jamba was talking to laughed in his face.

"Are you serious?! An heir to the empire, stooping to the level of **mercenaries**?!" one proclaimed in disbelief. Her companion laughed along with her, completely incredulous.

"What is this universe coming to?" they asked, provoking another round of laughter. Jamba's third eye glanced at the pair of them as he drew a long breath.

"I'm afraid this is not the venue for such topics, my lord," he said, the only words he spoke to Cooler before the firstborn prince stomped off in a huff, hardly speaking to anyone else throughout the rest of the ceremony. The message rang loud and clear to him. This was Frieza's day. Frieza's celebration.

Frieza's empire.

Needless to say, Jamba hadn't exactly endeared himself to Cooler, so he was more than a little cross that the three-eyed elite had snuck aboard his ship.

"I see. And just how did you get aboard without me or any of my subordinates knowing about it?"

Jamba chuckled. "Oh, I managed to discreetly book passage. All it took was me telling some officer of yours that Frieza ordered me to do so while the ship was docked on Frieza Planet 273. He didn't even bother to search me."

Cooler sighed, having a good guess of just what officer had been watching the ship at the time.

"Damn him," he muttered, before looking at Jamba. "So, that explains how you're here, but **why** are you here?"

"Well, at the moment, I'm rather interested in hearing how you were going to get back at Emperor Frieza."

Cooler cringed at the title, one that reminded him of everything he had been denied. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Why? So one of your copies can go tattle to Father and earn me another stern lecture?"

"Oh, trust me, dear prince, my copies are all far too busy for such a trivial task."

Cooler stood looking at him intently. "And what exactly is this copy doing?"

Jamba smirked. "Offering you an alternative to whatever plans you have for your brother...or lack thereof. But first..." Jamba swept his right arm towards the door, signaling for Cooler to open it. He looked at Jamba for a second before sighing and stepping forward, the fingerprint and retinal scan swiftly opening up the door to Cooler's private quarters. Cooler stepped inside, Jamba trailing after him until the door sealed behind him. Cooler pulled his hoverchair towards him with telekinesis before floating up in order to sit in it, crossing his legs and allowing his tail to swish back and forth. He looked at Jamba expectantly.

"Well? Out with it, triclops."

Jamba seemed slightly bothered by the term, but said nothing, instead pulling out two vials of a bright pink solution, one of which appeared to be far less concentrated than the other.

"These vials contain solutions of a chemical compound extracted from a plant native to the planet Valaris, far outside of the empire's jurisdiction. It's incredibly rare, and only affects a handful of species, but its effects are rather...potent."

Cooler regarded Jamba much as a skeptical customer might regard certain types of street vendors. "Go on," he prompted.

"Once ingested, it gradually disrupts the victim's nervous system, causing muscle spasms, interfering with bodily functions, and severely limiting the amount of ki that they can utilize for combat. The effectiveness may vary depending on the victim's level of power, but with the right concentration...even the mightiest beings in the universe would fall, provided that they were susceptible."

Cooler's eyes widened slightly. This explained why Jamba would go to so much effort to keep his activities a secret. However, it also seemed a little too good to be true.

"And you believe that Frost Demons are susceptible to this poison?" Cooler chuckled. "Our race can survive anything!"

"No one can survive anything," Jamba replied simply. Cooler remained unconvinced.

"You think our rivals haven't tried all manner of chemical compounds to try and kill us over the years? Nothing has worked. I should know: I researched the subject extensively."

"That is precisely why I prepared this," Jamba said, placing the concentrated vial back in his pocket before holding the diluted vial out towards Cooler. "Drink it. You'll get a taste of what the other vial can accomplish, with little risk to your health in the long term."

Cooler laughed. "Do you think I'm that naive? If it does work, what is my guarantee that this concentration isn't enough to kill me? Am I supposed to take you at your word? You, an officer of my father, now fully aware of my desire to murder my brother?"

"And what is the alternative?" Jamba asked pointedly, catching Cooler off guard. "What **was** your plan to kill Frieza, prince?" When Cooler didn't respond, Jamba pressed on. "Were you hoping that Frieza would die by some random stroke of luck? Or perhaps you were thinking you could train in secret, grow stronger without anyone noticing, until at last you could kill him yourself?" Cooler couldn't answer: Jamba had hit the nail on the head, and he could tell Jamba knew it. Jamba smirked. "So you have no plan whatsoever, is what I'm hearing."

Cooler scoffed. "That still doesn't mean I'm obligated to trust you."

"Nor should you," Jamba replied bluntly. "However, I can assure you that both of us would benefit from this partnership. You seek to kill your father and brother. I seek to kill them as well. You lack the means to kill them, which I possess, and I lack the opportunity to kill them, which you will soon possess."

At this, Cooler paused. "Just what are you talking about?" Jamba chuckled.

"I have it on good authority that your father desires you to attend dinner with your family in celebration of Frieza's coronation." Cooler groaned loudly, but Jamba pressed on. "Trusted as I am, I would never be allowed access to such an event. That's where you come in."

Cooler considered the situation, but needed one last push. "And then what? You'll find a way to have me killed as well, once I've completed your task?" Jamba laughed.

"My, you are rather paranoid, aren't you? Killing you now that you have knowledge of the compound would be exceedingly difficult, and if you think I have any aspirations of ruling the empire, you are mistaken. Besides, even if I did, my power level is unremarkable. Your own people would easily stop me, not to mention the rest of the elites in the Frieza Force."

"Grr-stop it! Stop reminding me of my arrogant brother's power!" Cooler snapped, to which Jamba only laughed more.

"I'm simply stating facts, dear prince. Frieza controls the empire as of today, and he is likely to do so for many, many years to come. And while I'm at it, perhaps you ought to be reminded of another fact which I'm sure you're aware of." Jamba took a step closer to Cooler, staring down at him with all three eyes. "As long as Frieza rules, you're living on borrowed time." Cooler couldn't respond to this, as once again, he knew it to be true. Jamba recognized this, and smiled. "So why not take risks?"

Jamba held out the vial towards Cooler once again, the prince now torn. "If you don't seek to take over the Empire...why are you doing this?"

Jamba placed his free hand on Cooler's shoulder. "Let me answer your question with another question: if that vial works, if it proves that the concentrated vial I have on my person **will** kill the people you despise and allow you to become ruler of much of the known universe, just as your tradition has always demanded...does it really matter what my motivations are?"

Cooler looked long and hard at the vial in Jamba's hand, weighed with indecision. After what felt like an eternity, he snatched it, unscrewing the cap that Jamba had placed on the vial to prevent it from spilling. It took one more second for Cooler to tilt the vial upwards, another second for the liquid to make its way down his throat...and ten more for the empty vial to shatter in his hand.

* * *

"I knew you were the one who paid those assassins."

Frieza sat opposite Cooler at the royal family's extravagantly laid out dining table. Various exotic specimens were available for all four of them to eat, any one of them easily capable of reaching for whatever they wanted with telekinesis. The food available was, admittedly, all protein, with no fruits or vegetables of any kind in sight. Frost Demons were strictly carnivorous by nature, capable of consuming and digesting even the most durable of exoskeletons and other protective structures. As such, some of the specimens laid out for their consumption were soft and worm-like, while others had shells would have been as hard as steel to almost any other species. The sophistication of Frost Demons' physiology also meant that they didn't have to worry about the kinds of diseases normally present in many types of raw meat. For this reason, all of the food they consumed was alive, still slithering and crawling around in a vain attempt to escape. Whenever one of the creatures attempted to exit their specially selected bowl, one of the four would send out a slight kiai, crushing parts of their bodies with telekinesis and leaving them in excruciating pain. As far as they were concerned, the varying degrees of shrieking and growling in the background helped to add to the atmosphere.

The room was fairly small, seeing as it was only meant to accommodate a small number of people, but it nevertheless spared no expense in terms of furnishings. King Cold naturally sat at the head of the table, while his wife sat opposite to him, already worried about another petty dispute forming between the two boys. Cooler smirked in response to Frieza's comment.

"Did you?" he asked, feigning curiosity. "I thought I had covered my tracks fairly well."

"It was obvious that someone had paid them to try and kill me. They're not so stupid as to attempt to kill me without the promise of a reward. Made payable to their families, I'm assuming."

"Oh, yes, they will be well taken care of," Cooler replied smoothly. "Before you erase their entire bloodlines, of course. But oh, goodness, your public approval with the Saiyans is bad enough as is. I might not even need to pay off the next team of assassins."

"Well, I can always threaten another officer of yours."

"And I can always ferret them out sooner or later."

"If you're so worried about me killing you once Father's gone, then perhaps I should just get it over with!"

"Go ahead and try it, you arrogant little-!"

King Cold slammed his hand down on the table, shaking it and causing some of the worms in a nearby bowl to fly out, scattering over the table. "That's enough! Both of you!" he bellowed, causing Frieza to quickly sit down while Cooler remained standing. Just because Frieza sat down doesn't mean he would stop talking, however.

"Father, you heard what he said last week!"

"Oh, **of course** you showed him the transmission!"

"You gave him 256 planets! Even more than I have! And is he grateful?! No! He needs to have **everything**!"

"Please, you might as well own those planets already!"

"Don't you start with that again!"

"Cooler, please, just let it go!" Frosta implored, sensing her husband's rising anger.

"No! I will not tolerate this any longer! The three of you have conspired to take away what it rightfully mine!"

"Oh, here we go," Frieza muttered, irritated at his brother's actions as he angrily shoved a crab-like creature into his mouth, chewing through it in one bite.

"Royal tradition from the time of Chilled has always held that it is the first child who will inherit the throne! I have taken those planets and made them generate more profit than anyone had ever expected! And yet, from the moment I was born, I was stripped of my inheritance, stripped of my right to lead the empire, simply because-!"

"Because you aren't strong enough!" King Cold countered sharply, stopping Cooler in his tracks. In his rage, he continued. "Strength is the one thing that has given anyone in our family the right to anything, and in case it wasn't blindingly obvious, **you** are the weakest member of our family to be born in three generations! Do you honestly think I could leave the empire our family has toiled for so long to build in the hands of someone who could be unseated by the next random mutant to come along?! It would have been **madness**!"

As King Cold finished his tirade, he suddenly felt himself weakening, as if his energy was being drained out of him. His hands began to shake, his heartbeat became increasingly irregular, and he found it difficult to stand. A quick glance around the table found his wife and son to be in similar condition, struggling to even remain seated while Cooler looked at them all with a sinister grin.

"Well...I suppose we'll find out soon, won't we?"

Without another word, Cooler rapidly fired out finger beams from his index fingers, piercing directly through King Cold's right breast, Frieza's torso, and Frosta's head, causing them all to collapse to the floor. With a massive kiai, Cooler ripped the extravagant table apart, sending shards of broken glass, pieces of wood and fabric, and the remains of their previously living food everywhere as he floated above it all, ready to finish each member of his family off. As King Cold lay on the ground, clutching his bleeding side, he tried desperately to get up, but found that his titanic strength had left him. He was powerless to stop Cooler as he floated above the fallen Frieza, only to be stopped in his tracks at the sound of an alarm. Cooler and King Cold both turned their heads to find that Frosta had managed to turn on the emergency summons, rallying the most elite guards on the planet to come to their aid in moments. King Cold's eyes widened while Cooler rolled his own in exasperation.

"Oh, **bother** ," he said, a split second before firing a second finger beam at Frosta, leaving her to fall to the ground limp. King Cold let out an impotent roar of anger and grief, renewing his efforts to overcome the poison's effects. Cooler glanced at his father and grunted. "Hm. So you actually **did** care about her. Interesting." The remark, spoken so indifferently, only served to anger King Cold even further. Cooler began charging up a second finger beam, while Frieza feebly tried to charge his own in retaliation, the ki on his finger struggling to retain a coherent form. "Well, Father, you'll be reunited with her in a moment. I just wanted to make sure that this was the last thing you'd ever see." He held out his finger, the beam ready to pierce through his brother's brain and kill him once and for all...which was about as far as he got before he was shoved through the wall.

After hitting perhaps seven different walls in rapid succession, Cooler found himself outside, and swiftly being thrown into a nearby building with enough force to topple the structure completely. Before he could even process what had just happened, King Cold was upon him again, picking Cooler out of the rubble and shoving his face into it as hard as he could.

"WHAT! HAVE! YOU! DONE?!" King Cold screamed, punctuating each word with another impact before tossing him aside, bleeding and bruised. Cooler slowly got up as King Cold stood, blinded by rage and trembling from the effects of the poison, and scowled.

"I'm going to take what is rightfully mine!" Cooler angrily insisted, punctuating that remark with a fierce blow to his father's jaw, leaving it cracked. A few more similarly savage blows followed as Cooler became increasingly enraged as well. "I will grow to surpass **both** of you! I will be the one to conquer the universe! And I will be the greatest ruler our people have ever known! Do you hear me?!"

Before Cooler could land the finishing blow, he found his hand caught in his father's massive fist, still shaking violently along with other parts of his body.

"Oh yes..." King Cold replied, his earlier explosive rage replaced with a more quietly intense fury. "I hear you." Without another word, he crushed his son's hand, causing him to wince in agony. "I hear the words of a weak, arrogant, precocious child, trying desperately to fill a role that has always been too big for him!" He yanked on Cooler's arm, dislocating it and worsening his son's pain. "A child that I no longer have to indulge."

After releasing him, King Cold rammed his other fist into Cooler's ribs, breaking almost all of them in a single blow. Gasping for air and unable to retaliate, Cooler sunk to his knees clutching his stomach, prompting King Cold to hit him across the face and send him tumbling to the ground. He then followed this up with another blow to the face from the opposite fist, and so it went for some time, each strike becoming more brutal than the last as Cooler feebly tried to defend himself against it. The young prince's cries of pain gradually grew quieter, until at last King Cold could hear no sound coming from his son. Not that that stopped him. He landed a couple more blows before both of his arms suddenly burned with a searing pain, causing him to recoil and fall to the ground as his legs likewise failed him. His heartbeat had only become more irregular over the course of the battle, and his breaths were becoming more and more shallow. As such, he struggled to process much of what happened next.

He saw the Palace Guards, elite Frost Demons tasked with protecting the royal family, fly in first, followed by some of his elite soldiers. He recognized Jamba, hovering over the body of his son to make sure that he was dead. The three eyed warrior checked the boy's pulse, and one look told him that it was nonexistent. King Cold nodded dimly as the Palace Guards swiftly moved to take him away. He vaguely recalled ordering Jamba to dispose of the body, sending it out towards the sun. Jamba simply nodded, and crafted a couple of copies to assist him in the task. This was the last thing King Cold remembered before everything went to black.

* * *

When Cooler next awoke, it was underneath a bleak, black sky, obscured by dark clouds and the dim light of a small dwarf star. A preliminary glance at his surroundings told Cooler that he had been moved to an alien planet, and had been lying on the dark, cold rocks of said planet's surface. He didn't see anyone else around him until he deigned to look up, and spotted a familiar figure flying in from somewhere close by.

"Ah, good. You're awake," Jamba remarked. "I was scarcely sure you'd make it."

Cooler began to feel a surge of anger upon looking at Jamba's face, although he was far too disoriented to do much about it.

"The poison, it...it failed."

Jamba pursed his lips. "Yes, Frieza and King Cold's resistance to it was rather surprising. I suppose witnessing the death of his wife and imminent demise of his favorite son spurred King Cold on to push through the poison's effects, while Frieza's own power kept him alive for a few crucial minutes. However...it would have killed them both eventually, if the doctors hadn't managed to get it out of their system. It was a very near thing." Jamba sighed. "Of course, while you were unconscious, King Cold personally destroyed Valaris, and you took the last of the compound which I had prepared. An opportunity like that will never come again."

Cooler slowly sat himself up before falling back down, the residual pain of his healing ribs, fractured arm, and significant concussion proving too much for him. Seeking a compromise, he lifted up his body with telekinesis, using his tail to help support himself as he looked deep into Jamba's eyes.

"You took advantage of the circumstances...in order to fake my death."

Jamba nodded. "I didn't consider your failure to be likely, but I am rather effective at improvisation. The chaos of the situation provided ample cover for my copies to arrange for your escape, by modifying an Attack Ball's tracker to fail precisely when contact with the ship would have been lost as it was entering a star's photosphere. After that, the Attack Ball's autopilot maneuvered it around the star, and it jumped to FTL, leaving no one the wiser."

Cooler floated himself off the ground, contemplating what to do. "And now?"

"Now you are here, on a planet I have selected precisely because no one bothers to monitor it. There's absolutely nothing of value here, and yet, the barren environment will serve as an excellent training ground."

Cooler looked at Jamba skeptically. "You mocked me...for thinking that I could overcome them before."

"Before, you didn't have the advantage of everyone in the universe believing you to be dead," Jamba replied simply. "Now there is nothing stopping you from devoting your entire existence to growing strong enough to surpass your father and brother."

"And if I decided to kill you...as punishment for your failed scheme nearly costing me my life?"

Jamba chuckled. "Feel free, if that is your wish. You know that the death of one copy of mine has no bearing on the lives of the others, outside of perhaps a few recurring nightmares. I give you my word that I will leave you to your own devices and never even mention where you are presently located to King Cold or Frieza. However, as angry as you are...I doubt you're going to kill me right now."

"And why precisely would you think that?"

Jamba smirked. "It's a simple fact: I'm too valuable to you at the moment." Cooler looked at him with a withering gaze, prompting him to continue. "You are alone on an alien planet which you have never visited, while I have, many years ago. You may require knowledge of the events of the outside world, knowledge which my link to my copies allows me to provide to you. You seek to grow stronger, but everyone knows that training is best accomplished with a partner, however weak they may be. And my long life has afforded me the opportunity to send my copies all over the universe, gathering martial arts knowledge and techniques thought to be lost to time. Techniques which will give you a number of advantages against those you seek to overcome. Techniques which only **I** can teach you. In the end, killing me...will only delay your own revenge."

Cooler regarded Jamba for a moment, incredibly tempted to kill him. The last great idea he had had almost gotten him killed, after all, even if it had been more successful than anything he'd tried up until that point. He could accomplish his goals on his own, couldn't he? He paused, suddenly unsure of the answer to that question. Perhaps, with enough time, he could grow stronger all on his own, strong enough to kill the rest of his family. However, the amount of time such an endeavor would take would no doubt be formidable even with Jamba's assistance, and without it...Cooler sighed. There really wasn't any other choice, was there? As much as he was loathe to admit it...Jamba had once again given him an offer he couldn't refuse. He looked into Jamba's eyes, resolving there and then to hunt down every copy of him in the universe once his family was dead. Aside from them, he thought, this three-eyed man may well lay claim to being the most dangerous person in the empire.

"Then let us get started," Cooler said, the second time he found himself making a deal with the devil.

* * *

Age 763

Cooler floated slightly beyond the edge of a tall cliff, a rugged landscape of dark, mountainous spires and other rock formations below him. Hardly anything grew on Forbyss, the name that Jamba had provided when he asked what this desolate planet was called. What animal life did exist on it was small and relatively helpless, providing meager sustenance for Jamba and a frequent annoyance for Cooler, who could go for weeks at a time before requiring meat. The red dwarf star which Forbyss orbited cast the planet in a continuous red daylight which lasted for nearly four years, leaving it in total darkness for the same time interval and making it both difficult to see and incredibly cold. Still, although several of Jamba's copies had perished over the course of their time on the planet, for men such as themselves, it was a suitable enough environment.

He had spent thirty years on this planet. Thirty years spent sparring, learning, and, begrudgingly, meditating, all in the hopes of increasing his power. And increase it most certainly had, simply by the fact that Cooler could measure it on his own. He had heard reports of some species having the natural capacity to sense other life form's energy, of course, but he had been completely unaware of the possibility that such an ability could be taught and developed over time. That had been the first skill Jamba had taught him, alongside the ability to adjust one's level of power in order to avoid detection.

Beyond that, he had also expanded his abilities in the realm of ki manipulation. All Frost Demons were taught basic ki techniques, such as ki blasts, telekinesis, and the power of flight, and many of course developed their own unique attacks. With Jamba's teachings, however, Cooler had learned how to manipulate ki to an extent he hadn't even believed was possible. He had learned how to conserve his stamina when using ki, allowing him to fight for far longer than an inexperienced fighter like Frieza. He had learned techniques which drew upon every last reserve of his power in order to produce attacks stronger than what he could normally manage. He had developed some techniques aimed at misdirection, distracting his enemies and giving him the advantage. And, after decades of intensive training, he had achieved something no one of his species had ever achieved before, honing it and perfecting it until now, after all of this time...he was ready.

So it was that he had come to float above the expanse, one last long look before, hopefully, leaving the bleak planet forever and finally claiming what was rightfully his. He kept his expression neutral as he sensed Jamba flying towards him, turning around to speak to him properly.

"Well?" he asked, to which Jamba simply sighed.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to discreetly contact Commander Salza."

"And? Did he believe you?"

"I have told him exactly what you had instructed me to tell him, after explaining how I had faked your death. He seems convinced that you were truly alive and giving him instructions through a proxy."

Cooler raised an eyebrow. When he had told Jamba to relate every detail of the conversation he had with Salza shortly after the Armored Squadron was formed, he had been somewhat skeptical that it alone would assure him that he was alive. Nevertheless, if true, it was especially fortuitous.

"Well, then. Can he arrange for a rendezvous?"

"One moment," Jamba said, staying silent as his copy, sitting in modestly furnished quarters on another planet, continued to speak with the commander. When he had gotten his answer, the copy standing before Cooler cleared his throat. "Not at this time. The Armored Squadron has been ordered to a planet called Zoon, in order to confront what are believed to be defecting members of the Ginyu Force."

At this, Cooler raised an eyebrow. "Defecting? The Ginyu Force? I find that hard to believe. Ginyu's loyalty to my father and brother is absolute."

Jamba nodded. "Well, nevertheless, four of the Ginyus' pods were tracked as heading towards that planet. The Armored Squadron will leave to pursue them before the hour is over."

Cooler put a hand on his chin, thinking it over. "Well, then, tell Salza this: if possible, offer them the chance to serve under me. If the Ginyu Force has grown dissatisfied with my brother's leadership, perhaps they will be more receptive to mine."

Jamba looked at the prince skeptically. "I somehow doubt that they would be particularly interested in that offer." Cooler simply shrugged.

"Well, if not, Salza can kill them and be done with it. Whether they accept or not is of little concern, but a few more powerful soldiers under my command would certainly be helpful in establishing my regime."

Jamba smiled. "Of course." After a pause, he decided to ask Cooler a question, in a somewhat amused tone. "May I ask what you're doing up here?"

Cooler's expression was unreadable as he looked down at the sprawling landscape.

"Nothing in particular," he replied simply before getting down to business. "What of the new Attack Balls? Have your copies sent them off?"

Jamba nodded. "It took some doing, but they were launched from Frieza Planet 352 a few hours ago, and will arrive in approximately eight days." Cooler looked at Jamba carefully, searching for signs of dishonesty, but none could be found. "It was the nearest planet from which I could sneak them off," Jamba explained, causing Cooler to sigh, annoyed at the delay.

"If you say so. But we **are** leaving this planet as soon as those pods arrive. And if they **don't**...I will find you eventually. Every last one of you. Understood?"

Jamba smiled, wider this time. Cooler had said that on many occasions in all the time he had known the firstborn prince. He seemed to believe he knew when Jamba was lying to him, but the fact that he still made that threat demonstrated how uncertain he was that that was true. It was reasonable when Jamba stopped to consider it. Cooler knew more of Jamba's true capabilities than anyone else in the universe, and after having been weaker than his family for so long, he had been all too aware of how vulnerable he was. And yet, he didn't really have a much better idea of how Jamba operated than King Cold did. Neither of them had been able to figure Jamba out...but Jamba had easily figured **them** out.

Where King Cold seemed to trust the assumption that Jamba would never even think of betraying him, Cooler seemed to trust the assumption that he, in his infinite intelligence, would be able to anticipate when Jamba would betray him and swiftly prevent it, by drawing off of that same awareness. When he thought about it, both assumptions were rooted in each man's own arrogance and sense of superiority. They both believed that they were simply too powerful or too intelligent to fall victim to betrayal, and thus they invariably ended up missing a crucial detail here and there, while thinking they could see the whole picture. A detail which might have saved their lives, if they'd only had the mindset needed to look for it.

Jamba simply nodded. This left Cooler satisfied for the moment, as confident in the fact that Jamba was planning something as he was that he would be able to overcome whatever plan Jamba devised.

" _After all,"_ Cooler thought to himself, " _Now..._ I _am the strongest in the universe."_

* * *

And thus, the Frost Demon Saga begins!

I kinda threw this update together last minute, although the actual content has been done for a while. I was so focused on writing the next few chapters that it completely slipped my mind to get this ready, so, sorry for that. As of this moment, Chapter 27 is finished, and Chapters 28 and 29 are both nearing completion, having been patched together from all the content I've written over the last week or so. They may still be reworked into three chapters instead of two, or certain bits taken out and put into chapters much later. I also did some work on setting up a mini-arc which I will begin publishing following this arc's conclusion. More details will come once this arc is over, but suffice it to say that it's going to be a pretty big departure from what you'd expect from canon. Keep that in mind before you pass judgement.

As I've said before, we're going back to the every other week format, meaning that Chapter 27 is coming on January 12th, 2020. Hope you guys are looking forward to it!

Anyway, we're starting this arc off with a look into the past: specifically, the past of King Cold's first son, Cooler. Meant to inherit the throne, but ultimately replaced by his younger brother Frieza, whose power so vastly exceeded his own that he has made it his mission to kill him by whatever means necessary. He will be one of the antagonists of this arc alongside his father, who has plans of his own concerning the approaching Son Goku. These plans will be expanded upon in the next chapter.

This chapter also introduces us to a supporting antagonist of this arc: Jamba. Just to be clear, Jamba is an OC I created specifically for this arc, from an alien race which Tien is distantly descended from. Yes, I know, I went with the "Tien's an alien" thing. Ultimately, the prospect of a character who can create copies of themselves which exist completely independently of each other, and all the possibilities for intrigue and betrayal using such an ability, in spite of having a low power level, was pretty darn cool, to be honest. Besides, it'd be interesting for Tien to learn a little more about where he came from.

Anyway, as I said, Jamba's main ability is to create copies of himself, using far less ki to do so than Tien's Multi-Form technique does, without the drawback of evenly splitting his power among his copies. Instead, the copies are simply moderately weaker than the original whole, but they can regain their strength with time. They exist independently, die independently, and Jamba operates all of them as a single unified consciousness. He's like a hive mind...of himself. Nobody knows just how many copies of Jamba there are throughout the universe, scattered over the course of almost two centuries of life, although he insists that there is a limit to how many copies he can have running at one time. Then again, everyone is aware of Jamba's penchant for deception, and his aptitude at taking care of many of the pesky problems faced by the empire. He wants King Cold and Frieza dead, but why? And what are his plans at the moment? Yet again, nobody knows for sure, except for Jamba himself, and a certain other character we met not too long ago...

So, with that explanation out of the way, time for responses!

Jokermask18 says:

"Nice :}"

Thank you! =)

Alright, now for power levels!

Cooler(birth): 2.64 million in his fourth transformation.

King Cold: 100 million in his second transformation.

Queen Frosta: 10 million.

Frieza(birth): A little over 100 million in his fourth transformation, when pushed to his absolute limit.

Cooler(age 4): Around 2.75 million.

Frieza(age 2): 105 million maximum, but 463,750 in his first form.

Jamba: Varies by copy, but in this particular case, his power level is around 5,000.

Frieza(weakened): 110,000 in his first form.

Frosta(weakened): A little under a million.

King Cold(weakened): 3 million.

Cooler(post training): 20 million.

Jamba(post-training): 400,000 with that particular copy.

So, with all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	30. Tale 27: The Pause

The flight to Piccolo's destination was, in his typical fashion, focused and direct. Someone else might have conserved their energy, taken a scenic route, or perhaps even waved to a passing flock of birds. Piccolo, however, had no time for such foolishness. He was on a mission. A task which demanded that not one second was wasted, even if it meant pushing himself to the absolute limit.

He had to get stronger.

At first, the gap between Son Goku and himself was tolerable. From the moment he fused with Kami, Piccolo had consistently remained at least twice as strong as Goku's own base power. And yet, this advantage was almost useless in the face of Goku's skill with the Kaio-ken. What use was being twice as strong as his rival when Goku could close that gap with only a minor degree of physical exertion? Piccolo had managed to win bouts in which Goku had climbed to match or even moderately surpass his own power with the Kaio-ken, but this was purely by virtue of his regeneration, which allowed him a degree of resilience in a drawn out fight that even Goku's Saiyan tenacity could not overcome. The fact remained that as soon as Goku managed to sustain higher levels of the Kaio-ken for extended periods, Piccolo's hopes of defeating him in combat were soundly dashed.

Even still, Piccolo was not concerned. Much of Goku's progress during their training in space was achieved through making use of his Saiyan Zenkai ability, allowing him to grow stronger after brushes with death. Piccolo, meanwhile, had grown stronger simply by training and sparring with Goku under increasing levels of gravity. As he saw it, matching and surpassing Goku could be achieved via two components: maintaining a similarly strenuous training regimen to Goku's own, and achieving Goku's level of mastery with the Kaio-ken. These steps, Piccolo reasoned, would ensure that his base power would always surpass Goku's own, while precluding the possibility of Goku overcoming him using the Kaio-ken. Although Goku had since gained power beyond Piccolo's wildest imaginings, learning the Kaio-ken still appeared to be Piccolo's best chance at closing the power gap between him and Goku.

For his part, Goku had been ready and willing to foster this development during their training together. When the two rested, Goku dedicated a great deal of time towards explaining to Piccolo how the Kaio-ken functioned. He also took several opportunities to use it during this time, in order for Piccolo to analyze the flow of Goku's ki and figure out how it worked for himself. Although Goku told Piccolo that the technique was easy once one got the hang of it, he also cautioned him that, even with all of this data at his disposal, it would be incredibly difficult to learn it in the first place. Thus far, he had been correct: although Piccolo had come to understand the principles behind the technique, over a month of training both before and after Namek had not yet yielded results which didn't result in bodily harm. He was close, he felt, but he was lacking something. Something which he believed awaited him at the rustic cottage near the peak of Mount Paozu:

A sparring partner.

Piccolo touched down at the door, barely making a sound as he landed. His weighted cloak waved slightly in the breeze, the edges of it visible to the adjacent window. With firm resolve, Piccolo walked forward calmly and rang the doorbell. He could sense that both Gohan and his mother were inside, along with another, far weaker ki which Piccolo didn't recognize. A civilian, clearly, who was sitting with Gohan and Chi Chi at the far end of the house.

When the doorbell rang, Gohan looked towards the door and moved to get up, only to be gently coaxed down by Chi Chi. She then got up and walked towards the door, pausing in front of it to look through the peephole. With an exasperated sigh, she opened the door, her irritation evident. Piccolo noticed this, but opted to make his request all the same.

"Hello, Chi Chi. I was hoping-"

"Go screw yourself," she said, surprisingly calm. Piccolo was left confused, while Kami murmured something in his mind.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Go screw yourself," she repeated, her tone only slightly more harsh. "You're not setting foot in this household."

Piccolo began to growl slightly, but Kami moved to pacify him. " _Come, now, she's perfectly justified in being upset with you."_ Piccolo sighed.

"I understand that-"

"Do you? Do you really?" she asked, taking a step closer to Piccolo. He was easily over a head taller than her, and she was as threatening to him as a cocker spaniel, but all the same, he had to fight the urge to take a step back as she looked into his eyes. "Do you understand the pain of learning that your spouse is dead? Do you understand the horror of learning that your only son has been abducted by the most dangerous person on the planet? Do you understand the feelings that result from that? The feeling of constant hopelessness and worry and fear that pervades every waking moment of your life, for **months**?! Do you?!"

With each question, she had taken a step closer to Piccolo, finally forcing Piccolo to take a couple steps backwards as he looked at her with genuine fear. When he didn't respond for several seconds, rendered mute by the intensity of a gaze that seemed to peer into the deepest depths of his soul, she scoffed right in his face. "I thought so," she said, turning away and stepping back into her home. "If you're looking for a human punching bag, I suggest you find an adult," she said tersely, getting ready to slam the door in his face.

"You're correct."

Chi Chi paused when Piccolo said this, and stayed her hand for just a moment to see if he would say anything else.

"I cannot fully understand what I put you through as a result of my actions, seeing as I have no offspring of my own and would be unlikely to ever face a similar situation. At the time, I didn't even give a first thought towards you or anyone else when I made my decision. I believed that Gohan's strength would be necessary to repel the Saiyan threat, and although I was influenced by my father's consciousness to take him, I can't say that I was coerced. I also can't say with honesty that, if I had the choice to make again, I wouldn't have trained him for combat. I am fully aware that, without him, Goku, myself, and everyone else on this planet would have perished. But, if I did have the option to do events over...I wouldn't have taken him away from you."

Chi Chi looked at Piccolo closely, as if monitoring him for signs of dishonesty.

"Even though we were enemies at the time, I would have informed you and others of my intention to train him. I would have consulted you, and I would have obeyed whatever decision you ultimately reached. And if I was still able to train him, I wouldn't have treated Gohan as harshly as I did, torn between my own impulses and those of my father. I already knew that I was hurting him, which pained me greatly, and the passage of time has only rendered me more aware of the pain I caused both you and Gohan during that year. It is indisputable that my actions have caused damage that cannot be fully undone. For that...I am truly sorry. Not a day goes by where I do not deeply regret what I have done. Thus...for whatever it might be worth to you...I offer you my sincerest apologies."

Chi Chi was left mildly surprised by Piccolo's speech, all the more so when, after a second or two of clear hesitation and internal debating, he slowly brought himself to his knees, casting his gaze upon the ground as he awaited Chi Chi's judgement.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness for the pain I have caused you. I know that, for your part, you cannot forgive me, nor do I believe you should. I know that there will always be some degree of animosity between the two of us. Thus...I ask instead for the opportunity to move forward. To attempt to make amends, in any way that I can."

For some time, Chi Chi looked at him silently as he continued to kneel, before finally speaking.

"Okay."

The remark was so casual, so indifferent, that it gave Piccolo pause, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He tried to respond.

"Uh, wha-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I still don't like you," Chi Chi clarified. "And as far as training with Gohan goes, you can forget it. But...both Goku and Gohan seem to like you a great deal, regardless of everything you've done to them. And I can see that you are...legitimately sorry." She paused, trying to find the words to express herself. "You're right that I can never forgive you...but I think I can at least give this a shot. For their sake, anyway." She held out her hand to pull him up from the ground.

Piccolo looked up at Chi Chi for a second before nodding. "Very well," he said, moving to grab her hand until she suddenly yanked it away, looking at his bewildered face with a mischievous smirk.

"To be clear, when you said 'any way you can...' did you mean it?" she asked, grinning a little. Piccolo, not sure how to respond, simply agreed.

"Yes. Anything you wish me to do, I shall, within reason."

"Anything?"

"...Anything," Piccolo said, suddenly far less sure.

Chi Chi put a finger to her chin, contemplating what to ask for. "Well...with Goku gone, I **have** been without anyone to go out and get groceries from the city. Gohan asked if he could do it, but-ha!-fat chance he's going to the city unsupervised, even if he wasn't grounded."

Piccolo nodded. "Consider it done."

"And, you know, it's such a pain dusting every nook and cranny of this place. With your super speed and all that other weird stuff you do, you could probably keep the house spotless every day!"

"Indeed I could."

"Not to mention doing the dishes, tending the garden, doing the laundry-"

Piccolo chuckled. "Whatever you wish, Chi Chi, I shall endeavor to-"

"Cleaning the toilets."

Piccolo's face fell. He hadn't anticipated that one. All the same, he was committed. "-do...to the best of my ability," he said, hesitating. Chi Chi grinned at him widely.

"Splendid!" she said, holding out her hand. This time, she helped pull Piccolo up off of his knees and upright, maintaining the grip in order to give him a firm handshake. This taken care of, she stepped aside, allowing Piccolo to enter the house just as a young woman, no older than Chi Chi herself, emerged from Gohan's room, notebook in hand.

"Is everything okay? I heard you raise your voice a little earlier," she asked calmly. Piccolo was surprised to notice that, although she registered his presence, she didn't seem scared in the presence of the son of the Demon King. A part of him was, frankly, a little insulted.

"Everything's fine, Susan. Me and Piccolo here just had some stuff to work out." Chi Chi chuckled, but found that her heart wasn't really in it, especially where Gohan was concerned. Susan simply nodded.

"Well, then, I just said my goodbyes, so unless you need anything else...?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "You've done more than enough," she said, to which Susan offered a slight smile.

"I think we should start with weekly visits, same day, same time. Depending on how his situation changes, we'll either increase or decrease the frequency of the sessions. Is that okay?"

Chi Chi nodded, perhaps a little too quickly. "Yes, yes, perfect!" Susan smiled again.

"Excellent. Good day, Chi Chi." With that, she walked out, sparing one brief antagonistic glance at Piccolo before she departed. She had evidently heard the whole story. When Chi Chi closed the door, she sighed in exhaustion, with more than a hint of worry, as she rested her head on the door. The two remained silent for a while before Chi Chi finally spoke.

"Gohan...he's been having nightmares," Chi Chi said, as if she still had trouble believing it. "Being kidnapped by Raditz, kidnapped by **you** , fighting the Saiyans, fighting on Namek...it all just..." She couldn't say another word. Nothing more needed to be said. Piccolo, however, was slightly confused.

"When did these nightmares start?"

"The day you all left Namek," Chi Chi eventually replied, which only left Piccolo more confused.

"And he never informed us? Not even his own father?"

"As he explained it, he had already worried everyone enough," Chi Chi said. "So...he kept it to himself. Until...until he just couldn't take it anymore."

She managed to stop herself just as her last breath began to transform into a sob, the only indication that she had been about to cry. She quickly brushed the moment aside and moved to the kitchen wordlessly, setting the ingredients for dinner that evening: Paozu tuna casserole. Nevertheless, even if he had been looking away, Piccolo's keen Namekian ears would have picked up every sound she made at that moment. Sounds which left him with a familiarly painful feeling in his chest. He was now even more aware of just why, even knowing his reasons, Chi Chi could never forgive him.

Under the circumstances, Piccolo knew that sparring with Gohan was not possible at this time. The setback concerning his own plans was most profound: without Gohan, almost every other option which could give him any kind of challenge as a sparring partner was either away from Earth, or dead. Some of them both. Of the remaining fighters, he was left with a trio of Namekians whom he barely knew...or a human that he knew only slightly better. Piccolo pondered his choices, but there really was only one option.

"Chi Chi," Piccolo piped up suddenly, getting her attention. "I wish to leave for a period of at least two hours. Is this acceptable?"

Chi Chi was left somewhat confused by this plan of his. "Immediately? What could have come up just now?"

Piccolo smirked. "You instructed me to find an adult to spar with. I believe I shall do just that presently."

Chi Chi looked at him for a second before chuckling. "Well, shoot, alright then. Feel free, have fun. I can manage." Piccolo nodded and was just about ready to burst out of the house and into the sky when Chi Chi held up a finger. "However, before you go..." she said, before taking her finger and dragging it along the countertop. When she held it up again, it had a thin, yet clearly visible layer of dust.

Piccolo got the message.

* * *

Goku sat cross-legged at the very center of the capsule ship's training area, his hair glowing a brilliant bright yellow as his veins bulged slightly. He had chosen that particular spot to meditate the day before, as well as the day before that, due to its central location. The gravity in the area had been set to 100 g moments after he had left Earth's solar system, as part of an experiment on his part to see what effect spending almost every waking minute under the maximum level of gravity could have on his body. As it turned out, the effect was minuscule at the level of power he had attained, but Goku figured that it couldn't hurt to have the thing running anyway. As Goku was only too aware by now, even a minuscule increase in strength could mean a lot.

It was based on similar reasoning that he had ultimately decided to begin meditating. Goku was still ignorant on the finer points regarding this "Super Saiyan" transformation of his. It had taken him minutes to figure out how to enter and exit the state at will, and based on his performance, Goku was able to ascertain that the technique made him exactly fifty times stronger than he was in his base form at present. He was also very quickly made aware that the Super Saiyan form and the Kaio-ken were utterly incompatible: the one time he attempted to try shortly after he left, he nearly gave himself a heart attack. The failure had made him disproportionately angry, which Goku attributed as a side effect of the transformation itself, and how it heightened aggression in its user. To that end, Goku drew on Roshi and Kami's instruction in order to meditate as best as he could while in the state. If he could calm down and gain a measure of control over the transformation's more violent impulses, then he'd be that much safer in combat, not having to worry any more than usual about his emotions clouding his judgement. Perhaps it could even grant him the ability to access deeper reserves of the Super Saiyan transformation's power.

Whatever the case, Goku had begun meditating, but routinely found his efforts stymied sooner or later by the very same impulses he was trying to control. This current stretch had been his longest without breaking concentration, at thirty three minutes. And, as it would turn out, the record this run set would not go much beyond that point.

One moment, everything was fine. He had emptied his mind completely, thinking only of the calm shores outside of Kame House. He imagined lying back on the grass, content, as the waves lazily crashed against the shore, deprived of most of their strength by the time they reached it. He sighed. He could lie there for hours. Until suddenly...he wasn't alone.

"Ah, this is the life, huh?"

Krillin sat beside him on the shoreline, his arms behind his back as a cushion for his head. He took a deep breath in before letting it out contentedly. For a brief second, Goku paused, looking at Krillin as if he was confused on how he got there. The next, things righted themselves, and he was calm once more.

"You can say that again," Goku replied happily, stretching out his arms. He took a deep breath, prepared to continue sitting on that beach for some time. However, Krillin soon spoke up.

"Say...did you do something to your hair?" Krillin asked, pointing to his golden hair, most of it sitting on his head like spikes going every upward direction.

Goku was confused. " _Why doesn't he know about the Super Saiyan form? Hasn't he seen it?"_ he wondered, before his eyes widened. " _It's because...because he-"_

For a brief second, a different image of Krillin flashed before his eyes: his Turtle School gi tattered, his body covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. And yet, he still held the same smile, the same relaxed pose. The disconnect left Goku horrified. Before Goku could even process all of the details, he shifted back to normal, looking as healthy as ever.

"Goku? Are you feeling okay?"

As if on instinct, Goku was quick to smile in his typical laid back fashion. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! I, uh, decided to fix up my hair a bit. You like it?"

Krillin seemed to pause, as if he was worried about how Goku would react to his response. He took a deep breath.

"Honestly...not really."

This left Goku puzzled, and a little worried. "You don't? Why not?"

"It just...doesn't suit you."

Seconds after he said it, the scenery around the two of them flickered. For a brief instant, they weren't at Kame House anymore. The sky shifted to a light green, the grass to a cyan blue. Rather than lying down on an island, they were instead standing on a mountain, the capsule ship nearby. Then, like before, the scenery restored itself to normal, although both of them noticed.

"...Goku, did you see that?" Krillin asked nervously. As if on cue, the environment flickered again. And again, and again, the flickering rapidly increasing in frequency. Goku got up quickly, with Krillin close behind. Now having the opportunity to look, Goku could see that there was someone standing on top of the capsule ship, flickering in and out of view along with everything else, until eventually...he looked into the figure's eyes. Eyes that had occupied his thoughts every day since...since…

With a bright flash of light which blinded Goku, the environment changed completely, and he heard a familiar laugh. The laugh of a monster. When Goku's vision returned to normal, he saw Krillin, looking just as he had a moment before, beaten and bruised, hurtling upwards through the air. Not too far from him, standing on top of the capsule ship, was Frieza himself, in his final form. As he continued to laugh, Krillin continued to fly upwards, and Goku realized what was about to happen.

"NO!" he cried out, taking off at the maximum speed that he could towards Frieza to try and stop him, firing a ki blast as he went. He should have been able to cross the gap between them in a flash in this form, and the ki blast should've hit even before he got there. Instead, it was as if the gap was widening almost as fast as Goku or his ki blast could travel. Just as it looked like one or the other would reach their mark, it happened. Just as it always did.

"GOKU-!" Krillin cried out, before he was vaporized in an explosion of ki, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes or tattered clothing. Nothing, except for a desperate cry for help, which Goku was always powerless to answer.

A second after it happened, the ki blast connected, wiping off the entire right side of Frieza's face. He didn't even have time to fall to the ground before Goku kicked him down, seething with rage. With his foot on Frieza's chest, slowly crushing his ribs, Frieza was well and truly pinned. And yet, even with half his face missing, Frieza was still grinning like a mad man, which only served to make Goku angrier. The tyrant chuckled.

"Ah, you poor monkey. You couldn't save any of them without this new power of yours, could you?"

Goku dug his foot into Frieza's ribs a little harder, but the pain only seemed to make Frieza laugh that same twisted laugh.

"Tell me, Super Saiyan...are you so sure that you can protect them now?"

As soon as he had heard the words, Goku had had enough. His rage boiled over, and with one last cry of anger, he lifted up the foot that had been slowly digging into Frieza's chest, preparing to bring it back down as hard as he could. No sooner was his foot about to crush Frieza's heart into nothing...than it instead slammed into the floor of the training area, cracking the tile underneath it into several pieces with a loud thud.

Now back in the real world, Goku was left panting, readjusting to his surroundings. He was on a ship, flying non stop towards the capital of Frieza's empire. His mission was simple: kill Frieza's dad, and anyone else who could feasibly take over Frieza's empire. He had been meditating to try and get a handle on this new Super Saiyan form, keeping the violent emotions it amplified in check.

And had failed. For the seventy fifth time. And in the same way.

It was different each time, of course. Most of the time it was either Krillin, going the same way it just had, or Gohan, which was spent relaxing with him outside of their home before watching him get shot straight through the heart right before his eyes. Yamcha came up a couple times, the scenario virtually identical to Krillin's, as did Piccolo, who would die from his injuries when Goku somehow couldn't pour enough energy into him in order to save his life. As if those four scenarios weren't bad enough, others came about beyond that one moment that changed everything. He would watch helplessly as Nail was incinerated by Frieza, or as Master Roshi was shot through the chest by Nappa. He'd even seen Chiaotzu once, watching the battle between his friends and Nappa almost as a ghost, unable to do anything as Chiaotzu was vaporized into nothing.

With all of this death so fresh in his mind, Goku couldn't help but dwell on examples dating even further back. The first time Krillin had died, at the hands of Tambourine, because Goku hadn't been there to help. The first time Chiaotzu and Roshi died, trying to stop King Piccolo, while Goku was unable to assist. Bora, the guardian of Korin's tower who died fighting Tao Pai-pai, who Goku wasn't strong enough to stop at the time. And, of course, there was his son's namesake. The man who raised him as his own, who taught him everything he needed to know to survive and grow stronger. The man whose death Goku had directly caused, all because he hadn't heeded the advice he was given.

He thought he'd come to terms with these events. Grandpa Gohan was content in the afterlife, and didn't blame Goku for his death. Almost everyone directly responsible for the others' deaths was dead themselves, some of them by Goku's own hand. And now, as far as Goku knew, he was the strongest person in the universe. How could he fail to protect the people he cared about now that nobody who wanted to hurt them was tough enough to do so without being easily defeated by Goku or his friends? And yet, the thought persisted. Try as he might, he couldn't get the idea out of his head: the idea that he was still easily capable of failing them.

He sighed. Maybe he needed to take a break. He'd been trying this for hours, and it clearly wasn't going much better than his previous attempts. He begrudgingly fell out of the Super Saiyan transformation and called out to the ship's computer.

"Hey, computer, how long until we get to Planet Chilled?"

After a moment, the computer delivered a response.

"This ship will arrive at Planet Chilled in 3 months, 2 weeks, 17 hours, 23 minutes, and 56 seconds," it said, in the relatively monotone voice that it came with. Goku groaned, making his way towards the kitchen below.

The way things were going, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"The Namekian Dragon Balls will recharge in 3 months, 2 weeks, 17 hours, and 38 minutes."

Zuno exited his trance with a gasp of pain as he finished answering the question, frantically waving to his servants to bring him water. He had been speaking virtually nonstop for almost two days, staring into the displeased face of King Cold, currently the second most dangerous mortal in the universe, the entire time. And almost all of that was simply because of a single question that, honestly, could've been worded better in hindsight. His assistant handed him a large glass of water, which he gulped down greedily before remembering that King Cold was still standing there, tapping his foot.

"Uh, m-my apologies," he said hurriedly. "Did you have any further questions?"

King Cold looked at him silently for a moment, leaving him apprehensive as the tyrant appeared to be considering something. He eventually just shook his head.

"I think it is safe to say that I will never set foot on this planet again for as long as I shall live," King Cold said simply, as a figure entered into the hall. At first, Zuno and the assistants were worried, thinking it was yet another petitioner who King Cold was going to kill, partly to maintain his exclusive audience and partly because he got bored one hour into the session. As it turned out, however, they had no cause for concern. The three-eyed figure, blue-skinned, bald, and only slightly muscular, wore the standard armor of the Frieza Force's elite members. Even though Zuno had been expecting him to show up, he still took a slight pause, to register that he was there. King Cold turned around to face the man, gesturing towards Zuno and his assistants.

"Did you get everything that he said?" King Cold asked. The man nodded.

"Everything is stored in the shuttle's computers, my lord."

"Do you know your task?"

The man nodded. "I am to remain here in order to ensure that this planet remains under our control, and to obtain daily updates regarding crucial information."

King Cold nodded. "Best of luck to you, Jamba," he said before walking away.

Jamba nodded in turn. "And to you, sir," he said, before looking at the inhabitants of Zuno's world with all three eyes, his face not showing displeasure or amusement, only the cold impassivity of a person on a mission.

As King Cold flew up to meet the open door of his shuttle, he stopped to glance at Zuno's palace one last time. He smirked. He **definitely** wasn't coming back here, not so long as that overgrown toad lived. He flew in through the open door and sat down where he could as the hatch closed.

"Alright, get us off of this forsaken planet, already," he complained, to which the pilot simply chuckled.

"Acknowledged, my lord," Jamba replied, moving to take the shuttle up out of the planet's atmosphere. When they had managed to escape the planet's gravity, King Cold sighed, weary from the ordeal of the last few days.

"Well...as insufferable as that man is, there's no denying that the information he possesses will be invaluable."

"Indeed," Jamba replied smoothly, setting a course for Planet Chilled. "I take it you wish to begin training immediately?"

King Cold nodded. "Even I am surprised at this 'Son Goku's' capabilities. A power level of 225 million..." He paused, thinking to himself about some of the things that he had asked Zuno. "I will have to train vigorously. What time did Zuno say Son Goku would arrive again?"

"Assuming no interruptions, the same day that the Namekian Dragon Balls will recharge."

"Hm...just under four months..."

"I can attempt to delay him, although I do not know how successful I will be."

King Cold pondered the option for a moment before nodding. "Do it."

"As you wish." After a while, once the shuttle was well and truly underway, Jamba spoke up again. "If I may make another suggestion, it's possible that this gravity chamber concept which Zuno spoke of may prove useful. I can get information on how to construct one out of him. With all of the Empire's resources at your disposal, you could stand to create a rather effective chamber."

King Cold thought about this. "Hm...I am uncertain how much gravity training would benefit a being of my power. Nevertheless, I must make use of all available options. Make the arrangements as soon as possible."

Jamba smiled to himself, the kind of smile which suggested deeper machinations at work.

"By your will, it shall be so...my lord."

* * *

"Any progress?"

Tien stood over the dining table, idly using telekinesis to lift his cell phone to his ear. Blue Launch and Chiaotzu weaved through the kitchen like a pair of trained dancers. Between Blue Launch's sheer skill and Chiaotzu's flight and telekinetic prowess, they had already cut up all of the vegetables, placed them in a pot, turned on the stove, and began to stir just as much as necessary for the stew to come out just right.

Tien? Tien had two jobs: set the table, and watch.

It wasn't that he was a bad cook, far from it. As Chiaotzu explained it to him, there was only so much room to move around in in their kitchen, and as good a cook as Tien was, nobody could make daikon stew the way that Blue Launch could. Thus, the "watching" component of Tien's job came into play: if anything caused Launch to begin to sneeze, his job was to deal with it immediately. Given his training, he was able to keep tabs on Launch, set the table, and talk to Bulma on the phone, all at the same time, with little difficulty. At that present moment, Bulma sighed, just as he set down the last fork.

"Not much, big guy. Setting up the actual room wasn't hard: all I did was add on one of the lab capsules we use for testing dangerous equipment. The gravity generator has been slow going, though. The room needs to be reinforced in order to withstand the gravity, especially if you want me to trick it out beyond the first generator's maximum limit."

Tien simply murmured in acknowledgement. That was obvious from the start. He wanted to surpass Goku, Goku had gone up to one hundred times Earth gravity, and thus, he had to go even further beyond that if he had any hope of getting anywhere close to Goku's level of power even in his base form. He could stand to wait for some time for that opportunity.

"How much longer?" he asked. He heard the fly buzzing in the room before he saw it, flying dangerously close to Launch's face. A swift kiai crushed the fly into nothing.

Bulma groaned. "At least another 3 days? Maybe a week? It hasn't been easy here, Tien."

Tien nodded. "My apologies. I have no desire to pressure you."

"I know you don't, man, I'm just tired."

Tien chuckled. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Nah, nah, this is perfect, actually. I just finished this experimental drug I've been working on, and if my calculations are right, which they are, then...I'm sorry, what? ...What do you **mean** he-?! Oh good lord. Tien, sorry, I have to go, Kyle screwed with stuff and now the room's gravity is upside down. Again."

"Understood."

"Say hi to Launch and Chiaotzu for me!" She signed off, allowing Tien to pick up the floating phone and set it down onto the table, gently. Tien watched as Launch continued working, and instantly felt a strange sensation in his chest. Even after all this time, he still couldn't believe it. Years ago, he never would have considered a romantic relationship with anyone. There were too many variables, too much uncertainty, too many ways that the whole thing could go horribly wrong and end up wasting time better spent training. And yet, he was constantly surprised at just how little things had changed between him and Launch, now that they were "official." He still spent most of the day training, and she still cooked and home schooled herself and Chiaotzu when she had the time. They still slept in separate beds.

The main difference, Tien found, was how he thought about her. The more he thought about it, it didn't feel right using the monikers that their friends had come up with. Like one version of her was better than the other. Their relationship had come about precisely because both versions of Launch felt the same way about him, and that he, as he realized the night of the day he woke up, felt the same way about both versions of Launch. With that epiphany, the names that he had been using up until that point were simply unacceptable. "Blue Launch" and "Blonde Launch" would convey the same meaning, and as such, those were the terms he would use from now on.

There were other new developments, albeit far more minor. As soon as Tien could comfortably move again, he, at Blonde Launch's insistence, was solely responsible for getting the groceries. It simply wasn't worth the hassle of her possibly getting hunted down by the cops anymore. Thus, with Tien on grocery duty and Chiaotzu on laundry and cleaning duty, Blonde Launch could simply relax, aided in that regard by the new flat screen plasma TV that she...found, two days prior.

And, of course, there was the varying displays of affection between the two of them, which Tien had had some trouble with at first. Blue Launch was most comfortable with small gestures: a kiss on the forehead, leaning on the other's shoulder, cuddling on the couch. For his part, after some initial awkwardness, he had gradually become accustomed to her affections, and could readily reciprocate. However, Blonde Launch's displays of affection were a little more...intense. Fortunately, after significantly more awkwardness, the two were able to work out an arrangement in that regard that they both found acceptable, and thus, by Tien's estimation, things were going great.

...Really great.

Tien smiled as he walked over to where Launch was standing.

"The table is set," he said, planting a quick kiss on Launch's cheek. She giggled and turned around to look at Tien.

"Glad to hear it. Just give us five more minutes to get dinner fixed up."

"Understood."

After a couple seconds, Launch asked, "Any news on the gravity chamber?" Tien grimaced.

"It's going to be at least another three days. Maybe a week," Tien said, slightly annoyed. "From the sound of things, Bulma needs to find better employees."

Launch chuckled. "Well, it sounds like it'll be ready soon enough, anyhow."

Tien sighed. "Yes, but I would've preferred to have as much time as possible to train, given how much everyone else has progressed."

"You're thinking the others are gonna pick up that technique Goku learned? That Kaio-ken thing?"

Tien nodded, while Chiaotzu spoke up. "Yeah, between the gravity and that technique, the others are bound to be insanely strong by the time they all get back. I didn't pick up enough on how it works to figure it out, so..."

"So I'm left with gravity training," Tien finished. "With luck, Bulma's new generator will be far more efficient than the one Goku and Piccolo used, and I'll be able to grow in strength."

"Hm..." Launch murmured, thinking. "Have you thought about asking anyone to spar with you while you wait? It sounded like Gohan got insanely strong on Namek."

Tien shook his head. "At the moment, there aren't too many options. I figured Gohan needed a chance to return to his normal routine after everything that's happened, so I never asked. The only other option I can think of is..." He paused, looking skyward through the kitchen window. Launch was left rather puzzled, while Chiaotzu quickly looked in that direction as well.

"What's going on? Are you guys sensing something?" she asked, somewhat worried that whatever they were sensing was not particularly friendly. Tien nodded.

"He's heading right this way."

This cryptic statement only left Launch more puzzled.

"Hang on a second, who-?"

She heard a set of feet land just outside the cottage door, startling her slightly. She hadn't expected whoever it was to arrive so quickly. Chiaotzu took the initiative, floating towards the door and opening it with telekinesis before Piccolo had a chance to knock. Launch turned to observe the new arrival, while Tien simply chuckled.

"Speak of the devil," he remarked. "Launch was just asking if I'd considered sparring with you."

Piccolo chuckled in turn, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. "How fortuitous, then, that that is precisely what we came to ask you about."

Launch was momentarily confused before a much smaller figure, still the size of a small child, made his presence known, stepping out from behind Piccolo's enormous cape and addressing the group.

"Hello," Dende said, offering a small wave. The others smiled. Although they had only met the small Namekian a short time ago, he had managed to make a good impression on all of them, particularly with his enthusiastic recounting of some of Goku and company's adventures on Namek.

"Ah, so he's recruited you to act as a field medic, huh?" Tien asked. Dende chuckled.

"Basically. It sounded like an interesting change of pace from the paper cuts and bruises everyone at Capsule Corporation was asking me to fix," he remarked dryly. "I never considered that developing the ability to heal people from the brink of death would attract so many people who are clearly not dying."

Launch chuckled. "You've clearly never had to tear off a band-aid." Tien and Chiaotzu chuckled, while Piccolo and Dende were left confused.

"Wait, what's a band-aid?" Dende asked, but no one seemed interested in answering.

"So, you want me to spar with you, is that it?" Tien asked. Piccolo nodded, to which he responded, "Let me guess: Chi Chi wouldn't hear of you sparring with Gohan." Piccolo was far more reluctant to answer that question.

"Hey, we all know Chi Chi's scary. It's okay to admit it," Chiaotzu remarked playfully, only serving to annoy Piccolo further.

"Will you spar with me or not?" he asked gruffly, to which Tien looked at Piccolo for a moment, thinking.

Even after all of this time, it was still strange to think of Piccolo as an ally. Not a short time ago, as far as Tien knew, he had been bent on conquering the world. And yet, as of now, with Kami's soul inside of him, suddenly Piccolo was here, asking Tien to spar with him...fairly politely. Tien found the circumstances ironic, in a way. Even with this personal experience in mind, Piccolo seemingly redeeming himself in this way struck him as a surprising development. He supposed that Goku was more instinctively perceptive on such things. That at least would explain why he refused to allow Kami to kill Piccolo when he had the chance, and didn't seem to hold a grudge about being shot through the chest and killed the previous year. Tien could admit to some residual skepticism, but at this point, his desire to grow stronger won out.

Wanting to be safe, Tien glanced briefly at Launch and Chiaotzu, seeking to make sure that they were okay with what he was about to do. The two both nodded, and he turned back to face Piccolo, looking at him intently with all three eyes.

"When can we get started?"

* * *

A series of booming impacts rang out in the silence of the desolate red desert which encompassed the vast majority of Zoon's surface. A distant observer would be unable to discern precisely where they were coming from, in no small part due to the planet's distance from its sun, giving it a fairly light day and a frigid night. Were one to get closer, they would likely be struck repeatedly by rock fragments, which were being released in showers sporadically throughout the area, not long after many of the impacts. Even so, they may also get a slightly better picture of the impacts' source: two figures, flying high overhead and locked in intense combat with each other. Each impact indicated that the two had collided with each other once again, struggling to win. After a particularly long exchange of blows, one figure became illuminated by a red glowing ball being formed above their hand, which they promptly threw at their opponent, who could not react in time. With a barely audible cry of anger, the other figure was sent flying into a canyon before the ball exploded, reducing the entire structure to rubble in a brilliant flash of red light.

The victor flew down to the rubble, as if to finish the job, before a flash of light saw the rubble cleared away, and the second figure slowly getting themselves out. The first figure walked towards them slowly, before holding out a hand, which the loser of the bout accepted with a good-natured chuckle.

"I must say, Jeice, you and your friend are easily the strongest warriors I have ever encountered," he said, to which Jeice chuckled in turn.

"You ain't so bad yourself, mate," he said consolingly, pulling his opponent out of the rubble. Standing around a head taller than Jeice, with an elongated skull, dried out grey skin, and blank green eyes, the warrior struck quite the intimidating figure, aided immensely by the spiked white armor he wore over pure black undergarments. Jeice regarded him for a second before continuing. "Hell, Pui, if the Frieza Force had ever come down this way, someone like you would have risen way up in his army."

Pui Pui laughed heartily. "Ah, from what you've told me, you're probably right, but I would never stoop to serve your old master. A man like that has no place leading an army."

Jeice nodded. "Ya got that right, that's for damn sure."

Pui Pui grunted in agreement. "To fight and die alongside comrades is one thing. To serve someone as a soldier or a servant is quite different...and not the kind of life I'd want to live."

Before the two could talk any further, a loud cough interrupted them. They turned towards the source of the noise to find Recoome, hovering nearby, more than a little apprehensive.

"Uh, guys?" he said. "I hate to break this up, but, uh..."

As he spoke, the two of them both noticed a distinctive glow in the sky, like three shooting stars soaring overhead. Pui Pui was left perplexed, while Jeice froze up. He knew what those things were...and who was likely on them.

"We got company," Recoome finished.

Without another word, Jeice lifted off into the sky, Recoome following close behind while Pui Pui lagged a bit, trying to process what was going on.

"Hang on, are those lights up there like the vehicles you two came in?" he asked, to which Jeice simply nodded.

"Exactly. And if I'm right about who Frieza bothered to send," he said, getting close enough to clearly make out the Attack Balls hurtling towards the ground, "we're in big trouble." As he spoke, the Attack Balls crashed some distance away. After a brief flight, they were within striking distance of the downed ships, but they were still uncertain what to do even as they saw the hatches slowly begin to open.

"Perhaps we could set up an ambush, take them by surprise!" Pui Pui suggested, but Recoome shot him down.

"Nah, they've got scouters. They'll figure out where we are by our ki."

Jeice furrowed his brow. "We can't sneak up on them, but we can at least try to hit them with everything we've got!" Jeice then took the lead, forming a Crusher Ball in the palm of his hand. "Ready?"

Recoome grinned, purple energy charging up in his mouth for his signature Recoome Eraser Gun. Pui Pui likely formed the strongest attack he could muster, holding his arm up with his other hand like a rifle as a green energy sphere began to charge in front of his hand. "Ready!"

In a matter of seconds, a tall figure could be seen ducking under the hatch to exit. It was now or never. "Fire!" Jeice cried out, throwing the Crusher Ball down at the three Attack Balls as Recoome and Pui Pui launched their own attacks, bathing the area in a mixture of colored lights which let out a shock wave that could be heard for miles. The figure, seemingly taken by surprise, didn't move out of the way, and found themselves enveloped along with two others who were following them out of the pods. When the dust settled, the pods were, unsurprisingly, unscathed, having been built to survive even worse. And, as the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Jeice indicated, so were their targets.

"An admirable attempt, if ultimately ineffective," their opponent said. Jeice, realizing their best effort had failed, turned around nervously, gazing upon the face he had expected to see: that of his rival, Salza.

Where Jeice was red-skinned, Salza was turquoise. Where Jeice kept his white hair long, Salza kept his blonde hair short and curled towards the left side of his face. Where Jeice's armor had two shoulder guards, Salza's only had one on his left shoulder. And, unfortunately for him, in terms of power...Salza was over twice as strong as Jeice. Floating up next to him were his loyal comrades Neiz and Dore, bruised a fair amount from the explosion and each sporting a similar armor design which indicated that they were members of the elite Armored Squadron. Were Jeice not completely panicking, he might have paid more attention to a crucial detail: none of the three warriors had scouters any longer. However, as it stood, he only dimly registered the fact, not bothering to think about what it meant.

"If we hadn't been prepared for it, things wouldn't have turned out so well," Salza began, clearly savoring the look on Jeice's face. "You and your new friend are quite powerful...although still nothing compared to me."

Jeice grit his teeth. Salza was right. Neiz and Dore were stronger than any one of them individually, and Salza could wipe them all out without breaking a sweat. Still, he reasoned, clenching his fists, he wasn't going to go down easy. He had just readied himself to attack when suddenly, Recoome chuckled, catching Jeice off guard.

"You didn't dodge it on purpose, didn't you, Salza?" he asked, leaving Jeice and Pui Pui confused while Salza and his men smirked. After a second, Jeice realized what Recoome was getting at: their scouters were gone, but they would have had to wear their scouters in order to find them and report on their mission. Which means…

"You let us take your scouters out of the equation," Jeice said, causing Salza to laugh.

"Ah, you've always been a little slower on the uptake, haven't you, Jeice?" he asked, leaving Jeice angry before Salza continued, chuckling to himself. "As fun as it would be to beat you into the dirt, I'm afraid we came here on another matter." All three of them were confused, but none more so than Pui Pui.

"Hold on, so...you **aren't** here to kill them?" Pui Pui asked, still trying to understand the intricacies of Jeice and Recoome's situation. Dore laughed, a deep booming laugh to match his massive frame.

"Well, I mean, we were sent here to kill these two if they didn't go back to the force, but: no. No, we're not," he explained.

Jeice remained skeptical. "So what **do** you want with us?" Salza chuckled derisively.

"Well, Jeice, as much as I am loathe to do it, my emperor has ordered me to attempt to recruit you for his cause."

Recoome scoffed. "If Frieza thinks we'll go back to the force after what he's cost us, then you better go ahead and kill us, because there's no way in Hell that-!"

"He's dead," Dore interjected, startling Jeice and Recoome. True, they had hoped that he had died on Namek, but they never truly considered…

"In all likelihood, anyway," Salza amended. "We have not heard anything since we left to search for you."

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me too much, to be honest. There was a Saiyan bloke on Namek whose power level broke the scouter. Never caught the name, but he knocked us about like a couple of Fallaxian Springbeetles," Jeice said regretfully. "With that much power...who knows how much he was holding back?"

Salza nodded slowly. It was as reasonable a hypothesis as any, and Frieza **had** worried about the potential power that a single Saiyan could achieve. Perhaps his fears had come true. Recoome, meanwhile, simply resumed his hardened expression after processing the news.

"Well, whether it's King Cold or Frieza, the answer is the same: we're done. You're going to either have to go find someone else, or kill us right here, because we are **not** going back."

"We were not asking you to return to King Cold or Frieza's service," Salza said calmly, ticking off Jeice a little. "When I said 'my emperor,' I wasn't referring to one who has officially held the title."

Jeice began to get an inkling of what he meant, while Recoome needed a few more seconds. It was an outlandish idea, and yet, what he was saying suggested it might be possible.

"Then who **were** you referring to, Sal?" Jeice asked, knowing how much Salza hated the nickname. He began to mount a retort before sighing wearily. His eyes looked into Jeice's eyes, unwavering, seeming to scan every single detail before telling him what he wanted to know.

"The emperor we serve...is Lord Cooler."

* * *

Alright, another chapter completed! I'm typing out this update while I'm on vacation, so it'll be a bit before I can fix any mechanical issues with it. On one hand, I more or less have maintained the two chapter buffer, in that I have one chapter finished and two chapters close to being finished after a somewhat extensive rewrite. On the other, I'm not entirely certain if I'll be able to keep up a steady stream of updates based on how long this arc is shaping up to be. Hopefully the worst that'll happen is I'll have to take a 1-week break at some point so I have a chapter to give you. I definitely wouldn't like it if I had to go on a long hiatus halfway through, so you can rest assured I'll do the best I can to make sure that doesn't happen.

With all that said, response time!

Cerric says:

"I always enjoy these types of background chapters. Final version is shiny and flowing as hell. Good job!"

Thanks, man!

"I recognize this is an odd question, but because I couldn't stop thinking about it, I have to ask: were you channeling Winnie the Pooh when Cooler said "Oh, bother" in chapter 29?"

This question is so cursed. xD I just figured it was something Cooler would say in response to what happened: an indifferent "Oh bother" before shooting his mother with a ki blast.

Cerric helped me out a lot with critiquing the early versions of some of this arc's chapters. It'd be crazy if y'all went over to his page and read his awesome what if story "Strength of Many." Haha jk...unless?

Jokermask18 says:

"Odd as it is, I kinda feel bad for Cooler. I have questions:

1\. You mentioned Cooler taking Kanassa. Does this mean that this fic doesn't acknowledge the original Bardock movie?

2\. Can Frosta transform? Or rather, could she?"

1\. As far as I know, the original Bardock movie is officially non-canon, between the publication of Dragon Ball Minus and the fact that the new Broly movie depicted Minus' version of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. As such, any elements of that movie seemed to be fair game, so I decided to say that Cooler had taken Kanassa as a little nod to that movie.

2\. Frosta could not transform at the time of her death, although she could potentially develop her own transformations. She has only a 1st form, albeit she is also a mutant with a power level much higher than the rest of her kind. I also mentioned in that chapter that Frost Demon women are much larger than the men, with Frosta being just a couple feet shorter than King Cold despite the latter being in his second form.

mastercheif1229 says:

"Great chapter! Can't wait for the next one!"

Thanks!

RKF22 says:

"Excellent work can't wait for more"

Thanks, man! Glad to see you again. ;)

Full Power says:

"This has been a tremendous read so far. All the twists and turns that come from one simple change to the story as we know it. I commend you for finding a way to not only add more pacing to the Namek Arc without removing too many vital beats from the story, but for throwing in all sorts of changes - some majorly apparent at the time, others subtle that could come back later - to keep things relevant and different.

One of my favorite things has been just how much this story works without Roshi. I think it would have been easy to have Roshi survive and go through Namek, but you killed essentially the focus of your story (from a certain point of view) off at a meaningful time. It adds more stakes and meaning to the story. And I can't praise the real-world and slice of life elements, from the hospital scenes to Goku's return to Earth, enough.

You also deserve a ton of credit for acknowledging retcons and your own progress. Things happen. And as fun as TFS references can be, you're using them appropriately instead of depending on the "lol Krillin sux" and "lol Yamcha fail" when that's never been what the franchise has supposed to been about.

I'm eagerly awaiting Jan. 12!"

You know, I think you're the first person who's said that my version of the Namek Arc had more pacing. Not sure if I agree or disagree, it's just an interesting observation. And yeah, I definitely like the changes I made to the Namek Arc, even if some of them are pretty subtle and minor. It's also interesting to hear someone say that Roshi's absence from the story titled after him works well, which is honestly something I've been worried about for a while. I will say that the slice of life elements are some of my favorite moments to write in this fic, and I think that'll become clear over this arc.

Thank you for your kind words. I'd definitely like to think I've improved a lot over the course of writing this, and I hope to keep on improving. I also hope that you ultimately got the quality chapter you were waiting for when you wrote this.

Guest says:

"This was terrible, who the f••k is jamba?"

You know, ironically enough, I think a thank you is in order here. This review actually helped me to consider some of the ways in which my original outline for this story just wasn't going to work, and how I could have improved Jamba's introduction to this story. I feel like I've improved him as a character going forward, in some small part thanks to this, and am more prepared to write original characters for this story going forward, so...thank you, Guest. Your feedback is genuinely appreciated.

GOZEROKU SON says:

"HI THERE, GOZEROKU SON IS HERE, THIS IS A WONDERFUL STORY YOU WROTE! PLEASE KEEP IT UP YOU ARE A good writer. Thank you very much!"

Gotta say I'm digging the enthusiasm here, lol. And thanks! I hope you enjoy it going forward!

GojiRanger says:

"Ooooh, this arc is gearing up to be good! And quite unique from the canon. Interested in seeing where it goes.

Although, 20 million for Cooler's fourth form seems rather low, then again I assume that may have unlocked his fifth form during his training and that'll help close the gap between him and King Cold, if not Goku as well.

Also, will we be seeing what's become of Vegeta in this arc? Haven't seen him since he left Freiza's ship on Namek after Jeice and Recoome tried to kill him while he was healing."

Thank you! I hope that this chapter has kept that trend going.

I mean, honestly, I'm spoiling the story a little by answering this question, but like, come on. What was I going to do, put Cooler into this story and **not** have him unlock his badass fifth form at some point? I'd have to turn in my DBZ fan card.

Ever since I read this, I've been trying to think of where I can cut away to what Vegeta's been doing based on what I have planned for him, and honestly? I can't think of anywhere that wouldn't feel extraneous. So, I'm just going to say it now: in all likelihood, Vegeta is not going to show up in this arc. Everything that happens to him during this time and beyond will be elaborated on in the subsequent arc. I imagine that will be disappointing to some of you, but rest assured that our favorite prince will get a bunch of attention soon enough.

CosmoCatte says:

"This was a very interesting chapter, for sure! I can see why it took a while to get done given it's constructing an arc from the ground up, but I have to say that it's very well done thus far!

I'm gonna go ahead and assume that a particular plot twist is that Jamba's true body/self has never even gotten close to Cold, Cooler, Frieza, or Frosta, but rather that it has ALWAYS been a copy/copies.

I think the depth you're giving to Cooler and his additional transformation is interesting, though it clashes with my own personal view on how Frost Demon transformations work - I like seeing the individual perspectives of elements that either aren't explained or simply are rarely touched on in the canon/official source materials.

I'm curious and excited to see where this arc is headed, and I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter(s)!"

Yeah, constructing an arc manually has definitely been a challenge, and quite the learning experience for me as a writer.

Pretty much, but not quite for the reason you'd think. I'm working on the chapter that'll dive into some of that, and hopefully it'll prove to be a satisfactory answer.

Introducing Cooler into this story has been interesting so far, particularly given the far more limited material I've got to work with. And, yeah, the topic of Frost Demon transformations seems to be a pretty debated one among writers.

Hope you liked this chapter!

GuardianTree7 says at Chapter 14:

"Really enjoying this fic so much right now. I loved what you did with Piccolo and confronting his evil self. Congratulations on its success. I do have one complaint but it's a little too late now.

The first fusion Piccolo gets, you've drastically underestimated it. Before this fusion in the original he went from being just a little weaker then a super Saiyan to becoming equal in strength or stronger to someone who beat one without effort, someone at least 2-4 times stronger then super Saiyans Vegeta, 17 & 18.

Obviously the power gained would be different as it occurs at a different time and he's down one fusion along with a host of other potential reasons, but from everything we're told the fusion with Kami should increase his power and potential far more then Nail's did. I'd think it'd be closer to the 100k-500k range, very potentially higher though. Think about it when Piccolo fused with Nail he was at best 100k or lower, that would have meant his power was multiplied by about ten times. However in chs 13&14 fourteen you made him a little less then five times stronger."

Oh, Kami, I'm going to get comments on that for a while, huh? xD

At Chapter 21:

"Still really enjoying this fic, binged it some. Sorry about my tangent about Piccolo's power, after further reading I now see that you've already addressed it. I also apologize if it came across as combative.

There is something I noticed at the end of this chapter though. When you listed the power of Piccolo's special beam cannon, it was only slightly stronger then his full power, meanwhile the attack multiplied his power 3-4 times when he was far less experienced with it against Raditz. Given the power you had Piccolo at, a fully charged special beam cannon should at least be damaging to third form Frieza, especially when taking into consideration that its piercing ability."

You're good! And yeah, I didn't actually notice that until you pointed it out. That seems to be a goof on my part, which I'll probably edit once I get home. I think to justify it, I'd say that he didn't charge it up quite as long as he did against Raditz, so it was more of a two times shot. Ultimately, it doesn't seem that important, but yeah, I'll get around to addressing that. Thanks again for pointing it out.

And, well, speaking of power levels, let's take a look.

Piccolo: 462,000 due to some training he was able to work in over the last few days.

Gohan: 10,000,000

Goku: About the same, around 4,500,000, 225,000,000 in Super Saiyan. He hasn't really grown much stronger physically, but is attempting to get more of a handle on the Super Saiyan form.

Zuno: 57

Zuno's Assistants: 60

Jamba: Each copy is around 10,000

Tien(fully recovered): 2,300, 2,875 at Max Power

Chiaotzu: 1,050 after sparring with Tien for a few days.

Recoome(training in progress): 47,000

Jeice(training in progress): 45,000. His growth is slower than Recoome's due to being born under 10 times gravity.

Pui Pui: 44,000

Armored Squadron: As stated before, Salza is at 90,000, Dore is at 50,000, and Neiz is at 55,000.

With all that said, thank you all for reading, have a fantastic night, and take care.


	31. Tale 28: The Threads

"Nah."

While Recoome remained in a state of shock and Pui Pui remained in a state of confusion, Jeice said this without a moment of hesitation, the instant that he had heard the words from Salza's lips. The man in question, anticipating the former Ginyu Force members' skepticism, let out a light laugh, a vaguely mocking sound which only served to irritate Jeice further.

"I understand that it may be difficult to accept at first, but it is the truth. My lord is alive, and he has commanded me and my men to recruit you into his ranks." By this point, Recoome recovered, not sure whether to dispute Salza's claim or not, while Jeice was completely certain.

"Salza, hundreds of witnesses saw King Cold beat the ever loving crap out of the bloke, and you expect me to believe he survived that?" Recoome, still uncertain, raised a point.

"Well, it's said that Frost Demons can take an awful lot of punishment and still live to talk about it," he said. Jeice remained unconvinced.

"Even if he had lived, he can't have been conscious. Somebody had to help him escape, and I highly doubt anyone could accomplish that without being found out."

"You'd be surprised, tiny," Dore chimed in, causing Jeice to scoff at the insult. Salza pressed on.

"I was told by Jamba himself that he was the one who helped Lord Cooler escape," he said, causing Jeice to laugh out loud.

" **Jamba**?! That blue-skinned brown nose seriously convinced you that he committed treason against King Cold? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Salza countered, giving his rival pause. "Tell me, what do you know about Jamba, really?" Jeice and Recoome looked at each other, unsure how to answer, while Pui Pui simply stopped much paying attention, knowing he wouldn't get the context behind anything they were saying.

"Well...he's got three eyes...he clones himself...he's bald...and kind of a prick," Recoome listed, to which Jeice nodded in agreement.

"And he's had his blue lips firmly planted on King Cold's arse for as long as anyone can remember," he finished. "He's as loyal to him as the Captain was to Frieza."

"Exactly what I had first assumed when he contacted me, my dear Jeice," Salza replied, ticking Jeice off. "But as I spoke with him for a long enough period of time, I began to understand how completely he has deceived the universe, King Cold included."

Jeice scoffed. "Is that right?"

"Indeed. The man is duplicitous by his very nature, although he may protest to the contrary," Salza said. "He already had a reputation for his cunning machinations on behalf of King Cold. Is it really so hard to believe he has had his own motives this whole time?"

Jeice and Recoome paused, thinking it over. It was true that Jamba was rumored to be the architect of a great many things in the empire: obstinate buyers suddenly becoming far more accommodating, troublesome individuals being swiftly eliminated, leaks of information being efficiently plugged before they can spread too far. After all, being able to be in many different places at once gave him a lot of leeway when it came to taking matters into his own hands. Both Recoome and Jeice had only spoken to the man a handful of times in their long years of service to the empire, but upon further reflection, he did tend to be a little...ambiguous in his responses. Like he somehow wanted different people to get different impressions of him, for what reason neither of them could figure out. Considering how frequently he was rumored to lie to everyone he met...was it far-fetched to assume that he was lying to King Cold as well?

Even though he acknowledged this point, Jeice still had his doubts.

"Okay, but who's to say that Jamba isn't just manipulating you all into committing treason as a test of your loyalty? Or, what if he's lying about Cooler being alive in order to use you all for his own ends? You could be walking right into a death trap for all you know, and I for one ain't letting you drag me and my friends down with you at the drop of a hat!"

Salza chuckled. "I'm hurt you have so little faith in me, Jeice. Naturally, I considered those possibilities, but Jamba provided sufficient evidence to back his claim."

"What kind of evidence?" Recoome asked.

"He was able to repeat every word that my lord had said to me during a private conversation thirty years ago, one which we had had in a room completely insulated from any possible means of outside surveillance. The only way that he could have obtained that information was from my lord's own lips, and he could not have obtained it through coercion."

Jeice and Recoome both looked at each other, more than a little skeptical.

"That's it?" Jeice asked.

"Doesn't seem like a lot..." Recoome added, to which Dore scoffed.

"Well, we're gonna be meeting him and Lord Cooler at our next assignment after this, the planet Metamor, once we've figured out what to do with you. If he's telling the truth about what Lord Cooler's been up to the last thirty years, then we're gonna be seeing a whole lot of changes happening all over pretty soon. And if not..." He glanced towards Salza, who chuckled.

"We have certain countermeasures in place," he said cryptically, to which Jeice and Recoome decided not to comment. Instead, Jeice raised another question.

"Why exactly are you going to all this trouble, even if Cooler is alive? You lot have been working for King Cold and Frieza way longer than you worked for him. If you've got problems with them, what makes you think he'll be much different?"

Dore scoffed again. "Lord Cooler isn't anything like King Cold and his brat! He ain't afraid to get his hands dirty and do some real work himself!"

Recoome cocked his head, thinking. That **had** been one of their main issues with Frieza.

"Not to mention, the rates that we received for conquering planets under his management were three times greater than the rate we receive now," Salza added. "With Cooler as emperor, we would be able to retire with quite some years left in our lives."

Jeice's eyes widened a bit. He knew all about the rates the Armored Squadron got for their work under the current regime. If they really had gotten three times that under Cooler, then...Jeice groaned.

"Look, mate, I'll admit, the offer's tempting, but...I just don't know. The last time we did a job in this business, all of our mates ended up dead."

Salza's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, one question answered. "Your hesitation is understandable, although I would be remiss not to point out that your options are rather limited in this situation. We still have our orders from King Cold, after all." Dore nodded in agreement.

"The way he explained it, you're either coming back as a part of the force again...or you're coming back in body bags."

Jeice winced. "Ah, bugger, he asked for proof, didn't he?" Salza nodded.

"I'm afraid so, my dear Jeice," he said, knowing it would annoy the red-skinned alien. "However...it may be fortuitous to bring you along anyway, and simply make up a story to explain your retreat. That way, you can hear Lord Cooler's offer from his own lips before making a decision."

Jeice and Recoome paused, looking at each other. Although the offer was phrased as a reasonable one, both of them saw the writing on the wall. The Armored Squadron was, on the whole, stronger than the two of them, even fighting alongside Pui Pui. If they rejected Salza's offer, he would have no qualms about killing all three of them in order to bring their bodies back to King Cold and thus keep up appearances. If they had Captain Ginyu or even just Burter and Guldo with them, they'd likely be able to ultimately triumph in an all-out fight. As it stood, however, they'd be lucky to take out either Dore or Neiz before Salza took them out. And, of course, if they died right there, they'd never become strong enough to kill the man responsible for killing their friends, or even to obtain a means of reviving them. Such an outcome was simply unacceptable. Jeice sighed, making the only choice he could possibly make under the circumstances.

"Deal," he said, to which Salza smiled, while Pui Pui looked on with doubt etched in his features.

"Excellent. We will leave within the hour," the blue-skinned alien replied. "Make whatever arrangements you need to in that time."

"One moment," Pui Pui interjected, causing everyone assembled to turn to look at him. "I have questions I must ask."

Jeice and Recoome remained silent while Salza spoke up. "Ah, yes...I don't believe I caught your name."

"Pui Pui," he said simply, to which Salza nodded.

"Right. Well, Pui Pui, go ahead. Ask your questions. From what I could tell, your power was rather impressive for a resident of a B-class world."

Pui Pui wasn't sure what that term meant, but he paid it little attention. "From what I have been told by Jeice and Recoome, Frieza wished to conquer the entire universe, as did his father King Cold. May I assume that this Cooler has a similar goal?"

Dore nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"In that case...your empire is clearly aware of my planet's existence. Their forces **will** attempt to conquer it at some point."

Salza nodded, figuring that blunt honesty was acceptable in this situation. "You are correct. In all likelihood, based on your own level of power, myself and my associates would be the ones sent in to do it, whether under King Cold or Lord Cooler."

Pui Pui nodded, expecting that response. "I have also been told that King Cold is very much like his second child. Is that also accurate?"

Salza grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"But you maintain that Cooler is not."

"What exactly are you getting at, flaky?" Dore asked somewhat roughly before Salza put up a hand, bidding him to be quiet. Pui Pui continued, somewhat annoyed.

"I desire to accompany you to this meeting," he said, surprising everyone.

"Wait, huh? I thought you said you couldn't see yourself serving anyone?" Recoome asked, to which Pui Pui scoffed as he turned around to face him.

"I cannot, and I **will** not," he said sharply. "However, if this Cooler is alive, and strong enough to achieve leadership of your empire, then he will inevitably turn his sights onto my planet sooner or later. I must learn who he is, both as a leader and as a person." He turned back towards Salza, determination in his eyes. "If what you say is true, if Cooler truly is a leader worth following, a man willing to fight and die alongside his soldiers, then although I will not serve him directly, I will not oppose him when he comes to conquer my world. If he is not...I will fight to my last breath to protect my world from his rule."

Neiz and Dore looked at him curiously, while Salza gazed directly into Pui Pui's eyes, attempting to get a read on him. "You would die," he said simply. "Lord Cooler's power is beyond your comprehension, and both me and my associates here are all more than capable of killing you in combat. Your death would accomplish nothing."

Pui Pui nodded. "Indeed...but I would die a warrior's death, all the same. **That** is all that matters to me."

He looked back into Salza's eyes with defiance, as if he were daring him to challenge what he had said. Salza couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face. He was over twice as strong as this alien, by his own estimation, and yet, still the alien stood there, ready to fight him in a battle to the death. Such foolishness reminded him of how the Saiyans had been: prideful, arrogant, concerned only with growing stronger and proving themselves as warriors to be feared. It made him feel nostalgic.

"Very well," he said, a slight hint of newfound respect in his tone. "You may accompany us, Pui Pui. Make whatever arrangements you need to among your people before we depart."

Pui Pui scoffed. "I have no arrangements to make. I am ready to depart now." He turned towards his friends, who had listened to his speech with awe. "Do the two of you have anything you must do before leaving?"

The two of them thought this over for a moment before Recoome thought of something.

"We'll need to figure out where Burter and the Captain's bodies should go if you're gonna come with us," Recoome pointed out. "They've been sitting in two other pods a ten minute flight south of here, in order to keep 'em fresh."

This arrangement left Salza somewhat confused. "Well, I'm sure King Cold will be more than willing to give them a proper burial. Of course, it would be rather difficult fitting them both into one pod, but-"

"Their bodies aren't going anywhere," Jeice said firmly. "If we gotta stuff them into a single pod, fine, but otherwise, they're staying right where they are."

"Oh?" Salza remarked, curious. "And tell me..." he said, purple ki crackling over his right arm. "Just why is that?"

Jeice gulped. He couldn't allow for the Captain and Burter to be placed into capsules and launched into space, as was the custom for fallen soldiers of distinction. If they ever were revived, they would quickly suffocate, trapped in an airless capsule in the vacuum of space. It would be a horrific second death. All the same, Salza learning of the Dragon Balls' existence could be nothing but bad news. Still...it wasn't like he had a choice. He glanced at Recoome, who clearly had been thinking the same things, and took a deep breath before responding.

"It's...it's gonna take a while to explain."

* * *

Jamba leaned back in the pilot's seat of the recently commandeered Galactic Patrol ship, vaporizing his Frieza Force uniform in favor of a spare set of the unfortunate Galactic Patrolman's outfit. Having left the pilot's corpse on the planet where Jamba had encountered him, the Galactic Patrol ship was completely immaculate aside from the moderate damage that Jamba had deliberately caused to the ship's engines and exterior. To a trained observer, it would be easy to deduce that an average ship's weapons couldn't cause that kind of damage, as well as the fact that the ship's FTL drive was still operational at a reduced capacity. To Son Goku, however, someone who had had limited dealings with other life forms out in the vast reaches of space, Jamba was confident that his handiwork would convince the Saiyan that the ship really had been attacked by the Frieza Force. This would of course be helped immensely by the pulsar which Jamba had chosen to "strand" himself in, one whose regular cycle of intense electromagnetic pulses would give Son Goku hardly any time to think much about the situation. He had already sent out the message, which he calculated would reach Son Goku's ship within ten minutes. Then...all he had to do was wait.

Really, acting upon his plan had been the most difficult part for Jamba. After spending hours upon hours hearing every detail of the man's life story from Zuno, it had been incredibly easy for Jamba to ascertain what kind of person Son Goku was. He heard of his naivete, extremely prevalent as a child and never quite having gone away as an adult. He heard of his trust in the inherent fairness and goodness of people, a trait which held true most of the time, even now. He heard of his relentless optimism, an optimism which fueled his tireless, relentless push to grow stronger and improve himself, as well as his ability to persevere long past where most people would quit. And he heard of instances where his anger clouded his judgement, a risk which had only become more pronounced with his new "Super Saiyan" transformation.

Beyond all of this, however, he repeatedly heard instances of Son Goku's compassion, perhaps one of his most key personality traits. He heard time and again how Goku had gone out of his way to help others, risking his own life even when it may have been safer or wiser to leave well enough alone. He heard of how Goku had saved a turtle he had just met from a dangerous bandit who could have killed him and his friend Bulma. He heard of how Goku had saved a random mouse from being crushed to death in a cave in, simply for conveniently saving his life against the deadly General Blue. He heard of how Goku had refused to kill Piccolo Jr., a threat to the entire planet, if doing so meant that the innocent Kami would die as well, even when Kami was ready and willing to make that sacrifice for the good of the Earth. All of these choices ultimately led to a positive result, and showed both how Goku remained steadfastly committed to his principles and how those principles impacted others' perception of him.

And, yet, at the same time, Jamba had heard of his compassion's shortcomings as well. Like how his sympathy for his brother Raditz had persuaded him to release his hold on the Saiyan's tail, freeing the Frieza Force soldier and giving him reign to beat his brother into a bloody pulp as a thank you. He heard of how Goku had displayed some reluctance at the thought of killing Vegeta, a man indirectly responsible for killing several of his friends, out of the belief that he might be wrong about the Saiyan prince's ability to change for the better. And he heard of Goku's split second hesitation in killing Frieza, a man who had murdered untold billions, simply because he briefly didn't trust that he could make the right call in that situation, given how the Super Saiyan transformation was affecting his mental state. Many other people in his position would not have displayed any mercy when facing such people, nor would they think that such people could ever grow and change beyond what they were. Jamba knew at least that he had never considered Vegeta or Frieza capable of redemption. The fact that Goku could, for even an instant, be willing to consider such an idea demonstrated the validity of Jamba's own conclusion:

Son Goku was a good person.

Jamba couldn't help but chuckle at that. For as long as he had known of the Saiyan race's existence, "Saiyan" and "good person" being used in the same sentence seemed to be the exception rather than the rule. Their lust for battle and revelry in victory made them the ideal foot soldiers to Frieza's empire, which was all about crushing the weak underneath the boot of the strong. As such, Jamba hadn't particularly cared for them much, even if he had been just as dismayed and angry at their planet's destruction as he had at all the others destroyed over the years. Jamba wondered if Goku's uniquely good nature could be attributed more to his upbringing on Earth, or simply the result of traits that Jamba had not observed much in his service, but which were no less Saiyan in their origin. It may well have been both. But, in any event, how Goku had developed into such a good person wasn't nearly as relevant as the simple fact that he was one. A fact which made what Jamba would eventually have to do all the more difficult.

Jamba had already known that Son Goku would have to be dealt with simply because he was more than strong enough to kill Frieza, what had previously seemed to Jamba to be the biggest obstacle to his plans. The Chilled royal line was a threat to Jamba both through their raw power and their influence. The Planet Trade Organization's reach in terms of surveillance, even back when he had first initiated his plans, had presented a major roadblock, as did his lack of the means necessary to procure numerous ships and up-to-date maps of the universe. As the PTO offered easy access to all of these things, entering the organization's membership had been necessary, which he had managed to do early on in King Cold's reign. Rising through the ranks thanks to his abilities, he had been able to travel to many different worlds, learning the ki techniques they had to offer and growing stronger between all of his copies, some massively outpacing others. Of course, in the end, he could only reach so far with stronger individuals looking over his shoulder, making it increasingly difficult to move freely without detection. This, of course, said nothing of the indignity of serving beings as evil as King Cold and his family. Jamba knew that the current leaders of the PTO had to be eliminated as soon as possible.

And, just as Jamba had quickly deduced Goku's nature as a person, so he had also deduced that that very nature rendered his death an unavoidable necessity. Whereas the Chilled family would oppose him simply to maintain their own power, Goku would oppose him out of a sense of righteousness, a much tougher motivation for Jamba to deal with. Jamba knew that Goku could never understand why his actions up until that point were necessary, all taken in the pursuit of justice and a cause larger than himself. He'd quickly make his own conclusions without hearing everything Jamba had to say in his defense, writing him off as just another evil person for him to pound into submission. He would consider it his duty to stop Jamba, and as Goku's current course indicated, he didn't shy away from his duties. Having someone as tenacious as Goku opposing him was already a bad enough prospect, but throwing Goku's good nature on top of that just added salt to the wound. At least with the Chilled family, Jamba knew that the universe would be better off when every last trace of them was eradicated. With Goku, Jamba would be working to kill the man who killed Frieza and would go on to kill King Cold, saving trillions across the universe from a reign of terror that had lasted for centuries. He would be working to kill the kind of hero who only showed up a couple times in a generation throughout the entire universe. History would no doubt paint him as a villain.

Jamba sighed. He was hardly proud of his actions on many occasions, but he knew better than to consider himself a villain. The people of the universe would see the good that would come from all of this. Once the final stage of the plan was completed, the universe would be free of an unstoppable force of destruction, a cruelly apathetic entity with power simply beyond mortal comprehension. In one stroke, the old order of the universe would be washed away, providing an opportunity for a new universe to rise from the ashes. One where what had happened to him, and what he'd seen happen to countless others, could never happen to anyone again.

Jamba stretched his arms. The message had to have reached Goku's ship by now, meaning that the next phase of Jamba's mission to delay the Saiyan warrior would soon be underway. Taking a few deep breaths, he did his best to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead, setting his emotions aside and focusing on what he was going to do. What had to be done. So that it would all be worth it.

* * *

Goku, having been in the Super Saiyan state for quite some time, punched the wall of the training area with his eyes closed, severely denting the metal as his fist tore through it like an axe into a tree trunk. With that punch, his eyes opened, and he let out a cry of frustration seconds after he realized that he had failed yet again.

"Time?" he asked, doing his best to remain calm and failing miserably.

"Two hours, one minute, twenty-three seconds," the computer replied promptly. This did not improve Goku's mood.

"Two hours?" he muttered in a questioning tone, not quite believing he had been able to meditate for that long. When he fully processed just what he had managed, however, he only became angrier. "Two hours! Two! Hours! **Two hours** -!" he exclaimed, growing increasingly frustrated before finally slamming his hand against the dented wall with a cry of fury, causing a resounding clang to reverberate throughout the training area. When he had screamed out his frustrations to his heart's content, he again endeavored to calm himself down, but quickly found himself with only a few seconds in which to do so.

"Attention-" the computer began, causing Goku to turn towards the central console from which it spoke in a flash.

"What?!" he barked angrily, annoyed at the interruption. The computer continued, heedless of Goku's irritation.

"The ship's communication systems have just received an audio transmission on all frequencies. Analysis of said transmission suggests that it is a distress call, from a ship belonging to an organization known as the Galactic Patrol."

Goku sighed as he realized the importance of what the computer was saying. Clearly, he had a lot more work to do if he wanted to control his emotions in this transformation which he had unlocked. His ki decreased sharply as he returned to normal, finding it much easier to calm down.

"Can you play it back?" he asked, slightly tired.

"Affirmative. Beginning playback of recent transmission," the computer said before it complied with Goku's request.

"Mayday! This is an officer of the Galactic Patrol, calling all ships within range! I was attacked by a Frieza Force attack cruiser while on a diplomatic mission to the planet Arlia! I was able to fend off my attackers, but my ship has taken extensive damage, and I have been stranded near an unstable pulsar! If help does not arrive soon, within one, maybe two hours, I will run out of food and water! Please, I require immediate assistance! Repeat: this is an officer of the Galactic Patrol, calling all ships-!"

The sound of static rang loud and clear through the ship's speakers, preventing Goku from making anything else out.

"That is the extent of the transmission," the computer confirmed, leaving Goku with a simple choice to make.

"Can you locate where that message came from?" Goku asked, to which the computer paused for a moment before responding.

"Transmission source established. Coordinates: 468 by 327, mark 575. ETA: thirty-three minutes at maximum speed. Shall I set a course?"

Goku nodded, the correct decision obvious. "Do it."

"Adjusting course to intercept the source of the transmission..." The ship stopped in the middle of space, rotating until it faced the direction that the transmission had come from, a nearby star system which the ship had flown past the edge of. Once these adjustments were made, the ship took off from a standstill, reentering faster-than-light speeds as it soared towards its new destination. For his part, Goku sat down cross-legged in the center of the training area, thinking he could get at least part of another meditating session in before they arrived.

"Computer, alert me when we arrive and set a new timer," he said, to which the computer console beeped.

"Understood," it replied promptly, making the arrangements.

With this accomplished, Goku reentered the Super Saiyan state and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to take him to another place for a time.

When he opened his eyes again, he had just been brought out of his meditation by the computer's alarm, which Goku had designed the other day to be so loud to his slightly sensitive Saiyan ears that he would be brought out immediately. Ironically, this was the first meditation session which had not ended with him attacking something.

"We have arrived at the source of the transmission," the computer stated, to which Goku nodded, feeling more calm in the Super Saiyan state than he had before. Now that they were so close, Goku could clearly sense the presence of life nearby: a ki signature which was fading rapidly.

"Computer, can you give me a clear picture of the ship?" Goku asked.

"Affirmative. A visual image is now being transmitted to the viewscreen." As it spoke, a small screen on the computer console displayed a clear image of the ship from which the transmission came. Resembling a giant ladybug, the red, white, and yellow spaceship appeared to possess a cockpit big enough for one occupant, perhaps two with some difficulty, along with a lower level with an entrance along the back. Sections of the ship had clearly been torn off, and there were cracks in the glass of the compartment, cracks which could cause a breach if they worsened. No lights on the ship appeared to be on, but Goku could just barely make out the glow of one of the ship's control panels, which just barely illuminated a figure sitting in the cockpit, frantically pushing buttons. Goku knew he had to get that man out of there.

"Computer, can we, uh, connect to that ship somehow?" he asked, trying to figure out what to do.

"Negative. Docking system was designed by Dr. Briefs, but never implemented, as it was believed to be unnecessary."

"Damn. And we can't bring the whole ship in ourselves, it won't fit!" Goku put a hand to his face, trying desperately to think of something, his anxiety still much greater than it should be. He thought about exiting the Super Saiyan state in order to think more clearly, but decided against it for the moment. If he couldn't use this state and function well in a crisis situation, he definitely couldn't function well enough in a battle with King Cold and the rest of the empire's forces. He tried to think of what else he could do, and came to an epiphany. Instead of something **he** could do…

"Computer, what can you tell me about the layout of that ship?" he asked.

"The ship consists of a small cockpit on the first level and a larger second level containing simple quarters, a small amount of cargo space, and a control panel which grants access to the engine core. These two levels are connected to each other by a series of interlocking mechanisms-"

"Computer, stop for a second!" Goku interrupted, causing the computer to stop speaking instantly. "You said they're connected. Could the pilot...separate them somehow?"

The computer worked out the problem for a minute before beeping, signaling that it had determined the answer. "Affirmative. There is a mechanism capable of separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship, accessible via a control panel to the left of the pilot. The cockpit possesses its own limited engine, and thus could enter the hangar of a larger ship under its own power at a maximum speed of 50 kph. The cockpit is small enough to fit within the training area, but it would require depressurizing the entire compartment. Life support systems would require five minutes to bring the compartment back to a habitable temperature and oxygen level."

Goku nodded. "How long can we stay here?"

"Based on recorded emission patterns from the pulsar, an electromagnetic pulse will occur in approximately three minutes and forty three seconds, which will severely disrupt all critical systems."

"Got it. Reduce the gravity back to Earth levels and open the door to the training area as soon as I give the word. Plot a heading back on our original course and don't take off until the last possible second!" Goku took off from the console in a flash, entering his quarters and sealing the hatch behind him before reaching out towards anyone he could contact.

" _Listen to me: I'm going to open the door to my ship, but you need to separate your ship's cockpit in order to fit, can you do that?!"_

For a while, he didn't get a response, until a voice responded.

" _Yes...yes, I can do that. Open the doors."_

Goku nodded. "Computer, open the doors!"

"Affirmative. Training bay door is now opening."

The door, just barely wide enough for the cockpit to fit through, hissed open, leaking out air as it extended outwards. Shortly after, a series of mechanisms were activated one by one, eventually culminating in the release of the cockpit from the rest of the Galactic Patrol ship. Firing up its small engine, it rotated in order to fit into the opening the door created before slowly lurching forward, being extremely careful not to break anyway. In spite of this, the edges of the cockpit scraped against the door, which would have made a sickening screeching noise if the air had still been in the chamber. After some effort and a slight degree of further damage to both ships, the cockpit rotated back to its original position and deployed its landing gear. After registering the ship's presence in the bay, the computer began the process of sealing the chamber and restoring the air and temperature to sustainable levels.

"Galactic Patrol cockpit is now safely within the training compartment. Commencing re-pressurization."

Goku sighed in relief. "Great. Whoo! Good job," he said, not able to think of much else to say. "Okay, computer...let's get out of here."

"Acknowledged," the computer replied promptly. "Returning to original heading towards Planet Chilled."

With a slight jolt, the ship's FTL drive engaged once more, and Goku leaned back on his bed, still trying to remain in the Super Saiyan state for as long as he could. With nothing further to do but wait for the training bay to become habitable again, Goku decided to resume contact once more while having a small snack.

" _Sit tight for just a few minutes, okay? The room's gotta warm up and fill up with oxygen again."_ After a pause, a new thought occurred to Goku. " _You_ do _breathe oxygen, right?"_

This time, a response seemed to come a little faster. " _Yes. I breathe oxygen."_

" _Phew! Alright, cool."_

For a while, nothing more was said, before Goku thought of something else.

" _Say, what's your name, anyway? Don't think I caught it in the message."_

A handful of seconds passed before the pilot responded. " _Jamba. Patrolman Jamba, at your service. And yours?"_

" _Goku,"_ he replied before chuckling. " _Jamba, huh? Kinda sounds like jambalaya. I like it!"_

" _Jamba...laya?"_ the pilot asked hesitantly, not sure what Goku was referring to.

" _Oh, it's a dish from my home planet, Earth! See, you take some meat and vegetables, mix it all in with rice, and...oh, wait. You...probably don't know what rice is, huh? Okay, well, you get meat like sausage, pork, chicken, shrimp, and...you have no idea what any of those are."_ Goku paused for a moment before abruptly finishing his sentence. " _It's really good."_

After a longer period of silence, the pilot responded, " _I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."_ Before Goku could come up with another good conversational topic, the computer chimed in.

"Attention: training bay now restored to habitable levels of heat and oxygen."

"Okay then!" Goku said, swiftly leaving his quarters and entering into the training bay chamber just as the pilot was opening the cockpit of his ship. He had been ready to greet Jamba with an enthusiastic hello, but stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at the pilot's face. The bald head and the three eyes immediately grabbed the Saiyan's attention, so much so that he only dimly registered the alien's blue skin color and his purple and white spandex uniform. Even with these distinctly different features in mind, it was hard for Goku not to make a particular comparison. As Goku mulled over the implications of this, Jamba turned to look at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Goku?" he asked, all three eyes focused on him. Goku abruptly shook his head.

"Nothing, you just, uh...remind me of a friend, that's all."

Jamba smiled. He had anticipated some slight reaction to his appearance on Goku's part, given how long he had known Tien Shinhan, but he hadn't expected it to trip him up to this extent. Evidently, he reasoned, the Super Saiyan transformation heightened more than just one's righteous fury. It was understandable, of course: trying to stay in a transformation which fed off such feelings for long enough would set anybody on edge. On edge enough to make a mistake. On edge enough to not notice signs that a calmer person might have spotted before it was too late.

"I see," Jamba remarked politely. "Well...I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted."

* * *

"Well?"

King Cold sat on the throne of his flagship, it having been some time since he returned from Zuno's Planet. After dealing with some administrative matters, he was ready to rest before setting his plans into motion, his flagship being the preferred place for him to do so at the moment. It had been several years since he had launched it from the royal yard, sitting on the bridge, ordering his men around as they set about conquering planet after planet. It was almost pleasingly nostalgic, even if King Cold had never actually wanted to come out of retirement. The circumstances had forced his hand in the worst possible way. But, he reminded himself, he'd be able to correct that error soon enough.

Jamba, ever the helpful servant, stood behind him and to his right, having completed a critical task with another copy.

"The survivors of the Ginyu Force have accepted our offer," Jamba said. "Salza managed to convince Jeice and Recoome to return to your service, and have recruited an additional member: a man named Pui Pui, a native of the planet Zoon whom Jeice and Recoome befriended. They will be heading to the planet Metamor shortly, in compliance with your orders."

King Cold simply nodded. "I see. Well, in that case...have your copy tell them that they have new orders."

"Of course," Jamba replied automatically, his copy doing exactly that vast light years away, with hardly a second's pause. "The modifications to the cargo bay should give them the opportunity to grow significantly stronger than they are at present. Although, it will be some time before they are likely to arrive."

King Cold pondered this. "A fair point. I could certainly use sparring partners during my training." After a moment, he came to a decision. "Tell them to send their pods to the nearest Frieza planet for collection. You can pick them up in my personal shuttle."

Jamba nodded. "Very well, my lord. I am informing them of this arrangement presently. They will be delivered to you as soon as possible." After a moment, he dared to ask a question. "May I ask what your plans are at the moment?"

King Cold chuckled. "Well, I would certainly like to obtain the Namekian Dragon Balls as soon as possible, but at the moment, training to kill Son Goku in combat is of paramount importance. Have you managed to delay him?" Jamba paused for a couple seconds before shaking his head.

"Not yet, although I have managed to enact a scheme by which I may be able to delay him moderately. I simply need some time."

"I see. Well, if you can't manage it, it shouldn't prove to be much of a problem. Based on the information we were provided with, he does not have any means of growing too much stronger during his journey. I am confident that I will overcome him."

Jamba paused. "And the Namekian Dragon Balls, my lord?"

King Cold waved his hand. "Ah, there shouldn't be any real harm in leaving them for later. Based on what Zuno told us, there is no time limit on the resurrection of a single person, correct?" Jamba nodded slowly, prompting King Cold to continue. "In that case, whether I obtain them in a little over three months or a little over seven doesn't make too much of a difference. I'll just add it to the list of things I need to do once Son Goku is dead. I'll take care of it right after destroying this 'Earth,' wiping out the rest of Goku's inferior species, and making sure that nothing like what happened to Frieza will ever transpire again." After a few seconds, King Cold finished with, "I believe that summarizes what my plans are at the moment."

Jamba simply blinked. "I-I see," he said, noticeably surprised and internally pleased. He hadn't expected the king's plans to be so immediately accommodating to his own. It was, he thought to himself, a rather nice change of pace.

For a moment, nothing more was said between the two, until a question occurred to the old king. "Oh! Tell me, what have the Armored Squadron discovered about this 'Zoon?'"

Jamba took a deep breath. "It will take a couple minutes before I get a response, sir."

King Cold nodded, occupying himself by idly glancing around the ship and out the window, closely observing the massive star which Planet Chilled orbited. Between the size of the star and the vast distance between it and Planet Chilled, conventional scientific wisdom suggested that life should not have been able to develop on the planet's surface. And yet, develop it did, overcoming the planet's vicious cold, lack of typical nutrients, and a complete lack of anything which living creatures could breathe. These early extremophiles would give rise to a particular genus, one species of which would triumph over its rivals and achieve sapience. Naturally powerful, almost completely immune to disease, and hardly susceptible to hunger and fatigue, the Frost Demons considered themselves to be the dominant mortal species in the universe, with the Chilled royal line their greatest achievement. Generations of royalty had worked to organize an empire which would formalize this belief, which they viewed as a fundamental truth of nature. Frieza had come closer than anyone to accomplishing this goal, and may well have done it within the remainder of King Cold's life. Until...the impossible had happened.

The Saiyans were a modestly remarkable species, with a natural affinity for combat and abilities tailored towards growing stronger through survival that had made them perfect soldiers for King Cold's empire. With time, he was forced to admit, they would have become a worthy rival to the Frost Demons, at least in terms of raw power distributed throughout their population. And yet, for years, King Cold hadn't understood why Frieza was so afraid of them. Sure, he had heard the legends told about them, but there was no hard evidence that Saiyans with that level of power had ever existed. Even if one with such strength did arise, King Cold had assumed that there was no way that their power could possibly match that of the Frost Demon royal line, which had the potential to grow exponentially with each new generation. To say nothing of the simple superiority of the Frost Demons in terms of their physical abilities, abilities which no Saiyan could hope to match no matter how powerful they became. They had nothing to worry about, he had believed.

King Cold grimaced as he mulled over how wrong he had been, but also how Frieza had failed to correct such a grievous imbalance when he had the chance. Not killing Vegeta immediately after he realized that the prince had survived Planet Vegeta's destruction was the most obvious mistake, as the smoldering ruins of Frieza Planet 79 indicated quite clearly. Beyond that, Frieza seemed content not to address the possible danger posed by further stragglers outside of Vegeta's squadron, even though he was the one who had been worried about a single Saiyan rising to oppose him. And, of course, he hadn't bothered to engage in any serious effort at training himself following the destruction of Planet Vegeta, just to be safe. Such arrogant shortsightedness was one of several reasons why King Cold had made a particularly difficult decision regarding his son, one which he hoped was the right thing to do both for Frieza's sake and the sake of the empire. King Cold was so preoccupied with his thoughts that it took a couple seconds of effort on Jamba's part to return him to the present.

"Ah, right, of course. The analysis, Jamba," he said, slightly irritated at himself for getting distracted.

Jamba cleared his throat. "Salza reports a relatively primitive warrior race on the planet. The people have little in the way of organization, save a small monarchy located on the southern continent. The planet is B-class, although Pui Pui is a mutant with a power level rivaling Jeice and Recoome's. Assuming that he is a model for most of his people, he seems rather...anarchistic. He has agreed to lend his assistance purely out of loyalty to Jeice and Recoome. I highly doubt he would agree to work for us in an official capacity."

"Hm," King Cold remarked. "Still, the planet may have value. Perhaps I will send Salza and the others to conquer it once the plan has reached its conclusion."

At this, Jamba raised an eyebrow. " **You** shall send them, my lord? Were you not planning to return the empire to Lord Frieza once he has been resurrected?"

King Cold paused for a moment before sighing deeply. "I'm afraid not. I've been thinking about the unfortunate incident over these last few days, and I have concluded that my son simply cannot be trusted with leadership of the empire at this time. His errors have led to him being bested in combat, overwhelmingly surpassed by a warrior whose strength, and, indeed, whose very life, are a result of his own bad judgement." King Cold paused for a moment, considering how his son will react when he hears the news. "Before long, Son Goku's bloodline will be extinguished, and after I am granted the wishes I desire, I will personally hunt down every last Saiyan which has escaped my son's wrath, using the information that Zuno provided to me. Frieza will no doubt be enraged at losing his power, but...he will obey me. He always has."

"Particularly if you ultimately become stronger than him by the time he is revived," Jamba pointed out, to which King Cold nodded.

"Precisely. And, when Frieza eventually surpasses me utterly in terms of power, he will have proven that he is worthy of a second chance."

Jamba nodded before another thought occurred to him. "He may be less enraged at losing power than he will be at not being given immortality."

King Cold tilted his head, acknowledging the point. "True, but I'm sure that even he will be able to appreciate the importance of the second and third wishes I intend to make. ...He mourned as much as I did, after all." King Cold paused, the unpleasant memories coming back to him in full force. His voice hitched ever so slightly as he finished his thought. "He would want to make sure that he never loses her again."

Jamba nodded solemnly, leaving the king in silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Well...if you will transmit your access code to the shuttle, I shall depart for Zoon at once, my lord."

King Cold nodded dimly in response, his mind too preoccupied with unpleasant thoughts to notice the doors hissing open and shut as Jamba left the bridge.

* * *

Phew. Another chapter done.

I'm back in college now, and as I expected, further progress has been slower going. I'm at a bit of a weird disconnect to where I more or less have two chapters ready, but there's no chapter in between them, so I need to finish that in the next two weeks if I want to maintain a two chapter buffer. I have an idea of where I want to go with it, it's just a question of motivation and time in between a new load of college work. I'm not going to make any promises, save that I'll do my best to maintain the two-chapter buffer for as long as possible. I apologize for this note seeming a little rushed: I'm writing it as the clock nears 1 am the day I'm uploading this.

Anywho, let's get to responses!

Jokermask18 says:

"Another good chapter. Can I ask something: What if Chi-chi took up training and learned Max Power?"

I have given some consideration to Chi Chi asking for training at some point in this story, although I wasn't sure how far it would go. My main idea was her asking Tien, since I think it's readily apparent why no woman would want to train under Roshi, and possibly having Launch join in. I'm not sure if I'll ultimately go with that, though. I can definitely see her considering it after being helpless to save Gohan for so long.

Anonymously96 says:

"Great chapter

I think King cold might stumble across the third form bringing his power to about 150-200 million, probably more since he'll be training meaning he'll be able to actually be a challenge for Goku  
Also think that King cold might send another force to earth to gather dragon balls for him or something, he seems crafty enough for that  
However I also reckon that since Goku has almost 4 more months, and he's spending most of his time as a ssj, maybe he'll be able to gain partial mastery over the form, therefore improving both his multiplier and base strength  
I think he might discover the super Vegeta form if the going gets tough against King Cold or something  
Other than that, isn't cooler way to weak to be of any threat to Goku and company and Tien is so below piccolo atm that Piccolo would probably benefit more from training alone right now, until Tien gets to at least 20-25% of Piccolo's power

Update soon"

Well, you'll have to find out what ultimately happens with those two in the coming chapters. As for Cooler, remember, that total's only for his *fourth* form. We all know what else he's got up his sleeve.

And with Tien, although he's definitely way too weak to help Piccolo much, he's still a sparring partner, and will get a lot stronger. And he may well help out in other ways...

RKF22 says:

"Excellent work can't wait for more"

Why, thank you!

Gojiranger says:

"I wonder how Recoome and Jeice will react to the revelation that Cooler is still alive? I assume that they'll accept his offer to work for him, but how loyal they'll be is more questionable.

Also, nice reference to Pui Pui's servitude to Babidi in canon when talking about being "a solider or a servant". I like that.

Sucks that we'll have to wait a while to see what's become of Vegeta but, hey, that's cool, this arc's still looking good so far.

Good chapter, looking forward to the next!"

Well, now you have your answer to the first question, lol. And yeah, they're not all that loyal, given their previous bad experience, but they're going along with it at any rate. I didn't even really intend to make a reference there: that line was more sculpting out Pui Pui's personality in a canon where he hasn't yet been put under Babidi's control, and may never be.

Like I said, he'll be gone for now, but when he shows up again...it's gonna be a doozy.

mastercheif1229 says:

"Incredible chapter! I can't wait for the next one!"

Glad to hear it!

CosmoCatte says:

"Another really great chapter, and quite the enjoyable read!

First and foremost I want to say that I really like how Goku and Gohan are actively affected by the going-ons around them. Much like in my own story, you seem to be taking a more realistic approach on how they would cope (or be unable to cope) with certain losses and tragedies, and in the world of DBZ fanfiction, that's a surprising rarity to come by in a fighting-focal fic.

This saga is definitely starting to ramp up, and has me curious of where exactly things will go and if there will be any MAJOR twists. Given that this isn't really based on any full, established arc, I can't even take an educated guess, and I like that. It means that you're really making something of your own.

I don't know how to feel about Piccolo and Chi-Chi. I can kind of accept it on the basis that Kami and Piccolo merging canonically tames him, but I feel as if he was almost too extra with it all. I almost would have preferred a more reserved version of the same scene - the same sentiments but portrayed in a more gruff/short way on the part of Piccolo.

Still, I like that Gohan isn't being instantly allowed to train with Piccolo, as if he was I'd probably see it as a bit OOC on the part of Chi-Chi.

The Ginyus are going to side with Cooler, then, huh? Curious to see where that goes! I get the feeling that they'll play an important role in the chapters to come, even if it's more of a minor role.

I'm a little disappointed that you plan to write the Kaio-Ken and Super Saiyan as completely incompatible. It would be cool to see the Super Kaio-Ken in a story not of my own creation - even so, I understand the logic behind it.

All in all, a great chapter that I could only really nitpick in some places!"

Thanks for the long review!

Yeah, writing stuff like that, stuff which really gets into the emotions the characters are experiencing, has honestly been my favorite part of writing this fic. I'll be honest, I've always been a little doubtful in my ability to write really gripping DBZ fight scenes, but scenes like that come much more easily to me. And yeah, the arc is definitely taking some twists, twists even I hadn't expected with the first draft of it, lol.

Eh, I can understand that, but I think Piccolo would be pretty remorseful about all of that, to the point where he would make gestures he wouldn't make under ordinary circumstances in order to convince Chi Chi of his sincerity. And yeah, Chi Chi letting Gohan train with Piccolo right now would be completely out of character, in my opinion.

Yup, the Ginyus and the Armored Squadron will definitely be playing a part in all of this, although not for a bit. And as for the Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan, that seems to be the position in canon as of Super, so I elected to err on the side of caution on that front. I know Super Kaio-ken is a dope transformation, but I think I prefer it like this. Kinda lets the other characters take the Kaio-ken out for a spin, you know?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Luckily for me, there aren't really any changed power levels here, so I can leave that be. With all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care.


	32. Tale 29: The Guardian

Blonde Launch, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and Dende sat on lawn chairs outside of the Son family residence, overlooking the grassland below. There, a massive dome stood alone, the giant letter C printed on its side confirming that it was owned by Capsule Corporation. Even from their high vantage point and through the muffling of the dome's walls, they could still vaguely hear the continuous sound of blows being exchanged, as they had for quite some time. Launch sat with a can of soda in her hand, which Chi Chi had insisted upon after Launch asked where she kept her alcohol. Chiaotzu, meanwhile, was perfectly content with a small glass of milk, while Dende drank from a glass of water, concerned at how long it had been since Piccolo and Tien had asked for his services. Before long, Chi Chi emerged with a plate of food, a fruit salad for Chiaotzu and roasted fish for Launch and Bulma.

"Ah, sweet! Thank you, Chi Chi!" Chiaotzu said, floating his plate over to him with his telekinesis.

"Yeah, thanks, Chi," Launch said, grabbing her fish and chewing off a piece of it.

"No problem," Chi Chi said, slightly bothered by Launch refusing to use any utensils. She glanced down at the dome, noticing that the faint sounds of combat had not ceased since she had last been out with their drinks. "My word, they're still at it?"

"Yup. Three whole hours. They've just been fighting each other nonstop," Chiaotzu confirmed. "Haven't even taken more than a second to rest."

"It's honestly pretty fascinating to see just how long they've been able to last," Bulma added, while Dende regarded the dome with a pondering look.

"I'm still wondering what their motivations are for all of this. I mean, why go to such extraordinary lengths, pushing themselves to the breaking point and beyond, refusing any and all assistance until to do otherwise would mean death?"

"Goku," Launch answered immediately.

"Goku."

"Goku."

"They both want to beat Goku," Chiaotzu said.

"...Naturally," Dende responded dryly, slightly exasperated.

"The real question is whether all of this could help them do it," Bulma said. "I mean, isn't Goku, like, a thousand times stronger than them now? I'm not sure how training under three hundred times Earth's gravity is going to make up for that."

"Eh, I dunno. Tien's ki feels a lot stronger than it did yesterday, and they only started using the chamber today," Chiaotzu chimed in. "I mean, I got a fair bit stronger just walking around for a week under ten times Earth gravity. Sparring like that under what will eventually be three hundred times Earth gravity would have to lead to a bigger improvement."

"True..." Bulma said, thinking it over before shrugging. "Well, in any event, I think I've been here long enough to ascertain that the chamber isn't going to explode, shut down, or collapse under its own gravity and form a black hole that sucks up everything in a fifty mile radius." She calmly took her fish and got up from her chair, heading towards a clear open area where she could place her helicopter capsule. "Make sure those two know to clean off the solar panels every once and awhile, if they want to keep punching each other," she said jokingly. Launch chuckled before an idea came to her head.

"Say, Bulma, you got any plans tonight?" she asked, surprising Bulma.

"Uh, not exactly. I was thinking I should probably go home and take something in order to sleep, since ever since I took this experimental drug I developed a few days ago, I kind of...don't, anymore. But, you know, I can do that whenever, really. That's...kind of the problem." She paused when everyone else looked at her with either concern, complete confusion, or both. "Did, uh, did you want to do something?"

Launch shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. It's gotten kinda boring just sitting around here," Launch said, taking a bite out of her fish. "I know some pretty good clubs down in Ginger Town. Never really been to any of them with friends before."

Bulma appeared somewhat uncertain. "Well, that sounds fun, but Ginger Town? That's hours away in my helicopter capsule! Hardly anyone would be there by the time we arrived!"

"Not necessarily," Launch replied. "I know **somebody** here who has a faster ride available." She looked directly at Chi Chi, who began to fidget slightly.

"I, uh, I'm not sure I understand."

"That flying cloud Goku's got listens to you, doesn't it?" Launch asked, to which Chi Chi became a bit more nervous.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Oh, I gotcha! Kintoun is much faster than any of my vehicles. It could get us to Ginger Town in an hour, maybe less!"

"And Chi here can be our driver. Or...flier? Ah, whatever, you know what I meant," Launch finished, leaving Chi Chi conflicted. She chuckled, a bead of sweat forming on the side of her face.

"Well, it sounds like a delightful way to spend the evening, but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you two. I'll call Kintoun down and instruct it to take you there."

"Aw, come on, Chi Chi!" Bulma said. "We've never really taken the time to just hang out together as friends before."

"Besides, it's been, like, a whole month since you were last out of the house," Launch added. "You should feel free to go out every so often."

Chi Chi continued to look unsure, trying to explain her feelings on the matter, until Chiaotzu decided to interject.

"I can stay and look after Gohan for you, Chi Chi," Chiaotzu said. "And I'll make sure nobody bothers him while you're gone."

Chi Chi looked at Chiaotzu for a moment before glancing towards Gohan's room, where she knew he was still continuing to work on his homework. She sighed and turned towards the other women.

"I suppose going out for one night couldn't hurt," she said, to which Bulma cheered.

"Aw, yeah, girls' night! Let's do it!" Launch and Chi Chi chuckled before the latter let out a sharp whistle.

"KINTOUN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but eventually, the flying cloud descended from its customary resting position miles above the Son family residence, hovering above the grass in front of Chi Chi as if it were expecting something. "Wait here for now, Kintoun," she said, patting the cloud gently. "I'll be right back." The cloud did a small somersault, almost as if it were happy about the small gesture of affection, while Chi Chi walked back into the house. After taking a right, she walked down the hall until she came upon the door to Gohan's room, and knocked gently.

"Gohan?" she said through the door.

"Yes, mom?" he said back, almost by rote.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. I...I might not get back in time to tuck you in, but Chiaotzu's offered to stay and watch you." She paused, waiting for a reaction. "Is that okay?"

"Mhm," Gohan said simply. From what Chi Chi could hear through the door, it sounded like he was still hard at work on all of the homework that she had assigned him, as punishment for sneaking onto the Namekian spaceship. Just as he had been the previous night. And the night before that.

"Alright," she said after a second. "I'll see you soon! ...Don't push yourself too hard. Okay?"

"Mhm," was all she heard in response. She stood in the doorway for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath and walking back outside to find a curious argument taking place.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you are **not** pure of heart," Launch said, amused. Bulma, meanwhile, was adamant.

"Ah, come on! This thing might not have let me on before, but that was when I was still a dumb teenager! I mean, hell, I almost died like a dozen times trying to find the Dragon Balls **just** so I could wish for a hot boyfriend! I **think** I've become a lot more mature and selfless since then, and if this cloud is as smart as I think it is, it'll recognize that."

Dende and Launch looked at her quizzically, neither of them particularly willing to trust that assumption. For his part, Chiaotzu giggled.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," he said.

"Watch me!" Bulma retorted, irritated by the group's lack of faith. She took a step back and turned away from the cloud with her arms outstretched before allowing herself to fall backwards...and directly through the cloud, landing hard on the grass below. Chiaotzu and the other onlookers laughed as Bulma angrily attempted to swat at the cloud to no success. "Oh, screw you too, you over-sized chunk of cotton candy!" she said as the cloud tilted slightly, in a rather annoyed manner. Chi Chi chuckled as well, finding the situation to be a welcome dose of levity.

"Ooh, hold on, let me try!" Chiaotzu said, floating up towards the cloud excitedly. Bulma picked herself up and dusted herself off, chuckling all the while.

"Ah, right, I'm sure this overly sanctimonious, holier-than-thou puff of smoke will be perfectly fine with-" she said, seconds before her jaw fell as Chiaotzu sat snugly on the cloud.

"Oh, wow, this is surprisingly comfortable," he said, shifting around on the surface as Bulma stammered, trying to figure out just how this was possible.

"But...but...but he literally trained to **kill** people! For money!" she cried out, utterly confused.

"I guess Kintoun works in mysterious ways," Chiaotzu remarked before floating off, leaving Bulma irritated. Chi Chi sighed before taking a step towards Bulma.

"I could try towing one of your vehicle capsules along, if you'd like," she said kindly, to which Bulma scoffed.

"I'll pass on that, although I appreciate the offer. Besides, as if I'll admit defeat to the arbitrary rules of some heavenly aerosol! Let me see here..." She pulled out her capsule container and rummaged through its contents, meticulously organized by numerical order. "Aha! Here it is!" She pulled out a capsule labeled "576," and opened it, releasing a small watch-like device in a puff of smoke. The others looked at it with confusion, not sure what it was, with the exception of Launch.

"Hang on, is that-?"

"Mhm! A new and improved Micro Band! I decided to revisit the concept a few years ago, and worked out some issues with the original design."

"Micro Band? What is she talking about?" Dende asked.

"Ah, it was some old doodad Bulma built years ago that shrinks the person wearing it. She gave it to Roshi in exchange for some submarine he had lying around," Launch explained. "He kept suggesting that Blue should take a bath while we lived at Kame House, but after I realized what his game was..." Launch laughed as she reflected on the memory. "Ah, hell, the look on his face after I riddled him full of bullet wounds! I will cherish that image for as long as I live."

"...Right," Bulma said, slightly unsettled. "Anyway, let's go!" She pushed a button on the device and almost instantly shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Chi Chi took a second, processing everything, before bending over in order to offer her hand, which Bulma jumped onto before Chi Chi closed it, making sure to keep a good grip on her lest she get blown away.

"What about you, Launch? I can't imagine that you're very pure of heart, at least not by Kintoun's standards," Chi Chi inquired, to which Launch simply chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry. I've got that covered." As she spoke, she glanced around the grassy field until she found what she was looking for: a dandelion. Quickly plucking it, she put it up to her nose and took a deep breath, finding herself unable to resist an incoming sneeze. "Ah...ah...ACHOO!" she cried out, instantly transforming into her Blue counterpart. She looked around for a second, as if trying to remember where she was and what she was doing, before the memory ultimately came to her. She ran up to Kintoun and hoisted herself aboard, wrapping her arms around Chi Chi's waist and fitting snugly on the cloud's surface. With the other two secured, Chi Chi readied herself for take off.

"Alright, Kintoun: take us to Ginger Town!"

Without wasting a second, the cloud took off at top speed, startling the three of them as they soared into the late afternoon sky, leaving Dende and Chiaotzu alone. For a while, neither of them spoke, unsure what a good conversational topic would be without the others to bounce off of. Eventually, Chiaotzu just said the first thing that came to mind.

"So...immortality, huh? Everyone seems to want it, but is it, uh, all it's cracked up to be?"

Dende just kinda looked at him for some time, not quite sure how to respond. Were he to voice his true feelings on the subject, it would undoubtedly be off-putting. And yet, the longer they stood there in silence, the more awkward the situation would become. No sooner had the silence finally become so unbearable that answering Chiaotzu's question was preferable to Dende than he was saved by outside circumstances. The sounds of combat below suddenly stopped, and Dende stood up straight, hearing something in his mind and looking towards the dome worriedly just as Chiaotzu felt a rather significant decrease in Tien's ki signature.

"Oh, no. I, uh, I have to take care of this," he said before flying off towards the dome, leaving Chiaotzu alone. He looked around for a moment, unsure what to make of Dende's evasiveness before his gaze settled on the house.

"Alright, I guess I'll, uh, go inside now," he said, with nobody else listening.

* * *

Once he was done healing Tien's injuries, Dende only needed to take one look at the two warriors, Tien barely able to stand while Piccolo stood with his arms crossed, before he made a decision.

"Okay, you two are taking a break. Immediately."

Dende crossed his arms as Piccolo and Tien looked at him with annoyance. Neither of them wished to delay their training any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"Nonsense," Piccolo retorted. "I haven't been injured to a degree which my regeneration could not easily repair."

"Maybe **you** weren't, but Tien here had four cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and massive internal bleeding. If I hadn't gotten here when I did, he could have died."

"But I didn't," Tien replied. "That's what you're here to prevent, correct?"

Dende scoffed. "You're not Saiyans. There's no reason for you to be pushing yourselves this hard, and just because I agreed to heal you two whenever you needed it doesn't mean that I'm going to encourage that."

Tien sighed. "Is it not enough that we pledge to be more careful in the future?"

Dende shook his head. "Nope. It seems clear to me that you two believe my healing abilities give you free reign to be as reckless as you want, reassured by the fact that I can repair almost any damage that wouldn't kill you instantly. It is equally clear that some limits must be put into place."

Piccolo looked at Dende, unconvinced. "You wouldn't abstain from healing us when necessary."

Dende nodded, conceding the point. "True, but, as I learned while talking to Tsuno the other day, members of the Dragon Clan with healing abilities were capable of selectively healing others' injuries." Dende smirked as Tien and Piccolo understood his proposal. "The next time either of you injure yourselves to the point that you are near death, I'll just stabilize you and repair anything which could easily worsen. After that, your recovery will be entirely up...to you." Piccolo and Tien were silent, to Dende's amusement. "I'm sure you two would much rather use that time to train, as opposed to simply laying around doing nothing. Particularly with Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi all coming back to Earth sooner or later, after months of training with this King Kai person? And that's not even mentioning how strong Goku has become." The two warriors continued to remain silent, unable to counter Dende's argument, and Dende couldn't resist leaving one last comment to add on to their embarrassment. "But, then again, what do I know? I'm just a child, after all. A child who also happens to be the only person in the known universe who can touch someone and repair broken ribs in a matter of seconds instead of a matter of **weeks**."

"Enough!" Piccolo barked. "You've made your point."

Dende grinned. "I know I have." In a second, he dropped his carefree expression and became deadly serious once more. "Now, you two are going to rest for at least thirty minutes. Tien, you are going to eat a full meal during that time. And throughout the rest of the day, you two are not going to spar with each other."

"What?!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Dende said, borrowing from what he knew of Earth expressions. "You're free to do whatever you'd like on your own, as long as you're not pushing yourselves too hard. However, I don't want you two sparring with each other today. Understood?"

Tien and Piccolo glanced at each other, both acutely aware of their own humiliation. "Understood," they said in unison, evidently displeased.

"Excellent," Dende replied. "Be sure to heed my instructions in the event you require my talents again this evening."

"We will," Piccolo confirmed, before Dende exited the gravity chamber and took off towards the Son family residence, leaving Piccolo to hit the button to the door with a kiai, causing it to seal itself as the gravity generator resumed producing a field equivalent to five times Earth gravity. Tien winced at the familiar sensation of pressure, but noticed that it had gotten fairly more tolerable now that all of his injuries had been healed. With a minor degree of effort, Tien walked over to the generator's control panel and shut it off before inputting a series of commands. Once this was done, Tien moved towards a panel in the wall and pushed a circular red button, causing it to push outwards and reveal a compartment containing food, water, and other supplies which Tien had prepared for the day's training. Pulling out a brown paper bag with his name written on it, Tien then picked up a water bottle and tossed it to Piccolo, who caught it faster than he could see. As Tien moved to set up a space for his sandwich, Piccolo looked at the bottle in his hand with a mixture of indecision and annoyance.

" _Young Dende is right, Piccolo. It is important to rest every so often."_

Piccolo scoffed. " _This coming from a man who was days away from dying of old age."_

Kami chuckled. " _In this case, both your elders and the youth are in agreement_ ," he quipped, worsening Piccolo's mood. Still, he could admit when he had been beaten in the realm of logic. He swiftly opened the water bottle and downed its contents before vaporizing the empty container with a small burst of ki and joining Tien on the floor of the chamber. Upon sitting down, Piccolo noticed Tien's meal, a dish of homemade jiaozi, as well as the paper bag, which displayed Tien's name written in pen and surrounded by small hearts.

"That...changeling woman, Launch, she made this for you?" he asked plainly, causing Tien to look at Piccolo with confusion.

"'Changeling?'" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, although Piccolo didn't understand why.

"She changes form, does she not?"

"I...suppose that's one way to describe what she does, yes," Tien responded. "Her appearance and personality changes between two distinct individuals whenever she sneezes."

Piccolo nodded slowly, having seen both of her distinct forms on several occasions, but only recently putting together that they were in fact the same person. "I'm assuming the blue-haired one is the one who prepared your meal."

Tien suddenly assumed a serious expression. Had he been speaking to someone like Krillin or Yamcha, they would've quickly realized that his seriousness was exaggerated on purpose. However, as Piccolo did not know him as well, he became slightly off-put, wondering what he had done to upset Tien.

"Under what basis did you draw that conclusion?" he asked, as if he were offended. "Is it so unfathomable that Blonde Launch could have prepared a dish as excellent as this? What is it about Blue Launch that led you to believe she made it, despite only speaking to her once?"

Faced with Tien's supposed irritation, Piccolo was left even more uncomfortable, and struggled to respond in an attempt to justify his thought process. "Um, well, I had simply thought that, uh...what knowledge I have of both personalities led me to conclude that...um..." Piccolo found himself sweating slightly, and felt...embarrassed. It was a rare emotion for him, one that never failed to make him uncomfortable. To his surprise, however, Tien's anger seemed to dissipate instantly, and in a flash he was...chuckling. Piccolo was even more confused than ever.

"Forgive me," Tien said. "My attempt at a joke." Understanding dawned in Piccolo's eyes just as Kami began chuckling in his mind, which only served to irritate and embarrass him further. "Blonde Launch suggested that I should try and further develop my sense of humor. What do you think?"

Piccolo grumbled. "She's not the only one who thinks it could use some work," he said grumpily, which strangely served to make Tien chuckle even more along with Kami. "What?" he said to both, causing Tien to smile slightly.

"You made a joke," he explained, to which Piccolo cocked his head.

"I...I did?"

"Well...kind of," Tien conceded.

" _Bit dry, but you're getting there_ ," Kami added.

"...Huh," was all Piccolo could say.

For several minutes, nothing more was said, until at last Piccolo, acting on impulse, decided to break the silence.

"You've improved a great deal in a very short period of time," Piccolo said, causing Tien to look up.

"Thanks," he said simply before continuing his meal.

"That 'Max Power' technique is quite impressive. I must admit, after I had successfully sorted through all of Kami's memories, I had debated devoting time towards mastering the technique myself."

Tien murmured slightly as he ate. "Why didn't you?" he asked.

"It seemed that, even with Kami's refinement, the loss of speed and stamina outweighed the raw power increase the technique offered. After that, I was either more than or not nearly strong enough for the technique's use to make much of a difference, especially considering such drawbacks."

Tien mulled over Piccolo's words, until an idea occurred to him. "If you don't mind my asking, have you ever considered using that gigantification technique again? The one you used when you first fought Goku at the tournament?"

Piccolo looked at Tien quizzically, not sure what he was getting at. "Well...no. You were there, surely you must have observed that it didn't increase my power at all outside of raw physical strength. Not to mention the massive increase in size left me an easy target of Goku's attacks."

"But at the same time, your speed didn't decrease at all, in spite of your increased size."

"True, although I fail to see...the relevance..." Piccolo said, starting to piece together what Tien was thinking.

"The primary drawback of the Max Power technique is the massive increase in muscle mass that accompanies the infusion of ki into the body. This ultimately hampers the user's movement and causes a great deal of strain, making it difficult to maintain for extended periods," Tien explained. Piccolo nodded, aware of all of this through his access to Kami's memories. "For humans like me, a lot of that strain comes down to simple biological limitations. Our bodies simply can't sustain such a massive increase in muscle mass for very long. In Chiaotzu's case, he couldn't even sustain it at all, at least not without almost hurting himself in the process."

"And you believe that my ability to increase my size could allow me to make greater use of the Max Power technique than you have been able to?"

Tien shrugged as he finished his jiaozi. "Your physiology doesn't seem to be bound to the same limits as me and the others. It's worth a shot."

Piccolo pondered the matter for a moment before making a decision. "Alright. Then I shall attempt to test your hypothesis." He got up off of the floor and walked to the center of the chamber, Tien quickly following suit.

"You think you can pull off the technique based on what you know from your memories?" he asked, to which Piccolo nodded.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," he said, preparing himself for the attempt while Tien looked on with interest, wondering whether his idea would produce any results. After taking a few deep breaths to center himself, Piccolo began to slowly grow in size, surpassing eight feet tall, then nine, then ten, his width growing proportionally to his height such that he covered a much larger portion of the room than he had previously.

"Remember, the chamber's only about fifteen feet tall," Tien cautioned.

"I am aware," Piccolo said, his voice slightly louder and deeper as a result of the size increase. "Now, then..." Piccolo grunted in exertion as he began to pump additional ki into his more massive frame, his muscles bulging out uniformly throughout his body, yet less so than when Tien and the others utilized the Max Power technique. He threw out a couple of jabs at the air, and smirked with satisfaction. Although he did feel encumbered compared to when he was normal size, and the strain of the transformation certainly didn't help with the strain of growing, Piccolo could easily tell that neither issue was quite as pronounced as they were when Tien had used the technique during their earlier sparring. And, most significantly, both Piccolo and Tien could tell that the power increase Piccolo could pull off at that size was greater than almost anyone else had been able to manage.

"Incredible," Tien said as he observed Piccolo's newfound power. "Your first time using the technique, and you've managed to get it up to a fifty percent power increase."

Piccolo smirked. He could have told Tien that simply from sensing his own power level. "Indeed. It would seem that your hypothesis was correct. Namekian physiology seems more readily capable of handling the increase in muscle mass caused by the Max Power technique. I would wager that at my normal size, I can operate the technique to about the same degree you do, but far more easily." To demonstrate this point, Piccolo quickly shrunk back down to his original size, allowing himself to release some of the additional ki he had taken into his body as he attempted to hold onto the rest. To his surprise, he found that his muscles had bulged out more at this size than when he was larger, and the physical strain was also greater than he was expecting. Nevertheless, a few test movements revealed that he was only moderately encumbered by the transformation, while retaining a 25% power increase. Tien looked on with interest, fascinated by his sparring partner's capabilities, before Piccolo ultimately reverted back to normal.

"Considering the maximum size you've grown to in the past-" Tien began.

"37 meters tall," Piccolo clarified, a part of him almost smug about it.

"-without losing speed, and with considerably less physical strain, the amount of pure raw power you could wield-"

"Would be considerable," Piccolo finished. "By my estimate, based on what I have managed thus far, I could grow up to perhaps sixteen times stronger at my maximum size."

"Sixteen times..." Tien muttered before he shook his head. "But you wouldn't be much faster than normal, and you'd be a massive target, to boot."

Piccolo nodded. "Precisely why I have not used my size-altering ability in combat since that day," he said. "In all respects, the Kaio-ken is a superior technique for the purpose of increasing one's power. Still, with the Max Power technique in mind...it may have some use."

"You mentioned that you had been trying to successfully pull off the basic level of the Kaio-ken. Do you feel any closer to accomplishing that?"

Piccolo grumbled and shook his head. "No. Although I am aware of the principle behind it, and have Goku's use of the technique to serve as a reference...for some reason, it still eludes my grasp."

Tien put a finger to his chin, thinking. "Hm...perhaps the Max Power technique may help in that area. The two techniques do share some similarities, based on how you explained it to me. Familiarizing yourself with using Max Power may help you to fully understand how to utilize the Kaio-ken."

Piccolo pondered this before shrugging. "It's worth the effort, I suppose. It is conducive to both of our goals that I successfully achieve the Kaio-ken as soon as possible."

Tien nodded. "Indeed." After a spell of silence between the two warriors, the computer contained within the gravity generator spoke up through the device's built-in speaker.

"Attention: thirty minutes have elapsed. The gravity generator will now resume standard operation within thirty seconds. Prepare yourselves." After taking this information into account, Tien swiftly disposed of the remains of his meal in order to prevent them from being crushed into the gravity chamber's floor. This now taken care of, Tien took a deep breath, bracing himself as the room returned to five times Earth gravity. Piccolo likewise felt the change, albeit not nearly as severely.

"You go ahead and keep practicing with Max Power," Tien said. "I'll engage in simple exercises under this level of gravity, and notify you if I desire to increase the gravity any further."

"Understood," Piccolo replied, and the two began their respective regimens. As Piccolo's muscles grew in size once more, he glanced at Tien, who began with a simple series of laps around the chamber. He suddenly found himself reflecting on how curious their circumstances were. Almost a decade prior, Piccolo's own father had killed Chiaotzu, and had nearly killed Tien before Goku intervened. Then, of course, there were the years of Piccolo's own life spent trying to kill Goku, and by extension all of his friends, Tien included. Piccolo knew that, had he possessed the power and the means to do so without earning the ire of Goku, Tien would have tried to kill Piccolo without hesitation. And yet, now the two were...more or less getting along.

Really, his situation with Goku and the others had changed quite drastically, with so many factors lying at the center of it all that Piccolo was hard pressed to find any single one to point to. The arrival of the Saiyan Raditz and the pending invasion of his allies had obviously necessitated a lengthy pause in outright hostilities between himself and Goku's friends. The removal of his father's consciousness from his mind had also helped him to carve out his own personality, separate from the lingering desires which had driven his actions until that point. And, of course, there was the rather unusual bond between himself and his pupil, serving only to weaken his father's influence over him. And yet, even with all of this in mind, a part of Piccolo still couldn't quite believe it. He never could've imagined that he'd be spending his days sparring with a man he wanted to kill not two years ago, right outside of Goku's own home, which Piccolo had devoted a minor fraction of his time towards tending to. And yet, not only was this the case, but to be quite honest...he hardly even minded.

" _Funny how things work out, isn't it?"_ Kami asked inside his mind, causing Piccolo to grunt in response, somewhat amused.

" _You could say that."_

* * *

Dende sat on his lawn chair overlooking the field below once again, Chiaotzu now staying inside in order to look after the house. He thought about going inside to talk to him, but decided against it. He figured he had made Chiaotzu very uncomfortable given how their last conversation went. Thus, he sat alone, idly listening to the serene sounds of nature.

That is, until the sound of something very much not natural could be heard incredibly close to his face.

Without any warning, Mr. Popo suddenly appeared in front of Dende atop his magic carpet, smiling that friendly, yet slightly unnerving smile of his that always put everyone else slightly ill at ease.

"Greetings, Dende," he said jovially, right before Dende literally flew out of the lawn chair in fright. After taking a moment to adjust to Mr. Popo's presence and stop panicking, Dende mustered up the courage to speak.

"W-What brings you here, Popo?"

At this, the genie frowned slightly.

" **Mister** Popo," he said, not appearing to be particularly upset, but nonetheless insistent on clarifying that particular point.

"Ah. Sorry," Dende replied politely, to which Mr. Popo nodded.

"I would like you to accompany me to the Lookout," he explained. "Grand Elder Tsuno and I have discussed an offer that we would like to make to you."

"What kind of an offer?" Dende asked.

"It will take some time to explain," Mr. Popo replied. "Please, stand next to me on my carpet, and you will be transported to the Lookout instantly."

Dende looked at the genie for a moment before sighing and nodding. Tsuno would be able to tell him if anything happened to Piccolo and Tien, and a teleporting carpet would get him there quick enough to do something. He could afford to leave briefly.

"Very well," he said, floating onto the carpet and giving Mr. Popo the go-ahead.

A second later, the two of them were atop the Lookout, and Dende's body had to quickly readjust to the reduced air pressure, causing him a brief second of pain before he regenerated from the resulting damage. Grand Elder Tsuno stood not too far away, smiling as Dende arrived.

"Welcome, Dende. I trust that you have been well?"

Dende nodded slowly. "More or less. What have you brought me here to discuss, Grand Elder?"

Tsuno chuckled slightly, amused by his young brother's straightforwardness.

"I suppose I ought to get straight to the point: Mr. Popo and I have been discussing a possible solution to two separate problems that each of us are facing at the moment."

Mr. Popo nodded. "As you can imagine, having both the Earth's Dragon Balls and the Namekian Dragon Balls tied to the life of a single person could easily lead to disastrous consequences."

Tsuno nodded. "Even assuming that we remained at peace for centuries, sooner or later I too would pass just like Grand Elder Guru, and the Earth's Dragon Balls would be deactivated, with no one immediately present to restore them."

Dende nodded slowly, understanding what the two of them were getting at. "You wish to transfer the Earth's Dragon Balls to me, so that they will continue to remain active."

"That is correct," Mr. Popo replied. "Recent events have demonstrated how having two sets of Dragon Balls active can be immensely beneficial, and considering your own immortality, there would be very little risk of Earth's Dragon Balls ever becoming inactive. We would always be able to make use of their power if need be."

Dende paused. Mr. Popo's argument was sound. After all, without Earth's Dragon Balls, many of his Namekian brothers, along with untold thousands both on Earth and throughout the rest of the universe, would remain dead, slain by Frieza and those who served him. Without the Namekian Dragon Balls, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, and now Krillin would be permanently deceased, torn away from their families and friends forever. The continued existence of both of these magical artifacts was clearly beneficial to all parties involved, even if they both presented the danger of misuse.

And yet…

"Well, I would certainly be willing to accept Earth's Dragon Balls, but...you mentioned that there were two problems that you believe I can solve."

Mr. Popo smiled. "It is as Tsuno told me: you are rather intelligent, and perceptive, young Dende." Dende simply murmured in response, prompting Tsuno to continue.

"The problem Mr. Popo must address is filling the vacant position left by Kami, half of the lost son of Katas...and Earth's previous Guardian." Dende cocked his head in confusion.

"Guardian?" the child asked. "Was he the strongest warrior of this planet? I was under the impression that he was centuries old and somewhat frail."

Mr. Popo sighed. "For a long time, he was by far the strongest of Earth's warriors, for what little worth that strength seemed to have. Near the end of his life, Son Goku, his son, and many of his allies all surpassed Kami." Dende nodded, understanding a bit better. "However, it is not necessary for a planet's Guardian to be the strongest fighter of that planet."

Dende was still confused. "But would strength not be necessary in order to guard the planet from potential threats?" Mr. Popo shook his head.

"The purpose of the Guardian is to oversee the planet placed under their protection," he explained. "Upon assuming the position, Kami was granted a number of abilities to aid him in that task. His own control over the abilities he possessed as a member of your Dragon Clan improved dramatically, and he was able to see everything that occurs on Earth, as long as he remained atop the Lookout. He was able to possess the bodies of others and channel his full power through them, an ability which he seldom used for obvious reasons. He could also transport souls to the Other World and argue on their behalf, as well as sense the ki of godly beings, something mortals are incapable of under normal circumstances. All of these powers aided him in serving as Earth's supervisor and protector under the Kais, the overseers of the wider universe."

This only served to confuse Dende more. "Kais? Other World? What?" Tsuno hastened to clarify things for the boy.

"As Mr. Popo explained it to me, the Kais are a race of beings responsible for creating and loosely overseeing all life in the universe," Tsuno clarified. "They live in Other World, a world which houses the souls of the deceased, like our brothers not long ago. Different Kais are responsible for different sections of the universe, and all the souls which reside in each of them. King Kai, the person who taught Goku his most powerful techniques, is the Kai responsible for overseeing the north quadrant of the universe, including both Earth and Namek."

"I...I see," Dende said, trying to understand it. "So, Kami, he reported to King Kai."

"Occasionally," Mr. Popo remarked. "In all the centuries I served under him, he only spoke to King Kai a handful of times."

"And he had the ability to travel to this...Other World, as a mortal?" the boy followed up, to which Mr. Popo nodded.

"He could travel anywhere in the universe, provided that he knew its specific location. However, he only ever used it to move between Earth and Other World."

"But there is no regulation against leaving the Lookout for whatever reason?" Dende asked. Mr. Popo shook his head.

"None at all. You would be free to move about as you deem fit, even going so far as to reveal yourself to the general population." The genie paused to consider an important point. "Of course, I imagine some eyebrows would be raised if you left the planet you were guarding too often..."

Dende nodded. That at least made sense, but there was still one lingering question he couldn't quite answer. Or, rather, there was an answer, but not exactly one he would have liked.

"But...why are you asking **me** to fill this position? Surely there are others who are stronger, older, more experienced. Beyond my obvious...abilities, I don't see how I stand out that much as a worthy candidate."

Tsuno nodded, understanding the child's confusion. "Well, as I understand, there aren't as many worthy candidates as you may have assumed. In order to be considered for this position, you must be completely pure of heart, without a single drop of evil in your soul."

"This, unfortunately, excludes most of Earth's strongest warriors from being eligible to serve as Guardian," Mr. Popo added. "Of those that remain, we concluded that many would not be interested. Son Goku already declined Kami's offer to appoint him as a successor six years ago."

"Our brothers all want nothing more than to return to their homes on Namek," Tsuno continued.

"And I doubt that Son Gohan would be willing, even assuming his mother wouldn't wholeheartedly object," Mr. Popo finished. "In short, you are on a very short list of people who could be worthy candidates at this time. This would be true without your immortality and your healing abilities, even if both are undoubtedly points in your favor."

Dende nodded, another question forming in his head. "And...what will happen if no Guardian is selected?"

Mr. Popo and Tsuno looked at each other, momentarily debating how to answer, before Mr. Popo decided in favor of blunt honesty. "The first Guardian of any given world is appointed directly by the Kai responsible for overseeing that world's section of the universe, in recognition of courageous and selfless acts which protected that world and perhaps the wider universe from a major threat. The succession of Guardians continues as a way to repay the honor bestowed upon them by their Kai, transferring those god-given powers through generation after generation. If such a world remained without a Guardian for a long enough period of time, the Kais would see it as an insult. All contact between the Kais and the residents of that world would cease effective immediately, and great warriors of that world would be expressly forbidden from traveling to their Kai's planet for any reason, no matter how righteous they may be."

Dende couldn't keep his eyes from widening slightly. "Could any given Kai not elect to make an exception?"

Mr. Popo shook his head. "No ordinary Kai has the power to do so. Such customs are strictly enforced by the Supreme Kais, Kais of far greater power and status who watch over both the living world and Other World. King Kai would have no option but to expel Earth's warriors from his planet and swear off all contact with them forever."

"That being said," Tsuno quickly interjected. "We both want to impress upon you that you are by no means required to accept Mr. Popo's offer. You may be one of only a few candidates, but there **are** other candidates, at least one of which may well accept the position. No one would think less of you for declining."

Dende nodded faintly, somewhat overwhelmed as he thought the whole situation over. The way he saw it, he had two options, both with their own merits.

The first option, taking up Mr. Popo's offer and becoming Guardian, represented what seemed like an enormous responsibility. He would likely have to remain on Earth most of the time, even though he could theoretically travel to Namek whenever he wished, and he would be responsible for the welfare of all life on the planet. At the same time, however, accepting the offer meant learning things he hadn't even considered possible. In one short conversation, his entire view of the order of the universe had been altered, and he knew somehow that there were still greater questions to be answered. Answers which serving as Earth's Guardian could provide him.

The second option, declining the offer and returning to Namek with his people, would be the easier of the two. He wouldn't have the immense responsibility of overseeing the Earth, and he would be able to return to his life before as if nothing had happened. His responsibilities would consist of farming hydrangea plants, laughing and playing with his brothers, and slowly developing his skills with the use of ki. It was a simple life, a life which Dende knew he would be content living. And yet...there was something making him hesitate.

Were he to return to his village, his newfound healing abilities would be almost unnecessary. On Namek, accidental injury to the extent that a Namekian's own regeneration couldn't easily repair the damage was virtually unheard of. Beyond assisting in farming, Dende's only true role among his people was simply to grow up and be ready to eventually become the Grand Elder, hopefully not until several centuries had passed. All that had changed following Frieza's invasion was that now, instead of simply being a Grand Elder, he would quite possibly be the last Grand Elder for all eternity, an undesirable situation that could be easily avoided through a single wish on either of the sets of Dragon Balls. In short...Dende wouldn't be very useful back home.

Earth, on the other hand, was populated by a staggering number of living beings, beings who were on the whole far more vulnerable than Dende's brothers. From what he had observed in his short time on the planet, accidents were frequent, often resulting in damage that couldn't be fixed through their own medicine, and which could even result in death. His powers, and the ability to instantly transport himself wherever he wished, could be the key to saving thousands upon thousands of lives. The amount of good he could do for the people of Earth, people who had thus far readily accepted his brothers' presence on their world, and some of whom played a direct role in saving his own, was astounding.

Of course, there was still a rather significant issue left unspoken, but really, would it not be selfish to resolve it? To sacrifice a trait that would allow him to help so many more people than he might have otherwise, simply for his own personal comfort? And for a comfort so bizarre, as well: a desire for the simple **possibility** of death. Why would someone wish to have the risk of dying by random chance? It would make far more sense to choose to die when one was good and ready. Surely the people of Earth would eventually reach a point where his powers were no longer needed. Whenever that came to pass, there would be no need for him to remain immortal, and he could simply ask his brothers to render him mortal once more with the Namekian Dragon Balls. It would perhaps mean outliving many of his brothers and friends, but he had already seen most of them die once. Besides, giving up the possibility of saving a significant number of lives for his own satisfaction in dying with his people was the height of irrationality. There was only one sensible option.

"I accept," Dende proclaimed, two words that would change his life forever.

* * *

Another chapter uploaded, and not a moment too soon. I mean, honestly, this one's been done for a while, but Chapter 30...is not. Yeah.

As of this moment, I only have a one chapter lead, through Chapter 31. Even swapping the two chapters around, which can be done given their differing locations, would only give me a month to write the new Chapter 31, then another 2 weeks to write Chapter 32, and so on. To be honest, I've found myself juggling a lot of things that have kind of caused me to push this to the back of my mind. The idea of working on it just hasn't been occurring to me lately. Even writing this update at this very moment is taking me away from something else that I need to be doing. I'm honestly torn on whether I should make plans to put the fic back on hiatus halfway through the arc, or if I should keep this going purely so that I don't end up not meeting the expectation I set of being able to give you guys an uninterrupted arc. I quite literally don't have the time to decide that at the moment, so, you know what? I'll let you guys toss in your two cents.

Let's go over the responses.

mastercheif1229 says: "Absolutely incredible chapter! Looking forward to the next one! Story gets better and better with each one!" Why, thank you.

RKF22 says: "Excellent work can't wait for more" I honestly appreciate your consistency, good fellow.

Jokermask18 says: "Another good chapter. What are the odds of the humans discovering transformations for themselves beyond Max Power?" Thank you, and...eh? As far as something uniquely human, not just learning some other person's big power up technique, probably fairly unlikely. I might give them something, though, who knows? That would probably be pretty far in the future if I did end up going for it.

Anonymously96 says:

"Okay So normally I don't like OCs but I must say that Jamba is not feeling forced and is well written with an actual personality  
It seems that he's wanting to kill Goku not because he's evil but because of some compulsion  
Wondering that that unstoppable Force of evil is tbh  
Also, King cold is so so confident of beating Goku when he knows that Goku is well over twice his power? Or has he somehow unlocked the third transformation of his race and now just needs some more training to catch up to Goku's 225 million?  
Personally, all this time staying as a ssj would definitely increase Goku's base power as well as multiplier, so his hopes and assumptions of Goku not gaining a lot of power will be kind of misplaced tbh  
Also the power of cooler maybe his fourth form, but from canon I think the fifth form is merely a 2-3 times increase, still well well below the power of Goku and King Cold  
So much anticipation for what's gonna happen

Update soon"

Why, thank you! I definitely enjoy Jamba as a character myself, although I must correct you on one point: he's not being compelled to do what he does, at least not in the sense that he's being forced somehow. He believes that what he is doing is necessary, and he is making every choice he makes entirely of his own volition.

The unstoppable evil will be something hinted at in time, but I will tell you that it's not an original creation. As for King Cold, he hasn't really trained much and he's got a lot of potential, so it's not altogether impossible. Also, King Cold **is** Frieza's father, and the prince's overconfidence had to come from somewhere, now didn't it? And as far as Cooler goes, from what I understand of the movie, he was fighting Goku's base form evenly in his 4th form, meaning that his 5th form would actually be many more times stronger than what I've planned for it. He is stronger than King Cold, though, believe me.

I hope you keep on enjoying these chapters!

CosmoCatte says:

"Another great chapter!

This is one of those chapters that is most easily described as as setup chapter - nothing massive happens at any given point but instead a series of smaller events are set in motion that will have greater effects later on.

I enjoy the snippets we get of Goku and what's going on with him, however just as much I'm enjoying the interactions that focus on the remaining Ginyus and Cold. I think your writing ability is showing itself strongly with this arc, as despite being built from the ground up by you it holds just as much integrity as the previous arcs of the story.

If I had to nitpick any one thing, as I often try to do in order to give something constructive, I think it would be that while I like the use of Zuno it's dawning on me that he's kind of an information ex-machina. Nothing is stopping Cold from just getting all and any information he needs, and I feel like that creates potential for a power imbalance that surpasses 'interesting' and moves into 'boring'.  
Not to say that it's a guarantee, but it's definitely something to consider!

Either way, this was a great chapter and I'm looking forward to the next one!"

Thank you, especially regarding the integrity of the arc, as that was one of my big concerns going into this. And, yeah, I have considered that Zuno may represent too much information. I'll certainly keep that in mind going forward. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

GhostKing666 says:

"Super Kaio-ken is only really possible when your dead, the strain is just to much when your alive(and even then Goku was only able to keep it up for a few seconds and with the SS1 form).

To use the Kaio-ken while transformed requires either a Super Saiyan transformation that possesses perfect ki control(aka Super Saiyan Blue) or a transformation that creates a body far more durable and resilient then a Saiyan regular body(If Super Saiyan 2 could be said to be an overclocked version of SS1, SS3 is taking that concept to the limits that a Saiyan body could handle(though curiously enough possessing a tail actually helps mitigate the stamina issues of SS3, to the point where Kid Goku, who previously couldn't handle more then a few seconds as an SS3 could fight normally as if he was in his adult body). Super Saiyan 4 get's around the limitations of SS3 by using the Oozaru aspects of the transformation to create a body that's far more physically durable and robust, drawing out a Saiyan's power to its ultimate limits(similar to Gohan's mystic form), which is why Kid Goku would become an adult when going SS4 and why the form can handle generating energy levels far beyond what SS3 can handle with virtually no stamina issues(outside of fusion anyway). Such a body would also be capable of handling the Kai-ken despite the lack of perfect ki control(and in fact SS4 Gogeta even uses the kaio-ken in Dragonball Heroes))."

Huh, see, I was always confused by that whole "Ten Times Kamehameha" thing they do in GT. But yeah, I'm sticking to the canon explanation of "Super Saiyans' ki is just too volatile to make use of the Kaio-ken without injuring oneself." Much simpler that way, in my opinion.

And back in Chapter 24, GuardianTree7 says:

"Another great chapter, though you might have dragged out Goku's transformation too long. It was really good, Frieza ignoring him as Goku thought internally, but what Frieza did was far worse then in the original. In this version he's closer to Piccolo and Yamcha's there too. So based on what Frieza did I think it would be more like a flip of a switch, no emotions and internal conflict building up overflow the dam blocking the transformation, the dam would have already burst the moment Frieza did that last act, and he'd be dead. I'm not saying the transformation would be instantaneous, but the trigger would be. Also poor Dende, the others should have really distracted Frieza better."

Yeah, I've heard some people complain about the length of the transformations sometimes, sorry about that. I figured that that scene would take place over maybe 20-30 seconds, and I wanted to give myself some time to describe the whole thing. At least now all the transformations Goku does into Super Saiyan will be way faster, lol.

Next up, a few power levels, I guess?

Tien: 3,000, 3,750 at Max Power

Piccolo: 465,000, 581,250 at 25% Max Power and 697,500 at 50% Max Power

Piccolo(Max Giant Form, estimate): 7,440,000

With all that said, thank you all for reading, hope you all have a fantastic night, and take care.


	33. Tale 30: The Nightmares

"Ahh...this is the life, huh?"

Blonde Launch leaned back slightly, stretching her arms as she made sure not to fall off the bar stool. At opposite sides of her were Bulma, drinking a glass of cold water, and Chi Chi, who was drinking tea. Launch herself had just had her second shot of tequila, still holding the empty shot glass in her right hand before setting it down. Chi Chi chuckled slightly.

"For some, I suppose," she remarked politely, causing Launch to chuckle in turn.

"Ah, come on, Chi, you sure you don't wanna join me? It'll loosen you up **just** enough, hehe." As she spoke, the bartender returned with her third shot, which she accepted eagerly. "Thank you, kind sir!" she said, causing Bulma and Chi Chi to raise an eyebrow. They never would've imagined that Blonde Launch was ordinarily a happy drunk. For his part, the bartender smiled a kind, patient smile. He sensed that he'd have to deal with this lady for awhile.

"Anything else I can get for you ladies tonight?" He turned to address Chi Chi specifically. "Madam?"

Chi Chi chuckled. It was the first time she had been out since her wedding where someone had known she was married, although she wasn't certain how he had realized this.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm quite alright."

The bartender smiled before turning to Bulma. "For you, miss?"

Curiously, a part of Bulma almost bristled at the term, even though the rest of her knew better. As far as she was concerned, she was perfectly content with her current situation. She and Yamcha hadn't been right for each other, and now that they were single again, they could both...move on. At their own pace.

"Nothing for me, thank you. As long as I can't sleep it off, I'm not drinking anything."

The bartender smiled. "Insomnia, eh? Not to worry: my aunt Dani taught me how to make the perfect cure for that. I'll whip up a cup for you!"

Bulma chuckled. Her own knowledge of pharmacology, as well as everything else modern science had to offer, had been no help in reversing her self-imposed sleeplessness. She supposed it was logical to resort to homemade methods.

"I appreciate the gesture," she said. The bartender finally turned to Launch once more, who had finished the third shot by the time he was done talking to the others. He smiled, a lot more nervously this time.

"And you, miss?"

Launch chuckled. "Ah, no rush. Give me a bit to adjust to this."

"Of course," he said before walking away to assemble the ingredients needed for his aunt Dani's special tea. Chi Chi couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"'Miss Launch,' if you don't mind my asking...have you ever thought about being called 'Mrs. Launch' instead?" she asked in a conspiratorial tone, but found herself slightly surprised when Launch snorted out a laugh.

" **What**?! Are you serious right now?" she asked, laughing all the while. Chi Chi huffed slightly in indignation.

"It's a legitimate question," she countered. Bulma smiled while Launch struggled to calm down.

"Chi Chi, it's been, like, what, a month? These sorts of things take time. Usually," she added, reflecting on Chi Chi's own circumstances. "Most people don't get engaged in, like, five minutes."

Chi Chi's indignation only grew with that comment. "It wasn't five minutes!" she said angrily. Bulma shrugged.

"Eh, five, six: honestly, I was more focused on your whole deal with Goku than I was on the fight."

Launch took one final breath in order to regain her composure before cutting in. "I wasn't: it was eight minutes."

"Eight?!" Bulma asked, completely surprised, while Chi Chi's face fell.

" _That's...that's a little longer than I thought it was..."_ she thought sheepishly.

"Mhm. Although really, with all the talking, the straight up pause halfway through, the way it ended...calling it a 'fight' is kind of generous."

Chi Chi crossed her arms and looked off to the side, embarrassed by the whole thing. "I-I didn't do **that** badly..." she said softly, trying to hold on to her dignity. Bulma chuckled while Launch thought over what had been said earlier.

"Honestly, it isn't the timing I got a problem with," she admitted, to Bulma's surprise.

"Hang on, what? After a **month**?!" Launch shrugged.

"Way I see it, we were kinda together for a lot longer than that. I wouldn't want to push any of that onto him, but like, if he walked up to me tomorrow and told me that he wanted to start introducing me as his wife or whatever, I'd be down." Chi Chi simply nodded, while Bulma kind of blinked.

"Huh. I...I see."

"The thing that's funny is the idea of making it legal." This time, both Chi Chi and Bulma were left confused.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, prompting Launch to chuckle.

"Well, for one thing, I've never quite been sure how to explain the whole split personality thing in a legal sense." Chi Chi and Bulma nodded, that at least being reasonable. "And, even if we did manage to sort all that out, it'd be pretty difficult to really do an official ceremony. I mean, Blue could maybe do it, but I'm kind of a wanted criminal, like... **everywhere** ," she said. "Why do you think I pick places like this or that bar in West City to hang out in?"

As a man a couple seats down from them pulled out his phone in order to send out a text, the two women looked at each other, growing somewhat nervous. "...The bartenders are nice?" Chi Chi suggested hopefully, knowing in her heart that it wasn't the answer.

"Why, thank you, madam!" the bartender from earlier cut in, cup of tea in hand. "The compliment is appreciated. Your tea, miss," he said as he turned to Bulma, who tasted a bit of it before drinking it slowly. "We have a rather **relaxed** policy here regarding, shall we say, prior offenders. So long as they don't cause trouble or harm to the other patrons, our doors are open." As he spoke, the man nearby put away his phone and calmly walked out of the building, a fact which the bartender and other patrons only scarcely paid attention to. Chi Chi merely nodded, not sure how to respond to all of this.

"I...I see," she eventually said. The bartender continued.

"It is, of course, a proper courtesy not to speak of any particular individual's presence here at any given time, provided one wishes to retain their right to enter this establishment."

Launch nodded. "Don't worry, man, I trust these two," she said, placing an arm around each of them. "The three of us being here shouldn't be a problem for-"

"Dan! Dan!" a voice cried out from the employee exit, which let out towards the dumpsters out behind the club. The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a younger man, perhaps twenty three, wearing casual clothes and a gold chain around his wrist. He looked incredibly agitated, sweating from either exertion or panic.

"What's going on, Luke?" the bartender replied.

"Kyle just sent me a text saying the cops are coming! He overheard one of their radios before they drove off, and he thinks they're looking for...her," he said as his eyes fell upon Launch, his voice laced with resigned annoyance. The bartender sighed, giving the trio a slight smile out of politeness.

"You folks should probably run."

* * *

Gohan sat at his desk with a pencil in hand, as he had been doing for so long that he had started to lose track of the hours. When his mother had first assigned all of his homework following his return from Namek, he had balked. It seemed like it would take him forever to finish. And yet, at this moment, the last problem of the last homework assignment he had been assigned sat before him, waiting to be solved. It was an algebra problem, incomprehensible to Gohan's peers but merely moderately difficult for him. He had been working his way through the problem for the last few minutes, and by this point, the solution had become clear to him. All he had to do was write the final expression, proving the value of x and leaving him without any homework for a week. Maybe two more seconds of writing, and he would be done.

So...why couldn't he pick up the pencil?

After he had written the last step, he had set the pencil down for a second while he stretched, as he had done often while he had been working. He couldn't think of where he had picked up the habit from. He hadn't done anything like that the last time he was home. Maybe while he had been traveling to Namek? He remembered Krillin stretching while sitting down sometimes, during their mental training sessions. He always seemed to need to stretch out something, as if his body was stuck in a perpetual state of minor tension.

He dismissed the tangent and turned back to the math problem. He reached out towards the pencil before hesitating, drawing his hand away from it as if it could give him a painful shock. He moaned slightly, annoyed with himself. It was easy, he thought. Just pick up the pencil, write the letter, write the equal sign, write the number, and put it in a box! Done! That's all it would take to be done for a week. All it would take for him to finally be able to...to…

Sleep.

That's what it all came down to. That's what he had been putting off for as long as possible. What he had thrown himself into his homework every waking second in the vain hope of avoiding. He needed to sleep. He... **wanted** to sleep. And yet, every time he thought to stop working, get himself a nice, cold cup of water, and lie down in his bed reading a good book, he just...couldn't. Every day since he had gotten home had proceeded in the same way: he'd wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, brush his teeth, work on homework, have lunch, work on homework, have dinner, work on homework, take a bath, put on pajamas, brush his teeth, work on homework, and then just...fall asleep, sooner or later.

Then the nightmares would begin.

They varied day by day, but they had always occurred each and every night, like clockwork. One night, he was trapped in Raditz's Attack Ball, banging fruitlessly against the hull before tearing it apart in a fit of rage, then flying at Raditz so ferociously that he tore straight through his chest. Another night, he was stranded in the desert where Piccolo had left him, dying of hunger and thirst, barely able to move before collapsing to the ground, everything fading to black. Yet another night, he confusingly found himself and the others on Namek in some strange televised mixed martial arts match with Recoome, Burter, and Jeice. The bizarre circumstances quickly became grotesque as he was beaten to a pulp by Burter, ending with his neck being broken and leaving him unable to turn his head away from the sight of Krillin, Yamcha, and Nail being brutally beaten to death by the trio of mercenaries. Although no two nightmares were even remotely similar, they all had something in common: they were pulled directly from everything that had happened to Gohan since he was abducted by Raditz. And they were all seared into his brain.

He had figured that no longer being on the Capsule Ship and being back on Earth would help the nightmares gradually pass. And yet, even when both of his parents were at home and he was out of danger, the nightmares continued to persist. By the end of the second night, he decided to do everything in his power to avoid having or even thinking about his nightmares, a task which would prove easier said than done.

Because he was still grounded, leaving the house was strictly off-limits, as was making use of Chi Chi's personal computer or her phone in order to play games. He tried to read first, but found it didn't quite distract him enough. He was forced to turn to doing his homework, focusing on that task so intensely that he forgot to lie down in bed his third night back, falling asleep in his chair. It hadn't taken too much questioning for Chi Chi to determine why. The therapist, Susan, had been hired and an appointment arranged for the next day within an hour.

From that moment on, Gohan had decided to be honest with his mother as far as him continuing to experience nightmares went, but he did his best to hide that he was continuing to stay up far later than he ought to. All the same, had it not been for how quietly he worked, as well as his remarkable alertness despite only getting four hours of sleep every night, he would never have managed it.

He hardly felt good about what he was doing, no matter how he attempted to justify it in his head. He was lying to his mother, after all, someone who only wanted to make sure that he was happy and healthy in every respect. But when he thought about how she'd react if he went into detail about his nightmares, about the other reason they frightened him beyond bringing to mind all of the horrible experiences he had found himself in...he couldn't even pin down how she'd react. He couldn't imagine it would be good.

Thus, he had kept up appearances as well as he could. It was a task that would become much harder when he lacked any homework to distract himself with. When he had nothing to do for hours upon hours, except to read, or to stare at the wall and think. To think about everything he had been through, how he had seen more death and violence in a little over a year than most people would in their entire lives. To think about how quickly he had had to grow up in order to survive...only for that to not have made a difference, in the end. To think about how he had acted to harm others, to...kill, others. That was what scared him the most.

Before Raditz came, he would have been unwilling to swat a fly. That one Saibaman, that Frieza Force soldier...even if he hadn't explicitly intended to kill them, how much did that matter in the end? They were still dead. It wasn't like either of them were likely to change their ways. He knew that those kinds of people needed to be stopped, and in both cases, he had followed another, older person's lead. They were the experts, after all. They knew what they were doing, what had to be done. And, when the time came for action, they did it, already planning ahead for what they had to do next in order to survive. They never stopped to think about it.

He was appalled at how quickly that had become instinctive for him. Even when he wasn't locked in combat, it always felt like so much was happening. He had only allowed himself a brief moment of rest after he had killed the Saibaman, not even fully processing just what that had meant before he was already back in the thick of the fight against Nappa. He had hardly had even that much time to mull over the fate of the Frieza Force soldier before he and the others had to hide. When he had time to think and rest, like during the flight to Guru's home, he never stopped to dwell on what might have happened to those two unconscious soldiers, soldiers whose energy he had never felt again. Only after everything had resolved itself and the group was finally able to make their way back home did Gohan really have time to think about everything that had happened. The two deaths he had caused over the battles he had been involved in already weighed heavily enough on his mind, but even this didn't quite compare to what he had felt just before he had been killed by Frieza. He'd tossed the memory around in his head for some time, painful as it was to recall, trying to explain it to himself.

In that moment, with Krillin and Yamcha, people he had grown close to, blown up right before his eyes, his mentor bleeding to death behind him, and his father not much further from the grave, all Gohan could think about was tearing Frieza limb from limb. His pure, unbridled rage powered him up immensely, more so than any previous burst of power he had experienced. He didn't stop to think about whether or not he could even pull it off. All that mattered was making Frieza pay.

In the end, he hadn't managed to hurt Frieza at all, and nothing he attempted to argue to himself could make him ignore that he had wanted to. He wondered what that said about him. Clearly, it said that he had trouble controlling his emotions. But more than that, did it mean that he had gotten used to violence? Had he accepted the idea of hurting someone as something that had to be done sometimes? Was that idea even correct? And, if it wasn't, and Gohan's actions were wrong...why was Gohan relieved that Frieza was dead?

He shot up straight when he suddenly heard a knock at the door, and promptly sensed someone right outside his room. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he had completely ignored the presence of their ki signature. After a second of apprehension, he realized that the person was none other than Chiaotzu, who he knew had stayed at the house to watch him while his mom was off in Ginger Town.

"Gohan?" Chiaotzu asked, in a tone which demonstrated his concern. "Are you doing okay?"

Gohan figured that the easiest course was the safest course in this particular case.

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to say it as casually as he could manage, but not quite getting there. Chiaotzu grunted slightly, signalling that he wasn't convinced.

"May I come in?" he asked gently, forcing Gohan to consider how to respond. He didn't particularly want to talk to anyone while he was in the middle of his own internal debate. However, the more he thought about it...if nothing else, talking was a decent distraction.

"Sure," he said, prompting Chiaotzu to open the door to his sparsely furnished room. He closed the door softly with telekinesis before floating around for a bit, admiring the space.

"Awfully nice aesthetic you got here, kiddo," Chiaotzu said, trying to make the young boy feel at ease. Ultimately, Gohan simply grunted in response.

"Thanks," he said, before turning back around to focus on picking up the pencil and finishing the algebra problem. Chiaotzu, noticing Gohan's reluctance to engage with him, decided to seize upon the problem as a conversational topic. He floated around such that he was hovering above Gohan's desk, giving him room to work while also ensuring that Gohan made eye contact with him.

"Ooh, working on algebra already, huh?" he asked, floating upside down. Gohan simply sighed, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Trying to," he said, prompting Chiaotzu to float away from the desk and re-position himself such that he was floating on his side next to the boy.

"Yeah, it took me like a week to figure this stuff out," Chiaotzu admitted before brightening up. "It's a good thing that Launch is such a good study buddy! She was able to make a lot more sense of it than I was, haha!" Gohan said nothing, simply continuing to stare at the pencil. Even the fact that someone was watching him didn't seem to make it any easier to just pick it up and get it over with. Chiaotzu noticed Gohan's look of frustration, and his first thought was to look more closely at the work on the page. To his confusion, however, the work appeared to be more or less complete: all he had to do was actually write down the answer. "You know, all that work looks like it's correct, kiddo," he said, trying to be helpful. "You've proved pretty handily that the value of x could only be-"

"I know," Gohan cut in, the slight edge in his voice shutting Chiaotzu down immediately. Maybe it was just how strong he had gotten, or maybe it was what he had heard about the kid from Tien, but Chiaotzu had to admit to being a little scared of him at that moment. All that power in the hands of a five year old would be a pretty dangerous concept, even if Gohan was far more gifted and polite than many of his peers. Chiaotzu backed off.

"Okay," he said simply, although he figured Gohan could notice the nervousness in his tone and manner. He felt bad that the kid was making him feel that way, and worried that his trepidation would make Gohan feel like he had done something wrong, even though he hadn't. Thus, he continued hovering nearby as Gohan kept trying to finish the problem, trying to think of something else to say. He decided to just cut to the chase. "I felt your ki signature spike a couple minutes ago," he said, doing his best to keep himself calm and measured. "Is everything okay?" Gohan looked at Chiaotzu, evidently torn on whether or not to say anything, before turning away again with a small huff.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding anything but. Chiaotzu knew it might be dangerous to continue the topic, but he felt like he had to say something.

"You sure? Your ki was rising slowly for a couple minutes there," he said, choosing not to mention that it seemed to be rising again, albeit at a slower rate. Gohan paused for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, as if he hadn't been aware of this fact. Chiaotzu began to grow even more worried. He'd trained with Tien long enough to know that it took a **lot** to keep an experienced ki user so preoccupied that they couldn't even sense their own energy fluctuating, let alone the energy of others. Something was clearly wrong here, leaving Chiaotzu to make another observation. "Honestly, it felt like you were getting ready for a fight-"

"Mr. Chiaotzu, I understand that you're worried, and you want to help, but I promise, I'm okay. You just...caught me off guard, for a second there." He didn't want to admit that Chiaotzu had been right on the money. In the brief second before he recognized who it was with such a high power level, he had honestly been prepared to fight, thinking perhaps that a squadron of Frieza's soldiers or some other new enemy had surrounded the house while he had been distracted. After taking a short breath, he flashed Chiaotzu a small smile. "I just need to finish this problem, that's all. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." He had tried not to let his growing irritation show, but evidently it hadn't quite worked, seeing as it took him a second to realize what he had forgotten to say. "Please," he added on, knowing that Chiaotzu would notice the interruption.

Chiaotzu began to feel a slight pressure coming from Gohan, like a continuous weak kiai. He doubted the boy was even aware of it, but even this pressure alone...Chiaotzu knew that a normal person would struggle to stand upright against it. He found himself sweating slightly as he glanced towards the door. It was clearer now than ever that Gohan **wasn't** fine. He hardly ever got this cross with anyone. More to the point, however, Chiaotzu noticed that Gohan's ki had spiked again, a much smaller increase this time, but still very noticeable. The boy was clearly wrestling with something, perhaps something that he hadn't yet talked about with his mother or his therapist. If he left him to his own devices, Chiaotzu worried that he would just work himself into even more of a state, making him feel worse in the long run. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that the thought of walking away and leaving Gohan alone was rather tempting. He wasn't entirely confident that he wouldn't get hurt. Still, he had agreed to look after Gohan while Chi Chi was gone, and to him, that meant stepping in when he needed help, in whatever form it may be required. And there was one question on Chiaotzu's mind that he felt he had to ask.

"How long have you been done with that problem, Gohan?"

Chiaotzu realized his error an instant after he had said the words. Moving faster than he could see, Gohan, whose hand had been trembling as it hovered over the pencil, curled that hand into a fist and slammed it down hard on the desk, leaving a rather sizable crack in it as the pencil rolled off of the desk and onto the floor. Gohan flew up out of his chair, floating just an inch towards Chiaotzu, looking at him with an expression that had, up until now, been reserved for his worst enemies.

"What part of 'leave me alone' didn't you understand the first time?!" he snapped, his mind clouded by his anger such that it took him a couple seconds after his outburst to notice how Chiaotzu had immediately recoiled, floating almost a foot away from him and putting his hands up in a defensive stance. Thinking a little more clearly, Gohan thought to sense his babysitter's energy, and realized that Chiaotzu had powered up to the maximum of his power on instinct. More than that, his own power had spiked to over ten times Chiaotzu's own. Just because he was moderately angry.

"Mr. Chiaotzu...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...to..." The young boy's words became hitched in his throat, held back by a shuddering sob which threatened to explode into a whole meltdown. Chiaotzu slowly let down his guard as Gohan's power dropped back down to normal levels, and took pause when he noticed the tears beginning to form in the child's eyes. He had fallen back into the chair, too distracted emotionally to even sustain his own flight anymore, his whole body trembling as he tried his hardest not to cry. Chiaotzu took a long look at him before hardening his resolve, floating up to him and wrapping the child, who was larger than him, into a strong hug as best he could.

"It's okay," Chiaotzu said, the right answer to an unspoken question. With one last sob, the boy broke down completely, no longer holding back all the tears he should have cried a long time ago. For a while, neither of them moved, Chiaotzu softly whispering comforting words while Gohan cried until his throat started to hurt. Neither of them knew precisely just how much time passed before Gohan stopped. Neither of them particularly cared. Gohan mumbled something which Chiaotzu couldn't quite make out, beyond the fact that it sounded like a question. "What was that?" he asked calmly, but when Gohan couldn't quite get out the words he wanted to say, he decided on a different approach.

" _I wanna lie down,"_ a voice said in Chiaotzu's mind, causing his eyes to widen slightly on instinct. He had no idea that Gohan had figured out how to initiate a telepathic conversation on his own. True, experienced ki users could figure it out after being contacted telepathically enough times, but he couldn't recall too many instances where Gohan had been the recipient of such a conversation. He ultimately shook his head. That detail wasn't what was important right now.

"Okay, let's lie down for a while, hm?" he said, in the same soothing tone he had been speaking earlier. Nodding wordlessly, Gohan didn't provide any resistance when Chiaotzu lifted the pair of them up into the air, lifting up the covers of Gohan's bed with telekinesis before setting him down gently and covering him back up. He floated nearby as Gohan pulled the covers a little closer, seeking comfort in their warmth, which made him smile a little sadly. It had been way too easy to forget that Gohan was still a kid. "Can I get you anything? Some water, a snack?"

Gohan coughed, his throat clearly dry. "Water," he said hoarsely, prompting Chiaotzu to nod.

"Gotcha." Without taking his eyes off of the boy, Chiaotzu reached out with his ki and brought a cup of cold water into Gohan's outstretched arms through a series of telekinetic machinations. The boy took a greedy sip of the water, seeking to relieve the pain in his throat, before lifting his head back up again.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Chiaotzu smiled. "You're welcome." After a moment of silence, he decided to broach a serious topic. "You, uh, you seem to have a lot going on right now," he began, a little unsure of how to proceed. "You wanna talk about it?" For a while, Gohan didn't say anything, simply continuing to drink his water, and Chiaotzu figured he simply wanted to be left alone, as he'd said. Eventually, he mustered up the courage to speak, albeit incredibly softly.

"I'm scared."

Once he was sure he'd heard Gohan correctly, Chiaotzu responded promptly. "Of what?" he asked, in that same calm voice. Gohan took a couple seconds to figure out the best way to express himself.

"A lot of things," Gohan admitted. "I'm scared about what Dad might find out there in space. I'm scared about whether or not we'll really be safe now that Frieza's gone. But more than that...I'm scared of myself."

Chiaotzu looked at the boy with concern. "Yourself? Why?"

Gohan sighed, finding that last fact more difficult to say aloud than he had expected. "Ever since Frieza died, I've been thinking about all the stuff that's happened, over and over again. And...some of the stuff I did...it scares me." Chiaotzu was beginning to understand, but Gohan continued anyway. "I killed that Saibaman back when we were fighting Vegeta and Nappa. Me and Krillin left two of Frieza's soldiers unconscious in a lake, and they...they never came out again. And then...right before I died, I...I..." Chiaotzu nodded, a silent signal that he didn't need to finish that sentence. Gohan was relieved beyond words. "I...I don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it," Gohan said shakily, as if he didn't even believe himself. "But, whenever I get angry like...like how I did earlier, suddenly, stuff like that doesn't matter. All that matters is...getting rid of whatever is making me angry." Gohan was silent for a while, giving Chiaotzu the chance to process everything he had said, before he began speaking again.

"Both Piccolo and Master Roshi told me that my anger was useful. That it was the source of a lot of power. When I get really angry, it's like I become...someone else. Someone...scary. But, I wasn't someone else when I did...that other stuff. Yeah, I was scared, panicking, a little angry, but...I was still me. So, I have to ask myself...what's the difference between when I'm angry and when I'm not?"

Gohan took a shaky breath, succumbing once more to his tumultuous emotions, and causing Chiaotzu to realize something.

"That's what the nightmares are about," he said. "Not just what happened to you...but what you fear you might do to others." Gohan's eyes widened before filling up with tears which he did his best to quell. At the same time, Chiaotzu made another guess, based on what Chi Chi had told him and how Gohan was responding to this particular situation. "You're still not sleeping, aren't you? That's why finishing that homework is so hard. You're trying to...to distract yourself, to keep yourself from thinking about all of this stuff." Gohan paused again, knowing he was right but not knowing how he had come to that conclusion.

"H-How did you know?" he asked, causing Chiaotzu to smile sadly.

"Chi Chi told me and the others that you hadn't been sleeping for the last few days, when Launch asked how you were doing. But, more than that...I can kind of relate."

Gohan looked at the pale white young man in confusion. "Really?" Chiaotzu nodded.

"It all started with something that happened to me over six years ago." Gohan's attention was squarely focused on him, prompting Chiaotzu to elaborate. "It's kinda funny, actually. It happened the same day your folks got engaged."

"You mean the 23rd Tournament?" Gohan asked, to which Chiaotzu nodded. "My dad told me about that a while ago, but all he said about you was that you lost in the preliminaries to that Tao Pai-pai guy." Chiaotzu nodded again, wincing a bit at the memory.

"He probably thought you were too young to hear all the details, but...Tao Pai-pai...he hurt me pretty badly in that match," he admitted. "I had to be rushed to the emergency room afterwards. By the time I woke up, the tournament had been over for almost a day." His expression darkened as he thought back to that time. "I...I was pretty surprised to wake up, if I'm being totally honest. Tao Pai-pai...when he hit me, I thought for sure that I was going to die. I was in so much pain, but at the same time my whole body felt like it was going numb, like I was losing my connection to it. The only time I'd ever felt something like that was when I had been killed by King Piccolo, so...needless to say..." He didn't need to say anymore. Like Chiaotzu had earlier, all Gohan had to do was shoot him a look. They understood each other.

Chiaotzu took a deep breath before continuing. "For some reason, that time the idea of dying hit me harder than it had when I had actually died. I still don't quite know why. It wasn't like I knew that I couldn't be resurrected again if I did wind up dead, at least not through our Dragon Balls. It only took me a couple days before I stopped having nightmares about the first time, but the fight with Tao Pai-Pai...that one took a while. Tien gave me space, but eventually he noticed how withdrawn I'd gotten. I barely came out of the house, and I mostly just sat around reading comic books all day. He walked up to me one day and told me that he needed me as a sparring partner if he had any hope of surpassing your dad." The two of them chuckled, both aware of how seriously Tien took his rivalry with Goku. "I wasn't quite sure about it after what had happened, but, I have to admit, it was a better distraction than comic books. We started up a daily training routine, and settling into that really helped me work through everything...in a number of ways. Obviously, stuff like that never truly gets out of your head, but I was in a much better place after a couple months of training with Tien. Then, of course, Launch slowly involved herself more and more in our lives, we were able to enjoy a real long period of peace, and, well...all of that helped even more."

Gohan nodded slowly, understanding what Chiaotzu was saying. "Um, if you don't mind my asking...is the second time bothering you at all?"

Chiaotzu smiled a little sadly. "Honestly? Kind of. I talked to Master Roshi, Launch, and Tien about it, though, and they've all been super supportive. Like I said...this kind of stuff never stops being difficult. But, most of the time, it **does** get easier...just as I'm sure it will for you."

"...Thanks, Mr. Chiaotzu," Gohan said earnestly, giving Chiaotzu a smile before sighing deeply. "I just hope I can get a handle on myself soon. I mean, I've heard of kids throwing temper tantrums, but...heh...this is ridiculous," he said, trying to play off his anxiety through comedy. Chiaotzu obliged by chuckling slightly.

"Well, if you don't feel comfortable talking about this stuff with your mother or your therapist, you should know that I'll always be available if you need an ear. Not to mention Tien, your dad when he gets back, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi-"

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, a slight bit of hope in his voice. Chiaotzu hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Always remember, no matter how far apart we are, you have a whole bunch of people out there who care about you. Don't hesitate to come to us when you need to." Gohan nodded a couple times, prompting Chiaotzu to cover him under the covers just a bit more. "Now, you can get up and brush your teeth if you want, but my advice for you is to get as much sleep as you can, as soon as you can. If you need something, either me or your mom will be here. Alright?"

Gohan nodded, smiling. "Got it. Just...thanks, again. For listening, and for being patient. I'm really sorry I snapped at you." Chiaotzu smiled back, with no hint of sadness in it.

"It's okay, Gohan. I'm sorry for the way I reacted then. It wasn't fair to you." With that said, he opened the door with telekinesis while simultaneously turning out the bedroom light, leaving only the desk lamp on. "Good night," he said softly, waving his fingers slightly before gently closing the door behind him as he floated backwards out of the room.

"Night..." Gohan said back, taking a deep breath. He was alone with his thoughts for mere moments, getting up only once before fatigue compelled him to drift off to sleep.

For the first night since he had left Namek, he didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about all of that."

Blue Launch sat atop Kintoun with her arms around Chi Chi's waist, her eyes downcast. Chi Chi sighed sympathetically.

"It's alright. We just need to be more careful if we decide to go out as a group again. Blonde Launch is clearly pretty easily recognized."

Launch sighed in turn, her glum mood a contrast to her usual chipper self. "Yeah, it...it's still kind of jarring to think about, really. I mean, she's a lot better now, but before we met Tien..." She paused, a lot of different memories coming to the surface. "God, her poster was almost everywhere."

Chi Chi nodded. "Well, at any rate, you shouldn't feel bad about Blonde Launch's situation. I mean, it's not like you did any of those things she's wanted all over for, right?"

Launch murmured softly to herself, her mind preoccupied. "Yeah..." she said distantly, idly wondering how much that was true. Before she could ponder it too much, they were back at Chi Chi's home, where, to both ladies' surprise, Tien and Piccolo were standing outside along with Chiaotzu, Tien thinking something over while Chiaotzu and Piccolo stared at each other with some slight hostility. As Kintoun landed, Chi Chi and Launch hopped off, which only Tien paid much attention to.

"Hello, Launch," he said simply, greeting her with a slight smile. "I take it you had fun over in Ginger Town."

Chi Chi chuckled. Of course he could sense where they were the whole time. Honestly, she and her friends were fortunate that the people they knew who had such abilities were more or less good people. The idea of anyone else being able to tell their location anywhere on the planet was a rather unnerving concept, to say the least. Launch returned his smile with a tired look in her eyes, moving to wrap him into a lazy hug which he returned after a second, frowning slightly. It wasn't like Blue Launch to be this drained.

"Blonde Launch was recognized by law enforcement at the club she took us to," Chi Chi explained, causing Tien's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Ah, I see," he replied as Launch rested her head on his shoulder and let out a long sigh. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked her softly.

"Uh huh," she replied tiredly. Tien smiled a bit more.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and make you that once..." Tien paused as he remembered something and turned towards Chi Chi. "Oh, right, Chiaotzu wanted to ask your permission on something." He glanced in the direction of his friend, still locked in an apparent staring contest, and cleared his throat. "Chiaotzu!" he said, startling him and causing him to break his concentration. "Chi Chi is here."

"Ah, right, yeah. Sorry, I, uh..."

"He and I were having a disagreement," Piccolo cut in, still obviously displeased. Chiaotzu simply grumbled while Chi Chi cocked her head.

"A disagreement?" she asked. "What about?"

"I entered the house to complete my domestic duties as usual," Piccolo explained. "I sensed that Gohan was sleeping and wanted to check on him, but Chiaotzu wouldn't let me enter his bedroom."

"I figured that she didn't want anyone to bother him," Chiaotzu countered. "And I imagine that applies to you especially. You don't exactly have the best history with him."

Piccolo sighed. "I realize that, but these restrictions are becoming bothersome. Do you truly believe that I will harm him anymore than I already have?"

Chi Chi drew her hands to her face, groaning for a second before deciding on what to say. "Piccolo, I know you've changed. I know you're not the person you were back then, but...I think Gohan needs some more time. Time to adjust back to living at home and out of danger. Especially with the nightmares he's been having, it's...it's still too soon. At least, that's what I believe."

Piccolo paused for a couple seconds before nodding slowly. "...Very well," he replied. "Now that my duties have been completed for the night, I shall return to the Gravity Chamber to continue my training. Farewell." With that, he flew off, heading towards the chamber alone and leaving Chi Chi slightly exasperated.

"Ugh...I really shouldn't be up this late," she said aloud, her eyelids drooping a bit.

"Um, Chi Chi, if you don't mind-?" Chiaotzu began, causing Chi Chi to wake herself up.

"Ah, right! You had a question."

Chiaotzu nodded. "Well, um, I know it's a bit of an imposition, but...I was wondering if you'd be comfortable with us setting up our house next to yours. At least so long as Piccolo and Tien are training together."

Chi Chi's eyes widened a little. "Oh! I didn't realize that your house was a capsule house," she said, thinking the proposal over. She turned to Tien and Launch. "Well, what do you two think?" she asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Tien said. "It doesn't make much sense for me to fly to and from where the house is currently to train. Plus, I'd rather not leave Launch and Chiaotzu alone all day."

"Oh yeah!" Launch added, some of her energy returning. "If we moved out here, the two of us could hang out every day!"

"And all three of us can help out around the house," Chiaotzu said. "Launch makes a pretty mean stew."

"Mhmm!" Launch echoed, causing Chi Chi to chuckle.

"Well, I can tell you're all fine with it, and I can't imagine Gohan would have any objections, so, you have my permission."

"Woo! Awesome!" Chiaotzu and Launch cried out almost simultaneously, while Tien simply smiled.

"Say, don't you owe someone a hot chocolate?" Chi Chi asked with a smirk. "I have everything you'll need in the cupboards."

Tien chuckled. "Thank you." He began to move towards the kitchen, but found himself held in place by Launch. "Launch, I need you to let go," he said, somewhat amused.

"But I just got comfortable," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder again. Tien laughed a little.

"Very well. Chiaotzu, do you mind?"

"Nope!" Chiaotzu replied, holding out his palms and lifting up Launch with telekinesis just as Tien hovered above the ground with the power of flight. Although surprised for a second, Launch rather enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness, and laughed as Tien flew into Chi Chi's home with Chiaotzu close behind, floating her alongside him. Chi Chi smiled at the trio before entering the house herself and taking a right towards Gohan's room.

She knocked softly at the door, but received no answer, concluding that Gohan had gone to sleep. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, she slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the room, and found that Gohan was actually sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she looked down at her son, before noticing something in the corner of her eye. She turned around to face the desk, where a single workbook lay open to a page in the middle. As she had suspected, he had been working on his homework the entire time she was gone, but more surprisingly, she recognized the open page as the last one she had assigned him. Every problem on it had been completed, right down to the last algebraic formula.

Without a word, Chi Chi closed the textbook and set it aside on Gohan's bookshelf before leaving Gohan to his dreams.

* * *

Okay, another chapter completed!

After switching some things around, I've got one additional chapter finished and another in the works. Things are getting a little bit trickier, but I think I can maintain this one chapter lead, or at least get stuff out on time until the arc's over. After that, I'm thinking we'll have a short hiatus, followed by a mini-arc, followed by a significantly longer hiatus. I feel like I miscalculated regarding the time that I started this arc. I felt like I had been absent for too long, and I wanted to have it as like a New Year's thing, which meant that a couple chapters already went through while I was still on break, giving me less stuff to fill in the time that I was in school and busy. If I'd waited until school started, I would've had more chapters finished going in, which would've made this a lot easier. Still, we'll make the best of it.

Anyway, let's get to responses!

mastercheif1229 says:

"Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one! I'm reading this at 1:24 A.M. and am really tired and about to go to sleep goodnight!"

Thanks, and oof. I feel like advising you to go to bed earlier, but that'd make me a massive hypocrite, lmao.

Jokermask18 says:

"I like you brought Piccolo's giant form ability back."

Yeah, I was kinda tossing the idea around, and I was like, "...Huh. Yeah, that could work with this." So I wrote it in. I can't think of too many situations where he'd use it, but hey, option's open.

RKF22 says:

"Excellent work can't wait for more"

Thank you!

Anonymously96 says:

"Good light chapter

Dende really went through some character development huh?  
Well on Jamba, I didn't mean he was forced, in fact I also meant that he deemed it necessary  
Now for King cold, off course the potential is there but dude is pretty chilled out for someone who hasn't trained to fight someone potentially multiple times stronger  
Well through deductive measures, and the fact that the unstoppable evil is Canon, we can safely rule out androids and cell, beerus also because yes he's the god of destruction but not evil  
Dunno if you count movies in canon too or not, because if movies are not canon then I can only think of Majin Buu as the likely candidate  
As for cooler, it's been a while since I watched that movie but I think Goku was able to fight him like he fought frieza, with the kaioken unsure if it was against fourth or fifth form  
If the transformation goes to upto 6-8 times his fourth forms power then well, he'll be a force to reckon with

Update soon"

Yup. Little dude's been through some stuff.

Ah, yeah, I gotcha. The phrasing was just a bit confusing. And as for King Cold, again: overconfidence came from **somewhere**.

See, from what I know, Goku fought Cooler evenly in his base form without using the Kaio-ken, but then Cooler powered up and got beyond Frieza levels, so even Goku with the full Kaio-ken couldn't do him in. Still, you'll see how it shakes out eventually. Thanks for reading, as always.

TheAlphaOfLife says:

"Take a break if you need to. People will wait for a story this good."

Yeah, Idk. I guess I just feel like I should do my best to honor my promise of an unbroken arc, you know? I still think I can manage it one way or another, and if I can't, I'll take a gap week. I appreciate the concern, though.

GhostKing666 says:

"On human transformations, they don't really need them. Max Power, Mafuba, Thundershock Surprise, Hypnosis, Mind Reading(as opposed to just telepathy), Ultra Divine Water, gravity chamber training, Kaioken, Spirit Bomb, the hyberbolic time chamber, Old Kai's potential unlock, 17 and 18 style biomechanical augmentation, fusion, learning god ki.

There are a lot of options the human z-fighters never bothered to explore even despite the gap between them and the saiyans getting bigger and bigger. And if they needed yet more power, there's always training to become a God of Destruction(lord knows Universe 7 needs a better one then Beerus) or trying to unlock Ultra Instinct(both of which are forms that are not species locked like the Super Saiyan transformation)

Also, as for Cooler. Cooler in his fourth form was actually weaker then Frieza, shown by the fact that Goku didn't even need to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him and something Cooler actually admitted.

"He was always trying to beat me. Trying to prove he was the best and he definitely had the edge".

Though fandom does tend to interpret Salza calling Cooler "the most illustrious fighter in the universe) as Cooler actually training and learning special techniques from all over the universe(instant transmission for example) compared to Frieza's lazing around, it was Cooler's transformation into a fifth form that actually let him finally surpass Frieza(well, as long as Frieza never bothered to train anyway, stupid little brother mutant* prodigy).

While it's true the movie's time constraints meant that by the time Goku went SS in the movie, there was no longer a time budget for a drawn out fight, you'll note that Cooler's Supernova had been so powerful that it took Goku everything he had to push it back, leaving him completely exhausted** afterwards, where as Cooler wouldn't have had a problem fighting on or even throwing another Supernova had he not got hit with his own attack and thrown into the sun.

*Actually, King Cold, Cooler and Frieza were all Frost Demon mutants that were much more powerful then other members of their race(also evil). It's just that while Cooler was a Vegeta level genius prodigy, Frieza was basically the Frost Demon version of Broly. It's really no surprise that King Cold went and made Frieza his heir.

**Compared to Goku's fight against Frieza where Frieza was the one getting exhausted(Frieza's infamous endurance and ki control issue that took him years to finally fix) and Goku only desiring to stop fighting after he got bored."

Yeah, I tend to agree on human transformations. Just the tools we get through canon are enough for me to work with, lol. And wow, that's a whole lot of neat movie information. I didn't realize the lore behind all that was so hotly debated, lol. I must admit I'm a bit more of a casual fan than some, haha, so I don't always know as much as some of you guys do about all this. It's really quite fascinating, though!

That's an interesting analogy, really. I didn't think of the two of them in those terms, but it's a pretty apt comparison.

Amanny says:

"Great chapter. I love Piccolo's Max Giant Form. With Dende being immortal the Dragon Balls will never be deactivated unless Dende decides to wish himself mortal again, certainly spices events up."

Thanks! Yeah, it was a pretty interesting concept to work with, as was Dende being immortal and how that relates to the Dragon Balls.

Guest says:

"Another who mixes awful politics with the kais."

I can't tell if you're the same person from earlier, or if I just attract guest reviewers like this somehow. Still, sorry my ideas aren't your cup of tea, at least.

DiRunner says:

"I really like how in-depth you went with Goku's training to control Super Sayian. Not a lot of people do that and I like how the rage seems to affect his personality too while dealing with anything other than fighting."

Thanks! It seemed like an excellent opportunity to explore Goku's mindset in the aftermath of Namek, as well as just the psychology of being a Super Saiyan in general: like a 24/7 adrenaline rush. As someone who tends to panic when overstimulated, I can kinda relate.

Cerric says:

"So much friggin' lore in this chapter! Holy toledo!"

Heh, yeah. I always figured the whole Guardian concept could use expanding, and hey, what better time to do it than when Dende's about to be Guardian, you know?

Well, with all that done, no power levels this time, so I'm just gonna say: thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care!


	34. Tale 31: The Liar

"So...what were you doing out here again?"

Goku sat cross-legged across from Jamba, having just wolfed down an appetizing spread of apples, chicken wings, pork, rice, and fish. Jamba simply assembled a small bowl of rice for himself despite Goku's offer to share his own bounty, politely declining on the basis of his species not requiring all that much to eat. While Jamba slowly picked through his rice, Goku had blazed through his food in minutes, and was now quickly becoming bored. Jamba looked up at the Saiyan for a second before responding.

"I was ordered to the planet Arlia to initiate diplomatic relations with their new government. Their planet had been ruled by a despot for decades, but a popular revolt overthrew him, and, well...the Galactic Patrol needs all the members it can get these days, considering the scope of the Cold family's influence."

Goku nodded. "Ah. Gotcha." The two sat in silence, Jamba giving the appearance of eating his rice absentmindedly as he observed how Goku perceived him. It was like he was trying to see someone else in Jamba's features. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that someone else was.

"Son Goku?" Jamba piped up suddenly, startling Goku a little.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Is there any particular reason you are looking at me so intently?"

Goku began to fidget slightly before chuckling, caught in the act. "Yeah, sorry, it's just...man,

I really can't stop thinking about how much you look like my friend. I mean, I have one idea as to why, but it's a little far-fetched."

Jamba made a show of thinking it over before making a suggestion. "Well, perhaps you could tell me about this friend. I might be able to shed some light on this puzzle of yours."

Goku thought it over for a second before accepting. "Well, Tien...I mean, he's bald, like you. And he's got three eyes, all in the same places."

"Hm. Interesting." He had already learned about Tien Shinhan from Zuno, of course, but there were still some questions about the man which he hadn't yet gotten an answer to. He could easily ask Zuno those questions, given how he still had the man in his power, but...for some reason, he preferred getting his answers from Goku. He turned his attention back to the conversation. "Anything else? Blue skin color, perhaps?"

"Nah, his skin is kinda like a light peach color. He's got a similar face to yours, but in every other way, he looks pretty different. There is one other weird thing he can do, though," Goku said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when we fought the first time, he sprouted two arms from his back," Goku explained, to which Jamba raised an eyebrow. He didn't think a distant hybrid would retain an ability like that, even if humans were fairly compatible. "Have you ever heard of something like that?"

Jamba nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have. It sounds like the solution to your puzzle is as I had expected: he and I are of the same species."

Goku's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean my guess was actually right?!" he said, a little surprised with himself. Jamba chuckled.

"Apparently so. Of course, based on your description, I imagine he is a more distant relation. Probably a hybrid a few generations removed." As he spoke, Jamba mulled over who Tien might be the descendant of. " _Quinaren was of somewhat advanced age. It's possible that Earth was where she finally decided to rest. But, then again, if he resembles me, he may be descended from Farren. Hell, they may have both gone to Earth, I...I never did keep in touch with most of them. I doubt Son Goku or even this Tien knows that much about his ancestry."_

As Jamba remained lost in thought, Goku nodded along, still surprised that he had actually been right. "Man, first me, then Kami and Piccolo, now Tien...Earth really is the place to be for a lot of different people, huh?" Goku remarked with an amused chuckle, to which Jamba responded in kind once his attention snapped back onto Goku.

"So it would seem." The two sat in silence for a moment before Goku spoke up, a question having come to mind.

"Say, what is it like where you come from, anyway?" he asked, his cheerful expression slowly shifting to one of concern as he perceived Jamba instantly flinch at the inquiry. "Sorry, is that a touchy subject?"

Jamba took a deep breath before replying, "...In a manner of speaking," his voice somewhat strained. He hadn't expected that particular question to come up so soon, although he supposed it wasn't too surprising that it affected him this severely. Goku frowned slightly as he observed Jamba's obvious discomfort.

"Gotcha. We can talk about something else if you-"

"No!" Jamba interrupted, surprising both Goku and himself. Where had that come from? "I...we will likely be traveling together for some time. It would be logical for us to establish a certain degree of...familiarity."

Goku looked at him for a moment, clearly torn over how far to take his concern, before nodding. "Well, alright. So long as you're comfortable."

Jamba nodded. "I appreciate your concern, Son Goku, but...I will be alright." Having said that, he took another deep breath, steadying himself as he began to reminisce. "My homeworld, Kasei...it was beautiful. The sky was a brilliant, golden yellow, complimented perfectly by the most pure white clouds you can imagine. The light from our sun shone brilliantly in the cool blue water of our oceans and lakes, which rarely varied in temperature and remained pure all year round. My people were the only carnivorous beings left on the planet; every other animal was herbivorous and docile, as calm as the rivers which many of them gathered around to feast on the colorful plants which lined their banks. In the time that I lived there, the architecture was built with the natural world around it in mind, fitting in seamlessly. ...There was nowhere else like it in all the universe."

Goku nodded along as he listened attentively to Jamba's explanation, while Jamba himself stared out into space, having gotten lost in his own pleasant memories. Goku hesitated to break him out of it, but his curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"...'Was'?" Goku asked, which snapped Jamba out of his recollection and back to the present. He looked at Goku wordlessly for a moment before casting his head downwards, clearly in great pain.

"Yes," he said, in a somewhat defeated tone. "Kasei was destroyed...almost ninety years ago today."

Goku nodded solemnly. "Got it," he said, not sure how else to respond. "...How did it happen?"

Jamba sighed, a sad smile crossing his features. "A dreadfully common story in this universe: a serene planet, whose people have no enemies to speak of, wiped out by the whim of someone whose power is matched only by their utter lack of compassion." Goku's eyes widened slightly.

"Was King Cold the one who did it? Or one of his ancestors?" he asked, his anger beginning to rise more easily than he had expected. Jamba shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. The man who destroyed my world is someone much greater in power, lesser in cruelty, and somehow even more apathetic to the suffering of others."

As Jamba looked across at Goku, he saw something he knew was usually reserved for the Saiyan's enemies: a look of quiet fury and righteous anger flaring in his eyes, accompanied by a subtle, yet still noticeable rise in his ki. The man reacted strongly to injustice, more so than anyone else Jamba had ever met in his long life. The observation hurt him a little.

"Even stronger than King Cold?" Goku asked, a mixture of anger and slight confusion in his tone. After all, he had assumed that he was now the strongest person in the universe, by a pretty significant margin.

"Oh, yes," Jamba replied. "He is called the Destroyer: a man so powerful that he can destroy entire worlds with little more than a thought. And he has a mentor who is even stronger than him, who never leaves his side and supposedly serves to keep him in check."

To Jamba's surprise, Goku chuckled slightly. "You don't say. Well...honestly, that's something of a relief."

Jamba cocked his head in confusion. "A...relief?" he asked, to which Goku nodded.

"Yeah. After I killed Frieza, I was beginning to worry that there wasn't anybody stronger than me, or even all that close. I mean, I guess Vegeta could be stronger now, and he might be out there somewhere, but..."

Jamba found it surprisingly easy to express genuine surprise once Goku said those words. He still had trouble believing it, after all. "Y-you...killed Frieza?" he asked, selling his shock as best he could.

"Yup. He was strong, stronger than anybody I'd ever fought. I tried everything I had to beat him, but in the end, I was no match. If it weren't for me unlocking this 'Super Saiyan' transformation," he said, gesturing to himself as his Super Saiyan aura glowed faintly around him, "I would never have won."

Jamba nodded. "I'm still surprised that this is what it looks like," he murmured, which Goku just barely picked up.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um...well, I had heard the legend of the Super Saiyan before in various forms, but as you can imagine, the descriptions shift depending on who tells the legend." Goku's expression cleared in understanding, and Jamba breathed a silent sigh of relief before continuing. "Some depicted the Super Saiyan as a kind of golden-furred monkey, while others seemed to think that the user would wind up with dark red hair and a flaming orange aura, details likely lifted from a similar legend to the point where they blended together. I hadn't expected the form to even exist, much less to look like this."

"Huh. Well, anyway, a part of me admittedly didn't like how much of a downgrade King Cold would be when I fought him, so it's nice to know that there's still someone out there stronger than me. Somebody I can work to beat one day, you know?"

Jamba couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's naivete. "Ah, unfortunately, the Destroyer isn't the kind of person who can be bested by ordinary mortals like you and I. He and his mentor are like gods to us." Goku laughed heartily in response. "What?" Jamba asked, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Ah, nothing," Goku replied, still chuckling a bit. "It's just, whenever I meet someone who's called a god or calls themselves God or whatever...I tend to get stronger than them sooner or later. I guess words like that are just kind of funny to me now."

Jamba looked at Goku with surprise before remembering some of the things he had heard from Zuno. He had to admit, Goku had a point.

"Well, I assure you they are both many, many, many times stronger than you are now, even if it was easy for you to kill the likes of Frieza," Jamba said. "It's rather unlikely that you could ever grow to match them in strength."

Goku shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Won't know until I try it, you know?"

Jamba couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I suppose."

"Anyway, why don't you tell me more about...Kasai?" Goku asked, to which Jamba chuckled.

"Kasei. And...what would you like to know?" Jamba responded, surprised by the eagerness in his own voice. He thought of his home every day, but...he couldn't remember the last time he had described it to someone who had actually cared.

"Well...you talked a lot about what it looked like, but I wanna know about what the people who lived there were like!" Goku said, a child-like curiosity shining in his eyes. Jamba smiled at him, a genuine smile that filled him with happiness and apprehension in equal measure.

"Very well," he replied. "My people, the Kasians, have a lot in common with many other species throughout the universe. Our temperaments varied as one would expect, as did our appearances. When I lived there, one could find Kasians of almost every shade of blue conceivable." Jamba chuckled. "Some of us even had **hair** ," he said, like he was sharing an amusing piece of trivia. "There were certainly some strange things about us: our three eyes, our remarkable ability to survive the elements, our ability to sprout two additional arms from our backs..."

"Huh," Goku said, interrupting him for a second. "That would explain why Tien can do that." Jamba nodded.

"We tended not to utilize that ability too much. It's fairly painful." Goku nodded, and gestured for Jamba to get back to his original thought. "Anyway...there is one thing that sets us apart from every other species in the universe. We call it...the Copy Technique."

Goku's eyes widened, making a connection he hadn't expected to.

"Wait a second, Tien can do something like that!" he cried out suddenly, while Jamba looked at him with practiced surprise. "He calls it the Multi-Form. He used it when we last fought to split into 4 versions of himself." At this, Jamba raised an eyebrow. Zuno had been somewhat vague on the details of Goku's second fight with Tien, so Jamba decided to probe for additional information.

"I must say, that's rather interesting. Was one version much stronger than the others, by any chance?" Goku shook his head.

"Nah, they were equal in power, but they also only had a fourth of his strength, so they were pretty easy to beat. Once I did, the other three kinda vanished. I guess they were, like, reabsorbed back into Tien somehow."

Jamba nodded. "I see." So, Jamba thought, Tien had somehow developed the Copy Technique entirely on his own, albeit an overall inferior version. He idly wondered if that came down to Tien having to figure it out from scratch, or if it were simply due to Tien's hybrid physiology. He had displayed every other Kasian characteristic, but it was possible that some abilities could only be mastered by a full-blooded Kasian. Jamba set the thought aside. It was unimportant. "Well, our Copy Technique is fairly distinct from this 'Multi-Form,' I assure you."

"Really? How?" Goku asked, his eager curiosity coming back again. Jamba chuckled a bit.

"Well, the way it works is, we utilize ki to create a duplicate of ourselves, sacrificing a sizable portion of our own energy reserves in the process. In the process, this duplicate is created to be as real as you or I, operating as if it were a distinct entity yet still sharing the same consciousness, which can extend itself across incredibly vast distances."

Goku nodded along, vaguely understanding. "So...it's like you're two people, but also one person?" he asked, to which Jamba shrugged.

"Essentially."

"And this copy, is it weaker? How's that work?"

"Well, after using up that reserve of ki, the original creator is weaker for a time, yes, and the duplicate is born with that same level of power. Eventually, however, both of them will return to their original level of strength, each of them capable of making their own duplicates if they choose."

"Huh," Goku remarked. "You're sure that only Kasians can learn a technique like that?"

Jamba chuckled. "As far as I'm aware, yes."

"Did you all know how to do it, or did only a handful of you guys know how to use it?"

"A select number knew how to use it at first, but as the few survivors of the Final War, they made sure that all of their descendents knew the technique. It was so widespread and normalized that it quickly became the cornerstone of our entire way of life."

"Is that right?" Goku said, smiling a bit. "I gotta say, I haven't heard of anything quite like that. Going out into space is pretty interesting when people aren't trying to kill you!"

Jamba chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I know. I've seen things in my time the likes of which you could never imagine."

The two sat in silence again before Goku attempted to get the conversation back on track. "So, how exactly did this Copy Technique change everything?"

"Ah. Well, in the aftermath of the Final War, the structure of our society shifted greatly. Our world, which had previously been divided into a wide assortment of countries, had been forcefully united into a single global state. Entire cultures, entire ethnicities had been wiped out in the fighting and killing. It was a horrible, brutal time, one I'm thankful that I wasn't born in. But, with the Copy Technique, everything changed. Factors such as gender, ethnicity, and skin color, characteristics which left much of our society subjected to horrific systemic oppression before the war, hardly mattered under the new regime. All that mattered, aside from merit and skill, was whether you were a copy, or a prime."

Goku cocked his head. "A 'prime?'" he asked.

Jamba nodded. "That was our term for any Kasian...well, like you, in a sense. You are a person who was born to two ordinary parents, both of whom were born to two ordinary parents as well. Nobody in your family tree owes their entire existence to a being created from an identical being's ki...I assume," Jamba said, smirking before he continued. "That is essentially what a prime was: someone who didn't owe their existence to the Copy Technique. That definition, of course, included both people who weren't copies and people who weren't descended from a copy. There were subtle genetic differences between a prime and their copies which made such things easy to determine. Although not technically **illegal** , the social stigma attached to such...relations might as well have been a legal sanction."

Goku looked at Jamba, confused and a little upset. "Why did it matter so much? I mean, shutting out somebody because of who they wanna marry...that's **evil**."

Jamba looked back at Goku for a moment before sighing. "Well...the issue with primes and copies had to do with who was considered valuable and who was considered disposable. Civilizations all throughout the universe had, at some point or another, defined a certain group or groups of people as disposable, an acceptable loss justified by the continual march of progress. Or, at least, whatever the dominant group thought was progress. Before the Final War, marginalized ethnicities, gender identities, the working class, and other groups had been the disposable people. But afterwards...in a sense, virtually **everyone** was valued as both priceless and disposable at the same time." Goku looked at Jamba with curiosity, his eyes prompting the three-eyed man to continue. "Copies are not unique entities, but extensions of a prime's consciousness. They experienced everything that their primes experienced, and their primes experienced everything that they did. Both primes and copies could create other copies, making copies incredibly disposable and capable of being replaced with only moderate difficulty. As such, copies were left with the brunt of society's labor and hardship. They performed menial labor, they ran businesses, and they administered the global government, among other things. But, beyond that, they also did a lot of mundane tasks as well. They got groceries, ran errands, engaged in riskier leisure activities, all so that their primes, the beings upon which they were based, never had to directly. Primes lived their lives in luxury and carefully maintained safety, always attended by a couple of their copies and never engaging in anything that couldn't be easily kept at a low risk of potentially killing them." Jamba paused, staring out into space for a moment. "There was no greater tragedy than the death of a prime. Any Kasian would rather feel their copies die a hundred times than risk that. Living on without a prime...it was seen as living like a **ghost**."

Goku's eyes widened slightly as he nodded in response, and he dared to ask the question that came to his mind. "You...you're not one of those 'prime' things, huh? You're a copy. That's the only reason any of you guys are still around, isn't it?"

Jamba looked down, grimacing in response to Goku's question. He had hit it right on the head. "Yes," he admitted. "I am a copy. All of us are. ...We are all that's left."

"Yeah, I...I mean, jeez. I can imagine how hard that would be," Goku said, doing his best to console his companion before another question came to mind. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you and your friends escape Kasei blowing up anyway?"

Goku's wording unintentionally drew Jamba back to that day, the day where he both had escaped, and hadn't. The day where his prime and several copies had been vaporized faster than his nerves could even process what was happening, with his sole surviving copy left feeling all of it. The feeling of loss, of emptiness...he still had nightmares about it sometimes.

"Just over ninety years ago, our first spaceship had been developed. It was pretty primitive, and agonizingly slow compared to many of the spaceships I've seen throughout the universe, but it was an exciting prospect all the same. I had been chosen as Chief Engineer, with a good friend of mine serving as our leader. Our mission was simple: find new life, explore new worlds, and, if possible, leave copies behind everywhere we visited in order to continue making observations through them. We traveled for eight months, and just when we made it to the outer boundary of a solar system 7.3 light years away from our planet, we all felt what had happened on Kasei. A couple voices for some and dozens for others, all being plucked from the universe and lost forever in less than a second. We knew from our memories what had happened and who was responsible, but we couldn't agree on what to do. We went to the Galactic Patrol for help, but they quickly dismissed our case, leaving us alone to our own devices. Some of the crew abandoned the mission, trying to make new lives for themselves on other worlds. Others kept the mission going, a final tribute to a civilization that had been all but destroyed. And, frankly...I didn't know what to think at first."

Goku followed along, incredibly invested in Jamba's tale through his apparent skill at narration.

"Ultimately..." Jamba continued. "I decided to live my life as a member of the Galactic Patrol, although I no longer make use of my cloning abilities. And thus...I have lived my life as just one person, for almost a century now, doing what I think is right." Goku looks at him for a second before nodding slowly.

"Ah. I gotcha." Before anything else happened, Goku felt moved to stretch his arms and get up off the ground, shifting out of his Super Saiyan form. "Well, I better go ahead and hit the hay. Would you be down to do a bit of sparring when I wake up? It'd be a good change of pace."

Jamba nodded. "Sure, I would be happy to."

"Cool." Goku paused before leaving the chamber. "It...it was nice talking to you, Jamba. It was getting pretty boring sitting here meditating all day."

"Likewise, Son Goku. It...I don't think I realized how much I needed someone to talk to about all of this. Thank you."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Goku asked, to which Jamba couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yes...friends," he muttered to himself as Goku walked away, climbing down the hatch to his quarters and leaving Jamba alone to his own devices. He put up a hand to his forehead, not too surprised to find beads of sweat forming on it. There was an easy explanation for it: he was startled.

Startled by how nice that sounded.

* * *

Elsewhere, many light years away, Jamba stared out at a foreboding landscape, having flown over to a cliff overlooking a vast, virtually flat plane of land which he had chosen as the landing area for the Attack Balls he stole from Frieza Planet 352. Cooler stood beside him, staring at the plain impatiently before noticing two dim lights in the dim, cloudy sky, and sighing in relief.

"Finally," he said, until he noticed that Jamba wasn't paying attention. "Hey, triclops! Your pods have arrived," he said, sending a slight kiai Jamba's way to jostle him out of his trance.

"Hm?" Jamba remarked just as the roar of the two Attack Balls' engines grew louder and louder before they crashed into the ground several miles away, the impacts less than a second apart. "Oh. So they have."

Cooler looked at Jamba with a curious expression. "The hell is this?"

Jamba took a moment to reorient himself to the surroundings of this particular copy. "My apologies. I was distracted."

This only confused Cooler further. "Your consciousness is spread out between an innumerable number of duplicates all throughout the universe, and you can act through each and every one of them with hardly any effort. How the hell can you **ever** get distracted?"

Jamba simply grumbled. "In any case, the Attack Balls are here. Shall we depart, dear emperor?"

Cooler raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Dear emperor" was a new one.

"In a moment. There's just one small matter that needs addressing," Cooler remarked as his ki momentarily shifted position. To Jamba, all he could register was one brief shift between where Cooler stood and the location of the pods. In that time, Cooler reached out with his ki towards the two copies of Jamba seated in the Attack Balls and snapped their necks instantly with telekinesis, flying back to where he had been just as Jamba began to sense that he had even left. Before Jamba could react, he felt a field of ki envelop his body before concentrating in his windpipe, and he began choking as he was lifted up off the ground by Cooler's telekinetic powers. "A matter thirty years overdo," Cooler finished.

Jamba frantically held out his hands in an attempt to get Cooler to stop while he struggled to get out a sentence. "Something...you...know!" he managed, although Cooler understood his meaning.

"Oh?" he said rhetorically, loosening his grip on Jamba's throat just enough to allow him to speak, with considerable pain. "And what's that?"

"Frieza...is **dead**."

Cooler was left feeling a whole range of emotions with that statement. It was little wonder that his first reaction was denial. "You're lying."

Jamba coughed in pain. "This copy is likely dead either way. There isn't much reason to put in the work of lying when there's no benefit for it, now is there? Especially when the truth is this copy's only chance at survival."

Cooler looked at Jamba with that same mixture of emotions for a moment, seeming to debate whether he was really telling the truth before nodding slightly.

"Very well. So Frieza is dead. And just who managed to kill him aside from me, I wonder?"

Jamba attempted to smirk, but the pain of being half-choked out and...some other feeling made it difficult to do so. "You won't get your answer out of a corpse," he said, to which Cooler smirked in turn.

"I suppose not. So, is this your play? I can't kill you without leaving myself in ignorance of a foe who may well be stronger than me?"

Jamba tried to nod, but found that his head had been restrained as well by Cooler's telekinetic grip. "More or less."

Cooler smiled, a genuine smile that left Jamba feeling more apprehensive than anything else the aspiring tyrant could've done. "I see. Well, it would appear that I have only one option."

With a wave of his hand, Cooler let Jamba back down onto the ground, where the three-eyed man dusted himself off, coughing a couple times to clear his throat. He looked at Cooler with satisfaction written in his features.

"Now, as I was saying, shall we depart, dear-?"

Jamba's snide remark was cut short by a harsh crack, followed by the immediate loss of all feeling in his legs.

As Jamba's legs began to buckle, Cooler lifted him up with telekinesis once more, breaking both of Jamba's arms and twisting them at unnatural angles before throwing him to the ground, where he landed on his back with a thud.

"Agh...it was worth a shot," Jamba remarked with gritted teeth from all of the pain he was experiencing, while Cooler laughed softly at Jamba's misery.

"Oh, Jamba...you have **no idea** how long I've been waiting to do that to you."

Jamba winced, getting a good impression from the extent of his pain. "No, but I can certainly...make an educated guess. You definitely...could've been subtler about it."

"There isn't much reason to put in the work of lying when there's no benefit for it, now is there?" Cooler parroted back, causing Jamba to chuckle morbidly.

"Fair enough."

"You know..." Cooler began, thinking of exactly how he wanted to say what he thought, now that the moment he had been waiting for came to pass. "Technically speaking, I've known you longer than I've known anybody else in my life. And I've spent all of that time since our first deal trying to figure you out, Jamba. Trying to ascertain when you were lying and when you were telling the truth, if indeed you were even capable of telling the truth. Do you want to know what I realized?"

"Oh, yes, please, do go on," Jamba said with dripping sarcasm, his pain still evident as he lay there too weak to do anything.

"It doesn't matter," Cooler answered. "That was it. The answer I'd been looking for all that time, and it was so stupidly simple. It doesn't matter, because you're **always lying**."

Jamba's eyes widened, Cooler's words getting to him more than he would have cared to admit.

"Even when you think you're telling the truth, even when you **want** to tell the truth, it's always wrapped up in **lies**. A shroud of deception you use to protect yourself."

Jamba couldn't help but tremble slightly, in a mix of anger and...that same strange feeling again. What was it? Was it fear? Shame? ...Guilt?

"I'm not sure whether you've always been like this or if the course of your life has made you this way, but to be quite honest, I could care less," Cooler said, turning away. "I'm just relieved that I'll never have to bear another of your attempts at deception for as long as I'll live."

As Cooler walked off, Jamba sat there, still under the effects of his turbulent emotions. And yet, even so, whether it was his own pride or his desire to prove the disgraced prince wrong, he couldn't let Cooler have the last word.

"I...wasn't lying...about Frieza," he called out as much as he could, getting Cooler's attention. "He was killed...by someone far more powerful than you...or your father. That man...will destroy you." Cooler chuckled with genuine amusement as he turned back around to face Jamba.

"Perhaps you weren't lying about that. I'll have to see that for myself. But there **was** a lie buried in your pathetic attempt at bargaining, whether you recognized it as such or not."

"Oh? And...what lie was that?" Jamba asked in a mocking tone. Cooler grinned.

"That you were still of use to me," he said, before firing off a finger beam and piercing Jamba's skull, finishing that particular copy off.

Minutes later, one Attack Ball took off from the planet at dizzying speeds before stopping in its tracks, just short of leaving the surrounding star system. Cooler took off after it, matching its pace until he came to about the edge of the planet's atmosphere and stopped to look at it from far above, for the first and last time. He held out his right index finger, and a crackling sphere of black and purple ki began to form above it, slowly but surely growing in power. Jamba wasn't the only thing which no longer had a use.

With a slight smirk, Cooler threw the sphere down towards the planet, effortlessly piercing through miles of dirt and rock before finally hitting the planet's core. Seconds later, the sphere's full destructive power was unleashed, destroying the core and triggering a massive explosion which turned much of the planet and everything on it into bright yellow plasma. Cooler stood his ground, as it were, hardly budging from an explosion that would've annihilated all but a handful of mortal beings throughout the entire universe. When the explosion had petered out and the plasma had dissipated throughout the system, Cooler looked at his handiwork with satisfaction. He looked towards where he had left the Attack Ball, a smile on his face.

" _Now,"_ he thought to himself, " _let us see what I'm supposed to be so worried about."_

* * *

"Well...that seemed a bit excessive."

Zuno sat on his throne, his attendants flanking him while Jamba stood a couple feet in front of him, the position that copy had habitually taken up ever since he had been assigned there. As was typical whenever a copy of his died, he had to take a second to reorient himself, blinking as if trying to shake off an unpleasant memory.

"Which part? Breaking my copy's spine, or twisting both of my copy's arms at a 125 degree angle?" he asked, an unusual degree of irritation in his tone.

"Well, I was referring specifically to him blowing up the planet, but...I suppose the answer is yes."

Jamba scoffed. "He's a member of the Chilled family. Blowing up planets is their main means of catharsis."

"Indeed."

The two sat in silence for a while, Jamba wrestling with a number of things while Zuno sat there, knowing every single thought that was going through Jamba's head. Eventually, he decided to chime in.

"You're thinking about what Cooler said to you."

Jamba flinched, standing still for a moment before turning towards Zuno with anger in his eyes. "Get out of my head," he said, in a low tone.

"I am omniscient. I will always know what you are thinking at any given moment."

"Well then perhaps you should refrain from making that knowledge known!" Jamba snapped. "Unless, of course, you want me to hurt you!"

Zuno looked at Jamba with a dry expression, calling his bluff before he even made it. "You will not kill me. My knowledge is too valuable to your own endeavors."

Jamba growled angrily. Having a conversation with someone who was always right and knew everything about you was remarkably frustrating.

"If you know this, then why have you cooperated? You've answered every question I pose to you, even ones that aren't related to King Cold's goals. Why bother if you know I won't kill you?"

Zuno briefly entered into his answering trance. "I have no means of leaving this planet. King Cold destroyed every other spaceship here when he killed all of those petitioners. Refusing to answer your questions puts me at risk of eventual retaliation."

Jamba cocked his head. "I don't see how. Son Goku will eventually kill King Cold, assuming Cooler doesn't beat him to it, and if he does, Son Goku will kill Cooler. What's there to worry about?"

Zuno snapped back to his trance in the blink of an eye. "His odds of doing so have just decreased sharply."

Now Jamba was especially confused. "...What? How?"

As always, Zuno's response was prompt. "Cooler is going to attempt to bend his father to his will in order to help him deal with this new threat."

"What?!" Jamba barked in surprise. "He despises his father more than anything! He's thought of little else besides killing him for decades!"

"Even so, he appears to have taken your warning seriously, even if he does doubt its veracity. If your statement was true, he's cautious enough to believe that he may not be strong enough to fight this person alone, so he's traveling to Planet Chilled to coerce his father into joining him, and possibly to obtain more information. From his perspective, should you turn out to have lied to him, he'll simply kill his father and brother as he had planned."

Jamba stared off into the middle distance, lost in thought. "That's...hm. I would not have expected that from him. Son Goku...he may not be strong enough to fight them both, particularly if they have the opportunity to train with each other. ...I'm going to have to address that."

As Jamba already began to make preparations through several other copies, Zuno looked at him with interest, idly noticing the progression of Jamba's thoughts.

"You don't like me," Zuno said bluntly, to which Jamba couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you require your omniscience to tell you that, Zuno?" he asked mockingly, causing Zuno to shift into his trance again.

"No. It would have been obvious from your body language, manner of speaking towards me, and your general personality," he said before shifting back. Jamba chuckled.

"Well, as always, Zuno, you're correct. I don't." He began to turn back to his many preparations, while Zuno, undaunted, continued.

"You don't like me because I'm the only person who knows what you really are," he said simply. Jamba grumbled.

"And just what do you think I really am, oh great and powerful Zuno?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. It was fun forcing Zuno to enter his trance now and again. However, what Zuno said next quickly sucked all of the fun out of the situation.

"A horrible person."

Zuno exited the trance as Jamba stood there, every single one of his copies all across the universe stopping in their tracks for a second, staring out into space.

"That...that's not...you're speaking subjectively."

"That is incorrect. I am making an objective analysis of your moral character, based on every code of ethics whose existence I am currently aware of. In the overwhelmingly vast majority of them, your actions would be considered utterly reprehensible."

"M-my cause is just! I'm doing what has to be done in order for-!"

"You are complicit in maintaining a regime which has ruled 70% of the universe with an iron fist, killing untold billions in order to maintain total control."

"You don't think I realize that? The empire must be destroyed!"

"You have personally killed one hundred and twenty-seven people, and have directly orchestrated the deaths of two thousand and fifty-six more. You are currently planning to carry out the deaths of several dozen others, including a six year old child, purely because they are a threat to your plans."

"I...t-they would try to stop me. They can't stop me, not until I-!"

"Plans, mind you, which involve killing someone who wasn't involved in the atrocity for which you have sworn vengeance. Someone who exists in this universe solely to create and protect life."

"The hell he does!" Jamba said, anger working its way through his calm facade. "If what you told me about this 'Shin' is true, if he just stood by and **let** that monster slaughter my people to 'maintain the balance of the universe,' then he's just as guilty as the Destroyer! Who knows how many planets he has laid waste while that **coward** stood by and watched?!"

Zuno sat up straight. "Five thousand two hundred and-"

"Shut up!" Jamba interrupted, drowning out the noise of Zuno finishing his answer. After a couple seconds of silence, Jamba's expression shifted, and he looked at Zuno almost pleadingly. "But you **know** ," he said with despair in his voice. "You know **everything** I lost! My people...my home...my friends..." To his own surprise, he found himself barely restraining himself from crying. "My **family**...you know why I'm doing this! You **know**!"

Zuno looked at the man with a completely neutral expression, devoid of pity. "Yes. I do. This has no bearing on my analysis, nor should it. None of what you have experienced justifies your actions under the vast majority of moral frameworks in the universe. Under those standards, therefore...you are a horrible person."

Jamba stared at Zuno for a moment, utterly speechless, before he curled his fists in anger. Without another word, he looked at Zuno with complete and utter hatred in his eyes, while Zuno himself looked back with a slight degree of confusion. He brought up what he knew of Jamba's thoughts to get his answers.

"You're thinking about...no," he said, a look of horror immediately crossing his features. "No, no, no, please! Please, anything but that!"

"Zuno-"

Zuno couldn't quite get himself up off of his throne, but he still held his hands together, looking down at Jamba as he begged for mercy. " **Please**!"

"-tell me **everything you know**...until I tell you to **stop**."

Zuno immediately stiffened up, entering into a trance far more manic and terrified than anything he had entered previously. There was a reason that no one had ever thought to ask him to do this before.

"My name is Zuno! There are only fifty-six Xerenian Hay-Devils left in the wild! Zylian bats are incredibly sensitive to bright lights and loud noises! The Multin Dynasty of the planet Barain has just been toppled by a popular revolt led by Gafrichtek-Legh-Klyziplark! Burlipa trees grow to maturity after five hundred and twenty six years! The Saiyan Prince Vegeta is currently located on-!"

Jamba walked out of Zuno's chambers, still stewing over everything that he had experienced that day...and pushing aside how satisfying it was to hear the utter horror in Zuno's voice.

* * *

Alright, another chapter completed!

The good news is, I'm just about done with the next chapter-could maybe add a scene, or just add a couple hundred words, but for now it's workable. Additional good news: I'll be on a week-long break from school soon, meaning a lot more time to work on chapters. With luck, that'll be the boost I need to catch up and get through this arc. As always, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

With that said, let's get to review responses!

mastercheif1229 says:

"Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one! 3:10 A.M. this time! I'm going to bed now, goodnight!"

Jesus Christ, you guys, sleep at a reasonable time, please!

(He says, as he's finishing this note at 1 AM, regularly going to sleep at 2 AM or later.)

RKF22 says: "Excellent work can't wait for more." Why, thank you!

GojiRanger says:

"I'm really liking the interaction between Gohan and Chiaoutzu. It's a good way of giving both of them character development whilst also just allowing the to interact at all; seriously I think they interacted all of once in the original, at least in Kai, and that was just Chiaoutzu commenting on how he looked like Goku's son, so it's nice to see them having such an important conversation.

I'm also liking the closer connection between the Z-Warriors that in the original. Tien and Launch, Chi-Chi and Launch, Piccolo and Tien, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi; it's really nice to see these characters interact with each other.

And to think, all of this is happening because Roshi joined in during the training for the battle with the Saiyans; who'd have thought it could be such a big deal.

Anyway, good chapter, as usual. Update again soon!"

Thanks! I really enjoyed writing their conversation, so I'm glad that it impacted you guys.

Honestly, part of making this story a What If is to give myself the opportunity to examine some of the elements of Toriyama's original work. Upon examination, the idea that the characters went years and years without hanging out or speaking to each other never made sense, especially in a world with phones and where most of them can fly faster than sound. I mean, I can understand being preoccupied with your own things. Hell, I go weeks or months without contacting my friends from back home, but **years**? I'm a hardcore introvert and even that seems unthinkable, and we all know Goku is **anything** but an introvert. Focusing so much on the Z-Warriors' relationships with each other is sort of my response to that, placing greater emphasis on the fact that these people are friends, or even more than friends, who regularly interact and genuinely care about each other. In my estimation, this increased emphasis would be a lot harder to pull off in a manga compared to a fic like this, so I'm really thankful to be telling this story through that medium.

Amanny says: "I hope Gohan won't have any nightmares anymore." Honestly, don't we all?

Guest says: "This was bloody awful." ...Okay, are you the same person each chapter, or a different guest each time? I can't quite tell. If the former is right, I apologize for the fact that my work is not to your liking. Obviously I can't please everyone, but it does admittedly sting somewhat. Regardless, if you're going to comment or continue commenting as the case may be, I would at least appreciate clearer criticism. Simply saying "This was bloody awful" doesn't really help me much. Something like the last comment is a step in the right direction-that guest was upset about "awful politics" relating to the Kais. It was still vague, but it was something, at least.

anon says:

"love the story, always nice to read, would you ever consider doing for non sayians like in super, the non saiyans ask the dragon for a way for them to keep up?"

I'm still working on the way that they'll at least start to catch up, not to worry. In my personal opinion, though, I'm usually not a fan of those kinds of stories in Dragon Ball fics. **Especially** the "Turn me into a Saiyan!" type deals. That's just rubbing salt in the wound there.

Alright, with all that said, no new relevant power levels again, so that'll do it for this update! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think about it in reviews. Until next time, I hope you all have a fantastic day, and take care.


	35. Tale 32: The Race

"This...this is why I never trained seriously."

King Cold stood hunched over, catching his breath as sweat flowed freely all over his body. The modified cargo bay was cast in a deep red glow, signalling that the recently completed artificial gravity device was in operation, as it had been for about ten minutes. King Cold, in a vast overestimation of his own capabilities at the present moment, decided that he could easily handle engaging in a vigorous exercise regimen at 250 times standard gravity. His sheer power had initially allowed him to perform basic tasks under the pressure with little difficulty, but as he began the first step of his regimen with one thousand laps around the perimeter of the bay, the reality of his situation quickly became apparent. By the end of this first leg, theoretically the easiest, his stamina had been thoroughly exhausted, and it took all of his energy just to stand under the pressure. He briefly debated whether or not he should continue, but, to his relief, the decision was made for him as a much frailer figure than himself moved to enter the room.

"Computer, return to default gravitational parameters," Jamba called out, causing the computer to respond immediately in a deep masculine voice.

"Acknowledged. Returning to standard gravity." With that, the lighting of the bay returned to normal, and King Cold powered down gratefully with a heavy sigh, collapsing into a sitting position.

"Thank you for your service, Jamba," he said tiredly, to which the three-eyed assistant smirked.

"Of course, my lord. I take it you bit off a bit more than you can chew for the moment?" he asked, with a hint of amusement. King Cold's gratitude shifted to a withering glare of annoyance.

"For the moment," he repeated indignantly. "I take it you have something to report?"

"Indeed. Several things, actually," Jamba remarked, pulling out a tablet as he began to list them off. "For starters, I trust you will be pleased to know that I have successfully gained access to Son Goku's ship."

This caused the king to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Is that so?" he asked, a slight smile forming in response to this news.

Jamba nodded. "I gave it a couple days before I attempted to bypass the security lockouts while Son Goku was asleep, in order to allay suspicion." He naturally elected not to mention the other reason behind his reluctance. "I can sabotage the vessel at your discretion."

King Cold smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent. Have your copy adjust his ship's heading to the first planet in this system. The intense heat should throw him quite off-balance, and I'd rather not have any of the structures on Planet Chilled damaged in the coming conflict."

Jamba nodded again. "Of course, my lord." After a couple seconds of thought, Jamba moved onto the next point. "I also wish to inform you that the copy I have piloting your shuttle has just entered Zoon's solar system, and will land on the planet in moments in order to extract the Armored Squadron and what remains of the Ginyu Force."

King Cold nodded. "Very well. Do keep me informed on their estimated time of arrival. I wish to begin sparring with them all as soon as possible."

Jamba coughed slightly. "My lord, if I may, perhaps I could serve as a sparring partner in addition to those gentlemen? It might be helpful for my copies to be moderately stronger, in order to better secure the empire."

King Cold smiled a condescending smile. "I appreciate your logic as always, Jamba, but I'm afraid that a person of your power level would require far too much...catching up to be particularly helpful at the moment. Once Son Goku is dead, I will allow you to make use of the gravity device to whatever extent you deem necessary."

Jamba did his best to hide his annoyance behind a polite, servile smile. "Of course, my lord," he said amicably, while preoccupied with readjusting his plans to work around this new setback. So preoccupied was he that he failed to notice King Cold attempting to get his attention for several seconds, before finally realizing his error and turning to face the king.

"Is that all?" King Cold asked, somewhat irritated at the delay.

"Ah, well, there was one more thing, yes. I thought it wise to begin with the good news first," Jamba admitted in a sheepish manner. King Cold's eyes narrowed.

"And what, pray tell, is the bad news?" he asked, prepared for disappointment. Jamba sighed.

"It would appear that Zuno has stopped cooperating with us, my lord," Jamba said, causing King Cold to look at him with a mixture of displeasure and confusion.

"How so? Is he refusing to answer the questions you ask him on my behalf?"

Jamba drew a sharp intake of breath, as if he were unsure how exactly to say what he came to say. "No, it's just, uh...well, just listen to it for yourself, my king." He pulled out a scouter from a pocket on his standard uniform, and pressed a button such that it transmitted everything that it was picking up on the other end. Zuno's voice, panicked and showing signs of fatigue, rang out loud and clear to King Cold, who listened intently before growing increasingly confused.

"Blue and orange are complementary colors! Quajit Ferbucks only mate once in their entire lives! The wizard Babidi is currently monitoring the planet Rakesh for worthy fighters to add to his forces! Archaven Warbats tend to travel in packs of up to five thousand! Jamba was born in-!"

Jamba shut off the transmission, his point having been made. "His servants cannot explain the cause of their master's madness, but they are attempting to concoct a remedy. Some backwater herbal medicine, no doubt. Hardly the most reliable of treatments."

King Cold nodded slowly. "Indeed...I suppose the idea of a truly omniscient being at my beck and call was too good to be true." The tyrant thought the situation over for a minute before reaching a decision. "Still, if it is possible to restore his earlier sanity, we must utilize all available means. Keep me informed of Zuno's condition and don't hesitate to ask for additional resources from nearby planets under our control. Fully cooperate with whatever Zuno's servants require of you in their efforts, and make sure to record everything Zuno says in the interim. It's a slim possibility, but some of it may yet prove useful."

Jamba put on his smile once again. "Understood, my king. By your will, it shall be so."

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, if you don't mind, Jamba, return to your duties. I believe I have recovered enough to make a second attempt."

Jamba nodded. "Of course. Good day, my lord," he said before calmly walking out of the room, which glowed red almost as soon as he left, the gravity device now back in operation and ready for further use.

* * *

" _Inhale...exhale. Inhale...exhale."_

Piccolo sat in the gravity chamber alone, Tien having just retired from training for the day in order to spend some time with Launch and Chiaotzu. Piccolo would have hardly noticed his sparring partner's departure were it not for him idly sensing his ki signature leaving the chamber. Neither of them were big on communication, after all.

Even after days of training with Max Power and trying to put everything Goku had told him about the Kaio-ken into practice, Piccolo still had not yet mastered the technique. To say that he was frustrated would have been an understatement. In an effort to calm him down, Kami suggested meditation, which Piccolo begrudgingly agreed to. Thus, he had sat in the center of the chamber for the last ten minutes, the weight of five times Earth gravity continuing to press down upon him. With nothing but the hum of the artificial gravity device keeping him company, Piccolo followed along with Kami's mental reminders, breathing in and out at a proper rhythm. Nevertheless, even as he continued to breathe calmly, Piccolo's thoughts were far more reflective of his current mood.

" _I don't understand,"_ he thought. " _What am I missing?"_

" _Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid,"_ Kami replied with a light chuckle. Piccolo scoffed internally.

" _This situation may be amusing to_ you _, but_ I _am trying to grow stronger! Strong enough to at least call myself a worthy foe to Goku, or even to surpass his strength!"_

Kami murmured in agreement. " _Well, if nothing else, you could always ask him for more in-depth instruction once he returns from space. Who knows? Roshi and the others may even pick up the technique by the time they return to Earth."_

" _At which point, no doubt, they too will be more capable than I in combat,"_ Piccolo remarked bitterly.

" _What makes you say that?"_

Piccolo scoffed. " _A fairly simple chain of reasoning. Assuming that the technique functions the same way for them as it did for Goku, and considering their respective levels of strength, it is highly likely that even Roshi will grow strong enough to use the Kaio-ken Times Ten for brief intervals. The strongest among that group may even become powerful enough to go beyond that level for a similar period of time. Based on the level of power Goku possessed when he could first use the Kaio-ken Times Ten, this would make Roshi and the others' maximum power level over twice as high as my current base power level."_

Kami murmured again, considering Piccolo's argument. " _You could always utilize Max Power to overcome that difference. The stamina drain from that technique is likely less than that of the Kaio-ken, even if it does result in reduced speed."_

Piccolo grumbled. " _The degree to which I would need to use it to overcome such a gap in power would reduce my speed beyond the point where I could still be effective in combat. Even growing in size would only present my foes with a larger target that still moves slowly enough to be avoided and countered with moderate difficulty."_

" _The Kaio-ken would certainly make things easier."_

Piccolo murmured in agreement. " _Indeed. At my level of power, I should be able to make greater use of it than they can, unless they've improved the technique beyond what Goku could manage. But I need to develop it first if I want to have any hope of growing stronger."_ After a couple seconds of silence, Piccolo stopped breathing in and out and growled slightly, his annoyance evident. "Agh, I can't afford to sit around doing nothing any longer! I must resume my training!"

" _Hold on, Piccolo,"_ Kami interjected, his tone a bit more forceful than normal. " _Keep meditating for at least five more minutes. I think I have an idea."_

Piccolo grumbled, but made no move to get up from his seated position. "I'll give you three. What's your idea?"

" _Turn off the machine,"_ Kami commanded. Piccolo promptly reached out with his ki in order to push the button with a small kiai, shutting down the gravity chamber and restoring the gravity to normal.

"Done. What now?"

" _Do exactly what you were doing before, but pay close attention to your heartbeat. It should be the only thing you hear, and the flow of your ki the only thing you sense. Tune everything out, as much as you can."_

"Including you?" Piccolo asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. Kami scoffed.

" _Why, yes, 'smartass,'"_ the old man replied, himself a bit amused at his "nephew's" tone. Piccolo frowned slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little annoyed. Kami chuckled.

" _Oh, just a silly Earth expression,"_ he replied innocently. " _Now, do exactly as I told you, and see what happens."_

Piccolo sighed. "For the moment, I don't have any better ideas," he admitted, getting himself comfortable as he closed his eyes and began his carefully paced breathing once more. His acute Namekian hearing slowly, but surely tuned out what few sounds he could pick up, until only the sound of his heartbeat remained, steady and strong. Focusing on what he could sense about the flow of his own ki, after a moment he began to notice something: a slight rise and fall in his own power level which coincided with the beating of his heart. Under ordinary circumstances, particularly in the dim of a pitched battle, he would never have noticed it, even with his exceptional hearing. At that moment, an idea soon struck him.

" _Goku described the Kaio-ken as being a boost of power which lasted for a heartbeat. I wonder..."_

After about ten seconds of carefully monitoring this slight variation in his power, Piccolo decided to try something. Drawing on his experience with Max Power and adjusting his power level, Piccolo allowed his ki to flare up when he hoped was the instant it rose above its resting power level. Frustratingly, he overshot slightly, causing his power level to rise, but no more than slightly below his maximum power under normal conditions. A second attempt not long after led to a similar result, his ki flaring up too early to accomplish what he wished. With a frustrated snarl, Piccolo tried one more time, and for a brief instant, he felt his entire aura change. He wasn't any stronger than his base maximum, but for some reason, his ki felt more defined, alert, and, quite simply, **stronger**. Like his body had been on the precipice of pushing beyond what it should be capable of, hinting at powers much greater than Piccolo could imagine. The next instant, this feeling faded, and his aura returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

Opening his eyes with a start, Piccolo quickly got up off of the floor, exhilarated. He looked around the chamber for a moment, disoriented, before taking a deep breath to steady himself.

" _...Alright,"_ Piccolo began, trying to think things through like he always did. " _That...that was a start. But now...now I must see if I can hold on to that power."_

Wasting no time, Piccolo tuned everything out once more, not even bothering to sit back down, and in a matter of seconds, Piccolo managed to replicate his feat from earlier. With his eyes open, Piccolo could now clearly perceive the reddish tint in the aura which surrounded his body, a cosmetic difference that he had become accustomed to. He grinned. This was it.

Not allowing himself to be distracted by these new sensations, Piccolo moved to retain his focus on his heartbeat, now slightly faster. Piccolo felt the power fade as he failed to adjust to this new rhythm, but he was more determined than ever now. He caught hold of the slight rise in ki once more, managing to adjust to the new rhythm and maintain his focus during the next heartbeat. He seized upon the heartbeat after that, and the heartbeat after that, until he had maintained the heightened level of power for exactly thirty seconds. At that point, there was only one thing left to do.

"Kaio-ken...times TWO!" Piccolo cried out as he located the rise in his ki, sharper and more pronounced now that he had entered into this enhanced state, and powered up in tandem with it once more. As he had hoped, he could feel his ki reach heights he had only before reached through Max Power, capping out at exactly twice the amount it had been previously. He moved rapidly throughout the area, jabbing the air with swift strikes from his legs and feet in order to test out this newfound power. After about fifteen seconds of this, Piccolo let out a satisfied laugh, allowing the power to slip away as he stood triumphantly with his fists clenched and his arms outstretched.

He had learned the Kaio-ken.

Kami laughed a little in Piccolo's mind, his approval evident. " _Well, I'll be. I must admit, I wasn't entirely sure that would work."_

"Nor was I," Piccolo replied, still caught up in the rush of it all. He was already considering what to do next.

" _Well, I'm sure that Tien will be eager to learn of this immediately. Why don't you join him and the others back at the house?"_

Piccolo grinned. "Not yet," he said simply. "First...I must see how much further I have to go."

Kami murmured slightly, a part of him worried about Piccolo's plan of action, but Piccolo ignored him, already readying himself to use the Kaio-ken once more.

" _Let us see...based on my previous attempts, adjusting to each shift in rhythm at just the right moment should allow me to..."_ He activated the Kaio-ken before almost immediately powering up even further into Kaio-ken Times Two, smirking as he did so. As the new rhythm of ki was simply twice as fast as the previous one, it only took him a couple seconds to seize on the right moment and enter Kaio-ken Times Three, falling back out of it once he confirmed the pattern he needed to follow. He chuckled to himself, immensely pleased with the progress he was making as he absentmindedly wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

" _You are feeling well, correct?"_ Kami asked, his worry evidently not having gone away just yet. Piccolo brushed him off.

"I'm feeling fine, old man," he snapped in annoyance. "I haven't felt this well in **weeks**!"

" _Still, it is important to pace yourself when attempting a technique you have only recently learned-"_

"Kaio-ken Times Four!" Piccolo interrupted, riding the rise of ki from one rhythm to the next in just over a second as his power grew even further. Paying no mind to the sweat developing on his body, Piccolo was already on the way to the next stage. "Kaio-Ken Times Five!" he cried out, growing stronger still. He had crossed an important milestone: as he was now, Goku was only one hundred times stronger than him.

" _Piccolo, you mustn't push yourself too hard! Remember what Dende told you!"_

"Calm yourself!" Piccolo retorted, his tone slightly harsher than he had originally intended, almost as if it had taken extra effort to get out the words. "I just want to see if I can make it beyond his base power. Then, I'll stop. Simple as that." Piccolo felt his veins tense up slightly, but brushed it aside. He could do this.

" _Piccolo, I'm not sure it's wise to-!"_

"Enough! Goku could do it when he was barely a third as strong as I am now! If he can do it, so can I!" Piccolo believed it. He had to. What other option was there?

" _Piccolo-!"_

"Kaio-ken...Times Ten!" he cried out, his aura flaring to life as Piccolo powered up rapidly from one level of the Kaio-ken to the next, with a level of skill that would suggest he had been practicing the technique for hours instead of minutes. The reddish tint around his aura grew even more pronounced, to the point where the red had overshadowed its original white-ish color, casting Piccolo's body in a darkened green shade. For one brief moment, Piccolo was stronger than Goku's base form. It had seemed like an unimaginable leap in power back on Namek, but now, Piccolo had reached it. And if he could reach that...he could do anything.

The next moment, everything hurt.

As his veins bulged out all over his body and sweat began pouring from everywhere it could, Piccolo dropped out of the Kaio-ken Times Ten with a cry of agony, his ki falling all the way back down to the normal range of his base form as he fell to his knees. With growing apprehension, Piccolo became aware of a moderate, nagging pain which could be felt all over his body, like he had exhausted himself running laps. Piccolo took a series of haggard breaths, trying to regain his composure and process what this new information meant before the chamber door suddenly opened and bathed the area in the light of the waning afternoon.

"Piccolo!" Tien called out. "Piccolo, what's going-?!" He paused as he looked at Piccolo hunched over on the ground, veins still bulging as he tried desperately to breathe regularly. In no time, Tien was at his side, paying closer attention to the flow of his energy. He thought he heard Piccolo mutter something, and leaned down slightly in order to hear him better.

"I did it," Piccolo said, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. Tien's eyes widened.

"The Kaio-ken...that would certainly explain it. But...that power-"

"Was as strong...as Goku is in his base form," Piccolo confirmed. "Stronger, even."

Tien simply nodded in response before he saw fit to voice his concerns. "But what I sensed...your ki was so erratic, it...for a second, it felt like you were **dying**."

Piccolo chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. "Yes...yes. I believe I was. Dying...just to match a **fraction** of Goku's strength."

Piccolo looked down at the ground, a complicated mix of emotions swirling around in his head. Tien merely looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. He held out his hand in front of Piccolo, catching the Namekian warrior's attention.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you inside. You should probably rest for a while, and...well, I wasn't the only one worried about you."

Piccolo looked up at Tien for a moment, his pride demanding that he refuse Tien's offer. He didn't need this human's pity. He needed to get back to work, to try and overcome this new limitation. This was nothing more than an unexpected setback. He could still accomplish what he had set out to do, without Tien coddling him.

And yet...the more he heard himself say these things, the more he struggled to believe that any of it was true. That his goal of surpassing Goku was nothing more than an arrogant fantasy at this point. After all...Tien had that same goal, had he not? How many years had it been since Tien committed himself to it? Nine years, going on ten? Just about as long as Piccolo himself had been alive. About as long as Piccolo had had that same goal. Tien's determination didn't seem to have wavered in all that time. Before, when Piccolo hadn't been presented with such a visceral reminder of the gap between him and his rival, he would have admired Tien's relentless dedication. Now...now it just seemed foolish.

Piccolo grabbed onto Tien's hand, letting his sparring partner pull him up into a standing position before the two walked out of the gravity chamber together. Kami didn't have to say a single word to him to get him to do so.

* * *

"Well...it's about damn time."

Salza stood with a hand on his side, gazing up as King Cold's ornate, expensive shuttle came into view miles above where he was standing. Nearby, the rest of the cobbled together squadron of mercenaries, having been preoccupied with sparring, now turned and followed Salza's gaze, registering what it was that had caught his attention.

"Heh. I'll drink to that," Jeice remarked, to which his friend Recoome nodded while Dore and Neiz ignored them both. All Pui Pui could do was watch in wonder, still fascinated by the technology which these offworlders he had come to know possessed.

"How far is this place we've been told to travel?" he asked of Jeice, who simply shrugged.

"Hell, I dunno. Couple months in an Attack Ball, easy."

"And this ship came from there in three days?"

Jeice chuckled lightly at the wonder in Pui Pui's tone. "Yup. That's the kind of high tech shite you can get when you rule most of the universe."

Pui Pui could only nod wordlessly as he watched the shuttle descend, Jeice and Recoome contend to stand by and watch with him. After a moment, however, there was a moderate intrusion.

"You do remember our **agreement** , yes?" Salza interjected, suddenly appearing close to Jeice before he even realized it. The red-skinned alien couldn't help but gulp nervously as he replied.

"Right," he said promptly. "Once the fireworks are done with, we'll be heading off to Namek, as thanks." He turned around to look Salza right in the eye. "Thanks for giving us the last two wishes on the bloody things, anyway."

Salza nodded. "Good. Do make sure that I don't need to remind you of it a second time, my dear Jeice."

Jeice forced himself into a smile. After working for men like King Cold and Frieza long enough, it was as instinctive as breathing. "Certainly, Sal." Salza immediately grimaced at that, making Jeice's smile significantly more genuine. "Now, how's about you do the honors so we can get off this bloody rock?"

Salza forced himself to smile as well. "I intend to," he said with faux politeness, flying off to where King Cold's shuttle seemed likely to land. Seeing their leader depart, Dore and Neiz quickly followed suit at a similar speed, landing 5 feet behind Salza. Once he was sure Salza and his men weren't in earshot, Jeice allowed himself to mutter what he was truly thinking.

"Wish I could leave you on it, you rat bastard," he said before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Jeice looked up into Recoome's eyes. He knew.

"Come on. We should all be there when that sand-devil arrives, huh?" Recoome said calmly, causing Jeice to chuckle.

"Well said, mate. Come on, then, Pui! It's time to meet the least honest person in the whole damn universe."

Pui Pui's eyes narrowed slightly at that, but he followed the two mercenaries regardless as they took off to join the others.

After another minute, the shuttle had landed, kicking up dust and drowning out any attempt at a conversation the warriors assembled might have made while they waited. After a couple more minutes, a familiar blue-skinned figure stepped out, curiously accompanied by a second, identical figure.

"Well. I hope that the wait was at least productive?" The two Jambas began simultaneously, causing a collective eye-roll among everyone assembled except for Pui Pui, who simply stood there confused, yet intrigued.

"Strange. I seem to remember being told of one person taking us to your master, not two. And twins, no less. A rather curious coincidence."

Jamba chuckled as Jeice turned to Pui Pui in order to clarify things.

"They ain't twins, Pui. Jamba has this weird shite where he can clone himself. It's bloody creepy sometimes."

"A pleasure to see you again as well, Jeice, although I do wish it were under better circumstances. And perhaps with...additional company."

Jeice and Recoome both looked at Jamba with a look of quiet fury, as if they were contemplating how in trouble they'd get for splattering both copies' brains against the hull of the shuttle.

"He'd be more upset about redoing the paint," Recoome muttered, causing Jeice to start in surprise for a second before nodding. Years of serving together had left them and the other Ginyu Force members a startling ability to tell what the others were thinking. Jamba, having heard the remark, simply deepened his diplomatic smile.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked sweetly, causing Jeice to scoff in annoyance.

"Just get ready to take off, triclops," he remarked. "I wanna get this whole bloody mess over with." With that, he brushed past the pilot and his copy with Recoome close behind him, having to duck under the shuttle door. Jamba simply smiled his usual smile, the smile that those who knew him always found difficult to read.

"Ah, yes. Don't we all?" he asked, maintaining that same sweet tone. Salza would admit without shame that he found it unsettling, a fact clearly communicated by his face at that moment. Nevertheless, he quickly adjusted.

"Although I must apologize for my dear Jeice's rudeness, I must admit, he and I do have similar sentiments on this matter," Salza said candidly. "I assure you, if I am not presented with my master soon, the consequences upon you and your fellows will be...severe." With most people, Salza's ultimatum would've been extremely threatening, but Jamba simply kept up the same expression.

"Oh, I'm sure," Jamba said, placating the mercenary. "You don't have much to worry about. Cooler is already en route to our destination as we speak. He should arrive within one month."

Salza looked into Jamba's eyes for a moment before nodding. "A month," he repeated. "Do make sure that he arrives not a minute later than what you claim." He brushed past Jamba and entered the shuttle, Dore and Neiz following close behind. Before Neiz could get into the shuttle, however, he was stopped by Pui Pui, who placed himself in front of the entrance after catching Jamba's attention.

"Why do you require a copy at the moment?" he asked bluntly, which Jamba received with his usual calm demeanor.

"Well, to tell the truth, I was hoping that I might leave a copy on this planet for...safekeeping. I have a handful scattered about on worlds like this for that very reason. I'm sure you understand the advantages such a practice has when it comes to my own survival."

Pui Pui nodded calmly. "Of course," he said, right before charging up a concussive ki blast and firing it at the copy of Jamba slightly further back than the other. The sheer power behind the impact broke bones throughout the copy's body as the wave of ki sent him flying over the rough desert ground. Left with no time to react, the remaining copy of Jamba, as well as Neiz and Dore, stood watching Pui Pui with apprehension, wondering what had provoked such an extreme response.

"The conquest of my planet will begin when I have had time to know your master," Pui Pui stated simply. " **Not** before," he finished, in a tone which brooked no argument. Neiz and Dore continued to look at him, unsure what to do, while Jamba did his best to swallow his pride.

"...Of course," he said, a part of him smarting from his copy's brief flashes of pain prior to death. "Now, shall we depart?"

Pui Pui looked at Jamba for a moment before nodding. "Yes," he said, gesturing for Jamba to move past him and start up the ship. Jamba obliged, entering the shuttle along with Dore. Satisfied that he had gotten his message across, Pui Pui moved to join them, but noticed that Neiz was still looking somewhat surprised. He decided to be direct. "Is there a problem...?" he began before he stumbled on the tall alien's name. "Uh...Nayz?

Neiz's surprise and slight degree of fear faded away instantly, replaced by a growing irritation.

"Nei? Neiche? Agh, I feel like I should know it by now...is it Niez-?"

Neiz interrupted Pui Pui's rambling with an animalistic roar of annoyance, a harsh sound which made sense for a reptilian humanoid such as himself to make. Nevertheless, this time it was Pui Pui who had been caught off guard. He had expected a lot of things if and when the tall alien finally spoke. That...was not one of them.

Neiz angrily brushed past the outsider, his teeth pushing against each other before he growled something under his breath which Pui Pui definitely couldn't understand even if he wanted to.

"I, uh..." Pui Pui began, to which Salza decided to chime in from inside the shuttle.

"His name is Neiz, good sir," Salza explained. Pui Pui could only say the first thing which came to mind.

"Ah. I, uh...I stand corrected. Is that what he was saying just now?"

Salza chuckled. "No, that just means he doesn't like you."

Pui Pui nodded again, admittedly a little worried. Neiz was stronger than him, after all.

"I see," he said, before finally stepping inside awkwardly, making sure to take a seat as far away from the reptilian warrior as possible.

* * *

"What on Earth happened?"

In no time, Tien had led Piccolo from the Gravity Chamber to the couch in the Son family living room. The Namekian warrior was unable to provide much resistance as Chi Chi moved to drape a blanket over his body, which still trembled slightly on occasion. Blue Launch was busy in the kitchen preparing some cold water for him, while Chiaotzu and Gohan hovered nearby, not quite sure what to do. Tien spoke up immediately in response to Chi Chi's inquiry.

"He attempted the Kaio-ken," Tien said simply. "This is the result."

"Good lord," Chi Chi muttered as she placed a hand to Piccolo's forehead. "Goku told me that it wrecked a person's body, but...Piccolo, you're burning up. I think you have a fever. I-I didn't even know you could **get** those!"

Piccolo let out a couple weak breaths. "Yes, this is quite the-nnng!-new experience...for everybody," he said dryly, seized by a wave of trembling.

"Don't worry, Piccolo, I've got a nice big pitcher of water right here for-OH MY STARS!"

As Launch walked towards Piccolo, pitcher in hand, she and everyone else in the room were surprised to see Dende instantly teleport into the house, appearing at chest level directly in Launch's path before dropping to the ground. In her shock, Launch accidentally spilled the pitcher, sending its contents hurtling towards the young Namekian and soaking him thoroughly. Dende blinked a couple times as Launch put a hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said anxiously, to which Dende responded by instantly drying himself and his clothing with a kiai powerful enough to evaporate the water.

"It's fine. I obviously still have much to learn about the art of Instantaneous Movement." The others simply looked at him in awe. He had told them about accepting the position of Guardian the day after he had done so, but he had neglected to mention that part of the job training for that position entailed learning how to teleport to anywhere on the planet. He swiftly flew to Piccolo's side, examining him. "Now, what's his situation?"

Tien was quick to regain his composure. "He succeeded in pulling off the Kaio-ken, but suffered some...unanticipated side effects."

"He has a temperature," Chi Chi added. "Launch had been about to give him some cold water when you, uh, came in."

Dende nodded. "Got it," he said before he placed his hands onto Piccolo's chest, causing Piccolo's entire body to glow a faint yellow light as Dende repaired the damage as best he could. After a moment, Piccolo's breathing became more regular, and he had enough strength to lift up his arm and touch his hand to his forehead, groaning as he did so.

"I still have this bothersome headache," he complained, to which Dende nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't do anything about the fever-like symptoms, unfortunately. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days."

To Dende's surprise, Piccolo simply sighed. "Very well," he said, offering little in the way of argument.

Tien raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? No protest, no 'I will not be coddled, puny weakling?'" he asked, putting on his best impression of Piccolo's voice. Everyone but Dende laughed to varying degrees, while Piccolo growled in annoyance and slight embarrassment.

"Your sense of humor still needs work," he said irritably.

"Speak for yourself, man, that was hilarious," Chiaotzu remarked with a chuckle. Meanwhile, as Dende and Gohan looked over Piccolo more closely, both of them were left puzzled.

"I don't get it, though-how did this happen?" Gohan asked. "From what I was sensing, you couldn't have gone above ten times your power level. Dad could handle going even higher than that when he was, like, half your strength."

Piccolo grumbled. "Don't remind me."

"Well, Piccolo seemed to take to Max Power more easily than me and the others did largely due to physiological differences," Tien remarked. "Perhaps a similar cause is at work here?"

"Yes, I believe you're right," Dende said, putting a hand to his chin as he thought the situation over. "And I think I have an idea of the cause." The group turned to look at him, their curiosity piqued. "You're all familiar with the Namekian ability to regenerate, correct?"

Chiaotzu nodded. "Very much so," he said, recalling the injuries he'd observed Piccolo sustaining during the fight with the Saiyans.

"This regeneration doesn't just pertain to extreme damage, like missing organs or limbs," Dende explained. "Our bodies are constantly burning minute amounts of ki in order to make sure that we remain in the best shape we can be."

Gohan and Tien's eyes both widened as they began to connect the dots. "So, whenever the Kaio-ken was damaging Mr. Piccolo's body-"

"-his body was burning through his energy reserves in order to counteract the damage-"

"-resulting in the Kaio-ken Times Ten rapidly becoming too much for me to handle," Piccolo finished with resignation, disappointed in himself.

Dende nodded somberly. "Starting fresh, based on the damage your body sustained, I'd give you ten, maybe twenty seconds with the Kaio-ken Times Ten before you collapsed from exhaustion. Growing stronger would likely improve this estimate, but only by so much. I'm not certain how much more you could push the technique beyond that point."

"Hm...trying to combine the Kaio-ken and Max Power to push past that limitation would probably turn out even worse for you, I'd wager," Tien added as he contemplated the problem.

Piccolo grumbled in frustration. "Meaning I would need to become five times stronger than Goku is now just to match his power. And even that would only be possible for a brief duration."

Something changed in Tien's expression upon hearing the resignation in Piccolo's tone, something which only Chiaotzu and Launch were able to notice, given how well they both knew him. "Well. In that case, the two of us will simply have to work even harder. Nobody said that even getting close to Goku's strength would be easy, after all."

Piccolo seemed distant, lost in thought, when he finally replied after a moment of tense silence. "Yes. Yes, of course," he said, only part of him listening to what Tien was saying. For a moment, everyone around him was silent, not knowing quite what to say. They'd never seen Piccolo look so...despondent before. Even Kami remained quiet within his mind, unable to think of any way to comfort Piccolo at the moment. Eventually, Dende awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, if there isn't anything else you all need from me, I should probably head back to the Lookout. Let me know if his condition worsens." With that, he instantly teleported out of the room, and the experienced fighters in the room could tell that he'd ended up somewhere very far away and very high up.

"I, uh, I think he missed the Lookout by a good hundred miles," Chiaotzu said, trying to break the tension with an awkward smile. Everyone in the room chuckled slightly, although Piccolo remained silent.

"I should get back to the Gravity Chamber," Tien said, readying himself to depart.

"I'll go ahead and make dinner for everyone!" Launch added, regaining some of her usual enthusiasm. Chiaotzu brightened up at the prospect of more of Blue Launch's cooking.

"I can help you with that!" he said eagerly, floating alongside her. "What were you thinking of making?"

Launch smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but, uh..." As Tien moved to leave the house and fly towards the Gravity Chamber, she leaned closer to Chiaotzu's ear. "I think he needs a buddy in there more than I need an extra hand in the kitchen," she whispered, causing his eyes to widen slightly before he nodded.

"Gotcha," he whispered back before floating off to join Tien. Launch began to move towards the door as well, but stopped as Chi Chi approached her.

"You know, I could help you out in the kitchen, if you'd like," she offered with a smile, causing Launch to smile in return. Before she could respond to Chi Chi's offer, however, Gohan tugged at his mother's leg, catching her attention.

"Um, mom, could we talk for a minute? Alone?" he asked, in a tone which Launch had to admit would have been almost impossible for her to resist. Sneaking a quick glance, she could tell that Chi Chi couldn't quite manage it herself.

"Of course, sweetie," she replied before turning to Launch. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said, to which the blue haired woman nodded, barely able to resist squealing at Gohan's adorableness as she walked out of the room. Wasting no time, Gohan guided Chi Chi into his room, about as far away from Piccolo's finely tuned Namekian hearing as he could get without leaving the house. As he shut the door behind him, Gohan took a deep breath before saying his piece.

"I want to train with them," he said, catching Chi Chi off guard.

"N-now hold on a minute, honey-"

"I know you're worried about Piccolo," Gohan cut in, evidently having thought about his request carefully. "And I know you don't want me to become a fighter like dad. That's fine: I don't want to either." At this, Chi Chi fell silent, more confused than anything.

"Then...why do you want to train?"

Gohan sighed. "I just...with everything that's happened, I'm starting to think maybe I should. Not too seriously, but, like...enough to stay in shape, I guess. Training with them for, I dunno, a few hours every day should help me get a little stronger, at least."

"But why? We're not in danger anymore. Once your father does what he left to do, y- **we** may never be in danger, for the rest of our lives."

Gohan paused, noticing Chi Chi's slip up before nodding in agreement. "Maybe. We can't know for sure, though. And if we guess wrong..." He left the sentence hanging, knowing he didn't need to finish it. "I just think we need to be ready for it, that's all."

"But why do you feel like **you** have to be ready for it?" Chi Chi asked, beginning to lose her composure. "Gohan, you're six years old. W-when I was six years old, the biggest concern in my life was whether my father would let me have ice cream or brownies for dessert that night. Also getting ready to marry the perfect husband, and **yes** , I **do** know how that sounds!" Having anticipated Gohan's hesitant objection, Chi Chi continued unabated. "Sugary treats and playtime-that's what a six year old should be worried about! Six year olds shouldn't be worried about whether they're strong enough to fight off alien demons or-or planet-breaking mercenaries or genocidal dictators!" Gohan remained silent, giving Chi Chi a moment to take a breath and recenter herself. "Let your father worry about things like this, okay? He's strong, he's...he's an adult, and, for better or worse...I think he was born for this." Chi Chi glowed with a strange kind of love and pride for a moment before continuing. "Soon enough he'll be home, and even if something happens in the future, he'll rise to the occasion and...and take care of it. Just like he always does."

Gohan could hear the uncertainty in his mother's voice. He didn't want to think about the one flaw in her logic, much less point it out to her, but in the end, it'd be foolish not to. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

"Except for the time he didn't," he said simply. Chi Chi's face fell as Gohan continued. "The time when everything he, Piccolo, and I had wasn't enough. The time when he had to sacrifice himself to save us. If we weren't able to bring him back a year later, we would've been left facing the Saiyans on our own. We...we might have lost. We might have lost everything." He paused for a while, thinking back on the battle with the Saiyans before he took another breath. "I don't **want** to fight, but somebody has to be ready to fill in for dad when he can't protect us. And...it makes the most sense for that person to be me."

"Gohan-"

"I'm **strong** , mom," Gohan cut in. "After pushing himself to the limit with the Kaio-ken, Mr. Piccolo still couldn't manage half as much power as I can manage right now without doing **anything**. Tien, Chiaotzu, everyone else training on King Kai's planet...it wouldn't be a contest. Even dad would need to use the Kaio-ken or the Super Saiyan form to win a fight against me." He paused, looking up at Chi Chi with determination. "I'm the best person for the job."

Chi Chi sighed, looking down at her son with concern and resignation written all over her face. "It feels wrong," she said. "You protecting me, and not the other way around."

Gohan chuckled. "In the list of weird stuff about our family, I'd say that barely scrapes the top five. And besides," he said, glancing off towards the closed door, "by training with me, Mr. Piccolo and Tien will get a lot stronger than if they just kept training on their own. Maybe even strong enough to where they could take care of anything that happens, and give dad a challenge at the same time. It's a win-win for everybody."

Chi Chi found herself chuckling as well before falling silent, mulling over what her son wanted her to do. "You're sure you want to do this?" Gohan nodded, causing her to think over it some more before she made her decision. "Alright. You can train with them. But!" she said, cutting Gohan off before he could thank her, "there are going to be some **conditions**."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. Like what?"

"For starters, you get one-and **only** one-hour of training with them a day. You've still got schoolwork to focus on, after all, and I don't want you flying off anywhere other than that chamber."

"Okay. What else?"

"When you train with them, they're to understand that under **no** circumstance are you to train with them under increased gravity. I don't care how much stronger it would make you-your body is still developing, and I will **not** have it subjected to something like that. Same goes with you learning this 'Kaio-ken' thing: I do **not** want you hurting yourself over the course of this training. If either of them draw even a single drop of blood, Bulma is going to need to gather the Dragon Balls **immediately**." Chi Chi stood over Gohan with her hands on her hips, her intimidating aura in full force. "Do you understand me?"

Gohan couldn't help but crack a smile as he looked up at his mother. "Absolutely," he said. "Thanks, mom."

Chi Chi's expression softened. "Of course, sweetie," she said. "I don't like it, but...I can tell that this is important to you, and...well, it's my job to support you in the things that you do. Within reason, of course." She gave her son a small smile. "Now, you go ahead and head over to Launch's house for dinner. I'll be right behind you."

Gohan nodded, beaming at his mother. "Okay!" he said before taking off faster than she could see, rapidly opening the door as he went and causing a gust of wind to brush against her.

"Whoa, slow down there, hon," she called out after him, laughing a little to herself. She walked out of her son's room in generally good spirits, even if there were still some nagging doubts in the back of her mind. As she approached the door, doing her best not to think about them, she heard a somewhat weak noise coming from the couch.

"Heh."

She turned to look at Piccolo, who was regarding her with a tired, yet genuine smile. Unsure how to respond, she turned away and said the first thing she could think of as she opened the door.

"Damn Namekian hearing."

* * *

"The Yithfrak-rikgul...is worth...twenty gentlefraks. Electrons...are negatively charged. Bryce Matthews...is turning 33 years old today-"

"Stop."

As Zuno exited his trance for the first time in days, he had no time to catch himself before he fell to the floor of his chambers, hoarsely gasping for water as he lay there on his knees. Jamba looked at the man for a moment, a small voice inside his mind wondering whether he had gone too far before being swiftly stamped out. Zuno deserved this.

"Look at me," Jamba commanded sternly, causing Zuno to flinch. When the large man continued to look down at the ground for several more seconds, Jamba became impatient. "I said... **look at me**."

Zuno looked up at Jamba with a look of absolute terror on his face, exactly what the schemer had been hoping for.

"My...servants...the herbal treatments..." Zuno attempted to get out, his throat hoarse from days of nonstop screaming without the proper remedies.

"Yes, they tried to administer something to you several times over the last few days. I made a copy with the explicit purpose of putting a stop to that." Jamba chuckled. "Of course, I'm sure you already knew that."

Zuno could only nod, clearly not having the capacity to say much of anything at this point.

"It wasn't hard to guess that whatever chemical they insisted on giving you was designed to help with situations like this. Talking for hours upon hours on end...quite taxing on the vocal cords, as I'm sure you are fully aware."

Zuno nodded again, this time accompanied by a hoarse, pathetic gasp.

"Don't worry, you'll be provided with it again shortly. I just wanted to make sure that my point came across as intended. I trust that being deprived of it was very... **instructive** for you."

Another nod. A weaker gasp of acknowledgement.

"Good." Jamba took a step towards Zuno, causing the man to flinch again. "So here's what's going to happen. Once you've recovered, our arrangement will proceed much as it did before. You will answer any and all questions I pose to you in exacting detail. You will not speak to me unless it serves that purpose. If you do...I **will** kill you." After taking a couple seconds to let his words sink in, Jamba smirked. "Is that understood?"

Zuno suddenly jerked up straight. He understood. Of course he did; it was a part of his nature to know everything in the universe. He knew that Jamba was now willing to kill him. He knew that Jamba didn't need to ask him whether or not he understood that fact. And he knew that Jamba only asked him that in order to help punctuate his point. And because he really, **really** wanted to.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. It was the only thing he could say before he exited the trance once more.

Jamba smiled. "Excellent," he said before turning away, prompting Zuno's servants to enter the hall, carrying a pungent blue root between the four of them. They held the root up to Zuno's mouth and began to squeeze it, causing the root to emit dark blue spores which Zuno greedily inhaled before coughing violently. With each cough, his voice grew stronger, until finally he was able to cough at his usual register. After he finished processing the remedy, he looked back up at Jamba, who had just disappeared beyond the shadow of the massive double doors leading out of the chamber. The oracle took a long, deep breath. From what he now knew, his life was only going to get harder from this point onward.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. And we're past 50k views on this? Holy crap, that's amazing. Thank you all so much.

I don't think I have to tell you that the time between the last chapter and this has been rather **hectic**. Between that and focusing on a few other projects, I've been incredibly busy this spring break, and as such, I didn't get quite as much done as I had hoped. Still, Chapter 33 is mostly completed, and I know where I want to go to wrap up this story arc, so if all goes according to plan, you guys will still get an unbroken, ten-chapter arc before the next hiatus begins. As far as when that hiatus is going to end, the more I'm thinking about it, the more I **really** need a break from this fic. I was not nearly as prepared to deliver an unbroken arc as I thought I was, and it's honestly been fairly stressful. As much as I'd rather you guys didn't have to wait so long, you probably won't hear from me much for the rest of the year once this arc is over. I still have a mini-arc planned after this, which I figured I'd finish up and drop towards the end of the year to sate demand and move the plot along, but beyond that, my plans are considerably more loose. I'm just focusing on getting this arc wrapped up first and foremost.

With that said, time for some responses!

mastercheif1229 says:

"Great chapter! 1:59 AM this time! Can't wait for the next one!"

Is this all a game to you? I know I'm pulling a "do as I say, not as I do" thing here, but do as I say, not as I do, dammit! xD

RKF22 says: "EXCELLENT WORK CANT WAIT FOR MORE!" Ooh, all caps this time, huh? We love to see it. ;)

Jokermask18 says:

"Good chapter, but I personally never like it when fics go the "Tien isn't really human" route. It really doesn't make sense when Dragonball's native earthings are composed of things like walking talking animals, werewolves, goblin things, and other things. Krillin doesn't have a nose and yet, no one says he isn't human. Chioutzu is an ageless clown child and no one says much. Why is Tien singled out because of a third eye? Forgive the rant. It had nothing to do with this fic or you, just an observation of a rather irksome aspect of the fandom. I look forward to seeing where you take this."

Yeah, that's entirely fair. I sense that criticism is probably going to be a common one, and I'll admit, it made more sense in the original draft of this arc, where Jamba interacted more with Tien, than it does now. At the same time, though, you do have to admit that there's more that makes Tien stand out than just the eye, particularly the whole "actually growing extra arms" thing, and from what I understand, different official sources could support either interpretation. In the end, what's done is done, and I just really liked the concept behind Jamba's powers and thought they fit well with Tien's existing abilities. I am thinking of some ways in which this connection can be expanded in terms of Tien figuring out more advanced techniques, though, so there is at least one silver lining to this. In summary, I can understand your dislike for it, and I hope that my story's positive aspects continue to outweigh this particular narrative choice.

Amanny says:

"Despite all the horrible things he's done, Jamba just lost everything precious to himself, that I can understand why did all of this. Goku won't be able to beat Cooler and Cold together."

Yeah, when thinking of his backstory I wanted it to at least be sympathetic insofar as "Man, this guy's had a rough life," but, as Zuno pointed out, none of that justifies anything he's done, contrary to his own belief. In that respect, Jamba is also pretty heavily in denial about still having righteous motivations even after all of the horrible things he's done in pursuit of them, which has definitely been fun to write.

guest says:

"Your o.c. has killed the story, especially after making Tien an alien just to accommodate it."

Strictly speaking, Tien didn't have to be revealed as being a distant alien hybrid to make Jamba work as a character. I could easily have redesigned him and allowed the two characters to coexist as is. Making them similar in this way was a separate choice I made, because I believed at the time that it had the potential to lead to a more interesting story. It may still do so; I admittedly haven't meticulously planned out the whole fic all the way to the end of Z, after all. This plot point, like any other in this fic, could go any number of directions in the future.

I should have considered that this particular idea would alienate some readers, given the ongoing debates about it. However, I don't like retconning things unless it ends up really not making logical sense for the story or it turns out to be demonstrably incorrect based on canon materials, and I think there's enough ambiguity there that neither of those things is true as of yet. I'm not an expert, obviously, so if there's something I'm missing which proves that Tien cannot possibly be even partially non-human, I would consider altering the chapter. For now, as I said, what's done is done. If that choice has ruined the story for you, then all I can say is that I'm sorry you no longer enjoy it, and that I'll consider any similar choices in the future much more carefully.

With that done, for the first time in a while, it's a chance for some power levels!

King Cold: No change as of yet-still hanging out at around 100 million, but he's going to keep at the training regimen.

Tien: 4,500, 5625 at Max Power

Piccolo: 470,000(do the math for the various levels of the Kaio-ken, cuz he hits a lot of them here)

Dende: 50, after officially becoming the Guardian and training with Mr. Popo to hone his newfound abilities.

Now, with all that said, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	36. Tale 33: The Successor

" _Ugh...I hate this job."_

Private Nanab, a tan-skinned, short-statured humanoid with prominent tusks, stared off into space from his computer console, absolutely miserable. His sole task was to assist in monitoring all of the ships exiting and entering the Chilled system, ensuring that they had proper documentation and bore no threat to the capital planet of the temporarily-rechristened Cold Force. Although a vital job in theory, in practice it all boiled down to a continuous, mind-numbing routine. Hundreds of ships were scanned, checked, and re-checked, all to the same result: "All clear." Over and over, day in and day out, the same old thing.

" _Just once,"_ he thought to himself, " _just once, I want a situation that's actually interesting."_ Obviously he'd never wish harm on the Cold Force, but on the other hand, having the honor of foiling some plot against them, possibly getting a promotion...that would be rather fortuitous indeed. However, as Nanab would soon discover, sometimes those who wish for something end up getting more than they bargained for.

"Attack Ball navigational system, please transmit identification code and your intended flight plan, acknowledge," Nanab said, in a dry, monotone voice. After a couple seconds' pause, he tried it again. "Attack ball navigational system, please transmit identification code and intended flight plan, acknowledge." By this point, Nanab's superior officer, a Frost Demon, had noticed him repeat the standard hail and raised an eyebrow. It had been some time since any of his officers had had to do that.

"Is there a problem here, Private?" she asked, in a tone which clearly indicated that if there wasn't, there would be one presently for wasting her time.

The hairs on Nanab's neck stood on end as his superior officer came to stand over his shoulder. The way in which he answered this question would be critical.

"Uh, m-my apologies, Officer Celius, but there's an Attack Ball about to enter orbit, and its navigational system is refusing to comply with standard entry protocols."

Celius narrowed her eyes. This was getting stranger by the second.

"Interface with the navigational system and perform a diagnostic," she commanded. She wasn't about to let some malfunctioning Attack Ball waltz past her monitoring station if she could help it.

"U-understood," Nanab replied, initiating the procedure. After a few seconds, the color drained from his face as he ran into another problem. "Officer, the navigational system...it isn't online."

"What?" Celius asked, beginning to grow concerned.

"I-it says it's operating on manual, which means that-"

"The pilot's awake," Celius finished for him before making a decision. "Get up."

"What-?"

"I said get up, you fool!" Celius barked at Nanab, grabbing hold of him with telekinesis and throwing him out of his chair before she sat down at his station and opened a channel directly to the pilot. "Attack Ball pilot, reduce your speed and maintain orbit until otherwise instructed. You will transmit your identification code and intended flight plan immediately, and you will explain your actions. Why are you not in stasis? For what purpose have you come to this planet? You will respond at once, or we will be forced to fire upon you and disable your vessel. I repeat, Attack Ball pilot, reduce your speed-!"

A light chuckle came out over the computer console's speakers, a sound which left most of the nearby personnel confused, but which sent a chill down Celius' spine. She knew that voice, even if she hadn't heard it in over thirty years.

"Well, I must say that this isn't quite how I expected my grand reemergence to begin," the pilot said, "but I suppose it's about what could be expected. I commend you for your diligence, madam, but I must say, your concerns are...misplaced."

Celius gulped audibly, something which didn't escape her subordinates' notice. They were starting to grow a little worried.

"What is this?" she asked, her tone both defiant and apprehensive. "What game are you playing here, speaking in a dead man's voice?"

"Yes, well, the reports on my death were greatly exaggerated."

Celius began to sweat profusely, trying desperately to reassert her control over the situation. "I-if you think this ploy will let you reach the surface of this planet in anything less than a melted pile of scrap metal, you are sorely mistaken."

The pilot laughed heartily this time. "Madam, I'm afraid it is you who is mistaken. There is no game afoot here. Your ears are not deceiving you, nor are your communication systems."

As Celius was left trying to think of a response, Nanab cut in, looking for an explanation.

"O-officer Celius, if I may, what precisely is going on here?" he asked, to which the pilot immediately responded.

"What's going on here, good sir, is that in the next few moments, I am taking my rightful place as ruler of the empire. Furthermore, I am offering you all an opportunity to demonstrate your loyalty. Allow me to pass, and you will all be placed under review for promotion. Should you attempt to field any resistance against me, even knowing who I am, you will be discharged from the empire's service quite...irreversibly." The room fell silent as everyone within began to grasp just what the pilot meant. "I expect your response within the next ten seconds."

Celius sat at the computer console, lost in thought as everyone around her began panicking, fruitlessly calling on her for guidance. Eventually, just when the ten second interval was about to expire, Celius leaned in closer, in order for the pilot to hear her amidst the chaos.

"All clear. Proceed to intended point of arrival."

While the room fell silent once more, the pilot chuckled. "Thank you, madam. Your compliance will not go unrewarded." With that, he ended the communication, causing the room to erupt into chaos once more as several soldiers rushed towards Celius without thinking, completely caught up in their surprise and outrage.

"Officer Celius, have you lost your mind?!"

"Who even was that guy?! Why does he think he has a right to rule the empire?!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Enough!" Celius barked, powering up just enough to cause her subordinates to cease their objections. "You all should be thanking me for saving your worthless lives!"

After a couple seconds, Nanab spoke up. "O-officer, with all due respect, you still haven't explained who that was. And if he indeed poses a danger to us and to the planet, why did you let him through?"

Celius turned towards him angrily before sighing. "He may well have deceived us, but if that pilot was who I think it is...nothing I could have done would have stopped him." After a pause, she stood up from the console, attempting to recapture her original authority. "In any case, we don't have the time to argue about this any longer. Private Nanab, contact King Cold immediately."

Nanab nodded hurriedly. "R-right away, Officer. What do you wish me to say to him?"

Celius took a deep breath. "Tell him...tell him that his son lives."

Nanab's eyes widened. "His son? But that wasn't-"

"Not Emperor Frieza," she said. "His first son...Prince Cooler."

* * *

Elsewhere, a spherical ship remained suspended in the sky several thousand feet above the surface of a lush planet covered in orange flora. The large doors of the ship's main training bay opened up to reveal a moderately sized pod, which looked like the top half of a strange ladybug-like vessel based on its shape and coloration. Seated within was a blue-skinned figure with three eyes, while a spiky-haired man with teal eyes and golden hair stood next to him, engaged in conversation.

"I must thank you again for taking the time to divert course here and drop me off," Jamba began, to which Goku chuckled.

"Ah, come on, it was no problem. What's, like, ten minutes to make sure you get picked up? I must admit, it took these Galactic Patrol guys a lot longer than I expected to get somebody out here."

"Yes, well, our ships can only travel so fast," Jamba said, chuckling a little.

"Heh. Well, anyway, it was nice having company for this leg of the journey, at least."

"Likewise. Your generosity is truly remarkable, Son Goku. I wish more of the galaxy had that trait in common with you. Then, at least, me and my colleagues wouldn't have quite so much work."

Goku laughed somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, well, at least you've grown a good deal stronger, huh? That should definitely help you out!"

Jamba chuckled, his expression a little more melancholy than usual. "Indeed," he said, before brightening up. "Well! At any rate, I ought to get going. I have some time still before my rendezvous, but you must still make it to Planet Chilled with all due haste. Thank you for all of your help, Son Goku."

Goku nodded. "Like I said, no problem, and hey, thanks for taking the time to spar with me. I feel like I've gotten a much better hang of this whole Super Saiyan thing thanks to all that training I did with it."

"Well. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"Yeah," Goku said, pausing for a moment. "You take care, huh? Who knows-I might even see you around again someday!"

Jamba smiled, that same sense of melancholy hidden in his eyes. "Perhaps you will," he said, managing to sound somewhat cheerful at the prospect. Goku nodded, giving him one last wave before Jamba closed off the hatch of the cockpit and took off to land on the planet below. Goku watched him go for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, computer, close up the doors and let's get out of here on our original course."

The computer beeped. "Acknowledged. Closing training bay doors and preparing for departure on original heading." After a few minutes, the doors were shut, and the ship rapidly exited the atmosphere before jumping to speeds massively faster than light, fading away from Jamba's awareness as he watched it depart from the ground. Once he was absolutely sure that Goku could no longer sense his own energy, he took a deep breath as well.

"This planet is as good a place as any," he said, before he split into two copies, which in turn split into two copies, and so on and so forth until a growing crowd of identical copies began to occupy the lush field.

* * *

"Sire! Sire! Come in, sire!"

King Cold had just finished the fifthtieth of his one thousand nightly laps around the gravity chamber, operating at four hundred times standard gravity that night, when a voice came in over the intercom, speaking in an urgent, panicked voice. He sighed, anticipating some minor emergency blown way out of proportion, and tapped the button with telekinesis as he flew over towards it, dripping with sweat.

"What is it?" he demanded, already irritated regarding the time he was losing. He could easily finish five laps in the time this conversation was bound to take.

"Your son is here!" the panicked voice said, causing King Cold's eyes to widen.

"Frieza...? But...but I was told he was dead," he said. Had Zuno been incorrect? After all, according to Jamba, the man had continued to remain completely incoherent. Had his information ever been completely reliable? Of course, there was also the medical ship. Surely they would have contacted him if they'd found Frieza. He hadn't received any word from them since they had been deployed. They could have been killed by Frieza, of course. The boy had always liked the satisfaction of killing a subordinate. But in that case...Frieza would have to have somehow managed to arrange faster transportation. That, too, should have led to him learning about Frieza's return sooner or later. To have heard nothing, yet for Frieza to be here all the same...it didn't add up. Unless...no. No, that was even more absurd. It had to be Frieza, if anyone. It had to be. It was the only answer which made any sort of sense.

As King Cold continued to silently mull over this development, the voice on the other end seemed to become even more panicked.

"M-my lord, please forgive my mistake! It's-!"

"Your firstborn son," a new voice interrupted, one which shocked King Cold even more. He turned towards the door, where the voice seemed to originate from, and saw something most peculiar: a hulking figure, perhaps only a couple inches shorter than King Cold himself, covered in blade-like protrusions and obscuring the figure's mouth behind a white mask. Blank red eyes looked back at him as the king continued to inspect the new arrival, quickly noticing a number of similarities. The color of the figure's dark purple skin and white and blue armor, the general proportions of the figure's body, the design of the figure's chest armor, and the figure's long tail: all of it pointed to one particular person. His voice may have become deeper, and various other features were completely new, but there were far too many similarities to ignore. The king promptly turned off the intercom.

"Cooler," King Cold said, clearly struggling to believe that his son was really alive, yet at the same time determined not to show that Cooler's sudden appearance had affected him in any way. He couldn't quite tell whether or not he had succeeded.

"Father," Cooler replied simply, the mask continuing to deepen and distort his voice beyond its usual range. "You've gotten taller," he said simply, catching the king off guard somewhat.

"As have you," he said, unsure how to respond as he continued trying to process the situation.

Cooler simply chuckled before they both fell silent for a couple seconds. "I was told that Frieza was dead."

"Hm?" King Cold said, still occupied. "Yes, that is correct...I'm certain. He was killed several months ago."

Cooler chuckled again. "In that case, you're quite fortunate, Father."

At this, King Cold became slightly bemused in spite of the circumstances. "Oh? And why's that?"

"If you had said he wasn't, I would have simply killed you."

King Cold couldn't help but laugh, his bravado coming back a little in the light of such an obviously empty threat. "Ha! You believe yourself to be capable of that, son? Clearly I held back too much during our 'disagreement' all those years ago!"

"Hm. Or perhaps you had simply underestimated me," Cooler replied assuredly. "Are you prepared to make the same mistake twice?"

King Cold scoffed. "My mistake was in succumbing to your trickery, and thus being unable to ensure your death. That mistake is one I most definitely will not make again...and one which I will readily correct!"

"Heh. By all means..." Cooler promptly let out a kiai as he powered up to full strength. " **Try**."

With a confident smirk, King Cold powered up in turn and flew towards Cooler, grabbing hold of the front of his armor and pushing him backwards first into the hall and then through several bulkheads out into the vacuum of space. At that point, King Cold let go, throwing Cooler forward before charging up a ki blast and firing it at full force, intent upon reducing his son to ash. Cooler thrust out his arms to take the blast head-on, straining against it for a solid minute before managing to deflect it, sending it flying off harmlessly into the great void. When all was said and done, King Cold was left dumbfounded as Cooler appeared to be only moderately injured, flashing his father a look of amusement as he dusted himself off.

" _Well,"_ he said inside King Cold's mind. " _You've actually gotten stronger."_

The next thing King Cold knew, Cooler had flown forward and punched him right in the stomach, leaving him winded. Before the king could recover, Cooler grabbed the back of his head as he bent down instinctively to clutch at his stomach, ramming it into his waiting knee and breaking King Cold's nose. Angry and bleeding, King Cold attempted to strike back at Cooler, but was shocked to find his fist moving through empty space as it passed through an after-image. The next thing he knew, he felt a mighty blow from behind which sent him flying off deeper into space.

He could see Planet Chilled fading from view as he came within reach of the next nearest planet in the Chilled system, a gas giant. He began glancing around just as he passed over the planet, and saw too late that Cooler had somehow beaten him there and was ready to send him crashing into it with a kick. He reacted too late, crossing his arms in order to lessen the force of the impact as he was sent flying deeper and deeper into the gas giant's atmosphere.

Eventually, with a considerably greater degree of effort than usual, King Cold was able to cancel out his momentum, holding himself in place roughly around the center of the planet. Fortunately for him, between his gravity training and his natural endurance, the increased pressure had little effect on him, but the swirling purple and dark blue gases which made up the planet made it especially hard for him to see anything around him. He thought that he could see the vague outline of a figure a couple times amidst the gas, and grew frustrated when the figure seemed to vanish as soon as he fired off ki blasts towards it. Each time he did, small sections of gas cleared, turned to plasma by the energy of the attacks and rapidly dispersing. However, these missing sections were quickly filled with new gas, and King Cold still had no idea where his adversary was. Whether Cooler was simply dodging the attacks, or whether Cooler had even been in those places to begin with, King Cold couldn't say.

" _You're quite powerful, Father, I will say that much,"_ he heard in his mind, only increasing his frustration before he felt a powerful blow hit his side, breaking one of his ribs. Wincing further, he sent out a telepathic message.

" _You think you're stronger than me, yet you strike at me from dark clouds?!"_ he asked angrily. " _Are you afraid to come out and face me like a warrior, Cooler?!"_

He heard his son laugh at him from inside his head. " _Not at all. I simply wanted to take a moment to illustrate your limitations."_ With that, King Cold felt another powerful impact against the back of his skull, one which caused his vision to blur for a second. " _You lack perceptiveness."_ King Cold thought he felt another impact coming, and attempted to intercept, only to find that it was coming from the opposite direction than he had predicted, leaving him vulnerable to a swift kick to the back of his leg. " _Technique."_ Another attempt to intercept failed, and was rewarded with a second hit to his side, breaking two more ribs. " _Control."_ This time, the impacts stopped for a moment, and King Cold was left panting as his anger began to boil over. " _But most importantly-"_

King Cold roared silently as he released a powerful wave of purple ki which expanded in all directions, turning the gas around him for hundreds of meters into plasma in an effort to smoke out where Cooler had hidden himself. As the plasma rapidly escaped, there was a brief window during which King Cold could see Cooler, having been hit by the retreating plasma. Seizing his advantage, the king rushed towards him at full speed, intent upon taking off his head...only to feel a piercing sensation in his chest, not that far away from his heart and other vital areas. He looked at his son, who had managed to turn around and spot him before he got there, and now had a finger outstretched towards the point of contact.

" _Restraint,"_ King Cold heard as his vision began to blur. " _These are all things that I lacked as well, before my exile. Had I the means to do this thirty years ago, I would have simply shot you in the chest and left it at that. But now...now I know that you're more useful to me alive than dead...for the moment, anyway."_ King Cold could feel his grip on consciousness slipping away as Cooler grabbed him by the front of his armor, pulling the king closer to him. " _While you're recovering...think of this moment. Think of it often...and make sure that you fully grasp one crucial thing."_

" _...Which is?"_ King Cold replied, his defiance evident as he glared at his son, hatred in his eyes. Cooler's eyes looked back dispassionately, but King Cold had the sense that his son had been waiting for him to ask that.

" _I'm the Emperor now,"_ he said, right before he knocked King Cold out with one last blow to the head.

* * *

"Well, um, under the present circumstances..."

An older, diminutive woman with blue skin and short pink hair hovered alongside dozens of elite Frost Demon warriors, the full complement of the Palace Guards. Although adorned in a custom-fitted variant of the newly-designed battle armor of the Cold Force, it was evident that the woman wasn't much of a fighter. Even if she were, she and the guards were certainly not a match for the forces arrayed against them. Loosely surrounding the warriors assembled was the combined might of what remained of the Ginyu Force, the Armored Squadron, and a strange alien which the scouters showed possessed a similar degree of power to Jeice and Recoome. Hovering above and across from her and her men, looking directly at them, was what was almost certainly Prince Cooler, having apparently survived his battle with King Cold over thirty years ago and was now sporting an incredibly powerful fifth transformation. The woman didn't like the idea of bowing to the spoiled brat who had murdered her dear Frosta, but at this point, it was a question of survival. And she rather liked surviving.

"...let me be the first to welcome you as our new emperor...Lord Cooler," she said, bowing before him and briefly drawing a look of shock from the guards around her before they hurried to mask their emotions and bowed along with her. Today was not the day to revolt.

Although she couldn't see his face move under the mask, she could tell that this pleased him.

"I'm glad to see that your good sense has not faded with the passage of time, Berryblue," he said in a deep, commanding voice. Berryblue simply smiled serenely. "If you don't mind, I would like you to personally see to it that all of the empire is made aware of the events of this glorious day. The rest of you, please return to your assigned duties. Any changes to what is expected of you will be brought to your attention at my discretion."

"Certainly, my lord," she said, beginning to fly off attended by two Palace Guards. Knowing that the present battle was clearly lost, the remaining guards simply gave their new emperor a salute before they took off towards their previously assigned posts, trying to carry on as if nothing had happened. Cooler sighed with immense satisfaction as the squadron of mercenaries descended to meet him.

"Well, I think that went rather smoothly, wouldn't you say?" Cooler asked, to which Salza smiled.

"Indeed, my lord. I am glad that that snake was not lying to us when he said you had survived."

Cooler chuckled. "Ah, yes, that reminds me. One moment." With that, he quickly disappeared from Salza's sight, seeming to rush about the area in a blur for a second before taking off at incomprehensible speeds. After a minute of absence, the emperor returned, looking only slightly winded as he took a deep breath. "Curious. He doesn't appear to be anywhere. That's rather disappointing. I had been hoping to kill him a few more times, simply as a bonus." This last remark caused the mercenaries assembled to raise an eyebrow.

"Hm. I wasn't aware that he had left," Salza remarked before shrugging. "He probably fled in advance of your arrival. From the sounds of things, you two did not part on the most agreeable terms."

"Well, the terms were fairly agreeable to **me** , at any rate," Cooler said, seeming to smirk as he did so before returning to more serious matters. "In any event, how is my father?"

This time, Jeice spoke up. "We put the bloke in one of those fancy healing tanks ya got. The techies running it gave it thirty minutes before he was done when we dropped him off, meaning it's probably getting close to done by now. They've got him knocked out and ready to move as soon as the tank's done fixing him."

"Excellent, Jeice. I can see that you and Recoome are as dependable now as you were when I last set foot on this planet." When Jeice simply rolled his eyes, Cooler chuckled. "Not to worry, my good man: you'll get the profits you've been promised. I think you'll find me to be a far more considerate employer than my dear departed brother."

Jeice scoffed. "Let's hope so, eh? Otherwise I'm not sure where else me and me mate could go to get any work." He chuckled along with Recoome and Pui Pui before they all took off, intent upon the quarters they had been assigned when they arrived. The group watched them go before Salza turned to Cooler once more.

"If I may, my lord, is it possible you're being a bit **too** forgiving? I'm worried that Berryblue and the Palace Guard will not comply with your regime."

Cooler chuckled. "Ah, worry not, my dear Salza. They may oppose my rule, but as they've just demonstrated, when push comes to shove, they're more concerned with staying alive than dying for a cause. So long as the little rebellions they feel they can get away with it don't set us back too much, I'm perfectly happy to continue making use of them in their present capacity."

Salza nodded slowly, evidently still concerned. "Well, if you believe it to be wise..."

Cooler smiled. "If it'll put your mind at ease, I will make arrangements to ensure that any troublesome personnel find their access to critical systems somewhat...restricted during my tenure. I don't anticipate any problems from them." After a moment of silence, Cooler clapped his hands together and looked towards the palace in the distance. "Well! If it's all the same to you, I would like to be in the room when my father awakens. We have much to discuss."

Salza nodded, and the rest of the mercenaries flew towards where their lord had indicated.

When King Cold eventually came to, he was lying in bed within the private chambers of his palace. As he got up and looked around, he quickly spotted Cooler, still in the hulking form he had been in when they had fought earlier. The king growled at the sight of his son, who looked at him with a bemused look in his eye.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake. I was starting to think that the medical officers gave you too much of a dosage on the anaesthetic. I was hoping to not have to kill any subordinates on my first day in power."

Nothing Cooler said improved the king's mood. "Why are you letting me live?" he asked sternly. "You're stronger than me. From the sound of things, you are now emperor, and became so without any significant resistance. By all rights, I should be dead in order to ensure that there's nobody strong enough to even attempt ousting you from power. So, I ask again: why?"

Cooler chuckled. "I must admit, a part of me enjoys the idea of letting you experience something of my circumstances. Overshadowed by your own family, your rightful claim to power taken from you by someone stronger, due to circumstances which you couldn't control?"

"Bah! Spare me the pain of your childhood, Cooler. I gave you an army, a fleet, hundreds of planets to your name, and you repaid my generosity by poisoning our family and killing your mother." The king scoffed. "If it weren't for her, I may well have killed you once I learned of your weakness, did you know that?"

Cooler rolled his eyes. "No, but it doesn't surprise me. And at any rate, it's quite irrelevant to answering your question: I need you alive to answer some questions of my own, and to help me with what appears to be a rather serious threat to my power."

"And, of course, if I refuse, what? You'll kill me, even though you need me alive?"

Cooler's expression shifted, and from how his son looked at him, the king could tell Cooler was smiling underneath that mask. "I don't think I need you alive **that** badly."

King Cold sighed. Based on the strength his son demonstrated earlier, he didn't seem to have much of a choice. "Very well. What do you want to know?"

Cooler cleared his throat before he began. "I couldn't find any of Jamba's copies anywhere on the planet. Where is he?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a simple question, and if you want to know how I've survived for all of these years, you're going to have to answer it, Father. And I **know** that that question has been in the back of your mind since I arrived."

King Cold paused before chuckling. "Is that so?" he said, in a slightly mocking tone. "He departed a few days ago, with my permission."

To King Cold's surprise, Cooler chuckled. "Of course he did. In that case...I really don't think I have to tell you the story in any great detail."

"And just what do you mean by that?" King Cold asked, just the slightest trace of doubt in his tone.

"Oh, come now, Father. Jamba was useful to you precisely because of his penchant for deception and persuasion, in various forms." King Cold's eyes widened slightly as Cooler continued. "Did you ever stop to consider that he might be deceiving **you**?"

The trace of doubt grew larger by the second, but King Cold tried not to let it show. "Please. Jamba's not a fool, nor is he so powerful that I couldn't have him quite efficiently hunted down to the last copy if I wanted to."

Cooler sighed. "You have a rather nasty habit of underestimating people, Father. From what I understand, you and my dear brother had that in common. Jamba has the ability to hide his power level from scouters, as well as the ability to sense other power levels without one." King Cold's eyes widened as his son continued his explanation. "With his duplication ability, there could be any number of him on any planet in the universe, at any time, and we'd be none the wiser. The only reason I know for a fact that what you've told me is likely true is that I've already searched every inch of this planet personally, and found no trace of him whatsoever."

King Cold sighed, already considering the ramifications of what his son was telling him. He had no reason to believe any of it was true, but, on the off-chance that it was...well. He had to admit, he had always been slightly suspicious of his three-eyed advisor. His subordinates were rarely as eager to please as he often had been, and yet unlike many of them, he didn't seem to take pleasure in the work that he did while in the king's service. Still...he had appeared to serve him loyally, and had served him well for longer than either of his sons had been alive. To hear that he may have betrayed him...was harder than he would have cared to admit.

"To answer your next question: yes, he was the one who helped me escape," Cooler said, disrupting King Cold's train of thought for the moment. "He had me transported to a remote planet, where he and I trained in secret for these past thirty years, allowing me to reach the level of strength you experienced firsthand, as well as learn many useful techniques."

King Cold sighed again, more deeply this time. "He gave you the poison as well, didn't he? He was using your own desire for power in order to eliminate the two of us and rule the empire using you as a proxy."

Cooler scoffed. "He was hardly using **me**. From the sound of things, if he wanted to rule the empire through a proxy, all he had to do was let **you** remain in power." The look on his father's face, in Cooler's mind, was worth every moment he spent waiting to enact his revenge. "In any case, I believe that entire debacle was a ploy on his part to eliminate all of us, thus working steadily towards a position where he could either rule the empire directly or simply allow it to break apart in the chaos that would surely ensue."

"If what you say is true...then Son Goku's anomalous circumstances may have played right into his hands."

Cooler raised an eyebrow. "'Son Goku?' Would this be the person who killed Frieza, by chance?" King Cold nodded. "Yes, Jamba alluded to someone incredibly powerful having killed Frieza and having since set out on a quest to kill you as well. Just how strong is this person, exactly?"

King Cold sighed again. "At last report...he has a power level of 225 million. Almost twice as strong as Frieza at his maximum...and still much stronger than I am now. If your claims about Jamba are correct, Son Goku may well grow stronger by the time he arrives at the first planet of this system in the next few months."

"Can this Son person breathe in space?" Cooler asked bluntly, catching King Cold off guard somewhat.

"Well, no, he can't. He's merely a Saiyan, even if he has attained the power told of in that whole 'Super Saiyan' legend."

"Hm. I see. Then, pray tell, why haven't you simply sent some of your troops to where he is in order to blow up his ship and leave him to die out in the vacuum of space? If you know when he'll arrive, you can guess where he is, correct?"

"You don't understand; he is also capable of reducing his power level and sensing the energy of others, and he knows a technique which allows him to trap air and heat around himself in order to briefly last in space. He could easily deal with any resistance I sent his way."

Cooler sighed. "Alright. So the only way to kill him is through a direct confrontation." When King Cold nodded, Cooler pressed on. "In that case, I propose an alliance."

The king scoffed, amused at the idea. "An alliance?"

"Yes," Cooler replied simply. "In exchange for my letting you live and allowing you to train with me, I will retain my leadership over the empire." The king simply growled in response, prompting Cooler to look at his father with a hardened expression. "Look, I've made it abundantly clear that I want to kill you, and I know the sentiment is mutual, but if your information is correct, this 'Son Goku' is too much for either of us. Were I to kill you and deal with him on my own, I may not be able to grow strong enough to face him by the time he arrives. And as I'm hopeful you've learned, you are weaker than I am." He let King Cold have a moment to stew over that fact before he continued. "But together, in the time remaining, the two of us will likely prevail. Between my training and knowledge of ki manipulation, and your knowledge regarding our mutual enemy, we can work together to grow much stronger than either one of us could on our own. Strong enough to kill this 'Super Saiyan' and avenge the humiliation of my brother being slain by such a low creature."

King Cold grumbled to himself for a moment, every fiber of his being opposed to the idea yet at the same time seeing little alternative. "And afterwards?" he asked, to which he could tell Cooler was grinning behind his mask.

"Afterwards...to the strongest go the spoils," he said. King Cold understood the idea well enough. "What do you say, Father?" he asked as he held out a hand expectantly.

The king sat there for a moment, thinking the whole situation over. Although the thought of letting Cooler live a minute more was intolerable, and the thought of ceding control to him even more so, the king had to admit that he hadn't been making as much progress in his training as he would have liked. With Cooler assisting him...he could do it. He could grow strong enough to kill Son Goku. And, of course, with the right amount of strategy and careful planning...he could correct this latest humiliation as well. Everything would soon be back on track.

"To the strongest go the spoils," King Cold repeated as he took Cooler's hand and shook it firmly, sealing the newly-ordained emperor's third and final bargain.

* * *

Hours later, after father and son had announced their arrangement to the entire empire and immediately set out to train, night fell over Planet Chilled, rendering the entire planet far below-freezing in moments. Without the use of ki to warm oneself or the standard-issue equipment provided to most Cooler Force soldiers stationed on the planet, anyone who wasn't a Frost Demon or belonged to a select few other species would develop frostbite within an hour. Fortunately for the small, cloaked figure rapidly flying through the night towards a small island hundreds of miles away, she was one of those species.

The figure soon found what she had been looking for: a fairly small supply depot, one of dozens scattered throughout the planet, holding cargo more precious than all of the others put together. The figure landed in front of the entrance and looked around one more time to make sure that she hadn't been followed before knocking on the massive doors in a particular pattern. After a tense minute, they were lifted open just enough to allow her to fly inside before slamming shut. A Palace Guard stood by the doors to greet her before escorting her to the opposite side of the depot. There, sitting on top of a crate in a large cargo bay, sat a Frost Demon woman, taller than average and dressed in an exquisitely-crafted white gown. Two Palace Guards flanked her, keeping a watchful eye out for any possible threats to her safety. As the figure and her escort came into view, the woman glared at them with annoyance, a hand instinctively resting on her belly. Before she could even get a word out, the figure spoke up in a firm voice.

"You must leave tonight," Berryblue said, to which the woman scoffed.

"For what reason? What am I even doing here? One minute I was sitting in my chambers, the next these two came rushing in like they were running from King Cold himself and dragged me off here! I've been sitting here for an entire hour, and nobody's even bothered to tell me what's going on!"

Berryblue sighed. "Let's just say your guess wasn't that far off," she said, leaving the woman confused. "Cooler's alive, Friga. What's worse, he's far stronger than when he left. Strong enough to have bested King Cold in combat and taken control of the empire."

Friga's eyes widened as she began to understand the stakes of the situation. "What? But...that would mean-?"

"He hasn't learned of you yet," Berryblue interrupted. "Those of his soldiers who do know of you have elected to wait and see what he decides, and we're lucky for it. As soon as he finds out about you, your life is forfeit."

Friga gulped, but a part of her didn't want to accept what would have to be done.

"H-he doesn't have to kill me, does he? It's not like I'm the one he's after. He could just wait a few more months and-"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Berryblue interjected again. "King Cold kept you alive because he wants to resurrect Frieza, and he knows that Frieza would want his heir to be kept alive. For that same reason, he won't inform Cooler of your existence himself, because in this situation, having an heir to the throne alive and hidden away is a valuable safeguard." Berryblue paused for a moment, her gaze becoming more serious. "Cooler **despised** his brother, Friga. So much so that, now that he's finally in power, he won't want to leave any trace of Frieza's reign anywhere in the empire. That would include any of Frieza's consorts...and would **certainly** include Frieza's heir." Friga didn't respond for a couple seconds after that, prompting Berryblue to continue, her expression shifting to one of concern. "I don't like this situation any more than you do, Friga, but you **must** leave, immediately. I've made arrangements to make sure that you can get off the planet safely, but time is of the essence. Do you understand me?"

Friga remained silent for some time before finally asking a question, in a soft whisper. "What will become of us? Where can we go?"

Berryblue sighed, looking at Friga with a slight twinge of sadness in her eyes. "Far away, my dear. The empire's reach is vast, and it will only grow with time. Still, these guards will accompany you, and keep you both safe as long as they can." As she spoke, the guards all nodded firmly, ready to make good on their commitment. "Life will not be easy by any means. But you will be alive. That is no longer possible for you here."

Friga stared off into space for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright," she said hesitantly. "Alright." She got up from her crate and let the guards escort her to their intended means of transport: a couple of Attack Balls hidden by large tarp coverings and various crates filled with weapons and rations. With one last glance back towards Berryblue, she allowed herself to be set down gently into one of the Attack Balls before the guards entered their own. Barely a minute afterwards, all four of them rocketed off into the night sky, carrying the future of the empire with them.

* * *

Whew! Okay, getting close! Just a few more chapters before this arc is over. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

We're gonna have a bit of a departure from the usual routine, unfortunately. As I'm writing this, it's proving quite troublesome to keep myself awake, so we're going to be having an abbreviated author's note to start with in this chapter so I don't fall asleep before I upload this. I'll go over power levels for this chapter, but I'm going to update this chapter later today with additional comments as well as my responses to both all the reviews from the last chapter and any reviews left in between the time that I upload this and when I post the update. Like I said, bit of a change, but we can make it work, yeah?

Here we go, power levels:

Cooler(5th form, in all its glory): 160 million

King Cold(post-one month of gravity training and sparring): 125 million

The Cold Squadron(the new name for all of the mercenaries placed into one unit): Fluctuating a fair bit, but between that gravity training and sparring with King Cold of all people, they've gotten a lot stronger: all of them are hanging slightly above the 1 million mark.

Berryblue: 500

With all that said, I will see you guys later today with the rest of this author's note. In the meantime, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care.

* * *

Alright, part two of the author's note! Let's do some responses real quick!

mastercheif says:

"Great chapter! It's 12:47 AM this time! I can't wait for the next one! Also, are stopping at the end of Z or are you going into Super?"

Alright, at this point, I give up. Live your best life, my friend. Don't let anyone stop you.

As for your question, I'm...honestly not sure at this point? Originally, the absolute furthest that I was willing to go in this story was to the time of the Battle of Gods movie. At the very least, I would like to get through my own versions of all the arcs of Z, as well as a little extra to account for some extra story elements. This is also easily my longest running fic and I would like to finish it if only for the satisfaction of finishing what is, at this point, far and away my biggest and most ambitious writing project. Like, seriously, the word count on this fic is about to cross 250k, and we've still got several arcs to go. It will almost certainly double before this story is finished.

In the end, while I do want to take this story to the end of Z, it's going to be a long while before this story is actually finished. When I started, I could afford to devote a lot more time to it, but after working on this arc, I think the best thing both for me and the fic is for me to take it at a more relaxed pace. I was writing the arcs before this one without too much pause after the schedule came into play, which was possible at the time, but towards the last few chapters I was, admittedly, starting to flag. With this arc, I've mostly been writing update to update, which has been paired alongside a much busier personal schedule, so it's been a lot harder. I'm still thinking about how to go about things in the future to avoid this problem, and I'll hopefully have a much more fleshed out idea of that by the end of the arc. Stay tuned.

Jokermask18 says: "Another great chapter" and "Great chapter, but why didn't King Cold try to transform?"

Thanks! As for your questions, put simply, King Cold hasn't yet gotten to the point in his training where attaining another transformation is even possible yet. He has immense power, but the 2nd form is pretty much his limit; that's what makes both of his children, who each had 4 transformations, so extraordinary. So yeah, in that fight, he does not have the capacity.

RKF22 says: "EXCELLENT WORK CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE" and "EXCELLENT WORK CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE FUN" Why thank you!

Amanny says:

"I hope Piccolo gets better and I wonder how he will get 5 times stronger like Goku."

That statement was more of a hypothetical on Piccolo's part than anything, although he's going to keep trying. Having Gohan as a sparring partner, if only for a little bit, will definitely help him get stronger, and he does know the Kaio-ken now, which will also help.

"Great chapter."

Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

chris2828 says:

"I like the story so far, however having a character like Zuno, that literally comes out o left field in a story like this is a little...unfair? How can you beat anyone if you know everything about them. Also where did he come from? How has no one else heard of him? Why would Beerus let such a person live that knows so much about the universe. I have more questions but I'll save them, hopefully as I'm reading this some of those questions are answered."

Honestly, I'm with you. I think Zuno's inclusion into the story might've made more problems than it solved, in hindsight. The main idea I had with him was that even having unlimited information doesn't necessarily guarantee victory if you're too arrogant to use that information effectively, and both King Cold and Jamba are **extremely** arrogant, albeit in different ways. As far as Zuno's origins, I didn't really give much thought to them beyond him being a guy who has almost total omnipotence, but consequently is bound to answer any question he's asked in exacting detail without respite. As for no one else hearing of him, he's known in various sectors of the galaxy, and as such, he received a lot of visitors before King Cold and Jamba came along and drove them all off. You have to admit, the idea of a guy with the answer to everything is a little far-fetched, so a lot of people in distant star systems probably heard of him, but brushed him off as a myth. As for why Beerus would let a person like that live, I really don't think Beerus would care that much. He's a God of Destruction. As far as he's concerned, what information could Zuno give anyone that would cause him even the slightest inconvenience? Zuno hasn't done anything to piss him off, and killing him takes time that would be better spent eating, napping, and/or actually doing his job. Hope that answers those questions of yours, at least.

GojiRanger says:

"Wow, loving the dynamic between Cooler and King Cold and that fight was Awesome!

The inclusion of Friga was an unexpected but interesting surprise, and I look forward to seeing what you have planned for her, I'm guessing that she's Frieza's wife and she's pregnant with Kuriza?

Anyway, great chapter as usual; update again soon!"

Thanks! As for your question, yes, but calling her Frieza's wife is...beyond generous. Consort was kind of the polite title Berryblue used for her; concubine would be more accurate to where Friga and Frieza actually stood.

Warga says: "Dont kill of Cooler! Hes so cool!" Well, he is definitely Cooler than Frieza. ;) (I'm sorry, I **had** to)

Thomas-The-TMC says: "I enjoyed this chapter a lot." Thank you! I'm glad.

Alright, that'll about do it. As I said before, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


	37. Tale 34: The Brawl

It had long since grown dark when the Capsule Ship entered the atmosphere of the forbidding planet, and it wasn't long before Goku felt the turbulent winds which were slamming into the ship from every direction. Still, the engine wasn't the only design element Doctor Briefs chose to lift from Goku's old Attack Ball, and as such, the Capsule Ship remained intact throughout its descent.

Goku got up out of bed and took a deep breath as he felt the winds subside, readying himself to transform back into Super Saiyan after he had spent all of the last day resting before the coming battle. Over the last couple of months he spent alone in space, Goku had honed his control over the Super Saiyan form even further, although he had admittedly been slightly set back ever since his training partner had left. Still, although the additional emotional impulses the form brought out in him had hardly subsided completely, Goku knew he was far more like himself as a Super Saiyan than he had previously been. He was also pleased to note that that adjustment in his mindset appeared to produce a corresponding improvement in the amount of power he could draw out while he was transformed. His base power hadn't changed by that much, but his power as a Super Saiyan had certainly increased by a noticeable degree. Based on the power which he sensed from below, King Cold wouldn't know what hit him.

And yet...that was the strange part of this whole situation. Once he woke up, he would have expected to sense thousands upon thousands of people down below. After all, Planet Chilled was the capital of King Cold's empire, at least based on what he'd been told by Jamba and King Kai. From what he knew about capitals, that should have meant a whole bunch of people would be living there. However, all he could sense was that single immense power down below, and as he flew up to the nearest window, there weren't any buildings or spaceships in sight, either. The place was completely desolate: a barren, frigid wasteland with no life growing anywhere he could see. Something wasn't right.

"Uh...computer?" he asked, just before the computer spoke up.

"Attention: landing on the surface of Planet Chilled in one minute."

"Computer, are you **sure**? I'm barely sensing anybody-"

Before Goku could say anything else, a sharp spike in power came to his attention like a needle being jabbed into his temples. Had he been less alert, and only as skilled with his new transformation as when he had started his journey, he wouldn't have been able to do anything before the second fighter struck a killing blow. As it stood, however, Goku had just enough time to power up to Super Saiyan and take the surprise attack head-on, an attack which swiftly tore through the hull of the Capsule Ship and out the other end, taking him along with it. As he heard the ship begin to fall apart as it plummeted towards the surface, Goku tried to get a good look at his assailant. He heard a grunt of annoyance, followed by the unmistakable sensation of someone channeling their ki into something else. Before he could react, he was abruptly let go, sent flying into a barren mountain in a trail of purple ki before the entire mountain was vaporized in a massive explosion.

Left winded and still trying to process everything that was going on, Goku got up from what little rubble there was and dusted himself off, shivering slightly as portions of his bare chest were exposed to the frigid conditions. He took a few breaths, breaths which were slightly more haggard than normal, even under these circumstances. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with that, but clearly there were more important matters to attend to.

" _Hang on...where did King Cold-?"_ was as far as Goku's thoughts went before he sensed another spike in energy, and dropped to the ground just in time to avoid a heavy blow from a massive, light purple fist. Wasting no time, Goku quickly kicked outwards with his right leg, jamming his foot into the torso of a large figure who immediately doubled over in pain. Goku took the opportunity to leap away from his second assailant and get a good look at who he was facing. The hulking size of the figure, coupled with the massive horns on the helmet he wore and the figure's deep voice, definitely reminded Goku of Frieza's second transformation. At the same time, however, the voice sounded different from Frieza's, and Goku could tell that the figure's ki was identical to the ki signature he had sensed before the fight began. What's more, he could sense that it was stronger this time. Meaning that both of his assailants could adjust their power levels, and could be hiding a significant portion of their true strength.

This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed, Son Goku!"

A new voice, which took Goku a second to locate, appeared to be coming from a heavily armored figure he could just barely make out in the darkness, floating above him and the other attacker. From what he could tell, the person appeared to be the one who had just thrown him into the mountain, using a ki technique which was very similar to something he had experienced only once before.

"That...was Frieza's move. But who...?" he asked, his eyes widening for a second before the figure laughed.

"Ah, yes, my brother and I learned many of the same techniques in our adolescence," the figure replied. "You may refer to me as Emperor Cooler."

Goku nodded, although he could faintly hear a grunt of disapproval coming from the figure recovering behind him. "So...you're his brother then," he said, taking a bit longer to speak for some odd reason, and turned to the figure behind him. "And I'm assuming you're King Cold?" he asked, to which the second figure could only nod with a slightly pained expression on his face. "But...how do you know my name?"

This time, the second figure chuckled from behind him, having recovered enough to respond to Goku's question. "I have my sources," he replied, causing Goku to grimace.

"You knew I was coming," Goku said simply, that much being easy enough to grasp. "You knew I was coming...because-" He paused, his eyes widening as he came to a conclusion which fit all of the facts available to him. "Damn," he muttered, gritting his teeth. He should've known. A distress call which just so happened to be within range for him to lend assistance. A man who had allegedly been a skilled engineer with years of experience working on spaceships. A man with that skillset who could have accessed his ship's computer any time Goku wasn't awake to sense him, who could very well have had the capacity to trick the computer into sending Goku on a completely different course. A course which sent him right into a trap. "He told you...all about it, didn't he?" he asked King Cold, anger beginning to show in his expression. "'Jamba' or...whatever his real name is. He told you I was coming...told you how strong I was. So, you and...this brother I'm just now hearing about...trained together so you could beat me."

Cooler scoffed. "Well, you're half-right, at least. Jamba wasn't the one who told my father over there of your impending arrival, but the Falraxian mud devil **did** provide him with plenty of information on your capabilities. Information which he gathered from an outside source...and which appears to be slightly out of date." Cooler crossed his arms, his deep red eyes looking at Goku with a mixture of annoyance and a hint of begrudging respect. "You're stronger than we were led to believe, Son Goku. I charged at you without holding back at all, and yet, even then, you still stand, shaken up but still ready and willing to take on both of us." As Goku clenched his fists, preparing for battle, Cooler sighed. Had it not been for the mask over his face, Goku would have seen the smirk on his face, but the Saiyan felt like it was implied regardless. "All the same, however, there are still two of us, and only one of you. Both my father and I have grown stronger than we once were, and...you seem a little worse for wear, if I may say so." Goku tried his best to resist the urge to shiver against the cold or breathe harder than he should have, but somehow he got the impression that Cooler saw through the facade. "This should be relatively straightforward."

Goku let out a sharp huff as he began to feel an odd pain in his chest, right where frost was beginning to build up on his exposed skin.

"You think so, huh?"

He let out a small kiai to send it all flying off at once, surrounding himself with a small aura of heated air as he looked back and forth between the two Frost Demons. There were a few things for him to work through, and he had to admit that he didn't feel like he was in the best shape he could be. All the same, though, he knew he had more important things to worry about. Whether there was one member of Frieza's family he had to kill, or two, the stakes were the same. All it would take is just one of them surviving and managing to take him out. Then they could focus all of their energy on invading Earth, and unless his friends brought him back with the Namekian Dragon Balls, nobody would be able to stop them. It all came down to whether he could win this fight. Right here, right now. He took a step forward, bracing himself for what came next.

"Well, come on then! Show me what you've got!"

With that challenge issued, Goku powered up to the maximum he could manage, causing cracks to form all throughout the area as his raw power shook the surface of the planet for miles around. Not wasting a second, he flew towards Cooler, clearly the stronger warrior of the two, and wound up a punch just in time to meet Cooler's own.

* * *

Far away from everything, out in a field of yellow clouds and a peaceful sky, a series of powerful impacts rang out as two figures, both of them sheathed in a red aura of ki, collided with each other at speeds faster than sound. They flew all throughout the area, but seemed to erratically orbit a small green planet, one which housed little save for a simple house and a race track which covered the planet's circumference. Eventually, their struggle was brought to a rather sudden end when one of the figures' red auras grew even more intense. Before the second figure could react, they were sent flying towards the planet, able to stop just short of colliding with it in the nick of time. This, of course, did not please the short, blue-skinned man who sat reclined on a lawn chair, watching the engagement.

"Krillin!" King Kai called out at the top of his lungs, his disapproval evident. "How many times have I told you not to knock anyone towards the planet?! The landscapers **just** finished filling in the crater you two knuckleheads made last week!"

Yamcha, having just landed after dusting himself off, chuckled sheepishly in response as his sparring partner flew down to take a break. "Again, sorry about that, King Kai. We just got a little carried away again."

"Hmph!" King Kai said, turning away from his pupil. "Well, at least you had the decency to catch yourselves this time."

"Barely," Yamcha said, looking over at Krillin as the shorter fighter landed. He couldn't help but grin a little. "I had no idea you'd managed to hit Times Five."

Krillin laughed a little, somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, well, it still wouldn't have been enough without Max Power boosting it. And even that one hit took a lot out of me."

"Ah, come on, Krillin, don't sell yourself short for my sake. You probably would've won that fight regardless. We both know you've been stronger than me since we got here."

"The question is," King Kai interjected, "are you two going to stay here?"

Krillin and Yamcha both blinked a couple times as they looked at each other. "Shoot, has it been four months already?" Krillin asked, to which King Kai nodded.

"I just finished speaking with Dende, who is...apparently the new Guardian of Earth now." King Kai's antennae curled together slightly, which the Earthlings had come to recognize meant he was very puzzled. "I've gotta say, I wasn't quite expecting that. I'm a little annoyed that I wasn't briefed sooner. Well, any bureaucracy is bound to be slow, and a bureaucracy largely made up of nigh-immortal beings is bound to be the slowest in the universe." Krillin and Yamcha looked at him quizzically, prompting King Kai to get back on track. "In any event, the Namekian Dragon Balls will reactivate within the hour. Dende and the Namekian elders are preparing to assemble the balls and confer with Bulma and some of your other friends on Earth regarding what they should wish for."

Yamcha nodded along, until a thought entered his head. "Wait, Fortuneteller Baba's still willing to take me and Nail back to Earth, right?" When King Kai nodded, Yamcha continued. "So, that means they'd only need two wishes to bring Krillin and Roshi back. And that means-"

"-they could wish to go back home!" Krillin finished, a bit of excitement creeping into his tone. He knew that the Namekians had to be getting at least a little homesick after staying away from their home planet for so long. With that last wish, everything could go back to normal, for both Earth and Namek. And, from what he'd been told about what Goku was doing lately, soon they may not have to deal with anything else threatening either of their planets. The idea went against Krillin's better judgement, but, he had to admit, after dying twice, ideas like that had a certain appeal.

King Kai chuckled. "While I'm sure that would expedite the process, from what I understand, that's no longer strictly necessary. Dende's been learning the Instantaneous Movement technique which your Kami once knew, and it sounds like he's now confident enough in his skill with it to transport others to wherever he chooses to travel...albeit only one at a time."

"Whoa," Krillin and Yamcha said at once. "Being the Guardian sounds like a pretty cool gig," Krillin continued, to which Yamcha nodded in agreement.

"Can you do anything like that, King Kai?" he asked, to which King Kai began to sweat nervously, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Um...i-in any case! The issue of how the Namekians will return to their home planet is resolved. What Dende needs to know from me, aside from checking in on Namek to make sure it is safe, is what you all wish to do."

"I will return," a new voice cut in, having overheard the conversation from his preferred spot for meditation. "I could potentially grow stronger here, but I have been away from my people for far too long."

King Kai nodded, regarding the Namekian warrior with profound respect. "Yes, I had assumed as much. I'll let Fortuneteller Baba know you wish to return."

Nail simply nodded in response. "Thank you, King Kai. Thank you all, for everything that you have done for me and for my people. With any luck...I'll be better able to protect them from this day forward."

"In that case, let us all hope you remain lucky," King Kai replied before turning to Yamcha. "What about you? Do you feel you have learned all you can here?"

Yamcha murmured to himself slightly before responding. "Eh, I gotta say, I'm kinda with Nail on this one. I'm sure you've still got a lot you could teach me, and I really appreciate everything you've done, but...well, after four months, the baseball season is probably halfway done by now. I'd hate to miss the whole thing and leave my buddies back home without their star player. Plus...I think it's about time I move on to the next chapter in my life. And, no offense, but I dunno if I can do that staying in the place people go when they die, you know?"

"I see. Very well. I shall arrange your departure back to Earth as well." With that, King Kai turned to Krillin. "That just leaves you and Roshi."

Before Krillin could respond, a somewhat raspier chuckle could be heard coming from the opposite direction Nail emerged from. "Well, I don't know about you, my boy, but I reckon I've got a lot to check up on back at home. My house, my friends, the rest of my students...certain reading materials." A familiar look entered the old man's eyes, one which Yamcha and Krillin recognized immediately.

"Master-" Krillin began somewhat threateningly, to which Roshi looked over at him with indignation written all over his face.

"My favorite manga series, of course! What did you think I was thinking about, Krillin?"  
Krillin and Yamcha both rolled their eyes. They weren't going to answer that.

"The point is, I'm inclined to take a cue from our mutual star pupil," Roshi said, giving King Kai a quick wink. "We've learned all we can here. Now the next step is to leave the nest, and develop our newly learned techniques to the point of mastery."

Krillin chuckled awkwardly. "Plus, uh, I'd rather be, you know, not dead sooner rather than later."

"Heh! That's a fair point, my boy," Roshi replied. "Although I can say, this experience has no doubt been significantly more pleasant than the last time I died. Don't really remember any of it, but still."

King Kai simply nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll be sure to let Dende know what to wish for when the time comes." The blue-skinned master turned away towards the edge of his planet, looking off into the distance. "Make sure you've got everything before Fortuneteller Baba arrives. I mean, you didn't really come with much, but it doesn't hurt to make sure."

"What are you doing?" Nail asked, looking at the kai with curiosity.

"Ah, well, Roshi has just reminded me that I should probably check on our mutual star pupil. I figured I would do so presently."

Yamcha nodded. "Ah, yeah, Goku. I've been wondering what's going on with him lately."

"He was due to land on King Cold's planet about now, right?" Krillin asked, to which Roshi nodded.

"Yes. I do hope that he knows what he's doing. Facing the father of a man as powerful as Frieza doesn't sound like the easiest task."

Krillin cocked his head. "But King Kai said that King Cold wasn't as powerful as Frieza was, right? And Goku beat Frieza pretty handily after he became a Super Saiyan. He's bound to have gotten stronger by now."

Roshi nodded, lost in thought for a moment. "Indeed, but...it's odd. I have this curious feeling that things may not be as they seem."

The others took a second to absorb the gravity of Roshi's premonition before Yamcha scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Ah, come on, this is Goku we're talking about, remember? I'm sure he's doing just fi-OH GOD!"

As Yamcha spoke, Fortuneteller Baba teleported right in front of his face, her eyes staring directly into his own as she sat upon her crystal ball. Roshi immediately burst into a fit of laughter at Yamcha's reaction, while Krillin simply chuckled along. Even Nail couldn't resist smiling a little. Like before, King Kai was far too preoccupied with searching the cosmos for Goku's ki signature to make any particular note of Fortuneteller Baba's arrival.

"Ah, I'm really starting to get a kick out of that," Baba remarked, chuckling to herself before getting straight to the point. "Now, then, from what I understand, you're all going back down to Earth?"

"As soon as me and Krillin here are brought back to life, yes," Roshi replied. His sister simply grunted.

"Yes, well, I'm more than happy to take Yamcha and Nail back at once, although I'm afraid I can only take you one at a time."

Nail nodded. "That's fine. Did you wish to go first, Yamcha?"

"Ah, nah, man, be my guest. I can wait a couple more minutes."

"Very well. Let us depart."

Just as Nail grabbed onto Baba's outstretched hand, a subdued, yet very audible gasp of surprise could be heard from the north kai's mouth, prompting everyone to turn towards him.

"Oh, no, is he about to start screaming again?" Baba said, not wanting any part of that. "If he's going to start screaming again, I'm not coming back for at least ten minutes."

Krillin and Roshi both took a step forward, starting to suspect that something was very wrong.

"King Kai? What's going on?" Krillin asked.

"What is it that you're seeing?"

King Kai's antennae perked up slightly, indicating that he had indeed heard the two speaking to him. He took a deep breath as he continued observing the situation unfolding hundreds of light years away from Earth.

"I'm afraid our star pupil's in a tougher spot than we had assumed."

* * *

"Aagh!"

Cooler barely had time to let out a short cry of pain before he slammed into the nearby mountain, causing the entire structure to collapse around him in a pile of rubble and heaps of falling snow. Floating not too far from where he had been sent flying, King Cold attempted to seize upon any momentary gap in the Super Saiyan's guard in order to catch him by surprise. No sooner had the king rocketed towards him than he appeared to vanish, disappearing in a blur of movement. However, the king would not be taken advantage of so easily, and swiftly turned around to face Goku exactly where he knew the warrior would be, meeting the Saiyan's surprise attack with a blow of his own.

"Tch!" Goku grunted in annoyance as he flew backwards, preparing himself to resume combat. King Cold simply chuckled.

"I'm afraid you won't find me as easy an opponent as you found my son, Son Goku," he replied, the condescension in his tone unbearably evident as he sneered at the Saiyan fighter. "I am far stronger and, it would seem, wiser than he was. Had I been in power when he destroyed your homeworld, I would have hunted you and the rest of your lowborn race relentlessly, until none of you remained." Having said this, King Cold went in for another punch, but this time found his blow sidestepped without too much trouble on Goku's part.

"Good to know," Goku said, before quickly following through with a powerful kick which sent King Cold flying backwards and slamming into the dirt. He glanced down at the fallen king for a second before letting out a slight gasp, which threw him off more than he cared to admit. That had been happening throughout the fight, and he had no idea what was causing it. It almost felt like he was getting tired, but he definitely shouldn't have been getting tired so early into the fight. Something else was going on, and whatever it was, he had to get a handle on it fast.

" _Huh...is there some other drawback I didn't realize-?"_ Goku began before he sensed something approaching him rapidly, and had to focus all of his efforts on avoiding a sudden blow from behind as he ducked under Cooler's sweeping leg. Goku was able to swiftly respond with a punch straight to the new emperor's mask, hitting it hard enough to crack off a small piece of whatever material it was made of. As Cooler instinctively moved to protect his face, Goku cupped his hands together and charged up a rapid follow up.

"Hiyah!" he cried as he released a smaller, yet still powerful ki blast aimed right at Cooler's chest, sending the Frost Demon flying for what appeared to be miles. Goku let out another small gasp for breath as he briefly watched Cooler go, knowing he was hardly out of the fight just yet, and moved to check up on King Cold just as the man looked up at him from the ground, dazed and incredibly eager to pay the Saiyan back for the considerable injuries which he had sustained over the course of their fierce battle.

" _Damn! I knew that he was still stronger than me, but both of us should be faring better than this! I was hoping to save my ace in the hole for once this was over, but...I may have no alternative."_ Before King Cold could dwell on this any further, he was forced to leap out of the way as best he could in order to avoid Goku rocketing towards him. Unfortunately, the best he could do wasn't quite good enough, and the Saiyan managed to tackle him in mid-air, carrying him off along with him at dizzying speeds. Before the king could even process this, Goku had managed to slam him into a distant cliff before following it up with a powerful kick which sent him through the rocks and out the top of the rock face.

" _He's clearly the weaker of the two!"_ Goku thought hurriedly as he flew off after King Cold. " _I'm stronger than either of them on their own, so they're depending on their combined strength to win this!"_ With this in mind, Goku caught up to the winded king and reached out to grab him with one hand in order to stop his flight for the moment. This accomplished, he then followed up with a kick to the king's ribs, breaking most of the ones he hadn't already broken and leaving King Cold wincing in agony. " _All I have to do is take him out fast, and Cooler won't be able to keep up with me on his own!"_ As if to prove his point, Cooler attempted to intervene, an attempt which Goku easily sensed.

"Not so fast, monkey!" he barked as he flew towards the Saiyan warrior, prepared for battle. However, Goku had a trick up his sleeve.

"Solar Flare!" he cried, quickly putting a couple fingers in front of his face and sending a wave of blinding ki in Cooler's direction. The emperor cried out in pain and instinctively covered his eyes with his hands, leaving Goku room to kick him to the ground. " _I can beat them, but I gotta act fast! I gotta hit him as hard as I can!"_ he thought, before moving to finish the assault he had started.

He dodged King Cold's off-balance attempt at a punch and responded in kind, breaking King Cold's nose and leaving his fist covered in small traces of King Cold's purple blood. King Cold's hands moved to cover his face, and Goku seized the opportunity and landed a brutal hit on his exposed throat, causing him to hoarsely gasp for air. Now thoroughly incapable of defending himself, the king could do nothing as Goku sent him flying once more, then rocketed off towards him in an imperceptible blur of motion in order to send him flying in a different direction. This process repeated itself several times, with each hit leaving the king even more battered and broken, until finally Goku landed a devastating haymaker to the back of King Cold's head, temporarily knocking him out and sending him crashing into the ground hard enough to form a massive crater.

As rock and snow was strewn about in every direction from the force of the impact, Goku positioned himself such that what he was about to do next wouldn't pose much of a risk to the planet. He gasped once more before cupping his hands together and beginning to charge up his signature technique.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku muttered, pouring all of the energy he could muster into the blue ball of ki in his hands before he readied himself to fire. "HA!" he cried as the familiar beam of blue ki poured out from his outstretched hands, intent upon enveloping King Cold and reducing him to little more than ash. Massive amounts of rock and snow were vaporized in the beam's wake as it tore through everything in its path. However, just as the beam should have hit King Cold's unconscious form, Goku was able to faintly sense a second ki signature acting upon the weakened king and throwing him out of the beam's reach.

Before he could react to this development, he felt a particularly painful sensation in the back of his own head, which he could dizzily surmise was the result of a powerful blow. His eyes glazed over and his ears began ringing loudly as he lost his hold on the Kamehameha. He was helpless to stop it as he sensed it traveling beyond the planet's atmosphere, flying through the vacuum of space before he could make any attempt to redirect it. He turned around to try and face his assailant, gasping from pain and the effort of firing that Kamehameha, but only caught a brief glimpse before being kicked sharply in the side, breaking a few of his ribs. From that glimpse and the ki signature, he knew that Cooler had somehow recovered from being blinded earlier, or perhaps was simply pushing past the pain in order to keep up his own assault. His hearing returned to working order just in time to catch the latter half of a monologue he couldn't make out.

"-I just barely managed to avoid the worst of that blinding technique of yours. There's no doubt in my mind anymore," Cooler said, and Goku could make out half of the tyrant's mouth curl into a smile from the cracked portion of the mask. "You're growing weaker, Son Goku."

Goku grunted, hoarser than he had intended to. "Oh, really? What...makes you say that?" he asked, just as he once more became aware of that same odd pain in his chest. He'd been able to ignore it through the last several minutes of fighting, but it was annoyingly persistent and sharper than ever. He continued to try and push past it by summoning new reserves of strength, but he soon found his eyes widening in apprehension as he became aware of something else: he wasn't drawing as much power as he had expected to. What had previously been a moderate, yet pronounced gap in power between him and Cooler appeared to be narrowing, and although the splotches of purple blood scattered throughout Cooler's body indicated some significant injuries, Cooler appeared to have greater reserves of stamina than he did. Things were looking dire.

"Interesting," Cooler remarked, his smile growing a little wider. "I was wondering whether or not you were aware of it yourself." Without any warning, Cooler disappeared from view, forcing Goku to try and locate him by his ki signature. The Saiyan warrior was able to block the first attempt at an attack from behind, but he wasn't quite fast enough to block the second, another blow to the head which only worsened the blurred vision he was trying to recover from. "I'm not sure what it is that's afflicting you," the tyrant remarked from behind him, prompting Goku to jab at him with his right elbow. Although the blow connected, cracking even more of Cooler's mask, Goku's attempt at a follow-up punch was quickly intercepted and beaten back with a kick to his stomach, winding the Saiyan warrior. "Perhaps this is some condition among your people which is only developing now." Goku gasped again before trying for a ki blast, which was easily avoided and answered by Cooler with another kick to the ribs which Goku barely managed to dodge. "Perhaps this is something you acquired on this 'Earth' planet, or out in space. Through a deliberate act on the part of an adversary, or purely by accident." Goku gasped a few more times before letting out a sharp grunt and charging at Cooler, only to find most of his attempted strikes blocked before Cooler succeeded in breaking a few more of Goku's ribs. "Whatever the case may be, it appears to have played right into my hands."

"RRAGH!" Goku cried out as he summoned every ounce of strength he could muster in a last-ditch assault, pushing past the pain he was beginning to feel all over his body and taking Cooler by surprise with a burst of speed. With one mighty blow, Goku heard the sharp crack of bones being broken as his fist slammed into Cooler's right arm, causing the emperor to cry out in pain. Goku then landed a second powerful blow onto Cooler's face, finally shattering the mask and leaving his mouth and nose exposed once more. Goku tried to keep the pressure up, but just as he had been preparing to send Cooler flying with a rapidly-charged Kamehameha, Cooler swiftly closed the gap between them and grabbed Goku's right hand with his one good arm, preventing him from charging any further. Immediately afterwards, Cooler rammed his head into Goku's own at full force, breaking Goku's nose and leaving him barely able to block the brunt of a vicious kick which sent him flying backwards. It took all Goku had to stop himself in mid-air and avoid crashing into the ground, leaving him looking up at Cooler, who was now grinning widely in spite of his broken arm.

"You have already lost, Son Goku."

With that, Cooler vanished once more, forcing Goku to frantically search for the emperor's ki signature. He was only just able to find it when he felt one hand on his shoulder, spreading ki all throughout his body. Before he could attempt to stop it, he found himself enveloped in purple ki and sent hurtling towards the ground next to King Cold, who had only just managed to rouse himself. As soon as Goku landed, the purple ki around him exploded, with waves of intense energy hitting both him and King Cold as well as producing a massive crater beneath the pair of them. When the light from the ki faded and the dust settled, Goku was left lying there on the ground, trying desperately to push himself up and keep fighting, while King Cold was left barely conscious and bleeding profusely. Goku looked up towards where he had been, only to find Cooler floating almost a hundred feet above the pair of them, his broken arm being held by the other and his satisfaction extremely pronounced.

"I must say, things could not have turned out much better for me," Cooler remarked with a sneer. "Barely ten feet apart from each other and hardly able to stand are the two biggest obstacles to my undisputed reign over the universe." As Cooler spoke, he held up a single finger on his left hand, and began to charge up a bright orange sphere of highly concentrated ki, a technique which Goku knew all too well. With each passing second, the Supernova grew in size, while Cooler continued on throughout, eager to revel in the moment. "Once this planet expires, so too will both of you, leaving me free to pursue my own devices. Destroying Earth will naturally be first on the agenda. Eradicating the rest of your lowly species will come after that. And, from what my dear Salza has told me, it would seem that somewhere on this 'Namek' planet is a means by which I could obtain immortality. That would definitely be a prudent goal to pursue, wouldn't you say?" Goku could only gasp for air and grimace in pain as he tried to keep himself going, which Cooler took the utmost delight in. "You know what? At first I figured I'd destroy it along with Earth, but I think I may actually leave Namek intact. It would make a rather poetic monument to my brother's copious amount of mistakes. All the critical errors in judgement that I've been forced to correct." Cooler held the Supernova, which was beginning to reach a diameter that would encompass an entire city block, aloft over his head, looking down at Goku with genuine pleasure. "Starting with your life, of course."

Goku grit his teeth in anger, trying to bring forth even deeper reserves of power to try and combat Cooler, but finding his body unable to supply him with the energy he needed. His breathing had become even more hoarse, the pain in his chest hurt more than words could describe, and he could feel his energy slipping away from him at an exponential rate. Cooler had been right: whatever was affecting him, it had been slowly sapping away his power throughout the entire fight, and had now begun to reach its crescendo. His vision began to blur while the cold he had been able to combat up until now wracked his body once more, causing him to shiver uncontrollably as he tried and failed to stand up. With one last cry of determination, Goku tried his best to draw out even more power from his Super Saiyan form, only to lose his grip on the additional ki halfway through, and with it his ability to maintain the transformation. He collapsed to the ground as he re-entered his normal state, gasping desperately for air while ice began to build up all throughout his body. Whether through Cooler's Supernova, the mysterious affliction which had drained his strength, or the ever-encroaching cold he could no longer resist, Goku began to suspect that he wasn't long for this world.

Uncertainty plagued what coherent thoughts he could form under the circumstances. What was happening to him? Did his friends know that he was about to die? Would they be able to revive him? And if they couldn't, who would be able to stop Cooler from carrying out his threats?

With immense effort, Goku managed to look up blearily at the ever-growing Supernova, ironically hoping that it would hit before anything else that might kill him. Then, at least, he'd be sure that he could come back to life, so long as his friends knew he was dead. He considered powering up and flying closer to it, but as soon as he tried, the pain in his chest flared up even more, and he felt his grip on consciousness slipping away. It felt like Cooler said something, but he couldn't quite make it out. Then he vaguely sensed the power contained within the Supernova begin to shift, and he knew that it had been launched, slowly but surely traveling towards him. He did his best not to give up the struggle to stay awake, but even this small effort was quickly on the verge of giving out. It would hit him any second now.

He prepared to shut his eyes and embrace the inevitable when he felt something...new. What almost felt like a ki signature, suddenly appearing out of nowhere just in front of the descending ball of destruction. A ki signature which felt new, yet also...familiar, somehow. Like someone he had fought once before. His intrigue managed to briefly beat out his fatigue, and he was able to squint upwards just in time to see a most unusual sight: a figure with what appeared to be golden spiky hair. From what little Goku could tell, the figure was clad in some kind of dark blue and white armor, armor which he might've been able to recognize if his vision wasn't already fading. What's more, although he had no idea just how powerful the figure was, he knew that the figure was certainly stronger than Cooler, and maybe even stronger than him. As his grip on consciousness finally slipped, without any care for the many ramifications of what he had discovered, Goku just managed to put a name to the ki signature he was sensing before he finally passed out:

Vegeta.

* * *

Hoo boy, we're almost there everyone! Just one more chapter and this arc will be done with.

I'm not gonna bother with an especially lengthy author's note here. College semester's winding down, so getting Chapter 35 done on time will be a bit tricky, but hey, I've managed so far. Let's have some responses:

Cerric says:

"Quite a chapter here on the re-read! Keep up the assuredly good work!"

Thanks! As always, thank you for the input you've given me on all of these before I publish. It's really helped, and also, the rest of you guys should really check out Cerric's stuff sometime.

Guest says:

"Whats done is done and this story is done"

On the contrary, we still have several arcs to get through, sooner or later. ;)

GuardianTree7 says back in Chapter 32:

"More great reading, thank you. Out of curiosity who else were they considering for guardian of earth? Chiaotzu maybe?"

You know, I only realized upon reading your review that I technically left that open as a possibility, since Kintoun confirmed that Chiaotzu was pure of heart. So...yeah, you know what, headcanon accepted.

When I wrote that line back in Chapter 29, I was vaguely alluding to Korin being the candidate that would likely accept should Dende refuse. It made sense to me that he would be considered, seeing as he already lives in the area, has a great deal of martial arts knowledge, was a longtime associate of Kami's, and meets all the requirements for the position. Aside from him, I honestly don't recall thinking about any other candidates. The general idea was just that there were other candidates, so that Dende didn't feel pressured into saying yes.

With all that said, now for some power levels. Honestly, I've been debating on continuing this forward into the subsequent arcs after this one. There isn't really anything official to go off of after the Frieza Saga, and they're rarely if ever brought up again. Let me know what you guys think.

King Cold: 170 million(mostly from having all of the same resources as before, but also from sparring with someone as powerful as Cooler and his own immense potential)

Cooler: 220 million(similar deal; King Cold's very strong, and Cooler has a lot of untapped potential still)

Goku: 300 million as a Super Saiyan under normal conditions, but he's rapidly weakening throughout the fight.

Vegeta: I'm gonna leave that one for next chapter.

So yeah, with that done, that'll about do it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading, I hope you all have a fantastic day, and take care. Stay tuned for the arc's finale!


	38. Chapter 35 Update

Hey, everyone, Lion here. I figure I should get right to the point here: Chapter 35 hasn't yet been finished.

I know how often I kept saying the arc would be unbroken, that there wouldn't be any delays between chapters, and I swear, I tried to keep that promise. Even when college work proved to be harder than initially anticipated. Even when the quarantine started. Even when things got even worse, I still kept trying to work up the motivation and set aside the time to get this last chapter out on time. Unfortunately, things got so bad that I simply was not capable of doing that. The school year is winding down, and with that came a whole bunch of last-minute work, but on top of that, issues in my personal life left me so stressed out that it was incredibly difficult to do both that work and write this fic. Every day just felt so draining. It was already stressful enough getting each chapter done ahead of the deadlines I'd set, trying to keep the promise I made at the start of this arc, the promise that I continued to insist upon. Now, with all of this on top of that...I wasn't certain I could finish this chapter alongside everything else I had to do, certainly not to the quality that I've tried to maintain, and certainly not without great sacrifice on my part. I've said before that I don't want to make writing this story something that I hate, because I know that if I hate it, I'll never want to go back to it. I feared that that is exactly what would happen if I tried to push myself to finish this arc in that current state.

Thus, although it pains me to say it, I have no choice but to postpone the release of Chapter 35 by another 2 weeks. I just don't know how long it will take for things to get better on my end; things are looking up at the moment, but they could easily get worse again. And it really does pain me to say it; I honestly feel like I've failed you all by not being able to deliver on my promise at the last leg of this arc. All the same, though, I have to acknowledge the fact that I simply couldn't do it. I imagine some of you will be disappointed, so I figured I'd add something to this update to try and make up for my failure: what I have for Chapter 35 so far. It'll be included when the actual chapter comes out, so that nobody misses it, but for now, I'm hoping that this will be enough to tide you all over. Once again, I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill my promise, and I hope you all at the very least enjoy what I was able to produce. As always, thank you for reading, have yourselves a fantastic day, and take care.

* * *

Cooler looked down at the unusual scene before him, his eyes widened in disbelief. Just a moment ago, he was seconds away from wiping both the insolent monkey and his loathsome father off the face of the planet, along with the planet. And yet, now, a new figure with some strange mask over his face and an intense golden aura of ki was holding back his final attack. The figure hadn't been anywhere in sight a moment ago, but now they were suddenly there, with a level of ki that seemed to at the very least match Cooler's own. And most concerning of all, although it definitely didn't look easy for them, they also didn't appear to be struggling too intensely to hold the Supernova in place. Which, of course, suggested that they may be holding back a good deal of their power. Cooler was beginning to suspect that leaving his father with one foot in the grave might've been a mistake.

He mulled over precisely how to respond to this new threat for a moment when he noticed something else: a steady increase in the new figure's ki, directed towards his position. From what he had observed, they hadn't appeared to be having trouble holding the Supernova back before, which meant…

" _They're planning to push it back,"_ Cooler thought, a thought which sent a chill down his spine. He had poured a great deal of his power into that attack, in order to ensure that his rivals were defeated. If Goku and King Cold couldn't have survived the attack, then in his condition, his odds of survival weren't much better. With a sudden flick of the wrist and a quick burst of ki, Cooler sent a small ki blast flying towards his own Supernova, one intended solely to destabilize the sphere of ki and cause it to spontaneously explode. He instinctively smirked as the small ball of purple ki flew towards the giant orange ball...only to suddenly be flying through empty air before crashing into the snow, as both the mysterious warrior and the Supernova vanished from sight right before Cooler's eyes.

"What?!" Cooler exclaimed aloud, eyes widened in surprise as he frantically tried to determine where the figure and the sphere of ki had gone. With growing apprehension, Cooler realized that neither of them were to be found anywhere within the vicinity of the planet, or anywhere else he could sense for that matter. He couldn't believe it. Someone like the mysterious warrior hiding their own energy from his senses, that he understood, but there was no way that a manifestation of ki like the Supernova could be hidden from detection. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't dispute the fact that the Supernova was gone...at least for a few seconds.

Cooler sensed the reappearance of the Supernova and the figure before he heard their arrival, accompanied by a high-pitched whine of some sort as they both suddenly came back into existence. Not far from where he was currently floating above Goku and King Cold's bodies, hovering at around the same height, Cooler could feel the figure directing a powerful ki blast in his direction, one which immediately impacted the Supernova and sent it flying towards him. He was only barely able to turn towards the sphere, attempting to halt it in its tracks with his one good hand. Unfortunately, the added kick of the ki blast accelerating the Supernova forward proved to be too much for Cooler, and he was sent flying away from the planet with a scream of absolute fury and pain.

As Cooler flew into space, the figure simply grunted, their hair and aura remaining a piercing golden yellow. The mask they wore altered their voice such that the grunt came out sounding much deeper and distorted than it actually was. Without missing a beat, they vanished once more, reappearing with that same high-pitched whine right next to Goku's unconscious body. They hovered over him for a moment, sensing his ki and knowing that he didn't have much time left. At the same time, something else caught their attention: King Cold wasn't dead yet, either. In fact, his ki seemed to be steadily growing in intensity, at a rate so imperceptible that the masked warrior doubted Cooler had noticed it in the heat of the moment. They certainly hadn't until now.

They grunted again. They would deal with the king later. For now, they had a Saiyan to save, which they set about accomplishing with the expediency of a person on a mission. Without hesitation, they reached for Goku's mouth and forced it open, while the other hand was busy retrieving what looked like an ordinary bottle for liquid medicine. Goku moaned softly as he continued to weaken, his mysterious affliction taking its toll on his body. The rough method of treatment certainly didn't help. In any event, the figure used a small kiai to pop open the bottle and shoved the contents into Goku's mouth, forcing him to swallow them all in spite of the Saiyan warrior's unconscious protests. The figure then let go of Goku and examined him again, letting out a small grunt of satisfaction as the Saiyan's vitals appeared to stabilize. He was still weak, and the figure knew that even with the medicine, he'd be in a coma for days to come as he tried to recover. The figure idly wondered if Goku would get a Zenkai boost from such an ordeal, and chuckled to themselves. If he did, no doubt it would be enough to render the Saiyan warrior stronger than them once more. Such was their luck, they supposed.

The masked warrior looked down at Goku, unconscious and vulnerable as the optimistic fighter was. He had been beaten half to death, as per usual, and in his state he could be killed instantly by a standard Cooler Force laser pistol. But...he was alive. For them, that was all that mattered. All the work to get here had been worth it. Although, all the same, they couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre situation.

"Who would have thought I'd be saving your life, eh, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, smirking a little underneath the mask which distorted his voice beyond recognition.

With the matter of Goku's demise settled for the moment, Vegeta took a deep breath before placing two fingers to his forehead. It had been difficult to get the technique to work before, especially with the Supernova in tow, but he'd practiced transmitting without the usual gesture enough to manage a momentary hop to Planet Chilled and back, even with such unusual cargo alongside him. Still, it always helped to have a clear focus established before transmitting. He still remembered the time he got part of his shoulder stuck in that rock face. The experience had given him a slight Zenkai boost, but that was hardly worth the agony of un-dislocating his shoulder.

After a moment of focus, he eventually found what he was looking for: the ki signature of a certain half-Saiyan child. A child who, thankfully, was both familiar to the former prince and absurdly powerful enough to allow him to lock on to the boy even from this extreme range. Without a word, Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's leg with just enough pressure to establish a connection. With one more high-pitched whine, the two Super Saiyans vanished from the frozen planet, on course for Earth.

* * *

"Gohan! Dinner!"

Chi Chi's voice rang clearly from the front door of the Son family residence, all the way to the oak tree Gohan was currently sitting under as he read one of the books his mother had assigned for his homework. Upon hearing her call out to him, he mulled over the reading he had left for a second before replying.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he called out, before proceeding to rapidly read through the last few pages he had to complete. As soon as he had done so, he picked up his bookmark with his tail and set it carefully into the book so he could pick up where he left off tomorrow. With that, he was just about ready to fly rapidly towards the front door when he suddenly heard a high pitched whine, and recoiled in shock as someone familiar suddenly appeared in midair. As the figure hit the ground, Gohan could have sworn he sensed a second person slightly above the first, with a ki signature that felt oddly familiar in and of itself. However, it had only appeared for an instant, and at the moment, there was something far more important that needed to be addressed.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed in panic and disbelief, but there his father was, lying on the ground and incredibly weak. Without hesitation, Gohan moved towards his father and picked him up as gently as he could before taking off towards the house, calling for his mother. Chi Chi herself remained standing in the doorway until Gohan arrived, flying into the house faster than she could see and setting someone down onto the couch. She quickly moved to investigate.

"Gohan? What are you doi-oh my God!" Chi Chi cried out, immediately dropping everything and rushing to her husband's side, checking to see whether he was suffering from anything serious. "Gohan, what happened?! How-?!"

"I don't know! I was just reading and he suddenly teleported right in front of me!"

Chi Chi glanced towards her son, and she could tell that he was panicking. She had to get a handle on the situation fast.

"Okay, Gohan, the first thing I need you to do is-"

Before she could finish her thought, Piccolo flew in with slight traces of panic on his face, followed by Tien, Chiaotzu, and Blonde Launch, who ran in carrying her trusty minigun.

"I felt Gohan's energy spike, what's...oh, my," Piccolo said, his panic subsiding somewhat as both he and Tien looked down at Goku, while Chiaotzu and Blonde Launch stood nearby. "What's going on?"

Chi Chi took a breath, still trying to stay on top of things. "Well-"

Before she could finish her thought, everyone in the room heard something outside, as if someone had just stumbled into a bush. A string of unintelligible words followed, words which had clearly been uttered by Dende in a moment of extreme frustration. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk slightly, while Kami gasped inside his mind.

" _My, where would a child like Dende have heard that?"_ he asked, to which Piccolo could only bark out a laugh as Dende suddenly appeared in front of him, looking rather displeased. A few stray twigs had gotten caught in his robes, which he blew away with a small kiai as he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw Goku's unconscious body, and he rushed towards the Saiyan before placing a hand on him, the telltale orange glow washing over Goku as his injuries were repaired. After about twenty seconds, Dende lifted his hand with a relieved sigh, satisfied that Goku's condition had improved.

"Well, he didn't appear to be in extremely serious danger, but all the same, it's a good thing I managed to get here so quickly," he said, to which the group nodded, likewise relieved that Goku seemed better off than he was before. Chi Chi, in particular, leaned in further, positioning herself close to Goku's face.

"Goku? Are you feeling better?" she asked, waiting for her husband to stir. As the seconds passed with no reaction on his part, she and the others began to grow worried once more.

"Something's wrong," Tien said, to which Piccolo and Chiaotzu nodded in agreement. Gohan, meanwhile, moved next to his mother.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" he asked, starting to panic again. This time, Chi Chi wasn't able to stop herself from succumbing to the same feelings of apprehension.

"Honey? The fight's over. Y-you're safe now," she said, her voice becoming strained as all she heard in response was Goku's light, yet steady breathing.

"Uh, green bean? I thought you healed him already?" Launch asked, causing Dende to grumble slightly in annoyance at Launch's nickname.

"I did. I...I'm sensing something unusual, though. I better take a closer look." His face assumed a look of intense concentration as he laid his hand on Goku again, this time examining his general health and prompting those around him to move a little closer to him.

"Hm...this is rather odd," Dende remarked aloud after a moment, which only confused the others more. "Just so I know, how exactly did Goku get here?"

Gohan spoke up, somewhat nervously. "W-well, I was reading outside, and all of a sudden he appeared right in front of me. I...I think someone may have brought him here themselves, but they vanished before I could figure out who they were or what their power level was. I was mostly focused on dad anyhow; his ki was really weak."

Dende nodded. "Strange. It sounds very similar to my own Instantaneous Movement technique. Did you all sense a second person in the area as well?

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo all mulled over the question for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Now that you mention it, I think so," Chiaotzu said. "They were only there for a fraction of a second. It was like a flicker, almost, only, like, super intense."

Tien nodded. "Me and Piccolo were training as per usual, so I think it only clicked for us on the way here." Piccolo simply grunted, seemingly confirming Tien's assertion. "And, now that I think about it...their ki felt like something I've sensed before, but I can't quite figure out anything beyond that."

"It felt like that for me too!" Gohan chimed in. "It was...kinda freaky, to be honest."

Dende simply nodded. "Well, in any event, we can dwell on that mystery later. For now, I've noticed something rather...peculiar, regarding Goku's health at the moment. I'm afraid it brings up more questions than it answers."

"What's going on?" Tien asked, prompting Dende to explain.

"From what I can tell, Goku appears to have been suffering from some kind of virus, one which was primarily affecting his cardiovascular system and causing him to experience immense fatigue and a host of other symptoms."

The group collectively drew a tense breath, with the exception of Piccolo and Gohan, who both looked around at them confused.

"C-can you tell what virus it was, specifically?" Chi Chi asked, every part of her expression betraying her immense worry. Dende murmured to himself.

"I'm afraid my senses are not that specific. Why, is there a specific virus which you're worried he contracted recently?"

Both Chi Chi and Launch nodded, with Launch taking the initiative. "There's this new virus that's been cropping up recently, which causes symptoms just like that. Can't quite remember the name, but Bulma was telling me about it; how Capsule Corp is working on a cure. For now, though, you get this thing, and you're a goner." Chi Chi and Gohan both became noticeably more apprehensive, while Dende and the others nodded slowly, taking it in.

"I-it's rather picky, from what I've read," Chi Chi said, somewhat frantically. "Experts think it only seriously affects people with a certain blood type. I-I didn't even think it would affect an alien like Goku, but..." Chi Chi chose not to finish her sentence, placing a hand over her mouth as she mulled over the circumstances, while Gohan moved to comfort her. Dende murmured to himself until Tien spoke up.

"Is Goku going to be alright?" he asked, to which Dende nodded.

"Yes. Somehow, it would seem that a cure is exactly what Goku's been given." The group let out murmurs of confusion and surprise before Dende continued. "From what I can sense through my abilities, although the virus is still very much present in his system, it's being fought off by some kind of antiviral drug, suspended in a liquid solution that he recently ingested. By all appearances, although he'll likely be unconscious for a while...he's going to make a full recovery." The murmurs of confusion only intensified once Dende said that.

"I-I don't understand. How is that possible?" Gohan asked, to which Chiaotzu raised a finger in response.

"Maybe he got some kind of alien treatment somehow?" he suggested. Tien murmured to himself, contemplating the issue.

"Perhaps, but it seems rather unlikely that there would be an alien cure for a virus that originated on Earth."

"Especially if that virus is one that has only recently emerged," Piccolo added. "From what I understand, if it is an antiviral drug as Dende said, it was likely designed to eradicate one virus and one virus alone."

"And Bulma said they're years away from having anything workable," Launch finished. "It doesn't make any damn sense."

"Nothing about this situation makes sense!" Chi Chi said, still suffering from residual panic. "I-I don't even know where Goku could have gotten something like this!"

The others mulled over this for a while before Tien spoke up.

"Well, he **was** in the hospital for quite some time last year. It's possible he contracted it there."

Launch nodded slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, Bulma was saying this thing takes a while to really kick in."

"Well, in any event, the symptoms appear to be in remission now," Dende said. "His breathing is still slightly irregular, and everything else I can piece together would seem to suggest that he's recently experienced a severe case of cardiac arrest. He also appears to have narrowly avoided hypothermia, but I believe that's unrelated." Dende took a deep breath as he lifted up his hand once more. "I said this once before, but: it's a miracle he's not dead."

The group fell silent for a moment, thinking over the situation themselves before turning to look at each other.

"So," Gohan began, "we're dealing with a mysterious person who somehow teleported dad to exactly where I was sitting."

"A person whose ki felt familiar, although we can't figure out who they might have been or why they might have brought Goku here," Chiaotzu continued.

"And apparently, Goku almost died from a heart virus, one that came from Earth," Piccolo said.

"One that both has a cure, sitting in his body...and one that likely won't have a cure until years from now," Tien finished. All of them considered the situation at hand, before Dende eventually sighed, likewise immensely puzzled by what he had observed.

"Like I said...more questions than answers."


	39. Tale 35: The Mask

Cooler looked down at the unusual scene before him, his eyes widened in disbelief. Just a moment ago, he was seconds away from wiping both the insolent monkey and his loathsome father off the face of the planet, along with the planet. And yet, now, a new figure with some strange mask over his face and an intense golden aura of ki was holding back his final attack. The figure hadn't been anywhere in sight a moment ago, but now they were suddenly there, with a level of ki that seemed to at the very least match Cooler's own. And most concerning of all, although it definitely didn't look easy for them, they also didn't appear to be struggling too intensely to hold the Supernova in place. Which, of course, suggested that they may be holding back a good deal of their power. Cooler was beginning to suspect that leaving his father with one foot in the grave might've been a mistake.

He mulled over precisely how to respond to this new threat for a moment when he noticed something else: a steady increase in the new figure's ki, directed towards his position. From what he had observed, they hadn't appeared to be having trouble holding the Supernova back before, which meant…

" _They're planning to push it back,"_ Cooler thought, a thought which sent a chill down his spine. He had poured a great deal of his power into that attack, in order to ensure that his rivals were defeated. If Goku and King Cold couldn't have survived the attack, then in his condition, his odds of survival weren't much better. With a sudden flick of the wrist and a quick burst of ki, Cooler sent a small ki blast flying towards his own Supernova, one intended solely to destabilize the sphere of ki and cause it to spontaneously explode. He instinctively smirked as the small ball of purple ki flew towards the giant orange ball...only to suddenly be flying through empty air before crashing into the snow, as both the mysterious warrior and the Supernova vanished from sight right before Cooler's eyes.

"What?!" Cooler exclaimed aloud, eyes widened in surprise as he frantically tried to determine where the figure and the sphere of ki had gone. With growing apprehension, Cooler realized that neither of them were to be found anywhere within the vicinity of the planet, or anywhere else he could sense for that matter. He couldn't believe it. Someone like the mysterious warrior hiding their own energy from his senses, that he understood, but there was no way that a manifestation of ki like the Supernova could be hidden from detection. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't dispute the fact that the Supernova was gone...at least for a few seconds.

Cooler sensed the reappearance of the Supernova and the figure before he heard their arrival, accompanied by a high-pitched whine of some sort as they both suddenly came back into existence. Not far from where he was currently floating above Goku and King Cold's bodies, hovering at around the same height, Cooler could feel the figure directing a powerful ki blast in his direction, one which immediately impacted the Supernova and sent it flying towards him. He was only barely able to turn towards the sphere, attempting to halt it in its tracks with his one good hand. Unfortunately, the added kick of the ki blast accelerating the Supernova forward proved to be too much for Cooler, and he was sent flying away from the planet with a scream of absolute fury and pain.

As Cooler flew into space, the figure simply grunted, their hair and aura remaining a piercing golden yellow. The mask they wore altered their voice such that the grunt came out sounding much deeper and distorted than it actually was. Without missing a beat, they vanished once more, reappearing with that same high-pitched whine right next to Goku's unconscious body. They hovered over him for a moment, sensing his ki and knowing that he didn't have much time left. At the same time, something else caught their attention: King Cold wasn't dead yet, either. In fact, his ki seemed to be steadily growing in intensity, at a rate so imperceptible that the masked warrior doubted Cooler had noticed it in the heat of the moment. They certainly hadn't until now.

They grunted again. They would deal with the king later. For now, they had a Saiyan to save, which they set about accomplishing with the expediency of a person on a mission. Without hesitation, they reached for Goku's mouth and forced it open, while the other hand was busy retrieving what looked like an ordinary bottle for liquid medicine. Goku moaned softly as he continued to weaken, his mysterious affliction taking its toll on his body. The rough method of treatment certainly didn't help. In any event, the figure used a small kiai to pop open the bottle and shoved the contents into Goku's mouth, forcing him to swallow them all in spite of the Saiyan warrior's unconscious protests. The figure then let go of Goku and examined him again, letting out a small grunt of satisfaction as the Saiyan's vitals appeared to stabilize. He was still weak, and the figure knew that even with the medicine, he'd be in a coma for days to come as he tried to recover. The figure idly wondered if Goku would get a Zenkai boost from such an ordeal, and chuckled to themselves. If he did, no doubt it would be enough to render the Saiyan warrior stronger than them once more. Such was their luck, they supposed.

The masked warrior looked down at Goku, unconscious and vulnerable as the optimistic fighter was. He had been beaten half to death, as per usual, and in his state he could be killed instantly by a standard Cooler Force laser pistol. But...he was alive. For them, that was all that mattered. All the work to get here had been worth it. Although, all the same, they couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre situation.

"Who would have thought I'd be saving your life, eh, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, smirking a little underneath the mask which distorted his voice beyond recognition.

With the matter of Goku's demise settled for the moment, Vegeta took a deep breath before placing two fingers to his forehead. It had been difficult to get the technique to work before, especially with the Supernova in tow, but he'd practiced transmitting without the usual gesture enough to manage a momentary hop to Planet Chilled and back, even with such unusual cargo alongside him. Still, it always helped to have a clear focus established before transmitting. He still remembered the time he got part of his shoulder stuck in that rock face. The experience had given him a slight Zenkai boost, but that was hardly worth the agony of un-dislocating his shoulder.

After a moment of focus, he eventually found what he was looking for: the ki signature of a certain half-Saiyan child. A child who, thankfully, was both familiar to the former prince and absurdly powerful enough to allow him to lock on to the boy even from this extreme range. Without a word, Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's leg with just enough pressure to establish a connection. With one more high-pitched whine, the two Super Saiyans vanished from the frozen planet, on course for Earth.

* * *

"Gohan! Dinner!"

Chi Chi's voice rang clearly from the front door of the Son family residence, all the way to the oak tree Gohan was currently sitting under as he read one of the books his mother had assigned for his homework. Upon hearing her call out to him, he mulled over the reading he had left for a second before replying.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he called out, before proceeding to rapidly read through the last few pages he had to complete. As soon as he had done so, he picked up his bookmark with his tail and set it carefully into the book so he could pick up where he left off tomorrow. With that, he was just about ready to fly rapidly towards the front door when he suddenly heard a high pitched whine, and recoiled in shock as someone familiar suddenly appeared in midair. As the figure hit the ground, Gohan could have sworn he sensed a second person slightly above the first, with a ki signature that felt oddly familiar in and of itself. However, it had only appeared for an instant, and at the moment, there was something far more important that needed to be addressed.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed in panic and disbelief, but there his father was, lying on the ground and incredibly weak. Without hesitation, Gohan moved towards his father and picked him up as gently as he could before taking off towards the house, calling for his mother. Chi Chi herself remained standing in the doorway until Gohan arrived, flying into the house faster than she could see and setting someone down onto the couch. She quickly moved to investigate.

"Gohan? What are you doi-oh my God!" Chi Chi cried out, immediately dropping everything and rushing to her husband's side, checking to see whether he was suffering from anything serious. "Gohan, what happened?! How-?!"

"I don't know! I was just reading and he suddenly teleported right in front of me!"

Chi Chi glanced towards her son, and she could tell that he was panicking. She had to get a handle on the situation fast.

"Okay, Gohan, the first thing I need you to do is-"

Before she could finish her thought, Piccolo flew in with slight traces of panic on his face, followed by Tien, Chiaotzu, and Blonde Launch, who ran in carrying her trusty minigun.

"I felt Gohan's energy spike, what's...oh, my," Piccolo said, his panic subsiding somewhat as both he and Tien looked down at Goku, while Chiaotzu and Blonde Launch stood nearby. "What's going on?"

Chi Chi took a breath, still trying to stay on top of things. "Well-"

Before she could finish her thought, everyone in the room heard something outside, as if someone had just stumbled into a bush. A string of unintelligible words followed, words which had clearly been uttered by Dende in a moment of extreme frustration. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk slightly, while Kami gasped inside his mind.

" _My, where would a child like Dende have heard that?"_ he asked, to which Piccolo could only bark out a laugh as Dende suddenly appeared in front of him, looking rather displeased. A few stray twigs had gotten caught in his robes, which he blew away with a small kiai as he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw Goku's unconscious body, and he rushed towards the Saiyan before placing a hand on him, the telltale orange glow washing over Goku as his injuries were repaired. After about twenty seconds, Dende lifted his hand with a relieved sigh, satisfied that Goku's condition had improved.

"Well, he didn't appear to be in particularly serious danger, but all the same, it's a good thing I managed to get here so quickly," he said, to which the group nodded, likewise relieved that Goku seemed better off than he was before. Chi Chi, in particular, leaned in further, positioning herself close to Goku's face.

"Goku? Are you feeling better?" she asked, waiting for her husband to stir. As the seconds passed with no reaction on his part, she and the others began to grow worried once more.

"Something's wrong," Tien said, to which Piccolo and Chiaotzu nodded in agreement. Gohan, meanwhile, moved next to his mother.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" he asked, starting to panic again. This time, Chi Chi wasn't able to stop herself from succumbing to the same feelings of apprehension.

"Honey? The fight's over. Y-you're safe now," she said, her voice becoming strained as all she heard in response was Goku's light, yet steady breathing.

"Uh, green bean? I thought you healed him already?" Launch asked, causing Dende to grumble slightly in annoyance at Launch's nickname.

"I did. I...I'm sensing something unusual, though. I better take a closer look." His face assumed a look of intense concentration as he laid his hand on Goku again, this time examining his general health and prompting those around him to move a little closer to him.

"Hm...this is rather odd," Dende remarked aloud after a moment, which only confused the others more. "Just so I know, how exactly did Goku get here?"

Gohan spoke up, somewhat nervously. "W-well, I was reading outside, and all of a sudden he appeared right in front of me. I...I think someone may have brought him here themselves, but they vanished before I could figure out who they were or what their power level was. I was mostly focused on dad anyhow; his ki was really weak."

Dende nodded. "Strange. It sounds very similar to my own Instantaneous Movement technique. Did you all sense a second person in the area as well?

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo all mulled over the question for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Now that you mention it, I think so," Chiaotzu said. "They were only there for a fraction of a second. It was like a flicker, almost, only, like, super intense."

Tien nodded. "Me and Piccolo were training as per usual, so I think it only clicked for us on the way here." Piccolo simply grunted, seemingly confirming Tien's assertion. "And, now that I think about it...their ki felt like something I've sensed before, but I can't quite figure out anything beyond that."

"It felt like that for me too!" Gohan chimed in. "It was...kinda freaky, to be honest."

Dende simply nodded. "Well, in any event, we can dwell on that mystery later. For now, I've noticed something rather...peculiar, regarding Goku's health at the moment. I'm afraid it brings up more questions than it answers."

"What's going on?" Tien asked, prompting Dende to explain.

"From what I can tell, Goku appears to have been suffering from some kind of virus, one which was primarily affecting his cardiovascular system and causing him to experience immense fatigue."

The group collectively drew a tense breath, with the exception of Piccolo and Gohan, who both looked around at them confused.

"C-can you tell what virus it was, specifically?" Chi Chi asked, every part of her expression betraying her immense worry. Dende murmured to himself.

"I'm afraid my senses are not that specific. Why, is there something specific which you're worried he contracted recently?"

Both Chi Chi and Launch nodded, with Launch taking the initiative. "There's this new virus that's been cropping up recently, which causes symptoms just like that. Can't quite remember the name, but Bulma was telling me about it; how Capsule Corp is working on a cure. For now, though, you get this thing, and you're a goner." Chi Chi and Gohan both became noticeably more apprehensive, while Dende and the others nodded slowly, taking it in.

"I-it's rather picky, from what I've read," Chi Chi said, somewhat frantically. "Experts think it only seriously affects people with a certain blood type. I-I didn't even think it would affect an alien like Goku, but..." Chi Chi chose not to finish her sentence, placing a hand over her mouth as she mulled over the circumstances, while Gohan moved to comfort her. Dende murmured to himself until Tien spoke up.

"Is Goku going to be alright?" he asked, to which Dende nodded.

"Yes. Somehow, it would seem that a cure is exactly what Goku's been given." The group let out murmurs of confusion and surprise before Dende continued. "From what I can sense through my abilities, although the virus is still very much present in his system, it's being fought off by some kind of antiviral drug, suspended in a liquid solution that he recently ingested. By all appearances, although he'll likely be unconscious for a while...he's going to make a full recovery." The murmurs of confusion only intensified once Dende said that.

"I-I don't understand. How is that possible? Gohan asked, to which Chiaotzu raised a finger in response.

"Maybe he got some kind of alien treatment somehow?" he suggested. Tien murmured to himself, contemplating the issue.

"Perhaps, but it seems rather unlikely that there would be an alien cure for a virus that originated on Earth."

"Especially if that virus is one that has only recently emerged," Piccolo added. "From what I understand, if it is an antiviral drug as Dende said, it was likely designed to eradicate one virus and one virus alone."

"And Bulma said they're years away from having anything workable," Launch finished. "It doesn't make any damn sense."

"Nothing about this situation makes sense!" Chi Chi said, still suffering from residual panic. "I-I don't even know where Goku could have gotten something like this!"

The others mulled over this for a while before Tien spoke up.

"Well, he **was** in the hospital for quite some time. It's possible he contracted it there."

Launch nodded slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, Bulma was saying this thing takes a while to really kick in."

"Well, in any event, the symptoms appear to be in remission now," Dende said. "His breathing is still slightly irregular, and everything else I can piece together would seem to suggest that he's recently experienced a severe case of cardiac arrest. He also appears to have narrowly avoided hypothermia, but I believe that's unrelated." Dende took a deep breath as he lifted up his hand once more. "I said this once before, but: it's a miracle he's not dead."

The group fell silent for a moment, thinking over the situation themselves before turning to look at each other.

"So," Gohan began, "we're dealing with a mysterious person who somehow teleported dad to exactly where I was sitting."

"A person whose ki felt familiar, although we can't figure out who they might have been or why they might have brought Goku here," Chiaotzu continued.

"And apparently, Goku almost died from a heart virus, one that came from Earth," Piccolo said.

"One that both has a cure, sitting in his body...and one that likely won't have a cure until years from now," Tien finished. All of them considered the situation at hand, before Dende eventually sighed, likewise immensely puzzled by what he had observed.

"Like I said...more questions than answers."

* * *

Everything hurt.

While Vegeta departed, Cooler could still feel the Supernova burning and melting away every part of his body it could reach. His armored exterior was slowly but surely cracking apart under the heat and pressure, and he could easily tell that his exposed skin was faring even worse. He struggled with all of his strength to push against the sphere, but it was becoming scarily apparent that this effort wasn't meeting with much success. With a silent scream of desperation, he continued pushing against the sphere while making use of one of the many techniques he had developed during his decades of training. A small point of purple ki formed at the very tip of his outstretched tail, growing in intensity before it finally burst into a beam of ki that propelled Cooler away from the Supernova. After a few tense seconds of continued exposure to the attack, Cooler's improvised escape plan succeeded, and the emperor managed to fly clear of the sphere as it continued flying off into space.

Cooler floated there silently, doing his best to compose himself after coming so close to death, with both his natural armor and his energy reserves a shadow of what they had been even just a moment ago. His broken arm, which had merely bothered him before, had grown even worse under the strain of the attack, and seemed to have suffered the most damage. Even with Frost Demons' extraordinary recuperative powers, Cooler knew it would take weeks for his arm to heal, and that scars would remain no matter what he tried to do. His other fist shook with his anger, and on instinct, Cooler screamed into the empty void, not caring that he nor anyone else would be able to hear it.

" _Curse that Saiyan! Where the hell did they come from?! How are they so powerful?! And how could they redirect my own attack like that?! Nothing about them makes any damn sense!"_ Cooler looked around frantically, not sensing the Saiyan anywhere, but nevertheless unsure about counting out their presence in the area. He growled angrily. " _Do they not know who I am? I am Emperor Cooler, the rightful heir and ruler of the empire! I didn't waste decades of my life with nothing but that three-eyed fool for company, didn't defeat both my own father and the man who killed my brother in combat, just so I could be killed by some random Saiyan that no one's ever even-!"_

Before Cooler could finish his rant, the very subject of his ravings suddenly appeared right in front of him, the mask completely hiding the warrior's face from Cooler's view. After a split second of hesitation, Cooler leveled a punch at the golden-haired Saiyan warrior with all the strength he could muster, only for the Saiyan to catch it easily. Before Cooler could do anything else, the Saiyan's other hand flew towards Cooler's chest faster than the tyrant could track...and pierced directly through his heart.

As the Saiyan flew backwards in order to gain some distance, Cooler's eyes widened, his strength rapidly ebbing away. Had he been uninjured before this, he could have handled even the loss of his heart for some time. However, as it stood, on top of all of the other injuries he had sustained, although he wasn't close to the grave at present, Cooler knew at this moment that he had lost the battle. His attacker had struck with a dispassionate mercilessness that he hadn't observed in Goku. As his vision began to blur, Cooler looked into the masked Saiyan's eyes as best he could, eyes which, from what little he could see, held no fury within them. This person was here to kill him. Nothing more, nothing less.

" _Who are you?"_ he asked telepathically. The masked figure looked at him for a few seconds before responding.

" _Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans."_ The older prince heard a chuckle in his mind.

" _Is that so? How ironic. We both had our thrones taken by Frieza, and now...you will kill me, and my throne will be taken a second time."_

" _I'm not going to take your throne,"_ Vegeta replied firmly, so much so that he surprised the Frost Demon. However, he wasn't quite convinced.

" _Why not? After all, it's not like you have the throne you were promised anymore. Your subjects are all but extinct. Your planet is nothing but a field of debris floating in space. And, from what I know of you, no one, Saiyan or otherwise, would willingly choose to be_ your _consort,"_ Cooler said, another bemused chuckle floating through Vegeta's head. " _I am about to die, and yet I still have far more to lose than you do."_

" _If you're hoping to distract me enough to pull off some surprise maneuver, it's not going to work,"_ Vegeta countered, seemingly unaffected by Cooler's words. Cooler chuckled once again.

" _Ah, I expected as much. Besides, there's nothing that I could do to ensure your death. Not so long as you keep appearing and disappearing like that."_

Vegeta curtly nodded. " _Very well."_ He gathered ki around the immediate vicinity of Cooler as he prepared to finish the tyrant off with a flick of his wrist. " _Any final words?"_

Cooler pondered the question for a moment before he sensed something unusual coming from the planet his father had chosen for their ambush. It was his father's ki signature, no doubt about that, but it appeared to be rising, above the maximum that he had observed when training with the elder Frost Demon. Either he had held back for some reason, or, more specifically…

Cooler smiled. His father may well have accomplished the same feat that he had. And if his guess was right...that accomplishment would be just as, if not more powerful than Vegeta could ever hope to match. A quick glance at the Saiyan prince showed that he had sensed it, too, with his eyes giving away the merest glance away from Cooler and towards the planet. It would only delay his reaction time by a second or so, but, Cooler reasoned, it would be enough.

" _Better the demon I know than the Saiyan I don't_ ," Cooler said, before rapidly charging up ki all throughout his body. Of all the techniques he had learned from Jamba or developed during training, this was the one that had always made the least sense to him. He could understand how Jamba would find it useful, even if his copies rarely managed to successfully pull it off. For someone like Cooler, however, such a technique couldn't possibly be of worth, unless he found himself in a situation like this. One where he was inevitably going to be killed anyway.

In such a scenario...one may as well go out with a bang.

The purple ki exploded from Cooler's body in all directions just before Vegeta moved to finish Cooler off. He tried to put his fingers to his forehead in order to escape, but was unable to get away before the blast hit him. Fortunately, he was able to maneuver himself just so that his mask remained mostly intact following the impact. His skin and portions of his armor were less fortunate, enduring some minor damage and cuts as he was sent flying backwards. He managed to take stock of his situation; the emperor hadn't been able to kill Vegeta, but he had definitely left him weakened. He glanced at what little remained of Cooler's body; small scraps of natural armor and traces of purple blood. Vegeta thought about vaporizing them, but decided against it as he felt the distant ki signature reaching a crescendo, instead bringing his fingers to his forehead once more.

There were more pressing matters to deal with.

* * *

At that moment, a hulking, dark purple figure stood amidst a barren field, any unique features of the landscape vaporized under an explosive wave of ki that had spread out in every direction for miles. A spiked dome fitted over the figue's elongated skull, while the figure's shoulders and chest were covered by pieces of natural armor with pitch black gems at their center. The figure seemed to lack a true nose, instead possessing a kind of beak, and the figure's hands and feet appeared sharp and animalistic. Most interestingly, the figure had a tail, one lifted up a foot off the ground and which ended in a sharp, black spike. The figure hunched over slightly, looking around the area as a hunter would stalk their prey.

"Well," King Cold said, speaking in a harsh, raspy voice, "Where has that masked stranger I glimpsed earlier disappeared to, hm?"

As if on cue, Vegeta teleported behind King Cold, having powered up to the absolute maximum he could manage with his injuries. Without a word, the Saiyan prince attempted to karate chop the back of King Cold's head, hoping to pierce directly through his skull and end the fight quickly. Unfortunately, King Cold was able to just barely react in time, turning around and blocking the blow as best he could. A sickening cracking sound could be heard as Vegeta's hand instead bit into King Cold's cranial dome, chipping pieces of it away and causing a slight trickle of blood to pour down King Cold's face from the top of his covered head. The tyrant smirked as he held Vegeta's hand in a vice grip between both of his own, slowly but surely crushing it.

"Ah. So close...and yet so far," King Cold taunted before tightening his grip and using it to toss the Saiyan overhead, sending him flying into the ground. When Vegeta got up, he did his best to shake off the pain in his hand, staring down the monstrous tyrant with a defiant expression hidden beneath his mask.

"I killed Cooler. I can kill you as well," he said simply, without much trace of emotion. King Cold sneered.

"I would like to see you try," he replied, before flying towards his opponent and attempting to land a powerful blow. Vegeta managed to use Instant Transmission to dodge the attack and attempted to counter, but found his own attack blocked. This pattern continued for several minutes, with both combatants soon taking off into the sky in an effort to outmaneuver each other. Eventually, after one final exchange, Vegeta managed to get the jump on King Cold and send him crashing into the ground with a mighty kick. The king casually floated out of the resulting crater, blowing off the dust with a kiai just as Vegeta came soaring down after him. King Cold moved to meet this challenge, only to see the prince vanish before his eyes, then reappear right next to his face.

"Solar Flare!" Vegeta cried out, catching King Cold off guard as the blinding light seemed to emanate from Vegeta's outstretched fingertips. The king screwed his eyes shut and tried to keep up his guard as Vegeta went on the offensive. For every blow that King Cold blocked in his present state, Vegeta managed to get in another, leaving the king's armor cracked and damaged in several places under the force of his blows. However, just as he was about to fire off a ki blast at point blank range, King Cold was able to grab Vegeta and ram the prince's face into his knee, breaking the warrior's mask into pieces. Vegeta quickly used Instant Transmission to evade any attempt at continuing the assault, reappearing slightly further away from King Cold. The king's eyes widened in surprise before settling down.

"Ah. Prince Vegeta. I suppose even after four months of blissful silence, it was too much to hope that you had died on Namek." Internally, a small part of him wondered if he should've asked Zuno about Vegeta while he had the chance, but he brushed that thought aside. "And you've achieved this 'Super Saiyan' form, no less! Rather impressive...although, it would seem you're somewhat worse for wear." Vegeta made no comment, simply staring the king down. "Of course, I'm hardly in peak condition myself, but...it would appear that our respective injuries have made us evenly matched under the present circumstances."

Vegeta smirked. "Is that what you believe?"

"Oh, yes, if the last few minutes were any indication. And, what's more...I am certain that, no matter how long this battle takes, I will triumph in this contest. My resilience and endurance far exceed yours; even if you manage to overpower me or evade my attacks with your teleportation technique, you cannot hope to outlast me in the long term, or to be able to deal enough damage to kill me before I kill you. If you had remained uninjured, perhaps you could have pulled off some stunning upset. But as it stands, you will either be forced to flee, and pray that I never find you...or you will **die** ," King Cold finished. "And once this battle is over, I will be able to take back my throne."

"Hm," Vegeta muttered in response. "Not an entirely incorrect analysis. However...you are unaware of one thing."

At this, King Cold laughed. "And what would that be, monkey prince?"

"Teleportation isn't the only technique I've learned," he said, before his body became enveloped by a field of white ki, a field which proceeded to split into several fields of equal size to Vegeta's right and left. As Vegeta stood where he had been, the fields spread out away from his position, while still staying relatively close to him. The fields then began to dissipate, revealing four identical copies of Vegeta staring back at King Cold's disbelieving eyes. Before the king could react, Vegeta and the four copies all used Instant Transmission, vanishing from sight and leaving King Cold wary.

"Agh! What the-?" The king growled as he glanced around the area. "Some kind of duplication technique, eh? Fool. Every duplication technique I've encountered has some kind of drawback to it. I just need to find out what it is, and then I'll-!"

Suddenly, one of the Vegetas appeared behind King Cold, looking to land an attack from behind. King Cold moved to intercept with a punch, one which Vegeta managed to block before a second Vegeta appeared to kick King Cold in the leg. Caught by surprise at the strength behind the attack, the king lurched slightly, and attempted to beat back his assailant with his tail. No sooner had the second Vegeta managed to teleport away than a third Vegeta appeared to kick the king upside the head, leaving him dazed. He tried to fire off a ki blast at the third Vegeta, only to catch a two-pronged assault from the remaining two Vegetas, teleporting in from behind. Capping off this combination, the first Vegeta rushed forward as King Cold tried to pick a target and sent the tyrant flying into the air with a powerful upward swing.

Once in the air, King Cold attempted to stop himself, but found himself menaced by the Vegetas once more. One by one, each of them teleported where he didn't expect them to be, and kicked or punched him towards a new direction. Just as four out of five of them had gotten their turn in, King Cold looked up and saw an unusual sight: Vegeta, floating above him and appearing to somehow grow larger as he became enveloped in white light once again. As King Cold flew towards him due to the Vegeta copies' attacks, Vegeta finished his apparent transformation and rushed to meet the king, managing to tackle him and dive towards the ground with him along for the ride. Despite King Cold's best efforts, he couldn't pry himself from the enlarged Vegeta's grip in time, and as he became enveloped in Vegeta's purple ki, he knew that this was about to hurt a lot.

The purple missile crashed into the ground, creating a massive explosion, and King Cold was left dazed at the bottom of a crater as Vegeta reverted to normal size, letting out a sharp breath from exhaustion. The prince knew that he couldn't keep this up, and that he had to win the fight fast. He decided to have all of his clones reappear next to him, and charged up a ki blast along with each of them. No sooner had they all readied themselves to fire when King Cold lifted his finger, sending a beam of ki from it which pierced through the forehead of the clone on the far right. With a shocked expression on his face, the clone remained solid for only a second before reverting to pure ki and dispersing throughout the area. The others grimaced as King Cold laughed, evidently having deduced the clones' weakness.

"Ah...there it is," he said in a mocking voice. The Vegetas attempted to shake off their brief hesitation and fire, but King Cold managed to capitalize on their shock and flew upwards, avoiding the ki blast. The clones teleported away, while Vegeta remained, having come up with a new plan while King Cold continued talking. "And a good thing, too; I was starting to actually worry for a moment there. But alas, this changes little. I'm certain that creating such powerful duplicates must have taken quite a toll on you, which means that I will win this battle of attrition, as I had originally predicted. It is only a matter of time before I slaughter every one of your duplicates and leave you weak and beaten in the snow. A feeble monkey prince meddling in the affairs of beings far above his station, trying to avenge his place in the animalistic hierarchy of a primitive world and hope to gain some semblance of satisfaction from-"

"Oh my lord, do any of you ever **stop** **talking**?!" Vegeta interrupted angrily before teleporting away and reappearing behind King Cold. As King Cold attempted to punch the Saiyan prince, Vegeta once again grew to gigantic size and tackled King Cold to the ground. In the struggle that ensued, although the king's horns managed to nick the side of Vegeta's head, he was able to restrain King Cold quite successfully, leaving the king struggling to free himself as Vegeta's enlarged form began to crush him. With effort, the king attempted to hit Vegeta with the back of his own head several times, but the Saiyan prince tilted his head enough to avoid the worst of the king's attacks. Marred with several cuts and bruises, including an especially nasty cut just above his right eye, Vegeta nonetheless held firm as King Cold continued to struggle, looking straight ahead in anticipation of the next stage of his plan.

"Galick Gun..."

As King Cold rammed into Vegeta with his horns yet again, he heard the sound of Vegeta's voice coming from three different directions, and looked around to see that each of the clones had arrived on the scene once more. Their hands were all cupped in the same gesture, forming three identical purple spheres of ki between them and orienting themselves towards King Cold's position. King Cold's eyes widened as he considered what Vegeta was planning to do.

"You fool! Do you intend to take yourself down with me?!"

Vegeta grunted as King Cold strained harder against his grip. "If push comes to shove," he replied through gritted teeth, borrowing an Earth expression he had learned once. The three Galick Guns continued charging as King Cold kept trying to do everything in his power to escape. Vegeta managed to keep him in place, but as he felt his hold on his own gigantification fading, he knew he couldn't hold the tyrant forever. Fortunately, however, he didn't have to.

"FIRE!"

Three massive beams of purple ki shot forth from the clones, coming at King Cold from both the front and the sides. King Cold finally managed to damage Vegeta enough to knock him out of his enlarged state and back to his normal form, but his escape came too late, and the three beams intersected just as Vegeta managed to teleport away.

King Cold yelled in pain and fury as he attempted to hold back all three of the beams, but he had learned by now that the Vegeta clones were somehow just as strong as the original, a benefit counteracted by their extreme frailty. As such, he could feel his energy reserves falling apart in the face of the combined attacks. Making matters worse, as he tried to slowly back away from where he had stood, a fourth purple beam slammed into his back as Vegeta made sure that the king was trapped. After almost a minute of agonizing pain, King Cold's strength gave out, and he could feel the beams chipping away at his armor and skin. With one last scream, King Cold fought until the bitter end before being vaporized by the combined power of Vegeta's attacks.

When the dust and snow kicked up by the resulting explosion of ki finally cleared, there was nothing left of King Cold, or any of Vegeta's clones. The Saiyan prince immediately fell out of the Super Saiyan state as he collapsed to one knee, gasping for breath. Keeping those clones at peak performance for as long as he had had taken a great deal out of him, and if that last attack hadn't been successful...Vegeta tried not to dwell on that. What was important was that this part of the mission was done. Things would only get harder from here.

He thought about finding some way of healing himself before his next objective. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from them, after all. If a fight broke out, he doubted he could win. Of course, that could also work in his favor, considering that he wouldn't present as much of a threat. But, then again, they might just decide to beat him into the ground instead of hearing him out. Vegeta sighed. There just wasn't enough time, he reasoned. They need to learn of the situation as soon as possible and mount a response immediately. Otherwise, they may lose their chance to act. If that meant risking his own safety, then so be it. One way or another, he would complete his task. He had promised as much to the person who sent him on it.

And he'd never break a promise he made to her.

* * *

Dende stood just outside of the Son family home, nodding along as he carried on a telepathic conversation. Just as he was finishing up, he heard Blonde Launch, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo walk through the door one by one, talking in a somewhat hushed tone about recent events. With one final nod, Dende turned to the group in order to relay what he had been told.

"I've been speaking with Grand Elder Tsuno and the other elders," he explained to them. "The Namekian Dragon Balls are on standby to revive Krillin and Roshi, but the elders are unsure what to do with the third wish. Bulma had an idea she shared with them some time ago, but given the current situation, all of them are wondering if perhaps another wish would be more prudent." He paused for a couple seconds, allowing everyone to process what he had just said. "Thoughts?" he asked, looking at the group expectantly. After a couple seconds, Gohan spoke up.

"What wish would Miss Bulma have made originally?" he asked. Dende nodded thoughtfully.

"From what Grand Elder Tsuno tells me, she had been planning to ask Porunga to erase all knowledge of both Earth and Namek's Dragon Balls from anyone who isn't from those two planets." This brought on a number of appreciative murmurs, but Piccolo, however, remained skeptical.

" _Altering the memories of so many people all throughout the universe...I would consider it far too tall an order for my Dragon Balls, nevermind the Namekian set,"_ Kami mused within Piccolo's mind, while the stoic Namekian simply nodded.

" _Agreed,"_ he thought before speaking up. "Even assuming that such a wish would be possible, which I have reason to doubt, it may be more helpful to use the last wish to restore Goku's health. He knows more about what happened to him than any of us do. At the moment, he's our best source of information regarding any of this."

Tien and Dende both nodded in agreement, but before anything more could be said, fate intervened, and Vegeta spontaneously appeared mere meters away from where Gohan was standing.

The group collectively paused as what appeared to be the Saiyan prince, dressed in a battered suit of Saiyan armor similar to the one he had worn the last time he had set foot on Earth, suddenly came into existence. In the brief second or two that it took to process his presence, those capable of sensing ki could tell that Vegeta's ki signature was identical to the one they had only briefly sensed earlier. Between his sudden appearance and that ki signature, there could be no doubt that Vegeta was the one who had brought Goku to Earth, from wherever he had come from. And now, he was here, looking heavily injured but still capable enough of putting up a fight. In that moment of initial shock, all the group could do was recoil backwards and stare wide-eyed at Vegeta, who regarded them with an expression of...politeness.

"Greetings," he said cordially.

The next moment, the group prepared for battle immediately.

Gohan powered up fully in an instant, managing not to send anyone sprawling backwards in the process, and adjusted his position such that he stood in between Vegeta and the front door of the house. Tien and Piccolo both shifted into a combat stance as they powered up to their full base strength. Chiaotzu, although not nearly as powerful as the others, floated nearby, ready to lend his assistance as he spread out his palms and activated his telekinetic powers. Launch, having nothing better to do, took out her gun and aimed it right in between Vegeta's eyes. Dende stood nearby, ready to provide any healing required by the others and already telepathically warning anyone he could reach. Piccolo ended up making the first move.

"You have one chance to explain your presence here before I kill you," he said, his resolve evident. "I suggest you make it **quick**."

Vegeta, for his part, simply held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture, while glancing at Launch with amusement. He let out a light chuckle.

"I must say, Launch, I admire your bravery. Surely you should know that that weapon won't do anything to me," he said, almost as if he was chiding an old friend for a careless mistake. Launch's eyes widened ever so slightly, and she did her best not to show her growing concern.

"How the hell do you know my name, pint-size?" she asked, jutting the gun out slightly further towards Vegeta's face. The others around her paused, likewise confused by this development.

" _Has he ever heard her name?"_ Dende asked the other warriors telepathically.

" _Not from either of us,"_ Chiaotzu answered on Tien's behalf, gesturing towards the stunned triclops standing to his left.

" _...There would have been no reason to mention her name aloud,"_ Piccolo replied.

"We've met," Vegeta explained simply. "For me, it was several years ago. For you, it would've been almost two decades from now...if not for this, at any rate."

Launch took a quick breath, trying to steady herself. "Buddy, you better start making sense before I go ahead and plug your eyeballs full of lead," she threatened, although Vegeta could easily detect the apprehension in her voice.

"I would admittedly like to see you try," he said. "It would be rather nostalgic, at least for me."

"You haven't explained anything, you monster," Tien cut in angrily, his veins beginning to bulge slightly as he prepared to enter Max Power.

"Not particularly, no, but because of that I'd say I've managed to successfully keep you all from beating me half to death," Vegeta responded.

"That can still be arranged," Piccolo retorted. "Or have you forgotten the 'lower creature' who killed your servant?" He nodded towards Tien, who returned the nod with a small grunt of recognition. Vegeta, meanwhile, looked at the two of them with surprise for a second.

"Huh. I did call you that, didn't I?" he asked Tien, who looked back at him with confusion. "I suppose now I finally have the chance to apologize for that comment, along with everything else I did to you all." Tien's look of confusion only grew deeper, until it was eventually cancelled out with a look of stark disbelief.

"Okay, you better tell us who the hell you are right now, because you are **definitely** not Vegeta," he said, taking a step closer to the Saiyan prince along with everyone else. Vegeta seemed legitimately confused for the first time since he had shown up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Perhaps he is an alien shapeshifter of some kind," Piccolo mused.

"But his ki feels like it did back when I sensed Vegeta last. Wouldn't his ki feel different if he were somebody else?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe he can mimic ki signatures as well as physical appearance, I'm not sure," Piccolo replied.

"He might be possessed by something," Chiaotzu suggested.

"Huh. Like some kinda alien parasite?" Launch asked.

"Or with some alien technology," Tien pondered.

"Or by someone else using some strange ki technique," Dende added.

"But why-?"

"Enough, you fools!" Vegeta cut in, growing somewhat cross himself. As everyone had remained in their combat-ready stances, their guards were quickly brought back up, and they prepared for the Saiyan prince to attack. Instead, however, he simply sighed, preferring to stay focused on the mission. "I **am** Prince Vegeta the IV, rightful ruler of the Saiyan race, formerly 'Lord Vegeta' of the Frieza Force and everything else you know me as. I am merely...a different Vegeta than the one you've encountered before." When the group remained silent for a couple seconds, Vegeta decided to press on his advantage. "The reason I came here was to prevent Kakarot's death, which I have just done. In the timeline I come from, he died twenty one years ago of natural causes during his battle with Frieza's family, preventing him from being revived."

"'The timeline you come from...'" Gohan thought over for a moment, thinking back to everything else that Vegeta had said. "Wait a second, are you saying-?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied simply. "I'm from the future."

* * *

Hey, everyone. Quick author's note for now: I'm writing this at about 2:30 am the day of upload and I need sleep. But anyway, yeah! With this chapter, the Frost Demon Saga is finally complete! I hope that you've enjoyed it.

I gotta admit, I haven't felt too great about this arc as a whole. I've already talked about the stress involved in producing it, but more than that, as an arc it just feels...off. Kinda haphazard. I flew by the seat of my pants on some of what made up this arc, given the stuff I alluded to in the last update and just generally struggling to keep up with deadlines, and I worry that that shows. Still, at least on the bright side, I can say that I've learned a lot of what to do and what not to do when writing an arc without any canon arcs to go off of for story beats, and I think that that knowledge will ultimately improve this story in the long run. In any case, we're going back to doing my own take on canon storylines for the next few arcs. Starting us off will be the History of Vegeta, a short mini-arc designed to get across Future Vegeta's backstory and fully establish the situation he's trying to fix in the present. I'll work on it, to be sure, but I hope you guys understand that it probably won't come out for a while; I really need to take a break from writing this fic.

Power levels and review responses to come in an update sometime later today. Stay tuned, thank you all for reading, have a fantastic day, and take care! See you next time!

* * *

And we're back! Wow, we got a lot of reviews to cover between chapter 34, the brief update, and now part of chapter 35, but thank you all for being patient.

mastercheif1229 says: "Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one! 12:33 AM this time!" That's...better. And thank you!

Warga says: "Don't kill mister Cooler, he's so much cooler than his family!"

Well, he was definitely Cooler than Frieza, that's for sure. (I had to, I **had** to make that pun xD) Also...I'm gonna be honest, I thought about some way for him to survive again, but having him come back in later felt like it would be kinda forced. It's definitely a tragic end for him, though-all that work, finally having control of the empire for a couple months, and then bam. Killed by the guy your brother was too careless to properly finish off. That's gotta sting.

Thomas-The-TMC says: "Enter, Vegeta...wait till you get a load of this cartoon character." Indeed. And props for the TFS reference, lol.

GojiRanger says: "Vegeta... Well, can't say I was expecting that, but I'm interested in seeing where that particular plot threads going to go. Anyway, great chapter with good tension and action."

Thanks! And yeah, this was a change I'd had in the back of my head for a while. Initially, I was thinking of having Future Trunks show up like in canon, but the more I thought about it and the direction that the Frieza Saga had taken, I just...couldn't make a lot of that arc make sense here. I figured most of the cast wouldn't hesitate to kill Vegeta if he showed up, and like, maybe Goku could be motivated to spare his life so he'd always have someone to fight, but that felt kinda hokey, to be honest. It also seemed to not make much sense for Vegeta to stick around long enough to sleep with Bulma, or even to sleep with Bulma in the first place; he didn't die on Namek, so he missed out on some of that development he got. And without Trunks, Future Trunks can't exist, which means the whole arc changes.

I wasn't sure what to do with that, and I had some ideas. I thought about Future Gohan, I thought about a future kid of one of the couples, like Launch and Tien's kid, and...then came Vegeta. Vegeta's an interesting case in that so much of his development in the Cell Saga is tied to Future Trunks, so without Future Trunks being in the story, I wasn't really sure what to do with Vegeta. That's when the idea occurred to me to have Future Vegeta show up, and be so much different than present Vegeta. Future Vegeta, in essence, would be a lot of what present Vegeta **could** be; a Vegeta who's already changed, who's fully committed to being the best person he can be, and towards safeguarding life instead of taking it whenever possible. And the idea of present Vegeta being confronted with that was really compelling to me in a lot of ways, not to mention how the others might react to Future Vegeta; whether they can truly take him at his word that he is genuinely remorseful for what he has done. So, ultimately, although I like Future Trunks and I know a lot of people like Future Trunks, he's probably not going to be showing up for this fic's Cell Saga.

GojiRanger also says: "Don't worry about the update schedule, take your time. Also, dang this is an interesting chapter and I have a suspicion as to what's going on." Thanks! And I'm glad you think so, and hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

RKF22 says: "Excellent work can't wait for more." Thank you!

Amanny says: "Great chapter. So Vegeta is here, this will be interesting." Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed seeing some of what Future Vegeta has to offer.

Icwintersoldier says: "Well making a guess vegeta mustve survived the androids then came back in time to save goku and seems to have learnt a form of instant transmission." Good guesses, lol. It was admittedly sort of obvious, considering how Future Trunks showed up in canon, but still, tried to keep at least some mystery in there. That's one thing that having anyone other than Trunks come from the future kind of makes you lose, lol.

GuardianTree7 says:

"Great set of new chapters, but there's one thing I disagree with somewhat, and that's how you describe the frost demon transformations. Frieza doesn't have a fourth transformation until Super. What you call his 4th transformation is really his race's true form. So while Frieza has four forms he doesn't have four transformations until super.

Likewise King Cold also probably has a true form, but given the years of experience he has over his sons, he can likely use most of his power in his suppressed forms unlike them. So while they receive a major boost by going into their true forms, his boost could just be modest. The forms Frieza and Cooler use above their true form are the real transformations, everything before that just suppressed their power.

With all that said I do love this cold family story arc, I hope cold gets a transformation beyond his true form as well."

Yeah, that's admittedly an aspect of the Frost Demons that I was never quite sure on, and that might be something where, in retrospect, I could have done things differently. Too late to do anything about it now, but I'll keep this in mind for any other DBZ fics I write that involve the Frost Demons in some way. I'm glad you enjoyed the arc, in any event.

Anonymously96 says: "Finally a full update. Really liked how Vegeta has his moment. Wondering how and why he was received and what threat forced him to flee from the future(probably androids/cell or something even more sinister like Buu or so). Also he could not have been alive for much time in the future considering he's maybe slightly stronger than Goku is atm or even weaker when Goku heals. Looking forward to the next update."

Yeah, I wanted to make things harder for Future Vegeta here than it was for Future Trunks in the Future Trunks Saga, seeing as both of his opponents have trained up a lot in order to fight Goku. Plus, it provided a good opportunity to play around with what Future Vegeta can do. As for your questions, I can assure you that all of them will be addressed and answered to some degree in the History of Vegeta mini-arc. Stay tuned!

Alright, with all that done, on to power levels!

Future Vegeta: 350 million as a Super Saiyan at full strength. He's had some training with the form which will be elaborated on later. Later on, he drops to about 320 million due to the injuries he sustained via Cooler's powerful self-destruction technique.

Piccolo: About 1.25 million at base, after spending months sparring with Tien and Gohan, and training under the higher levels of gravity offered by the new gravity chamber. He's gotten better at Max Power and the Kaio-ken, making his potential power a lot greater.

Tien: 300,000 at base, for similar reasons. He's also learned the Kaio-ken and can go much higher with it than Piccolo can, allowing him to partially make up the difference between their power levels.

Chiaotzu: 1,500; he isn't really focusing on training as much as Tien is, but he spars occasionally.

Gohan: 12 million. He hasn't been training too strenuously, at his mother's insistence, but he's got a lot of potential, so it's easier for him to get stronger.

Dende: 75, due to further refining his new powers.

Blonde Launch: Her power level may be only 25, but her determination level is over 9,000. ;)

Cooler(self-destruction): Effectively 380 million. Would have been a lot stronger if he were at full power, but you don't really pull stunts like that when you're **not** about to die.

King Cold(new 3rd form): 320 million. Like Frieza's third form, King Cold's third form is double the power of his previous one. Of course, the battle has also taken its toll on the king, even if the process of transforming did serve to repair most of his injuries. As such, the form clocks in at 340 million when at peak performance.

Vegeta Clones: 320 million each; they hit just as hard as the genuine article, with the drawback that they're about as durable as paper mache.

Future Vegeta(giant): Not really much stronger than normal, but the size difference helps tilt the balance in his favor against an equally strong opponent.

Future Vegeta(post-battle): 5 million in base. Making those clones stay as strong as him for that long, not to mention growing bigger and firing off those attacks, all took a lot of energy.

Alright, with all that said, once again, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care. Until we meet again!


End file.
